I Was at This Party
by Halawen
Summary: What could cause Clare to spend her entire summer with Owen and what will hapen when she does? Set after DTW, see notes in first chapter. Clare/Owen, Misfits friendship, Clare/Alli friendship ect. Rating it M now because I'm a gutter bunny. Possible trigger warning in later chapters.
1. Crash The Party

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**This story starts just after Drop the World, I know it's going back a ways but it works better for this story. And yes I realize drop the world leads into spring break and not summer but for the purposes of this story I'm having it lead into summer. My story, my universe. **

**Clare's parents are ooc and Owen and Clare are more or less in character.**

**Since I torture Clare so very much in Dangerous Secret and Reese Returns and I about evenly torture her and give her fun moments in Her Unexpected Hero; this story is mostly fluffy fun and happy. I'm still rating it M because I'm a gutter bunny and you never know what my mind will come up with for later chapters. Possible trigger warning in later chapters, I haven't decided yet.**

**Ch.1 Crash the Party**

**(CLARE)**

My Mom stopped the car and I looked at her, "Mom are you…"

"Clare you are not spending your whole summer reading in your room, now get into that party and have a great time. Home by midnight, love you sweetie." Mom said leaning over and opening the car door for me.

I sigh, grab my purse and get out of the car, shutting the door behind me. When I stood frozen on the walkway Mom honked on the horn, I look back at her and she shoo's me in and I sigh again. I groaned and walked up and knocked on the door, I hear Mom drive away and was ready to turn and try to walk home when the front door opened and a tall boy with medium brown hair stood there and looked me over.

"Hot chick come in." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the house.

I looked around the crowded living room, I didn't recognize a single person, none of these kids were from DeGrassi as far as I could tell, I wasn't even sure what neighborhood I was in. _"God Mom's really lost her mind since the divorce." _I lamented silently just as two very drunk girls bumped into me pushing me farther into the living room and therefor the crowd. The music was grinding and loud, the entire living room was permeated with the smell of alcohol and nearly everyone looked drunk. Spying what looked to be a makeshift bar I walked over praying that there were non-alcoholic options.

"Hey cutie what can I get you." The blonde teenage boy asked eyeing me up and down.

"You got anything without alcohol?" I asked hopefully.

He stepped aside waving his hand over a row of soda bottles, I point to the one I want and he pours some into your stereo typical red plastic cup and hands it to me, I smile and walk off. Spotting a sofa in the center of the room I meander my way over and sit down, trying to stay invisible as I sip at my soda. A few minutes later a couple crashes onto the sofa right next to me, making out like crazy, not caring at all that they're in the middle of the party. I groan, roll my eyes and move over a little. I resume happily sipping my soda and being invisible until an obviously drunk guy sits down right next to me and puts his arm around me.

"Hey sweet thing you want to dance?" He slurs to me keeping his eyes on my chest.

"Not a chance." I state standing up out of his grasp.

I finish my soda and toss the plastic cup in the trash, and get bumped into for at least the tenth time since getting there; only this time I get bumped straight into the torso of some guy.

"Whoa sweetness if you wanted to dance you just had to ask." The guy laughs and squeezes my ass.

"Get off me you pig!" I demand as I push him away, he's pretty drunk too and he stumbles backwards.

I see a backdoor and push my way out, a few guys leer at me; one actually kisses the air in my direction. I shudder and head to the edge of the yard hoping to go back to being invisible, and I succeed for a short time. Then a boy who's had too much to drink stumbles up to me, he's wearing an inebriated grin and a neon pink wig.

"You're hot!" He slurs, spilling some of the drink in his hand.

"Uh thanks." I say rolling my eyes.

"Hows 'bout me n you go upshtairs." He slurs while staring at my chest.

"No thanks." I say turning away.

He grabs my wrist, "Aww come on baby I'll show you a good time and you aren't here wiff nobody."

I wrench my wrist away, "Actually I am here with someone, my boyfriend and he hates it when other guys hit on me." I lie, hoping he's so drunk he'll buy it and leave me alone.

"I don't shee no boyfriend, if you were my girl I'd never let you out of my shight sexy."

Before I can think of a response an arm comes around my waist and pulls me to a body, "There you are been looking everywhere for you babe."

I recognize the voice and look up to see none other than Owen Milligan, he's giving wig boy a daggered look. Now I barely know Owen and what little I do know about him isn't great but at the moment I have two choices; I can shove Owen off me and tell him in his dreams leaving me vulnerable to wig boy and every other drunk perv at this party. Or I can play into Owen's little game and get wig boy to leave me alone. At this moment Owen is definitely better than drunk wig boy.

"Hey sweetie, I came outside for some air." I say turning to Owen, putting my arm around his neck, leaning up and bringing my lips to his.

Owen plays along putting his other arm around my waist, lifting me up a little and kissing me back. I make it as passionate as I can while leaving my mouth closed, to convince wig boy and any other guy who's watching that I'm taken and to leave me alone. After about five seconds I pull away releasing my arm from his neck, he releases me but keeps his arm lightly around my waist.

"Was this guy bothering you babe?" Owen asks wig boy in a hard tone.

"He asked me to go upstairs." I say when I see wig boy is still looking at my chest.

"You hit on my girl?!" Owen growls, his face getting hard as he releases his arm from my waist and leans towards wig boy. "I'm very possessive, I hate it when other guys hit on my girlfriend, it makes me want to rip out their eyes!"

Wig boy looks petrified and takes off running for the house and I bust out laughing.

"Thanks for the save Owen, that was the most fun I've had at this party." I praise him after I control my laughter.

"No problem Clare, uh can I ask what you're doing at a party like this anyway? It doesn't seem like your thing." He comments smiling and I notice for the first time ever he has blue eyes.

"Oh my Mom dropped me off she made me come." I say a little timidly.

His mouth drops open, "Your Mom?"

"Yeah it's a long story. Well anyway thanks again for the save." I smile and walk away towards the house.

I only make it a few steps before some guy stumbles into me and spills the rest of his beer all over my chest. I freeze and shriek a little bit as the cold liquid soaks into my shirt and trickles down to my stomach.

"Ooops sorry hot stuff, how 'bout I uh lick it off you?" The guy suggests wiggling his eyebrows.

I'm still a little to shocked to come up with a response but as it turns out there's no need, as once again Owen comes to my aid.

"Stick your tongue out of your mouth and I will tear it off." Owen warns him.

The boy looks at Owen and walks away. "Thanks again Owen I think I'm just gonna walk home." I say when the boy is gone.

"Well where do you live I can give you a lift." Owen offers.

"No that's okay Owen I just live…" I stop to think about it, "Actually I wasn't really paying attention when my Mom was driving me here. But it can't be that far I'll find it." I tell him just as my stomach growls loudly announcing that I've had no dinner.

Owen smiles, "Come on Clare, I'll buy you some pizza and you can tell me that long story and then I'll give you a lift home."

"Well…" I'm really not sure about being alone with Owen especially after what Alli told me about her Vegas Night, and then two boys go streaking through the yard. "Pizza would be great, let's go."

He pushes his way through the crowd and in a few minutes we're back out front, we walk to his car and he unlocks the doors. As he begins driving I realize I really have no idea where I am and can't believe my Mom dropped me off at a party in this neighborhood.

"So how about that long story? Why would your Mom make you go to a party, especially one like that?" Owen asks after we order a pizza and sit down in a booth in the back corner of the pizza parlor.

I sigh and take a sip of my cola, "Well ever since my parents' divorce my Mom sort of lost her mind, she's reverted to a college student. She goes out every night, usually comes home drunk and I suspect is usually with some random guy. Well last week was my week with my Dad and while he was out every night with his whore that he left my Mom for, I spent my first week of summer reading in my room. Well he must have told her that I never left my room or my book because when she got home she told me I wasn't going to spend my whole summer in my room reading. She said it was summer and I was young and had to go out and have some fun that I should be out almost every night like she was. So she dragged me out of the house saying she heard about this party while she was at the market and dropped me off."

Our pizza was brought to our table just as I finished and Owen was staring at me. The smell of the pizza seemed to snap him out of it and we each grabbed a slice.

"Geez! So why not just hang out with one of your friends all summer to get your Mom off your case? I mean I heard you and Eli broke up but you have other friend's right?" He asks and then takes a huge bite.

"Oh yeah my friends well let's see Alli is in India with her Mom all summer. Wesley is at science camp, Connor is spending the summer with his parents in Saskatchewan, Dave is at basketball camp. Jenna and K.C. are busy with the new baby. And Adam is spending all his time with Eli, but seeing as Eli went crazy and crashed his car on purpose I figure he needs Adam more than me right now so I don't mind really." I inform him and take a bite of pizza.

"Sounds like you need Adam too but no matter I think we can help each other." Owen says.

I stop eating and look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well your Mom wants you to be miss social butterfly this summer but all your friends are either gone or preoccupied right?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Okay so I can take you to every party, BBQ and event this summer. Your social calendar will be so full your Mom will be jealous and I'll escort you and stay with you to make sure you stay safe and keep the creeps away. If anyone tries to hit on you or anything I'll play the fake boyfriend again. You get out of the house just about every night and your Mom lays off you and you don't have to spend your summer alone." Owen proposes.

I consider his proposition for a moment. "Sounds good but what do you get out of this deal? I'm not going to sleep with you; I still have my purity ring."

"Clare please, give me some credit." He says and he looks a little wounded. "My Mom has been bugging me to bring my girlfriend home for dinner, thing is I've never had a girlfriend."

I scoff, "You've never had a girlfriend?"

"A steady girlfriend no, I've dated lots of girls, never more than a few dates with any one girl and the cheerleader bimbos and sluts at the ravine are not the type of girls I'd bring home to Mom. So your end of the deal is to be my fake girlfriend at dinner with my parents and a few other Milligan family events this summer. If I bring home perfect St. Clare as my girlfriend my Mom will get off my back." Owen enlightens me.

I sneer just slightly, "I'm not so perfect." I think about it for a minute and study Owen's face carefully but he seems entirely sincere. "Okay deal." I say holding out my hand and he shakes it. We eat in silence for a few minutes and then something occurs to me. "What if during one of these parties or events one of us meets someone we're actually interested in?"

"So we have an easy out clause, if one of us meets someone we like we walk away from the deal. You go back to your summer and I tell my parents we broke up, which I'll do anyway at the end of the summer so they don't insist that you keep coming over after school starts." Owen says nonchalantly and continues eating.

I smile and go back to eating myself. It's an odd deal but how bad could it be, I mean Owen will keep me safe he proved that tonight. Mom will stay off my back and if I go out I don't have to hear Dad when he comes home with his whore when it's his weeks at the house. Quite honestly I'm a little curious to meet Owen's family and if it's a family event it's not like there couldn't be too much PDA right?

"Uh Owen?" He looks up at me, "If we're going to pretend to be a couple at most of these things over the summer how much ummm…"

He laughs and cuts me off, "Relax Clare I'm not going to take your purity ring, minimum touching just enough to convince people, hand holding, my arm around you, some kissing." I smile and relax, when we're done eating I give him my address and he drives me home. When we pull up to the house it's totally dark and I know my Mom is out, probably at a bar. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Your house looks pretty lonely."

"I'll be fine, Mom will stumble in around two probably. Thanks for the ride and the pizza." I smile.

"Give me your phone so I can put in my number." He commands and I do, he punches a few keys and then calls his phone so that he gets my number then hands me back my phone. "There's a party tomorrow night I'll pick you up at nine." He says.

I wave and get out of the car, it takes me a minute to locate the lock in the dark and he waits for me until I do. When I get the door open I wave to him and he drives away.

**(OWEN)**

"Morning sweetheart I made pancakes." Mom greets me when I sleepily emerge into the living room.

"Sweet pancakes." I brighten a little, tousling Tristan's hair as I sit down next to him. Mom sets a plate of pancakes in front of me and I dig in. "Mom you know how your always bugging me to bring my girlfriend home for dinner, well I have one and she'd love to come to dinner." I inform her after I swallow my first bite.

"No way!" Tris stops eating and gapes at me, "You actually settled down with one girl long enough to make her your girlfriend?!"

"Shut up Tris!"

"Oh Tristan leave your brother alone I think it's great. What's her name sweetie?" Mom asks.

"Clare. Clare Edwards."

"Well she sounds lovely I can't wait to meet her. Let me see what your Father's schedule is like," She says pulling out her tablet, "Hmmm let's see I'm open Monday, oh no that's no good for your Father. Ummm how about Tuesday I can change my meeting that evening to the following morning."

"I'm sure Tuesday is fine but I'll ask her tonight when I pick her up." I say.

**(CLARE)**

Mom drags herself out of bed around eleven, pours herself a cup of coffee and slumps down at the table. "Morning honey how was the party last night? Make any new friends?"

"Actually yes Mom." I inform her as I finish my lunch and put the plate in the sink. "In fact I'm going to another party tonight."

"Well thats fabulous dear, see isn't it better to spend your summer doing things instead of hiding in your room?" Mom smiles.

"Yeah sure Mom, I'm gonna go out for a bit." I tell her, grab my purse and leave the house.

I take the subway rather than ride my bike ten blocks, walking the last block to the apartment building. I find the right apartment and knock on the door; it opens a few seconds later.

"Clare, hey." Jenna greets me sleepily when she opens the door, a fussy Tyson in one arm.

"Hey Jenna, I thought it was about time I dropped by to see you guys." I say and she steps aside so I can come in.

"Clare hey how you been? I heard about Eli, sorry." K.C. says when he sees me come in.

"Hey K.C. I've been fine." I smile.

"Have you been to see Eli in the hospital?" Jenna asks as we both sit down.

I hold out my arms and take Ty from her, "Not since the night of the dance but considering he crashed the car to get me to come see him in the first place I figure I should keep my distance."

They both look at me. "I didn't hear that part just that Eli crashed his car after you broke up with him." Jenna says.

"Have you heard from Alli yet? She said she'd e-mail." I ask changing the subject.

"No but I haven't checked my e-mail for three days either." Jenna says with a yawn and then Tyson begins to fuss in my arms and she takes him back.

"I gotta get him down for a nap but you're welcome to stick around Clare." Jenna says standing up and disappearing into the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door closes I turn to K.C. "K.C. you were on the football team with Owen so you kinda know him right?" I ask and he stares at me again.

"Yeah I guess." He says slowly.

"Well all I know about him is he's a jock, he threw Adam into a door, helped Riley haze Drew at the beginning of the year, bullied Riley and Zane and tried to pay Alli for a blow job on Vegas Night."

"Well I know he's friends with Drew now and he hasn't bugged Riley or Zane in months. As far as I know he hasn't bothered Alli or Adam again either after those incidents." K.C. says but his eyebrows are knit together.

"Okay thanks K.C. I should go so Ty can sleep, tell Jenna I said goodbye." I say getting up and heading for the door.

He jumps up and grabs my arm before I make it. "Hold it why are you asking about Owen?"

"Oh I was at this party last night and he was there and he seemed different that's all. I just realized it seems like he's changed and isn't a bully anymore I just wanted to know, morbid curiosity I guess." I assure him.

"Clare you don't have a thing for Owen do you? He's not a bully anymore but…"

"K.C. relax," I cut him off laughing a little. "I was just curious. I gotta go, tell Jenna I said goodbye and Ty is adorable." I say quickly and slip out the door.

I get home to find Mom sleeping on the couch and sigh. I go upstairs and take a shower and when I get out Mom is up. Owen said he'd pick me up at nine so at eight I start getting ready. After about half an hour of digging through my closet I settle on a denim skirt that comes to just above the knee and a dark blue short sleeve top with black ballet flats. I fix my hair, put on some blush, eye shadow and mascara. At exactly nine my door bell rings, I run down the steps but Mom makes it first.

"Hey Owen." I greet as my Mom looks him over.

Owen has on dark jeans, a white t-shirt and burgundy button up. He actually looks pretty good and I smile at him.

"Hey Clare ready to go?" He smiles.

"Yep." I say grabbing my purse and moving past my Mom for the door, "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie, I'll be out late don't wait up." Mom smiles and shuts the door behind us.

I roll my eyes and Owen kinda laughs as we get into his car. We drive for a while and he parks in front of a blue two story. The music is loud and the whole scene is very reminiscent of last night. He escorts me in with his arm over my shoulders I assume this is to show all the drunk idiots that I'm taken.

"You want something to drink?" He asks over the music.

"Anything without alcohol." I yell back as the music is terribly loud.

He leaves me and I look around, I don't recognize any of the kids at this party either and just like last night most of the kids look at least tipsy if not drunk. Owen returns after a moment and brings me my drink. We stand there for a few minutes sipping our drinks, me lightly swaying to the music and Owen looking around the party, either sizing people up or looking for hot girls I'm not entirely sure.

"Hi." A high pitched cheery voice chirps suddenly. The voice belongs to a cute brunette girl; she's about my size with green eyes just like Eli's and thinking about Eli sends a pang of hurt through my chest. "I'm Bethany this is my party I don't think I've seen you guys before."

"I'm Owen and this is my girlfriend Clare." Owen introduces us and he says girlfriend loud enough that several people around us hear him.

"Nice to meet you. You guys are a cute couple, oh and Clare you have the prettiest blue eyes, I wish my eyes were that blue." Bethany giggles and she's obviously soused.

"Uh thanks." I say.

She starts talking about my eyes and her eyes and rambling on about some other stuff, I smile and nod and sip at my drink. Suddenly someone stumbles into me, nearly falls and grabs the back of my shirt in an effort to keep from falling which of course doesn't work and only succeeds in tearing my top at the sleeves so that it falls down a bit exposing my bra. I gasp and cover my chest with my arms; I can feel my cheeks turning red. Owen also gets red in the face, his eyes narrow he looks ready to kill.

Bethany looks behind me to the laughing drunk boy on the floor. "Brandon you idiot look what you did!"

Owen moves swiftly pulling the boy off the floor by the collar and the boy stops laughing. I kept one arm across my chest holding my shirt up as much as possible and put my other hand on Owen's arm.

"Owen it was an accident, I'm fine I'll just pin the shirt." I look back at Bethany. "Do you have some safety pins I can borrow?"

"Forget that you can borrow something of mine, come on." She says grabbing my hand, putting my drink down and pulling me towards the staircase.

I look back at Owen and he's still holding the boy by the collar, but he's just yelling at him not hitting him so I figure its fine. Bethany pulls me up the stairs and into what I can only assume is her bedroom, she lets go of my hand and goes to her closet.

"It's really sweet of you to lend me something." I thank her, happy to be out of the loud music.

"Oh please, I can't let you go around my party in a ripped shirt besides we seem to be about the same size. Sorry about Brandon, he's an idiot, he always drinks too much. Here this is perfect." She says handing me a dress, with a red shiny top and a black leather skirt.

I gape at the dress in my hand. "Uh Bethany I don't know, my skirt is fine. I really just need…"

"Hush, your shirt got ripped at my party I gotta make sure you look good just leave your clothes on my bed and grab them before you leave. You can change in here; I should get back to my party." She smiles and leaves the room.

I look at the dress it looks like something Alli would wear or Darcy but not me. But Bethany was nice enough to lend me something and the only person I actually knew at this party was Owen and it didn't matter to me what he thought. I sigh and take off my torn shirt, and slip off my denim skirt laying them on Bethany's bed. I pull on the dress; it zips up along the side and fits almost perfectly. She has no mirror in her room and I'm a little afraid to see what it looks like on me anyway. I open her door and descend the stairs to rejoin the party, as soon as I become visible on the stairs several people stop and stare at me. I bite my lip self-consciously and look at my feet. A hand takes my arm at the bottom of the stairs and I look up to see Owen.

He puts his arm around me as soon as I'm close enough. "You're not making this fake boyfriend thing easy." He whispers in my ear.

"Why because everyone's staring at me because I look terrible?" I ask feeling a little awkward.

"No because everyone's staring at you because you're now the hottest girl at this party and my end of this deal was to keep them all away from you." He tells me.

I bite my lip again but this time it's because I feel good. Owen keeps his arm tight around me and we walk outside. The rest of the party goes pretty well, although Owen doesn't leave my side for the rest of the night. Whether this is because of the dress or because of the way guys are looking at me in the dress and he promised to keep me safe, I'm not sure. Oh well either way I stay safe and actually relax into having a good time. A little after midnight we leave but not before I change back into my clothes, ripped shirt and all.

"Oh hey before I forget can you come to dinner at my house on Tuesday?" He asks me after we've been driving a while.

"Tuesday's fine, I'm sure my Mom will go straight to the bars after work, she'll never notice I'm not home for dinner." I sigh.

We pull up to my house and there's actually a light on in my living room. "Well check with her anyway and there's another party tomorrow night so I'll pick you up at nine again." He says.

"You know of another party?" I exclaim as I open the car door.

"I told you your social calendar would be full this summer." He smiles.

"Yes you did, then I'll see you tomorrow night." I say then I close the car door and walk to my front door.

I hear him drive away as I unlock the door, as soon as I open the door I hear my Mom laughing and talking, I hear other people too male and female. I step into the living room to see my Mom sprawled on the couch between two men with a beer in her hand. There's another man in the arm chair with another woman in his lap, their smoking a joint and so is one of the men my Mom is with. When I step in they all stop drinking, smoking, laughing and talking to look at me.

"Hey sweetheart." My Mom laughs and I can tell she's both high and drunk. "We're just having a little private party baby, these are my new friends."

The men are eyeing me up and down, one of them licks his lips and I gag. Remembering that my shirt is torn I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you come join us?" One of the men suggests patting the seat next to him.

My Mom laughs apparently this is funny to her and I pray that she's too out of it to realize the guy is practically inviting me to get raped. I can feel angry and frightened tears pushing at my eyes, I don't even respond just turn and walk back out the door. Normally I'd go to Alli's or Eli's but obviously those are both not options. If it wasn't after midnight I'd consider going to Adam's. All I know is I can't stay here and even though the summer night is pretty warm I don't want to go walking around in a torn shirt. I can really only think of one possibility at the moment and I pull my phone from my purse to call him.

"Hey didn't expect you to call so soon, what is Tuesday no good?" Owen asks.

I can still feel myself close to tears and I take a deep breath. "No Tuesday works great. Umm I know this wasn't exactly part of the deal but could you come back and pick me up?"

**Update soon continuing from right here.**


	2. Summertime

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.2 Summertime**

**(CLARE)**

"Umm I know this wasn't exactly part of the deal but could you come back and pick me up?" I ask in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah sure I'm turning around now, be there in a couple minutes." He said and I sighed in relief.

I hung up my phone and a minute later saw Owen's car coming down the road. He parked on the other side of the street and I ran over to the car and got in.

"Thanks sorry I made you turn around." I apologized buckling up as Owen drove off.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"When I went in my Mom was in the living room with another woman and three men I had never seen before. They were drinking and smoking pot. Mom said they were her new friends and were having a private party. The men were giving me…lecherous looks, eyeing my torn shirt and when one of them told me I should join them and patted the seat next to him I knew I couldn't stay there. If you need to get home you can drop me at the all night diner and I'll take a cab home in a few hours when they're all gone." I said.

"I don't have a curfew and I'm not letting you take a cab home or go home until I know those men are gone. I promised to keep you safe this summer." He tells me

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Owen if not for you I don't know what I would have done."

"So where would you like to go?" He questioned.

I shrugged and bit my lip unable to think of any desirable location, "I don't know."

We drove in silence for a few a minutes and he parked at the pier, we unbuckled and got comfortable, watching the moonlight on the water in silence for a few minutes.

"It may be none of my business but I thought you and your parents were devout Christians. I mean you wear a purity ring and I heard you go to church every Sunday." Owen commented.

"Yeah so did I, that is my parents always taught us certain beliefs and we would go to church and I thought my parents still loved each other and would be married forever. But then they started fighting and they wouldn't talk to each other and when they did finally talk it wasn't long before they decided to get divorced. That's when I found out my Dad had been cheating on my Mom. Committing adultery which my Father had always told me was a sin. As soon as the divorce was finalized my Mom lost her mind, she started going to the bars every night, coming home at all hours. She doesn't talk about it but I'm sure she's sleeping with other men. Something else they drilled into me, sex before marriage was a sin. We barely even go to church anymore, but it doesn't matter I no longer know what to believe. And this," I said lifting my hand and began turning the purity ring on my finger, "mostly I keep it on as a deterrent. I'm not about to sleep around, I doubt I'll wait until marriage but sex is still…kinda scary."

"I get that." Owen smiled a little. "Believe it or not I'm still a virgin."

"You?! But you told me you dated lots of girls." I scoffed a little.

"I said I've been on lots of dates never more than two with each girl. I've done things but I've never had sex." Owen told me and I smiled at him. "Who did you mean when you said us? You have siblings?"

"A sister Darcy, she's almost four years older." I inform him.

"So where is she in all this mess? Why isn't she helping you?" Owen queried.

"Africa, she went at the beginning of the last school year to build schools in Kenya and then joined the peace corps to remain there and continue helping small villages. She doesn't know any of this, she knows about the divorce but nothing else. She writes e-mails when she can but she's usually in tiny little villages without internet." I tell him.

"Why'd she want to go to Africa to begin with?" Owen asked and by his tone I could tell he had no desire to ever go to Africa. I bit my lip and looked out the window. "Sorry you don't have to tell me." He says.

"No it's okay she was at a party, her drink was drugged and she was raped. She didn't remember much and she thought she had simply drunk too much and slept with her boyfriend. But she began to remember the rape, bits and pieces and she didn't handle it well. She accused Mr. Simpson of harassment, began acting out, even tried committing suicide. I was only twelve my family tried to shield me from all of it but they couldn't and it just made it worse for me. She did eventually confess to the rape and receive counseling but my parents still shipped her off to Kenya to deal. Oh they say they only suggested she should go to Kenya and build schools to make amends for her behavior, but they pushed it on her." I finish and can feel a few tears break from my eyes and wipe them away.

"That sucks. That only makes the fact that your Mom abandoned you at the party last night that much worse knowing your sister was drugged and raped at a party. Of course no one will rape you this summer because I'm going to keep you safe, but your Mom doesn't know that. Have you told anyone else about your sisters rape?" Owen questioned.

"Alli, Adam and Eli." I disclosed.

We're silent for a few minutes and then he looks at me again. "I hate to make you any sadder but I'm curious what happened between you and Eli. You two were cute together and you seemed to be really happy with him. Definitely happier than you were with K.C." He states.

I look at him smiling a bit, "I never knew you paid so much attention to my relationships Owen. Honestly before the party I thought I was invisible to you."

He laughs a little, "You're hard to ignore and K.C.'s on the football team with me he would talk about you sometimes, mostly lamenting over the mistakes he made while he was with you. And when I was still hanging out with Fitz he made it impossible to not take notice of your relationship with Eli as he never shut up about it."

Now it's my turn to laugh a little. "Yes well in a way Fitz helped to bring about the end of my relationship with Eli. He became very possessive and jealous, to the point that he began to scare me. He wrote a story, Stalker Angel and got it published. He based the main characters on he and I and in the story the hero kills the heroine and drinks her blood to keep them together forever. He started getting mood swings, scary mood swings. He called me at the dance, he had arranged for us to go to a convention for the weekend and I told him I wasn't going but he still wanted me to go and when I didn't show up he called me at the dance. I told him I wasn't coming; he became hysterical telling me I ripped his heart out. That I should be there in Morty with him. I told him I never liked Morty, his hearse and he said he'd get rid of it for me and then he hung up. The next phone call I got was from his Dad that he had crashed and was in the ER. I rushed to the hospital upset and he was happy. I told him he could have died and he said it was worth it because I came to see him. I told him he was manipulating me broke up with him, he tried to get me to say by grabbing my arm but I ran out and went back to the dance. I haven't seen or talked to him since." I confess to Owen finishing with a deep breath.

"Sounds like he went crazy to me, I mean the dude crashed his car just to get you to see him and wrote a story where he drinks your blood. Sounds like I might have to keep you safe from Eli this summer too." Owen remarks.

"He has a neck brace and a broken leg I don't think he'll be doing much outside the house this summer." I assure him. Owen doesn't look convinced.

We both fall silent again staring at the water, I feel tired now and yawn a little, my eyes begin to close and I force them open them. Suddenly realizing it's gotten colder I shiver a little.

Owen reaches into the back seat, "Here." He says putting a jacket around my shoulders.

I look at it and smile, it's his DeGrassi football jacket, it's warm and soft and I pull it closer around me. It's permeated with his scent and I breathe it in, it's sweet and musky and perhaps it is all the excitement of the night, or how tired I am but I find his scent comforting. My eyelids grow heavy with sleep and I can no longer keep them open, they close and I listen to the gentle sound of the water and the deep sounds of Owen's breathing and they lull me to sleep quickly.

The cry of a seagull wakes me with the sun the next morning. I open my eyes to see that I'm still in Owen's car, his jacket around me and my head in his lap. I sit up quickly and the movement seems to wake him up.

"Morning." He yawns.

"Why didn't you wake me and take me home? You didn't have to spend the night in your car." I exclaim yawning myself as I watch the sun just barely begin to peak over the water.

He shrugs, "I fell asleep too. Buckle up I'll take you home, you should try to get a few more hours of sleep we'll be out late again tonight."

I buckle my seatbelt and he drives me home, he parks the car and I take off his jacket, collect my purse and get out of the car but so does he. "What are you doing?"

"Going in to make sure those men aren't still there." He tells me.

I unlock the door and Owen follows me in. My Mom is asleep on the couch in the arms of one of the men, they are covered by a blanket but I can see they are both nude. I bite my lip as tears crawl down my cheeks, feeling a stab of pain in my chest to see my Mother, a woman I used to admire in such a state. Owen puts a hand on my shoulder and I shut my eyes swallowing the rest of my tears as we go upstairs. The door to my room is closed; I open the door and heave a relieved sigh when I find it empty.

"My door locks I'll be okay." I assure Owen.

"Lock it then I'll show myself out and I'll see you tonight." He instructs me.

I nod and shut the door, locking it behind me. I hear Owen going down the stairs and a second later the front door opening and closing again. I change in to my pajamas and crawl into the bed realizing I am still very tired I quickly fall asleep again.

**(OWEN)**

I unlock my front door and enter my house to find Tristan and Dad eating breakfast; it's early for Tris to be up meaning he either had another bad dream or he woke upearly to spend time with Dad.

"Where were you all night?" Tris asks and Dad looks at me.

"With Clare." I tell them.

"Clare, that's the girlfriend Mom told me about, the one who's coming to dinner on Tuesday?" Dad asks me.

"Yes Dad and before you start the lecture on safe sex we were at the pier talking in my car. I'm going to bed now I'm tired." I yawn.

"Sleep well son." Dad says.

I walk to my room and close the door behind me, slip off my shoes and crash onto my bed. Several hours later I wake up and look at my clock its one in the afternoon, I get up with a groan and a stretch I could have slept some more but I'm hungry. When I open my door the house is quiet and I know my family has gone somewhere. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit at the table. Everything Clare confessed to me last night comes to the fore front of my mind. I had always thought her life was so perfect but it wasn't. I feel bad for her, for everything she went through with her sister. Everything Eli put her through and K.C. Her parents' divorce and everything they are putting her through now with their behavior. But she'll have fun this summer despite her parents and Eli; I'll make sure of it.

**(CLARE)**

It was nearly nine and I was waiting for Owen to pick me up. Mom had left around seven to go to the bars again. Her male friend had been gone when I woke up at noon thank god. There was a knock at my door and I opened it and smiled at Owen.

"You look nice." He compliments as I lock the front door.

"Thank you, so do you." I return his compliment as we walk to his car; he is simply dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

We buckle up and he starts driving. "Did you get some more sleep? Your Mother's guest didn't bother you did he?" He asks.

"No he was gone when I woke up again this afternoon." I assure him.

"Good." He says.

We drive in silence for a few minutes and he parks near the school. We get out of the car and start walking through the wooded area at the edge of the school property.

"You didn't tell me this party was at the ravine." I exclaim as I realize where we're going.

"You didn't ask and when were you ever at the ravine?" He inquires.

"Alli dragged me in grade nine so she could hang out with Johnny." I explain.

The ravine comes into view lit by a large, roaring bonfire illuminating a plethora of dancing, rowdy drunk and I assume high kids. Loud music is emanating from a boom box on a picnic table. I see several coolers I assume are all full of beer and hope that at least one contains something I can drink. A few eyes fall upon us as we enter the clearing but most are too caught up in their drunken revelry to pay us any attention.

"Stay here I'll get us some drinks." He tells me when we near the bonfire.

I nod and he walks off, a few seconds later Bruce the Moose stumbles up to me.

"You look famlar." He slurs.

"Hi Bruce." I say a bit begrudgingly.

"See I do know you. Wait don't tell me you're…"

"Clare?!" Bruce it cut off by Johnny's surprised and disbelieving voice. "Never thought I'd see you at the ravine again. How's Alli?"

"Hey Johnny, she's good, in India for the summer with her Mom." I tell him.

"No way you're Clare? Backwoods Bahandari's friend?!" Bruce drunkenly exclaims. "HEY REESE GET OVER HERE!" He yells and I close my eyes and cringe at the name Reese.

A few seconds later Reese appears, I bit my lip and shift uncomfortably. "What is it Bruce?" Reese asks and he sounds actually sober.

"Check it out its…uh…" Bruce's drunken mind has already forgotten my name.

Reese looks at me and I watch recognition come into his eyes, his face flashes surprise and then relaxes into pleasure. "St. Clare you're looking tasty." Reese says licking his lips. "Very fucking sexy."

"Watch your mouth Reese." Johnny warns.

"Come on DiMarco look at her, she's so very…"

"Taken!" Owen cuts him off, putting his arm around me with a can of cola in his hand and I take it, he kisses my cheek and uses his now free hand to open his own cola.

Bruce seems too drunk to fully take in this information but Reese and Johnny are gaping at me, I smile and open my cola. Owen turns with me and walks us to a bench where we sit.

"I was sure you'd be drinking beer." I say.

"If I'm drunk I won't be very effective in protecting you." He tells me.

I smile and sit back sipping my cola and watching the bevy of drunken teenagers. After a few minutes some boy I don't recognize sits down next to Owen.

"Owen buddy how's it going?"

"Good, what's up Pauly?" Owen greets the boy.

"Not much who's the hot chick?" Pauly asks nodding toward me.

"Clare this is Pauly." He introduces us and I smile at Pauly, Owen puts an arm around my shoulders again. "Don't even think about it Clare is mine."

Pauly smiles and turns to Owen and the two begin talking; I finish my cola and get up tossing the can in box full of other empty cans. The song playing is one that I like and I begin dancing. I'm not dancing but a minute when hands come to my waist and I feel someone moving behind me, I turn to see Reese smiling at me, lust in his eyes.

"You certainly filled out since last year St. Clare." He says eyeing my chest and the way he looks I'd swear he could see right through my sky blue top.

"Don't call me that please I always hated that nickname and must you be so vile?" I ask.

"It wasn't vile it was a compliment I said you looked beautiful. You don't like be complimented?" He questions.

"You said I filled out, you didn't call me beautiful." I retort.

He just smiles, takes my hand and pulls me to him pressing our bodies together by placing a hand at my lower back. Before I can struggle or pull away Owen is there to pull him off me, once Reese is away from me Owen's arm is around my shoulders.

"I don't mind you dancing with my girl Reese but touch her like that again and I'll break your hand." Owen tells him. Reese puts up his hands backs up a couple of steps and then turns and walks away. "You could have asked me to dance." Owen says to me when Reese is gone.

"You were talking to your friend." I shrug.

"Go sit down I'll get us some food." He commands.

I go back to the bench and sit down again, when I look back at Owen he has not moved and there is a tipsy blonde hanging off him. I bite my lip nervous but not jealous our relationship is fake after all.

"Get off me Paulette I have a girlfriend." Owen demands removing her arm from his neck.

"I don't mind." She giggles.

"I do." He tells her shoving her away a little more roughly this time.

She finally leaves and he walks out of my view. He returns a couple minutes later with two plates, each has a hamburger and a handful of chips, he sets them down and walks away again appearing a moment later with two more cans of cola and he sits next to me.

"You could have given into her, we're not actually dating." I say in a low voice as he takes his first bite.

"If I gave into her advances it would leave you open to Reese and the rest of the drunken slobs here and besides I don't like Paulette she's skankier than most of the girls here." Owen says.

I smile as I take a bite of my burger, when we're done eating Owen gets up to toss our trash. I watch the people dancing and milling around and then I hear a vaguely familiar voice and look to where it came from.

"Jay?" I question standing up from the bench and walking up behind him, he's talking with another boy I don't recognize.

He turns around and looks at me, it takes a moment for his soused brain to register who I am. "Baby Edwards? Shit you lost the glasses and cut your hair and got…" He stops, looking at my chest unsure of the word to use.

"Who's this and why's he looking at your chest?" Owen questions coming up and putting an arm around my shoulders.

Jay looks Owen up and down quickly and scrunches up his face at him. "Who's this and why's his arm around you?"

"Owen this is Jay, he was a friend of my sisters. Jay Owen is my boyfriend that's why his arm is around me." I explain.

"Nice to meet you Jay why were you staring at her chest?" Owen says gripping Jay's hand a little too tightly as he shook it. I could tell by the pained expression Jay got on his face.

"Sorry but Baby Edwards didn't have those last year I…" Jay was cut off by his friend

"Wait Edwards as in Darcy?"

"Oh yeah sorry this is Darcy's baby sister Clare, that's why we call her Baby Edwards. Clare this is Sean Cameron, he's here visiting." Jay introduced us.

"Oh sure Emma used to talk about you, it's good to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah you too." Sean smiled.

"What are you doing at a ravine party?" Jay asked.

"I came with my boyfriend he'll keep me safe." I assured him patting Owen on the torso as I said boyfriend.

Jay squints his eyes and looks Owen up and down a little more closely. "Be good to her or we'll make you sorry."

"Jay your drunk." I tell him.

"So it doesn't make it any less true." He retorts.

"Don't worry I'll be good to her." Owen assures him. "Come on Clare let's go dance." Owen says escorting me to what appears to be the makeshift dance floor with a handful people dancing. "Who exactly did he mean when he said we'll make you sorry?"

"I'm pretty sure he meant him, Spinner and Peter but he was pretty drunk so I can't be certain. Although both Peter and Spinner moved away so you don't have anything to worry about." I tell him.

"I wasn't worried because," he leans down to my ear to whisper the next part, "even though we aren't really dating I will always treat you well." I can't help but smile and bite my lip. "So what kind of a name is Spinner?"

"It's not his real name; Darcy told me his real name was Gavin. I'm not sure how he got the nickname though." I explain.

We dance for a couple of songs and then he grabs us two more cans of soda and we sit down again. We leave around four when most everyone else is either passed out drunk, left or paired off and making out or worse. He drives me home and parks the car getting out with me; I cock an eyebrow at him and give him a quizzical look.

"I'm coming in with you to make sure your Mom doesn't have any surprise guests over again." He says.

I unlock the door and go in Owen just behind me, the living room is dark and when I flip on the light the living room is empty.

"All clear." I smile.

"Nothing's going on tomorrow night but call me if you need to get out. Otherwise I'll pick you up at 5:30 on Tuesday for dinner at my house." Owen tells me.

"Okay thanks Owen." I smile.

He smiles and walks to the front door but turns and looks back at me. "And if your Mom does have surprise guests or comes home with some, call me I don't care what time it is got it?"

"I will." I promise him.

He smiles and goes through the door and I lock it behind him. I walk upstairs to find Mom asleep across her bed, fully dressed and her shoes still on. I groan and go into her room slipping off her shoes and covering her with a blanket. I close her door and get ready for bed, before I get into bed I turn on my laptop and check my e-mail and there's actually one from Alli. She says she's having a great time at her grandparents' house in India. There's a cute boy that lives next door and she's having lunch with him tomorrow. Says she misses me and Jenna and everyone else. Then she asks me how my summers going? I don't know how to answer her, she doesn't know about the way my parents have been behaving since the divorce. Only Owen knows I haven't told anyone else. And obviously she doesn't know about my deal with Owen. I reply by saying I'm so glad she's having a great time, my summer is going fine and I miss her too. Then I turn off my laptop and get into bed, pulling up the covers with a yawn, turning out my light I'm asleep within minutes.

**Update Soon**


	3. Meeting His Parents

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Lots to fit in so it's pretty long**

**Ch.3 Meeting His Parents**

**(CLARE)**

I stretch in my bed and groan a little, it may be summer but Monday mornings never seem to be welcome. I turn over and look at my alarm clock, scratch that Monday afternoon, oh well I didn't get into bed until after 4:30 this morning can you blame me for sleeping past noon? Mom will be at work, it's probably a good thing she works alone most of the day in a room without harsh lights or I'm sure she would stay home with hangovers more. Then again she's getting hangovers less and less the more she builds up her tolerance. Hearing my stomach grumble I get up and groggily make my way to the kitchen, since making a hot breakfast simply sounds like too much effort I settle for cereal. Sitting at the dining room table eating I look around the living room and kitchen and decide I should tidy up today as my Mom most certainly won't do it and Dad will just ask his whore, I mean girlfriend to do it and I hate when she touches our things.

After I eat I clean up the empty beer bottles and cans, dust, vacuum and do a load of laundry I finish around five and the phone is ringing. It's my Mom telling me, surprise surprise, she won't be home for dinner and I can get some money from her nightstand to order pizza. Deciding I'd rather go out for some air than order in pizza I take a quick shower throw on some jeans and a blue top and head for the Dot. I half regret this decision as I walk there since the June weather is hot and muggy and by the time I get there the humidity is frizzing my hair, I'm sweating and my top is sticking to me. Thank god inside the Dot is air conditioned, but also fairly crowded so I take a seat at the counter. I look around it's mostly filled with kids and most of them go to DeGrassi but none that I really know or would consider my friends. I wave to a few kids that were in my classes and then turn when I see the waiter approach.

"Hey Clare what can I get for you?" Fitz asks me a little nervously.

Ever since the incident at my house he's been fairly shy around me. "Hi Fitz I'll take an iced tea and a salad."

He writes it down with an almost shy smile, looks like he's about to say something else and then turns to put the order on the spinny thing that goes into the kitchen. Fitz keeps looking like he wants to talk or ask me something the whole time I eat and it starts making me uncomfortable so I eat fairly quickly and walk home. Mom is of course not home when I get there and I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV but a couple of hours later Mom returns home, tipsy but not drunk she is however not alone. She's with the man from the other night the one that wanted me to join them, just the sight of him makes me shiver involuntarily and I'm not sure why. He's fairly tall, taller than my Father, younger too by about ten years by the look of him. He has wavy dark blonde hair, green eyes but not piercing like Eli's, Tim's are dark and clouded. He's fairly muscular but slight, like K.C. I guess. He's also tipsy and he eyes me up and down and smiles.

"Oh baby this is Tim. This is my daughter Clare I don't think you two actually met the other night." Mom says apparently oblivious to the way he's eyeing me, or maybe I'm paranoid and that's just the way he looks at everyone when he's drunk.

"Nice to meet you Clare, you're very pretty just like your Mom." He smiles with a slimy tone and I decide I'm not paranoid.

"Yeah you too, I'm going to my room." I say and quickly run to my room grabbing my purse on the way so that I have my phone just in case the need arises to call Owen.

I lock my door and double check it, turn my music on loud and read my book until I fall asleep. The sound of the front door shutting with a bang wakes me up early the next morning and I realize it must be my Mom leaving for work and I pray that Tim is gone too. Opening my door slowly I listen for any sounds that someone else is in the house but it's silent. I let out a relieved breath and go to the washroom to shower. I spend the day reading and thus escaping reality to the world in my head for a while at least.

At 4:30 I decide I should start getting ready for the dinner at Owen's and start searching through my closet for something to wear. What does a pretend girlfriend wear to meet her pretend boyfriend's parents? I have no idea what to expect with Owen's family but considering his closest friends this last year seemed to be Bianca and Fitz I expect his home life to be like theirs. All I know about Bianca is she lives with her aunt; Adam heard it from Drew so it may not be the most reliable information. Fitz on the other hand told me all about his home life when he came to my house on that rainy day a couple weeks ago. But I am supposed be playing St. Clare the perfect girlfriend so I opt for something I would wear to church minus a sweater or jacket as it is simply too hot. I finally pick out a white blouse with a scoop neckline and half sleeves and a violet knee length skirt with my white ballet flats. I brush my hair and fix my curls, apply light makeup and finish the look with silver studs in my ears and of course my cross necklace and do a final check in the mirror just as the doorbell rings.

"Hey ready to go?" Owen asks when I open the door.

"Yep." I say grabbing my purse and locking the door as we leave.

"Where's your Mom?" He inquires as we get in the car.

"At the bars as per usual these days." I say and I must have had more anger or annoyance in my voice than I intended because he looks at me for a second.

With each mile we drive I get more and more nervous and I don't know why I'm so worried about his parents liking me. We really aren't dating and at the end of summer he's going to tell them we broke up anyway so it's likely that I'll never see them again after this summer. I look at him to look at his outfit, jeans and a black polo shirt. I must have stared a few seconds too long because he looks over at me again.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, just wondering if I look okay, am I too overdressed? Underdressed? I wasn't sure…"

He begins to laugh lightly, "Clare relax you look great, my parents will love you."

"But I'm supposed to be the perfect girlfriend that was my end of the deal. What if they hate me?" I argue still unsure as to why I'm so nervous.

"They won't, but even if they do just remember I'm telling them we broke up at the end of summer so relax." He assures me.

I take a deep breath but I'm still nervous, as we're driving I realize the houses have doubled in size and they all have large front yards. He pulls into a driveway and his front yard has a large lawn and flower garden bordered by a fence and tall bushes. The house itself is at least twice the size of mine; it appears to be white stone and reminds me of the pictures I've seen of Mediterranean villas in Greece, it even has dark blue trim and a large blue door with stained glass in it. The whole thing is very grand and not at all what I was expecting.

"You live here?" I exclaim as he parks the car in the driveway. He looks at me with his face scrunched up a bit and he looks a little offended. "Sorry I just assumed you lived in an apartment on the east side like Fitz. I mean I've never heard anyone talk about your house or…"

"I've never brought any of my friends home or anyone from school for that matter. I just don't like how people tend to treat me when they find out I have money because both my parents are partners in corporate law firms. And how do you know Fitz lives in an apartment on the east side?" He queries as we get out of the car.

"Oh he told me all about it when he was at my house." I explain but this isn't a satisfactory explanation for him.

"When was Fitz at your house?" He questions with raised eyebrows as he opens the door.

"Later," I insist as we enter the house and I look around the entry, to the right appears to be a family room or library, in front of us is a staircase leading to the second floor. To the left I see what appears to be the living room.

Owen takes my purse and hangs it near the door, and then puts a hand at my back and directs me into the living room. There's soft cream colored carpet, a large glass coffee table, two leather couches and a very large stone fire place with a huge TV above it and double French doors I assume lead to the yard but as the blinds on them are closed I can't tell. I can see some of the backyard through the windows though and it looks huge. The living room is really more of a great room as it leads into the dining room that has dark hard wood floors and a dining table with seating for eight. There's also a breakfast nook with a smaller round table in front of the kitchen. It's a very grand gourmet kitchen with dark wood cabinets, marble counter tops, a large island with a sink in it, the main sink is very big and black and the appliances are all stainless steel and very expensive looking. In the kitchen is a tall woman with red hair in a light blue summer dress, she looks up and smiles brightly when she sees us, leaving the chopping she was doing to come over to us.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Clare."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Milligan." I smile.

"Please call me Wendy it is so lovely to meet you Clare and you are simply beautiful." She says taking my hand and kissing both my cheeks and I notice that she has hazel blue eyes. She looks back at Owen, "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes and your Father should be home by then why don't you show Clare the house while I finish dinner."

Owen nods putting his hand on my lower back to escort me through the house, we turn and go back towards the entry and cross it coming to what I assume is the family room. It has the same carpet as the living room, and I'm guessing the rest of the house, and a large over stuffed sofa and matching arm chair. The back wall is all built in bookshelves filled with books and the far wall is mostly windows that look out to the flower garden. Much like the living room there is a large stone fireplace as well but no TV over this one.

"So when was Fitz ever at your place?" Owen asks me as he escorts me down the hallway and I see a half bath washroom as we pass.

"After he got out of juvie and apologized to me for Vegas night he told me he found Jesus and I accepted his apology. Then he showed up at my house one rainy afternoon, he looked like he'd been in a fight and said he wrecked his bike so I let him in. I told him I'd throw his hoodie in the dryer and when he took it off I saw he had a bunch of bruises and asked him what happened and he told me all about his drug addicted stepbrother and his home life while he hung out until the storm passed." I tell him with a shrug as we enter what looks like the den.

Owen stops walking and I look at him, he looks pensive and sort of worried. "You had Fitz in your house when you were alone? Were you still with Eli?"

"Yeah remember I told you Fitz helped to bring an end to my relationship with Eli, well he started getting protective and possessive after Fitz got out of juvie and it got worse when he found Fitz in my house that day." I say still unsure why he seems so concerned with this.

"I can't believe you let Fitz into you house when you were alone." He exclaims as we begin to ascend a back staircase to the second floor.

"I wasn't going to turn him away in the rain that would have been cruel and I thought he was your friend?" I question.

"Yeah he was, was being the key word I really haven't talked to him since before Vegas night. You know he was obsessed with you, probably still is." He comments stopping at the top of the stairs.

"I know he likes me, he told me so and said I should be with him and not Eli. He even spammed me with e-mails for a couple days but I don't know about obsessed." I say looking at the family photos that line the hallway and noticing several of a boy with curly red hair and eyes like Owen's Mom.

"Trust me he was obsessed why do you think he was so determined to bug Eli this past year?" Owen inquires.

"Fine he was obsessed but other than seeing him at the Dot when he's working, I haven't seen or talked to Fitz in the last two weeks." I tell him.

He seems to relax a little, turns and we begin walking down the hallway. "That's my parent's room," he says pointing to the master suite that has double doors. "And that's my little brother's room." He tells me pointing to a closed door, "Tris is down the street at his friend's house but he's coming home for dinner. Those two rooms are my parent's home offices, there's the upstairs washroom and this is now the rec room." He says as we walk to a room with a pool table, poker table and a foosball table I also see a book shelf filled with board games and puzzles and a large TV on one wall with a blu ray player and every game system I've ever heard of, a shelf next to it is lined with video games, blu rays and DVDs.

We go down the stairs coming to the entry way again and I stop to look at him realizing he has yet to show me one room. "Wait a minute what about your room?"

"When I turned thirteen and Tris was ten it became obnoxious to have to share a washroom with him and have our rooms so close together so we switched my room with the rec room." He explains as we walk back past the great room and I see Wendy setting the table. We go down three steps and I see another washroom and a closed door with a keep out sign on it, Owen opens the door and steps aside so I can go in. "This is my room." He says following me in.

It's very big but then it wasn't a bedroom originally, it also has a second door that leads out to the back yard which I see through the windows. His backyards is about six times the size of mine, includes a pool in the center of a large patio, a porch that must come off the great room from the French doors, a trampoline in the middle of the lawn, a built in BBQ area and a gazebo covered in ivy with a bench swing in the middle. After marveling at the back yard I look around Owen's room, it seems pretty typical for the room of a teenage boy although I really only have a few to compare it to. It's messy with an unmade bed and clothes strewn about. On one wall he has a desk with a laptop on it, there's a TV hanging from the ceiling, a bookshelf with a few sports awards as well as some books and a couple photos of him and his family. His walls are decorated with sports and music posters as well as few of scantily clad women which I scowl at but as he's not really my boyfriend I keep my comments to myself.

"Come on dinners probably ready and my Dad and Tris should be home." He says ushering me out the door, as we make our way back to the great room he takes my hand and interlaces our fingers so we look more coupley and I remind myself to act like his girlfriend. When we get back to the great room his Dad is in the kitchen talking to his Mom but they stop and he comes over to us. Owen looks remarkably like his Dad; they're both tall with about the same build and have the same hair color and eyes. His Dad looks older of course, his face has slightly sharper features and his hair is shorter, Owen's face is a little rounder than his Dad's but he definitely takes after him more than his Mom. "Dad this is my girlfriend Clare." He says releasing my hand so his Dad can shake it.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I smile as his Dad kisses my hand rather than shaking it.

"Please Clare call me Eric it's so nice to see my son has a steady girlfriend finally and one so pretty." Eric compliments me and I smile.

I hear the front door open and a minute later Owen's younger brother comes in with a big smile. "Clare my brother Tristan." Owen introduces us.

"Oh my god you are so pretty and you have the most incredible eyes!" Tristan exclaims hugging me.

"Thanks." I smile and can feel myself blush.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother?" Tristan teases. Owen scowls a little and shoves him playfully but I can tell that they're only playing and they seem to have a good relationship. I can also tell that Tristan is gay and this brings into question Owen's behavior this past year with Riley, Zane and Adam and I make a mental note to confront him about it later when we're alone. "I'm only kidding Owen's great I just can't believe he actually decided to commit to a relationship but I can definitely see why he'd do it for you." Tristan declares and this confirms to me that they have a good relationship.

"Dinners ready everyone sit." Wendy says as she and Eric carry serving dishes and a tray with a roast chicken on it to the table.

Owen gently takes my arm and escorts me to the table, pulling my chair out for me and I sit. He sits next to me; Tristan is across from me and Wendy across from Owen and Eric between them at the head of the table. Eric carves the chicken as Owen starts serving himself rice and vegetables.

"Tell us about yourself Clare." Wendy request when we all have a full plate and begin eating.

"Well…" I stall looking at Owen a little nervously as I'm really not sure what to tell them or where to begin. "There's not much to tell really."

"Ignore her she's just being modest," Owen insists, "in addition to being very beautiful she's exceptionally smart and was in the gifted program in grade nine and this last year she was only in grade ten but was taking grade eleven advanced English, Math and Science and got straight A's all year."

"Well that's very impressive Clare." Eric smiles. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"_Act like college students, have affairs and go to bars every night." _Is what goes through my mind, Owen either senses this or I made a face because he squeezes my hand lightly under the table. "My Father is an accountant and my Mother is a librarian at the Royal Ontario Museum." I tell them as Owen releases my hand.

"Clare's parents are going through a rough divorce so she doesn't like to talk about them much." Owen says and I smile at him.

"Oh how awful I'm sorry dear, you're always welcome here if you need to get away from all that mess for a while." Wendy offers.

"Thanks very nice of you." I smile remembering a similar offer from Eli's parents.

"Clare is an accomplished writer too, last year she wrote for the fortnight fan boards and had a pretty big following." Owen adds and I wonder how he knows about that or that I was Madam DeGrassi.

"Shut up I love fortnight! I don't know what drove you to lose your mind and date my brother but never break up with him, we're so keeping you." Tristan exclaims.

I giggle, "Why thank you Tristan but I didn't have to lose my mind to become his girlfriend, Owen is a good guy." Hey I'm playing the girlfriend I better sell it.

"He just likes teasing me." Owen says smiling again reinforcing that they have a good relationship and care about each other a lot.

"I have the best idea," Tristan says after a few minutes and we all look at him, "Clare should totes come with us to the wedding!"

I look at Owen, "Wedding?"

"My cousins getting married." He explains.

"Oh yes I should have thought of it sooner, of course you'll come you are Owen's girlfriend. The wedding is two Saturdays from this coming one on Prince Edward Island. We already have hotel rooms and everything I'll call our travel agent first thing in the morning and have them get you a ticket on our flight. We're going for the whole weekend leaving Friday morning and coming back Monday morning. Your parents will be alright with it won't they?" Wendy asks enthusiastically.

"They'll be fine with it." I assure her. _"They'll never even notice." _I add silently as I take another bite. "I'll need to go dress shopping though; I don't think I have a dress nice enough for a wedding that still fits me anyway."

"Don't worry about it dear I'll take you dress shopping this Sunday." Wendy says to me with a big smile.

"Thanks that'd be nice." I smile back.

"Mom always did want a daughter to take shopping." Owen laughs.

Wendy starts talking about her niece that's getting married; her name is Rachel, and her fiancé. Rachel is the daughter of Wendy's older sister I find out and then I tell them about Darcy and how she went to Africa and joined the peace corp. I just leave out the why.

"Dinner was wonderful thank you Wendy." I say when Owen and I are ready to leave.

"Oh you're very welcome dear it was our pleasure to have you. I'll see you Sunday for dress shopping." Wendy says kissing my cheek.

"Can't wait," I reply with a smile unable to remember the last time I went shopping with my own Mother.

I say goodbye to Eric and Tristan hugs me goodbye and then I grab my purse from the entry and Owen and I go out to his car.

"I think my family might try and adopt you when I tell them we broke up at the end of the summer." Owen laughs when we get in the car. "See you had nothing to be nervous about, I told you my parents would love you and Tris is nuts about you."

"Yeah speaking of Tristan," I say and slap his arm as hard as I can; it makes a loud smak that echoes in the car just a bit.

"OW! For such a tiny girl you sure can hit hard. What was that for?" He questions with a pained expression.

"Tristan is gay!"

"Yeah so." He shrugs.

"SO! So you tormented Riley and Zane all season! So you threw my best friend into a door because he's FTM!" I exclaim angrily twisting my face in annoyance..

"Oh yeah," he says and he looks truly ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that. Tris came out last summer, I mean we suspected for a while but still actually hearing him say it was different. I love my brother and I'd never hurt him but I guess I had some problems with it at first and I kinda took it out on Riley and Zane. I know I was a jerk and I made my peace with them at the end of the season. As far as Adam's concerned I never had a problem with him. Bianca was upset and she insisted Fitz and I do something about it, I went along with it and got carried away. I felt bad as soon as I did it and I'm truly sorry for doing it, I haven't bothered him since and I'm even friends with Drew now. Really Clare you have to believe me I feel awful for the whole thing." He insists and he does look regretful his eyes showing nothing but remorse.

I relax my face, "I appreciate the apology but the one you should really apologize to is Adam." I scold him as he starts driving back to my house.

"You really think he'd listen and accept an apology from me after all this time?" He asks and I catch a hint of hope in his voice.

"Adam's an extremely understanding guy I'm sure he would, it's worth a try right?" I prod.

"Okay I'll apologize to Adam." He promises and I smile. "You know you don't have to come to this wedding. We can tell my Mom your parents said you couldn't go away for the weekend."

"What kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I wasn't my fake boyfriends date to his cousins wedding?" I say sardonically. "Besides I like your family their really nice and I get a free weekend away from my parents and they'll never notice I'm gone." I tell him and I know my tone gets mournful at the end, I couldn't help it.

Owen puts his hand on my shoulder, "You know my Mom was serious if you ever want to get of the house and not go out you can come hang out at mine."

"Won't you get tired of seeing me all the time? I mean we'll be going out to parties and stuff practically every night if I start hanging out at your place during the day and the nights we don't go out you're sure to get sick of me before the end of summer." I say half teasing.

"We'll I'd say my Mom would probably occupy all your time but both my parents work too much and are rarely home. But if I get sick of you I'll just pass you off to Tristan." He jokes and I scrunch up my face and smack his arm again but lightly this time. "Kidding I'm kidding." He assures me with a good natured smile and I smile too.

When we get to my house the light is on in the living room and there's a second car in the driveway I don't recognize and I bite my lip nervously hoping Tim isn't there but my instincts tell me he is.

"Thank your Mom for dinner for me again, I had a nice time. It was nice to have a family dinner." I say doing my best to keep the apprehension out of my voice. I start to get out of the car but he catches my wrist lightly and I look back at him.

"You okay?" I nod but bite my lip out of habit; he looks past me to the house. "Your Mom's home, with company I'm guessing by the number of cars in your driveway. Another private party?"

"I don't know but last night she came home with the man that wanted me to party with them and My Mom introduced me to him, his name is Tim." I barely finish telling him this before Owen is out of the car I get out to and walk quickly to catch up with him. "Owen what are you doing?"

"Going to in to check out what kind of company your Mom has over and anyway I don't think I was ever properly introduced to your Mother." Owen informs me.

I go to unlock the front door only to find it already unlocked, I open it and we step in. I can hear my Mom laughing, the TV on loud and smell some kind of alcohol. Tequila I find out as I see the bottle on the counter next to the blender it looks like they were making margaritas. Hearing the sounds of kissing and I decide I better announce that we're home in case they aren't exactly dressed.

"Mom we're home." I call out before we step out of the entry.

We hear whispering and some scrambling sounds and then my Mom and Tim come around the corner and my Mom is fixing her hair, awesome. Tim smiles at me and Owen's arm is around my waist instantly, I turn my head just slightly to look at him and see that he's glaring at Tim.

"Hi I'm Tim and you are?" Tim says in an overly friendly manner, extending his hand to Owen.

"I'm Owen I'm Clare's boyfriend." Owen says in a warning tone, giving Tim a daggered glare and gripping his hand so hard I could see the skin on Tim's hand start to turn white.

"Nice to meet you." Tim said trying to hide his pain and Owen finally let go and I couldn't help but smile. Hopefully that would keep Tim from ever looking at me again.

"Mom you remember Owen right?" I ask still smiling.

"Yes you came to pick Clare up the other day but I don't think we met, I'm Helen." Mom says in an alcohol imbued voice as she hangs off of Tim.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Owen says but his voice is edged with sarcasm and contempt. Then he turns and moves in front of me so that my Mom and Tim can't see me. "You gonna be okay? You can always come back to my house." Owen offers.

The offer is tempting but I hate to be a bother. "My door locks and I'll turn up my music, I'll be fine." I assure him.

"Okay call me if he tries anything or even looks at you funny." Owen instructs me and I nod.

I expect him to leave but instead he puts one hand on the wall to lean over me, his other arm comes around my lower back and pulls me to him a little forcing me to lean back just a bit and therefor my back to arch slightly. Realizing he's about to kiss me I put my arms around his neck and then his lips are on mine. The one other time we actually kissed was before we made our deal to be a fake couple, when he saved me at the party and it was close mouthed and pretty short so I expect him to pull away after a few seconds, but he doesn't. I assume he's putting on this show for Tim and my Mom which I'm fine with but surprise even myself when I part my lips for him, it doesn't even take a second for his tongue to enter my mouth and start stroking my tongue. And then just as I start really relaxing into the kiss and forgetting that we're not really a couple he pulls away with a wink and I have to keep myself from biting my lip.

"Good night Owen." I say walking him to the door.

"Get upstairs and lock your door, I don't trust that guy. I'll come get you at nine tomorrow night." He says and then turns and walks out to his car.

I close the front door and make sure it's locked before running up to my room and locking my door.

**(OWEN)**

I knocked on the front door of the Torres home hoping Clare was right and Adam would forgive me, a minute later Drew answered.

"Hey Owen what's up?" He asks with a grin but giving me a curious look and I wonder if I look as nervous as I feel.

"Hey Drew is Adam here?" His face changes and I recognize the protective brother look; I've used it more than a few times on people threatening Tris, I put up my hands, "I just want to talk to him."

He stares at me for a minute and then backs up to let me in and closes the door behind us. "ADAM YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Drew yells up the stairs.

Adam appears a moment later and looks more than shocked to see me. "Uh hey Owen." He says slowly and I see the apprehension in his eyes, he looks over at Drew who is now leaning on the sofa with his arms crossed and I know he's going to stay to hear what I have to say to his brother.

"Listen I just wanted to come by and apologize for pestering you in the washroom and throwing you into the door. It was cruel and stupid and I felt horrible as soon as I did it. Bianca was so insistent that Fitz and I teach you a lesson and like an idiot I went along with it thinking I was being a good friend but really I was just being a bad person. I really never had a problem with you or the fact that you're trans. Anyway I'm really sorry, I wanted to tell you I was sorry a long time ago I just wasn't sure you'd actually listen and accept my apology." I finish scratching the back of my head nervously.

For a minute both brothers are completely silent and staring at me shocked, I can't blame them though I'm not exactly known for apologizing or being humble.

"Thanks Owen that was big of you and I do accept your apology, but can I ask what made you do it now? You said you've wanted to apologize for a long time so what made you try now?" Adam inquires.

"Let's just say a new friend encouraged me." I tell them not sure if I should tell them about the deal Clare and I have.

They both look a little confused but they've both relaxed now. "Cool well thanks again for apologizing even though it took you long enough." He chides me. "Anyway I should head to Eli's he's getting out of the hospital today." Adam says.

The mention of Eli only reminds me that he went crazy over Clare, which brings out my protective instinct and I decide I should swing by her place to check on her after knowing that Tim guy was there last night.

"Yeah I gotta get going too, see you guys around." I wave and show myself out hearing them both call goodbye as I walk through the door.

I drive to Clare's and see that both cars are gone so I assume her Mom and Tim have gone to work. I ring the doorbell and it takes a couple minutes for her to open it and when she does she's wearing nothing but a long silky silver robe and her hair is wet, I surmise she just got out of the shower but I can't help but stare and my brain forgets the English language for a minute. Hey I know she's not really my girlfriend but she is hot and I'm just a guy.

"Hey Owen I thought you said you were coming to get me at nine tonight it's like eleven in the morning." She greets me with a smile but pulls her robe closed just a little and looks terribly self-conscious all though I have no idea why.

"I am I mean I'll be back at nine but I wanted to check on you after last night." I explain.

She smiles sweetly, "I'm fine I kept my door locked and my music up and they were gone when I got up this morning."

"Good I also wanted to tell you I apologized to Adam and you were right he did listen and accept my apology." I tell her and her smile grows.

"Thanks for talking to Adam that to took a lot of courage and I appreciate that you did it." She says.

"Well I should let you get dressed I'll see you at nine." I say after a few seconds of silence.

"Bye Owen." She says softly and then closes the front door.

**Update soon**


	4. Eminence Front

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited :-)**

**Ch.4 Eminence Front**

**(CLARE)**

I hear the doorbell ring and run downstairs, Owen smiles at me when I open the door. He's dressed in jeans and a light blue polo and coincidentally we match as I'm wearing capri jeans and a light blue tank top.

"Thanks again for apologizing to Adam." I smile as we get into his car and he starts driving.

"I should have done it a long time ago." He shrugs.

A short time later we park at in front of a brick row house and get out of the car. As we walk up to the door his arm comes around my shoulders to keep other guys from hitting on me. Owen knocks on the door but even out here the music is horribly loud so when no one answers after a minute he simply opens the door. The inside has super loud music but only about a dozen kids mingling about but as we walk through the living room I see that the backyard is full of kids, a few dancing on the small deck but most are talking and drinking on the lawn. Along one side of the yard under a string of lanterns is a table with a cheap plastic table cloth and a myriad of drinks mostly alcoholic. Owen escorts me down the stairs and to a corner that isn't so crowded.

"Stay here while I get us drinks." He instructs and I nod.

Owen walks away and I look around, I do recognize some of the kids here but not from DeGrassi they're on the North Park High Basketball team I remember seeing them at the last game. Normally I avoid sports games but as K.C. and Dave are on the basketball team I go to a few games to support my friends, although Alli still has to drag me usually. As I'm somewhat mindlessly looking around I get bumped into from behind and I turn around.

"Oops sorry," the boy begins to apologize as he turns around but I recognize his voice it's Zane and I see Riley next to him. "Oh hey Clare." Zane smiles.

"Hi Riley, Zane." I greet.

"Did I hear prop master Clare?" It's Declan's voice and my cheeks go a little pink remembering my crush on him.

Declan appears with a pretty drunk looking Fiona and a sober Chantay. "Hey guys. When do you guys leave for University?" I ask and then remember Fiona didn't graduate and feel a little guilty she doesn't seem to notice though.

"Yale orientation is in three weeks, I came to visit Mom and Fi for a week." Declan informs me.

"I'm just going to Banting so I don't have to go very far and orientation isn't the until the last week of July." Says Chantay.

"We leave for Eastern in a couple weeks." Zane says for himself and Riley.

"Where's Eli?" Fiona asks taking a sip from her red plastic cup.

"Fi! They broke up remember." Chantay snaps at her and looks at me apologetically.

"Because the boy lost his mind and crashed his car to get her to come see him." Owen announces coming up to us. "Hey guys." He greets them and hands me a plastic cup with what looks like cola in it and puts his arm around me again.

No one answers 'cause they are all gaping at us, everyone except Fiona that is. "Oh you two make a cuter couple than her and Eli." She giggles tipsily, "Sorry Eli went crazy but you two are adorable." She says and then gulps down the rest of her drink.

Of the other four I know Declan the best and only because we worked on the play together but they're all staring at us like I just announced I was pregnant with Mr. Armstrong's baby!

"Clare and Owen…Owen and Clare, nope doesn't matter how I say it sounds wrong either way." Zane mumbles and I feel Owen tense next to me and his arm around my shoulders tightens just a little.

You'd think we were really dating and he was really insulted by that but I look up at him and his face is calm. Owen starts talking to Riley and Zane about football and Chantay and Declan start their own conversation and I start getting bored and tired of standing. Seeing some white patio furniture I go to sit down, as Owen still has his arm around my shoulders he moves with me and the others just sort of migrate with us. The furniture is metal with lattice pattern seats and flowers along the back and consists of two small benches, two chairs and a table. Owen and I take one bench, Riley and Zane the other, Fiona and chantey sit in the chairs and Declan leans on the table. I only sit a few minutes before Fiona hops up and starts pulling at my hands.

"Come dance with me Clare." Fiona insists.

I hand my cup to Owen and Fiona drags me up to the deck and we start dancing to the music. I look back at the group and Owen is watching us carefully; he really is taking his end of the deal to keep me safe seriously. Fiona is too drunk to really dance well, she has hold of both my hands and we're more or less swinging and swaying to the music together but it's more interesting than football talk. We dance through a couple songs but during the next song a guy comes up behind each of us putting their arms around our waists and grinding into the back of us, Fiona lets go of my hands so we can each turn around.

"Gross get off of me, I like girls!" Fiona demands trying to push the guy away but is too drunk to be very effective.

"Let go of me you cretin I have a boyfriend!" I demand as I'm not drunk I do manage to push him away a bit but he comes right back.

"HEY!" Come too angry voices and everyone on the deck stops and looks over at a very pissed Owen and Declan.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend ass hole!" Owen commands advancing on the boy.

"Get the hell off my sister!" Declan commands.

The boys take a second too long to decide and Owen and Declan pull them off of us, Declan steps between Fiona and the boy and Owen puts his arm around me. The four boys stare at each other a second looking like they might start a fight but when Riley and Zane come up to the deck and stand with us the other boys decide it isn't worth a fight and walk away.

"You two okay?" Owen asks.

"Fine." I say for both of us.

"I think I better get my sister home before she finds anymore trouble." Declan sighs and Fiona pouts a bit.

"I'll come with you; she's so drunk you might need some help." Chantay offers.

"We're just gonna go, we have another party to attend tonight." Riley tells us.

We say goodbye and Owen takes me back down the stairs and releases his arm from me when we get back to the table with our drinks. We mingle for a while outside and then go in where there are less people and now that it's after ten the music has been turned down to a reasonable volume. We sit down on the couch joining a small group of two girls and two boys that seem to know each other; one boy is shuffling a deck of cards.

"You two playing?" The other boy asks us.

"Playing what?" Owen inquires.

"Strip poker," says the one shuffling the deck of cards.

"I'm not wearing that much to strip off." I point out.

"Oh don't worry Sherry and I were just about to fix that." The girl with dark brown hair tells me as she and the other girl stand.

"Just come with us." The girl I presume is Sherry says motioning for me to follow them.

Owen looks at me and I shrug figuring that I stand a decent chance as Spin and Jay used to play poker with me. I get up and follow the two girls back to a bedroom, a boy's bedroom; they go right in and to the closet and start pulling out button up shirts and such.

"Kyle won't mind if we borrow some of his clothes." The other girl assures me and I surmise Kyle lives here and these two know him. "I'm Cinder by the way." She says handing me a checkered flannel that look like something Adam might wear.

"Clare." I say slipping on the shirt.

"Is that your boyfriend with you?" Sherry asks me as she puts on a black t-shirt.

"Uh yeah Owen is my boyfriend." I nod.

"He's hot." Cinder giggles.

After each of us has added three more layers to our clothes we go back to the living room and the boy's eyes us with disappointed faces.

"That's Tommy and Scott." Sherry says introducing the boys to me as we sit down again. "This is Clare."

I smile and Tommy starts dealing, the first hand is won by Sherry and the rest of us take off a shoe. I win the second hand and the others take off a shoe again. Owen wins the next hand and off comes my other shoe, Sherry and Cinder each take off one of the shirts they borrowed from Kyle's closet, Tommy and Scott each take off a sock.

"She must be cheating." Scott accuses me when I win the next two hands in a row.

"Clare is too honest to cheat she's just very smart." Owen assures them as he takes off his shirt and I bite my lip just slightly as he is very very buff.

The girls take off another extra shirt, Scott opts to take off his jeans leaving him in boxers and his t-shirt and I can feel my cheeks go pink; Tommy meanwhile takes off his shirt but he's not nearly as buff as Owen. Scott wins the next hand both Tommy and Owen take off their belts, Sherry and Cinder lose the last extra layer they have and I opt to take off my bracelet earning me a bit of a scowl from Scott. I win the next hand but just as Sherry is taking off her shirt a rather drunk boy comes in and looks at us and then smiles as he takes off his shirt.

"Sweet EVERYBODY GET NAKED!" The boy yells over the music and then proceeds to strip down completely.

"Okay that's it for me." Sherry says standing up and straightening her shirt.

Cinder does the same and the boys start getting dressed again but I can't seem to look away from the naked boy in the door way, it's like a car wreck you don't want to look but you do anyway and then Owen covers my eyes and when he takes his hand away the boy is gone. The others are dressed again so I start taking off the extra shirts I had put on.

"Oh sure now she strips." Scott comments and the others laugh.

When I once again have only the clothes on I came there in I put my bracelet and shoes back on and sit next to Owen once more, he's already struck up a conversation with the boys so Cinder and Sherry start talking to me. They're asking me all kinds of questions about me and Owen, how we met, how long we've been dating etc. As I'm already lying about the fact that Owen and I are even dating I decide to just run with it and say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Oh we just met a couple of weeks ago at the beach and we've been dating ever since. Yes he was playing frisbee and knocked me over and when I said my ankle was hurt he carried me to his car where he had a first aid kit." I smile and then jump as Owen tickles my ribs just slightly and I can feel him silently chuckling at my sides.

"Awww how cute!" Cinder exclaims.

"You two should come to Tommy's party this Saturday," Sherry says to me, "unless you guys have other plans of course."

"Uh not that I'm aware of." I reply.

"Perfect," she smiles and then looks at Tommy, "Hey babe give your address to Owen I invited them to your party on Saturday." Sherry commands and I presume by her pet name for him that they are dating.

We spend the better part of the rest of the party talking with the four of them and leave a little after two when they decide it's time to go home.

"We met at the beach two weeks ago?" Owen questions me once we're in the car.

"What? We don't know them and we already lied to them and Riley and the others whom we actually do know by telling them we're dating in the first place." I point out.

"We never told Riley and the others we were dating they just assumed and we didn't dispute it." Owen counters.

"They assumed because you came and put your arm around me and when you and Declan came up to the deck you called me your girlfriend." I tell him.

"Fine but everyone in that group is leaving for University soon except for Fiona and it's not as though you and Fiona have the same friends plus she was pretty drunk. But should one of your friends find out about us you can just tell them you lost your mind after you broke up with Eli." He says.

"Technically there is no us so I can just tell them the truth." I respond.

"Or that." Owen shrugs. When we reach my house a few minutes later it's dark but there are two cars in the driveway. "You want me to come in with you?" He asks.

"No the house is dark they're probably asleep or at least in the bedroom I'll be sure and lock my bedroom door before I go to bed." I assure him.

"Okay but call me if he tries anything otherwise I'll pick you up tomorrow night at…"

"Nine." I finish for him, he smiles and nods.

I say goodnight and get out of the car, Owen waits until I'm safely inside before driving away. I get ready for bed quickly and go to my room locking my door. I wake up around ten the next morning pull on my robe and sleepily go downstairs to get breakfast. As Mom has failed to go grocery shopping there isn't much so I go for toast and fruit. When I'm nearly finished eating I hear someone coming down the stairs and the steps are too heavy to be my Mothers and I realize Tim is still here.

"_She left him alone in the house with me!"_

I get up tossing the rest of my food and turn around to be met with the horrifying sight of Tim in nothing but boxers and he's giving me a rather lust filled look. I cinch my robe tighter and glare at him.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at work?!" I state in a venomous tone.

"It's my day off I thought I'd hang out here and get to know you a little better now that your mother and I are seeing each other." He smiles carnally and I gag internally.

"Sorry I have plans with my boyfriend all day." I tell him through clenched teeth and walk quickly to the stairs.

"About this boyfriend of yours Clare," he says to me just as I start to ascend the stairs and I stop, "I don't think I like him."

"_Of course not because he's standing in your way of raping me you sick pedophile!" _I scream in my head before I turn around to face him with daggers in my eyes. "I barely know you so your opinion of my boyfriend doesn't matter to me." I snap at him angrily and run into my room to get dressed locking the door behind me.

The thought crosses my mind to just call Owen but I'm not sure that he's even awake besides I don't want to bother him even if he is and Tim didn't really try anything. Instead I dress quickly grab my purse and leave the house without another word. I begin walking to nowhere in particular as I ponder where to go, if Tim plans to be at my house all day and I'm sure that he does, then I need somewhere I can hang out for the day. Too hot to spend the day outside, the museum would mean the possibility of seeing my mother and I was furiously incensed at her for leaving Tim in the house with me. After running through a short list of options I end up at the mall, not my favorite place but there's enough to keep me occupied for the day and a food court for when I get hungry. At five as I'm in the food court eating dinner my Mom calls.

"What?" I ask into the phone.

"Tim and I are going out baby so I won't be home for dinner." Mom says cheerily.

"You're never home for dinner Mom, why don't you call if you are actually going to be home for dinner from now on." I say angrily.

"Wonderful idea sweetie." Mom says and then hangs up on me before I can ask her what she was thinking leaving Tim in the house with me.

I stare at the phone indignantly, the fact that she hung up on me only makes me angrier at her and if I wasn't in the middle of the mall I'd scream. When I finally calm myself down it dawns on me that if they're going out it means that Tim isn't at my house anymore. I walk home and heave a relieved sigh when the driveway is indeed empty, after a very long hot shower I watch TV until it's time to get ready to go out. As Owen never tells me where we're going I opt for a denim skirt and a green V-neck with sparkles around the neckline whose sole purpose seems to be to draw more attention to my bust. As I'm brushing my hair and applying my makeup I'm still infuriated with my mother and disgusted by Tim, so caught up in my anger that when the doorbell rings it startles me.

"Hey." I greet Owen trying to look happy but he twists his face at me so I don't think it worked.

"What's wrong?" He asks as I lock my front door.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I say forcing a smile on my face and we get in the car. He gives me a doubtful look but starts driving, after a short while of driving he parks as I've been looking out the passenger window the whole time, silently lamenting my mother's recent insanity, I look up to see where we are. "You brought me to a bar?" I question.

"Pool hall not a bar," Owen smiles, "I don't know of any parties tonight at least none not on the east side and I'm not taking you to one of those, they're worse than hanging out at the ravine."

We go in and I look around, it's filled with kids most of whom look of University age. There is a bar area that does seem to serve alcohol but plenty of non-alcoholic options as well as food and coffee. There's a few scattered tables near the bar area and then lots of pool tables. Owen puts his hand at my back and we walk to an empty pool table, he grabs a couple of cues and hands one to me.

"You ever play pool?" Owen asks me as he racks the balls.

"Yeah Peter had a pool table in his apartment and he taught me." I tell him as he takes the first shot but doesn't manage to sink any balls.

"Peter who?" He queries.

"Stone he worked at the Dot remember? He dated my sister before she left for Kenya." I tell him and then take my shot sinking two balls. "Guess that makes me stripes." I smile.

"Peter taught you well." Owen smiles.

"Actually it's all geometry." I reply.

"Right you're all smart and stuff." Owen says and I grimace at him.

I win the first game easily. "How about loser of the next game buys dessert." I challenge.

"How 'bout I just buy you dessert now?" He says.

"Root beer float please." I request with a smile as we walk to a table.

I sit down and he goes to the bar to order returning a few minutes later with a root beer float for me and a sundae for himself. He sits down across from me, there's whipped cream on the top of my float and I scoop some off with my finger and then lick it off like I always do.

"Don't do that again." Owen says and I look up at him and blink.

"Why not?" I question.

"Your innocence is adorable." He smiles. I look at him another minute but he's eating his sundae so I go back to eating my float but I use the spoon this time. "So you want to tell me what was wrong now?" He asks when I finish my float.

"Just that my mom has completely lost her mind and doesn't seem to care what happens to me." I lament.

"What did she do now?" He asks.

"She didn't do anything that was kind of the problem." I say and he squints his eyes at me waiting for me to explain, I look down at my empty cup and start playing with the straw as I continue. "When I woke up this morning Mom had left for work but as I was finishing my breakfast Tim came downstairs in nothing but boxers. My Mom went to work and just left him in the house with me. I asked why he wasn't at work and he said it was his day off and he thought he'd spend it getting to know me better!" Suddenly I notice that Owen has become very tense and I look up at him, his face is red, his features hard, his eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you call me?" He questions with a clenched jaw.

"I didn't want to bother you besides I went straight to my room, locked the door and got dressed and left; well after he told me that he didn't like my boyfriend." I tell him rolling my eyes as I relay Tim's comment.

"You should have called me I would have come and got you. You could have spent the day at my house." He tells me, his jaw has relaxed but he still looks livid.

"I spent the day at the mall, it was fine. It's not like he touched me he was just very friendly in a double entendre sort of way." I say.

"I don't care; if he's ever in the house with you again or if he so much as looks at you the wrong way even if your mother is there I expect you to call me. I promised to keep you safe this summer that was my end of the deal." Owen insists.

"Your end of the deal was to keep me safe at parties and such this summer not at my own house." I remind him but he just gives me a look that says not to argue with him. "Okay I promise next time I'll call you."

He finally relaxes, "Come on you can beat my ass at pool again." He says pulling me up. We have to go to the back of the room to get an empty pool table. "You rack them and break, I'm gonna get some water." He tells me and walks back to the bar.

I rack the balls and position myself to break and without warning there's a guy behind me, his arms around me and over mine. "Why don't you let me teach you how to shoot sweet thing."

"I don't need your help pervert get away from me." I demand pulling my arm forward to elbow him but before I can do so the guy is pulled off me.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Owen says in a hard tone, loud enough that the better part of the place is watching us. Owen shoves the guy against the wall and picks up a nearby pool cue and when it looks like he's about to hit the guy with it I drop my pool cue and run over grabbing Owen by the arm.

"STOP! Owen let him go!" He doesn't look at me and doesn't let go of him either. "Owen if you hit him you're going to be arrested for assault let's just go okay?"

Owen stares the guy down for another few seconds and then let's go of him. He grabs my arm but is careful not to hurt me and he walks so quickly out of there that I have to run a bit to keep up with him. We get in the car and he starts driving and I'm not sure to where we're going but he looks so angry I don't want to ask. When he parks at the school I realize we're going to hang out at the ravine again and by now he's calmed down. As we come into sight of the ravine he puts his arm around my shoulders we walk straight to the bonfire and sit in what was once the backseat of a car. Pauly is there in a lawn chair with some girl on his lap and so is Reese on the log with his arm around some other girl. Pauly and Owen start talking and I space out on the fire until I realize Owen is talking to me.

"Huh sorry?" I question.

"You thirsty?" He asks.

I nod and he gets up returning a minute later with two cans of soda Reese and the girl he's with follow Owen back to the fire and I wonder how long I was spaced out as I didn't even notice Reese and the girl had gotten up.

"Vans free if you want some alone time with your girl Owen." Reese offers and I realize where they went off to.

"If I wanted alone time with my girl we wouldn't be here and I have more respect for Clare than to take her into some scuzzy broken down van." Owen informs him and I smile, I mean I know we're not really dating but that just scored him some points.

We hang out at the ravine until about three when everyone is either asleep, high or gone. When we get to my house it's dark but there are two cars in the driveway again and Owen gets out of the car before I can even say anything. I unlock the front door and we go in quietly, he follows me to my room but stops at the doorway.

"Lock your bedroom door and if that ass is here in the morning or tries anything tonight call me, I don't care what time it is or if I'm asleep or not got it?" He asks in a low voice and I nod he turns to go down the stairs but I catch his arm and he looks back at me.

"Why'd you get so mad at that guy at the pool hall? I was about to elbow him." I say not bothering to keep my voice low as I figure both my Mom and Tim are passed out drunk.

"After you told me that Tim was almost naked with you in the house alone I was already angry and then that guy had his arms around you and I kinda lost my temper. Did I scare you?" He questions.

"Only that you were really going to hurt that guy." I tell him.

"Get to sleep; I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiles and turns to walk down the stairs.

I smile and shut my door making sure it's locked before I change for bed.

**(OWEN)**

When I get home just before five my Mom is already up having her morning coffee, she must have an early meeting but I'm glad she's awake.

"Hi honey how was your night? You have fun with Clare?" She asks me.

"Yep." I nod and then yawn, having a girlfriend even a fake one is exhausting. "Speaking of Clare she might be over here some nights. Remember I told you her parents were going through a divorce?"

"Oh yes it's just awful the poor dear." Mom comments.

"Yeah well her Mom has a new boyfriend and I don't trust the guy. I don't like the way he looks at Clare, he hasn't touched her yet but her mother left her alone with him still at their house this morning and he came downstairs in only boxers and said he wanted to spend the day getting to know Clare better." I tell my Mom and she looks ill.

"That does sound suspicious and her mother just left him in the house? How terrible, well of course Clare is always welcome at our house honey just be safe." Mom says.

I'm about to tell her we're not going to sleep together but then remember that they think Clare is my girlfriend. "We will. I'm going to bed, goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight honey." She says as I kiss her cheek. "Oh you're on your own for dinner tonight your father and I both have dinner meetings and Tris will be at Tori's house. Why don't you take Clare out for a nice dinner?"

"Sure Mom." I nod sleepily as I walk down to my room.

**Update Soon**


	5. Beach Party Tonight

**I do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**this one is pretty long**

**Ch. 5 Beach Party Tonight**

**(CLARE)**

The warm summer sun was giving my room a particularly bright golden hue on this Friday afternoon. I had spent the morning cleaning the living room and kitchen as Friday was the day my parents switched; Mom would go to the condo and Dad was supposed to come here but more likely he'd only spend a few nights. Typically he spent most of his nights at his whore's, I mean girlfriends house. No matter I had plans all weekend with Owen; our deal may have been a bit odd but this past week I had been very grateful for it more than once. It was barely two and Owen always picked me up at nine so I thought I had plenty of time before I had to get ready as I stood in my room in a towel having just showered. Just as I finished drying off my phone rang, it was Owen and I know he couldn't see me through the phone but I still put my robe on before answering,

"Hey Owen."

"Do you have a swimsuit?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, the one I wore to the car wash last year but ummm I doubt it fits me anymore. I wasn't as curvy last year. Darcy left hers here although…" I go to Darcy's dresser and pull out her string bikini and hold it up to me. "She was several inches taller and very skinny with much smaller boobs so her bathing suit is little more than dental floss on me."

Owen makes an odd noise on the other end of the line and it's several seconds before he answers. "We'll be there in twenty minutes." He says and then hangs up.

"_We? We who? And what are we doing?" _I shrug at this point I trust Owen implicitly, he proved himself more than once this past week. As I have no idea what we're doing and he's never picked me up so early before I opt for a simple summer dress; white with butterflies of all colors and my white ballet flats. After I finish getting ready I grab my purse and go outside to wait on the steps but just as I'm locking the door I hear Owen's car. When I turn around I see Tristan in the backseat with a pretty girl who has a mess of raven colored curls and now I know who he meant by we.

"Hi I'm Tori, Tristan's best friend and he was so right you are so pretty with the most amazing eyes and I love your dress." Tori very excitedly introduces herself as soon as I get in the car.

I turn around in my seat as soon as I'm buckled and smile at her. "It's nice to meet you Tori I'm Clare although I'm guessing you already knew that. Hi Tristan." Tristan smiles and waves and I turn again to look at Owen as he starts driving. "Where are we going?"

"Downtown for swimsuit shopping since you need one that fits you." He tells me.

"Okay aside from the fact that it's summer I'm assuming there is purpose for this shopping excursion?" I inquire.

"We're going to a beach party and BBQ in a couple of hours so you need a swimsuit that fits you. I brought them along," he says gesturing to the backseat, "as I don't know the first thing about shopping especially for girls swimsuits."

"It's true he's pathetic when it comes to shopping but Tris and I are shopping experts." Tori giggles.

Considering I haven't bought a new bathing suit in two years it couldn't hurt to have help buying a new one. Owen parks the car in one of the lots and Tris and Tori grab my hands and start dragging me down the street. I look back at Owen and he's following us slowly and chuckling. The first store they take me into looks more like a skater shop as the front of the store is full of clothes that look like the type K.C. wears. The back of the store however is all swimsuits and beach wear. Tristan and Tori start handing me swimsuits from the racks and when my arms are full they pull me to the dressing rooms. It's like having my own personal shoppers I didn't have to think or look through the racks myself. Now glad that I wore a dress as it's easy to slip on and off I try on the first swimsuit; It's a black one piece with a plunging neckline and cutouts on the sides.

"Let us see." Tristan requests.

I look in the mirror, it may be a one piece but there isn't much material and it's not covering my breasts very well. "Ummm I don't…."

"Don't be shy Tris is gay and I have all the same parts, well sort of my boobs are just coming in but you know what I mean. Let us see we're supposed to be helping you pick one out." Tori insists.

"What about Owen?" I ask nervously feeling very self-conscious looking at my reflection in this thing.

"He's waiting at the front of the store he can't see." Tristan assures me.

Slowly I open the dressing room door a little; when I'm certain Owen is not able to see me I open it all the way.

"Oh goodness your boobs are popping right out of that, Owen wouldn't like that. Well I mean Owen probably would but I doubt he wants other people's attention to be so very drawn to his girlfriends breasts. Next." Tori says.

After I've tried on all the swimsuits they picked out for me and we didn't find one that the three of us like I get dressed again. When I exit the dressing room again Tristan and Tori grab my hands once more and we exit the store, Owen is leaning on the exterior wall and seeing us exit follows us down the street to the next store. Just like the last store Owen waits near the front while Tristan and Tori start piling swimsuits in my arms. The fourth one I try on is my favorite so far aside from the fact that it shows more skin than I'm used to. It's a bikini sapphire blue in color with black rhinestones along the cups of the haltered top and around the waist band of the bottom. It hooks in the back of the top and everything fists just perfectly plus the color brings out my eyes. The top covers and supports well but it's still a bikini and I feel like I'm showing so much skin. I open the dressing room door to show them.

"Oh that's the one it looks so good on you!" Tori squeals.

"Definitely that one Owen's going to loooooove it." Tristan agrees in a sing song voice.

"You sure? I mean I really like it but does it show too much skin?" I ask nervously.

"No way it's perfect and you have such a great body you need to show it off. Now go change back into your street clothes." Tori orders ushering me back into the dressing room.

I go back into the dressing room and change, grabbing the swimsuit and my purse but before I exit I check the price and gasp when I see it.

"Isn't $145 a lot for a swimsuit? There isn't that much fabric in this thing." I exclaim as I open the dressing room door.

"I think it's the rhinestones but it's fine Owen wanted to know where the best swimsuit store's for girls were and I told him." Tori says.

"My brother wanted to be sure his girlfriend had the best." Tristan tells me as they start dragging me to the checkout.

I put the swimsuit on the counter and start getting out my wallet but Tristan is already swiping a card through the machine, he signs Owen's name so I assume the card is Owen's. The lady hands me the bag and we exit the store, Owen stops leaning on the wall when he sees us and eyes the bag in my hand.

"Thanks for my new swimsuit." I smile and kiss his cheek figuring that's the appropriate thing to do as his "girlfriend". "I hope you like it because you spent over a $150 on it."

"Does she look good in it?" Owen asks Tristan and Tori.

"Extremely." Tristan says.

"Very sexy." Tori adds.

"Then it's totally worth it." Owen says taking my hand.

"_Why did he just take my hand? Oh duh they think we're a couple!" _Yeah I know I should remember this whole pretending to date thing by now but it's Owen and it's still a little weird to me. I interlace our fingers and catch him smiling from the corner of my eye. We get back to his car and drive to my house again. Owen instructs me to change for the beach but bring a sweatshirt or jacket as we'll be there into the night and to leave my purse but I can bring my phone if I want. I get out while they wait in the car and run upstairs to change into my new bikini, over which I put denim cut off shorts and a short sleeve casual white blouse which snaps up the front. I leave my purse on my bed go downstairs and just in case my Dad actually decides to come to the house, leave a note that I'm out with friends and won't be home until late. Slipping my flip flops on and grabbing my purple zip up hoodie I leave the house locking the door and going back to the car.

"Without my purse what to do I do with my keys?" I question as Owen starts driving again.

"Just leave them in my car, you won't need them again until I bring you home." Owen shrugs. We arrive at Owen and Tristan's house and he turns off the car so we all get out. "I'm going to change into beach appropriate clothing, Tris pack us up some beach towels would you?" Owen requests as we enter the house.

"Sure." Tristan says.

Owen disappears into his room and Tristan and Tori go upstairs, having nothing to do I sit on the sofa to wait. Tristan and Tori reappear a few minutes later handing me a tote bag with two colorful beach towels sticking out.

"We put in a picnic blanket too, more comfortable to spread out on the sand." Tori smiles at me.

"Thanks you guys." I reply with a smile.

"We'll be back late Tris." Owen says walking up to us and holding out his hand to help me off the sofa.

"I know I'm sleeping at Tor's anyway. Bye you guys have fun." Tristan says as we leave.

We say goodbye to them and get back into Owen's car and start heading for the beach as I tuck mine and Owen's hoodies into the tote. By the time we reach the beach it's a little after four, the late afternoon sun is very warm and reflecting an amber glow on the cobalt blue water. Owen grabs the tote with the towels and blankets and I follow him as I have no idea who's hosting this or who we're looking for. My question is soon answered when Shelly, a girl who hangs out at the ravine, waves to us.

"Owen, Clare!" She calls as she waves us over.

I only know her from the two times we hung out at the ravine this past week, but she seems nice. Looking around I recognize most of the other kids from the ravine but thankfully no sight of Reese, or Bruce as I'd rather they not see me in this bikini. There are a handful of girls lounging on beach towels, blankets or chairs around the bonfire pit. There's lots of wood in the pit but it's not yet lit as the late afternoon sun is heating the beach just fine. I note one small group of guys setting up a BBQ grill and setting out coolers, a few more guys are setting up a table with chips and other snack food. Nearby two guys I also recognize from the ravine are tossing a Frisbee. Finding a spot near the bonfire pit that we like I take the blanket from the tote and Owen helps me spread it out and then I put the rolled out beach towels on it and am very glad to see that Tristan and Tori thought to include sunscreen.

"Hey I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Shelley says coming over and hugging each of us. "Oh we have rocks and stuff you can put on the blanket to keep it from blowing in the wind." She tells us and then turns to the guys setting up the BBQ. "HEY CODY!" She yells to her boyfriend.

"What's up babe?" Cody asks running over. "Hey guys." He greets us.

"Where are the rocks and stuff we gathered to hold down the blankets?" Shelley asks.

Cody walks away and returns with a plastic shopping bag and hands it to Owen, we thank Cody and take out a few heavy rocks to hold down the corners of the blanket. I sit down and start spreading sunscreen on my legs, arms and face and Owen does the same. Then I tug at my shirt a little to open the snaps and slip it off and when I look back at Owen he's staring at me or rather my new swimsuit top.

"Yeah that was very very worth the money." Owen says still staring and I giggle.

"Can you get my back?" I ask when I've gotten sunscreen everywhere I can reach. Owen takes the bottle and I hear him dispense some into his hand and then rub his hands together to warm it a little before putting it on my bare skin. "Take your shirt off I'll get your back." I instruct when he finishes with mine.

He does as he's told and I bite my lip habitually at the sight of his chiseled chest, he turns around and I dispense sunscreen into my hand and rub it in between my hands to warm it just like he did. Owen has slipped off his sneakers and is now only wearing his swimsuit, I still have my shorts on but slip off my flip flops and lean back on the blanket propping myself on my elbows, tipping my head back and closing my eyes even though I have sunglasses on. I open them again when I feel someone blocking part of my sun to see Daniel looking at me or my chest anyway.

"Hey you guys wanna come play volley ball with us?" He asks after a few seconds but not looking away from breasts.

"Sure why not." I say standing up but Owen grabs my hand and pulls me back down to the blanket with so much strength I hit a bit hard making my breasts bounce from the impact. This doesn't help Daniel look away from my chest in fact he gets a pleasured smile on his lips.

"Not a chance." Owen says flatly. "You keep staring at my girlfriends chest like that I'm gonna knock your eyes outta your head Daniel." He warns.

Finally Daniel looks away from my chest looks at Owen, gets a scared expression on his face and walks away.

"Why aren't we playing volleyball?" I question when Daniel is out of earshot.

"Because volleyball involves too much running and jumping and your generously large breasts would be constantly bouncing." He states.

"Okay but some of the other girls are playing." I point out.

"Yes but they don't have chests as large as yours or boyfriends." He retorts.

"Technically I don't have a boyfriend either." I say in a low voice.

"Yes but they don't know that." He replies also in a low voice.

"Clare!" Shelley calls to me and I look over. "Marissa and I are going in the water before it gets too cold, come with us." She insists waving me over.

Well can't play volleyball may as well, I stand up and take off my denim shorts to keep them dry, although I doubt I'll go in to far I know the water is freezing. I notice Owen is watching me carefully as I take off my shorts and he gets a very pleased look on his face when I'm in nothing but my bikini.

"Yep that was so worth $150." Owen smiles leaning back on the blanket and I can feel myself blush.

I set my shorts near my blouse on the blanket and go over to Shelley and Marissa who are already holding hands, Shelly takes my hand and we head to the edge of the water. And the three of us simultaneously shriek when the freezing cold water hits our toes. For a short time we play tag with the waves like you do when you're little. Marissa was the first to be brave enough to take a few steps into the water and she pulls me and Shelley in with her. We stay there a couple of minutes adjusting to the cold water, letting the small swells hit us and splashing a bit but we haven't gone in past our knees. Suddenly the three of us get picked up bridal style; Shelly and Marissa by their boyfriends and me by Owen. We all shriek simultaneously again and then start laughing, wrapping our arms around their necks to keep from falling in the water.

"We thought you girls said you were going in the water." Chris, Marissa's boyfriend comments as they all take a few steps forward with us in their arms.

"Maybe we ought to help them out." Suggest Cody.

"No no no don't you dare Owen!" I squeal realizing that they're about to toss in the water, I tighten my grip around his neck as tight as I can without strangling him, his arm under my legs is being squeezed by them as tight as I am able. If he's going to throw me in the water then he's coming with me.

Shelly and Marissa get tossed in the water with two big splashes and two ear piercing screams. Instead of tossing me in Owen dips my feet in the water and uses me to splash Cody and Chris before carrying me back to the sand.

"You two are so dead!" Marissa says as she and Shelly get out of the water and wrap themselves in their towels.

"Hey you guys hungry? Foods almost done." Chris says running up to us from the water.

"By food you mean hotdogs?" I chide.

"Hey there's hamburgers too." Chris says.

"Oh yes that makes it a gourmet spread." I say sarcastically. "I'll take a hotdog please." I request when we walk to the grill.

Once I have my hotdog, I put chips and carrots on my plate and go sit on a log around the fire pit a few seconds later Owen joins me, he has a hamburger and the rest of his plate his piled high with chips. Shelly and Marissa sit near us with towels still wrapped around their waists and a couple minutes later Chris and Cody sit down by their girlfriends. When I finish eating, I toss my plate and go back to the blanket to get my shorts and slip them on before sitting by Owen again. Marissa and Shelly are done eating and have disappeared by the time I return. But I soon see them headed up the beach with buckets of water I'm assuming are payback for Cody and Chris for tossing their girlfriends in the water earlier. The boys don't see as their backs are to them but Owen and I do, having finished his food Owen gets up and so do I. Owen tosses his plate and we watch as the girls dump the water on their boyfriends heads effectively soaking them and their, thankfully, now empty plates.

"You thirsty?" Owen asks when we're done laughing.

I nod laughing again as I watch Cody and Chris chase Shelly and Marissa around the beach. As I'm caught up in watching them I get bumped into and turn to see Drew and Bianca.

"Oh sorry, oh hey Clare." Drew says slowly, obviously surprised to see me at a party thrown by ravine kids.

"Hey Drew, Bianca." I smile.

"Here." Owen says handing me a soda can, then he seems to notice Drew and Bianca. "Hey guys." Owen greets them.

"Hey Owen," Bianca says with a curious look on her face.

Drew can't seem decide whether he's more shocked by what I'm wearing or by the fact that I'm with Owen but he keeps glancing at me or my chest anyway and then at Owen.

"Drew stop looking at her chest or I will deck you." Owen warns.

"Sorry, sorry she just doesn't…I mean…sorry Clare." Drew apologizes looking at my face now. "So uh you and Clare are…"

I cut him off. "Just friends Drew."

Drew and Bianca nod but they're still staring at us so Owen takes me by the arm and we sit back on the log again. Drew and Bianca get a couple of beers and sit near us and the boys start talking about football. It doesn't take Bianca long to get bored with this topic of conversation and she comes to sit on the other side of me.

"I just have to know how Owen started hanging out with you of all people?" She asks and then seems to realize that was rather insulting and corrects herself. "Sorry I just mean you guys don't exactly have the same social circles you know."

"Yeah I know. So I was at this party last week and this drunk guy was hitting on me and wouldn't stop and Owen got him to back off. We've been hanging out since, he's good at keeping the unwanted guys away but we're only hanging out as friends." I explain.

"That makes sense; he is good at keeping the undesirables away." Bianca smiles.

Drew, Owen and some of the other guys start a football game up the beach a bit and Bianca goes to her towel to soak up some sun while it's still out. I return to the blanket and reapply my sunscreen as I have no desire to get skin cancer. Since I can't get my back I put my top back on but leave it unbuttoned. The early evening sun feels nice and warm and I roll my towel back up and use it as a pillow. I'm practically asleep when I feel someone pulling at my hand and open my eyes to see Marissa tugging at me.

"Clare come on the girls are going down to the tide pools while the guys are playing football." Marissa says.

I get up and follow her and the rest of the girls down the beach.

"Hey where are all you girls going?" One of the guys ask as we pass them and the football game stops for a minute.

"To find better looking boyfriends." Shelly teases and Cody grimaces at her.

"Relax boys we're going to the tide pools." Bianca assures them.

The tide pools are visible from where we are only about a dozen meters away but walking in sand is fairly slow and to get to the tide pools you have to climb up the rocks.

"Sometimes there's oysters in the tide pools we could find pearls." One of the girls says.

"I wonder if I could stick this to Drew's back?" Bianca queries holding up a little red starfish.

"Maybe but he might kill you, or at least throw you in the water if you try." I say.

She looks thoughtful a minute. "Good point." She says putting the starfish back.

For a while longer we make our way farther along the tide pools and the rocks until I become aware that my right foot hurts and look down to see a trail of blood coming from the bottom of my foot. I sit down to look and I'm bleeding so much I can't tell where the blood is coming from.

"Uh guys." I say, the sight of blood has never really bothered me but this seems like an awful lot and I don't know when it happened. I don't remember feeling the pain of getting cut or anything but looking back I can see several bloody footprints where I was walking.

"What is it Clare?" Marissa asks.

"I'm bleeding." Is all I can say as I'm still not sure what happened.

"Fuck Clare." Bianca exclaims crouching down next to me. "Renee give me your water bottle." Bianca commands and she does.

Bianca uses the water to wash away the blood and we see that I have a cut extending nearly the length of my foot. It doesn't look very deep just very long and I have no idea what happened still.

"Here wrap my shirt around it." I say starting to take off.

"No way your blouse is white." Bianca says taking off her red top revealing her black string bikini top. She wraps her shirt around my foot to stop the bleeding.

"I don't think you should walk on that." Shelly says.

"She's right it could get infected and we need to clean it too." Bianca says.

"We have a first aid kit in the car." Marissa informs us.

"Okay go get it ready and send back Drew and Owen, we'll get her back as far as we can." Bianca instructs.

"Okay come on Shelly." Marissa says and they take off moving as fast as they can on the slippery rocks.

Bianca and one of the other girls help me up and I put my arms around their shoulders and keep my foot off the ground. Bianca's shirt could only be wrapped so tightly around my foot and it isn't helping much. By the time we make it half way back Owen and Drew are visible climbing up the rocks.

"What the hell happened?" Owen demands when we meet up with them a minute later.

"I don't know all of sudden my foot hurt and I looked down to see it was bleeding. I have no idea how I cut though." I say.

"It's pretty big but not too deep but she's bleeding like a stuck pig." Bianca says.

"Yeah I can see that." Owen comments.

"We need to get her back to clean it and bandage her foot." Drew states.

Owen takes me from the girls and carries me back to where you have to climb down the rocks. Drew climbs down the rocks just a bit and sturdies himself and Owen hands me to Drew, then Owen goes down a couple of steps and Drew hands me back to Owen. They repeat this a few times until Owen is able to hand me to Drew who is now on the sand, when Owen comes down to the sand he takes me back from Drew. Bianca comes to the side of us putting pressure on my foot by squeezing the shirt around it to stop the bleeding; she actually manages to keep in step with Owen.

"Here put her in the beach chair Owen." Marissa says gesturing to a beach chair near the fire pit.

Owen sets me down and turns the chair so that he can sit on a log and put my foot in his lap. All the guys gather around the back of Owen to see, except for Drew who sits next to him.

"Shit that looks bad." Owen says when he unwraps Bianca's shirt from around my foot.

"It doesn't hurt that much it's just big." I say.

"Here's the first aid kit." Marissa says handing it to Owen.

"Let me do it, I've had first aid training Mom makes us get certified every year." Drew says taking my foot from Owen without waiting for a response.

Drew starts cleaning it with alcohol swabs and I wince from the sting of the alcohol. Now that everyone has seen the injury most of them have dispersed again. Drew wraps my foot expertly, of course since the cut is on the bottom of my foot and so big he has to wrap practically my whole foot in gauze and warps the gauze a couple times around my ankle to make sure it stays on.

"You want me to take you home?" Owen asks.

"No it's really not that bad, it's clean and wrapped now I'm fine." I insist both because I don't want to ruin Owen's good time and because I'd rather stay here with a bleeding foot than return home to an empty house, or worse my Dad being there with his whore, I mean girlfriend. And anyway it's just now turning to evening and I want to see the sun set over the water.

Owen, Bianca, Drew, Marissa, Chris, Cody and Shelly are all giving me the same 'I must be crazy look'. I smile to assure them I'm really fine.

"Just stay off of it, I wrapped it well but if you walk through the sand the sand could get under the gauze and get in the cut. When you get home clean it again and put some butterfly bandages on before you wrap it in gauze again." Drew instructs.

Cody goes and get one of the buckets, earlier used to toss water on him, and puts it down on the ground bottom up. Drew and Owen turn my chair and Bianca puts her bloody shirt on the bucket so I can put my foot up.

"Thanks guys," I say to everyone that helped. "I think I owe you a new shirt Bianca."

"No big deal." She shrugs.

"Time for s'mores!" Shelly announces now that the drama from my mysterious injury has passed.

As I'm not sitting close enough to the fire to roast my own marshmallow Owen does it for me. He makes me two s'mores and puts them on a plate in my lap before making one for himself. Owen sits on the log next to my chair and like the others we're watching the sun set over the water and it's breathtakingly beautiful and very romantic, most of the couples are taking advantage of this by kissing and I kinda wish Owen and I were actually dating so we could do the same.

"I'm thirsty." I complain when the sun is almost down, Owen turns to me and starts chuckling. "What?" I question.

"You have chocolate under your nose." He tells me.

So I stick my tongue out and up and lick under my nose and his eyes go a little wide for some reason. "Did I get it?" I ask. When he doesn't answer for a few seconds I smack his leg.

He snaps out of it and take his finger to brush away a bit that I missed. "There, now what did you want? Oh a drink right." Owen says standing up.

"Thanks Owen." I smile and then feeling the breeze pick up as it gets dark. "Could you grab my sweater too? I'd get them but…"

"Now you stay put I'll be back in a second." Owen says.

Owen returns a few moments later having put on his own shirt and hoodie, he hands me a water bottle and my hoodie, I slip my hoodie on, zip it up, open my water and sit back. For a while we sit around the fire with everyone else; talking mostly with Drew and Bianca. At 11:30 they have to leave so Drew can get Bianca home and be home by curfew, knowing his Mom I can't blame him for being so prompt. But now that they're gone I notice that all the couples have moved to their blankets and are making out and such. The few people that aren't in a couple or already making out are drinking and I'm sure it won't be long before they start.

"You want to go home?" Owen asks.

"It's such a nice night could we hang out just a bit longer?" I request knowing he doesn't have a curfew.

"Whatever you want how's your foot?" Owen asks picking me up.

"It's fine it doesn't even hurt anymore." I assure him as he puts me on our blanket.

We lay back on the blanket using the towels as pillows, gazing up at the stars. It's all very romantic and if Owen was really my boyfriend we'd be making out right now. Believe me it was tempting but I'm just not the type of girl that can just start making out with a guy who's not my boyfriend, even if he is my fake one. When my legs get cold I take the towel from behind my head and drape it over my legs.

"Here." Owen says putting out his arm for me to use as pillow in place of the towel.

I put my head on his muscly bicep and cuddle up to him just a bit, he doesn't seem to mind. We watch the skies and listen to the crackling of the fire and the whooshing and crashing of the waves it's very relaxing and I start getting tired and soon I'm asleep. The call of a pelican wakes me up the next morning, still on the beach, Owen's arms around me, both of them as he turned on his side at some point. It's very very tempting to wake him up with a kiss and if we were actually dating I would but we're not and I'm simply not brave enough so I settle for shaking his arm gently. His eyes blink open and it takes a minute for his eyes and mind to focus and remember where we are.

"Guess we both fell asleep." He says groggily but with a smile.

"Guess so." I smile back.

"Come on I better get you home." He says letting go of me.

"I doubt my Dad even noticed I didn't come home at all." I comment with a roll of my eyes.

He helps me to stand and then picks me up and I see that most everyone fell asleep on the beach too. He carries me back to the car and sets me down in the passenger seat telling me to stay put while he goes to pack up the blanket and stuff. I look at my bandage to see the bottom pretty well soaked with blood but the bleeding has stopped. Owen returns a couple minutes later, tosses the stuff in the back and gets in but instead of driving to my house he drives to his.

"No offense but I don't trust that either of your parents has fully stocked your medicine cabinet with bandages but with all the sports I play and all the trouble Tris gets into my Mom has to keep a fully stocked first aid supply." Owen says as he parks the car.

"None taken honestly I doubt we have much more than regular band aids and antibiotic ointment." I say as he picks me up from the passenger seat.

He sets me down on the front step so he can unlock the door and turn off the alarm but then picks me up again and carries me to the second floor washroom. He sets me down on the closed toilet lid and starts rummaging around under the sink pulling out a tub filled with first aid supplies. He unwraps the gauze and tosses it in the trash, cleans the cut again and puts on some Neosporin, a bunch of butterfly bandages and then wraps it again in gauze and sports tape so I can walk on it without getting it dirty. I walk downstairs but since he didn't bring in my shoes he insists on carrying me to the car.

"You should probably get some more sleep; I'll pick you up at nine for Tommy's party." He says as he parks at my house and I put my flip flops back on so I can walk to the door. "Where's your Dad?" He asks as I open the car door.

"At his whore's apartment probably, he'll come home a couple nights this week to make sure I haven't burned down the house. He usually calls in the evenings but not always. Go home get some sleep I'll see you tonight." I smile getting out of the car. I wave to him once I unlock the door and watch him drive down the street.

**(ADAM)**

I came downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading to Eli's, it was about ten so I knew Mom and Dad would already be gone at brunch but Drew was home I heard him come in last night a minute before curfew. I started making myself eggs and bacon when Drew came downstairs.

"Hey bro how was the beach party?" I ask.

"Good we had fun. Uh when was the last time you talked to Clare?" He inquires.

"_Okay random question, where did that come from?" _I wonder. "The morning after the dance why?" I question as Drew has never taken an interest in Clare or how well I was keeping up with my friends before.

"Cause she was at the party last night." He tells me as I'm putting my eggs and bacon on a plate.

I set the pan down and look at him. "I thought you said the party was being thrown by some kids that Bianca knew from the ravine?"

"It was she wasn't there alone though, she was there with Owen." Drew says slowly.

For a minute I'm frozen, my breathing has stopped, my brain has stopped, I'm pretty sure even my heart has stopped. Drew waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of it. "OWEN! Milligan? From DeGrassi?"

"You know anyone else named Owen?" Drew asks snarkily and I glare at him.

"Are you sure it was Clare? My Clare? Small girl of five foot two, light brown curls, bright blue eyes?" I ask thinking he must be wrong.

"Yes Adam it was Clare, Clare Edwards. I may not hang out with you and your friends but I think I can recognize your closest female friend. She used to be over here all the time; she was at the bonfire when we burned Gracie's clothes. It was her Adam, they said they were just hanging out as friends but they were…I don't know very friendly and kinda flirty. It seemed weird to me, her and Owen as hanging out but you know her better than I do. Didn't she go with Fitz to Vegas Night?" Drew queries.

"Yeah but only because he basically blackmailed her into it; he promised her he'd leave me and Eli alone if she went with him. Why would she hang out with Owen though? Where'd they even meet? How long…wait remember on Wednesday Owen came by and apologized and he said he'd wanted to for a while but he finally got up the courage to do it because a new friend encouraged him to." I comment as the pieces start fitting together in my head.

"That new friend being Clare." Drew says catching up.

I grab a few quick bites of egg and scarf down the bacon and start heading for the door. "I'm going to see Clare before I go to Eli's." I call to Drew before leaving the house.

**Update this weekend wherein Adam confronts Clare and of course Clare and Owen at Tommy's party.**


	6. Shots and Ice Cream

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 6 Shots and Ice Cream**

**(ADAM)**

I rang Clare's doorbell and waited impatiently for her to open the door, tapping my foot on the cement of her front stoop. Finally I heard her come down the stairs and the door opened; her hair was messed and she was wearing pajamas so I assumed she just got out of bed. I push my way past her and go into her house, trying to find the words. She yawns sleepily and sits down on the sofa, looking at me expectantly.

"Owen! You and Owen!" I finally exclaim not my most eloquent sentence but Clare and Owen?!

"I take it Drew told you?" She sighs and I nod. "Adam calm down we're just friends we've been hanging out; what's the big deal?" She questions with another yawn.

"What's the big deal?! It's Owen that's the big deal! Remember how your date with Fitz turned out?" I question.

"Oh god Adam Owen is not Fitz and Owen didn't blackmail me into hanging out with him and again we're not dating only hanging out. He was a bit of jerk at the beginning of the year but he had his reasons and he's changed. He apologized to you didn't he?" She inquires.

I relax a little scratching the back of my head a bit sheepishly. "Well yeah he did, rather nicely too and I believe he actually felt bad about the whole thing but still don't you have other friends to hang out with this summer?"

She scowls at me just a bit. "No I mean yeah I have other friends but Alli's in India, Connor went home, Wes and Dave are away at camp and Jenna and K.C. have Tyson. Eli crashed his car to get me to come see him and you've been spending all your time with Eli." She informs me and suddenly I feel super guilty.

"Clare I…" I begin but she cuts me off.

"Adam its fine, Eli needs someone right now and obviously I can't be there for him so I'm glad that you are but you can't be mad at me for making a new friend; even if that friend is Owen." She admonishes me.

"You are just friends right? I mean Drew said you guys said you were just friends but also that you guys were very flirty." I tell her.

"We're just friends Adam. Owen keeps me safe and if he's flirting with me then the other guys won't." She says slowly and I get the feeling there is more to this than she's telling me.

"Okay how in the world did you even become friends with Owen?" I ask which seems like a fair question as she and Owen don't exactly travel in the same social circles.

"Well see I was at this party my Mom dropped me off at, insisting I go since she's completely lost her mind since the divorce. Anyway this guy hit on me, the fourth or fifth one that night, and he wouldn't back off so Owen told the guy he was my boyfriend and got him to leave me alone. He takes me to parties and makes sure I stay safe and it keeps my crazy parents off my back." She tells me.

If I felt guilty before now I feel really guilty; I had no idea things were so bad with her parents or that all her friends had more or less abandoned her. "Well I'm glad he's keeping you safe at least." Is all I can think to say as it all settles into my brain.

"He does more than keep me safe Adam, he's been there when I needed someone and don't feel bad Eli needs you more than me right now but if not for Owen…" her sentence trails off as she bites her lip.

Suddenly I notice her foot is bandaged. "What happened to your foot?" I question.

She scrunches her face at me. "So Drew told you that I've been hanging out with Owen but not that I hurt my foot yesterday? For goodness sakes he helped carry me down the rocks and he bandaged my foot at the beach!" She informs me.

"Guess he left that part out." I say and notice that she's half asleep on the couch. "I should get to Eli's and let you get some sleep you look tired."

"Yeah thanks I just got home a couple of hours ago," she says and I narrow my eyes at her as I swear I just heard she came home this morning. She laughs as she pushes me to the door. "We fell asleep on the beach Adam, half the party did; see purity ring still on." She assures me showing me her hand.

I let out a relieved a sigh and wave to her as I leave. Eli's house is about a half mile away and I spend the whole walk debating whether or not to tell Eli about Clare's new friend. I get to Eli's and still am not sure as I knock on the door, Cece opens the door and lets me in.

"Hey how you feelin'?" I ask as I enter his room.

"Not too bad, but I start therapy on Monday so that'll be interesting." He says with a slight scowl.

He hands me a game controller and I sit next to him and we start playing video games. After about an hour I figure Eli should know; his foots still broken so it's not like he can go fight Owen or something.

"Hey ummm I need to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react; it's about Clare." I tell him and he stops playing and looks at me.

"Okay." He says slowly but his teeth are beginning to clench. "Is she seeing someone or something?" He questions with a tight jaw.

"Well no not really, so remember how I told you Owen came and apologized to me last week?" I ask.

"Yeah weird huh? I mean good weird but what does this have to do with Clare." Eli shrugs looking at the game.

"Yeah well remember I told you he got the courage to do it after a push from a new friend? That new friend is Clare. Drew and Bianca saw them at the party last night. I went to talk to her this morning and she swears they are only friends but I thought you should know." I tell him.

He continues staring straight ahead, but his face has become very hard, he's no longer playing the game but his eyes have narrowed into little tiny slits. "MY CLARE AND OWEN!" He yells.

"Dude calm down or your parents won't let me come over." I warn him.

"How could she…she with that Neanderthal?!" He says through gritted teeth and looks ready to punch something.

"Eli chill they haven't anything together except hang out as far as I know. Drew told me they were only friends and she told me they were just friends." I tell him.

"As far as you KNOW! What if she lied to you because she knew you'd talk to me?" He accuses and then squeezes his controller so hard it actually starts to crack.

"Eli calm down, you're going to hurt yourself again, maybe I shouldn't have told you." I say.

He calms just slightly, unclenching his hands ever so slightly but his face remains hard. "No I'm glad you told me."

**(CLARE)**

After Adam left I ate a little before going back to bed and then slept until three, when I got up and went downstairs my Father was home, sitting on the couch reading the paper. Something he used to do all the time, something I hadn't seen him do in the last couple of months not since my parents started divorce proceedings.

"Sleeping in until three in the afternoon Clare." He says in a scolding tone, shaking his head.

"I was out late and Adam came by this morning and woke me up so technically I took a nap." I say with a snide tone.

"Out late?" He questions.

"Yes Dad at a beach party." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"That's nice dear sounds like it was fun." He comments and then goes back to his paper.

"_That's nice dear! Seriously? It's like they're not even trying anymore! I swear I could come home with purple spiked hair and a nose ring and they would just ask me if I had a good time!" _I start making myself some lunch and decide to see just how much attention he really is paying. "Yes Dad I had a ton of fun, fell asleep on the beach in the arms of a boy, don't remember his name just some guy I met at the party." Hey it was half true.

"Wonderful dear I'm glad you're getting out instead of spending your whole summer reading." He says.

"Yep going out again tonight, to a party thrown by some guy I don't even know. There'll probably be drinking and sex, lots of sex." I say hoping to see even a glimmer of my old Father.

"Sounds lovely dear, I'll be out with Maggie and probably sleep at her place but be home by curfew." He says.

So annoyed by my Father's negligent disregard I eat lunch in my room and stay there until he calls goodbye to me a couple hours later. I spend the rest of my evening angrily ranting to my empty house about my parents insanity, at least until it's time for me to shower and get ready. As I actually know where we're going tonight I can dress for a party, I opt for a navy knee length skirt with a black cap sleeve top that has lace around the heart shaped neckline. Completing the outfit with my black 2 inch heels, as sandals would show too much of the bandage and black dangly earrings; I fix my hair and apply light makeup and when Owen rings my doorbell I'm ready to go. I greet Owen, grab my purse, lock the door and get in his car; I'm buckled up before he's even turned from my door.

"You okay?" He asks as he starts the car.

"Fine." I huff propping my elbow on the window and resting my cheek on my fist. He gives me a dubious look as he starts driving. "Saw my Father today." I explain.

"Ah and it didn't go well?" He asks.

"Noooo it went great he barley said boo to me and when I told him we fell asleep on the beach together all he said was wonderful. Two months ago I would have been grounded for months now he doesn't care at all what happens to me. Neither of my parents do, I'd say no one does but Adam freaked out on me this morning after Drew told him were hanging out. He calmed down after I told him we were just friends and told him you've been keeping me safe." I sigh.

Owen puts his hand on my shoulder and I look over at him. "You know I care what happens to you."

"I know," I smile, "and I don't know what I would have done without you this past week."

He smiles at me and we drive the rest of the way to Tommy's in silence. Owen parks the car and we get out and he rings the bell, it only takes a few seconds for the door to open.

"Hey you guys made it!" Sherry greets us, hugging me and pulling me inside by the hand and it's quite obvious to me she's already tipsy.

Owen follows us in and I hear him close the door, Tommy, Cinder and Scott greet us as Sherry drags me to what appears to the bar area. The party is pretty small compared to the others we'd been to, only about two dozen kids and the house is about the size of mine. Sherry very quickly introduces us to a few other people but she goes so fast I barely hear their names.

"You guys want something to drink?" Scott asks.

"Beer." I say and Owen looks at me like I just announced I was Queen.

Scott hands me a beer and I almost spit it out after taking my first sip. "Ugh it's all bitter and gross."

Owen laughs and takes the beer from me. "You got any wine coolers?" Owen asks Scott.

Scott hands me a bottle of what looks like purple soda, I open it and try a small sip and smile. "Now that's better, it's sweet and bubbly and tastes like berries." I say.

"Yeah I thought you'd like that better but I never thought I'd see you drink alcohol." Owen comments as we walk out to the porch to find a place to sit.

"If my parents don't care what happens to me why should I?" I question taking a few more sips of the wine cooler.

Owen grabs my arm, forcing me to stop walking and turns me to him. "Because other people do like Adam for one or he wouldn't have come ranting at you this morning in your recent choice of friends. And I care, so does my whole family."

I smile at him but don't have time for a response as Cinder and Sherry drag me over to a patio area that seems to have become the dance floor, drink in hand.

After dancing for a few songs while sipping at my wine cooler I finish it off and they drag me inside to get some more drinks. Some guy I don't know is now tending bar, the other girls opt for hard liquor while I opt for water as I'm already giggling like an idiot at almost everything and decide I'm tipsy. The girls pull me over to the sofa and we sit down and I realize I've lost Owen but this place isn't that big so he should be able to fine me easily if he needs to.

"We should do something." Cinder says after we all finish laughing at something, I don't remember what.

"Like what?" I question.

"Truth or dare?" Suggests Cinder.

"I don't think I can think well enough for truth or dare." Sherry giggles and I start laughing too although it really wasn't funny.

"Tommy what should we do?" Cinder asks with a pout.

He looks thoughtful for a second and then gets a slightly devious smile on his face. "How about body shots?"

"Perfect go get Scott and Owen we're totally doing body shots." Sherry says.

I have no idea what a body shot is but I don't want to seem so naïve so I don't say anything. A couple minutes later Owen and Scott appear and Tommy walks up with a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and several lime wedges.

Owen sits beside me on the sofa. "You want us to do body shots?" He whispers in my ear.

I bite my lip and shrug a little. "Are they bad?" I whisper back to him.

"No they're not bad just sexy." He smiles and I swallow hard what in the heck did I get myself into.

"Clare what happened to your foot?" Cinder asks as Scott pours six shots of Tequila and lines them up on the table.

"She cut it mysteriously at the beach yesterday, she has no idea how but it's big. Apparently this one is very fragile." Owen chides putting an arm around my shoulders and I scowl at him a bit.

"Well she does look like a china doll." Sherry giggles.

"Ooooh that's totally your new nickname; China Doll." Cinder giggles and I roll my eyes

"Okay we'll go first." Tommy says for him and Sherry.

I watch as Sherry puts a lime wedge in her mouth, sprinkles salt on her chest and Tommy licks it off, then Tommy takes a shot and takes the lime wedge out of Sherry's mouth with his. Oh boy now I know what Owen meant by sexy, our turn is going to be interesting.

"My turn." Says Sherry.

Tommy takes off his shirt and puts the salt on his stomach; Sherry licks it off, takes her shot and takes the lime wedge out of his mouth.

"Now us." Says Cinder. She also puts the salt on her chest and the process is repeated. Scott puts the salt around his navel for Cinder to lick off.

"Okay Clare its Owen's turn where are you going to have him lick the salt from?" Sherry giggles handing me the salt.

I look at Owen biting my lip just slightly; he smiles at me, takes the salt and tilts my head sprinkling some on my neck. The sudden feel of his strong hot velvety tongue licking up my neck makes me shiver in unexpected delight, I bite into my lip just a bit and my eyes close half way of their own volition. As he's taking the shot I pick up a lime wedge and quickly hold it in my mouth, and then his lips are on mine as he takes the wedge out. Then it's my turn and Owen hand me the salt and tips his head so I can put it on his neck. I lick it off slowly enjoying the feel of his skin under my tongue, then take a shot and shudder at the potent alcohol taste. And finally use my mouth to retrieve the lime wedge from Owen's, the sour lime cutting the potent liquor. Feeling the tequila hit my system almost instantly I get more tipsy and start giggling again.

"Again," Cinder giggles.

"Ooooh wait I have an idea." Sherry says, she disappears for a minute and returns with a small pink die; she puts it on the table and I see that instead of numbers it has body parts on it. "We'll roll this to decide what body part the salt goes on." Sherry smiles.

"Dude we need more lime wedges." Scott says.

"I'm not sure I should use a knife." Tommy laughs and then looks around the room. "Devin cut me some lime wedges so we can do more body shots?"

"Sure but I'm joining in." The dark haired boy says.

Devin goes to the kitchen as do Scott and Tommy, the latter two returning a minute later with several more shot glasses, they set them on the table and begin filling them all. Devin returns a couple minutes after them with a whole bowl of lime wedges.

"Umm I don't think we're driving home tonight." I tell Owen.

"It's cool you can crash here, some of the others are, Cinder and Scott are taking the guest room but you two can take my parents room." Tommy offers.

"Uh thanks." I giggle.

"Okay me first." Sherry says and rolls the die, it lands on ass.

We all start laughing as Tommy bends Sherry over his lap and lifts her skirt sprinkling the salt more on her lower back than butt but whatever. Tommy gets lips so Sherry spreads salt on his lips and licks it off and they begin making out before Cinder slaps them. Sherry takes a shot and then pulls the lime wedge from Tommy's mouth.

"Chest." Cinder announces after she rolls the die. She unbuttons her blouse and puts salt all over her breasts. Much like Tommy and Sherry this ends up with them making out and now Tommy and Sherry are making out again as well.

"My turn." Devin says as the others are two busy making out to take the shots. "I think I'll lick the salt off of you." He says to me raising his eyebrows.

I just start giggling as currently everything is funny to me but Owen tenses a little. "Touch her at all and you won't touch anything ever again."

"Come on I'm thirsty and their busy." I say standing up and pulling Owen with me. We go to the bar and I pull out another wine cooler.

"Another one?" He asks.

"I like them, they taste good." I reply.

"Just don't drink to many, you're have to go shopping with my Mom tomorrow for a dress to the wedding." Owen reminds me, I smile at him. "Let's go outside and get you some fresh air." Owen says taking my hand and pulling me outside.

**(OWEN)**

By the time I get Clare outside, she's already downed half her wine cooler, I take a seat on one of the lawn chairs and expect her to sit in the empty chair next to me but no she takes a seat in my lap. Wrapping her arm around my shoulders and leaning into me.

"_She's tipsy, she's tipsy and not thinking straight and not really your girlfriend behave yourself Owen." _I scold myself as my eyes can't seem to leave her heaving breasts.

With much difficulty I manage to look away from her chest, but she didn't seem to notice a thing as she's giggling at god knows what and downing the rest of her wine cooler. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to ever see Clare Edwards tipsy. Once she downs the rest of the wine cooler she sets the empty bottle on the ground, puts her other arm around me and cuddles up to me. I feel how aroused I'm getting as she wiggles on my lap and it takes all my will power to control it as I remind myself she's not my girlfriend and I'm supposed to keep her safe.

"I'm hungry." She says suddenly getting up and pulling at me to follow her, I oblige getting up and following her back into the house. She goes to the kitchen and starts looking through the cupboards while I lean on the counter and watch her. Apparently not finding anything that interests her she turns around with her nose scrunched up. "Hey there's no food." Clare calls to the couples still making out near the sofa.

The girls look up and I see the look of disappointment on their boyfriends faces. "There's ice cream," Sherry offers getting up and coming into the kitchen, "and chocolate sauce."

"Wait for me." Cinder chirps coming into the kitchen as well.

Tommy and Scott join me at the counter while we watch the girls scoop chocolate mint ice cream into a bowls and cover the ice cream with chocolate sauce then all three girls lean on the counter and start eating. Clare scoops up a large bite and a drop of chocolate sauce falls from the spoon and lands on her right breast then slowly crawls down into her cleavage. Someone like Bianca would have purposely teased every male in the room by looking up at us with an 'oops' look on her face and then taking as long as possible to get the sauce with her finger before licking it off. Someone like Anya would have grabbed a napkin and simply wiped away the chocolate in a demure fashion. Now here's what gets me about Clare she does neither of the two; she doesn't look up at me at all just sticks her finger into her cleavage and pulls it back up slowly along the trail of chocolate until she has it all. Then she slips her finger between her lips and sucks, not licks the chocolate form it before pulling her finger out with a slight popping sound. She's sexy without even meaning to be, without even trying.

"_Someone up there must hate me." _Is all I can think after watching that and I hear both Tommy and Scott make small noises in the back of their throats. _"She's not really your girlfriend, not your girlfriend." _I chant silently to myself as the temptation to take tipsy giggly Clare to a bedroom for a heated make out session gets a little stronger.

"I need a drink." Scott says.

The three of us turn and walk to the bar to let the girls finish their ice cream. I have a feeling the two, you know, real couples may disappear into the bedrooms after this. They opt for beers but as I may be driving soon I take a water. When we turn around again Cinder is not there anymore so Scott goes to find his girlfriend, Sherry is giggling like a hyena apparently at Clare who now has some guy behind her. He has each of his hands on the counter on either side of her on the counter, basically trapping her. At the moment she's just laughing and he doesn't seem to be bothering her but I start moving closer just to be safe. Then one of his arms goes around her waist and he whispers something in her; something she doesn't like as her eyes go wide and she stops mid bite and then drops her spoon back in the bowl.

"You have one second to get away from my girlfriend before I crush you!" I snap at him.

"I'd listen if I were you, he'll do it." Clare smiles.

The guy backs away with his hands up and an innocent look on his face and Clare comes right to me hanging on to my waist so I put my arm around her; whatever this dude said to her must have freaked her out. The dude runs outside, Sherry is giggling even harder now and Tommy comes and starts pulling her to the bedroom. I take Clare and sit her on the counter next to her half eaten ice cream and tilt her chin up to look at me.

"What did he say to you?" I ask her.

She bites her lip and looks down. "It's not important." She says quietly.

"Clare…" I start but she cuts me off by shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and she starts laughing hysterically. "Oh you think that was funny?" I ask with an accusing look but I'm smiling.

"Hilarious." She nods while laughing.

I pick her spoon up and try to shove a bite into her mouth but she turns her head and the bite slips off the spoon and onto her chest. She squeals and starts squirming from the cold before wiping it up with her fingers. She sucks one of her fingers clean and then puts the other on my lips for me to lick clean.

"_Someone up there really hate's me, this is just cruel."_

Seeing the wounded look she gets on her face when I'm not licking her fingers I sigh and oblige her and she smiles and starts giggling again.

"_Mental note, tipsy Clare is very very flirty no more drinking for her."_

"Come on I should get you home. My Mom is picking you up at ten tomorrow so you should get home to sleep." I insist, which is true but I also worry I won't be able to stop myself much longer from taking at least some advantage of her current state.

She nods and hops of the counter, she's only tipsy so she doesn't need my help walking or anything, she finds her purse and we go out to my car. When we reach her house she's fast asleep, so after I find her house key and unlock her door I carry her inside and up to her bed. Slipping off her shoes I get her safely tucked in under the covers and set an alarm on her phone. Before I leave I set a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water on her nightstand in case she needs them when she wakes up.

**Update Soon**


	7. Shopping, Slumbering and Swimming

**I Do Not own DeGrassi**

**If you read my other stories than one of the conversations between Owen and Clare should be at least semi amusing to you. If you don't read my other stories well then you should be.**

**Ch. 7 Shopping, Slumbering and Swimming**

**(CLARE)**

The alarm on my phone wakes me up and I grumble as I reach for it to switch it off. Sitting up with a yawn and a stretch and cursing the late morning sun for being so damn bright. My head is throbbing, I don't feel nauseas but I do have a headache although before last night I'd never had a drop of alcohol so this isn't too shocking. That's when it hits me that I'm in my bed, last thing I remember is falling asleep in Owen's car and then it occurs to me he must have carried me into my house and up to bed. I'm still dressed but he took off my shoes and tucked me in. I turn to put my phone back on the nightstand and that's when I see that he left me a bottle of aspirin and water, meaning for one he's had some experience with drinking; not exactly surprising. What is astonishing to me is how thoughtful and considerate he is even as a fake boyfriend and I can't help but wonder how he would be as a real one. I take a couple of aspirin and go to the washroom to take a quick shower. When I emerge from the shower into the now steamy washroom I hear my phone ringing and run back to my room to answer it but I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I question into the phone.

"Hi Clare its Wendy, I was thinking you'd come back to the house with me after our shopping excursion. Eric is going to BBQ tonight and you could stay the night if it's alright with your parents." Wendy says in a light happy and excited voice.

"_My Dad won't even notice."_ I complain silently before I reply. "Sure that sounds great."

"Wonderful oh and bring your swimsuit in case you kids want to use the pool tomorrow. Well I'll pick you up in half an hour dear." Wendy says and I can hear the smile on her face and it makes me smile.

"Perfect see you soon bye." I say and hang up.

"_Hmmm I hope Owen doesn't mind me spending the night. Oh well it's not as though we'll be sleeping in the same room." _I muse as I dry off.

Being that I will likely be trying on several dresses I decide on a light summer dress that will be easy to take off and put on again. After packing an overnight bag, fixing my hair and simple make up I have just enough time to scarf a granola bar and write quick note before I hear Wendy's car out front. Slipping on my white ballet flats to go with my blue and white striped dress, grabbing my purse and phone I leave the house and lock the door. Wendy greets me with a wide smile and a hug when I get in the car. I expect us to go to the mall but we instead we go to an upscale outdoor mall filled with boutique and couture shops. After Wendy parks the car we make our way to the first store that sells dresses. We spend some time looking through the racks and when we've picked out four dresses I'm shown to a dressing room. I try on all the dresses but don't like any of them so we move on to the next shop. Again I don't find anything I think is right so we take a break for lunch.

"Did your parents say it was alright for you to spend the night?" Wendy asks after the waiter brings our food.

"It's my Dad's week at the house and he was home for a couple of hours yesterday so he probably won't come home again for a few days. I left a note just in case but he most likely won't notice I'm gone as he spends most of his time at his wh…girlfriends place." I confess.

"You mean he doesn't come home at all?" She asks.

"Once or twice to make sure I didn't die or burn down the house but that's it." I tell her as I take a bite of my salad.

"Isn't that just awful, well you know you are welcome at our house anytime dear." She assures me and I smile.

After lunch it takes three more stores before I find the perfect dress. It's silver in color and has spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, in the front it comes to my knees but it's long in the back and has a small train. It also costs almost $400 but Wendy doesn't even bat an eye as she pays for it. After the dress she buys me a sparkly silver clutch and silver 3 inch heels to go with my dress and spends almost another $300. With the money Owen spent on my swimsuit the Milligan family has spent more on me in the last few days than my parents spent on my school clothes in the last three years. I thank Wendy profusely as we walk back to the car, she tells me she's more than happy to do it and they're all looking forward to having me come to the wedding with them. On the drive back to the Milligan house we make mostly small talk, she tells me about her job and the extended family I'll be meeting at the wedding. Not wanting to talk about my family I tell her about school, advanced classes and a little about Eli, leaving out the part where he went crazy.

"I'll put these in the upstairs closet why don't you go down and see Owen." Wendy suggests after we've entered the house.

I smile and nod and go down to Owen's room, I can hear the TV on, he seems to be watching a movie or cop show; something loud with lots of shooting. I knock on the door and it opens a few seconds later, he grins and steps aside so I can come in.

"How was shopping?" He asks as he sits in his desk chair and motions for me to sit on his bed so I do.

"Great, your Mom is really nice, I found the perfect dress but it was a lot. She also bought me a clutch and shoes." I tell him.

"Yeah I have no idea what a clutch is." He says and I giggle. "But Mom's always wanted a daughter to shop with. Tris shops with her but she can't buy him frilly dresses."

"Well I had fun although your family has a habit of buying me expensive clothes. Did you know she invited me to stay for dinner and spend the night?" I inquire.

"No but I'm not surprised. I told you my family loves you, I wasn't kidding when I said they might try and adopt you at the end of the summer. If I tell them we broke up at the end of summer we'll probably have to stay friends so they can still see you, guess you won't be getting rid of me so easily." Owen comments.

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you?" I retort.

He looks at me and he laughs a bit. "You know I think I need a nickname for you, you know one of those pet names those cutesey couples call each other, like we're pretending to be." He says after a few minutes of silence. "How about Princess?" He suggests.

I crinkle my nose and shake my head. "My Dad used to call me Princess when I was younger, let's stay away from anything that would have you remind me of my Dad."

"Angel?" He asks.

"Too much like St. Clare and I always hated that nickname." I tell him shaking my head again.

"Blue Eyes?" He advocates.

"No Eli calls me or at least called me that." I tell him.

"Nnnnnn don't want to sound like the ex hmm how about…Baby?" He proposes.

I squeeze my eyebrows together and twist my mouth. "Baby really? That sounds horribly demeaning. Even babe is better than baby."

"Baby Doll?" He offers.

"Also demeaning and sounds like something Reese would call me." I counter.

"Precious?" He suggests.

"That's what Gollum calls the One Ring and it still sounds like something Reese would call me." I shake my head.

"Sexy?" He asks while raising his eyebrows and I giggle.

"Nuh uh, sounds like something Fitz would call me." I say.

"Oooh Don't want to sound like Fitz. How about sugar lips?" He queries.

"No that sounds like candy." I giggle.

"How 'bout candy?" He asks.

"No! That sounds like a stripper." I say and Owen gets a pleased look on his face so I throw one of his pillows at him.

"How about sweet cheeks?" He suggests.

"If you call me sweet cheeks I'm calling you bun bun." I taunt.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenges.

"Bun bun." I say in a mocking voice and start giggling.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He questions.

"Calling Owen Milligan bun bun, hilarious! Bun bu…agghhh!" I can't finish because he suddenly jumps on the bed and starts tickling my ribs like crazy. "Naaagghhh! Owen…stop!" I squeal between hysterical laughter trying to push him off me so he'll stop tickling.

He finally does but he's still hovering over me, my hands on his shoulders and our faces just a few inches apart. I bite my lip, realizing not only how close we are to kissing but how very much I want to.

"KIDS YOU"RE FATHER'S STARTING THE BBQ COME OUTSIDE!" Wendy yells breaking me from my thoughts of kissing Owen.

He gets off the bed and helps me up; I straighten my dress as he opens his door to the backyard. As we walk outside he takes my hand for the benefit of his family.

"Good evening Clare I hear you were successful this afternoon." Eric greets me.

"Hi Eric yes it went very well we found a great dress and accessories." I smile.

"Wonderful, Owen help me with the grill son. Clare would you help Wendy and Tris set the table?" Eric requests of me.

"I'd be happy to." I reply.

Owen kisses my cheek and then goes to help his Dad and I walk over to Wendy at Tristan at the table. Tristan hugs me hello and then Wendy asks us to get plates and glasses so I follow Tristan since I have no idea where anything is. After we set the table we sit on a bench near the BBQ area to wait for the food to finish and finally we all sit down when it's done.

"This chicken is excellent, my compliments to the chefs." I praise after trying my first bite.

"Well thank you Clare." Eric smiles.

"You're so sweet Clare Owen and Tristan hardly ever compliment our cooking anymore." Wendy says.

"Hey I helped." Owen grouses.

"I said chefs." I giggle.

After dinner Wendy says she, Eric and Tris will clean up and Owen and I should sit on the bench swing and enjoy the summer night. So Owen takes my hand and we walk to the swing and sit down and he puts his arm around me and begins gently rocking the swing with his feet.

"So I have it the perfect pet name for you as my fake girlfriend." He tells me.

"Oh and what's that?" I inquire.

"Sweetness, since you're so very sweet." He says.

"Sweetness I can live with that." I laugh a bit. "So which room am I sleeping in tonight?" I ask after a couple quiet minutes.

"My parents think we're dating you're sleeping in my room." He laughs.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Relax I'll sleep on the floor." He says.

"I'm not making you sleep on the floor of your own room." I argue.

"And I don't want to make you uncomfortable, the floor is actually pretty comfortable, our carpet is very plush." He assures me.

"Yes but…" I start to protest when Wendy waves us back over to the table so we get up and walk back to our seats.

"I made lemon blueberry cake for dessert and there's vanilla ice cream." Wendy tells us placing a very beautiful cake on the table.

"Wendy this cake is delicious; I can't believe you made it." I exclaim after taking my first bite.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing." Wendy smiles and Owen pokes my side as Wendy continues. "I don't often have the time to cook or bake so when I do I like to make it special." She smiles.

"See I told you Sweetness was the perfect pet name for you." Owen whispers in my ear and I can't help but blush a little.

After dessert I help Wendy clean up and get called sweet again for doing so. When cleanup is done Wendy and Eric excuse themselves to their offices to work and Tristan goes into the living room to watch TV.

"Come on we can go watch a movie on the big TV in the rec room." Owen says.

We go upstairs and Owen turns on the TV and blu ray player and tells me to pick out a movie.

"You have close to two hundred movies here how am I supposed to choose one?" I inquire.

"They're organized by genre start there." He shrugs.

I decide on a comedy, Owen puts it in and we sit on the sofa next to each other but not touching now that none of his family is watching. When the movie ends Owen asks if I want to watch another and I say I do but I'm getting ready for bed first and go downstairs to get my bag.

**(OWEN)**

Clare came back in ready for bed and I bit the inside of my cheek at the sight of her. For a typically modest girl her choice in pajamas was surprising, a matching tank top and shorts set that were made of satin and light blue in color and she was not wearing a bra. Have I mentioned that Clare has very nice large, plump round breasts, because she does and with only a tank top to support them...well they weren't being supported. I was mesmerized by the way they bounced and jiggled as she walked back to the sofa.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat down again, snapping me out of it.

"Sorry no nothing's wrong." I say as I get up quickly to pick out the next movie.

A little over half way through the movie she falls asleep, on me, her head sliding on to my arm and I put it in my lap as she doesn't look very comfortable the way her head is bent against my arm. This whole fake relationship thing is fucking hard! What the hell was I thinking when I proposed this deal? Don't get me wrong my family loves Clare to death and couldn't be happier with her or me right now. And I mean Clare was actually pretty cool and as my parents pointed out several times today very sweet. This last week we'd become good friends but times like these and last night when she was tipsy and flirty it is oh so tempting to do something like kiss her is and when this fake relationship deal sucks. When the movie ends I turn everything off and pick Clare up to take her downstairs, she wakes up enough to put her arms around my neck. I take her into my room and put her in my bed, she lets go of my neck and I start to pull away but I can't and I realize she has a tight grip on my sleeve.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." She whines pulling me down next to her. "Don't sleep on the floor it's silly." She yawns.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I woke up with my head in your lap in your car and I fell asleep in your arms at the beach; I think I'll survive the night with you sleeping in the bed." She insists sleepily.

She sounds sure so I'm not going to argue this any further, I slip out of my jeans and under the blanket. I do have a queen size bed so there's plenty of room for the both of us without touching. Clare has turned on her side, her back to me and I do the same and before long I'm asleep. When I wake up late the next morning we've migrated to the middle of the bed and Clare is in my arms and facing me. Not only is she in my arms but her tank top thingy or whatever the technical name is has twisted while she was sleeping and is currently exposing the better part of her left breast to me. Clare Edwards is in my arms, in my bed and basically half topless and this is when this whole being a fake couple thing just sucks! Her breast is so very round, squeezable, milky white, looks so soft and it's right there and I want to kiss it very very badly but I can't; well I could but I shouldn't and I won't. I promised to keep her safe this summer and that means even from my horny self on occasion. So after closing my eyes and thinking of not sexy things, I open them again and use the arm she isn't laying on to pull up her tank top. This wakes her up since she begins to move and her eyes start to flutter and I just hope she doesn't think I was trying do anything.

"Morning." She sort of mumbles as she yawns before her eyes even open, then she seems to realize she's in my arms because she shoots to a sitting position with a gasp and clutching the blanket to cover her chest. "Oh! How did…I fell asleep over….I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to umm…" she mumbles nervously.

"Clare relax," I say but I can't help laughing a little, "it happened while we were asleep and I didn't mind waking up to a beautiful girl in my arms." I tell her and suddenly her cheeks turn six shades of red and I can tell that she's biting her lip even with her back facing me by the way it pulls her mouth.

"I'm just going to go get dressed in your washroom." She says bashfully.

She gets out of bed, her curls all messed and frazzled, grabs her bag and darts from my room. I stretch and get out of bed myself, changing into clean clothes; a simple white t-shirt and cargo shorts. Using my TV as a makeshift mirror I comb my fingers through my hair to fix my bedhead and then go out to the kitchen for breakfast. When I get out to the great room I know everyone else is gone by the silence in the house, Mom and Dad are of course at work and Tris left a note on the message board that he's at Tori's. As I'm deciding what to eat I hear footsteps, I close the fridge door and turn to see Clare fully dressed and put together. She's wearing khaki shorts that seem fairly short for her taste and a short sleeve red and white striped top.

"You hungry? We got bagels, bread, toaster waffles and pastries, eggs, bacon, pancake mix and muffin mix although you probably don't want me attempting to bake." I tell her.

She giggles I'm assuming at the thought of me baking. "Toaster waffles will be fine." She says coming to open the freezer and pull out the box.

Our toaster has four slots so I put two in for each of us and pull out the maple syrup to heat in the microwave and pour us both some orange juice. We eat at the breakfast table, more or less in silence.

"I don't know of any parties tonight but we could probably find one, there's always the ravine or we could do something else." I tell her as we clean up our breakfast mess.

"Well considering you almost killed a guy at the pool hall I don't think we can go back there." She chides me.

"He was touching you! I promised to keep you safe, plus I was already pissed off but we could go to a club or something." I offer.

"Except neither of us is twenty one." She retorts.

"There are a couple of clubs that are sixteen and over and there are such things as fake ID's. You should know Fitz got his from your psychotic ex." I say snarkily. My jab at Eli earns me a glowering look from her but as far as I'm concerned he deserves it.

"Yes but he used it to trick Fitz into getting arrested, but sure a club could be fun. I should probably go home to change before we go." She smiles.

"Even the sixteen and over ones don't open until nine so we have lots of time to kill." I say and am about to ask her what she wants to do when Tris and Tori come in.

"Oh Clare let me see you're dress for the wedding." Tori requests excitedly as soon as she sees Clare.

"Oh sure uh Wendy put everything we bought yesterday in the upstairs closet, although I don't really know which one." Clare admits.

"She either put it in the closet in her office or the linen closet in the washroom, come on we'll find it." Tori chirps taking Clare by the hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"So you two have a good time last night?" Tris asks me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude my love life is none of your business." I rebuke.

"Then you should close your bedroom door because you two looked very cuddly in each other's arms this morning." Tris teases.

"I was tired and forgot and what were you even doing down by my room anyway?" I demand.

"I came down to tell you I was leaving for Tori's but I saw you were asleep and all lovingly cuddled up to your sweetheart so I left a note instead." Tris says with just a slight mocking tone.

I scowl at him ready to retort when I'm cut off by an ear-piercing squeak from upstairs.

"EEEEEEEEE! Clare it's gorgeous, you're going to look so pretty in it!" Tori's high pitched excited voice carries all the way down here.

"Jesus that girl has a powerful set of lungs." I comment rubbing my ear and Tris laughs.

"Hey guys get up here we're playing foosball!" Tori calls down the stairs. Tris and I go up the stairs to the rec room to find the girls on either side of the foosball table. "Me and Tris against you two." Tori says.

So I stand next to Clare and Tori drops in the ball, after a bit of fighting we make the first goal. Clare is unexpectedly good at this and it turns out is rather competitive, we win the first round by three and the second round by four.

"Clare you are craaazzy good at this!" Tris acclaims after we win the third round.

"Yeah my sisters ex Spinner and his friend Jay taught me." She informs us.

"Okay well I'm tired of losing to you two so let's go swimming." Tori says.

"Sounds good, glad I brought my suit." Clare smiles.

"Oh I leave one here and Tris has one at my house, you should leave yours here too." Tori tells her.

"We'll meet you guys out there." I say as we start walking downstairs. "You can change in the washroom and there's sunblock in the cabinet." I tell Clare as she pick up her bag.

She smiles and goes out to the washroom, I open my drawer with my board shorts and pull out the first pair I see which happen to be green. It only takes me a minute to change and I sit on my bed to wait for Clare. She comes back in a couple minutes later wearing the swimsuit I bought her on Friday which she looks oh so good in.

"Can you get my back?" She requests in a slightly timid voice as she holds the bottle of sunblock out to me.

I take the bottle and she turns around holding up her hair so I can get her neck. After dispensing some into my hands and rubbing them together so I don't shock her bare skin, I rub it into her back; when I finish she does the same for me.

"There's towels in the washroom could you grab us a couple while I finish getting sunblock on?" I ask her.

"Sure." She smiles before turning and disappearing out the door. She returns a minute later and waits for me to finish getting sunblock on and then giggles a little after I rub it on my face. "You have some on your nose." She says coming over, reaching up and rubbing it into my nose with her thumb.

Now that we were both ready we went out to the back yard, Tris and Tori were already in the pool. Clare jumps right in to the deep end and swims across to the shallow end, she stands and straightens up her hair flying out of the water leaving a trail of droplets behind before smoothing and lying flat against her neck. Water is crawling down her body, glistening off her face, neck and her breasts, she looks like a busty naughty mermaid and this is one of those times that being a fake couple fucking sucks. I can feel myself getting hard and sit down at the edge of the pool to hide this fact and I am very glad the only other people there to see Clare looking so damn sexy is my gay brother and his female best friend. Clare looks at me sitting on the side of the pool and grimaces at me, swims over to me, pops up grabs my hand and pulls me in. When I come up she's laughing hysterically and since Tris and Tori are watching and think we're really dating I decide to act like it.

"Think that was funny huh?" I ask and she nods so I pick her up into my arms and she puts her arms around my neck and is still laughing.

"You weren't swimming." She states when she stops laughing.

Before I can respond we get splashed by Tristan and Tori and Clare squeals, tightening her grip on me and hiding her face on my shoulder despite the fact that she's already soaking wet.

I put Clare down so I can splash them back and she starts swimming away so I leave Tris and Tori and follow her, grabbing her foot to pull her under for just a second. She comes up scowling at me but now we're past the five foot mark and her feet won't touch the bottom so she holds on to me to keep from treading water.

"OWEN!" She shrieks at me before splashing me with water but we're both laughing. For a few seconds we keep laughing, our eyes locked and then she leans in and kisses me pulling away after a few seconds. "We're being watched I thought it was appropriate seeing as I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and all." She explains to me in a whisper.

The fact that she's all wet, in my arms, in a sexy swimsuit and we just kissed gets me horny all over again and I let her go with a smile and watch her swim. After a while of swimming and splashing around I'm starving so I get out.

"Time for lunch." I say as I dry off a bit and put the towel around my shoulders.

"God yes I am famished." Tris says getting out.

Clare shoots out from the side of pool, pulling herself up by the wall. Have I mentioned how she looks like a naughty mermaid, cause damn. _"Not really your girlfriend, not really your girlfriend." _I remind myself while averting my eyes. She comes over and wraps herself in a towel, Tris and Tori go in through the living room while Clare and I go into my bedroom. Clare takes her bag to go change in the washroom and I dry off a little more and change before going up to the kitchen. I start pulling out everything we have to make sandwiches and the others join me all dressed again. After we eat and clean up Tris and Tori take over the living room to watch West Drive blu ray's, which they've watched at least a hundred times and I groan a bit.

"Can you take me home so I can shower and change before we go out tonight?" Clare asks as we walk back to my room.

"Why? You can shower here and we have like six hours before the clubs even open." I respond.

"Because I've been here for almost 20 straight hours and I don't want you to get sick of me." She says.

"If I get sick of you I'll just pawn you off on to Tris." I taunt and she scowls at me.

"So what should we…" she starts and then her phone rings. She gets it from her purse, looks at it, huffs in annoyance and starts walking out of the room to talk. "What Mom?" She asks angrily as she closes the washroom door. She comes back several minutes later with a very cross and annoyed expression on her face.

"You okay?" I ask even though she obviously isn't and I feel stupid as soon as it comes out of my mouth.

"Just dandy." She says curtly sitting on my bed with her arms crossed.

"What did your Mom want?" I venture.

"Nothing it's not important." She grumbles.

"It upset you so it was important." I argue.

"You're starting to sound like you're actually my boyfriend." She states her face brightening a bit.

Now I scowl at her a little. "How about sounding like a concerned friend now tell me what your Mom wanted or I will tickle you again." I tell her.

She laughs uncrosses her arms and relaxes. "She…it's nothing just forget it let's go play pool." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.

I let her pull me to the rec room but stop her before she gets a pool cue down from the wall, taking her waist and leaning her against the pool table. "Clare what did she say?"

"Nothing just I can't go out this weekend…because we're going to…my Grandma's. Now let's play pool." She insists pulling out of my grasp.

I know she's lying but I'm not gonna push right now so I sigh and pull down a cue, but she will tell me what's really going on before the night is over I'm determined to get it out of her.

**Update Soon**

**Don't you just love how the universe is pushing them together? We'll get there don't worry but torturing them like this is kinda fun.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the nickname conversation cause I did. I think I got everything she's calle in my other storeis, aside form beautiful and gorgeous which I don't consider nicknames.**


	8. As The Credits Roll

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 8 As The Credits Roll**

**(CLARE)**

After beating Owen at 3 straight games of pool and 2 games of foosball he gives up trying to beat me and says he's going to play video games.

"Spoil sport," I tease, "can I take a shower then?" I ask.

"Yep you can use my washroom downstairs; you know where the towels are. Under the sink is a bunch shampoos and such my parents bring back from hotels, pick whatever you like." Owen tells me as he flops down on the sofa, turns on the TV and the game console.

I smile and go downstairs, entering Owen's washroom and locking the door behind me. After getting out two fresh towels I look through the myriad of little bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Picking out the ones I like, they smell like violet and vanilla, I open the glass door of the shower and place them on the edge of the tub. Owen's shower is all fancy and high tech and it takes me a minute to figure out how to turn the water on. It's programmable so I get to select the right temperature and to my surprise the shower head emits colored lights which is mesmerizing and pretty.

The water immediately comes out hot so I divest myself of my clothing and step in. The water pressure is wonderfully perfect, massaging my shoulders and the calming hot water eases away my stress. For a while I forget that my parents have gone insane and no longer seem to care about anyone but themselves. Stepping out of the shower I wrap my body in one big fluffy towel and my hair in the other, I'm expecting the mirrors to be all fogged up but like everything else in Owen's house they're all fancy and don't fog. When I'm fully dried and dressed again I go back upstairs and sit by Owen on the sofa. As soon as he finishes the level he's on he puts down the controller and turns off the TV.

"I'm going to change and then we'll get some dinner before I take you home to change and we go to the club." Owen says standing up.

"Sounds good." I say following him down to the great room but I don't follow him to his room so he has some privacy to change; instead I sit on the sofa with Tori and Tristan.

He returns a few minutes later clad in black jeans and a blue and white short sleeve button up and I can just make out a wife beater underneath it. We wave to Tori and Tristan as we go out to his car. He asks me what I want to eat as we get buckled in and I shrug so he just starts driving and after about ten minutes we park at an Italian restaurant. Which is just dandy with me as I love Italian food; we go in and get seated right away, after ordering drinks we look at the menu. He orders meat lasagna and I order and manicotti and he starts scarfing the complimentary garlic bread.

"So you want to tell me what your mom said now?" He asks after swallowing a large bite of bread.

"I told you she wants us to go to my grandmother's this weekend." I tell him but now that he's brought it up I replay the phone call over in my mind and get angry all over again.

"Then why do you look so peeved? Unless you really hate your grandma's house." He comments taking a sip of his soda.

"I just don't want to go can we please talk about something else?" I request as our food comes.

He drops it and we eat in silence. When the bill comes I get out my wallet to pay for my food.

"I got it." He tells me getting out his wallet and slipping in his credit card.

"You know this isn't a real relationship you could let me pay for something once in a while." I chide as the waiter takes the check.

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now would it?" He questions in a slightly joking tone and I smile.

Once he signs the check we leave the restaurant and he drives to my house. No one's home of course, I unlock the door and we both go in. Owen says he'll wait for me downstairs; I nod and go upstairs to my room. I comb through my closet wondering what to wear, none of my clothes seem right for where we're going or the mood I'm in. So I look through Darcy's closet, deciding on a black miniskirt well mini on her on me it came to about mid-thigh. To go with it a long sleeve peasant blouse that comes off my shoulders and shows my midriff, it is also see through so I got out my white strapless bra. Problem with a strapless bra is with my bust it doesn't offer much support and I know my breasts will be bouncing a lot but I just don't care right now; I'm too pissed off at my mother. I go into the washroom and straighten my hair. I keep my makeup modest but take off my cross necklace and put in silver dangly earrings and Darcy's black velvet choker. Completing my look with the knee-high black go-go boots Darcy wore for the fifty years of DeGrassi event a couple years ago. I go downstairs stopping at the bottom, placing a hand on my hip and popping it out a bit I look at Owen. Upon seeing me his eyes bug out and his mouth drops open; I take this as a good sign that I look good as he's giving me a bit of a surprised yet lascivious look.

"Well are we going?" I ask and then head for the front door.

It takes a few seconds but Owen follows me out the door, I lock the front door again and we get in his car and he starts driving. He keeps eyeing my outfit but doesn't say anything. We arrive at the club, he parks, we get out of the car and get in line to get in. Several eyes, male and female look me over as we get in line.

"Why did you wear that?" Owen queries as his arm comes around my shoulders and hugs me to him tightly. I'm not sure if this gesture is to hide me from wandering eyes or show that I'm his girlfriend to anyone paying attention.

"I thought it was appropriate club wear; why don't you like it?" I inquire in a semi-flirtatious tone.

"Me liking it is not what I'm worried about at the moment." He replies.

After a few minutes we get to the bouncer at the door and he asks us for ID. After we show it to him he stamps our hands with a red star. As we enter the club Owen tells me the red star means we're too young to drink. The club is dimly lit, but there are colored spotlights and a disco ball, there's a DJ playing music with lots of bass and it shakes the floor. The club sports a sunken dance floor, surrounding the dance floor is several booths and at one end a bar. I see people ranging in age from about 16 to 23. The club is very busy and now that Owen no longer has his arm around me we quickly get separated. I shrug and head for the bar figuring Owen will find me. I sit down at an empty stool and the guy next to me looks me over and smiles. He looks about Spinners age with dark red hair and brown eyes.

"Buy you a drink hot stuff?" He offers.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet what do you recommend?" I ask coquettishly.

"Bartender," he calls and the bartender comes over, "make the lady a grasshopper." He instructs putting money on the bar.

The bartender looks at me, smiles and never asks to see my hand stamp just truns around to start making my drink.

"Thanks." I smile.

"No problem hot stuff; I'm Chuck by the way." He introduces himself with a lusty smile.

"Clare." I say just as my drink is put in front of me. It's minty green in color, looks like a milkshake in a big martini glass and is garnished with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I take a sip and don't even taste the alcohol at first, it hits me as an after taste but it tastes like a mint milkshake and I love it. "Mmmmm this is tasty, what was it again?" I ask after sucking in two big gulps through the straw.

"It's called a grasshopper." Chuck laughs.

I ignore him and suck down the rest of the drink in a few minutes with Chuck watching me intently. By the time I'm done I'm just starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, I push the empty glass away.

"Bartender," I demand snapping my fingers, "I'll have another." I smile and I think I'm batting my eyes but I'm too tipsy to be sure. I do know that I'm leaning on the bar now. The bartender looks at me and winks and turns around to start making my drink.

"I'll get that." Chuck says with a smile putting some more money on the bar.

"Well thanks Chuck, that's sweet." I giggle and put my hand on his shoulder, leaning forward a bit to do so and my breasts bounce a bit.

Chuck's eyes fall to my chest and his smile grows bigger. "Anything you like hot stuff. You look very nice, I especially like that top of yours and how nicely it shows of your chest and this area here." He says trailing a finger over my belly before his hand comes to rest on my hip.

I giggle just as my drink is put in front of me and I take my hand off his shoulder to start drinking it. He does not take his hand off of my hip; instead he gets off of his stool and comes behind me placing both his hands on my hips.

"You have two seconds to get your hands off of her or I will break your arms!" Owen demands from behind me in a loud hard voice.

I turn around and on my stool, drink in hand and straw in my mouth still and smile at Owen. Chuck looks back at Owen seeming to size him up, but when he doesn't remove his hands from me Owen grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the bar leaning Chuck back. Chuck looks like he's about to punch Owen but Owen catches his fist and starts crushing it in his hand. I know this because Chuck's hand turns white; and makes cracking sounds, like when you crack your knuckles, and his face wrenches in pain.

"I told you to get your fucking hands off of her!" Owen says through clenched teeth. Chuck looks scared and mumbles something I think was sorry. Owen lets him go and puts his hand out to me. "Come on Clare." He says sternly.

"Okay hubby boyfriend." I giggle taking his hand and hopping off the bar stool.

He gives me a funny look, takes my drink from me and I pout but after he sniffs it he hands it back to me. "How many of these have you had?" He inquires.

"This is my second one hubby boyfriend." I giggle.

"So now I'm hubby boyfriend?" He inquires in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yep," I nod popping my p, "better than calling you the fake boyfriend, hubby boyfriend."

He rolls his eyes as we reach one of the booths and sit down. "Don't wander away from me again! I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are and I don't want strange older guys buying you alcoholic drinks. That ass was probably two drinks away from getting you to leave with him! Why are you even drinking alcohol anyway?" He questions in a scolding tone.

"I felt like it." I shrug and go back to swallowing large gulps through the straw and Owen watches me intently with a funny look on his face. When I finish my drink I push the cup away and hop up going to Owen's side of the booth and pulling him up by the hand. "Let's dance." I insist.

His sighs but gets up and lets me pull him to the dance floor, we start dancing and several people are watching us I think, although at this point I'm very tipsy and I can't really trust my senses it's entirely possible I was just imagining it. It's a fast song and I twirl around several times accidently bumping into the guy next to me.

"Whoa there sexy looks like you need some help dancing. Maybe I should hold onto you to keep you steady." Says the guy reaching his arms out to hold me.

Before he touches me Owen pulls me back to him and puts me behind him. "Lay one finger on her and I will break it." Owen informs him with a daggered look.

The guy puts up his hands and backs off. Owen turns back to me and we start dancing again but the room is starting to spin and I grab Owen's shirt to keep from falling. Owen seems to sigh a bit and puts his hands on my hips to keep me upright; I think.

"You know hubby boyfriend, I like how strong and muskly you are." I giggle.

He just laughs and we dance through another song but when I almost fall for the third time, he puts his arm around my upper back to support me and we start walking back to the tables.

"I'm going to get you some water, sit down and don't move understand?" He commands as we reach a booth.

I nod and Owen walks off, I hop on the table sitting down, leaning back on my hands and swinging my legs off the edge of the table.

"Well hellllllloooooo sexy, care to dance?" Asks a guy with blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Mmmmm," I say biting my lip, "I just came from dancing."

"You do look pretty hot and sweaty, maybe I can cool you down." He tells me straddling me on the table with his arms and coming within inches of my face. His eyes remind me a little of Eli's and I bite my lip again habitually as I giggle a bit. "Mmmhhhhhhmmm. You are a sexy little thing." He says putting his hand on my leg and starting to bring his lips down to my neck.

All at once he's pulled away from me, I look up to see that Owen is holding him by the shirt and punches him so hard it makes a cracking sound. This for some reason is hysterically funny to me and I begin giggling uncontrollably as Owen picks me up tossing me over his shoulder cave man style.

"Wheeeeeeee!" I exclaim giggling again as I watch us exit the club upside-down and backwards from my perspective.

**(OWEN)**

I know only three guys hit on Clare, that I was aware of anyway but that was all I could take. If we had stayed I knew there would be more and I was getting tired of threatening to break bones for touching her and nearly having to. I unlock my car with her still over my shoulder and set her in the passenger seat, and then I go around to the driver's seat and get in. Clare crawls over and gets in my lap, running her fingers through my hair. Did I mention that she's flirty when she's tipsy and that someone up there must hate me? If she was any other girl or was really my girlfriend we'd be in the back seat right now.

I feel myself getting hard and close my eyes to think about anything but the fact that Clare is in my lap, in a tiny skirt and a top that I can see her bra right through, a bra that doesn't do it's job well as her breasts were bouncing a lot, especially while we were dancing. I know I'm not the only one tha noticed, I had to give soeveral people warning looks. Her top is not only see through but barely has enough material to cover that bra. She looks so very very hot and if the other kids at school saw her like this they probably wouldn't even recognize her or they'd die of shock. My eyes shoot open again when I suddenly feel her soft lips on mine, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip and I open my mouth on instinct and let out a small moan involuntarily. She's kissing me with fervor, really getting into it and moving around on my lap, not helping the fact that I'm getting hard. I realize I better take control of the situation before I do something I'll regret like taking advantage of the situation. I grab her arms which have snaked their way around my neck and pull her away from me.

"Clare stop!" I insist and really really wish I didn't have to.

She pulls her arms back and pouts at me sliding off my lap. "Fine if you don't want to kiss me I'll go find someone that does." She says and for a drunk girl she moves pretty fast as she's suddenly out of my car.

I get out and grab her arm; pulling her back to me and taking her by the waist sit her on the hood of my car. I put my hands on her knees leaning on her a bit and putting my face down by hers so she'll look me in the eye. She crosses her arms over her chest and sort of scowls and pouts at me at the same time; it's really kinda cute.

"What the hell is with you? This isn't like you Clare? What did you mom say on the phone? I'm betting whatever she said is why you dressed so sexy," the word leaves my mouth with more lust than intended and she relaxes and smiles at me a bit, "and why you were drinking."

She looks at me, sighs and leans back on her hands which just push her breasts up and out and I have to force myself to keep eye contact with her.

"My mom said she's…she's going away with Tim for the weekend to Port Perry." She finally admits and now I'm confused.

"Okay isn't that a good thing? I mean you won't have to deal with your Mom for the weekend or worry about finding Tim or some random man in your house right?" I inquire.

"Except she's making me go with them." She says, biting her lip and I see the trepidation in her eyes.

Now I understand and now I'm pissed off. I straighten up, my fists clench of their own accord, my jaw tightens and I can feel the vein in my forehead throbbing. _"That fucking woman has truly lost her mind or doesn't care at all what happens to her daughter! She can't possibly be so blitzed and oblivious all the time to not see how that sicko pedophile looks at Clare or maybe she's willing to sacrifice her daughter just to have a man again?!" _I rant in my head a minute, when I look back at Clare she looks somewhere between curious and scared. I take deep breath and soften my demeanor a bit and she relaxes.

"You're not going!" I state in a commanding tone.

She twists her mouth and knits her eyebrows a little. "My mom told me I didn't have a choice she wants me to bond with Tim because he's very important to her." She says the last part in a very sarcastic tone with a roll of her eyes.

"I will kidnap you and keep in my room if necessary I am not letting you go anywhere with that...that...guy you understand me?" I inform her.

"But she…" Clare starts and I cut her off.

"No you're not going Clare; I've seen how he looks at you! I don't like it when he's at your house and I'm twenty minutes away. There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere with him, your mom sure as hell isn't going to protect you. I don't give a fuck what you tell your mom you are not going! Got it?" I ask.

"Yes." She says in a soft voice and nods.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Good and next time one of your parents wants to do something that might be harmful to you fucking tell me right away alright? Our relationship might be fake but you are my real friend and I promised to keep you safe this summer."

"Yeah I know at events and parties not from my own parents." She retorts and I scowl at her.

"If you're dead or traumatized because some asshole raped you then we won't be going to anything else this summer. If you're going to get so technical then fine I'm changing my end of the deal." I say, putting my left hand up palm facing out and my right hand on my heart. "I Owen Milligan promise to keep you Clare Edwards safe all summer anywhere we go together and from your own insane parents." I pledge and Clare giggles.

"And I promise to tell you right away next time." She smiles and then looks a little ashamed. "Sorry for drinking and attracting so much attention and for making out with you in your car." She says timidly but she still sounds tipsy.

"Be sorry for drinking and dressing with the purpose of attracting unwanted attention, not that you don't look good because you do. You don't however ever have to apologize for kissing me." I tell her. She smiles shyly bites her lip and blushes and it's adorable. I hold out my hand to her, she takes it and I help her off the hood of the car. "Come on I'll take you back to your house to change and we'll go do something a little calmer like a movie."

I drive back to her house and go in with her to wait for her to change. This time around it takes her much less time she appears at the bottom of the steps in her customary flats, white jeans and a green short sleeve top. She took off the choker and silver earrings and put her cross back on. She still looks good but this time I'm sure I won't have to hurt so many people for looking at her. We get back in my car and I drive to the movie theatre on the far side of town, less chance of seeing someone we know. Not that I'm embarrassed to be seen with Clare but I just don't feel like explaining tonight that we're just friends. The only movie that hasn't already started is a horror movie and Clare looks a little nervous but says okay so I buy two tickets and we go into the theatre.

"Why don't you find us seats and I'll buy us some snacks, you have paid for everything else." Clare insists.

I look around seeing that for the most part it seems to be couples so she should be okay for a few minutes, I smile and head to theatre number four where our movie is playing. It's pretty full but I find two seats in the back near the middle and watch the stupid trivia questions and such that play before the movie. Clare appears a few minutes later and I wave to her, she smiles when she sees me and starts making her way past the other people in the row. Aside from a couple guys looking her over as she passes no one does anything so I don't have to kill anyone.

"I got us both cola's and a large popcorn and candy to share." She tells me sitting down.

She hands me my drink and the popcorn tub apparently for me to hold, while she holds the chocolate, typical girl. The lights dim and the previews start; after about fifteen minutes of previews the lights go out completely and the movie finally starts. The opening scene shows a teenage couple in an abandoned children's hospital exploring, when they suddenly become trapped by the ghosts of sickly looking children and are then killed gruesomely. Clare makes a tiny frightened yip of a gasp and I look over at her. She's huddled into her seat, knees up to her chest and her hands covering her eyes.

"You could have told me horror movies scare you." I whisper in her ear but I'm laughing quietly.

"I'm not scared." She whispers back, trying to sound like she's not but failingut she does sound all sober again.

"Uh huh." I laugh.

Clare reaches over and begins munching the popcorn and for a while the movie is calm as it begins to develop the plot but at the very next scary scene Clare jumps.

"Eeeep!" She squeaks from beside me and I look over to see her hiding her eyes from all the blood again.

There's a few more calm scenes and then someone else dies, suddenly the arm rest between us is thrown up and she's cringing into my chest. I laugh and put my arm around her. From this point on the movie is pretty much nothing but gore and people dying and Clare stays with her head on my chest and doesn't look back at the screen until the credits roll.

"Yeah you weren't scared at all." I tease as the lights come on again.

"I just don't like all the gore it's like they're trying to make me more and more ill." She tells me crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah sure." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes and standing up to get out.

She stands up too and turns to walk down the aisle but the people ahead of us aren't moving. A group of teenage girls, sitting and talking and laughing and I want to strangle them. I hop over the row in front of us as it's now empty. Clare gives me a funny look and I hold my hand out to her, she takes it and I bend down to pick her up and toss her over my shoulder again.

"Aggghhh! Owen!" She squeals and suddenly the whole theatre is watching us. I put her down and she's trying to scowl at me but only succeeds in laughing. "That's the second time tonight you've carried me like that tonight, knock it off!" She says in a sort of scolding tone while laughing and hitting my arm weakly.

Maybe it's her eyes sparkling in the theatre lights, maybe it's the fact that she's been cowering in my arms the last hour, I'm not entirely sure what makes me do it but I put my hand at her lower back, lean down and capture her lips in a soft kiss. She reciprocates right away putting her hand at the back of my neck and deepening the kiss but pulls away after about five seconds.

"What was that for?" She asks a little shyly but she's smiling.

"Seemed like the thing to do." I shrug.

She bites her lip and blushes again, our eyes stay locked another minute before she looks away. "Guess you should take me home now." She says.

"Are you joking? Take you home to a dark empty house after you got so scared of a movie? You can sleep at my house again; we'll swing by your house so you can pack a bag though." I tell her and she smiles in relief.

Leaving the theatre and getting back in my car we drive to her house, which just as I suspected it would be is totally dark and lonely. No cars in the driveway, no lights on in the house, not even a porch light on. I get out with Clare and go in with her, I go to sit on the sofa again while I wait for her but she grabs my hand.

"Umm could you maybe come upstairs with me?" She requests.

"That movie really got to you didn't it?" I badger in good nature as I follow her up the stairs.

"I've never been a fan of horror movies." She says timidly as we enter her room and she motions for me to sit on the bed.

"Okay no more horror movies and no more clubs; I don't care how modestly you dress." I say and she laughs.

I watch as she empties everything from the bag she brought to my house yesterday. She repacks her pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush and other toiletries. From her closet she gets out a denim skirt and white top with black polka dots. Then she goes to her dresser and pulls out a black panties and I avert my eyes.

"Okay all set." She says and I look back at her.

She turns out all the lights again and locks up her house, we get back in my car one more time and drive back to my house. Seeing as it's nearly two in the morning my house is also fairly dark but unlike her house, the garden lights are on along the driveway and the porch light is on. I take her hand and lead her through the backyard to the backdoor that goes into my room, turning off the house alarm with the app on my phone before we go in. Once we're in I use the automated app to turn out the porch light and the light in the backyard and make sure the exterior door is locked but I do turn on the hall light for Clare so she can go to the washroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to change and brush my teeth, be back in a minute." She says to me and I smile.

She turns and goes down the hall and into the washroom, closing the door behind her. I take off my shoes and socks then go to my dresser pulling out clean boxers and pajama bottoms. When Clare returns from the washroom a moment later I go in, change for bed, brush my teeth and go back to my room being sure to close the door. Clare is under the covers but looks slightly nervous.

"You okay?" I ask tossing my dirty clothes in the hamper.

She looks at me, relaxes and bites her lip with a glint in her eye and maybe it's just my ego but I swear she's looking at my bare chest.

"Fine." She says in a small voice.

I turn out the light and get under the covers, closing my eyes but I can feel that she's all tense beside me and even though it's a warm night I swear she's shaking a bit.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"Nothing, nothing but umm could we maybe watch TV for a bit?" She requests.

"Yeah sure the remote is on the nightstand on your side." I yawn. "Put on whatever you like, just keep the volume low."

"It won't bother you?" She asks as I hear her feeling around for the remote.

"Not a bit." I assure her with another yawn as I turn on my side putting my back to her and most of the TV.

I hear the TV come on, she's turns the volume down very low and after a few minutes of searching she settles on Happy Days reruns. She finally relaxes completely and I hear her yawn, her yawns are all small and tiny like a mouse, it's cute and makes me smile. I listen to Happy Days for a few minutes and quickly fall asleep.

**Update Soon**

**Wrting Owen is fun, so is writing tipsy Clare LOL**


	9. Fantasia of the Unconscious

**HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS**

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Fairly long, get comfy and enjoy**

**Ch.9 Fantasia of the Unconscious**

**(CLARE)**

I woke up when I heard a car starting, my mind discombobulated by sleep thought it was my father leaving for work. My eyes blinked open; I roll over onto my back with a yawn and feel a warm body next to me. The room finally comes into focus and I remember I spent the night at Owen's again. I look at the glowing blue clock on his DVR and see that it's not even seven and I didn't fall asleep until after two so I honestly have no idea why I woke up so early. His TV is off meaning either it has a sleep timer permanently set or he woke up at some point and turned it off. Given that the remote is lying on the blanket between us this seems likely. I notice that we've both migrated to the center of the bed again, I'm not in his arms this time though; I decide it has more to do with us subconsciously seeking out the warmth in our sleep than the fact that I like to be next to Owen or in his arms. Yeah that's it, the nights are cold and our bodies just naturally move closer in our sleep because the other person is warm; yeah lets go with that.

Deciding to let Owen sleep I get up as quietly as I can. As I'm walking out to the great room it strike me as funny, blame the lack of sleep, that I offered to sleep with Eli and I meant have sex and he turned me down. Yet Owen and I are not really dating and I've slept in the same bed with him twice now, no sex but I did wake up in his arms. Of course Eli was hoarding at the time and didn't want me to see his room but still. Even after it became clean enough to have me over I never did stay over. Coming into the kitchen I smell coffee but there's no coffee made, then I see that they have one of those single cup brewers. After a minute of searching to find a mug and the coffee I make myself a cup and sit down at the breakfast table.

Owen's large house is eerily silent when everyone is gone or sleeping and I'm getting bored so I decide to make breakfast. A few minutes of searching finds me a waffle iron and everything I need for waffles including berries, whipped cream and maple syrup to top the waffles. As soon as the smell of the first waffle starts wafting through the house Tristan and Tori come down from his room. They both look sleepy but they're both smiling at the smell.

"Oh my god you're making waffles with berries and whipped cream?! We are so keeping you. If Owen is ever stupid enough to break up with you, we'll adopt you and disown him." Tristan tells me as he sits on the sofa and I giggle.

Tori sits down with him as a sleepy Owen appears in the kitchen, with a shirt on and I have to admit I was a little disappointed. "I really did smell waffles. girlfriends rock!" He says aloud and then whispering in my ear. "Even if she's my fake girlfriend."

Not sure if it's what he said or his hot breath tickling my ear but I smile.

"I think it's just that Clare rocks." Tori says.

"Agreed." Nods Tristan.

"I'll drink to that." Owen adds as he makes himself some coffee.

When I've made enough waffles for all of us Tristan and Tori set the table and we all sit down. Owen, being a teenage boy, takes 3 waffles puts a little fruit and then a mountain of whipped cream on top.

"Clare these are awesome!" Tori praises after her first bite.

"These are the best waffles ever." Tristan proclaims, "So keeping you," he adds with a full mouth and I giggle.

"They're right these are amazing when did you learn to make waffles?" Owen inquires before stuffing a huge bite in his mouth.

"Me, my mom and Darcy used to make them every Saturday morning. She always added vanilla and a bit of cinnamon and nutmeg, that's why they taste so good." I tell them keeping a smile on my face but talking of happier times with my family makes me sad and I get a slightly sorrowful inflection in my voice. Tristan and Tori don't seem to notice but Owen must have because he squeezes my hand under the table, in a comforting gesture.

"You need to sleep over more often so you can make us waffles or I think I'll go through withdrawals." Tristan says and I giggle again.

"That's easy she'll be over on Friday night again at least since her Mom is going out of town. Probably the whole weekend." Owen informs them.

I had almost forgotten about my mom and her stupid weekend away with Tim. Just thinking about it gets me all angry and sort of depressed again. I'm broken out of my self-pity by Owen dabbing whipped cream on the end of my nose and him, Tori and Tristan laughing about it. I scowl at Owen, wipe it from my nose, dip my finger in my whipped cream and spread it over his upper lip like a mustache and promptly break into hysterics. Tristan and Tori are laughing even harder and no one's eating anymore. Owen retaliates to the whipped cream mustache by spreading some under my clavicle, I stop laughing to gasp and he returns to laughing.

"You are so going to pay for that." I threaten dispensing a handful of whipped cream in my hand and lifting his shirt while he's laughing and slathering it all over his six pack and I break in to hysterics again.

He stops laughing, takes the whipped cream canister, hooks a finger in the neckline of my pajama top and proceeds to spray whipped cream onto my cleavage. I'm fairly certain he snuck a peek as well but up until the whipped cream hit my skin I was laughing so hard I cried so I really can't see. Well as soon as the whipped cream hits my skin I shriek and freeze from shock.

"Now it's getting kinky." Tori comments between delirious laughter.

"You guys going to lick it off of each other." Tristan inquires in a teasing tone, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Owen and I both stop and look at each other; I know my cheeks are red. "We should probably go clean up." I say getting up from the table.

"Wait I have a better idea." Owen says standing up and swiftly tossing me over his shoulder.

"Owen what are you…" I start as he begins walking outside.

"Tris get the door." He says.

"Oh my god no! Owen put me down!" I demand but he doesn't listen.

I hear Tristan open the door and then Owen walks outside to the deck and down the steps. Once we're on the concrete patio he takes me off his shoulder and holds me in a threshold carry and I grip tightly around his neck. He takes off running, I feel him jump and scream before we ever hit the water. I come up shrieking but laughing, Tristan and Tori are laughing hysterically again and Owen comes up laughing. I try to scowl at him but it doesn't work as I'm laughing too hard. He swims to the edge of the pool first and pulls me up and out of the pool when I reach the edge.

"Well we're clean now." He grins.

"Yeah and wet and freezing." I say but I'm still laughing.

"Tris grab us some towels." He calls to his brother and then wraps me in his arms to help get me warm, I'm assuming.

Tristan comes out after a minute and hands us a couple of towels, Owen puts one around me and then himself. We go inside through the door to his room; I grab my bag and run into his washroom. I dry off and change, hanging my wet pajamas and panties over the top of his shower so they can dry. When I get back to Owen's room he's changed as well and drying his hair. We go back out to the great room to finish our breakfast, Tristan and Tori are almost done eating and just as they're getting up from the table the door opens and a woman comes in. She's dressed in a sort of maid's uniform, like one that housekeepers at hotels wear. The fact that the Milligan's have a maid doesn't surprise me considering Owen's parents aren't home much and have no time to clean, they have a huge house and Owen doesn't strike me as the type to vacuum or do laundry or clean anything.

"Janice this is Clare my girlfriend, you'll be seeing a lot of her. Clare Janice is our maid she comes every Tuesday." Owen introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you; sorry about the mess in the kitchen I just made waffles." I apologize. "I'll clean up when we finish breakfast."

"That's alright dear; I can't believe someone actually cooked. It's nice to meet you too and see that Owen has a girlfriend finally." She chides him a little.

Owen scowls at her a bit. "She's been our maid for seven years now; she's practically part of the family." He informs me.

"I'll let you two finish eating; I'll start in the library." Janice says before disappearing around the entry.

We finish eating in relative silence and take our plates to the sink. Owen says Janice will clean everything up, I feel bad for leaving her with such a mess but he assures me it's fine.

"You should probably take me home. I need to do laundry and there's always a chance that my dad will stop by." I say when we reach his room again. "Plus I don't want to be in the way while Janice is cleaning."

"Okay, get your stuff together and I'll drive you home." Owen says.

After I gather my things and Owen yells to the whole house that he's taking me home, we get in his car and he drives to my house.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night." I smile as I get out of the car.

"Call me if you need to get out tonight, otherwise I'll pick you up tomorrow." He replies.

I unlock my front door and wave to him as he drives off. It's pretty early so after unpacking I start a load of laundry but there isn't much else to do so I relax on my bed with my book. Which is what I'm still doing when my father comes home around 5:30, I hear him unlocking the front door so I go downstairs to greet him.

"Oh good you're home, I'm going to Maggie's for dinner but on Thursday night we're all going to dinner as a family." My father informs me.

"Excuse me?" I question.

"You and me and Maggie, I want you to spend time with Maggie and get to know her. We'll go out; we'll even go to your favorite restaurant." He tells me.

I don't like Maggie and I have no interest in meeting her or spending time with her and when did the three of us become a family? "No." I state flatly.

"Clare this isn't a discussion, I will pick you up after work and we'll have dinner at the restaurant at six. A neutral location, I know this whole thing has been hard on you honey but Maggie is important to me and you two need to spend time together." My father commands.

"_Hmmmm he didn't say that I was important to him, only that he knows this has been hard on me. Well fine I'll go but I'm bringing backup." _

"Fine but we'll meet you there." I state my tone taking on an air of mischief as a marvelously wicked idea occurs to me.

"We?" My father inquires.

"Yes me and Owen, my boyfriend. If you're bringing your girlfriend then I'm bringing my boyfriend or I'm not coming. Quite frankly I have no interest in spending time with that woman." I state firmly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Clare I am in love with Maggie and you will not talk about her that way." He snaps at me. "Alright fine if you insist bring your boyfriend and we'll meet you at the restaurant at six on Thursday night."

"Fine." I snap back before stomping up to my room and slamming my door. I make sure to lock it so he can't berate me for being a teenager.

"_Incredible I tell him I have a boyfriend and he doesn't even bat an eye. They asked me a million questions about K.C. and Eli and then grilled both of them the first time they met. He didn't ask me anything about Owen!"_

After I scream in frustration I pick up my cell phone and call Owen.

"Hey you wanna go out tonight?" He asks when he picks up.

"Well yes but that's not really why I called. What are you doing for dinner Thursday night?" I ask.

"I'm guessing eating with you." He replies.

"And my father and his whore, I mean girlfriend." I inform him.

"Ah family dinner, well I made you come to one of mine, two actually even though the second one was my mom's idea." He says.

"Yes but I like you're family. Also I don't want you to be the perfect boyfriend. I want you to be you when you were a bully. No scratch that you really weren't that bad. I need you to be Fitz when he was a bully, yeah that should do it. We're supposed to meet them at the restaurant at six so pick me up at six so we're late." I tell him.

"So the first time I meet your father you want me to be a horrible boyfriend? Don't you usually want your parents to like your boyfriends?" He inquires.

"Normally yes but we're not really dating and I no longer seem to matter to father so we're just going to test how much he still cares or doesn't." I educate Owen.

There's silence on the other end of the line for a minute. "So you're rebelling to get love?" He questions slowly.

"Yeah I guess." I shrug. "So where are we going tonight?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well I haven't heard of any parties although I haven't really looked. The ravine is always a good backup. I'm definitely not taking you to a club again." He tells me.

"The ravine is fine. Anything to get me out of the house. See you at nine then?" I ask.

"Yep nine." He says and we hang up.

A few minutes later I hear my father leaving without even saying goodbye. As I have about three hours before Owen picks me up, and we're only going to the ravine so I don't exactly have to dress up, I turn on my lap top to check e-mail and facerange statuses. Mostly out of boredom and frustration; because if I don't do something I might start breaking things. K.C. and Jenna uploaded some new pics of Ty. Alli updated her status to say she's having an awesome time; uploaded a pic of her and the cute boy next door and has sent me a message asking why I'm never on facerange. Connor uploaded a few pics of him and his parents and so many status updates I don't even read them all. Wesley has a pic of him and a group of people from science camp in a zero gravity chamber. His status update says science camp is the best time ever! Yeah typical Wesley. Dave's update says the same thing about basketball camp and there's a pic of him making a basket. There are several missed messages from all of them asking how I am.

My last status update says I'm attending the dance and I start laughing just looking at it. Okay maybe I should update my status lets see…I start typing:

**Clare Edwards is in a fake relationship with Owen Milligan!**

I quickly erase that one and type again:

**Clare Edwards's parents have gone insane and no longer care what she does or who she sleeps with!**

Technically we have slept together, emphasis on the sleep, no sex but I erase that one too and start typing again.

**Clare Edwards likes doing body shots when I get to lick salt off of Owen's neck!**

Yeah that's a good one if I want to give all my friends a coronary. I erase it and start typing again:

**Clare Edwards spent the night in Owen's bed two nights in a row.**

Again that would send all my friends into shock, delete and start typing again:

**Clare Edwards went to a club last night and had two grasshoppers; they were fantastic bought by some older guy named…what the hell was his name? Oh well Hubby Boyfriend almost broke his arms for touching me.**

Let's try something that won't kill my friends, I do want to see them all again. I delete and start typing again:

**Clare Edwards is in a relationship with Hubby Boyfriend.**

Yeah that would just make everyone ask who Hubby Boyfriend is so I erase that one too and start typing again:

**My father thinks me having dinner with his whore is a good idea and my mother insists I come away for the weekend with her new boyfriend who I'm pretty sure wants to rape me because she's completely lost her mind and doesn't care if I get raped apparently and**

Yeah okay I started ranting in one long run on sentence, I deleted that one too. Finally I type a real status update:

**Clare Edwards is fine.**

I know lame but what was I supposed to say? Really only Adam and Owen know about my parents or my deal with Owen. That should at least appease them for a bit. Then a private message pops up.

**Adam Torres: Hey are things going with your parents?**

**Clare Edwards: Awesome.**

**Adam Torres: So terrible then?**

**Clare Edwards: You know me too well Adam :-)**

**Adam Torres: I'm at Eli's so I should go but I just wanted to check in.**

**Clare Edwards: Thanks Adam.**

He logs off and so do I. I quickly check my e-mail but there's nothing interesting so I get off the computer.

**(OWEN)**

I rang Clare's doorbell and she answers right away, she must have been waiting for me. She's wearing dark purple jeans and a short sleeve black top that buttons up. It has a fairly low neckline so you can see a good amount of her cleavage, it doesn't help that the cross necklace she wears essentially points right at her cleavage. She smiles at me before turning to lock her front door so I assume she's calmed down since I spoke to her a few hours ago. We get in my car and make the short drive to the school, where I park and we get out and walk through the woods to the ravine. There's already a large bonfire going and music on the portable sound system, I see most of the regulars and a few faces I don't recognize.

"Hey Owen, Clare." Shelly smiles when she sees us.

Clare sits down in a seat around the bonfire so I go to the cooler to grab us drinks, soda's she's had plenty of alcohol recently. When I get back to the bonfire Reese is sitting in the seat next to Clare and hitting on her. So I go over and pull him up and sit down in the seat handing Clare her drink, she's kind of giggling.

"So are you sure about this?" I ask.

"Sure about what?" She blinks at me.

"Dinner with your dad and me playing the bad boyfriend?" I question.

"Yep." She nods popping her p.

She's staring at the fire, sort of spacing out on it as she sips at her soda. As long as she's not trying to run into the fire or being bothered by anyone I figure she's okay, so when Pauly sits down on the other side of me I look at him.

"How's it going Owen? Haven't seen you around much." Pauly states.

"It's going good been busy." I reply.

"Yeah with the hot girlfriend I bet." Pauly smiles nodding toward Clare. "You sleep with her yet?" He asks.

"She spent the night the past two nights." I tell him. I know he meant have we had sex yet but he asked if I slept with her and technically my answer was true. Okay I know that was kinda low and I feel kinda bad but it was just Pauly and again it wasn't really a lie.

"Sweet man, my parents would flip out if I brought a girl home to stay the night." Pauly comments.

"Yeah well my family loves her." I reply.

"OWEN, PAULY!" Cody calls to us from the other side of the fire.

"DUDE WHAT?" I yell back.

Apparently he decides not to yell across the fire again and comes around to us. "You guys up for camping on the beach Friday night?" He asks.

"Sweet at the spot near the woods?" Pauly inquires.

"Yeah same spot we always go to, the permits only five bucks a head." Cody says.

"Sure sounds good let me check with Clare." I say and turn to Clare who is still staring at the fire. I touch her arm gently and she looks at me. "You want to go camping on the beach Friday night?"

"Uh sure why not I have to be away from the house anyway right? Avoid my mom." She says the last part through clenched teeth.

"I guess we're in then," I tell Cody as I pull out my wallet and ten bucks and hand it to him. "That's for me and Clare, should we bring anything?" I ask.

"Yeah camping gear for you two and some food of some kind, um you guys bring chips." He says to me and then looks across the fire. "HEY BABE WRITE DOWN THAT OWEN IS BRINGING CHIPS." He hollers and Shelly scowls at him.

"_I'm going to have to go to the store and get camping gear. Maybe Clare and I can do that before we go out to dinner with her Dad on Thursday." _

As I'm busy thinking I almost don't notice Clare get up, I grab her just as she's walking between our chairs, a little more roughly than intended and she ends up falling in my lap. Her arms comes around my neck as she falls and her breasts bounce when she hits my lap. All I can think about is how I put whipped cream on them this morning and how tempting it was to lick that whipped cream off.

"Did you need something Hubby Boyfriend?" She questions with a smile and Pauly starts snickering, I'm assuming from the pet name she's given me. I was really hoping she'd forget that name once the grasshoppers wore off.

"Where are you going?" I inquire.

"To get another a soda." She tells me shaking her empty can.

"I'll get you another one; I don't want you drinking tonight." I say putting her off my lap and she scowls at me.

She sits down in her seat again and I walk back to the cooler, I open the cooler and pull out a soda, shut it, turn around and come face to face with a drunk blonde girl I don't recognize. She's batting her eyelashes and smiling at me. She's cute but very drunk and honestly isn't half as hot as Clare.

"Hi I'm Cassie," she giggles putting her hand on my chest, "and you're hot."

"And you're drunk." I reply trying to move past her.

She blocks my path and suddenly kisses me. Normally I never complain about a cute girl kissing me, but this girl is almost shit faced and she smells like too many beers and bad weed. And fake girlfriend or not I'm here with Clare; I push the girl off of me. She gets a wounded pouty look on her face, she's trying to be sexy but she's drunk and failing. I walk back to the fire to hand Clare her drink but she's not in her seat!

**(CLARE)**

Owen gets up to get me another cola and I realize I have to pee, which means walking through the woods a bit.

"Pauly tell Owen I went to the washroom." I request, he looks at me and nods so I assume he heard me.

The washrooms aren't far, gross but not far. When I'm done and I've washed my hands eight times I start walking back. I make it about half way back when Daniel suddenly appears in front of me.

"Hey Daniel." I say trying to be friendly, he's stumbling a bit and even in this dim light I can see how blood shot his eyes are.

"Heyyyyyy." He manages either doing a really bad Fonzie impression or simply too drunk to remember my name.

"Yeah so I'm going to go back to the fire now, Owen's probably waiting for me." I say trying to walk past him but he grabs my arm and drops his beer.

"I don't think sho. He was kishing some chick." Daniel slurs putting an arm around me.

I admit a stab of jealousy shoots through me this time but I shake it off. We had an easy out clause right? Besides there's always the possibility that Daniel is so drunk he was mistaken.

"I should still get back to the fire." I insist trying to walk but he holds my arm and starts pulling me, for being so drunk he's still quite strong.

"Why don't we go to the van and have shome fun?" He offers and now I realize he's pulling me in the direction of the van.

"As great as that sounds, I really just want to go sit by the fire so let me go now." I say in a stern voice.

"I'd rather have shome fun wit you." He says.

"CLARE!" It's Owen calling me.

"OV…" that's as far as I get before Daniel clamps his hand over my mouth. I kick him in the shin as hard as I can and start running back for the ravine. "OWEN!"

Suddenly he appears, holding my arms he looks me over. "Are you okay? Why'd you leave?" He inquires in a demanding tone but laced with worry.

"I had to use the washroom. I'm fine but Daniel wanted to take me to the van." I tell him.

His face suddenly goes hard and he looks behind me. "Daniel!" He barks gently pushing me aside.

I turn around and see Owen advancing on Daniel. "Owen he's drunk." I call but he ignores me. Daniel is still on the ground holding his shin where I kicked him.

"You're a dead man Daniel!" Owen growls.

I hear a bunch of people behind me and Shelly and Marissa both put their hands on my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Marissa asks just as Owen picks Daniel up by the shirt and shoves him against a tree.

"Daniel tried to get me to go to the van with him." I explain.

"Oh so Owen's going to kill him then." Cody states.

"You tried to get my girlfriend to go into the van with you?!" Owen demands shoving him into the tree again.

"You were kishing some other girl." Daniel laughs.

"That drunk slut kissed me." Owen says in a hard voice then he punches Daniel square in the jaw and drops him to the ground. "Stay away from Clare, you got it?" Owen snarls and then comes back to me putting his arm around my shoulders. We walk back to our seats and he hands me my soda can. "Next to time you have to use the washroom go with someone. Don't girls usually go in groups?" He asks.

I glower at him and open my soda. "I kicked him in the shin, he went down I got away." I remind him as I take a sip of my soda.

"You also called for me." He points out.

I stick my tongue out at him. "You called to me first I was replying to your call."

Shelly and Marissa come sit by me and start talking about camping on the beach on Friday night. I've never been camping in my life so it should be interesting. Cody and Chris who have sat down on the other side of Owen seem to be talking to him about the same thing as I catch bits and pieces of their conversation. We hang out talking with them for a while longer and I notice the strong smell of pot in the air. One of the reasons I like Shelly, Marissa and their boyfriends so much is they don't do drugs. Drink yes but not drugs. Hey even I've had alcohol in the last few days. Suddenly one of the guys smoking pot, possibly something else too but is also definitely drunk, decides it would be a good idea to jump over the fire! He takes a running leap and all even semi sober eyes are on him, to my shock and relief he actually makes it but his jacket catches fire.

"Lou your jacket's on fire!" Chris yells as he, Owen, Cody and a couple other guys start running to him.

"Dude it's okay it's not my jacket." Lou says and I realize his brain is totally fried. Thankfully Cody and the other guys have reached him and put out his jacket.

They check his back and decide his burns are bad enough to seek medical attention. Johnny, who I don't even know was here until now and another boy say they'll take Lou to the to all night clinic. They each take an arm and start walking him out as Owen, Cody and Chris walk back to us.

"That's our cue to leave." Owen says helping me out of the chair.

"Yeah we're out too, see you guys Friday." Chris says taking Marissa's arm and pulling her up.

Cody and Shelly are also leaving; we all walk out to the parking lot together and wave to each other as we get back in our individual cars.

"You wanna come back to my house, spend the night again?" Owen offers as we begin driving.

"_Yes very much, I like your house, your family and sleeping in your bed. I like waking up in your arms or next to you in the morning. I don't want to go back to a dark lonely house but I spent the last two nights at your house and don't want to wear out my welcome either." _ I debate in my head.

"No it's okay you should probably take me home." I tell him doing my best to sound confident about this decision at all.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." I nod.

We drive in silence to my house and he parks in the driveway as there are no other cars in it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you in a dark house all by yourself." He says.

"I spent the whole first week of summer in my house, alone at night Owen I'll be okay. Besides I'm sure you want your bed back." I point out.

"Sleep in a bed by myself or sleep in a bed with a hot girl." He says pretending to weigh the options in his hand like a scale.

I giggle a little, bite my lip and blush.

**(OWEN)**

She giggles in her mousy little way which is just adorable and then bites her lip which is just sexy. Then she leans over and kisses my cheek, have I mentioned that this fake relationship deal sucks sometimes? Her lips are so gentle and soft the kiss on my cheek makes me shiver slightly and I really want to just take her and kiss her and do many other things to her.

"Goodnight Owen." She smiles and gets out of my car.

I wait until she's inside before I drive away. When I reach home it's only a little after midnight. My parents are asleep since they both get up early but when I go around to my door I see Tristan's light is still on. I turn off the alarm with my phone app, go inside and turn it on again, and turn off the exterior lights. I flop on my bed and turn on the TV as I'm really not that tired, maybe I should have taken Clare out somewhere else instead of taking her home right away. I find a crude late night comedy to watch, maybe the one good thing about not having her here as she would never want to watch it. I watch the whole movie and most of another before falling asleep, in my clothes on my blankets as I never bothered to get ready for bed. I wake up early the next morning after having a sexy dream; about Clare!

"Oh that can't be good, now I'm having hot dreams about her." I say aloud to my empty room.

After quickly changing my clothes I go out to the kitchen where Mom is just grabbing her travel mug from the coffee maker.

"Oh you're up early Sweetheart." Mom says.

"Uh yeah woke up from a…dream. I'm going to the Dot for breakfast. Oh uh Clare will probably be here all weekend." I inform her as I head for the door.

"That's fine Honey you know we love Clare." Mom says rushing out behind me.

I get in my car and drive to the Dot as fast as I can legally. Park out front and go in to find Fitz working. Normally I wouldn't care but given the fact that we were friends and I woke up a short time ago from probably the hottest dream I've ever had, starring the girl he's obsessed with, said girl has also shared my bed the two nights before last, it's a little awkward seeing him at the moment. Even seeing Eli would have been better, he and I were never friends, plus I coulda laid into him for losing his marbles and hurting Clare.

"Hey Owen, isn't it kinda early for you." Fitz greets me when I come in the door.

Since it's just after seven in the morning in summer the Dot is fairly dead. There are half a dozen kids from DeGrassi, two guys from the football team that I wave to. Two geeks I recognize but were in grade nine so I don't know their names and two girls I think were on the girls soccer team.

"Hey Fitz yeah I just didn't sleep well, coffee, large." I order putting the money on the counter.

"Out late partying huh?" Fitz asks in an almost scolding tone, he sure got a superior attitude since finding god.

"Uh yeah something like that." I nod as he hands me my coffee and takes the money from the counter.

I go to where the cream and sugar are as I try really hard to shake the dream from my mind. It's not working very well as no matter what I think of, my mind goes back to the dream.

"Fuck didn't she go to our school?" I hear Mitch exclaim.

"I don't know I can't stop looking at her chest, it bounces so nicely." Jack replies.

I look up to see Fitz frozen, staring out the window. I look back at the football players to see them and the geeks staring out the window so I look too and who is the hot chick you ask? It's Clare, Clare jogging, Clare jogging in little bitty running shorts, Clare jogging in little bitty running shorts and a tight tank top. She also has a sports bra on, I can see it under her tank top but it's not doing a damn thing. Remember how Clare has a large chest and beautiful cleavage? Yeah well currently all the guys in the café, and possibly the girls are imagining those breasts. Oh but I don't have to imagine I have seen them in a lovely bikini while she's all wet. I've seen them in a thin pajama top, with no bra. And I've seen one of them entirely bare and let me tell you whatever they're imagining the real thing is a million times more beautiful.

"Maybe we should offer her some water?" Mitch snickers.

"Or just pour some water on her, cool her down, she does look pretty sweaty." Jack says and I can hear the lust in his voice.

This snaps me out of my hypnosis her bouncing breasts put me under and I can either kill all the guys in here including Fitz or I can go get Clare off the street before she attracts anymore unwanted attention. Fitz is too busy staring at Clare so I go behind the counter and grab a to go cup, pour my coffee in it and leave while they all watch Clare jog down the street. I get in my car and follow her around the corner, she's not paying attention to anyone as she has ear buds in and an MP3 player strapped to her arm. When I honk the horn she jumps and looks over at me, smiles when she recognizes me and waves.

"Get in the damn car!" I command and she gives me a startled and confused look but obeys.

"What's wrong?" She asks through panting breaths.

I look over to her to lecture her and I forget how to talk, or breathe, or think or anything else, not even my hearts beating still. She is breathing, breathing hard, her breasts heaving with every pant; she's beaded with sweat and somehow still smells like flowers. Her hard breathing and sweated breasts aren't helping me forget the dream at all. She knits her eyebrows together and squeezes her eyes into slits probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me and I finally snap back to reality.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

She scrunches her face in confusion. "Going for a jog, I woke up early and thought I'd get some exercise." She says slowly.

"Past the Dot, where Fitz works? Where guys hang out? In public at all? Dressed like that?" I stammer. Yeah okay not so coherent but heaving, sweated breasts are distracting.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, this is my running outfit." She states slowly still confused.

"It's…you…next time come to my house to swim or something, no more running. Fitz and all the guys in the Dot were watching you and your…your…just no more running okay?" I insist.

"Okay, I'm still confused but if you're that bothered by it no more running." She finally nods.

Bothered is so not the right word but I don't have the capacity to explain the dirty male mind to her right now. "I'll take you back to your house, where you can shower and change. Then I'll take you to breakfast and we can go get some camping stuff for Friday." I tell her.

"Sounds good." She smiles sitting back and buckling up.

Another few seconds of watching her heaving breasts and I start driving to her house.

**Update soon from probably Clare's house**


	10. Then There's You

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 10 Then There's You**

**(OWEN)**

We arrive at Clare's house and I park in the driveway, we both get out, she unlocks the door and we go in.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower, make yourself at home." She says with a smile.

She goes upstairs and for a few seconds I watch her ass as she bounces up the stairs before forcing myself to walk into the living room. Her house is clean but I see the signs of the recent stresses, stains on the couch and what looks like a cigarette burn on the coffee table. Family photos on the shelves and the walls depict a happy smiling family with two daughters. I notice that Clare and her sister look nothing alike. I also notice that there are very few pictures with both of Clare's parents together and looking happy. I hear the shower come on upstairs and sit in an arm chair, pulling out my phone mostly out of boredom; it gives me something to do besides snooping around her house.

I check my e-mails but there's nothing too interesting so I go on Facerange. K.C. put on new pictures of the baby; I still can't believe that idiot became a father at sixteen. B put up some pictures of her and Drew and he updated his status to say he's enjoying summer with his girlfriend. I have to admit they make a good a couple. Julian updated with pictures of him in Jamaica with lots of girls in bikinis. My status still reads: **Owen Milligan wishes DeGrassi's graduating class good luck! **I think maybe it's time to update, let's see how about:

**Owen Milligan likes to lick salt off of Clare Edwards' neck.**

Better not, K.C. is friends with both of us and her ex-boyfriend. Plus Drew would see and his brother is not only Clare's best friend but Eli's best friend. I erase that and try again:

**Owen Milligan likes to see Clare in her bikini.**

Same problem, also I have the entire football and hockey teams on my friends list and that would just lead to a lot of questions. Delete.

**Owen Milligan likes tipsy Clare because she gets super flirty and has me lick ice cream off of her fingers. **

Oh yes that's much better, I think K.C. might have a heart attack. Delete.

**Owen Milligan likes sleeping in the same bed with Clare Edwards.**

Yeah that's even worse. Delete.

**Owen Milligan likes her laugh, the way she makes waffles, the way she looks in pajamas, her sweet nature and the way she kisses.**

That works except everyone will want to know who she is. Delete.

**Owen Milligan thinks he's really falling for his fake girlfriend!**

Oh Fuck! I am I'm falling for her, this is bad. Obviously I delete that. I do update my status but all I put is:

**Owen Milligan is having a good summer.**

Great summer actually thanks to Clare, I don't even mind the drama from her family shit. I wish she didn't have to go through it of course. This is bad though I can't be falling for her; the last girl I liked, I mean truly liked was Anya. I've already spent more time with Clare, had more fun with her and know her better than Anya. I certainly can't tell Clare, I doubt she has real feelings for me, I mean besides being my friend but I don't want to scare her off. What if I tell her and she stops hanging out and calling me when she needs to? No everything is fine just how it is, she doesn't need to know, I still get to spend lots of time with her, she comes to my house a lot and we're together almost every night. Hell next weekend she's coming with us to Rachel's wedding and we're sharing a hotel room.

"Okay I'm ready." Her soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts. She's standing near the bottom of the stairs, her hair still wet, in a knee length red skirt with white flowers and a white shirt. I'm still clutching my phone tightly and she gives me a funny look. "Are you okay?" She asks and I relax.

"Yeah I'm fine come on lets go." I say standing up and walking to her.

She puts on some white sandals and grabs her purse, locks her door, we get back in my car and I drive us to the closest breakfast place. We both order pancakes and coffee.

"You look kind of tired, did you not sleep well?" She asks once we have our coffee.

"No I slept fine, just woke up real early after a…dream." I tell her but looking at her brings the dream back in my mind and I look down at my coffee again as I feel my cheeks turning red.

"What was the dream about?" She asks.

"I don't remember." I lie. There's no way I'm about to tell her that she was the star of a very hot and steamy dream that woke me up early.

Our pancakes come and we eat mostly in silence, I pay the bill and drive us to the sporting goods store. It's one of those giant ones filled with everything you'd ever need for any sport or outdoor activity. I've been here many times before but always for stuff for football or hockey or some other sport; I've never even been in the camping section. I do however know where the camping section is so we grab a cart and make our way to it and start looking around.

"We'll need a tent and sleeping bags I guess." I remark as I look down the aisle with tents.

"I'm guessing also something to sleep on, like an air mattress or something so we're not sleeping on the hard ground." She says slowly, sounding unsure.

"Have you ever been camping before?" I ask.

"No, no one in my family was the camping type. Darcy and I went to bible camp when we were little but we had cabins and bunk beds." Clare tells me.

"I've never been camping either. When my parents do actually take enough time off to take a vacation, they're not the roughing it type." I inform her.

"Yeah I coulda guessed that by your house, you have more technology and gadgets than the Jetson's." She laughs.

"Alright lets get some professional help." I say seeing a store employee and waving her over, her nametag says Jenny.

"Can I help you Sir." Jenny asks.

"Yeah we're going to be camping on the beach and I have no idea what we need." I confess.

"Well you'll need a tent will it just be the two of you sleeping in the tent?" Jenny inquires.

I tell her yes so she shows us a few that comfortably sleep two and withstand winds and cold below freezing. I pick out a blue and grey one, a memory foam camping mat and a camping sleeping bag made for couples, in other words big enough to sleep two. Clare doesn't argue when I pick it out so that's what I go with. I know it's totally cheating on my part, getting her to sleep with me again, not just in the tent but in the same sleeping bag but she didn't complain. We won't need a camping stove or anything but I do pick up a lantern and a couple of flashlights.

"We said we'd bring chips so we should probably swing by the market on the way to my house." I insist after I pay for the camping gear.

"Okay." She shrugs as we walk out with our bags and get back in my car.

It surprises me how quickly and thoroughly she trusts me, no one has ever put so much faith in me so quickly. I love that she does though, that she's so willing and happy to do just about anything I suggest. She relaxes around me so easily; even Bianca and my other friends took a much longer time of getting to know me before they really relaxed around me. We pull up to the market and get out, walking straight to the chips aisle.

"So which ones should we get?" She asks.

"I haven't a clue, lets get regular, spicy, BBQ, some tortilla to be safe. What do you like?" I question now that my arms are full of bags of chips.

"I like lime flavored ones, there salty and sour and kinda remind me of when we did body shots." She says perfectly innocently.

I swallow hard and close my eyes and scold myself not to think about licking salt off her neck or taking a lime wedge from her mouth; I don't want to get turned on in the store.

"Grab a bag of those then and let's go." I say after a few seconds.

She picks up a bag and we walk to the check out. The girl ringing us up gives us an odd look as we set down all the chips.

"Don't you go to DeGrassi? You were on the football team right?" The girl asks me.

"Yeah." I nod.

Suddenly she's flirting with me; she smiles, sticks out her chest and bats her eyes. She's cute but she's not interesting and she's not Clare.

"You having a party or something?" The girl inquires.

"Camping on the beach with some friend's tomorrow night." I tell her as she finishes ringing us up.

"Oh where? Maybe I could come too?" She flirts.

**(CLARE)**

"_Hello am I invisible?! I know he's not really my boyfriend but I am standing right next to him and this girl is shamelessly flirting with Owen right in front of me! Okay I know I shouldn't be getting this upset, we do have an easy out clause in our agreement but I find myself getting very angry and jealous." _I start staring daggers at the girl while ranting about her in my head but she doesn't notice.

"No idea where and I have a date." Owen says, paying for the chips and walking out with his arm around me.

I have to admit I smiled and felt good when his arm went around me and it was immensely satisfying to see the look the girl got on her face.

"You could have invited her." I say slowly as we walk back to the car. I really didn't want her to come and I'm really glad he told her no but I've been monopolizing an awful lot of Owen's time recently and I don't want him to feel like he's obligated to hang out with me. Not sure what I'd do without him but I don't want him to feel obligated.

"Why?" He shrugs as he starts driving to his house.

"She was flirting with you, she seemed pretty interested to me. We do have an easy out clause you know. You don't have to turn down every girl that flirts with you just because you're with me." I say trying to sound easy and like I mean it, but I don't, not at all.

"She was flirting, I wasn't and I wasn't interested. The easy out clause was made in case one of us finds some one we really want to be with and I had no interest in being with that girl." He tells me.

I smiled and bit my lip; there was something in the way he said it that made me smile. We get to his house and I help him bring all the bags inside after he turns off the alarm and unlocks the door that is.

"Should we take the tags off the camping stuff so we can at least pretend like we've been camping before?" I suggest when we get in.

"Yeah probably." Owen laughs and gets out a couple pairs of scissors, handing me one and we start taking off the tags. "It's a good thing we got one of those tents that just pops up or I'd be totally lost. I'd hate to look totally useless in front of you as I tried to figure out how to set up a tent." Owen says and I giggle.

"You're anything but useless Owen, if not for you my summer would have been so…empty and depressing and I'd be forced to go away for the weekend with my mom and her horrible boyfriend." I tell him looking down at my hands as thoughts of what these last couple weeks without him would have been like.

He comes over and cups my chin with his fingers tilting my head to look him in the eye. "You're not going, we're going camping and you can spend the whole weekend at my house if you like. I'll pick you up on Friday morning so you don't have to see your Mom at all." He assures me.

I want to kiss him, throw my arms around him and kiss him for being my savior, for keeping me from what I am sure would be the worst weekend of my life. I restrain myself and settle for smiling at him and kissing his cheek. He smiles back at me, throws the tags in the trash, stows the chips in cupboard above the fridge and we put the new camping gear in the hall closet by his room.

"I'd offer to play pool or foosball with you but you'll just kick my ass and it hurts my fragile male ego." He says and I laugh.

"I'd say we should go swimming but my bathing suit is at my house." I state as we go into his room and I sit on his bed.

He gets a devilish sort of grin on his face and then wipes it off. "Maybe I should buy you another to keep at my house." He offers.

"Or I could just the leave the suit here when I come this weekend so you don't have to spend more money on another suit." I suggest.

"Or that." He shrugs.

We're silent for a few minutes, he's at his desk chair swaying it back and forth and flipping through a desk calendar that I notice has pictures of scantily clad girls. I feel my face contort into a scowl but I quickly wipe it away before he sees it.

"So when's your birthday?" I ask when the silence becomes uncomfortable.

He stops flipping through the calendar and looks at me. "Why?"

"Well as your fake girlfriend I think I should know." I reply.

"July 27th when's yours?" He questions.

"February 15th." I inform him. "So your birthdays in about five weeks, what are going to do?" I query.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Usually just dinner with my family, last year B and Fitz threw me a party at the ravine but I'm not friends with Fitz anymore and I haven't seen much of B since she started dating Drew." He tells me.

"Well as I'm your girlfriend, fake but none the less, I assume I'll be invited to your birthday celebration. I mean presuming you don't find someone better you'd rather be with by then." I say the last part a little more sullenly than I intend to, hoping in the back of my mind that this isn't a possibility.

He gives me an odd sort of look and changes the subject. "Let's go out to the kitchen and get some lunch." He says standing up and pulling me up from his bed.

We go out to the kitchen and he opens the fridge and asks if I want sandwiches or leftover Chinese.

"Sandwiches please." I say.

He starts pulling stuff out of the fridge for sandwiches and we hear the front door open, we both look over to see Eric.

"Hello son, nice to see you Clare." Eric smiles. "I just came to grab a file have to rush back out again. I have a late meeting tonight and your Mom has a dinner meeting." Eric says rushing upstairs.

"Your parents really do work a lot." I comment after Eric has gone upstairs.

"Yeah but when they are home they're good parents." Owen tells me just when Eric comes rushing back downstairs again.

"My company picnic is the Saturday after the wedding you'll both be coming of course. Gotta run back to the office see you two later." Eric says quickly as he rushes out the door again it's like watching a Speedy Gonzales cartoon.

"Company picnic?" I question as we start making our sandwiches.

"Yeah my Dad's company has one every year, it's a pretty big event." Owen tells me.

"Sounds like fun." I muse as we sit down to eat.

After we eat and clean up we watch a movie and I beat him at foosball twice, damgain his fragile male ego as he grimaces and growls each time I beat him, before Tristan comes home with Tori.

"Hey my Mom is making lasagna for dinner if you two want to come over?" Tori offers.

I look at Owen deferring decision making to him. "Sure why not we gotta eat." Owen says.

An hour later we're walking down the street to Tori's house, she only lives three houses down. Her house is as big as Owen's, the yard is a bit smaller but it has a very beautiful Japanese style garden. It's just as pretty inside though, decorated differently of course but has very nice furniture and fixtures and everything.

"Mom we're back with Owen and his girlfriend Clare." Tori calls as we come around to the living room/kitchen area.

I can smell lasagna and garlic bread and it smells delicious, as I'm reveling in the wonderful smells a woman appears. She looks shockingly like Tori, same eyes, same hair, same mouth and jawline the only difference being she looks twenty five years older.

"Hi kids nice to see you again and you must be Clare." She exclaims taking both my hands and kissing both my cheeks. "I'm Martha, Tori and Tristan have told me all about you." She introduces herself. "Well sit down dinners ready."

We all sit down; Martha made a giant lasagna, salad and garlic bread. I don't talk much during dinner but Tori, Tristan and Martha fill the silence. Tori and her Mom don't just look alike they have similar personalities and it's quite amusing to watch them banter back and forth playfully with each other and Tristan. After dinner Martha tells me it was lovely to meet me and she hopes we'll come over again. Tori tells her mom she's spending the night at Tristan's and the four of us walk back to the Milligan house. As soon as we get to his house Tristan and Tori go upstairs to watch West Drive, Owen and I walk as far as the kitchen and lean on the counter.

"You want to spend the night?" Owen offers.

"_Do I want to spend the night?! Of course I want to spend the night! Sleeping in a soft warm bed with Owen where I feel safe and comforted is a million times better than sleeping alone in my dark empty house."_

That's what went through my head, what came out of my mouth on the other hand was entirely different.

"No if I'm going to be here all weekend and with you all next weekend too for the wedding then you'd better take me home, don't want you getting sick of me." Is what I say.

"You keep saying that like it's possible to get sick of you." Owen replies and I smile and feel myself blush a little. "But if you insist then alright then, let's get you home." He says then walks to the stairs and yells up. "TRIS I'M TAKING CLARE HOME, BACK IN A BIT."

Tristan and Tori both yell goodbye and we start walking out of Owen's house. Even as he locks his door I regret this decision but I don't say anything. I comfort myself with the thought that I'll see him tomorrow night for what I'm sure will be an interesting dinner with my dad and his whore, I mean girlfriend. Plus there's camping on the beach on Friday night and he offered to let me stay the weekend to avoid my mom and Tim even though they'll be in Port Perry. We arrive at my house and I thank him for spending the day with me as I get out of the car. Like always he waits until I'm inside before he drives away, I lock the door but I'm not tired so I settle on the couch to watch TV until I do get tired.

**(OWEN)**

I was getting dressed to go to dinner with Clare and her Dad, I've never gone to dinner with a girl's family before but I would think normally I'd want to dress up and look nice. That however was not the purpose of this dinner; Clare wanted me to be a bad boyfriend at dinner, to be Fitz when he was a bully. The thought makes me sort of ill, acting like Fitz, old Fitz with a girl, especially a sweet girl like Clare but she's doing it to piss him off and test him in a way. So rather than a dress shirt and slacks I opt for my baggiest pair of jeans, with some holes in them, I haven't worn them since last year when I was hanging out with Fitz and Bianca more, I put on a wife beater and I'm ready. I leave the house and drive to Clare's; she answers the door as soon as I ring the bell. She's wearing a purple tank top that has lace around the neckline and a black denim mini skirt and she looks beautiful! She's wearing her typical flats but has giant hoop earrings in and those thin silver bracelets that jingle every time she moves her arm. She does still sport her cross necklace and purity ring though.

"You look perfect." She smiles grabbing her purse and locking her door.

"Thanks you look nice too so where are we going?" I inquire.

"Marcelo's it's by the pier on beach street." She tells me and I start driving. "Remember how we said minimal pda?" She questions after I've been driving a couple of minutes.

"Yeah," I say slowly, "why you don't want me to touch you at all or something?" I ask.

"No exactly the opposite, you're supposed to be like Fitz remember. I want you to touch me lots, make my dad think we're sleeping together. That is actually having sex because you know technically we do sleep together. I'm giving you free reign to touch me as much as you like, or you know see fit to piss off my father." She tells me.

"_I don't think she realizes what she just said, giving me free reign to touch her as much as I like! It's a good thing we'll be somewhere public, not that I would take it farther than she wanted me to but if she'd said that in my bedroom or something…"_

"You sure about that?" I inquire.

"I basically told him I was sleeping around and he didn't bat and eye. I'm hoping that maybe he was too distracted with his paper to hear me. If he sees it maybe it'll actually get a reaction and I'll know he still cares." She grumbles.

It kills me that she feels that way, that she thinks no one cares and has to go to the point of rebelling to know that her parents still care. I park at the restaurant we get out and walk in with my arm around her shoulders. She spots her dad at a corner table and we walk over and sit down. Her dad has dark hair and thin features and his girlfriend has wavy brown hair and green eyes and is a good ten years younger than him.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Owen." Clare says putting her arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"Randall Edwards, it's nice to meet you and this is Maggie." Her dad says shaking my hand.

"Yeah hi." I say in aloof tone, settling into the role of the horrible boyfriend I'm supposed to be playing.

The waitress comes to get our drink order and I pull Clare's chair right next to mine and put my arm around her waist. She makes a point of leaning on me but neither her father nor Maggie seem to care. Her father orders wine for him and Maggie and she giggles like an idiot and then kisses him, I mean sucking face. It's actually kind of gross but I'm soon distracted from their kiss as Clare's lips are suddenly pressed against mine. It doesn't even take me a second to respond, I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth and my tongue goes in easily finding its target. One of her hands is pulling at the hairs at the back of my head and her other is resting on my upper thigh, dangerously close to something else. Something she might feel in a moment if she doesn't stop kissing me like this. After a minute she pulls away and we look back at her dad and Maggie. They are no longer kissing but are gazing at each other and don't seem to care at all that we were just making out. Clare scrunches up her face in annoyance and anger, my arm is still around her and she said free reign so I brush a curl from her face and kiss her neck. She relaxes and smiles a little just as the waitress comes to get our food order.

"So Clare Randy tells me you're an honor roll student." Maggie says after we all order.

"Yep." She replies curtly popping her p.

"What about you Owen?" Maggie asks.

"He gets mostly D's." Clare answers for me, which isn't true but she doesn't want me to be me tonight.

"I don't usually bother attending school, I'm usually hanging out behind it smoking and drinking or making out with this one on the roof." I tell them, Maggie just smiles and her father doesn't even seem to care, he's not even looking at us.

"How long have you two been dating?" Maggie asks.

"Just a couple of weeks," Clare replies, "but I've practically moved in to his house. We share a bed almost every night." She tells them which actually technically isn't lying.

Her father doesn't even blink; he's just gazing at Maggie. Since he doesn't seem to care that his purity ring wearing daughter has been sharing a bed with a boy I decide to test the waters.

"I can't wait to get you back home tonight and rip those clothes off of you babe. I'm gonna wear you out tonight." I say and it doesn't take much effort for my voice to sound lustful. I nuzzle into her neck and kiss the top of her chest and she giggles.

"Oh you two are cute! You remind me of me and my high school boyfriend, of course I wasn't on the honor roll I was a cheerleader. Aren't they cute Randy?" Maggie comments and Clare's father finally looks over.

"Hmm oh yes, very cute couple." Clare's father says sounding completely disinterested.

At least he's looking at us though so I decide to take advantage of my free reign permit for the dinner. I put my hand behind Clare's neck and crash our lips together, she opens her mouth immediately her tongue finding mine and they fight for dominance and her hand goes to the hairs at the back of my head once more. I use my hand currently resting on her hip, to go up the back of her tank top a bit, just enough to be sure her father and Maggie can see and Clare doesn't seem to mind one bit. I break away when I start to hear other customers whispering. I look back at her father and Maggie and their back in their own little world, completely ignoring us and not caring at all what we're doing. I think I could have sex with Clare on the table and they wouldn't care, Clare probably would and the other people in the restaurant might but I don't think her father or Maggie would even notice. I'm beginning to wonder why her father wanted to have dinner with Clare if he was going to ignore her the whole time. Just as I'm about to start making out with Clare again our food comes to the table. Finally her father and Maggie look away from each other and we start eating.

"Clare I wanted you to come to dinner tonight so we could tell you that we're engaged." Her father says.

Clare stops eating and drops her fork back on her plate. "Excuse me?!" She demands.

"We're getting married, we don't have a date yet but we're thinking next summer." Maggie squeals.

"Are you kidding me? Dad you've been divorced from Mom for like two months!" Clare says angrily.

"Yes but I've been in love with Maggie for a long time. I'm going to move in with Maggie, I'm selling the condo and giving your mother the house. I thought you'd spend weekends with us." Her father says dryly not seeming to care how upset Clare is.

I look at Clare and she's livid and looks like she's about to cry at the same time.

"Are you serious? Weekends? Weekends at your house with that…woman?! While you're too busy canoodling with her to even know I'm alive!" She snaps, her voice rising enough that other people in the restaurant look at us.

Clare stands up, takes her bowl of chicken and pasta and tosses it on her dad and Maggie and then storms out of the restaurant. My first instinct is to punch him, but I refrain, I do however put in my two cents, no more of this playing the bad boyfriend crap I'm standing up for her.

"You're an asshole and failing as a father, you don't deserve Clare. Neither of you do, your too fucking busy being consumed by your own lives to see that Clare needs you. You don't even care anymore do you? You have a wonderful daughter, she's the best person I know and you don't even care about her. You want to see her at all get a fucking clue and act like a parent." I bark at them and then run out after Clare. She's leaning against my car crying, I go over to her and hug her tightly she hugs me back and bawls into my shirt. "Forget him, forget them, you don't need them. You have me and my family." I affirm to her.

"He didn't care Owen, he didn't care at all! He used to get mad when Eli and I so much as pecked but you and I made out at the table and he didn't say a thing! I told him we were sleeping together and he didn't care! You were a jerk, we were all over each other and he didn't care! I could have told him I was pregnant and I don't think he would have cared aside from maybe his whore complaining that she's too young to be a grandmother! I can't believe he's going to marry that whore!" She bemoans her lower lip quivering.

**(CLARE)**

I've covered one spot of Owen's white shirt in tears and feel a little badly but I'm horribly upset. The dinner with my father was a complete disaster, Owen did his part perfectly but my father could have cared less what we did. That whore of a girlfriend of his was pretending to show an interest but as soon as my father paid her any attention she ignored us. Thank god I brought Owen, even if he wasn't himself exactly, I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did without him there. I probably would have gotten annoyed with them within minutes and stabbed them both with my fork when my father told me they were engaged like I wanted to.

"Come on get in the car." Owen commands breaking into my thoughts.

I don't argue or ask where we're going, at the moment I simply don't care as long as it takes me away from this place and my dad and his whore. We drive for a while, my tears dry and he parks in a dirt parking lot filled with cars.

"Where are we?" I inquire.

He doesn't answer but gets out of the car so I do the same. I hear lots of sounds, people talking, laughing and screaming, there's cheery music and other sounds, metallic sounds and beeping and swooshing. I smell cotton candy and corn dogs and caramel apples.

"The fair," Owen says pointing behind me and I turn to see the lights from the fair and the tops of the roller coaster and ferris wheel. "I thought you could use some cheering up and nothing says cheering up like junk food and thrilling rides." He tells me as we start walking to the fair.

I smile widely and already feel better. Owen was right I don't need my father or anyone else I have him and he does care. He pays our entrance fee and we go in.

"We didn't exactly eat much are you hungry?" He asks after we go in.

"Yes starving my dinner ended up on my father and his whore." I laugh remembering the looks on their faces after I threw my pasta on them.

"Yes but that was the best part of the dinner but canoodling really?" Owen laughs.

"It was the first word that came to mind that wasn't a swear word." I admit and he laughs again and shakes his head a bit.

There aren't too many options, so we get corn dogs, chips and sodas and sit dow picnic table, he takes off my bangles as we sit down saying he doesn't want to hear them jingle anymore, I stash them in my purse. After we eat we walk through the fair to give our corn dogs time to digest and then go on the bumper cars. It's actually quite amusing to watch Owen bumping into every possible person he can, he's nice enough to avoid bumping me. After that we go into the haunted house and I swear he takes pleasure in the fact that I shriek every time something pops out at us and I grab onto him. Then we go on the ferris wheel and I enjoy it until he rocks the car and then I shriek.

"It's okay, I've got you." He chuckles putting his arm around me.

As long as his arm stays around me he can rock the car all he wants. By the time we get off the ferris wheel the dinner with my dad has slipped to the back of my mind, I'm completely relaxed and having fun. We stay for hours and ride almost every ride there except the roller coaster which I'm too chicken to go on.

"Since you refuse to go on the roller coaster how about some dessert then?" He offers.

"Dessert sounds good." I smile.

"Cotton candy or caramel apple?" He asks.

"Caramel apple." I say.

We walk to the caramel apple stand and he buys two and then we walk through the fair. He finishes his apple in maybe ten bites and I giggle when I look at him after he throws away the stick because he has a caramel mustache.

"What's so funny?" He asks squeezing his eyebrows together a bit.

"You have caramel on your lip." I tell him.

He wipes it away with a napkin but misses a spot so I get it for him with mine, resisting the temptation to lick it off. We keep walking and he stops at one of the midway games where you throw a football at a target. He of course wins and the guy hands him a stuffed purple bear, which naturally he gives to me just as I finish my caramel apple.

"Well we've been on every ride except the roller coaster, we stuffed our faces with junk food and I won you a cheap purple bear, you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm ready to go home now and thank you Owen this is exactly what I needed." I say gratefully and kiss his cheek.

"Anytime Clare." He smiles.

We walk back to his car and drive to my house, I'm really not looking forward to going home and there's always the possibility that my dad and his whore will be there, the closer we get the more my mood falls.

"Thanks again, I feel a lot better now." I tell him when we park in my driveway trying to sound happy still.

He just smiles and gets out of the car with me, at this point I don't question when he comes in with me when he drops me off.

"Pack a bag with everything you'll need from now until Monday when I bring you back. You may as well just come to my house tonight if I'm keeping you all weekend anyway." He says.

I bite my lip to keep from squealing as I get giddy inside at the prospect of spending the next four nights with Owen, one in a tent and three at his house. "Okay be back in a few minutes." I say, hey this time I'm not going to argue or protest.

I run upstairs and pull out my small suitcase and start tossing clothes and a couple pairs of shoes in it. I go into my washroom and grab my toiletries just as I'm about to zip up the suitcase I remember to put in my bathing suit and I go back downstairs.

"You should probably leave a note for your mom telling her where you went for the weekend, somewhere she won't try and find you and make you go away with her for the weekend." He instructs as I set my bag by the door.

"Good idea." I remark and go to the kitchen pulling out some scratch paper and a pen from the junk drawer.

I write a note saying I went on a church retreat and will be back on Monday. Yes it doesn't escape me that I lied about going on a church retreat when in reality I'll be sharing a bed with a boy that I'm not even really dating. I stick the note on the fridge, Owen gets my bag for me and I turn out the lights and lock the door, he puts my bag in the back and we start driving back to his house.

**Update soon from getting to Owen's house.**


	11. A Dream is a Wish

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**Ch.11 A Dream is a Wish**

**(CLARE)**

Owen parked in his driveway; it was after eleven so we went around the back to his private entrance. He carried my bag for me and used his phone to turn off the alarm and exterior light etc.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I tell him as he sets my bag down.

"Cool I'll put on a movie unless you're really tired." He says.

"No a movie sounds good." I nod as I pull out my pajamas and toiletries from my suitcase.

Once I'm ready for bed I emerge from the washroom with my dirty clothes and put them back in my bag. Owen gets up from where he was lounging on the bed and goes into the washroom, he put in a movie but has it paused. I get under the covers and make myself comfortable in his bed and it occurs to me that I feel so at home here. It took me ten sleepovers and three months before I felt comfortable and at home enough at Alli's that I could just get in the bed and spread out. Not here though and not with Owen; thinking back after that first dinner I just felt so at ease here, so at ease with his family. It took less time than that for me to be at ease with Owen, for me to trust him and I know just when it happened too. That second night after we made this deal of ours when he came back to pick me up after I came home to my mom and Tim and their private party. As soon as I got in his car again I felt safe and he stayed with me all night and even checked the house the next morning. As I'm musing on how sweet and protective Owen is and wondering why he's never shown this side of him at school, he comes back in the room without my noticing.

"You okay?" He asks suddenly and I snap out of my thoughts.

He's wearing boxers, just boxers and I bite my lip at the sight losing my train of thought entirely.

"Yeah just thinking." I tell him as he gets in the bed.

"About what?" He inquires starting the movie.

"That I feel so at home here and safe with you and your family." I confess.

He smiles, leaning back on his propped up pillows with his hands behind his head and his elbows butterflied out. "Good." Is all he says, but he says it with such a big smile I have to smile too.

The movie starts and I settle in to watch, once I'm comfortable and laying down I realize just how tired I really am. Somewhere between the fight with my dad and his whore, I mean girlfriend, no wait I mean fiancé no I mean whore; and the hours we spent walking through the fair I got worn out. I turn on my side, facing Owen and pull my legs up a bit inadvertently causing one of my legs to touch his and he suddenly jolts.

"Your legs are hot." He exclaims suddenly and I start giggling. "I mean hot to the touch. Not that they aren't hot to look at too but Jesus. You're like a personal heater."

"Sorry." I manage between giggles. "My legs always get hot at night under the covers guess I'm just used to it." I tell him.

"Don't apologize it was just surprising. I bet I'll be the only one on the beach tomorrow night that has my own personal heater to sleep with." He smiles.

I smile back but move my legs back a little, after laughing I'm a little more awake and I turn on my back again to watch the movie. I wasn't as awake as I thought though as I'm asleep within a few minutes.

…_he comes behind me; his arms come around slowly, gently unbuttoning my top, his lips softly trailing open mouth kisses along my neck. My top falls open with the last button undone, he slides it off my arms, one of his hands grazing over my chest as his other nimbly unhooks my bra. I feel the bra release and he pulls it off me, letting it fall to the floor and my breasts are freed, but only for a second before his hands are on them, gently fondling, rolling my nipples between his fingers. His mouth is back to kissing every inch of exposed skin along my neck and chest. His touch feels amazing; I'm trembling and tingling all over all at once. I reach one arm behind me, grazing my nails tenderly along the back of his head and neck, a moan comes from my lips, brought forth by his touch and I feel him smile against my skin. He's in front of me now, his smile tells me he how much he wants me and his eyes tell me how beautiful I am. He unzips my skirt and lets it fall to the floor, then off come my panties and I'm totally naked in front of him. He picks me up and lays me on the bed; leans over me, brushing a strand of hair from my face. His lips come down on my breast, his free hand trailing down my tummy making his way between my legs. "I want you Owen." I tell him and bit my lip…_

My eyes shoot open; I'm panting hard, sweating a little and feeling really hot. It's not like this is the first sexy dream I've ever had; I had one about Declan and two about Eli. Of course Declan and I never dated; he was just a rebound crush after K.C. and Eli was never in the bed with me when I woke up from a sexy dream about him. Therein lies my current problem, the dream I just woke up from that is still fresh on my mind, so fresh I can still feel the sensation of his lips on my skin, and he's lying right next to me. We've both migrated to the center of the bed again and he's clad only in boxers! If we really were a couple and I was a braver person I might wake him up to see if his lips really do feel that soft on my breast and if he kisses my neck will I really tingle and tremble at his touch. We're not dating and I'm a chicken so I don't wake him up at all.

I get out of the bed as softly as I can so I don't disturb him and leave his room for the kitchen, deciding I need water after that dream and possibly a cold shower. Owen's house is pretty dark and fairly eerie at night. It doesn't help that it's so big and open because the little bit of light that is coming in is casting a ton of shadows. I do manage to make it to the fridge without bumping into anything and get out a bottle of water. I'm entirely awake now and have no desire to lie next to a nearly naked Owen while I can't sleep as the dream replays in my mind as it won't stop. So I sit on the sofa and turn on the TV, turning the volume way down so I don't wake anyone else. I set a sleep timer and pull a blanket from the footrest which opens up, after several classic TV reruns and lots of forcing my brain to think of other things I fall asleep again finally.

**(OWEN)**

A super obnoxious bird at my window wakes me up just after dawn. I groan, turn over putting the pillow over my head, it's not even six yet way too early to be awake during summer. Then I realize the other half of the bed feels cold, removing the pillow from my head I look over and Clare's not in the bed. It's not like someone could have come in and grabbed her or she could have left in the middle of the night, the alarm would have sounded but I still want to know where the hell she is so I get up. When I get out to the great room Mom is just coming down the stairs about to leave for work.

"You're up early again." Mom remarks.

"Looking for Clare, she wasn't in the bed." I yawn.

"She appears to be on the couch." Mom whispers and then smacks me in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I grumble; it's too early for this.

"What did you do to her to make her sleep on the couch?" Mom accuses in a quiet voice.

"Nothing! I don't know why she came out to the couch." I tell her.

I sit down on the coffee table and gently shake Clare, her eyes shoot open but she smiles when she sees that it's me.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Hey Sweets what are you doing on the couch?" I inquire.

She sits up a little and her cheeks get red. "Oh I uh woke up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you so I came out to the living room." She tells me.

"How thoughtful of you Clare, you really are just the sweetest thing." Mom remarks as she grabs her coffee mug.

"That's why I call her Sweets. Come on Hot Legs let's get back to bed I need my personal heater, the beds all cold without you." I insist sleepily as I pull her up from the couch and she giggles.

"See you tonight kids." Mom says as she heads for the door.

"No you won't we're camping on the beach." I remind her.

"Oh right, well have fun, be careful. Love you." Mom calls just before she's heads out the door.

I get Clare back in my bed and we both lay down, she's back asleep as soon her head hits the pillow and I'm out a minute later. I wake up again when I feel her stretching in the bed, she looks over, smiles at me then bites her lip and her cheeks go pink.

"What time is it?" I question as I yawn and stretch myself.

"A little after eleven." She says after looking over at the clock on the cable box.

"That's better than five, you want some breakfast?" I ask.

She nods and we both get of bed, I pull on some pajama bottoms and follow her out to the kitchen. She decides on fruit and yogurt, such a girl's breakfast; I make myself bacon and eggs with toast, it's one of the few things I actually know how to cook.

"So what was this dream that woke you up last night?" I inquire.

She gives me an almost guilty look, bites her lip again and looks down. "I don't remember." She says shyly.

Something's up but before I can ask what Tris comes down stairs and joins us. After we eat and cleanup we still have a few hours before we have to leave. Since I have no idea where we're camping we're meeting Pauly at the ravine and will follow him because he does know where to go. Clare says she's going to shower as she's pulling clothes out of her suitcase and then she goes to the washroom. I sit down and turn on the TV and then her phone rings, I pull it out of her purse to see who it is and it's her mom so I answer.

"Clare's phone." I say.

"Who is this? Where is Clare? We need to leave for Port Perry." Her mom says angrily into the phone.

"She left you a note; she went on a church retreat." I inform her through gritted teeth.

I'm actually being quite civil there many other things I'd rather be telling her mother right now. Like how she's a terrible parent and keeps trying put her daughter in dangerous situations but I already chewed out one of Clare's parents last night I might want to space it out a bit. Anyway I'm sure I'll have my chance to chew her mom out sooner or later, I doubt her mom's going to clean up her act anytime soon.

"Oh here's the note. I told her she was coming with us this weekend that was awfully thoughtless of her. How could she…" her mom starts ranting and I hang up on her before I hear anymore or I would have started yelling.

I still don't understand how her parents could just abandon her like that. Not that they suddenly left the country but they don't seem to care about her anymore at all. I'm so pre occupied with being angry at her parents for being terrible people that I don't hear her come back in the room.

"Umm why do you have my phone?" She inquires.

I look over at her, relaxing a little as my eyes meet hers. She's wearing black denim shorts and a sleeveless V-neck white shirt that buttons up and has red roses on it.

"Oh sorry, your mom called wondering where you were." I tell her.

"Oh." She says quietly dropping her pajamas on her suitcase.

I hop off the bed and go over to her, taking her arm so she'll look at me. "I told her you went on the church retreat just like your note said. She wasn't happy but she's not gonna find you here even if she tries to look at for you. I'm gonna shower, don't worry about your parents okay?" I tell her.

She nods a little sitting on the bed and smiling a bit, I grab some clothes and head for the washroom.

**(CLARE)**

"_I wish I didn't have to worry about my parents but come Monday I have to go back home and face my mother. I wish I didn't, I wish I could just stay here with Owen, Tristan, Wendy and Eric. I like it here, much better than my house and my family right now. Maybe if Darcy were still here things would be…"_

My train of thought is broken by Owen's cell ringing, it's on his desk and I look over to see who it is. I wasn't going to answer it but it's Scott calling and unless he knows another Scott that means its Cinder's boyfriend so I answer.

"Hey Scott Owen's in the shower."

"Oh hey Clare that's okay I just wanted to invite you guys to my pool party on Sunday." Scott says.

"Sounds like fun, I don't think we have any plans on Sunday yet. Should we bring anything?" I ask.

"Just bathing suits, towels etc. I've got everything else covered. Party starts at two." He says.

"Two on Sunday ok got it. Oh wait better give me your address." I say.

He gives me his address and we hang up. I lie on the bed and watch TV until Owen comes back; he's wearing white cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Scott invited us to his pool party on Sunday, I got his address." I inform him.

"Cool." Owen smiles.

He hops over me on to the bed, I giggle and he lies down next to me to watch TV. He leans back with his hands behind his head. We stay that way until three when we decide to pack for tonight. The tent and camping mat are already neatly packed in their boxes but he grabs a large duffel bag to pack our clothes, pillows, the lanterns, flashlights and toiletries in. We both pack bathing suits although I doubt either of us plans on going in the water. When I put in panties to wear tomorrow Owen pulls them out and looks them over, but I don't realize it until he says something.

"Black lace very nice." He says his voice is somehow teasing and flirty at the same time.

I turn around to look at him and I know my cheeks are red, grabbing them out of his hand and putting them back in the bag. By the time we're all packed and have loaded all the stuff and chips in the car it's time to go. We get in and he drives to DeGrassi, Pauly is already there in his truck. It takes another twenty five minutes for us to drive to the spot we're camping at. We have to park in the parking lot and walk down a trail a ¼ mile to the beach. We get out and Owen pops the trunk, he puts the duffel bag on his back and picks up the tent, sleeping bag and camping mat.

"Owen will you let me carry something?" I laugh.

"You carry the chips." He says.

I shake my head and pick up the tote bags with the chips.

"Now how you going to close the trunk and lock your car genius?" Pauly quips, his own arms full of stuff.

"Clare close the trunk then reach into my pocket and grab my keys." Owen instructs.

I look at him and blink and he looks at me expectantly, I shut the trunk and then put my hand into his pocket, very carefully getting out his keys. I lock the car but put the keys in my pocket. We follow Pauly down the main trail and then down a side trail to the camping spot. There's already about twenty kids, a dozen tents set up and a large bonfire going. We're right on the beach but in a little cove so it's really quite private, behind us and along the trail is woods so I'm glad Pauly knows where we were going and that we came down while it was still light; finding this place in the dark would have been impossible.

"Hey you guys made it. Set your stuff down anywhere, set up your tent where ever you like." Cody says when we actually get down to the sand.

Cody takes the chips from me so I take the camping mat from Owen's arms. Pauly sees an empty spot by a tent populated by girls and he leaves us to claim his spot.

"So Hot Legs where do you want put the tent?" Owen asks me.

"Umm…" I look around trying to decide where the best place to put the tent would be.

"Hot Legs huh?" Bianca questions suddenly putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Bianca." I greet.

"Hey B." Owen smiles.

"Why don't you two set up next to me and Drew." Bianca offers.

We follow her down the sand a little ways, closer to the water and further from the fire, where we see Drew setting up a tent. Owen sets down the stuff as do me and Bianca and Drew takes notice of us, turning around as Owen and I slip off our shoes.

"Hey Owen…and Clare." Drew greets.

"Hi Drew." Owen says and I smile.

"I told Owen and Hot Legs to set up by us." Bianca smiles.

"Cool…wait Hot Legs?" Drew queries with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's what he called her and I only see one tent and one sleeping bag. You two sure look like a couple to me." Bianca chides a little.

"We're still just friends." I tell them.

"Whatever you say Hot Legs." Bianca smiles her tone is both amused and slightly taunting.

"I promised to keep her safe at these things and I can't do that if she doesn't sleep in my tent." Owen says taking our tent out of the case and setting it up, which essentially consist of unlatching it and tossing it in the air so it pops up, then securing the corners to the ground.

"Too lazy to set up a real tent Owen?" Bianca laughs.

"Not lazy just no idea how, never been camping in my life." Owen says.

"Okay sleeping in the same tent to make sure she's safe I get but why only one sleeping bag?" Drew questions and I grimace at him.

"Exactly what concern is it of yours Drew?" I demand.

Now he's glowering at me. "What am I supposed to tell Adam?" He questions.

"Adam knows we've been hanging out Drew." I point out.

"Leave her alone Drew, lets finish setting up the tent." Bianca says pulling Drew by the shirt.

"_It's a good thing I won't be home all weekend I have a feeling I'll be getting another visit from Adam after Drew tells him about tonight and we've only been here five minutes."_

I shrug and look at our tent, it's not very big but it only needs to fit the two of us. Since it's all set up though I go in with the camping mat and spread it out in the center, leaving about three feet of space around the sides and foot. I unroll the sleeping bag and spread that out to, Owen comes in with the duffel bag which I unzip and get out the two pillows we brought from Owen's bed. I also put out the lantern and flashlights so we're not searching for them in the dark and slip his car keys into the side pocket that latches.

"Well this looks cozy." Bianca teases poking her head in the doorway.

"It's almost as comfy as my bed." Owen states lying back on the sleeping bag.

I lie down to test it out too. "Yep that camping mat is great; it's not as big as your bed though." I comment.

"I don't see how that matters since we always end up together in the middle anyway." Owen smiles.

"Do my ears deceive me?! You two have shared a bed? Do tell!" Bianca insists coming into the tent and lying down between us.

"We don't do anything but sleep Bianca, see purity ring still on." I affirm showing her my finger.

"I bet it won't be there too much longer." She teases and Owen pushes her lightly.

"Hey B where'd you go?" Drew calls.

"Getting comfortable with Hot Legs and Owen in their tent." She calls back.

It only takes a second for Drew's head to appear in the tent doorway, he sees us, smiles and comes and lies down with us in the only place there's room; right next to me.

"Hey this is comfortable." Drew says.

"Maybe we should all sleep in here, I think the sleeping bag is big enough for the four of us if we all sleep on our sides." Bianca suggests with a devilish grin.

"I don't think so." Owen says getting up to his knees and pulling me up by the hand. "Come on Sweets I'm starving, haven't eaten since breakfast lets get some food." Owen commands as we exit the tent, Drew and Bianca follow us out.

"So if she's Hot Legs and Sweets what are you?" Bianca inquires.

"Don't have a pet name." Owen shrugs.

"Yes you do." I giggle.

"Don't you dare." He warns.

"What is it?" Bianca asks putting an arm around my shoulders.

"He's Hubby Boyfriend." I inform them with a big smile.

Owen grimaces at me and turns to tickle me; I squeal and hide behind Bianca. He reaches behind her and pulls me out to tickle me, while holding my arm lightly. I squeal and try to get away but it's no use at least he stops after a few seconds.

"Oh yeah you two really look like your just friends, Hubby Boyfriend and Hot Legs." Drew comments.

"Well I first called him Hubby Boyfriend after I had two grasshoppers so I was pretty tipsy." I tell them.

Suddenly there's two hands on my shoulders stopping me from walking as Drew and Bianca both turn me around.

"You had alcohol?!" Drew exclaims with a shocked expression.

"You were tipsy?!" Bianca exclaims with an amused expression.

"Twice now." I tell them.

"Oh this I have to see!" Bianca declares.

"No way!" Owen says flatly now that we're walking again.

"Why not?" Bianca pouts. "Is she a bad drunk or something?"

"No she's very flirty when she's tipsy and too many of the guys here will try and take advantage of that." Owen informs them.

"But I want to see tipsy Clare." Bianca whines.

"Yeah I'm kinda curios myself." Drew adds.

"Some other time, although honestly I'm not entirely convinced I can trust the two of you not to take advantage of tipsy flirty Clare either." Owen says.

We've reached the food so the conversation stops as we look over the array. There's a vegetable platter, fruit, including two water melons one of which has a red flag in it. There's all the chips we brought of course, cookies, marshmallows, hot dog buns and all the condiments. There's three coolers under the tables, I'm assuming one has hot dogs, the sticks for roasting them are laying on the end of the table. Deciding we should roast hot dogs before we pile up our plates Drew finds the hot dogs and hands us each one with a stick and we go sit by the fire. Once our hot dogs are roasted we return to put what we want on them and make our plates.

"Why does one watermelon have a red flag in it?" I ask as I really would like some watermelon.

"Well babe," Reese says putting an arm my waist, "that one is a vodka watermelon." He tells me.

"Vodka watermelon?" I inquire.

"They stuck a funnel in it and poured Vodka into it for three days. Now it's full of alcohol, eating a slice is like having a martini." Bianca tells me.

"You want a slice hot stuff?" Reese offers.

"No alcohol and get your arm off of her Reese." Owen states.

Reese takes his arm off of me, smiles and walks away. When we all have our plates full we walk back to the fire and sit down on a free blanket.

"Hey we need drinks." Bianca points out.

"We'll get 'em." Drew says as he and Owen stand up.

"Bring me a beer." Bianca requests.

**(OWEN)**

Bianca calls for a beer as Drew and I walk back to get drinks.

"You and Clare seem more like a couple than friends." Drew remarks.

"Yeah well we act like a couple; it keeps her from getting hit on, well mostly anyway. If everyone thinks I'm her boyfriend they'll stay away. We aren't dating though but we have become really good friends." I tell him.

"Yeah something tells me you won't be not a couple for too much longer." Drew smirks.

I just shake my head as I pull out two sodas for me and Clare and Drew gets two beers for him and Bianca then we return to the girls. We eat and talk, are soon joined by Johnny which I'm fine with but then Reese sits down, I don't have a problem with Reese exactly but he keeps hitting on Clare and doesn't take a hint or a flat out warning.

"I want dessert." Bianca says after we finish eating.

"Dessert it is." Drew smiles, standing up.

"You guys want cookies or marshmallows?" Drew asks.

Johnny, Reese and I all say marshmallows but Clare's spacing out on the fire again. Uh oh I know that look, I pull her up and she finally snaps out of it.

"We'll be back in a second I tell the others." I take her by the hand and we walk out of ear shot of everyone. "What's wrong?" I question.

"Sorry just thinking about my parents." She sighs.

"Well knock it off." I command.

"I can't, I try but they just keep…" I cut her off by picking her up and she shrieks.

"If you don't stop thinking about your parents I'm going to toss you in the water." I tell her.

"You wouldn't." She challenges but her arms around my neck get a little tighter.

"Wanna bet?" I take off running for the water and she shrieks again.

"Okay okay no more thinking about my parents I promise." She pledges while laughing.

"Good girl you wanna go roast marshmallows now?" I ask.

"Sure," she smiles, "and Owen?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

Instead of an answer she kisses me softly.

"Thanks." She says after she breaks the kiss.

"No problem." I smile still a little surprised from the kiss. "Uh why are my lips tingling?" I inquire as the second her lips pulled away mine started to tingle, she's giggling a little.

"That would be my mint lip gloss; I reapplied right after I ate." She tells me.

"Mint lip gloss is awesome; you should always be wearing it. I will buy you a crate so long as you're always wearing it so I feel it every time we kiss." I insist and she giggles more.

"Hey if you're done having sexy time with your not girlfriend you guys want to come have dessert?" Bianca questions from behind us and I jump a little at the sound of her voice.

I turn around with Clare still in my arms wiping the lustful smile from my face and setting Clare down.

"It wasn't sexy time I was threatening to throw her in the water." I tell Bianca as we start walking back.

"Uh huh sure." Bianca smiles.

"He was just cheering me up; I was sort of down about something." Clare tells her.

"Hey it's none of my business, couple, not a couple you guys can date who you want or not date who want." Bianca shrugs.

The others are sitting around the fire already and we join them, Drew hands us each a stick with two marshmallows and we stick them in the bonfire to roast.

"The trouble with roasting marshmallows," Clare expresses as she's trying to pull her roasted marshmallow from the stick, "is that they get all sticky and gooey."

"That's the fun in it." Bianca replies taking her finger all covered in marshmallow and smearing it on Drew's upper lip.

He grimaces at her. "You gonna lick that off?" He questions. She gives him a flirty and carnal smile and then attacks his lip.

Clare blushes and looks away at her marshmallow covered fingers and then she looks at me. "Well you've had a whipped cream mustache and a caramel mustache in the last couple days. I didn't give you the caramel one but I did give you the whipped cream one would you like a marshmallow one?" She giggles.

"Yeah and what happened after you gave me the whipped cream mustache?" I remind her.

"Never mind." She says licking the marshmallow off her fingers.

"What did happen?" Bianca inquires impishly having released her boyfriends lips.

"He put it right here," Clare says pointing to the top of her chest, "then I put it on his stomach and then he took the canister and sprayed it down my top."

"You lick it off her?" Bianca asks.

"He picked me up and jumped in the pool with me to clean us off." Clare tells them.

Now I wish no one else was here and we were dating because now I only have one image in my head; covering her in marshmallow and licking it off. I'm enjoying this mental image of mine very much unfortunately I'm not the only one.

"I say we put marshmallow on your chest and I'll lick it off instead of tossing you in the water." Reese says with a lecherous tone and lewd expression.

Clare's cheeks are now red and she's looking down at her hands uncomfortably.

"Reese stop being a creep." Bianca snaps.

"I think you need a cold shower Reese." I state.

"I agree." Nods Drew as we both start getting up.

"I'm in." Says Johnny standing up with us.

Reese finally catches on but it's too late for him, I get his legs and Drew and Johnny each get an arm. He fights us but we have too strong a grip on him. We take him down to the water, go in up to our knees and toss him in.

"Stop hitting on Clare." I warn.

We turn and walk back to the blanket, Drew and I sit down but Johnny walks back to the food table. Just as Drew and I get comfortable again Marissa and Chris flop down on the blanket next to me and Clare.

"Hey you guys having fun?" Marissa giggles, spreading out on the blanket.

"Dude I want marshmallows." Chris says taking my stick.

"I love you guys." Marissa giggles again, sitting up and putting an arm around Clare and sort of falling with her head in Bianca's lap.

"What's with you two?" I question.

"They each had about three slices of vodka watermelon." Cody says sitting down on the other side of Drew and Bianca.

"Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful." Shelly says sitting down in Cody's arms.

"Oh it's so romantic." Marissa says popping up again and looking back at all of us. "Look we have all the couples here; we should all watch the sunset. Okay Drew you hold Bianca," Marissa instructs pulling Drew's arms around Bianca. "Owen hold Clare." She says pulling Clare up suddenly and then delivering her to my lap. "Chris hold me of course." She concludes wrapping herself in his arms.

Clare turns and leans against me, I open my legs so she can sit between them and put my arms around her and she gets comfortable against my chest. She sighs happily putting her hands on my arms as we lean back a little to watch the sunset.

**Update soon from right here.**

**Shout out to bluberry24 for suggesting Clare have a sexy dream about Owen.**

**There is at least one guest reader that reads I Was at This Party and leaves me the longest reviews. I love you whoever you are and really wish you would get an account so I could PM with you because I want to reply to some of your reviews. You don't have to if you don't want to, as long as you keep reading. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and taking the time to leave such detailed reviews. I will post replies to guest reviews if I have one anyway, on my profile.**

**There is also one guest reader that reads everything but like I Was at This Party the best. I just wanted to say thank you for reading everything and I am so glad you like I Was at This Party I am having lots of fun with it.**

**For information on the update order check my profile.**


	12. Firelight and Nightfall

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 12 Firelight and Nightfall**

**(CLARE)**

Once the sun goes below the horizon Marissa hops up and out of Chris' arms.

"Oh look the moon is so pretty on the water! I'm gonna go put my toes in the moon water; Clare come with me." Marissa exclaims pulling me up and away from Owen.

We walk down to the water's edge, now that the moon is out the water is very calm and the swells are small. We walk a little ways with our feet in the water and then Marissa starts twirling and giggling and it isn't long before she falls on her butt because she's so soused, she's still giggling though. I watch as she falls back and starts to make sand angels and I'm suddenly scooped up! I expect it to be Owen but before I even see the face I know it's not, he's not the right height nor is his build right to be Owen. My arms go around his neck mostly out of instinct, and I scowl at him but it takes me a few seconds to focus on Reese's face. He's all dry and must have changed his clothes after being tossed in the water. Marissa is paying no attention to us what so ever, she's gazing up at the moon and appears to be talking to it.

"Reese put me down." I say in a firm voice while still scowling at him.

"What for?" He questions with a flippant smile.

"Because I'm cold and I want my sweater." Is what leaves my mouth, which technically is true, I am cold. What runs through my head however is a little different. _"Because Owen will smash your face in if you don't."_

"I'll keep you warm." Reese comments wiggling his eyebrows and I know exactly what he means and it's not going to happen.

"I'd rather have my sweater." I tell him.

"Fine, go get your sweater." He sighs and actually sets me down.

"Marissa come on I'm going to get my sweater." I tell her trying to pull her up from the sand but she doesn't want to come.

"I'll watch her." Reese offers.

"Yeah like I trust you to watch her and not touch her." I retort and he just shrugs. "Marissa come on, just come to the tent with me to get my sweater and we'll come right back I promise." I insist.

She finally gets up and puts her arm around me and we walk back to mine and Owen's tent; with Reese following us. I unzip the tent door and crawl inside, followed closely by Marissa and then Reese, it's completely dark in the tent except for a tiny bit of light coming from the bonfire. I reach over grab the lantern and turn it on and now I can see, although the shadows being cast on Reese's face from the lantern light only make him seem creepier. Unzipping the duffel I find my sweater and put it on and decide I'd like to put on my jeans too but not with them in the tent with me.

"Umm I'm going to change into jeans could you two wait outside for a second?" I request.

"Why? I'd rather see you change." Reese says with a devilish smile.

"Reese OUT!" I demand.

He sighs heavily and exits the tent. I give up on getting Marissa to leave, she's made herself comfortable on our bed but she's not looking at me. I put on my jeans and pull at Marissa but she doesn't want to leave the bed.

"No your bed is comfy I want to sleep in here." She says in a slightly whining tone.

"Come on Marissa, we'll go back near the water." I tell her pulling at her to get her up.

"Can we go over to the rocks to look for crabs?" She requests picking up one of our flashlights and handing me the other one.

"Okay I guess. What rocks?" I inquire as she takes my hand and pulls me from the tent.

"On the other side of the cove silly." She tells me as if I should have known.

"Okay but we should probably tell Chris and Owen where we're going." I insist to her as we zip up the tent again.

"But it's right there, they can still see us and no one else is out here." Marisa pouts a bit, points to the opposite cove wall and I can just make out a small outcropping of low rocks at the very tip of the wall.

"Don't worry I'll go with you girls." Reese says in somewhat slimy voice.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better." I respond.

"Wait I'm gonna go to our tent and get my sweater and jeans on too." Marissa says pulling my hand to come with her and of course Rees follows us.

Marissa and Chris' tent is only two up from ours, she opens the flap and crawls in pulling me with her and like my shadow Reese follows us. Marissa reaches up and switches on a flashlight Chris hung from the tent ceiling so she can see, pulls out her sweater and jeans and changes in front of us, as she's putting her shorts back in her backpack she pulls out a paper bag.

"Ooooh!" She squeals happily. "I forgot I even brought this." She exclaims and sets the bag between her legs opening the it just a little and untwisting the cap from a bottle inside the bag. "Reese run and get us some cups." She orders and he actually listens, exiting the tent.

"What is that Marissa?" I inquire once Reese is gone.

"Its fantastic you have to have some! It tastes just like strawberries and cream. It goes really good over vanilla ice cream but we don't have any." Marissa frowns a little just as Reese comes back with 3 plastic cups.

"Here," he says handing them to Marissa. "I told Owen and Chris you two were going to explore the rocks and I'd keep you safe." Reese tells us as Marissa is filling the cups with light pink liquid.

Despite how sincere Reese looks I don't think Owen would let Reese watch us by the rocks and so far from his view considering he, Drew and Johnny threw Reese in the water earlier for hitting on me.

"You really told Owen and he was fine with it?" I question dubiously.

"Well I told Tyler to tell them that you two were exploring the rocks and pointed out where." He winks at me.

I sigh but figure if Reese tries anything I'll just kick him in the nuts, also if I scream I'm sure that Owen at least will come running and then kill Reese. Marissa hands us each a cup and I take a sip and she was right it tastes great, like melted strawberry ice cream and I down the whole cup in about five seconds.

"That's awesome, what is it?" I inquire and then the taste and the initial effects of the alcohol hit me. "Does that have alcohol in it?" I ask and then start giggling answering my own question.

"It's called tequila rose isn't it great?" Marissa giggles finishing her cup and filling it up again. "You want more?" She offers.

"Yesss please." I giggle.

"You can have the rest of mine Clare." Reese says holding out his cup, it looks like he only took a sip or two which isn't surprising, it's more of a girl drink.

Now my sober brain would have said bad idea, my tipsy brain however said good idea! I take his cup and chug this one in about five seconds too and now I'm pretty intoxicated.

"You girls want to explore the rocks still?" Reese asks.

"Yeah! I want to see if we can see crabses." Marissa says putting the cap on the bottle, setting it down, taking my cup and dropping it with hers.

Then she tries to both stand up and pull me up with her in the tent, both of these actions fail and she falls onto me and I fall onto Reese, she and I are giggling hysterically. Reese puts his arms around me and takes the opportunity to kiss me but I just start laughing again so his kiss is foiled. Marissa finally manages to get to her knees and I get off Reese all while giggling and one by one we actually make it out of the tent. Reese puts his arms around us and we try and fail to make it out to the rocks. We get all of about twenty feet down the beach before I fall pulling Reese with me and he pulls Marissa with him and now we're all laughing in onebig pile.

"I want to see the crabses." Marissa says after a couple minutes of us laughing.

"I don't think you two should climb on the rocks." Reese points out as he helps us up.

"We won't climb we'll just walk and stick the flashlights in and see if we can see any crabses." Marissa assures him, with an excited tone.

Reese puts his arms around our waists again but now that the alcohol has had a few minutes to absorb into my system I'm worse. Have you ever tried walking though sand when you're drunk? Let me tell you ain't easy. Marissa is doing okay more experience being drunk probably but I make it a few steps and stumble, falling on my butt!

"I don't think I should walk at all." I giggle from my current seat in the sand.

"Hop on; I'll give you a piggy back ride." Reese offers kneeling down.

Once again had I been sober I never would have accepted a piggy back ride from Reese, as I'm not sober however this seems like a great idea so I get up and climb on his back.

"Yipeee! Giddy up horsy!" I shout as Reese starts walking and I smack his backside, I think.

Reese chuckles a little, walking as fast as he can in the sand. Marissa is laughing hysterically, at us I think, it's kinda hard to tell. We finally reach the rocks and Marissa manages to get her flashlight on and starts looking in the cracks of the rocks. Reese meanwhile sets me down, I start to walk over to Marissa to search the rocks too although at this point I've forgotten what we're looking for. I don't make it however as Reese grabs my hand and leans me against the rock, then he leans over me. The look on his face is one of lust but for some reason it's funny to me just now and I start giggling again.

"You have nice lips." Reese says ignoring my laughter, his voice has gone lower all of a sudden and he's got one hand resting on my hip now.

"Uh uh uh Reesy, Hubby Boyfriend wouldn't like it if you kissed me." I say in a sing song voice and then break into more laughter.

"What Owen doesn't know won't hurt him." Reese smiles. He leans forward to kiss me even though I'm still giggling, he's blocked from kissing me though when Marissa comes over and puts an arm around each of us with a pouty look.

"It's too dark I can't see nothing." Marissa whines, I look at her and stop giggling but I'm still smiling big. "I'm bored now lets do something else." She insists brightening a little.

"Like what?" Reese inquires putting a hand around her lower back and snaking his hand on my hip around my lower back.

"I don't know; let's go back to the fire." Marissa shrugs.

Reese scrunches his face up and Marissa and I both start laughing again.

"I don't think I can walk all the way back there yet." I say between giggles.

"Hop on again, I'll get you back." Reese says kneeling down so I can get on his back one more time.

I'm about to do just that when Marissa suddenly gasps, starts clapping and gets a really happy look on her face.

"That's it! We'll have races, girls on guy's backs! You two stay here and I'll go get some more guys and girls!" Marissa squeals jumping up and down excitedly, then she turns and starts walking back to the bonfire.

"Well she said to stay here and wait." Reese says standing up, turning to me, putting both his hands on my hips and pressing me to him.

"What should we do while we wait? It's pretty dark over here." I comment switching on my flashlight.

Reese smiles at me lustfully, takes the flashlight off my wrist, switches it off and drops it in the sand. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He says in a silky yet lewd voice and then his lips connect with mine.

**(OWEN)**

Tyler told me that Clare and Marissa went down to the rocks although I can't really see down there, the moonlight isn't bright enough. I'm not too worried though, Marissa is drunk but Clare isn't and they're together. So I'm talking with Drew, Bianca, Johnny, Cody and Shelly not paying much attention until an even drunker Marissa stumbles onto the blanket and falls onto Johnny and she's laughing like a lunatic.

"Where's Chris?" She inquires when she controls her laughter a bit.

"He had a few more slices of vodka watermelon and another beer and passed out so we put him in your tent." Cody tells her.

"Aww but I need a horsy for the races." She pouts jutting out her lip and even those of us who are sober start laughing. "Johnny will you be my horsy?" She requests with an inebriated yet hopeful smile.

"Uh sure Marissa." Johnny says slowly, still chuckling a little but he helps her off of him and stands up himself.

"Hold it; Marissa what the hell are you talking about and where's Clare?" I question.

"We're gonna have horsy races, girls on guys backs. Clare's with her horsy down there." She says pointing.

"What hors…I mean what guy?" I ask as there are only a few guys here I trust to be alone with Clare drunk or sober and most of them are sitting here with me.

"Reese; he makes a good horsy. She rode on his back almost all the way to the rocks." Marissa informs us.

At Reese's name I leap up, Reese alone with Clare on a dark beach is not good. I'm walking pretty fast but Drew and B are quickly in step with me on one side; Cody and Shelly fall into step on my other. I glance behind me to see Johnny is following us a few paces behind with Marissa over his shoulder. I see the rocks where they're supposed to be but I see neither Reese nor Clare, as I get a little closer I can just make out two figures against the shadows of the rocks and they appear to be kissing! If that is Reese and Clare and he's kissing her or touching her at all then he's a dead man! I start walking faster and now I can hear the girl giggling and I know it's Clare, if she's giggling then it means she's not kissing but that doesn't mean he isn't kissing her. A few more steps and I see that she has her arms around his neck and he's kissing her neck and he's about to die because I'm going to kill him!

"Hi Hubby Boyfriend!" Clare greets gleefully when she sees me and I can hear that she's tipsy; just wonderful!

"You better get your lips off of her and run Reese because I'm about to kill you!" I warn.

He stops kissing her neck, picks his head up, looks at me with a cocky expression and puts his arm around her shoulders. "She seemed to be enjoying it." He sneers at me and Clare is giggling again.

"Awesome she's tipsy." Bianca says amused.

I pull Clare away from Reese and hand her to Drew and Bianca so she's out of the line of fire. Curling my hand into a fist I pull my arm back and explode a punch square on Reese's right cheek bone just under his eye. He stumbles back and falls to the sand, hitting with a soft thud.

"Owen you broke the horsy!" Marissa complains in a whiny tone.

Clare starts laughing harder and the rest of start laughing too, except for Reese who glares at me, he gets up from the sand and looks like he might try and fight but then looks to my sides. I'm guessing the other guys are giving him warning looks because he walks back toward the fire. I turn and look at the others, Shelly is holding onto Cody and laughing into his shoulder while Johnny is holding onto Marissa with the sole purpose of keeping her from falling. Tipsy Clare is standing between Drew and Bianca, she has her arms around their waists and they each have an arm around her shoulders. I look at Clare sternly and cross my arms over my chest.

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight?" I scold.

"It's not my fault Hubby Boyfriend. Missssa gave me this stuff that tasted like strawberry ice cream. I didn't know it had alcohol until after I drank it but I did know it had alcohol when I drank Reese's cup." She informs me.

"Clare you shouldn't be tipsy around Reese at least not without me around." I tell her.

"He didn't do anything bad." She shrugs.

"Him kissing your neck is bad." I admonish and she just giggles.

"Okay enough fighting lets race!" Marissa orders. "Owen you broke Clare's horsy so you be her horsy. Although I guess you should've been her horsy anyway. Okay girls get on their backs; we race to the other side of the cove first pair to touch the wall wins."

Clare takes her arms from Drew and Bianca's waists and comes to me, looks at me expectantly and then twists her face. "Down horsy I can't get on your back like that." She commands.

I sigh but kneel down so she can get on my back. The guys line up in a relatively straight line and Marissa says go and the four of us take off running down the beach with the girls on our backs. The girls are all laughing, Bianca is smacking Drew hard on the ass and he and I are next to each other and managing to keep the same pace. Clare reaches back and smacks my ass, not very hard given how sloshed she is but it still surprises me.

"Go horsy giddy up!" She commands.

Drew and I tie for first place and collapse on the sand out of breath. Hey we're both in shape but running in sand is hard and tiring on it's own and even harder with a girl on your back. Cody, Shelly, Johnny and Marissa reach us a couple minutes later and sink to the sand with us, Cody and Johnny are both more winded than me and Drew. Clare was sitting behind me with her legs around my waist still but she suddenly moves and sits in my lap like Bianca has done with Drew.

"Drew and Owen won so what do they get?" Shelly asks.

"How 'bout this." Bianca smiles before crushing her lips to Drew's and pushing him back on the sand, she then straddles him and they proceed to make out.

"That's a good prize." Johnny snickers.

"Clare give Owen his prize." Marissa instructs.

Clare looks at me and smiles, begins to lean in to kiss me and I'm not about to stop her and then she stops suddenly. "Wait," she says putting a finger on my lips. Then she unzips her hoodie just a bit, reaches into her cleavage and produces a tube of mint lip gloss. "Can't forget this." She chirps as I'm still marveling that her breasts magically produced mint lip gloss; or at least that's how I saw it.

She doesn't exactly attack me the way Bianca did Drew but her lips suddenly collide with mine. I already had an arm loosely holding her round the waist from the second she sat down on my lap but now I put my other arm around her waist and tighten my hold on her. Her mouth opens for me and my tongue glides between her lips, her fingers are gently combing along the sides of my head and she's kinda bouncing and gyrating up and down on my lap. She's also kissing with a lot more fervor and fire than usual, which I'm sure is the effects of the alcohol but I'm not complaining one little bit. All this added together however equals one horny Owen. I'm quite aroused and kinda glad she's drunk now as she seems to be blissfully unaware of this fact. If we keep kissing however, even in her current state she's bound to notice how turned on I am.

"Okay while you six get down and dirty in the sand I'm taking Marissa to her tent since she's fallen asleep on me." Johnny informs us.

"Wait up we'll help I need some water anyway." Cody says apparently breaking away from making out with Shelly.

As much as I don't want to I have to stop making out with Clare. Like I said keeping her safe this summer is going to mean even from my horny self on occasion. So using all my will power and with immense reluctance I put my hands around her rib cage and gently pull her away from me. She gently tugs at my lower lip with her teeth as her lips leave mine and it's hot and now I'm even more turned on and then my lips start tingling from the lip gloss.

"I do love that lip gloss." I smile under my breath and Clare smiles back and blushes a bit. Then I turn to Johnny. "Hold up, I need some water too." I say so they can all hear, taking a brief minute to think of not sexy things so I can stand up without everyone seeing my boner.

I help Clare to stand pushing her up with my hands still around her ribs and then I stand as well. She holds me around the waist and grips my shirt although this seems to be more to keep her from falling into the sand than anything else. Bianca and Drew seem blissfully unaware that we're all leaving them but Clare soon fixes that problem by tugging at the back of Bianca's hoodie.

"Come back to the bonfire with us." Clare insists still pulling on Bianca's hoodie.

B sits up on Drew and turns her head to look at Clare and she lets go of Bianca's hoodie. "As you wish Hot Legs." Bianca smiles, standing up and pulling Drew with her.

Drew looks disappointed and I know how he feels. Johnny slings Marissa over his shoulder again and we start walking back to the fire. Tipsy Clare trying to walk through sand doesn't quite work; she stumbles and almost falls twice after just a few steps so I pick her up. When we reach Chris and Marissa's tent Johnny leaves us to put Marissa inside. Somebody near the fire has put music on, using an mp3 player and a portable speaker; this seems to be mostly to help drown out the sounds of a few couples who retreated to their tents to have sex. The canvas walls of the tents don't block any sound but the music helps to muffle the noises they're making. Given the current shade of red that Clare's cheeks are I know she hears them even with the music. After one girl screams rather loud as she climaxes, Clare's cheeks get a little darker and she hides her face on my chest. Now back at the fire I put Clare on the blanket and sit down next to her, she leans into me and I put my arm around her. Drew and B sit next to us, he leans back on his hands with his legs out and Bianca lays on her side propping herself on her elbow on Drew's legs.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Cody asks.

"Yeah water for us." I say for me and Clare.

"Us too." Drew adds.

Cody and Shelly walk back to where the food and coolers are and B looks at Clare, who seems to be fascinated by her hoodies zipper so B tugs on her jeans leg to get her to look up.

"So Hot Legs what is this lip gloss Owen loves?" Bianca inquires.

Apparently she wasn't so busy making out with Drew that she didn't hear my comment about the lip gloss.

"My mint lip gloss. He likes it because it makes his lips tingle after we kiss. You want to see?" Clare offers.

"Sure." Bianca says giving me a slightly wicked smile then leans forward and pecks Clare on the lips quickly before laying on Drew's lap again.

It may have been quick but it was enough for me and Drew to get lost in horny land. We both freeze with what I'm certain is the same dumb expression on our face as wonderfully sexy images/fantasies dance their way through our heads. I'm aroused all over again and move Clare onto my lap to hide this fact, once I can move again.

"That was hot!" Cody comments handing water to me and Clare.

"Very." Johnny chimes in, joining us on the blanket as Shelly hands Bianca waters for her and Drew.

Drew is still lost in horny land so B smacks his arm and he comes back to reality.

"I meant would you like to try some of the lip gloss." Clare says, she's giggling softly but she also has a shocked edge to her voice and pink cheeks.

"I already did." Bianca smiles.

"No I mean for Drew, you could put some on and kiss your boyfriend." Clare explains; her kiss from Bianca seems to have sobered her up a little.

"I'd rather see you two kiss again." Drew remarks.

I should glare at him or hit him but I can't because part of me wants to see them kiss again too. Hey I'm just a guy. Clare's cheeks go a shade darker as she reaches between her magic boobs and magically produces the mint lip gloss again.

"Where exactly were you keeping that?" Johnny inquires as Clare hands Bianca the lip gloss.

Clare looks at Johnny and blinks. "The shorts I was wearing earlier don't have any pockets." She says as if that explains everything but the guys look as lost as me.

"When girls have no pockets they stash things in their bra." Shelly educates us.

B puts on the lip gloss and gives it back to Clare but now that we're all watching her she puts it in her jeans pocket instead of her cleavage. Meanwhile B starts making out with Drew again. After a few minutes they pull away, Drew has a goofy and very happy grin on his face and Bianca just looks pleased.

"Mmmmm I'll have to get me some of that lip gloss." Bianca says.

Drew nods slowly. "Dude my lips are still tingling, mint lip gloss is the best."

The seven of us sit by the fire, talking and sipping our waters for a while until Clare starts to get heavy on my lap and I realize she's falling asleep.

"Come on Sweets let's get you to bed." I say, standing her up and then standing up myself.

"I'm beat too, time for bed Cody." Shelly says getting up.

"Us too." Bianca agrees getting up and pulling Drew with her.

"Night guys." Johnny waves walking away to his tent.

Cody and Shelly walk with us and then wave as they go into their tent right next Chris and Marissa's. It appears that everyone's tired because as we're walking I hear Tyler and Jesse putting out the bonfire.

"I still say the four of us should all sleep in your tent, it'll be a lot warmer." Bianca suggests with distinct mischievous tone.

"I'll be plenty warm with Hot Legs next to me." I retort.

B pretends to pout but we've reached our tent and I unzip the door and we both go in.

"Good night guys." Clare calls before zipping the door again.

"Good night Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend!" Bianca laughs as I hear them unzipping their tent door.

Clare sits on the bed and turns on the lantern. "We'll have to go searching for our flashlights in the morning; I think they're still by the rocks." She comments as she pulls her pajamas out of the duffel bag.

I turn my back so she can change, stripping down to my boxers and am freezing as soon as I do; I crawl into the sleeping bag not even bothering to unzip it. Once Clare has her PJ's on she crawls into the sleeping bag without unzipping it either. She yawns and gets comfortable, turning on her side with her back to me but putting her legs near mine and her legs are already hot and I'm instantly warmer. Within a couple minutes she's asleep and I give in to my bad or maybe just horny side just a bit, turning on my side, moving right behind her and putting my arm around her torso. Being cuddled up to her feels really really good and I happily fall asleep after a few minutes of listening to the waves gently crashing on the sand.

**There you go more Reese as requested by Degrasseclare23 and more drunk Clare as requested by **

**Update soon continuing from the next morning and we might just see some more Adam ;-D**


	13. Hot Legs?

**Ch. 13 Hot Legs?**

**(CLARE)**

The first of my senses to come back to me as I woke up was feel and the first thing I felt was Owen's arm over my stomach. My eyes blinked open as I yawned and heard the crashing of the waves on the shore. The smell of the salt air mingled with Owen's sweet scent, it was way better than waking up to the smell of coffee. I was on my back, but right next to Owen and as I said his arm was lying across my stomach. I didn't want to move but I had to use the washroom so I started to pull myself out of the sleeping bag and Owen woke up.

"Morning." He yawned. "Where are you going?" He inquired with a sleep cracked voice.

"The washroom, if I can find it." I told him.

"Wait up I'll go with you." He said.

He unzipped the sleeping bag and we both started getting dressed with our backs to each other. It wasn't until I was upright and moving that my head began pounding and I groaned.

"Guess I shouldn't have downed those two cups of tequila rose last night." I remarked as I slipped my shorts on.

"Yeah you think? You remember last night at all?" He asked as he opened the tent door and we stepped out.

We had missed the sunrise but it was still early morning and the beach was very serene and quiet. There were a few other kids up, most of them were near the fire pit with no fire but they were eating cookies for breakfast.

"Yes I remember; Marissa, Reese and I went down to the rocks because she wanted to look for crabs. Only I couldn't walk through the sand while drunk so Reese gave me a piggy back ride." I was recounting and Owen got tense at my side and I was certain I heard him growling. "You punched him last night! For…" I paused as it took a minute for the memory to come back, "kissing my neck."

"He shouldn't have been touching you!" Owen said with a hard edge in his voice.

Before I could say that Reese was a creep but I can handle him, we heard two tents open, then Shelly and Cody and Chris and Marissa came out of their tents.

"Hey guys." Cody greeted.

"Clare if you need some aspirin I have some in our bag." Marissa offered and she looked worse than I did, but so did Chris.

"Yes thanks and where's the washroom?" I questioned.

"Hang on we'll show you." Chris said as he went back in his tent, he came out a few seconds later handing me two aspirin.

The six of us walked up to the coolers and Chris got out bottles of water for the three of us and we all took some aspirin. Then the six of us walked through the woods a bit to the washrooms. I finished first and walked out to find Reese walking toward the boy's washroom but he stopped when he saw me.

"Last night was fun." He smiled with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Yeah it was I especially like the bruise Owen gave you for kissing me." I smirked.

He stepped closer to me and leaned in real close. "It was worth it, your skin is soft and very kissable. Maybe we should go behind those trees so I can kiss more of it." He suggested in a very slimy and lecherous tone.

"Only if you want Owen to kill you." I replied.

I have to admit having Owen as my personal body guard was really fun and comforting. I wondered if it would still be this way when we started school again. I know our deal was supposed to end with the summer but at this point Owen and were friends, really good friends and I simply couldn't imagine breaking those ties at the start of the school year.

"Like I said what Owen doesn't know won't hurt him." Reese smiled, stepping right up to me and putting his hands on my waist.

Just as I'm about to kick him I'm pulled back and two arms go around my shoulders, I look over to see Shelly and Marissa at my sides.

"Get lost Reese!" Marissa snaps.

"We were just talking." Reese says.

"It didn't look like it but either way I'd make yourself scarce before the guys come out of the washroom." Shelly tells him.

Reese winks at me but walks away, the guys come out a minute later and we all walk back to the campsite.

"I'm starving." Says Cody.

"Yeah me too but we didn't exactly think about breakfast and the others ate all the cookies." Chris comments.

"I'm not eating marshmallows for breakfast; let's go to the diner so we can get pancakes and waffles." Shelly suggests.

"Diner it is, we'll have to pack up first and see who else wants to come. You guys in?" Chris asks us.

"Yep we're in." Owen answers for us.

Pretty much everyone else has emerged from their tents now, Pauly comes out of his tent with a girl, the only people I don't see up yet is Drew and Bianca. Chris and Marissa walk off to spread the word and Owen and I walk back to our tent to start packing.

"Should we wake them?" I ask pointing to Drew and Bianca's tent.

Owen shrugs walks over to the tent and starts shaking it. "WAKE UP WE'RE GOING FOR BREAKFAST!" Owen yells.

"DUDE WE'RE UP STOP THE EARTHQUAKE!" Drew hollers back and I start laughing.

Owen stops shaking the tent and a minute later Drew and Bianca come out. Bianca's curls are everywhere and she's trying to tame them with her hands. Drew is wearing sweats but no shirt and I have to admit I bit my lip at the sight; he was almost as cut as Owen. Bianca's wearing Drew's shirt and sweat shorts very short ones.

"Did I hear something about breakfast?" Bianca yawns.

"We're going to the diner but we got pack everything up first." I tell them.

Bianca hits Drew lightly on the stomach. "I'm starved lets pack up." She says.

"You guys might want to get dressed too." I point out.

They both look down at themselves and then at each other, then sort of shrug and mumble something and head back into their tent. Owen and I go into our tent as well, I start packing the duffel again while Owen rolls the sleeping bag. I get everything packed back in the duffel except the flashlights which I realize are still on the beach.

"I'm gonna go look for our flashlights." I tell him and exit the tent.

I find one rather quickly as I'm walking out towards the rocks again, Marissa must have dropped it as she was walking back. I get out to the rocks and start searching the sand for my flashlight which Reese took away from and dropped when he kissed me. As I'm looking there's a pair of hands on my waist again and this time I know it's Reese right away.

"Come to make out with me by the rocks again?" Reese taunts.

"I'm looking for my flashlight Reese." I tell him as I elbow him to get him to let go of me and he does.

"Well I'll help you look." He offers but he still has a hint of sleaze in his voice.

After a few minutes of searching I finally find it, I pick it up and as soon as I stand up Reese picks me up. I shriek and start kicking my legs, trying to get out of his arms but it's not working very well.

"Reese put me down!" I demand.

"Sure thing Clare; for a kiss!" He says with a slick smile.

"How 'bout I scream instead?" I counter.

"You were more than happy to have me kiss you last night." He says.

"I was drunk and not in my right mind, now put me down!" I demand again.

"Reese didn't Owen tell you to stop hitting on her?" Drew asks from behind us.

Reese turns around and we see Drew and Bianca standing there giving Reese a dirty look.

"I wasn't hitting on her." Reese argues but he's still holding me.

"He was trying to extort a kiss." I tell them.

"Put her down Reese so we can give you a matching bruise on the other side of your face!" Bianca commands.

Reese looks thoughtful, probably considering his options but it suddenly occurs to me that I can just slap him, so I do. Bianca laughs Drew smiles and Reese looks a little shocked but he finally puts me down. Well sort of, he hands me to Bianca and she sets me down. Reese turns and takes off. Drew looks like he's about to follow him but I grab his arm.

"Forget him Drew he's not worth it." I tell him.

"Come on Hot Legs, Owen got all your stuff packed up and started taking it to his car." Bianca tells me.

We walk back to where our tent was and all that's left are my shoes and the duffel, I put the flashlights in the duffel and try to lift it but fail. Drew and Bianca have all their stuff packed up too and they start picking it up to walk back out to the parking lot. Drew picks up our duffel and Bianca hands me a sleeping bag to carry. I see that Pauly's stuff is gone too and figure he walked back with Owen. Everyone else is close to being packed up too, Cody and Tyler are folding the food table, they pick it up and follow us to the parking lot. Owen and Pauly are in the parking lot with Johnny, leaning on Johnny's car and talking. When Owen sees us he comes over taking our duffel from Drew and puts it in his car. When we've all got our cars packed up we drive to the diner, the hostess gives us a bit of a look when we all come in one giant group. Cody tells her we're all together and she says she'll have to move some tables together.

"We'll do it." Chris tells her and we all walk into the diner.

The diner is pretty full since it's a Saturday morning but we find a fairly empty back corner and the guys start grabbing tables and chairs from all over the restaurant and moving them until we can sit all of us. I sit down next to Owen of course but Reese sits down next to me only for a second though as his seat is suddenly dragged back by Drew and moved two chairs down so Bianca and Drew are sitting next me. Reese's chair is moved again so Chris and Marissa can sit next to Drew and Bianca. We all order and make small talk, somebody brings up Canada day plans and the consensus is to have another BBQ on the beach nad possibly camp out again.

"So Hubby Boyfriend and Hot Legs what are your plans tonight?" Bianca asks when our food comes.

"I don't know Owen makes the plans for us." I shrug.

"There's a party on the west end in Brockton." Owen says.

"Will the warden let you out for another party?" Bianca asks Drew and I assume that by warden she means Audra Torres.

"Maybe if I can get home and get all my chores done." Drew says.

"Just get Adam to help you." Bianca suggests.

"He'll probably be at Eli's, he's…" Drew stops and looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry Hot Legs…I mean Clare, didn't mean to bring up the ex."

"You mean crazy ex." Owen comments and I elbow him lightly.

"Its fine Drew, Adam is his friend too." I shrug although the mention of Eli still sends a small pang of hurt through me.

"Text me the address of the party, if Drew can get out we'll meet you there and if he can't then I'll come alone." Bianca says.

Owen nods and I catch Drew giving her a bit of look for saying she'd go without him. When Owen and I are done eating and he's paid for our food we say goodbye to everyone and drive back to his house. As soon as we've brought everything in from the car I tell Owen I'm going to shower and walk off to washroom.

**(ADAM)**

As I'm getting dressed I hear the front door slam shut and assume my brother is home. I hear him carrying everything into the garage and then come running up the stairs and into his room. Since I'm now dressed I figure I'll go see how his night of camping on the beach went before I head out; although considering he was sharing a tent with Bianca I'm assuming he had a good time. He's dumping his dirty clothes into the hamper so I knock on his door frame and he looks over at me.

"Hey I thought you'd be at Eli's. Where's Mom and Dad?" He questions.

"Dad is meeting with clients and Mom went to brunch with her friends. I was just about to leave for Eli's. How was camping on the beach?" I query.

"Lots of fun actually, although my favorite part was still watching Bianca kiss Hot Legs. Oh and the race was fun and when Bianca borrowed Hot Legs mint lip gloss. If you ever get a chance to kiss a girl with mint lip gloss do, it's awesome! You should have seen Hot Legs drunk, she's super giggly and flirty and…" I interrupt him before he continues on.

"Hold it who is Hot Legs?" I inquire as most of Drew's night seems to have involved this girl and I don't remember him ever calling Bianca that name.

Drew stops unpacking his backpack and looks at me, his cheeks are a little red, he's scratching his head uncomfortably and he looks hesitant to tell me.

"Oh uh Clare." He says slowly.

I freeze, my eyes go wide and I think I stopped breathing. "Since when do you call my best friend Hot Legs?" I inquire with a bit of an angry edge to my voice.

"Sorry it's just Bianca wouldn't stop calling her that and it just stuck in my head." Drew explains sheepishly.

"Why was Bianca calling her Hot Legs? When did that become her nickname?" I question.

"I don't know when but Bianca starting calling her that after Owen called her that." Drew tells me.

"Owen has a pet…wait did you say Bianca kissed Hot L…I mean Clare?" I ask.

"Oh yeah it was hot, really quick but hot." Drew tells me with a lustful smile on his face, one I'd rather he not wear on his face when thinking about Clare.

Of course now that he's said it I'm picturing it my head too, I shake my head trying to get it out but it doesn't work. Then I remember something else Drew said when he was rambling on.

"Did you say Clare was drunk?" I question. I simply can't picture Clare drunk.

"Yeah it was pretty funny to watch her although she did let Reese kiss her neck but Owen decked him. That was after we already threw him in the water, the boy just doesn't take a hint. He hit on her again this morning." Drew tells me as he resumes unpacking.

"Okay who's Reese?" I inquire.

"Some kid that hangs out at the ravine heard he's had a crush on her for a while. He's a creep, he took advantage of the fact she was drunk but like I said Owen decked him. I gotta start on my chores so Mom will let me out again tonight, we're meeting Owen and Hot…I mean Clare at a party tonight." Drew tells me and then walks past me to get downstairs.

I'm left standing in his doorway still kind of reeling from everything Drew told me, after a minute I can finally move and I go downstairs. "Heading to Eli's see you later." I call as I head out the door.

I start walking the few blocks to Eli's and pull out my phone to call Clare but I get her voicemail and leave a message. I get to Eli's and knock, Cece lets me in and I go up to Eli's room and knock on the door, I hear him call come in so I do.

"Hey." Eli greets setting down his comic.

"Hey how you feelin'?" I ask.

"Fine, I get the cast off next week." He says.

"Cool." I say sitting on his bed.

"You okay? You look…I don't know like your minds on something else." Eli says.

"Yeah it is, sorry you wanna play video games?" I offer.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

I look at him but can't tell him, he'd go ballistic, thankfully I'm saved by the ringing of my phone and it's Hot Legs…I mean Clare herself.

"How much did Drew tell you?" She inquires when I answer.

"Well lets see Hot Legs," I say in a snarky tone and I can actually hear her cringe on the other end of the line. "Bianca kissed you; something about mint lip gloss, races, some kid named Reese kept hitting on you and you were drunk!" I admonish.

"I wasn't that drunk Adam, just slightly over tipsy. Reese is a creep but he's harmless just relentless. Bianca barely pecked me on the lips because she wanted to try out my mint lip gloss. Owen kept me safe, so did Drew, Bianca, Johnny, Marissa, Chris, Shelly and Cody so relax okay I was in good hands." She assures me.

"Yeah but…" I start to argue but she cuts me off.

"Adam I'm fine okay, Owen and I are still just friends and he's still keeping me safe. I got a little drunk but I was fine. I'm sure you're at Eli's so I'll let you go." She says.

"Yeah okay. Have fun at your party tonight, Drew said they were meeting you there. Wait where did Hot Legs come from?" I inquire.

"Goodbye Adam." Clare says and hangs up.

I look back at Eli and he's staring at me curiously. "Who was that?" He questions.

"_Uh oh what do I do now? I could lie to my best friend and tell him it was someone else but I hate lying to him. Then again if I tell him it was Clare he could bow a gasket, I mean truly blow a gasket. Great either option sucks! Well she didn't ask me not to tell him so I decide to tell him and hope he doesn't go so crazy that he hurts himself again."_

"That was Clare." I tell him slowly.

He stares at me with a dubious yet blank look on his face, it's like someone just turned him off I think I might have sent him into shock. I wave my hand in front of his face and he snaps out of it.

"Clare?! MY Clare?! She's being called Hot Legs now?! SHE WAS DRUNK! Who the hell is Reese and why is he hitting on MY CLARE!" Eli seethes; his face has turned fire red, his eyes narrowed, his features hard, he actually looks pretty scary. "I'll bet it was all Owen's doing, he got her drunk and took advantage her!" Eli snaps.

He hops off the bed and starts hobbling to his door, I grab his arm. "Eli where are you going?" I ask.

"To kill Owen!" He states in a hard tone.

I get up and get in front of him with my hands on his shoulders. "Okay hold it Eli, you can't just go start a fight with Owen." I tell him while gently trying to get him back to the bed.

"Why the hell not?" He barks angrily.

"Well for one thing you still have a broken foot. For another you have no idea where Owen even lives, neither do I, I don't think even Drew knows where Owen lives. Also I don't think Owen got her drunk, he's been keeping her safe and she said they were still just friends." I tell him.

Eli looks at me but he doesn't look any happier. "I'll call her and ask her myself." He says reaching for his phone and I grab it out of his hand.

"Eli think about it, you crashed your car so she'd come see you in the hospital where she then broke up with you! You really want the first time you talk to her to be you accusing Owen of getting her drunk and taking advantage of her?! You'll come off as the barbaric jealous ex-boyfriend and she'll run straight to Owen." I reason with him.

He sighs, his face finally softens a little but he still looks pretty angry. "Yeah you're right but I have to do something! I don't trust him and I don't like that she's hanging out with him." Eli grumbles.

"Drew and Bianca are going to a party with them tonight, if it'll make you feel better and keep you from trying to track Owen down and fighting him, then I'll get all the details from Drew tomorrow." I offer.

"Yeah okay." He resigns, he really doesn't look all that comforted by this but he's given in.

"Come on let's play video games and get your mind off of Hot L…Clare I mean Clare." I suggest.

He glares at me for almost calling her Hot Legs but nods so I turn on the game console.

**(CLARE)**

After hanging up with Adam Owen got out of the shower and came back to his room.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks nodding toward my phone still in my hand.

"Adam." I tell him setting my phone down.

"How mad was he? How much did Drew tell him?" Owen asks and I smile.

"He didn't know we slept in one tent and one sleeping bag but Drew told him I was drunk and he knew about Hot Legs." I tell him.

"Sorry, I think I got everyone hooked on calling you Hot Legs." He apologizes.

"It's okay." I giggle. "I just hope he doesn't mention anything to Eli." At the naming of Eli Owen's face gets hard and I figure I better change the subject. "So what should we do until this party?"

"How's your head?" He questions.

"Fine, between the aspirin and the coffee at breakfast my headaches gone." I tell him.

"You're the only person I know that only gets headaches for hangovers." He smiles. "You could kick my ass at pool again." He suggests.

"You could kick mine at video games." I say.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You want to play video games?" He questions.

"Not really but I'd hate to do any more damage to your fragile male ego by kicking your butt at pool again." I remark.

He scowls at me and then throws one of his pillows at me. "Alright video games it is." He says pulling me up from his bed.

We go up to the rec room, I sit on the sofa while he puts on the TV, game console and picks out a game. He puts it in and hands me the controller and after a brief lesson on the controls we start the game. It's a racing game and I suck at it, Owen beats me on every course on every level and does a little victory dance every time he does. So after losing for the tenth time I decide to even out the odds, when he takes the first turn on the course I tickle him and his virtual car crashes. I start giggling and win and I do a victory dance.

"You cheated!" He says pulling me into his lap and tickling me.

"Tickling is not cheating." I squeal between fits of laughter as he doesn't let up on the tickling.

I grab his hands and he finally stops tickling me but now I'm on his lap, leaning back and holding his hands. We're both looking at each other and the temptation to kiss him, scratch that, attack him the way Bianca did Drew last night is over whelming.

"So umm how 'bout some lunch?" He suggests after an awkward minute.

"Lunch yeah lunch sounds good, let's eat." I say getting off his lap.

**(OWEN)**

After lunch we spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies until it was time to leave for the party, where I was currently driving us. This whole fake boyfriend thing was getting harder and harder. Resisting the urge to kiss her and touch her when we're alone is getting near impossible to resist. I actually like when people are around that think we're dating because then I can kiss her and touch her all I want. I'm both excited for and dreading next weekend when we go away to Rachel's wedding and we share a hotel room for three nights, our own hotel room. I mean she's already here all weekend sleeping in my room and our house is pretty well sound proofed, plus my room is downstairs and on the opposite end of the house from everyone else, so it's not like we can't do sexy things in my room without anyone hearing. Still there's something about being at hotel where you feel like you can do things you normally wouldn't at home.

I know this deal of ours was supposed to end with the summer but that's not going to happen. My family is completely in love with her, my parents, Tris even Tori talks about her all the time. Well the deal will end with the summer but we're friends now so we'll still be hanging out. Right? I mean we don't really have the same friends, although she's getting along well with Marissa, Shelly and most of the kids at the ravine. Even Drew and Bianca seem to be becoming friends with her. Then again she did know Drew a little bit being Adam's best friend and all. Clare's already friends with K.C., he's also her ex but their friends. Most of my football and hockey teammates will probably just question her sanity for hanging out with me. So maybe it's just her friends that would be a problem. I apologized to Adam but I'm not sure he wants to be my friend. Pretty sure Alli still hates me. Wesley, Connor and Dave are still afraid of me I think and Jenna's never actually said anything to me so I don't really know her opinion of me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clare's voice pulls me back to reality.

"Sorry it's nothing important." I tell her. We're only a three weeks into summer and I'm already thinking about what's going to happen to us at the end of summer.

"Owen you were very deep in thought it looked important to me." She scowls at me a bit.

"Oh look we're here." I say happy to have a distraction as I don't want to talk about going back to school right now.

We go up to the door and I ring the bell, putting my arm around her shoulders so the guys will think she's taken and not hit on her. The door opens to reveal a very very drunk girl; she giggles and lets us in. The house is decent sized but packed with kids, a few faces look vaguely familiar but no one I can name. After pushing our way through the crowd I find the bar area and get us both sodas. I lead her outside to the yard as the inside is very stuffy and hot on this warm summer night. Clare's looking around at the crowd of mostly drunk kids and looks a little scared of an especially drunk group of boys, she's suddenly distracted when we hear our names being called, well sort of.

"Hey Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend!" Bianca hollers at us from the porch.

She skips over to us drink in hand, her tenth I'm guessing by the glaze on her eyes. Bianca comes up to us with Drew following behind; she puts an arm around Clare's shoulders and smiles at me.

"How many have you had B?" I inquire when she can't even stand still.

"Eight or twelve I don't remember." She giggles.

"That's her tenth." Drew tells us.

"Thanks for not telling Adam we shared a tent Drew; he lectured me enough for the rest of it." Clare scolds lightly.

"Yeah sorry about that Hot….I mean Clare, he asked how camping was and I just started talking and called you Hot Legs, and…anyway sorry." Drew apologizes.

"It's okay Drew he's just being a concerned friend just don't tell him we've slept in the same bed I think he might actually come to my house to kill me." She says half joking.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're staying at my house all weekend." I comment and she blushes.

"All weekend huh? Sounds sexy Hot Legs." Bianca giggles.

"We just sleep Bianca." Clare insists.

"Whatever you say Hot Legs, let's go dance." Bianca requests handing Drew her cup and pulling Clare away, who is still holding her soda.

"So she's staying at your house all weekend? In your room?" Drew questions when the girls go over to the patio to dance.

"Yes and we sleep in the same bed and like she said we just sleep. I promised to keep her safe at events and her part of deal was to pretend to be my girlfriend for my family, which is why she sleeps in my room." I tell him.

"And you actually manage to keep your hands off her?" Drew asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Dude!" I say offended.

"What Clare's attractive, you share a bed, and I assume she doesn't sleep in her clothes or like a flannel nightgown?" Drew inquires.

"No she sleeps in this little light blue satiny tank top and shorts set." I tell him.

"And you're not tempted?" He asks with a skeptical tone.

"I didn't say that, I said all we did was sleep. The temptation is there, believe me it's there but I promised to keep her safe this summer and that means even from me on occasion. She's got enough problems without worrying if I'm going to try and kiss her or feel her up." I inform him.

"What do you mean? What problems?" Drew asks.

I open my mouth to respond when we hear Clare talking angrily.

"Put her down you pig! DREW OWEN!" Clare yells.

We look over to where the girls were dancing to see some guy has picked up B over his shoulder and some other guy is touching Clare's arm and looking at her chest. Drew and I head over pushing our way through the crowd just the guy that was holding Clare's arm moves behind her and puts his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Let go of my girlfriend asshole!" Drew demands angrily.

"Get your hands off of me!" Clare barks at the other guy.

I'm about to pull him away from her but she beats me to it by stomping on his foot, he lets go of her and she pours the rest of her soda over his head. Then she turns and kicks the guy, holding B, really hard in the shin, he sort of crumples and drops B but Drew catches her, the guy however falls to the ground holding his shin.

"Remind me not to piss you off Hot Legs." Drew laughs.

"Very nice maybe you don't need me to protect you after all." I say laughing.

"No I still need you." Clare says putting her arm around my waist and now I smile. "Right now I need another drink since I used the rest of mine to cool that guy off."

"Hot Legs you kick ass!" Bianca praises when Drew set her down. "Whoa I think I was upside down to long, maybe I should sit for a bit." Bianca says holding her hand to her head.

"We'll catch up with you guys." Drew says putting his arm around Bianca's waist, they turn and start walking to a nearby bench.

I put my arm around Clare's shoulders and we walk inside and head for the bar area. Suddenly Clare is yanked away from me and I turn ready to kill someone until I see it's Sav. I really don't Sav at all, I do know that he was student body president last year and he's Alli's brother, who is Clare's other best friend. So I'm guessing that's why he yanked her away from me and not because he wants to dance with her.

"Oh hey Sav." I say slowly,

"Yeah hi Owen, I'm just gonna borrow Clare for a minute." He says and then proceeds to drag her down a hallway.

I don't have to worry about protecting her from Sav so I go to get her another soda.

**(CLARE)**

"Jesus Sav what? And aren't you supposed to be gone to University?" I ask Sav as he pulls me around a corner to a quiet hallway.

"I leave for orientation in two weeks and what do you mean what?" He inquires with a slightly indignant tone.

"I mean why'd you pull me into the hallway?" I inquire.

"Uh 'cause I saw Owen with his arm around you? Tell me you're not dating Owen Milligan?!" He pleads.

"We're not dating, we're just friends." I assure him with a sigh and he lets out a relieved breath and I scrunch up my face in annoyance. "No offense Sav but what business is it of yours who I date and who I'm friends with?"

"You're Alli's best friend; Alli's my sister that makes you practically my sister." He tells me.

"_Really? I mean this concern is touching and all but where was it when my parents were getting divorced? Or when Eli crashed his car? Or when Tim wanted to be alone with me in my house?" _I rant briefly in my head.

"That's sweet Sav but unnecessary, Owen and I are just friends." I affirm.

"Fine but how did you even start hanging out with someone like Owen Milligan anyhow? And if you're just friends why was his arm around you?" He questions.

"I was at this party a few weeks ago and this really drunk guy hit on me and wouldn't leave me alone. Owen came to my aid, he told the guy he was my boyfriend and got the guy to leave me alone. We've been hanging out ever since, we go to parties and he kinda acts like my boyfriend so other guys won't hit on me. Which is why his arm was around me but we are just friends. It's sweet that you're concerned but you don't have to worry about Owen." I tell him.

"Hey Sav!" Drunk Bianca exclaims all of sudden from behind us, she walks up with Drew supporting her heavily.

"How's it going Sav?" Drew greets as they join us.

"Hey guys, I'm just trying to fit in as much partying as I can before I leave for University in a couple of weeks but I almost had a heart attack when I saw Owen and Clare together." Sav tells them and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I did too when I first saw them together, although that was partially due to the fact that Clare was in a bikini." Drew says and Bianca giggles.

"You were wearing a bikini?" Sav questions dubiously.

"Oh god I'm gonna go find Owen and get some water for Bianca. It was nice to see you Sav; umm you're not going to tell Alli that I'm friends with Owen are you?" I ask only because I know Alli will flip out more than Adam did.

"Are you crazy she still hates him for Vegas Night?! I leave for University in two weeks and she doesn't get back from India until just before school starts. You can tell her, I'm staying out of this one." Sav says putting up his hands and walking away.

"Come on I know where Owen is and we really should get B some water." Drew says picking Bianca up as she can barely stand.

We find Owen sitting on the sofa, or lying on the sofa rather but he sits up when he sees us and we sit down. Drew sits with Bianca on his lap and I sit down in the only place I can which is between Drew and Owen.

"Oh we didn't get Bianca a water." I say as soon as I sit down.

"I got one." Owen says and hands Drew a water bottle, then hands me my soda. "So what did Sav want?" Owen asks.

"Wanted to know why you had your arm around me and why we're hanging out." I tell him.

"Yep that's what I thought." Owen nods.

We stay at the party another couple of hours, spending most of that time on the sofa with Drew and Bianca. When Bianca falls asleep on Drew he decides he better get her home and we decide to go back to Owen's house. After helping Drew get Bianca in the car we get in Owen's car and drive to his house.

"I'm not all that tired; you want to watch some TV?" I suggest when we get down to his room.

"Sure." He shrugs.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, you find something to watch." I tell him, going to my bag and pulling out my PJ's. "No sports." I condition him and he nods.

I get ready for bed in the washroom and return to find he's put on a cop show and has stripped down to his boxers. I do sooo love the sight of him in only boxers! He goes to the washroom to brush his teeth and such and returns a minute later. His bed is a queen and normally when we're lying in it to watch TV or movies he's on one side and I'm on the other, tonight however I decided to lay down in the middle. He gets in the bed and lays down right next to me; our arms both draped on top of the blanket are lying side by side just barely grazing each other. I want to wrap his arm around me and cuddle up to him and fall asleep like that but I'm just not that brave, or direct. Not in intimate situations anyway, not with either of my real boyfriends and certainly not with my fake one. I decide that I can be a little coy though and I pretend to fall asleep by slowly letting my head fall on his shoulder.

**Update Soon from right here and Owen's POV ;-D**


	14. Among the Young

**For those of you that read Reese Returns and were traumatized I'm sorry but this should make it better and if it doesn't go read the first four chapters of Seven Days at Disneyland because that definitely will.**

**Ch. 14 Among the Young**

**(OWEN)**

Her head sort of falls onto my shoulder, her breath tickling my skin, deciding that can't be a comfortable way to sleep I put my arm around her so her head is now on my chest. It isn't long before I'm ready to sleep myself so I remove a pillow from behind my head so I can lie down. Clare starts to stir when I do this and I worry she's woken up a little and is about to turn away from me but she doesn't, she turns into me draping her arm over my stomach. I turn off the TV and fall asleep within a few minutes.

Feeling the warmth of her body leave mine is what wakes me up, she's sitting up, yawning and stretching. I sit up to get a better view and show that I'm awake too. She looks back at me, blushes a bit, bites her lip and looks away again as she gets out of bed. I move to the side of the bed and sit on the end, she stretches again and I enjoy watching her.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." She apologizes bashfully.

"Remember how I said you didn't have to apologize for kissing me, you never have to apologize for falling asleep on me either." I tell her and she giggles.

"I'm gonna go get dressed in the washroom." She says going to her bag and pulling out some clothes.

When I hear the washroom door close I go to my closet to get dressed. I open my top dresser drawer to get out boxers and a thought occurs to me. I'm certain this won't be the last time she's at my house for a few nights this summer knowing her parents, maybe I should clear a drawer for her and some closet space or it that moving too fast? What am I saying we're not even dating! Then again Tori has clothes and stuff here and she lives just a few houses away. Granted she and Tris have known each other since second grade and my brother is gay so there's no chance of anything remotely sexual, still if I bring it up that way to Clare maybe she won't get too freaked out. When she comes out of the washroom I'm dressed, she smiles at me as she puts her pajamas in her bag.

"You know Tori is here so often that she has clothes here, Tris gave her some room in his closet and she has a toothbrush and stuff that she just leaves here. So anyway I was thinking if you wanted I could make you some space in my closet and dresser, since I'm sure this won't be the last time you're here for a weekend or a night over the summer." I suggest slowly while scratching my head uncomfortably.

I've never been so nervous around a girl before, not even Anya. Usually I'm cocky and overconfident, which explains the type of girl I usually hook up with. Clare and I are already friends; we've already kissed and sleep in the same bed, so why do I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see her? Oh right because I'm falling hard for the girl! You know those old war movies where they're torturing prisoners of war and they set the glass of water just outside of his reach, he can just barely graze the cup with his fingertips but can't actually grasp the cup? That's what this feels like, I have her but I don't. When I proposed this damn deal I never thought I'd even like her so much as a friend let alone fall for her. I never thought we'd be spending so much time together or that my family would fall in love with her. Don't get me wrong I'm happy everything turned out the way it did, that we are friends, that we do spend so much time together and that so many people think we're dating so I can hold her and kiss her and stuff without worrying that she's going to get scared off. Still it's torturous, have I mentioned that someone up there must hate me?

She smiles, bites her lip and looks thoughtful for a minute. "It would be nice not to have to live out of a bag when I'm here." She says finally.

"We can go to the drug store to get you your own toothbrush and all that after breakfast. You can leave the clothes you brought here and bring more next weekend when you come for the wedding." I say.

"Sounds good but you might wanna go to the washroom and fix your bed head first." She points out with a giggle.

I smile and go into the washroom to brush my hair and such, when I come out I hear noises in the kitchen so I go out to find Clare mixing batter of some kind with Tori and Tris.

"Clare's making waffles again, we said we'd help." Tori smiles.

"We begged I've been craving them since we had them on Tuesday." Tris says.

I make myself a cup of coffee and then Clare asks me for one, so I make her one. I sit at the table waiting for breakfast to be done as cooking is not my strong suit. By the time I can smell the waffles cooking I'm starving and I whine for them to hurry up. Clare scowls at me and tells me to set the table, so I do. Finally she sets a large plate of waffles on the table, Tris gets out the whipped cream and Tori puts out berries and we sit down to eat.

"I'm so excited for the wedding next weekend!" Tori squeals. "Have you seen our hotel it's gorgeous! I wonder if Rachel will remember me? I haven't seen her since I was five."

"You're kinda hard to forget Tor." Tris replies.

Ignoring my brother's snarkiness she turns to Clare. "There's a bunch of adorable boutiques we'll have to go shopping!"

"Sure." Clare nods.

"The island is also totes romantic so I'm sure you two will have lots of fun." Tris comments wiggling his eyebrows and Clare blushes a little.

"_Awesome like this wasn't torture as it is; we'll be in our own hotel room with a king bed in a very romantic location! Oh well at least everybody there thinks we're dating, it'll just be keeping my hands to myself in the room that may be a problem. Maybe she'll get tipsy…no bad Owen! You're supposed to protect her not seduce her! It'll be fine; we'll just avoid the room yeah that's it. I mean the weekend is filled with activities right? I know there's a brunch and like Tori said the girls will probably go shopping. Yeah it'll be fine…just fine."_

I look at Clare, she's biting her lip and looks thoughtful, I wonder if she's worried about sharing a hotel room? It's not that different than sleeping in my room but there is something about staying in hotels, you do tend to do stuff you wouldn't at your own house. When we're done eating the four of us clean up before Tris and Tori disappear into his room. Clare and I get ready to go to the drug store and I call to Tris that we're leaving; there isn't really a drug store in my neighborhood so we have to drive a bit. As we're driving Clare is silent and looking out the window, she looks sad or thoughtful I'm not too sure.

"You okay?" I venture.

"Yeah sorry just wishing I didn't have to go home to my mom tomorrow." She laments.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you could stay." I offer and she smiles at me.

"That's sweet but I have to go home. Mom thinks I'm on a church retreat she expects me back tomorrow. I'll be fine and anyway I'll be gone all next weekend too right? It's just the week I have to get through and she'll be at work during the day and we'll be out most nights right so it'll be fine." She assures me.

"So what are you going to tell your parent's about next weekend?" I inquire as I park at the drug store.

"Well my dad won't be there next weekend like he should be since he's moving into his girlfriend's…I mean whore's house. We leave Friday evening so I'll leave a note for my mom that I'm spending the weekend at Alli's and get out of the house before she gets home from work. I doubt that she remembers that Alli's in India all summer or where Alli even lives for that matter." She tells me as she begins picking stuff out to keep at my house.

"I'll pick you up Friday morning." I tell her and she smiles at me.

She picks out all the stuff she needs, girls need a lot of stuff apparently and she insists on paying for it so I let her, mostly because she smacked my hand when I tried to get out my wallet. We get back in my car and drive back to my house to get ready for Scott's pool party.

**(ADAM)**

Drew slipped in just before curfew last night and I waited until he was awake this morning so I could ask him about the party before leaving for Eli's. Okay so I feel kind of guilty for having my brother unknowingly spy on my best friend for me but I'm kinda worried myself and if it keeps Eli from trying to track down Owen and fight him it's worth it. I hear Drew go to the washroom and when he comes out again I leave my room and follow him downstairs. Mom and Dad are out running errands so it's just the two of us in the house. Drew pours himself a glass of juice and puts a bagel in the toaster, then seems to notice me as he looks over and smiles.

"So how was the party last night?" I question.

"Pretty fun except B started drinking right when we got there and got drunk pretty quickly." He says grimacing a bit.

"Did you see Ho…Clare and Owen there?" I ask. I gotta stop almost calling her Hot Legs.

Drew nods with a sleepy yawn. "Yep they didn't drink. Did you know Hot Legs can actually kick butt if you piss her off? B wanted to dance with her and these two guys tried to touch them. One of them picked B up over his shoulder and the other one put his arm around Hot Legs and she elbowed the guy hard and dumped her soda on his head. Then she kicked the one holding B really hard, he dropped B but I caught her. I didn't know Hot Legs had that much fight in her, that was the most exciting thing to happen all night. We did see Sav and he wanted to know why Hot Legs and Owen were hanging out but he's leaving for University in a couple weeks and isn't going to see Alli before he leaves so he's not telling her." Drew tells me and I notice he's taken to only calling Clare Hot Legs which I don't think I like.

"He just doesn't want to tell Alli because he knows she'll blow a gasket. She still despises Owen for Vegas night, not that she's all too fond of you either." I point out.

Drew looks ashamed as he gets up to get his bagel. "Yeah I messed that up but I'm better with Bianca anyway."

"Well I should head to Eli's, tell Mom and Dad I'm having dinner there." I say heading to the door.

"Hey Adam," Drew calls when I have my hand on the door and I turn to look at him. "She is your friend you could ask her some of this stuff yourself." He scolds.

"Yeah I know I just don't know how much she'll actually tell me. I haven't exactly been the most supportive friend lately spending all my spare time with Eli. She says she understands and he needs me more than she does right now but still." I say a little regretfully.

"Yeah well I don't mind spying for you but I still say you should talk to her yourself." Drew admonishes.

"Yeah I will, see you tonight." I say as I'm leaving to walk to Eli's.

At least there isn't too much to tell Eli today, she wasn't drinking and she fought off those two guys. I doubt Eli will care that Sav was there and I'll leave out the fact that Drew only refers to her as Hot Legs as he might try and fight Drew in lieu of fighting Owen as he does know where we live. When I reach Eli's he opens the door, apparently he's been waiting for me. We go to his room and he sits down on his bed looking at me expectantly.

"What did your brother say?" Eli questions as soon as I close his door.

"Not much, Clare didn't drink and she saved her and a drunken Bianca from two guys. He did know he was spying for me though." I tell him.

"That's it? Next time get more details." Eli scowls.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, was Owen touching her, were they flirting, did he try anything? Stuff like that." Eli exclaims.

"Eli I really don't think Owen is trying to take advantage of her. They're friends and that's all, she swears it to me every time I talk to her." I tell him.

"But what if she's just telling you that because she knows you'll tell me," Eli says, "maybe she knows you'll talk to me and so she's not telling you everything. You should go see her tomorrow, call her and ask her to meet for coffee at the Dot." Eli insists.

He's starting to look and sound as crazed as he did when Fitz first came back but I'd rather he not show up at her house or try and track down Owen or something. Besides I am feeling pretty guilty for not spending anytime at all with Clare, so I sigh and pull out my phone.

"You can't be calling to scold me again we didn't do much at the party last night and I didn't have any alcohol." She says when she answers her phone.

"I know Drew told me, even said you fought off two guys that were trying to touch you and Bianca. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to meet at the Dot tomorrow for coffee, say around four? We really haven't seen each other since school let out and I don't like getting all of my info second hand from Drew." I tell her.

She laughs a little. "Sure Adam coffee would be nice I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool tomorrow then bye Clare." I say, she says bye and I hear Owen in the background. I hang up and look at Eli. "I don't feel right spying on her, she's my friend too."

"We're not spying, we're protecting her. Clare doesn't always know what's good for her." Eli says.

Deciding he needs a distraction from Clare I turn on the game system.

**(CLARE)**

"So I need to have you home before four tomorrow so you can meet Adam for coffee." Owen states.

"If I'm leaving all my clothes at your house you can just drop me off at the Dot just before four, I can walk home from the Dot afterwards. It's summer so it won't be dark by the time I leave." I tell him and he nods as we pull up to Scott's house.

Scott doesn't live all that far from Owen actually, we're out of the neighborhood with gigantic house's like Owen and Tori's but the houses here are bigger than mine. It's an upper middle class neighborhood, most of the houses and yards look to be about the same size as Adam's some of them a little bigger. It's just after 2 and there's already about 10 cars outside of Scott's house. Although I'm assuming Tommy and Sherry came over early to help. Scott's house is grey-blue and three stories, the yard out front isn't very big but I see a nice fence that wraps around and I know he has a pool as we're here for a pool party so I'm assuming the back yard is a decent size. Owen knocks on the door and Tommy answers wearing only board shorts.

"Hey everybody's out back." Tommy says stepping outside so we can come in. We follow Tommy through the house and the inside is reminiscent of Adam's too.

The back yard is smaller than Owen's and mostly taken up by the pool which is roughly the same size as Owen's. There's a good sized deck that we step out onto there's a couple deck chairs up here and long table that was set up with food, soda and water. Thankfully Scott was smart enough not include alcohol at the pool party where we would be swimming. There's a large glass patio table with four chairs around it and four kids sitting in the chairs. Tommy takes us down the steps from the deck to the pool, as I said most of the backyard is taken up by the pool, there's about 4 feet of cement around the pool with a few chairs and currently it's littered with beach towels, bags, flip flops and sunbathing kids. Along the sides of the cement are two strips of grass about two feet wide. Tommy whistles and Sherry who was sunbathing on her stomach pops her head up, she pokes Cinder who is sunbathing next to her and they both get up and come over to us.

"Yay you guys made it, come set your stuff by ours we saved a couple of chairs for you." Cinder smiles taking my hand.

Cinder is wearing an emerald shaded bikini and has her hair up in a ponytail. Sherry has a red bikini with black trim but her hair is down. We follow them over to where they were lying down and they point to chairs next to what I assume to be Scott's chair, as its next to Cinder's and has a boy's shirt on it, it occurs to me I haven't seen him yet. As if he could read my thoughts he suddenly appears, he hugs me and says hi to Owen as we start setting our towels on the chairs. Once my towel is laid out, we strip down to our swimsuits and I decide I better put sunscreen on as I will burn. Owen does the same and then he gets my back for me, rubbing it in well and I do the same for him. Having thoroughly protected myself from the sun I put my sunglasses back on and lay back on my chair and close my eyes to enjoy the warm summer sun. On either side of me Owen and Scott are doing the same thing although they've started a conversation about sports with Tommy even though he's laying two chairs away on the other side of Sherry.

It occurs to me that we've become fairly good friends with the four of them and they think Owen and I met right at the start of Summer on the beach and that we've actually been dating that long. I mean actually dating not just friends, but a couple. If we keep hanging out with them this summer we might have to come clean to them.

"Hold it this isn't working." Tommy says suddenly interrupting my thoughts.

I'm enjoying the sun too much to pay attention to what he's talking about though. I hear Scott get up and I think Owen does too then some noises and all of a sudden my lounge chair is lifted in the air. I shriek a little and grab onto the sides of the chair as I suddenly feel like I'm going to fall. All three guys are laughing because I shrieked; Owen and Scott carrying my chair on the sides and Tommy lifting it from the back.

"Next time warn me would you?" I request.

"Geez you guys trying to give her a heart attack?" Sherry scolds as the guys put my chair down next to hers where Tommy's chair was.

"It was too hard trying to talk to Owen and Scott from where I was so we decided Clare and I should switch places." Tommy shrugs.

"Didn't mean you to scare you Sweets." Owen apologizes kissing me softly.

The boys go back to their chairs and resume their sports talk. Now that I'm next to the girls we can start our own conversation.

"What are you guys doing next weekend? We should all do something." Cinder says.

"Sounds great but we'll have to make it the weekend after next. Next weekend we'll be at Owen's cousins wedding. Oh and we'll have to do it on Sunday because Saturday is the company picnic for his dad's company." I inform them.

"Sheesh your summer is busy. Okay so the Sunday after next the six of us will hang out. We'll talk to the boys and see what they feel like doing, when they're done talking about sports." Cinder says the last part loud enough for the guys to hear.

The guys stop talking and look over at us. "Did you need something Babe?" Scott inquires, lifting his sunglasses to look at us.

"We were just saying the six of us should do something sometime but since Owen and Clare have a very full summer it'll have to be Sunday after next. If you guys ever stop talking about sports we can talk about what we want to do." Cinder replies.

"I don't think that far ahead." Tommy says in a slightly whining voice. Then he looks at Scott and Owen with a mischievous look on his face. "But I know something we can do right now." Tommy comments getting up and taking off his sunglasses.

Owen and Scott do the same and they start walking over to us. I know something's coming I'm just not sure what. Cinder, Sherry and I are all looking at with the same suspicious look on our face; we've all taken off our sunglasses too. Just as I'm about to get up and start running Owen beats me to it, running to my chair and picking me up. I put my arms around his neck, Tommy and Scott pick up their girlfriends and the boys run to the pool and take flying leaps into it. All three of us girls shriek until we hit the water and are silenced by plunging into the pool. Owen and I surface and I'm totally soaked but he is still holding me which is impressive. I wipe the water from my face so I can see and then I scowl at him. He gives me a sheepish smile and he catches my lips with his in a wonderful kiss that lasts several seconds.

"Hey lets set up the volley ball net. The four of us plus Owen and Clare can be one team, who else wants to play?" Scott shouts.

"I'll help Scott set up the net." Owen says setting me down.

He gets out of the pool and I watch as he and Scott set up the net which goes across the middle of the pool and sits about a foot off the water so the top of the net is about three and half feet above the water. I hear three other guys and three other girls say they'll be the other team as Owen and Scott get back in the water and Cinder and Sherry swim over to me.

"Why do we need twelve people for volleyball?" I inquire.

"You'll see, umm you might want to open your legs a bit." Sherry says.

"Huh why?" I question.

"Just stand like this." Cinder says spreading her legs so she's standing with her feet a little more than shoulder width apart.

I shrug and do as they do but I'm still confused. "Why am I standing…eeek!" I'm cut off by my own shriek as Owen goes under my legs and comes up with me on his shoulders.

Now I understand why we need twelve because the guys hold us on their shoulders and we hit the ball. Owen is holding onto my legs pretty tightly so I'm sure that I won't fall, also I trust Owen to not let me fall. I feel quite tall on Owen's shoulders which is a nice feeling considering I'm usually shorter than everyone besides Jenna and Alli. Sherry spikes the ball and the game begins. The other team hits it back and I hit it back to them and the game continues on like that until our team wins thanks to Scott jumping like a dolphin out of the water so Cinder can block the ball and hit it back to the other side.

"I'm starving now let's get some food." Owen says.

"Me too time to eat." Scott agrees.

We hop off the guys shoulders and get out of the pool, wrapping our towels around our waists before going up to the deck to eat. There's the usual potato chips, veggie platter, fruit etc. but there's also potato salad, sandwiches, tortilla chips, salsa and guacamole. There's also cookies and cake for dessert. When I have all the food I want I go back to my chair by the pool as the deck is full. Cinder and Sherry follow me down but the guys are still getting food and I realize I didn't get a drink and I scrunch up my nose at the thought of walking all the way back to the deck and up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Sherry asks.

"I didn't get a drink." I tell them.

Sherry looks at Cinder and they don't have drinks either so she turns to the deck. "GUYS BRING US DRINKS!" She yells.

I see Tommy grimace at her a bit but they still bring us drinks. I put my sunglasses on as the sun is too bright and straddle my chair with my plate in front of me so I can eat. The boys start talking about guy things while they eat, it seems to be centering around summer movies they want to see. Sherry asks where the wedding is next weekend and I tell them it's on Prince Edward Island.

"They have really nice beaches, we went when I was ten and we went horseback riding on the beach it was lots of fun. I bet you and Owen will have a good time, it's super romantic." Cinder says winking at me.

I just smile and I'm pretty sure I blush a bit, is it possible to dread something and be super excited about it at the same time? Because that's how I feel about this wedding. I finish my food and soda and set my empty plate and soda can down next to my chair, lying back on my lounge chair.

"Ugh food coma." I remark as I stretch my arms up over my head and bend one knee up just a little.

Cinder and Sherry also lay back when they're done eating. I realize I better reapply sunscreen and I do so, with some help from Cinder who gets my back. They also reapply and we remind the boys, who are still eating to do so as well, Sherry tosses the sunscreen to them to make sure they put it on. We lay back on our chairs to sunbathe until we hear them whining for us to get their backs so Sherry tells them to come over to us. When we're done they grab our trash for us and get their own and start walking to the deck to toss it. We lay back on our lounge chairs again to soak up some sun.

**(OWEN)**

I toss mine and Clare's trash in the bag by the food table, turn around and see one of the other boys at the party taking pictures. Not that there's anything wrong with taking pictures but he seems to be taking pictures of Clare, Cinder and Sherry sunbathing in their bikinis. Believe me the sight of them sprawled out on the lounge chairs in their little bikinis was very…almost porn like…let's go with erotic yes erotic that's a good word for it. Clare always looks very sexy in that bikini, sexier than usual and I'm glad that everyone here thinks we're really dating because that means I have fairly free reign for touching. We said minimal PDA when we first started this deal but ever since doing body shots, well minimal kinda went out the window. What the hell was my point? Oh right the perv taking pictures.

"Is that guy taking pictures of our girls?" I ask pointing him out.

Scott and Tommy come over and look and I see them both tense up so I know he is.

"DWAYNE!" Scott yells loud enough for the whole party to stop and look at us.

The guy who was snapping pictures looks up with a guilty look on his face. The girls all look up at us too wondering what's going on.

"Bring us the camera!" Tommy barks loudly.

This Dwayne kid starts backing up and looks like he's going to run, which is pointless as Scott's backyard is fenced. The three of us head down the stairs and start advancing on him.

"Hey guys I was just taking some pictures of the kids in the pool." Dwayne squeaks as we get closer to him. He's pretty small and scrawny and I'm pretty sure I can snap him like a twig.

"Then let us see the camera!" Snaps Scott.

"Guys come on it was just a few pictures, you're girlfriends are super hot, three of the hottest girls here. Share the wealth; it's just a couple of pictures." He says nervously, continuing to back up, a few more feet and he's going to hit the fence.

"If you have pictures of my girlfriend on your camera I'm going to crush you." I warn him.

His back hits the fence, and he looks at the three of us with a frightened expression. He hands his camera to Tommy and tries to leave under Scott's arm but he stops him. Tommy turns on the camera and the first picture we see is of the girls lounging in the sun. He got a slightly upward angle so the girls are mostly boobs. Tommy looks at the next picture and it's one of just Sherry or should I say her chest because that's what he zoomed in on.

"Gee Dwayne you have a good eye, these are real nice." Tommy says.

"Yeah?" Dwayne asks, from his current position with his back to us and Scott's arm around his neck.

"Oh yeah," Scott says in a half sarcastic tone, "you realize we'll have to kill you for taking these of course but you have a real good eye."

Tommy flips to the next picture and it's a zoomed in picture of Cinder sunbathing but it stops at her boobs. Tommy flips to the next picture and this is a zoomed in picture of Clare, he managed to get a mostly upward angle and since one of her legs was up most of the picture is of her crotch with her breasts in the background. And now he's going to die, a lot!

"Erase them, let's kill him." I saw with a clenched jaw.

"Guys it was just some pictures, I mean the girls are lying out there in tiny swimsuits and…" Dwayne tries to defend himself but I cut him.

"And you think that makes it okay? It's a pool party of course they're lounging in their swimsuits. It's not an invitation to take dirty pictures of them! How should we kill him?" I ask Scott and Tommy.

Tommy looks thoughtful a second. "Hold him here a minute I think he needs to cool down." Tommy runs to the house and returns a minute later with a bag of ice. "This oughta cool you down, next time you think of taking dirty pictures of any of the girls here you'll remember this feeling." Tommy says dumping the bag of ice down Dwayne's shorts and everyone starts laughing, well except for Dwayne.

When Tommy's done dumping the whole three pound bag of ice down Dwayne's shorts Scott and I pick him up and toss him in the pool. He's one of the only kids there still wearing clothes and shoes and not just a bathing suit. When he gets out of the pool in drenched denim shorts, shirt and sneakers Scott tells him to get lost and to leave by the side gate. Tommy tosses him his camera, Dwayne leaves and we go back to the girls.

"What was all that about?" Sherry asks.

"He was taking pictures of you girls." Scott tells them.

"Pictures focusing on your breasts mostly." Tommy says.

"What a pig!" Clare exclaims.

"We took care of him." I shrug.

The rest of the party is pretty tame, we stay until after ten, swimming a little more but mostly hanging out and talking with Scott, Tommy, Cinder and Sherry. We help clean up before going back to my house. We go in through my entrance, I drop our bag with towels and sunscreen on the floor and Clare takes her pajamas out of her bag and says she's going to shower. I dump our towels in the laundry and remember that I said I'd clear a drawer for her. Clearing space in my closet is easy as I'm not a clothes horse like my brother, I just push everything over and there's space. As for my dresser clearing out a drawer is a little harder, after a few minutes of debating I combine my t-shirt drawer with my sock drawer. Clare comes out of the washroom a few minutes later with wet hair that smell like roses, must be the shampoo she bought earlier.

"Just toss your dirty clothes in my hamper Janice will do the laundry when she comes on Tuesday." I tell her. "And I cleared some space in the closet and the second drawer in my dresser for you."

"Thanks," she smiles and then yawns, "that will make it a lot easier when I come to stay the night." She says sleepily, she puts the clothes she was wearing in the hamper and picks up her bag starting to toss her other dirty clothes from the weekend in the hamper.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so I don't smell like chlorine." I tell her.

"I may be asleep when you get back; all that swimming and stuff wore me out." She yawns.

She turns to me and she looks exhausted, adorable but exhausted. Forgetting for a second that we're not a couple I lean in and kiss her, then I remember and pull back.

"What was that for?" She questions.

"I thought Tris was watching us." I lie feeling just a little stupid.

"Your door is closed," she smiles pointing to the door.

"Right yeah, so I should shower." I stumble over my words a bit. Did I mention Clare makes me nervous sometimes?

She giggles and kisses my cheek because she's just that sweet and I go into the washroom, locking the door before I start the shower. Her little pajama set always gets to me and for some reason the image of her sunbathing earlier today won't leave my head. After I take care of the fact that I'm all horny thinking about Clare, I wash my hair and get out. I dry off toss the towel over the shower door and go back to my room. The lights are out and I can hear that Clare is asleep. I get in bed and scoot over toward the middle a little and I can feel Hot Leg's hot legs heating the bed. She's in the middle too, sleeping on her back; we always seem to end up in the middle together in the morning so I decide we should just start out there from now on. Giving into my devilish horny side again I lay on my side right next to her and put my arm over her stomach. She makes a sort of deep satisfied breath, turns on her side with her back to me, cuddles into me and clutches my arm to her, sort of like a teddy bear. Unsure if she's asleep I brush some hair from the back of her neck, but she doesn't move, so I kiss the back of her neck, no response she's definitely asleep.

"Sweet dreams Clare." I whisper.

**Everybody together now "AWWWWW!" And yes I am having fun torturing y'all with them not being official. All in good time, there is a master plan.**

**Oh yeah and update soon ;-)**


	15. The Song of Purple Summer

**Fairly long get comfy and enjoy!**

**Ch. 15 The Song of Purple Summer**

**(OWEN)**

I was very rudely woken up from an awesome dream by the gardeners in our yard, which meant it was after eleven. My dream however couldn't compare to the feeling of waking up with Clare still in my arms, exactly the way we fell asleep. I don't want to let her go but I feel her begin to move and wake up, feeling her breath against my arm as she yawns.

"Morning." She says so softly it's almost a whisper.

"Good morning how'd you sleep?" I ask.

"I slept great what time is it?" She inquires sitting up and unfortunately leaving my arms to do so.

"Just after eleven." I tell her sitting up myself.

"I'm going to get dressed." She yawns.

She slowly leaves the bed and grabs the last of her clean clothes from her drawer before disappearing into the washroom. I get out of bed and get dressed too, when she comes out of the washroom I go in to comb my hair and such. I find her in the kitchen getting cereal for breakfast, I toast a bagel instead but we both make ourselves coffee. She looks pensive and sort of forlorn and my guess is she's worried about going home. To be honest I don't want her to go home at all, mostly for the very selfish reason that I love having her here and I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep without her next to me. I am also worried about leaving her alone with a mom who drinks and doesn't seem to care that her boyfriend thinks Clare is fair game.

"You know you can stay here. You don't have to go home." I offer again.

She looks up at me and smiles. "That's sweet but I have to go home. She may have lost her mind but she is still my mom and she needs me. Plus she thinks I went on a church retreat this weekend, while she usually doesn't care I imagine if I don't return home she will eventually notice I'm gone."

We eat in silence but she at least doesn't look melancholy any longer, we put our dishes in the dishwasher when we're done and then she goes back to my room so I follow her.

"What do you want to do? We've got about four hours before I need to drop you at the Dot." I say, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't know," she shrugs, "something low key, I'm not in the mood for much." She sighs and then looks at me, giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be in such a bad mood. You can just take me home now if you want, I don't want to ruin your day."

I put my arm around her and she leans into me kinda draping her arm over my lap. "I had no plans today, you're not ruining anything. I could pick you up from the Dot and take you home just to be sure it's safe." I suggest.

"No it'll be fine even if Tim is there my mom will be too and I'll just lock myself in my room. If he's still there in the morning then I'll call you to come pick me up just to be safe. Really Owen it'll be okay don't worry about me so much. I'm just a little worried that my mom will be mad but she probably drank so much this weekend she won't even remember. I really don't mean to be so down, it's just going back to my house after spending so many days at yours it's kinda like going from Disneyland to the carousel at the mall." She laments.

The fact that she thinks her mom will be too drunk to remember anything is not a comforting thought to me. I want to so badly for her to stay here; I see no reason for her to go home. Her parents have virtually abandoned her and don't seem to care at all so why she should take care of them. They're the parents they should take care of themselves. My parents may not be home much but they are there when I need them and they provide well for me and Tris.

Granted I also want her to stay for my own selfish reasons, like the fact that I'm falling hard for her and I'm happier when she's around. I can't tell her though. Remember how I said it was like those old war movies where the POW is given a glass of water just out of his reach? He can just barely touch the water with his fingertips but can't grasp the cup and if he reaches for it to hard he could tip it over and that's what I'm afraid of doing. If I push too hard, go to fast she might get scared, feel pressured or feel awkward since she probably doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her.

The last thing I want to do is scare her off, not just for my selfish reasons but besides maybe Adam I'm the only one that knows about her parents and the only person she can turn to this summer. If something does happen with her parents or Tim tries to do something I don't want her to be afraid to call on me. I'd rather have her here as my fake girlfriend/real friend even if it is torturous for me than not see her at all because I scared her away.

"Why don't we watch a couple of movies in the rec room? I'll watch anything you want." I tell her.

She gives me a slightly impish smile. "Anything?" She questions and I nod. "Chick flick?" She queries and I nod again. "Musical?" She asks and again I nod.

She goes upstairs and I follow her into the rec room and after a minute of consideration she picks out Peter Pan, the animated Disney version to be precise.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"You said anything." She reminds me.

"Yes I did." I say taking it from her and putting it in the player.

I sit on the sofa and she sits next to me as I turn on the TV. I haven't watched Peter Pan since I was maybe six but she seems happy so I'm happy. After Peter Pan ends she makes me watch Singing in the Rain which I've never watched but it was actually really funny and a good movie. When the movie ends it's almost 3:30 and she says she's going to go down to grab the few things she's taking home and then I can take her to the Dot. I turn off the TV and Blu-Ray player and wait for her in the living room, she comes up to the living room a few minutes later and after locking up we leave for the Dot. I park across and up the street a little to drop her off, mostly so she doesn't have to explain to anyone why I'm dropping her off.

"Thanks for letting me stay all weekend." She says before giving me the softest kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. If you want to get out tonight or Tim tries anything give me a call. Otherwise I'll pick you up tomorrow night." I tell her.

"I will bye Owen." She says and gets out of my car.

I wave to her as she walks away and watch her walk in to the Dot before driving off.

**(CLARE)**

"Hey Clare." Fitz greets me with an awkward smile when I enter the Dot.

"Hi Fitz, can I get a vanilla latte and a chocolate chip cookie." I request.

"Sure thing." He says ringing up my order.

I pay and go sit down in the far corner table simply because the few people in the Dot go to DeGrassi and I don't want anyone eavesdropping on my conversation with Adam. Fitz brings me my order just as Adam walks in and I wave to him. He joins me at the table and places an order with Fitz; we wait for Fitz to bring Adam his coffee before we start talking.

"So how's things with your parents?" He asks as soon as Fitz is back at the counter.

At the mention of my parents I feel my face drop and I sigh. "Horrible, they've practically forgotten I exist. I don't know who I'm angrier at right now my mom or my dad. Dad forced me to go to dinner with him and his whore on Thursday. He spent most of the dinner ignoring me and then tells me their engaged! He's moving out of the house completely and giving it to my mom and he expects me to spend weekends with him and that whore! I threw my pasta on them and walked out and haven't talked to him since." I inform Adam, yes I know I left out the fact that Owen was with me but as we spent the better part of what little time we spent in the restaurant making out like crazy to test if my dad still cares, I decide Adam doesn't need to know.

"Wow that sucks I'm sorry Clare." Adam says with a compassionate expression. "So why are you so mad at your mom?" He inquires.

"She has a new boyfriend, Tim. He's several years younger than her, drinks with her, smokes pot and he…he's a creep." I tell Adam.

"A creep how?" He questions.

I take a minute thinking about how to explain it to Adam. "Picture Drew when he sees a really hot girl and he's thinking about getting her to kiss him."

"Okay." Adam nods.

"Now picture Drew about fifteen years older, make the look on his face fifty times as lecherous and a hundred times more sleazy with the icky vibe of a used car salesman." I instruct.

I watch Adam as he mentally morphs the image in his mind and then he shudders and makes a gagging motion. "Gross." He says.

"Yeah and that's not how he looks at my mom that's how he looks at me." I enlighten Adam.

He chokes a little on the sip of coffee he just took but manages not to spit it out. "And your mom lets him in the house?" He asks in an astonished tone.

"Yep," I nod. "The first time I saw him he was in my house with my mom and four other people I never met before. They were smoking pot and drinking in my living room, Mom said they were having a private party and Tim invited me to join them. A few days later he spent the night, I locked myself in my room all night and got up late the next morning expecting them to both be at work but Tim was there. Mom left him alone in the house with me! He said he had the day off and wanted to spend the day getting to know me better so I left and spent the day at the mall. Then this weekend they went away to Port Perry but Mom wanted me to go with them! After I told Owen he made sure I wasn't there on Friday so my mom couldn't force me to go. We went camping on the beach, well you know that Drew told you but I'm angry at my mom for bringing Tim into our lives and not seeming to care that the guy wants to rape me! You know when he invited me to join their private party that first night my mom laughed! She laughed Adam, she thought it was funny that he was inviting me to get high and drunk and raped!" I finish disclosing my mom's recent insanity to Adam and start eating my cookie while he just stares at me a few seconds.

"Clare that's…how could your mom…this is bad! What if he tries something or actually manages to corner you? What if your mom passes out drunk one night and he goes into your room. Clare this isn't safe!" He exclaims finally.

"I know Adam but what am I supposed to do. It's fine really, I always lock my door and if he does try something I'll call Owen right away. He'll come get me no matter what time it is." I assure Adam but he doesn't seem all that comforted by this.

"Okay I'm glad Owen is there if you need him but what if you can't get a hold of him? What if he's in the shower or not near his phone or something?" Adam inquires.

"I don't know." I confess.

Owen was right by his phone that first night but he had also just dropped me off. The day I went to the mall I didn't even call Owen and when mom told me about the weekend in Port Perry I was already with Owen. Honestly I never thought about what to do if I couldn't reach him.

"If you can't get a hold of Owen then come straight to my house, the basement door is unlocked if we're home and there's a spare key under the 4th step stone in the yard if we're not. If it's night then call Drew," Adam insists pulling out his phone and pressing some keys and then my phone beeps. "I just texted you his number, he'll come get you and bring you to our house. I can't believe your parents have lost their minds so much. I feel like a terrible friend for not being around for you." Adam apologizes.

I give him an appreciative smile. "It's okay Adam honestly, I mean I did miss hanging out but really Eli does need you more than me and I have Owen now." I tell him.

"Yeah and that's good, I guess." He pauses a minute seeming to silently debate if he should tell me something, takes a breath and speaks. "I told Eli that you guys were hanging out." He confesses sheepishly.

"I thought you might, that's fine just don't tell him about my parents okay? I don't want Eli to…try and fix things." I remark.

"I won't tell him, he didn't take the news that you were hanging out with Owen very well. Listen I'm glad Owen's been there for you and all but is he really a good friend? You guys are just friends right?" Adam inquires.

"We're just friends Adam and he is a good one, a really good one. He was at the party that night to save me from that drunk idiot in the neon wig and he's been there for me every time I've needed him since. And don't feel bad Adam because Eli needs you, he intentionally hurt himself, could have killed himself just to get me to come and see him. I'm glad you can be there for Eli because I certainly can't. Owen really is a good friend Adam and we are just friends, it's just we've been spending so much time together these last couple weeks we've become really close really fast." I enlighten him.

"And I'm grateful to him for being there when you needed someone, even glad that you guys are friends it's just…I never knew you to drink before you started hanging out with Owen." Adam says with worry in his voice.

"I appreciate the concern Adam but Owen didn't force me to drink. We went to a party like we usually do and I was just really mad at my dad for not caring about me anymore and I wanted to forget or maybe just rebel. I tried beer and it was gross and Owen traded it for a wine cooler which was rather tasty. I only get tipsy and I've only been tipsy three times, I'm not turning into a lush or anything. I remember everything and I'd never drink more than to get tipsy, it's kind of fun to be tipsy I get super giggly because everything is suddenly hilarious." I assure him.

"Drew said you get really flirty too." He says.

"Yeah I guess I do get pretty flirty but Owen is always with me to make sure I'm safe. Didn't Drew tell you how protective he is?" I query.

Adam looks thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah he did say Owen punched that Reese kid for kissing your neck." He admits.

"See if anyone tries to hit on me, tipsy or not Owen scares them off. I appreciate the concern Adam but honestly you don't have to worry about Owen. I know it's odd, I mean I never thought Owen and I would be hanging out this summer or that he and I would ever become friends let alone such good friends so fast but he's been nothing but great to me. Honestly if not for Owen I don't know what I would have done this summer and I don't want to think about it. You can tell Eli he's just being a good friend and to stop worrying." I insist to Adam, he gives me a half apologetic half guilty look and nods. I know I'm going to regret this as thinking about Eli is still a little painful but I just have to know. "How is Eli doing?" I ask slowly.

"Pretty good I guess. He gets his cast off on Wednesday, he'll have a boot and cane for a couple weeks still but he'll be really glad to have the cast off. He started therapy, he's not sure how he feels about it but he says his therapist is nice." Adam informs me.

"That's good; I hope they figure out what's wrong. I don't want him crashing his car again or hurting himself again ever. What about you? Aside from hanging out with Eli a lot how's your summer been so far?" I query.

"Fine I guess, most of the time I'm at Eli's and when I'm not I'm usually at home hanging with Drew or doing chores. I'd like to hang out with you more though, this was fun and I feel like I've barely seen you since school let out." Adam says.

"Yeah I've seen more of Drew this summer than I have you although that's because he and Bianca go to some of the ravine parties too. But your right we should hang out more I have missed you Adam. At the very least we can meet for coffee once a week." I smile.

"At the very least." Adam nods.

I look at my phone and after saving Drew's number to my contacts take note of the time. "I should probably get home, Mom and Tim," I say his name through gritted teeth, "should be home soon if they aren't already."

"Hang on." Adam says getting out his phone, pressing a button and holding the phone to his ear, it rings once before someone answers. "Hey can you pick us up at the Dot and take us to Clare's house? Thanks see you in a few." Adam hangs up and looks at me. "Drew will be here in five minutes." He tells me.

"Adam I can walk home, it's still light outside, Drew doesn't need to drive me home." I admonish lightly, I really don't want to bother Drew with dropping me off. He and I are kind of friends now but it seems silly to ask for a ride home when it's a ten minute walk in the daylight.

"And I could walk home too; I'm not worried about that. I'm worried who might be at your house when we get there and if Tim is there I want to see him for myself. Don't worry I promise not tell Eli anything that's going on with your parents or about Tim but now that I know I want to see for myself." Adam says in a determined tone that's also slightly harsh.

I give Adam a grateful smile, honestly I'm pretty worried about Tim being there when I get home so having some back up couldn't hurt.

"Thanks Adam." I say as we get up to go outside and wait for Drew.

Fitz waves to us as we leave; we sit down at an outside table until Drew pulls up a couple minutes later. We go over and both get in the back seat and Drew looks at us in the rear view mirror.

"So I'm the chauffer?" Drew asks in a snarky tone.

"To the lady's house Geeves." Adam says in a terrible accent.

I start laughing and Drew shoots Adam a look but starts driving to my house. Sure enough when we get there I see Tim's car and scrunch up my face.

"They're here." I sigh with a apprehensive voice laced with animosity.

"Who?" Drew asks.

"My mom and her new boyfriend that she went away with for the weekend and she wanted me to go with them." I explain.

Drew looks confused but gets out of the car with me and Adam. The door is unlocked so we go in and I can hear Mom and Tim in the living room.

"Clare is that you?" My mom calls.

"Yes Mom." I say as we walk around the corner to the living room.

She and Tim are sitting on the sofa right next to each other and of course they're drinking. They look at us as we enter, Mom is giving me a look that tells me I'm in trouble and Tim is giving me the same look he always give me and I know Drew and Adam see it too as Adam's arm comes around my shoulders much more tightly than usual and Drew sort of steps in front of me.

"Hello boys." Mom greets in a slightly rude tone that makes me glare at her.

"Mom you remember Adam my best friend and his brother Drew, guys that's Tim." I sort of half mumble but with a hard and hostile tone.

"Yes of course it's nice to see you both again." Mom says dryly from her spot on the sofa.

"Well I should be going I have to be at work early tomorrow, see you later Helen." Tim says and then kisses my mom open mouthed; I sort of gag and hide behind Drew a little more so I don't have to watch. Tim gets up and walks over to us, the closer he gets the tighter Adam's arm gets and the more Drew moves in front of me. "It was nice to meet you boys." Tim says sounding as honest as a used car salesman. "See you soon Clare." Tim says just before he leaves, his tone laced with lechery.

As soon as he's gone both Torres brothers look at me with almost the same look. It's very similar to the one Owen had when he first met Tim. Before they can say anything my mother snaps at me.

"Clare we need to go to the store and we're going to have a talk on the way there about commitments young lady." She says in a scolding tone and I roll my eyes.

"Fine Mom, I'm just going to walk Adam and Drew to their car." I say and we walk back outside and stop at Drew's car.

"You're mom actually wanted you to go away with them for the weekend. Is she blind, he looks at you like you're a stripper or something?!" Drew exclaims.

"Now you know why I hid out from them all weekend and went camping on the beach Friday night." I say.

"I don't like him after what you told me and what I just saw! I can't believe your mom lets him near you at all. Just remember if he does anything or tries anything or your mom leaves him alone in the house with you again and you can't find Owen come to our house." Adam reminds me.

"Yeah right away," Drew agrees, "your mom really left him alone in the house with you?" Drew asks.

"Yeah she did but in case you missed it she's gone insane. I promise if I can't find Owen it's straight to your house." I promise them.

"Good or call Drew if it's after dark." Adam says and then turns to Drew. "I gave her your number." Adam tells him.

"Fine by me." Drew shrugs. "We should get home, Mom's probably home now. You sure you're going to be okay?" Drew asks.

"I'll be fine, Tim's gone. Thanks for the ride Drew." I say giving Drew a quick hug.

"No problem Hot Legs." Drew smiles.

He starts going around to the driver's side but Adam smacks him for calling me Hot Legs and I giggle.

"It's okay Adam I don't mind." I tell him.

"You never did explain where that came from." He points out.

"Yeah uh some other time. I had fun today and thanks for coming home with me." I smile hugging Adam and kissing his cheek.

Adam smiles at me and gets in the passenger seat, I wave to them as they drive off and they wave back. I sigh heavily before going back in the house; Mom is grabbing our reusable grocery bags from the cupboard and writing some stuff down on a list. When she's done, she heads to the door without a word; I lock the front door and get in the car with her. We drive in silence a few minutes and then she starts lecturing me.

"I am very disappointed in you young lady! Have you any idea how embarrassing it was telling Tim that you went on a church retreat instead of coming with us?! He was very hurt Clare he was hoping to get to know you better." She scolds as she drives.

"_Yeah I'll bet he was hoping to get to know me better! That's why I didn't go." _Is what goes through my head.

"I had already told them I would go on the church retreat Mom." Is what I say instead.

"Well you should have told me that Clare!" She chides.

"I did Mom three weeks ago; I just didn't realize it was the same weekend you wanted to go away when you called." I lie.

She squeezes her eyebrows together and looks like she's trying to remember. "You did?" She questions.

"Yes Mom." It's my story and I'm sticking to it.

She sort of shrugs and we drive the rest of the way to the grocery store in silence. She parks the car, we get out and I get a cart, as we enter the store she's looking at the list.

"Grab a carton of milk and some yogurt." Mom commands.

I leave her with the cart and walk to the dairy section, grab milk and yogurt and when I find Mom and the cart again she's put in 2 cases of beer, 1 bottle of Tequila, 1 bottle of scotch and a bottle of Margarita mix. Not only that but she picked out one of those little tiny liquor bottles, like they have on planes and has downed it.

"_Gee Mom wanna get some food too?" _

She seems to notice I'm back and looks at me, dropping the now empty little bottle of liquor in the cart. I eye the bottle wondering how much alcohol is in those little bottles. She asks me to get bread and pasta so I walk off. Half an hour later we're done, Mom pays and we load everything in the car. Despite the liquor she had and the beer she was drinking at home she seems fine. She's not stumbling or slurring her speech or giggling incessantly.

"I really do want you to get to know Tim better sweetie. He's very important to me and now that your father has moved in with that woman and we have the house, Tim will be over a lot more." Mom tells me.

"_Awesome! I'll be away a lot more or locked in my room in that case."_

I'm really not sure how to respond to her but before I can think of one I notice Mom has veered off the road.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" I scream!

She finally pays attention and turns the wheel but the back of the car still hits a telephone pole. I put my arms up instinctively just in time for the force of the swerve to smash me into my door and window, my wrist hits hardest but my head bumps too, above the temple behind my hair line.

"Oh goodness, I hope my car's okay! I can't report this I didn't have that much to drink but I'm not going to risk it. Tim has a friend that's a mechanic I'm sure he can fix any damage to the car." Mom says as she continues driving.

"_Gee Mom I'm fine although my wrist is throbbing and my head hurts a little but don't worry about your daughter! Obviously your car is more important! Seriously Mom?! My dad abandoned me and my mom thinks her boyfriend and __car__ are more important than I am!"_

I feel like crying and the only thing that stops me is knowing that Owen and his family cares about me and so do Adam and even Drew. Mom pulls into the driveway and hops out to see the damage done to her car. I get out to see a fair sized dent just above the back wheel and that's it.

"Oh well not too bad and I'm sure Tim's friend can fix it." She shrugs. "Well come on let's get the groceries in." She says opening the trunk.

My wrist really hurts, is throbbing and red and I swear it's swollen so I don't even try lifting bags with that hand. After taking in a couple of the lighter bags I grab some ice from the freezer and a clean dish towel and go up to my room locking my door. Wrapping the ice in the towel I lie down and put it on my wrist. I take it off after twenty minutes and put the ice back in the freezer. Mom is heating a frozen lasagna in the oven and tells me dinner will be ready in an hour. I go upstairs and grab some aspirin as my head and wrist hurt; I also get the wrist brace Darcy used a few years ago after she sprained her wrist in volley ball. I don't think my wrist is that bad but I want to be cautious. Then I go lay down until dinner, although right now I don't feel like eating.

**(OWEN)**

By eight I haven't heard from Clare, not that's odd I did tell her to call if she wanted to go out or Tim tried anything. So that the fact that she hasn't called means she doesn't want go out and Tim hasn't tried anything which is good. Thing is she's been at my house the last few days in a row and now that she's not the house feels…lonely. Just as I'm finishing my dinner Tristan comes in.

"Hey Owen and…oh right Clare went home. I got so used to having her here; it feels weird having her gone." Tristan comments walking up to the counter.

"Yeah I know. I kept telling her, she didn't have to go home. She didn't want to go home but she insisted she had to." I tell him in a dejected and woeful tone.

"Well she's coming with us this weekend maybe she can come over a day or two early." Tris suggests.

"Yeah I'm sure she will." I nod.

Tris smiles and goes up to his room and I go down to mine to call Clare, just to check in. It takes three rings before she answers the phone.

"Hey." She answers and she sounds slightly distressed.

"You okay? How'd it go with your mom?" I inquire.

There's a pause and I hear her sigh. "I'm fine Owen, my mom lectured me a little but I told her that she just forgot I was going on the retreat. Tim was here when I got home but after I told Adam about Tim when we met at the Dot he called Drew and they dropped me off and they both met Tim. Adam said if Tim ever tries anything and I can't find you to go to their house or call Drew if its after dark." She tells me.

I'm happy that Adam and Drew know about that creep just in case she can't get a hold of me. I know Adam will keep her safe and so will Drew. "That's good. Did Tim try anything?" I question.

"Just looked at me like he always does but he left before Adam and Drew and they both saw how he looked at me." She informs me.

"And he's not there now?" I ask.

"No he's gone and my mom's asleep." She says.

"You still sound…distressed or sad or something, you sure you're okay?" I ask again.

"I'm okay Owen just tired; we did a lot this weekend." She assures me and her voice has picked up a happier tone.

"I'll let you rest then, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Owen." She says and hangs up.

I put my phone down and stare at my room, she was here four nights, well three I guess since we spent one night at the beach but without her here I don't know what to do with myself.

**(CLARE)**

When I wake up in the morning my head is throbbing, my wrist is throbbing and they both hurt. It's after ten and my mom has gone to work, I get up and go downstairs for ice and sit on the sofa to ice my wrist watching TV while I wait for twenty minutes to be up. When I take the ice off my wrist it's purple and swollen, just wonderful! I put the brace back on and go upstairs for some aspirin, I feel kind of sick and not hungry so I skip breakfast and go lay down on my bed. Aside from a shower I spend my day reading in my room, I do eventually eat but it's more because I feel I might pass out if I don't. At five I decide I better call Owen and tell him I'm not up for going out tonight. I don't really want to be home with my mom either but my wrist hurts and my head is throbbing and I just can't handle a party or even the ravine.

"Hey what's up?" He greets happily when he picks up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey I just called to let you know you don't have to pick me up tonight." I tell him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah everything's fine Tim isn't here or anything and I'm sure they're going out tonight. I just don't feel much like going out." I reply.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asks in a stern tone.

"Owen I'm fine, just not feeling so hot I promise to call you if Tim comes home with my mom and so much as looks at me funny. You go out and have fun; I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how I feel." I insist.

As much as I don't want to be at my house, especially knowing there's a good chance that Mom and Tim will come home late and drunk, I don't want to burden Owen by going over there again. I'm already going to be with him all weekend and I know he keeps insisting that he won't get tired of me but I don't want to take the chance.

"Okay but call me if anything happens." He says after a long pause.

"Promise Owen, I'll talk to you later."

He says goodbye and we hang up, by six Mom hasn't called and hasn't come home so I know she's out, at a bar most likely. I go downstairs and turn on the TV and sip some juice for the sake of my blood sugar as I've eaten all of a handful of baby carrots today. Just after seven my doorbell rings and I'm almost certain it's my mom who's too drunk to find her keys. When I open the door however Owen is standing there, he looks me over, his eyes go wide and his eyebrows shoot up.

"I thought you said you were fine!" He exclaims.

"I am fine." I reply.

"Then why is your wrist in a brace?!" He demands.

"Oh that it's just bruised, at least I think but it really hurts and my head hurts too which is why I didn't feel up to going out tonight." I tell him.

He's scrunching his face and giving me a very admonishing look. "What's wrong with your head? Clare what the hell happened?"

"I hit my head and my wrist against the passenger side door when my mom kinda side swiped a telephone pole last night. She didn't care at all of course she was more worried about the car and not reporting the accident because she'd been drinking." I tell him my tone filled with annoyance as I remember how callous my mom was last night.

I had been looking down and fiddling with the brace while talking but now I look up at Owen. You know those cartoons where the character is so mad their face is bright red and they have steam coming out of their ears? That's what Owen look like right now, steam and all, his fists are clenched and I half expect him to explode or shoot up like a rocket like in those cartoons. When he doesn't say anything for a minute I put my hand on his arm.

"I thought you were going to call me if anything happened?" He reprimands, he's not yelling but his voice is very loud and scolding.

"I said if Tim tried anything, Tim wasn't even there." I respond.

He scrunches his face briefly, opens his mouth, shuts it again and then kneels down and before I can say anything he's picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Owen what are you doing?" I question as he shuts my front door and starts going up the stairs with me.

"I'm assuming you haven't been to the doctor?" He asks as we reach my room and he puts me down again.

"No I'm sure it's not that bad." I tell him earning me yet another admonishing look.

"Where are your suitcases?" He asks.

"In the closet," I tell him pointing to them.

He gets out my purple luggage sets and opens them on the bed.

"Pack, everything you need for the wedding and all the clothes you're going to keep at my house. You're coming back to my house now, well after I take you to the emergency clinic so they can look at you. I'll bring you home next Tuesday after we get back from the wedding, maybe." He informs me in an exasperated and somewhat angry tone.

"What do you mean maybe and what am I supposed to tell my mom?" I inquire but I've already begun pulling clothes from my closet.

"SHE DROVE WHILE DRUNK AND WRECKED WITH YOU IN THE CAR!" He yells, not really at me just yells in agitation. He takes a deep breath and calms a bit. "I don't give a fuck what you tell her, I'll tell her she's lucky I don't report her for drunk driving and you're staying with me! I mean maybe I'll bring you home on Tuesday considering she endangered your life; you could have been hurt a lot worse." Owen says mostly through a clenched jaw.

I'm not even going to try and argue that the accident wasn't that bad, mostly because I'm just happy to be going back to Owen's house but also he's scary when he's mad. I realize he's not mad at me but still. After packing 2 suitcases and a carry-on full of clothes and shoes, he carries all three bags down to his car; I lock my front door as he puts my bags in his trunk and then get in his car. As he starts driving to the emergency clinic I call my mom and tell her Alli's family is going to their lake house for the week and they invited me along. Of course Alli is in India and they don't have a lake house but just as I suspected Mom doesn't remember any of that. She's quite drunk and I hear Tim in the background, also drunk, Mom just says to have fun and hangs up on me.

"Why didn't you call me after the accident or tell me when I called you last night?" Owen demands after I put my phone away.

"I didn't think it was that bad and I didn't want to be a burden. I was at your house four days straight and I'll be with you all weekend." I tell him.

"Clare you're not a burden, ever. Honestly it felt weird not having you at my house. Tris got home and almost said hi to you, because he was so used to you being there. Tell me when anything happens please, I knew something was wrong and you kept insisting you were fine. What if you'd had a concussion or something?" He inquires with a semi pleading, semi admonishing tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but the crash wasn't that bad and I just don't want you to get tired of me. I can't expect you to come running every time…" I start to argue but he cuts me off.

"How do you think Adam's going to react when he finds out your mom drove drunk and hit a telephone pole, injuring you and she didn't even care?" He questions.

"Not well, he'll be angry at my mom and ask why I didn't call him and come over and I guess the way you reacted pretty much." I admit.

"Right." He nods as we pull up to the emergency clinic.

We get out of the car and start walking across the parking lot, I grab his hand and stop him, putting my hand on his chest and standing on my tiptoes and link my lips to his.

"Thanks Owen." I smile when I pull my lips away.

He smiles, puts his arm around my shoulders and we go into the clinic.

**Update soon.**


	16. Closer to You

**Ch. 16 Closer to You**

**(OWEN)**

We enter the emergency clinic and I grab a clipboard to fill out a registration form like the sign tells us to do. We sit down in one corner and she tries to take the form but as her right wrist is in a brace I tell her I'll do it.

"Do you have a middle name?" I ask.

"Diana." She tells me.

I write it down and remember that her birthday is February 15th and I put down my address as her home address. I have to look at my phone to get her number and write down mine as her secondary phone number and the emergency number. For the rest of the form I have to ask her questions, does she have allergies, medical conditions stuff like that. When I'm done I take the clipboard to the registration nurse and she tells me it will be a few minutes. A few turns into twenty before they finally call us back, a nurse takes us back to a little exam room, I sit in the plastic chair against the wall and Clare climbs on to the exam table making that white paper stuff crinkle. The nurse takes Clare's blood pressure and stuff then says the doctor will be in soon.

The doctor of course takes another fifteen minutes to come in and see us. He looks at Clare's head and after a few questions he says it's just a small bump on the head. He takes an x-ray of her wrist and tells us there's no fracture or anything it's just badly bruised. She should keep it in the brace another couple of days, ice it several times a day and just like with her head if she's in pain to take some pain reliever. We go out to the registration desk and Clare opens her purse to pay and I put my hand on hers to stop her.

"I got it." I tell her.

"Owen you shouldn't pay for this, you didn't cause the accident." She says with a scowl.

"I'm paying." I affirm.

She doesn't argue with me, few people ever attempt it, she closes her purse and I hand the nurse my credit card. I sign the receipt; we go back out to my car and drive to my house.

"You hungry?" I ask when we go in as my stomach growls to remind me I haven't had dinner.

"Yeah I didn't eat much today." She says and I grimace at her.

I start looking in the fridge and hear someone coming down the stairs, I look over to see Mom and she smiles at us.

"Hi kids." Mom says. "So nice to have you back so soon Clare." Mom smiles kissing Clare's cheek.

I see Clare get a slightly nervous expression and shift uncomfortably. "Is it o…" she starts but I cut her off.

"We're keeping her until after Rachel's wedding. Her Mom drove after drinking, side swiped a telephone pole and Clare hurt her wrist and bumped her head." I inform my mom.

Now Clare bites her lip and looks slightly embarrassed but I'm more worried about keeping her safe than my mom knowing how terrible Clare's mom is. My mom meanwhile gets a shocked and worried expression and makes a small gasp.

"Oh goodness are you okay? Oh your wrist is hurt, how's your head? Have you seen a doctor?" My mom asks in rapid succession.

"I took her to the emergency clinic right after I picked her up. Her heads okay just a small bump and he said her wrist is just badly bruised." I answer for Clare.

"Well thank goodness you weren't hurt any worse than that. You know you're more than welcome here whenever you like for as long as you like. Just think of this as you're home too. In fact," Mom says turning to me, "Honey make her a set of keys tomorrow and show her how to use the alarm and all of that."

"Will do Mom." I smile at her then smile at Clare who is also smiling.

"Thanks Wendy that's really sweet of you." Clare says.

"Of course Clare, why you're just a joy to have around, the whole family loves you and you've made my son very happy." Mom tells her and I see Clare blush. "If you two are hungry there's leftover Indian food in the fridge. Your brother should be home from Tori's soon, your father and I are working in our offices and will be going to bed soon since we both have early meetings tomorrow so I'll say goodnight now." Mom tells us.

Clare hugs her and kisses her cheek as do I and then Mom goes back upstairs. I get out the to-go boxes of Indian food and we both make up plates. I microwave Clare's first, she gets a soda from the fridge and sits at the table, I do the same after microwaving my plate. We've only been sitting a few minutes when I hear the front door open and I know Tris is home.

"Yay you're back!" Tris exclaims when he sees Clare.

She giggles as he runs over and gives her a really strong hug from behind.

"Hi Tristan, it's nice to see you too." Clare greets when he lets her go.

"We're keeping her until after Rachel's wedding." I inform my brother.

"Awesome!" Tris smiles.

"Mom said to make her a set of keys tomorrow and I'm not even sure I'm going to take her back to her house next week." I state.

Clare gives me a look for saying I'm never taking her home again.

"Don't let's just keep her." Tris agrees with me.

"I have to go home at some point." She laughs.

"No you don't." Tris and I say together.

Clare just laughs and goes back to eating. Tris hangs out with us for a bit and we talk about what we want to do on Prince Edwards Island during the weekend and they start talking about what to pack. When we're done eating Tris says goodnight, even though he won't actually go to sleep for several more hours, and goes upstairs. Clare and I clean up and go down to my room.

"I think I'll get ready for bed." She says going to her drawer to get out her PJ's.

"I'll get your bags from my car and put on a movie." I tell her.

She smiles at me and goes to the washroom; I go through my exterior door and walk around to my car pulling her bags out of the trunk. When I get back inside I use the app on my phone to set the alarm and make sure all the doors are locked. I set her bags down near my closet so she can unpack tomorrow and I change into clean boxers to sleep in. I sort of blindly grab a blu-ray from the rack but do look at it to make sure it's something she'll actually watch and it is so I put it in and turn on the TV. She comes back, smiles at me and bites her lip and the urge to kiss her is very strong.

"Gonna brush my teeth." I sort of mumble and walk to my washroom.

When I get back from the washroom she starts the movie and I see she's lying to one side of the bed. I scowl at her, get in on my side and move to the middle then reach over grab her PJ's and pull her into the middle with me, she shrieks just a little bit when I do this.

"You know we're both going to end up in the middle of the bed so we might as well start here." I remark.

"True." She giggles, getting comfortable. "You sure you don't mind sharing a bed for so many nights?" She questions.

"Are you kidding? Last night it took me forever to fall asleep and I didn't sleep very well without you in the bed. You think I'm kidding when I say I might never take you home again but I'm not. Not just because your parents are terrible selfish people right now but for the very selfish reason that I can't get to sleep without you anymore." I tell her.

She smiles, blushes, bites her lip, releases it and kisses my cheek before lying on her pillows again. I smile, put my arms behind my head and lie back enjoying the feel and the heat of having her next to me again. After the movie we watch TV until she's asleep, I turn it off and drift into unconsciousness within a few minutes. I wake up late the next morning after having another very sexy dream about Clare who is asleep next to me, with my arm around her. This is one of those times when the whole fake relationship deal sucks! I would love to wake her up with a hot kiss or more but I won't. I do decide to get out of bed and go shower so I can take care of the fact that I'm so horny before she wakes up. I get out of bed quietly and walk quickly to the washroom, closing and locking the door before I turn on the shower.

The only image in my mind as I masturbate in the shower is Clare; in her bikini, her pajamas, that little outfit she wore to the club, her biting her lip, us making out at the dinner with her father, her kissing me and fantasizing about all the things I'd like to do to or with her. After a minute to recover I do actually shower, turn off the water and get out wrapping the towel around my waist. I dry off and put my boxers on before going back to my room to get dressed. My bed is made so Clare is up and as she's not in the room I'm guessing she's eating breakfast. I dress quickly and go out to the kitchen to find her dressed and eating breakfast just as I thought and I make some for myself and join her at the table. Tris comes galloping down the stairs just as Clare's finishing her breakfast.

"Tori's mom is taking us to the mall, be home tonight." Tris announces as he walks through to the front door.

"I'm going to unpack." Clare says after Tris leaves.

She disappears around the corner; I finish eating and go to my room where she's hanging some of her clothes in the closet.

"What do you want to do today?" I question, sitting on my bed and watching her unpack.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I can't play pool or foosball my wrist hurts too much."

"I might actually win then." I comment and she giggles.

"We…" she's cut off by the ringing of her phone.

She sets down the dress she was about to hang on the end of my bed, goes to her purse and gets out her phone. She looks at the display and smiles so I know it can't be one of her parents. She presses the accept button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey Adam." She says cheerily, I can't make out what Adam says but I hear her side of the conversation. "I'm fine…no haven't seen him since you and Drew dropped me off on Monday…well Tim was probably at my house but I wasn't…well I'm…" she starts in a hesitant voice.

"Give me the phone." I demand motioning for her to hand it over and she does. "Hi Adam it's Owen." I tell him when I have the phone to my ear.

"Oh hey Owen." Adam says slowly.

"She's at my house; I kept her here last night after I showed up at her house and found her wearing a wrist brace." I inform her best friend.

"What?!" He exclaims.

"Yeah her mom side swiped a telephone pole Monday night, only cared about her car and not reporting the accident and didn't care that Clare was hurt! And she didn't tell me or you." I tell him.

"HER MOM DID WHAT?!" He yells although he does have the courtesy to move the phone away from his mouth a bit before yelling.

Through the phone I hear Drew's voice in the background. I can't quite make out what Drew's saying but I'm guessing he's asking why Adam was yelling.

"Is she okay?" Adam asks.

"She's okay, she's got a little bump on her head and a bruised wrist but she's alright. If you guys wanna see for yourself we can meet somewhere." I offer.

"Yes we do, hang on." Adam says and I hear him talking to Drew but he must have covered the mouth piece because I can't hear what they're saying. "You guys can just come over our parents are at work." Adam suggests.

"Cool see you in a bit." I say and we hang up and I look at Clare. "Come on we're going to Drew's." I inform her as I hand her phone back.

She shrugs, takes her phone puts it in her purse and we leave the house. The drive to Drew's takes about twenty minutes, I park in front of the house and we go to the basement door figuring that's where they are.

**(ADAM)**

I was sitting on the basement sofa with my brother impatiently waiting for Clare and Owen to get there. I'm watching the yard waiting for them to appear on the other side of the sliding glass door. As soon as I see Clare I hop up, open the door and go out to her hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" I inquire as I release her from the hug.

"I'm okay Adam really, my wrist is just bruised and the bump on my head is small. The doctor said it would be better in a couple of days." She assures me.

Seeing the brace on her wrist I scowl at her a little. Drew comes out and says hey to Owen then I say hi to Owen as Drew says hi to Clare of course he calls her Hot Legs again, he also glowers at her for the brace on her wrist. We all go inside and sit on the sofa, me on one end, Clare next to me, Owen next to her and Drew on the other end.

"You're mom crashed the car and you didn't call us!" I admonish her as soon as we're sitting.

"She didn't crash…" she starts to argue but Owen cuts her off.

"She crashed, you were hurt not very badly thank god but you were still hurt." He counters and she glowers at him.

"She sort of side swiped a telephone pole, she hit above the back passenger side tire. I didn't think I was hurt that bad and I wasn't so I didn't think there was any reason to bother either of you." She says.

"But you could have been I'm glad you weren't hurt badly but you could have fractured your wrist or had a concussion. Your mom didn't even care that you were hurt you should have called me to take you to the doctor. You should have told Adam you were hurt, that your mother crashed and didn't even care!" Owen argues.

"Exactly!" I agree, never thought I'd agree with Owen Milligan but I do.

"You told me you were fine that you just didn't want to go out and when I show up at your house you have a brace on your wrist!" Owen scolds.

"Okay I'm sorry, next time I'll call you both if anything happens I swear." Clare pledges.

"Good." I say and Owen nods in satisfaction.

"You did actually see a doctor right?" Drew asks.

"Yeah I took her when I picked her up last night. They took an x-ray and everything and the doctor said she was okay. The bump on her head is pretty small and her wrist is just bruised and swollen but it's all purple." Owen tells us.

Clare takes off her wrist brace and we see her wrist just as Owen said she has about a three inch sort of oval shaped purple bruise.

"Where's the bump?" I inquire.

She holds her fingers to a spot just above her temple and under her hairline. She takes her fingers away and I gently put my fingers where hers just were and feel a very small bump but I still grimace at her for not calling me or Owen after the accident.

"Adam next time I will call I promise." She tells me.

"I really hope there isn't a next time." I comment.

"Won't have to worry about it for at least a week 'cause she's staying at my house and she's coming with us to my cousins wedding this weekend on PEI." Owen announces.

I kind of choke a little bit but manage to hide it, I knew they were hanging out but now she's staying at his house and they're going away to a wedding this weekend! With his family but still she never even slept at Eli's, hell she's never spent the night over here.

"Okay I think we've scolded Hot Legs enough you guys want to do something?" Drew inquires and I notice he's not at all concerned that she's sleeping at Owen's house.

After some discussion we decide to play video games, well me, my brother and Owen anyway and Clare says she'll watch. Drew puts in a game and hands me and Owen controllers before sitting back down, I turn on the TV and we start playing. Clare watches silently for a while and then seems to gets bored as she starts making comments.

"You're little person is going to die Owen." She comments and then his character does die and she giggles. "Told you so." She laughs and he shoots her a look as his character re-spawns.

"Give her a controller, she can play and we'll see how well she does." Owen chides.

"No, I suck at video games." She remarks. "Drew you're doing it wrong go the other way." She says after a few minutes, Owen tickles her a little and she stops making comments.

We play for a couple hours until Drew announces he's hungry and we all agree.

"We could go to the Dot." I suggest.

Clare twists her mouth a little. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." She says.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Sweetness?" Owen teases and I realize he has not one but two pet names for her.

"No of course not but we're bound to see someone we know and they always want to know why we're hanging out. I'm getting tired of relaying the story; I'm starting to think I should have it tattooed on my arm or tummy." She lifts her shirt just a little and Drew and Owen's eyes go straight to her exposed midriff. She point's to just above her belly button. "It can start right here in a lovely script starting with I was at this party and then tell the whole story about the drunk kid in the neon pink wig and how Owen made him disappear and all that. Then I wouldn't have to repeat the story and everyone could just read it off my belly."

"You are not getting a tattoo and no one else is going to stare at your belly." Owen insists.

Drew's still looking at her bare skin because my brothers a horn dog and I'm kind of laughing. Owen glares at Drew when he notices he's not looking away and pulls her shirt down.

"If we're all going then it won't look odd." I point out. "You and I hang out and no one will think it's weird that I'm hanging out with my brother. Drew and Owen are friends so it won't look weird that they're hanging out." I tell her.

"Adam's right let's go eat." Clare says getting up from the sofa.

The Dot is close but Owen still drives us, Clare walks in at my side and Drew and Owen follow us in, we sit in a booth near the back. Just as I thought no one gives us an odd look for sitting together, Clare sits next to me and Drew and Owen sit across from us. Fitz is working as usual and comes over to get our order.

"Hi Clare." He smiles at her nervously and I catch Owen giving him a look for smiling at her. "Hey guys what can I get you?" Fitz asks.

Me, Drew and Owen order burgers and milkshakes while Clare gets a chicken sandwich and lemonade. Fitz doesn't look away from her much as he writes down our orders and when he walks away Owen is starring daggers into his former friends back.

"Owen why are you glaring at Fitz?" Clare questions.

"He still has a thing for you, that's not the first time I've caught him staring at you!" Owen tells her.

She sort of rolls her eyes and then she gets that look that something just occurred to her. "Wait is that why you told me to get in the car and drove me home the day I went running?" She asks.

"You went running past the Dot in a tank top and tiny little shorts. All the guys in here were staring at you!" Owen says through a slightly clenched jaw.

"Hot Legs in tiny little shorts." Drew muses getting the mental image in his head and earning him a hard smack on the arm from Owen.

"That's what I go running in." Clare says, Owen gives her a look and she sighs. "Or did Owen doesn't want me to run anymore." She says.

Fitz brings us our food so we all fall silent and when Owen glares at him for smiling at Clare again she kicks Owen under the table. We start eating and Drew and Owen start talking about football which Clare quickly loses interest in so she starts a conversation with me.

"Aren't you usually at Eli's by now?" She asks and I notice at the mention of Eli's name Owen tenses a little.

"Yeah but he's getting his cast off today, I'll go over when we leave here now that I know your okay." I tell her.

"I'm okay Adam and the next time anything with one of my parents happens I promise to let you know right away." She assures me.

I smile at her and we finish eating, we leave the money on the table and walk out.

"I should head to Eli's," I say and hug Clare. "Bye Owen, see you tonight Drew."

"Bye Adam." Owen waves.

"Later." Drew says.

"Bye Adam, we're leaving on Friday but I'll call you when we get back." She says.

"Yeah sounds good, safe trip." I say slowly and start walking to Eli's.

I'm still a little shocked that she's going out of town with Owen and sleeps at his house. It's a quick walk from the Dot to Eli's and when I ring the bell Cece opens the door and lets me in. I head up the stairs to Eli's room, knock on the door and he calls come in.

"Hey how's it feel to have the cast off?" I ask sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Well the cast itched like hell so it feels really good to be rid of it. I still have to wear the boot for a while and walking was interesting after so long but the boot I can at least take off. Check out my cane, pretty wicked huh?" Eli questions leaning down and picking up a black cane, he hands it to me and I see a skull on the top of it and smile.

"Nice." I comment.

"Have you talked to Clare since you met her at the Dot on Monday?" He asks.

"Yeah th…she came over this morning and hung out for a while." I tell him, catching myself before I say they.

"Is she still hanging out with Owen?" Eli asks, his tone getting a little hard.

"Yeah she is." I reply and he gets almost the same look on his face that Owen had after Fitz was staring at Clare at the Dot. "Eli he really does care about her, he's actually being a good friend to her. I told you on Monday he didn't make her drink and he watches her carefully at the parties they go to. I agree it's weird and no one ever thought it would happen but they became good friends fast because he was there for her. He cares about her Eli, he's protective of her and he's not a jerk like he was at the beginning of the year." I inform him.

Eli's eyes narrow, his mouth goes into a thin line and his jaw becomes hard. "I don't trust him. He's up to something." Eli seethes.

**(CLARE)**

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Drew asks when Adam walks away.

"Well we were going to go to a party but with her head and wrist I'm thinking we'll just hang out at my house or maybe the ravine." Owen says as we get in his car.

"I could call Bianca the four of us could do something." Drew offers and Owen looks at me.

"Sure sounds good." I nod.

"Cool, I'll call B and we can meet up for dinner." Drew says.

We drop Drew back at his house and he says he'll call Owen later and waves to us before he goes inside. Owen drives off but we're not going in the direction of his house, he parks a few minutes later in the parking lot of a hardware store.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Making you a set of keys to my house." He smiles.

"Oh right." I smile back.

We go in and find the key counter and Owen takes two keys off his chain and hands them to the guy. Owen pays and takes the little bag with the keys and we walk back to his car.

"This is the front door," he says handing me a key, "and this is the side door that leads in to my room." He says handing me the other one.

I buckle up and put the keys on my keychain as he starts driving back to his house. He has me unlock the door to make sure my key works and it does. We step in and he puts me in front of the alarm pad as he turns it off so I can see the code. Then he repeats the code and gives me a tutorial about working the alarm. We go down to his room and he asks for my phone so I give it to him. He sits next to me on the bed and tells me he downloaded the alarm app on my phone and shows me how to use it. Now that I know how to work the alarm and the app, Owen lounges back on his bed putting his arm behind his head.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of water so I can take some aspirin." I tell him getting up from the bed.

"What hurts?" He inquires with a slightly worried look.

"Both but mostly my wrist." I inform him and then something occurs to me and I scrunch up my face. "My wrist is going to be bruised and purple for the wedding." I exclaim.

"I'll buy you a bracelet." He shrugs.

"That's something a boyfriend does for an anniversary." I remark.

He looks over at me, sits up a little grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto the bed.

"My family thinks I am you're boyfriend remember." He says laying me on the bed.

He's leaning over me, his hands still on my hips, his face very close and I'm inhaling his pleasing scent. In my head I picture myself looping my arms around his neck and attacking his lips with mine. I bite my lip and feel myself blush at the mental image.

"Stay I'll grab you a water." He says after a minute and leaves the bed and to my displeasure taking his hands from my hips to do so.

He returns a few minutes later handing me a bottle of water and some aspirin. We hang out for the rest of the afternoon until Drew calls and we leave to meet him and Bianca for Dinner at a Chinese restaurant.

"What the hell happened to your wrist?" Bianca demands after she hugs me hello and sees the brace.

"Her mom drove drunk, side swiped a telephone pole and Hot Legs got a bruised wrist and a small bump on the head." Drew tells his girlfriend as we all walk in to the restaurant.

Owen tells the host there's four of us and we get seated at a table and handed menus.

"Your mom sounds about as wonderful as mine." Bianca comments.

"She wasn't always that way just since the divorce." I tell her.

"She didn't even care that you were hurt. I knew you shouldn't have gone home." Owen says with gritted teeth.

The waiter comes to get our drink order and when he leaves we discuss what to order since its family style.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Bianca asks after the waiter brings our drinks and takes our order.

"We could go to Above the Dot." Drew suggests.

"No clubs last time I took her to a club, she had two grasshoppers and I almost killed at least three guys for hitting on her." Owen tells them.

"Above the Dot doesn't sell alcohol." Bianca points out.

"Yeah and when we went to the club I was dressed umm…" my sentence trails off as I'm not quite sure the right adjective to describe my outfit that night.

"Very hot and everyone noticed." Owen says.

"I'm not wearing go-go boots, a mini skirt, off the shoulder peasant blouse that barely covers my bra and is see through or a black choker." I point out.

"Hot." Drew says.

"You should have gotten a picture Owen, I want to see her in an outfit like that." Bianca scolds.

"Sorry B next time she dresses so sexy I feel the urge to kill anyone else who looks at her I'll be sure to snap a pic and send it to you." Owen says sardonically.

"That's all I ask." Bianca replies.

I laugh and shake my head, putting it in my hands on the table as the waiter brings our food.

"Fine we'll go to Above the Dot but if too many guys hit on her then you two will help me kill them." Owen stipulates.

"Naturally." Bianca nods.

"Of course." Drew agrees.

**Update soon picking up at Above the Dot.**

**Be sure to check out my Flare story Knight in Shining Hoodie**


	17. First Glimmer

**Stupid site is having trouble posting this chapter so I hope this works**

**Yesterday**** when I posted this it was my Birthday and in honor of my birthday there are chocolate cupcakes**

**Ch. 17 First Glimmer**

**(CLARE)**

Owen and I parked next to Drew and Bianca at the Dot, we all got out and start walking to the stairs that lead to Above the Dot. We were all about to go up the stairs when I saw Peter coming out of the back door of the café.

"Peter!" I called in happy surprise.

I moved between Drew and Bianca to go down and give him a hug, Peter smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Baby Edwards!" He exclaims.

I scrunched up my face at him. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry." He laughs.

"We call her Hot Legs now. Hey Peter." Drew greets as he, Owen and Bianca come up next to me.

"Hot Legs?" Peter questions with a cocked eyebrow.

I shake my head as I'm not about to tell him the story. "Peter you know Owen and Drew from the football team and this is Drew's girlfriend Bianca."

"Yeah sure I saw all you guys in the Dot. Does Darcy know your nickname went from Baby Edwards to Hot Legs?" Peter asks.

"I never liked Baby Edwards you, Spin and the others called me that. What are you doing back in town?" I query.

"I came to pick up some of my stuff and thought I'd stop by and see how the club is doing." Peter tells us.

"We're headed up there come on." I insist linking arms with him and walking up stairs followed by the others.

The club is already pretty full, loud music playing from the DJ booth and lots of kids dancing I recognize just a few from DeGrassi but none that I know by name and they're not paying any attention to us as they are all busy dancing.

"Let's go sit down." Owen insists putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me from Peter.

Peter gives him a slight look but leans down and kisses my cheek. "Catch you later Baby…Hot…Clare." He finally says.

I giggle and wave as Owen pulls me away. The four of us head to the back of the club and sit all together on the loveseat, I'm quite squished between Owen and Bianca but I don't mind.

"How do you know Peter so well?" Owen asks and I could swear he sounds jealous.

"He dated Darcy; they were still dating when she left for Africa. He's kinda like a big brother I guess." I tell them.

"Darcy's your older sister I assume?" Bianca questions and I nod. "I love this song let's dance." Bianca demands to Drew as the song changes.

Drew looks at her like she just asked him start flying. "You want me to dance to this?" He questions.

She scrunches her face and huffs in annoyance. "Dance with me Clare." Bianca demands, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, really not giving me a choice.

We walk past Drew out to the dance floor, which is pretty full and we soon get swallowed by the crowd. Bianca immediately starts dancing, every part of her body moving; I start dancing too but I'm doing little more than swaying my hips. She takes my hands and starts moving me with her, forcing me to keep up to her pace and move every part of my body like she is. When the song ends she lets go of my hands but we keep dancing, she's definitely dancing more salaciously than I am but I'm getting into it now. We dance through a couple of songs together, we're not all that close or touching but I still see several people watching us, mostly guys.

"Why don't you sexy chicks dance with us?" Says one guy but he appears to be in a pack of four.

"I think you did your math wrong there are four of you and two of us." I point out.

"I think we did it just right, two to one, afraid you can't handle two men?" Taunts another as he puts his hands on my waist.

"Are you kidding? The four of you together don't even make one man." I shoot back as I elbow the guy holding me as hard as I can.

He makes a painful sounding "Oof," and lets go of me.

"We have boyfriends you slime, so back the hell off!" Bianca snaps at all of them.

"We just want to dance." The first guy replies.

He grabs my wrist, the one with the brace which hurts anyway but he's squeezing pretty hard.

"OWW!" I shriek.

The guy instantly lets go and steps back, I'm instinctually clutching my wrist to my chest.

"Watch it you asshole!" Bianca barks at the guy as she shoves him hard.

Within a second Owen is next to me his arm around my shoulder and a menacing look on his face. Drew is there too, standing by Owen and his arm around Bianca.

"What happened are you okay?" Owen asks.

"They wanted to dance with us, we told them to fuck off so that asshole grabbed her hurt wrist to try and force her to dance." Bianca explains.

Owen's face turns even harder, he lets go of me and grabs the guy by the shirt lifting him off the ground. Owen pulls back his other arm, clenches his fist and looks ready to kill this guy so I grab his arm.

"Owen he didn't know my wrist was hurt, let him go!" I plead, I really don't want to see Owen smash this guy's face in which I'm sure his punch would do right now.

Owen doesn't punch him but he doesn't let him go either, he seems to be internally debating whether to punch him or not.

"What's going on?" Peter asks coming up.

"The guy that Owen's about to kill hurt Hot Legs, the other three were bothering her and Bianca." Drew informs him.

"You three out! Owen put him down I'll kick him out with his friends." Peter persuades.

Owen finally puts him down and shoves him roughly at Peter. Peter grabs all four boys by the shirts, two in each hand and starts dragging them to the door. Owen relaxes just a little and looks at me his face softening.

"Are you alright?" He queries.

"I'm fine he just grabbed my wrist kind of hard and it hurts anyway." I assure him; he lets out a breath but still looks ready to kill someone.

"I'm thirsty after all that dancing and drama can you guys get us some sodas?" Bianca requests.

"Yeah you girls go sit down again." Drew says kissing Bianca on the cheek.

Bianca takes my hand and we walk back to the loveseat. "You okay?" She inquires as soon as we're sitting.

"I'm fine, if he had grabbed my good wrist it wouldn't have even hurt. I was more worried Owen was going to smash the guys face in. He's been nothing but great to me and he hasn't been a jerk at school since Vegas night but a couple of times he's gotten like that. To the point I think he could really hurt someone and I see him as a bully again, just for a minute. I know he'd never hurt me but it's still kind of scary." I confess to Bianca.

"Owen's always been bigger and stronger than most everybody. Intimidating people comes easy to him and he was only doing it because he thought the guy hurt you." Bianca tells me.

"I know," I smile, "honestly it's the only time I've seen him like that is when he's doing it to protect me."

"Then don't worry about it, he's only doing it to keep you safe because he cares about you. Owen can be scary but you know he's a good guy right?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah I do." I reply as my smile gets bigger, just as the guys come back.

They each have two sodas and a chocolate cupcake, Owen hands me a soda and the cupcake.

"We got you dessert too, chocolate to make up for those idiots harassing you." Drew says handing Bianca her soda and cupcake.

"Thanks." Bianca smiles and kisses Drew.

"Yeah thanks." I smile at Owen and kiss his cheek.

The cupcake has a mountain of frosting on top so I scoop some onto my finger, put my finger in my mouth and lick it off. I take a sip of my soda and hear Bianca giggling so I look at her. She leans over putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me to her.

"I dare you," she whispers in my ear, "to put frosting on Owen's lip and suck it off."

I look at her like she's insane, because she kind of is, yet the dare is very tempting. Normally I wouldn't be brave enough to do such a thing but this time I can blame it on Bianca. I take a deep breath and glance at Owen, he's sipping his soda and kind of people watching so I turn to him as much as I can on the crowded loveseat, get some more frosting on my finger and spread it on his lips like lip gloss. Now of course he looks at me but before he can ask what I'm doing I put my tongue on his lips and lick across his mouth softly. He kind of freezes but his hand comes to my lower back and pushes me just a little bit closer. Bianca did say suck, so after licking over each lip twice I take his lower lip between mine and suck gently, then do the same to the top at this point his mouth has parted and his tongue is probing at my lips. I've already gone this far might as well kiss the boy so I release his lip, open my mouth just a little and put my tongue out meeting his. After a minute I pull away smiling, he looks a little shocked but quite happy.

"That was pretty hot!" Drew remarks.

"Bianca dared me to." I giggle.

"Thanks Bianca." Owen says and I blush.

"I dare you to do it to Drew now." I challenge although knowing Bianca it isn't much of a dare.

Bianca shrugs; Drew leans forward and purses his lips so Bianca can put frosting on them. She picks up her cupcake and brushes her finger over the frosting but then she puts her finger in her mouth and licks of the frosting as she smashes the cupcake onto Drew's face. The three of us start laughing wildly and Drew looks a little annoyed as he takes a napkin and wipes the smushed cupcake off his mouth.

"I meant do what I did to Owen." I say between laughter.

"Gladly." Bianca smiles, putting her finger in my cupcakes frosting.

She's not laughing anymore but Owen and I are. She doesn't spread the frosting on Drew's lip though she puts it on mine. I stop laughing and freeze and suddenly she's sliding her tongue across my lip. Now Owen stops laughing and the guys are making a curious noise as Bianca envelops my upper lip between hers and sucks gently, she pulls away and licks again as her lips part from mine.

"Like that?" She asks with a coy smile.

"I…I meant Drew's lip." I respond still a little startled.

"That was hot!" Owen breathes as his arm comes around my lower back.

At first I'm not sure why his arm is around me, not that I'm complaining, then I see there a few other guys nearby us that are sort of frozen and staring at us so it must be to make them think I'm taken.

"So hot! Way better than having her do it to me." Drew nods in agreement all though he still seems to be seeing the image in his head.

"Drew you better not tell that to Adam." I warn him.

He doesn't respond but he does kind of nod his head. I giggle and go back to eating my cupcake which I share with Bianca since she smooshed hers onto Drew's face. Eventually the boys do snap out of whatever visions they had in their head and resume drinking their sodas.

"So you boys going to dance with us this time?" Bianca inquires when we've finished the cupcake.

"Yes, this time we'll dance with you." Owen says standing up and pulling me with him.

We follow Drew and Bianca out to the dance floor and dance through four songs before we sit again. We stay at the club until Bianca and Drew have to get home for curfew and we decide to leave too. I hug Peter goodbye as we leave and hug Drew and Bianca before they get into Drew's car.

**(OWEN)**

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by Clare who suddenly curls into a fetal position and makes a painful cry. I jolt up and put my hand on her arm.

"Clare are you okay? Is it your head? Or your wrist?" I ask in one breath, she sounds like she's in a lot of pain and it's scaring me.

I feel her shake her head against the bed. "I'm okay. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologizes in a painful whimper. "My wrist and head are fine." She assures me after a deep breath.

"Then what hurts you don't sound fine?" I question.

"It's nothing." She replies, sounding both in pain and nervous to tell me.

"Clare what's wrong? I know you're in pain." I insist.

She sucks in a sharp breath and I squeeze her arm gently, she makes a small cry and then lets out a breath.

"It's…it's just…" she starts but she's still hesitant to tell me.

"Sweetness please I can hear that you're in pain." I plead with her.

"Cramps, menstrual cramps they're just really bad." She tells me.

"Oh." Is my only response.

Never having dated a girl for more than two dates this is new territory to me. My only really close female friend ever is Bianca and she's never spent the night at my house and she's always got a bit of a bitchy edge to her it's hard to tell when it's that time of the month for her. Clare makes another painful cry and I may not know how to deal with this but I hate hearing her in pain.

"What can I do?" I query.

"Could you get me some aspirin and water?" She requests.

"Yeah of course." I say getting out of bed.

I go out to the kitchen and grab a water bottle first, then walk quickly to washroom and grab the aspirin from the medicine cabinet. I go back to my room sitting on the edge of the bed she sits up a little and I feel her hand so I put the aspirin in it and open the water bottle before I hand it to her. I hear her swallow the aspirin, she hands me back the water bottle and I set in on my desk before getting back in the bed.

"Thanks." She says and she still sounds like she's in horrible pain, I hope the aspirin works fast.

She's still curled in a fetal position with her back to me as she keeps making sounds that let me know she's in pain. The only thing I can think to do is what my mom used to do when I was real little and my stomach hurt and that is to rub my back. So I turn on my side and start rubbing her back softly with one hand, propping myself up with the other. After about twenty minutes the aspirin take effect and she lets out a relieved breath followed quickly by a yawn. She sort of mumbles something that sounds like thank you and then she falls asleep. I kiss her cheek, put my arm around her and fall back asleep within a few minutes.

I wake up just after ten the next morning, yawning into Clare's hair as it tickles my nose. She's still asleep and I don't want to disturb her so I take my arm form her and get out of bed slowly so I don't wake her. I grab a pair of jeans from the closet, slip them on and go out to the kitchen. Tris left a note that he's at Tori's, he's always at Tori's or she's always over here, they're practically attached at the hip and as far as I know neither one as any other really close friends. Mom and Dad are of course at work and will probably be there later than usual since we leave for Rachel's wedding tomorrow morning. I make toaster waffles and coffee for breakfast just as I'm sitting at the table Clare comes up to the great room. She's yawning and her hairs a mess, she gives me a sleepy smile and sits down at the table with me.

"Morning." She yawns.

"Morning you feeling better?" I ask even though she doesn't look or sound like she's in pain.

"Yeah lots, sorry I woke you up. I almost never get cramps and when I do they aren't usually that bad. Thanks for the aspirin and the water and for rubbing my back it soothed me to sleep again. You could have just kicked me out to the sofa though I didn't mean to keep you up." She apologizes.

"I would never kick you out of my bed to the sofa, didn't I tell you I can't sleep without you. Don't worry about waking me up I'm just glad you feel better." I tell her.

"Thanks Owen." She smiles while blushing a little and then kisses my cheek gingerly.

I smile as she goes and makes herself a cup of coffee and toaster waffles of her own.

"We should hit the mall today to get you a bracelet." I remark as she sits down.

"That's right we leave tomorrow." She replies before taking a bite of waffle.

"Yep flight leaves at ten." I inform her.

We finish breakfast and she says she's going to shower, when she's done I take a quick shower then we get in my car and drive to the mall. Since I have no idea where to buy a girl a bracelet, especially one to cover the bruise that Clare has on her wrist, I park outside of the food court. We go in and start walking through the food court when I hear my name being called; I turn around and see Julian approaching. He smiles at me and then gives Clare a look and then gives me a curious look.

"Hey Owen what are you doing at the mall and hanging out with Drew's brother's friend?" Julian inquires.

I can't really blame him for not knowing Clare's name, she doesn't come to football games and is not on the power squad nor does she come to pep rallies or anything else the football players are made to attend. Still it does make me kind of angry and despite not knowing her name he still gives her the once over with his eyes.

"Clare this is Julian from the football team, Julian this is Clare. We've been hanging out for a couple of weeks." I tell him.

"Hey nice to meet you." Julian says holding his hand out to Clare and she shakes it. "So uh how did you two…" Julian starts but Clare cuts him off.

"I was at this party and Owen saved me from this drunk idiot that was hitting on me and wouldn't go away. We've been friends ever since." She explains.

"Oh, cool. So what brings you kids to the mall?" Julian asks.

"She needs a bracelet to cover the bruise on her wrist for the wedding we're going to this weekend." I inform him.

"You're going to a wedding together?" He sort of questions.

"Yes and we gotta get going gotta find a bracelet." I tell him, getting annoyed with all his questioning. Is this how she feels every time one of her friends asks why we're hanging out? It's really annoying.

"Yeah sure, we should hang out this summer; I'll call you when I get back from vacation." Julian says.

"Cool." I reply, wave to Julian put my arm around Clare's shoulders and we turn down the walkway.

"Now see if I had a tattoo on my belly Julian could've have just read it off my belly and we wouldn't have had to explain." She remarks.

"I already told you you're not getting a tattoo and I don't want people like Julian staring at your tummy." I tell her.

She laughs and shakes her head a bit; we see one of those stores filled with girls accessories so we go in. I'm regretting coming now, without reinforcements anyway, I detest shopping and I barely do it for myself and I know absolutely nothing about shopping for girls. Clare starts looking at the selection of bracelets; most of them are too small to cover the bruise. She leaves my arm to look around so I go lean by the door, after what feels like a long time I see her go to the register with something in her hand so I go over getting my wallet out.

"Don't you dare! I'm paying for it Owen you already paid for the doctor." She insists in a firm tone as she pulls her wallet from her purse.

I look at the price of the bracelet and since it's only $30 I let her pay. The bracelet is a four inch silver cuff that is open and slips on her wrist. She pays for it and then shows me how it fits on her wrist and covers the bruise perfectly.

"My dress is silver so it's perfect." She smiles as we leave the store.

"Good can we get out of here now? I hate the mall." I request.

"Sure," she laughs, "I don't really like the mall either."

"Oh my god it's true I thought Fiona was kidding or had been so drunk she wasn't remembering things right!" Comes the nasally voice of last year's school prez Holly J. Sinclair as she walks out of a store and comes up to us. "Clare what are you doing with Owen?" She says in a snide tone and I'm really offended.

"Hey Holly J." Clare sighs. "Owen and I are just friends." She says and I have to admit a pang of hurt went through me when she said the word friends.

"Why are you even friends with him?" H.J. asks in an accusatory tone.

"Hey!" I snap; I am standing right here.

Clare scrunches her face a little and puts a hand on my arm and I relax even though I hadn't realized I'd tensed up.

"I was at this party and Owen came to my aide when I needed it. He's done it a lot since then and we've become really good friends. So when do you leave for Yale?" Clare manages to defend me and change the subject in almost the same breath and I smile.

"Not for a few weeks." Holly J. tells her.

"Well good luck, say hi to Declan if you see him. We have to go, meeting Drew and Bianca at the ravine to party tonight." Clare says grabbing my arm and pulling me along, leaving Holly J. standing there flabbergasted and slightly incensed.

"I never liked her. I'm sure all her bad mouthing about me to Anya is why Anya would never go out with me." I comment as we head for the food court exit. Clare lets go of my arm and gets an odd look on her face, I'm not sure why though since she didn't seem too fond of Holly J either. "Should we call Drew and Bianca and see if they want to hang out at the ravine?" I inquire.

Now she smiles a little. "No I just didn't like how she was talking like you weren't standing there. Did we have plans for tonight?" She asks.

"There's a couple of parties I know of or we could go to the ravine. We'll be gone all weekend we could see what Adam's doing and hang out with him." I offer.

Her smile gets a little bigger. "It would be nice to hang out with Adam some more before we go but he might be hanging out with Eli." She says.

Eli's name always makes me go tense; it's an involuntary reflex at this point.

"Well give him a call or I can call Drew." I tell her.

"I'll call Adam," she says and pulls out her phone.

She asks what he's up to tonight and then she asks if he wants to hang out. There's a pause in their conversation and then she says she'll ask and looks at me.

"Adam says we can come watch movies with him and Drew." She tells me.

"Sounds good." I shrug.

She gets back on the phone and tells Adam we'll be there and then hangs up.

"Adam says to come over about nine." She tells me.

It's only one so we have lots of time; we drive back to my house and make some lunch.

"So why'd Holly J. think she could tell you who to be friends with? I don't exactly remember you guys hanging out last year." I remark as we start eating.

"I don't know she was kind of friends with Darcy," she shrugs, "and she did give me some good advice after I kissed Declan on the neck when they were dating."

I almost spit out the bite of sandwich I just took but manage to chew and swallow it. "You kissed Declan on the neck? When?" I demand.

She furrows her brow at me a bit. "Grade nine when I was doing the props on his play. Right after I started writing the fortnight fan fiction, I had a crush on him back then and kind of got lost in a day dream and kissed his neck. It was pretty embarrassing actually." She admits her cheeks going a little pink.

After a little pestering I get her to tell me the whole story while we eat lunch. After lunch we clean up and then go outside to enjoy the warm summer day and just sort of laze around until dinner, after dinner we pack for the weekend and then it's time to go to Drew's.

**(CLARE)**

We pull up to Adam's house just after nine, I see Audra and Omar's cars in the drive and the porch light on so I know we should go in via the front door. I ring the bell and Adam answer's a minute later and moves aside so we can come in.

"Mom Clare and Owen are here to watch movies." Adam calls up the stairs to where the bedrooms are.

I hear a door, then footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later Audra appears and smiles at us.

"Hi Clare always good to see you, hello Owen." She says his name in a bit of a hard voice and I don't think she's forgiven him for throwing Adam into the door. "Stay in the basement kids with the door closed, we'll be going to bed soon. Adam no more than two movies I want you and Drew in bed no later than two. Clare do you have a ride home dear?" Audra asks.

"Yes Owen is taking me home." I tell her, I just don't tell her that home means his home.

"Oh well that's nice of you Owen. Adam in bed no later than two." Audra reminds him.

"Yes Ma'am." Adam nods.

Audra smiles says goodnight and goes upstairs and we go down to the basement, where Drew is sitting on the sofa.

"Adam get the lights I have the movie all cued up." Drew orders.

"I thought you'd be out again with Bianca tonight." I comment as Owen sits next to Drew and I sit next to Owen.

"Her aunt only lets her go out a few nights a week but my mom's the same way." Drew shrugs as Adam turns out the lights and Drew turns on the TV.

The movie cues up and I see it's a horror movie. "Adam! You know I hate these!" I admonish.

"Don't get mad at me I didn't pick it. This one isn't that bloody just suspenseful, you'll be fine." Adam assures me.

"Besides I'll protect you," Owen says putting his arm around me as Adam sits on my other side.

I lean into him and smile. "Fine but if I wake screaming in the middle of the night after a nightmare you won't be getting much sleep." I tell Owen.

"I'm okay with that, I'll just hold you tighter, you already fall asleep in my arms anyway." Owen shrugs.

I can feel Adam's eyes on me and I realize we just told him that Owen and I sleep in the same bed. I look over at him and his eyes are wide, his eyebrows up and I'm not sure he's breathing.

"We only sleep and don't tell Eli." I inform him in a low voice.

He nods a little and looks at the TV. "Won't say a word," he says slowly as the movie starts.

There really isn't that much blood in the movie and I'm okay with it for a while but it's one of those super suspenseful movies where you spend half the movie yelling, internally or out loud, to the main character not to go up the stairs or open the door. I do actually watch most of the movie until the character goes in the door or up the stairs and I know something's about to happen and then, being the chicken that I am I turn and cringe into Owen's chest and every time I do he tightens his grip on me.

"I'm going to go use the washroom." I say when the movie ends.

"I'll pop some popcorn and grab some sodas," Adam offers.

The basement is dark but the TV is still on so I can see my way to the stairs and follow Adam up. I go into the washroom and when I'm done and I'm washing my hands I look in the mirror to see my hairs all messed up so I run my fingers through it to tame it again. When I go out to the kitchen Adam isn't there and only the light above the stove is on so I know he must be back in the basement. I open the door to the basement and close it behind me so we won't disturb Audra and Omar, as soon as I take a couple of steps down the lights go off and I shriek a little.

"Guys this isn't funny." I say nervously as I make my way to the bottom of the stairs. I hear noises but no one answers me, I reach the bottom of the stairs and I know there's a light switch somewhere around the corner. "Owen," I call but get no answer, "Adam," I try and still no answer, "Drew." I call my voice cracking slightly with fear as I feel around for the light switch.

Without warning hands come to my waist as one of the guy's growls, I shriek again, louder this time and then I'm being tickled.

"Relax Sweetness it's just me." Owen whispers in my ear as his arms come around me.

I hear Adam and Drew laughing hysterically and I twist my mouth in annoyance.

"That wasn't funny you guys! You make me watch a horror movie and then turn out all the lights are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I scold.

"Sorry." Owen chuckles, then turns me in his arms and manages to find my lips in the dark kissing me softly.

When the light comes on he pulls away from the kiss but keeps his arms around me, I assume this is more for Adam's sake as Drew wouldn't have said anything or cared that we were kissing.

"Sorry Hot Legs, it was his idea. I'll put on a comedy now." Drew says and he's still laughing a bit.

"Sorry Clare they made me do it." Adam apologizes but he's laughing too. "We didn't scare you too badly did we?" He asks as he sits back on the sofa.

"You know I'll always protect you from everything." Owen whispers in my ear as we begin walking back to the sofa, his arms still around me.

I smile and bite my lip briefly. "No I wasn't that scared." I say as we sit down.

"Yeah right." Drew laughs as he sits down next to Owen again.

I reach over Owen to smack Drew's arm as they movie starts. Owen keeps his arm around me but as we're watching a comedy I don't need to cringe into him this time. Adam was smart enough to put popcorn in two different bowls so he and I share one and Drew and Owen share one; although they end up throwing the popcorn at each other more than eating it. When the movie ends it's nearly two and I'm pretty tired, I hug Adam and Drew and say goodnight. Adam tells me to call when we get back from PEI and I assure him that I will then we drive back to Owen's. We go in through his exterior door and he lets me unlock it and use the app on my phone to work the alarm and turn off the outside lights and everything. I go into the washroom to brush my teeth, when I go back to the room Owen goes to brush to his teeth and I change into my PJ's. Owen comes back into the room just as I'm getting into bed.

"You better get to sleep; Mom will wake us up by seven. It's a good thing we packed this afternoon." Owen yawns as he gets into bed and wraps his arm around me tightly.

"So long as you hold me all night I think you'll keep the nightmares at bay." I yawn as I cuddle up to him.

He tightens his arm around me and kisses my cheek. "Sweet Dreams Clare." He whispers against my skin.

"Sweet Dreams Owen."

**Update soon from them leaving for the wedding.**

**Owen comforting her through bad menstrual cramps was suggested by Keisi Cutie**

**Chocolate frosting kisses brought to you by my birthday**


	18. Then I Kissed Her

**Ch. 18 Then I Kissed Her**

**(CLARE)**

I was on the plane sitting next to Owen as we were nearing the end of our one and half hour flight to Prince Edward Island. Not so surprisingly Owen's family flew first class and since we had to get to the airport so early we had breakfast after going through security and then got to wait in the first class lounge. Since Owen's family thinks we're really dating he either held my hand or had an arm around me almost the entire time we were in the airport. The very comfy plush seating in first class made the flight very comfortable and it felt like it went by really fast. Owen was of course sitting next to me, Tristan and Tori are across the aisle from us and have been excitedly talking the whole time, Owen's parents are in front of them and I'm pretty sure they're working. I spent most of the flight flipping through a magazine but now that we're over PEI I decide to look out the window as I've never before been here. The island is fairly long but not very wide, I see some beaches, a lot of trees a few houses but a lot resorts.

The plane lands, the stewardess makes her speech about thank you for flying with us and since we're first class we get to de-board first. Owen stands and then moves back a step to let me go first as we're waiting for the doors to open he puts his hands on my waist. When we exit the terminal to baggage claim there is a driver with a sign that says Milligan. This is also not surprising since they had a car pick us up from the house this morning to take us to the airport. We gather our bags and are escorted out not to a town car but a limo! The driver puts away all our bags and we get in, Owen and I sit to one side and he put his arm around me. The drive to the hotel is so gorgeous, lots of wildflowers, trees and beaches the island is beautiful! Our resort when we pull up to it is also beautiful, stately and grand in the style of a Victorian mansion but humongous. The driver puts our luggage on a cart and a bell hop takes it, Eric checks us in and then hands us each a room key. We're all on the eighth floor so we ride up with the bell hop and he shows us our rooms, Tris and Tori have the room next to us and Eric and Wendy's room is across the hall. Owen grabs our suitcases and I unlock our door.

"This room is beautiful!" I say as we go into it.

There's a queen sized bed, a large Victorian style dresser near the walk in closet. A large flat screen in the seating area near the bay window which includes a loveseat and cushions on the window, near the bed is a small desk and a table with 2 chairs. The washroom has a double vanity, marble floors and counter tops a good sized shower and a garden tub. Our window has a view of the gardens where I see a fountain and a koi pond.

"We should probably unpack, there's a welcome lunch at one." Owen says.

I hang the garment bag with my dress in the closet and Owen hangs the one with his suit, then I start unpacking my suitcase by hanging clothes in the closet while Owen puts his boxers, socks and board shorts in the top dresser drawer, actually he kinds dumps them in, must be a guy thing. In the second drawer he puts away his t-shirts and shorts the only things he hangs are two pairs of nicer pants and two dress shirts. After hanging most of my clothes I put my panties, bra and bikini in the dresser.

"I'm gonna freshen up and change before we go to lunch." I tell him grabbing a blue summer dress with cap sleeves and a square but slightly low cut neckline.

"You don't need to change it's just lunch." Owen shrugs.

"Yes but I was in the airport and then the plane in these clothes. Besides which I may be your fake girlfriend but I am meeting your family for the first time and I want to make a good impression." I tell him.

He gives me a look as he sits on the love seat and switches on the TV. "My parents love you, Tris loves you and Tori loves you hell even Tori's mom loves you the rest of my family will love you stop worrying. Besides most of the people here aren't even my family." He says.

"Fine well I still want to look nice." I retort.

"You already look nice." He replies and I smile.

When I get out of the washroom freshly changed into my dress he smiles at me. We watch TV until the room phone rings and Owen answers it. He says we'll be out in a sec into the phone and then hangs up. Seeing the time I realize it's probably his parents saying it's time to go down to lunch so I get up, put on my shoes, grab my purse and we go out to the hallway at almost the same minute that Tris, Tori, Wendy and Eric come out of their rooms. I notice that the only two that haven't changed for lunch are Eric and Owen as we walk to the elevators. We go down to a banquet room and standing at the entrance is a very pretty woman who looks to be about 25, she's glowing and smiling wide and I figure she must be the bride and the man next to her must be her fiancé on either side of them appear to be the couples parents.

"Oh Aunt Wendy, Uncle Eric I'm so glad you guys could make it." Rachel exclaims happily hugging them both. "Hi Tris, Tori still joined at the hip I see." Rachel smiles before hugging them and kissing their cheeks. "This can't be Owen he's all grown up and handsome."

"Hey Rachel." Owen says hugging her. "Rachel this is my girlfriend Clare." Owen introduces me.

"Oh Owen she's beautiful, this is my fiancé James and his parents Stewart and Ellen." Rachel introduces us and we all shake hands.

"This is my Uncle Jack and Aunt Cynthia, this is Clare my girlfriend." Owen introduces me to Rachel's parents.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I smile.

"You too dear, aren't you pretty. You kids should go in and get some food." Cynthia says.

Once we all have full plates we go and sit down at a table with an old couple and a boy who looks about 20.

"Clare these are my parents Lillian and David. Mom, Dad this is Owen's girlfriend Clare." Wendy introduces me to the old couple.

"Well aren't you darling, it's so nice to meet you." Owen's grandmother smiles.

"You too." I reply.

"This is my cousin and Rachel's younger brother Gabe." Owen says pointing to the guy at the table, I smile and say hi and he smiles back.

"She's gorgeous Owen; you two make a handsome couple." Owen's grandfather says and I blush.

Since everyone here thinks we're really a couple Owen's arm goes around my shoulders as soon as we're done eating.

"Oh you two are so adorable." Owen's grandma exclaims after he puts his arm around me. "I bet you'll be getting married next." She smiles.

"_His grandmother is already planning our wedding and we aren't even really dating." _I think as I blush. Not that I mind and I bet Owen looks hot in a tux.

"Mom they're only kids Owen's not seventeen until next month and Clare's only sixteen." Wendy says in a slightly scolding tone.

"Oh hooey I was seventeen when I married your mother and she was fifteen." Owen's grandpa shoots back. "We'll have been married for fifty years next spring. Best fifty years of my life." His grandpa smiles.

"That was a different time grandpa. Why don't you let them make it through high school before you start talking about their wedding?" Rachel remarks.

"I'm all for them getting married now, I love Clare and she's practically moved in anyway. They've only been dating a couple of weeks though but they are so in love." Tristan informs everyone.

"Me and you're grandfather got married just a few days after meeting." Owen's grandma says.

"That's right it was love at first sight and you would be a lovely bride Clare. I see you two having a fall wedding." Owen's grandpa says.

"Ooh that would be awesome, when the weathers still warm and all the leaves are turning." Tristan gushes.

"Oh outdoors for sure with Clare in a strapless princess gown." Adds Tori.

"Yes with a tiara veil and…" Tris starts but Owen cuts him off.

"Okay before you all start naming our kids we're going to go get dessert." Owen says standing up, pulling my chair back, taking my hand and helping me up. "Sorry about that my grandparents have never seen me with a girlfriend before and I think they went a little crazy. If they found out we weren't really dating I think it might kill them. Tris and Tori too the way they were talking, probably my parents too even though they didn't want us to get married so young but I know they love you to death." Owen remarks as we walk to the dessert table and start perusing the selection.

"That's okay," I giggle although I'm sure I'm still blushing, "I'm just glad you're family likes me."

"Speaking of my family they're all watching us, I think I better kiss you." Owen tells me.

I glance over and indeed the table with all of his family is watching us intently and talking. Owen brushes a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers traces down my jaw before he tilts my chin up and places a soft kiss on my lips. When he pulls away I bite my lip and blush even more and even from here we can hear everyone at our table going 'awww' I giggle and look back at the desserts.

**(ADAM)**

I'd been at Eli's for almost two hours, mostly we'd been playing video games and he had yet to mention Clare but I knew it was coming.

"You should call Clare this weekend have her come over for movie night." He suggests almost nonchalantly. "Keep her away from Owen for a night." He adds with a clenched jaw.

I sigh and roll my eyes a bit but he doesn't notice. I really hope therapy helps Eli because I'm beginning to think he might start stalking her when his foot is better and then Owen will kill him and possibly my brother if they're hanging out together.

"Actually she came over for movie night last night but Owen was with her and Drew hung out with us." I inform him and I swear that I heard him growl when I said Owen was with her. "Anyway she can't come over for movie night this weekend she went with Owen and his family to his cousin wedding on PEI. They won't be back until…" I'm suddenly cut off Eli losing it.

"SHE WENT AWAY WITH HIM TO A WEDDING!" He yells really loud and I'm really glad both his parents are still out.

"No she went away with his whole family to his cousins wedding." I correct him.

"That means they're staying at a hotel, hotels mean sex." Eli seethes.

"Eli this is Clare we're talking about she's not just going to have sex. Besides if they sleep in his bed when she stays at his house and don't have sex then…" once again I am cut off by Eli snapping a gasket.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME BED?! SHE SPENDS THE NIGHT AT HIS HOUSE? SINCE WHEN? WHAT IS HE DOING TO MY CLARE? HOW COULD HE BE SHARING A BED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND? SHE NEVER EVEN SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS ME! HOW COULD SHE SLEEP WITH THAT NEANDERTHAL?" Eli yells before punching a hole through his wall and then throwing his alarm clock across the room where it shatters.

"DUDE! Clam down your parents are going to flip when they see your room!" I admonish.

"I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN MY GIRLFRIEND IS SLEEPING WITH THAT FUCKING JOCK! MY CLARE IS…" this time I cut him off.

"ELI STOP!" I yell as loud as I can and he stops and looks at me. "She's not your anything anymore Eli she broke up with you remember? All they do is sleep she's still wearing her purity ring." I tell him.

"Maybe she's just wearing it still so her parents won't find out. Maybe she just didn't tell you." Eli rants and he's looking more and more like the joker from Batman than my best friend.

I already let it slip that Clare and Owen sleep in the same bed after telling her I wouldn't so I'm not about to blurt out that her parents don't care about her anymore.

"She's not wearing her ring still to fool her parents; she's still a virgin Eli they just sleep. If she had lost her virginity I would know. They aren't even dating they're just really good friends it's practically the same as having her sleep at my house." I tell him, which isn't necessarily true but he needs to calm down.

"You mean it's the same as her sharing a bed with your brother." Eli snaps back.

"Ew there's a mental image I didn't need." I exclaim scrunching my face.

"She was my girlfriend for almost four months and we never slept in the same bed." Eli gripes.

"I believe the girl offered to sleep with you and you turned her down." I remind him.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT SHE WAS UPSET ABOUT HER PARENTS DIVORCE AND I DIDN'T WANT HER TO SEE MY HOARDING." Eli yells again.

"Eli stop will you, I hear your mom's car. Look forget about Clare for now and lets cover the hole in your wall and clean up your smashed alarm clock before your mom sees it and bans me from coming over." I insist hoping to distract him.

The tactic works as he sighs heavily and looks around; he takes a dead hand poster down and moves it over the hole so I start picking up the pieces of the shattered clock. I toss the last piece in the trash just before Cece knocks on his bedroom door and opens it.

"Hey boys, I was going to start dinner are you staying Adam?" Cece asks.

"Actually Mom wants me home for dinner, I'll come over tomorrow." I say.

Cece smiles and turns around to go downstairs.

"Bye Adam see you tomorrow." Eli says and I nod and start heading for the door. "Hey," he says as I reach the door and I turn around to look at him. "Call her for me; she won't answer if I call her. Talk to her all night if you have to but keep her away from that football cretin." Eli requests.

"Yeah sure Eli." I sigh and wave calling goodbye to Cece again as I leave the Goldsworthy house.

I told Eli I'd call her but I won't, I admit when I first found out they were hanging out I kinda flipped but after everything she's told me and after seeing them together I trust Owen with her. Honestly right now I trust Owen with her more than Eli.

"I'm home!" I call into my house when I arrive.

Drew comes up from the basement with his arm around Bianca. "Hey I thought you were staying at Eli's for dinner?" Drew says.

I flop down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "I was but he went a little crazy, a lot crazy and I just didn't want to stay there for dinner. Where's Mom and Dad?" I inquire as the only reason Bianca would be there was if Mom and Dad were out.

Bianca never apologized like Owen did or anything but she hasn't exactly been mean to me either. We have a sort of silent treaty which is mostly for Drew's sake but it's not like we hang out together.

"At dinner with some Dad's clients Mom said we could order pizzas." Drew says.

"Yeah sure." I shrug.

Drew orders two large pizzas and then pulls me up from the sofa and downstairs with him and Bianca.

"So why'd Eli go crazy? He didn't hurt you did he?" Drew asks adopting a hard tone when he asks if Eli hurt me.

"No he didn't hurt me and he went crazy for the same reason he went crazy the first time. The same reason he always goes crazy." I sigh.

"Clare." Drew says and I nod.

"I accidently let it slip that she stays the night at his house and they sleep in the same bed. After I told him they went to his cousins wedding this weekend. He went totally ballistic, punched his fist threw the wall, threw his alarm clock across the room and smashed it. Yelling so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard him. He called her his girlfriend still, they broke up a month ago and he swears she's still his. He's my best friend Drew but I'm really kind of worried." I confess to my brother and Bianca since she's sitting with him.

"Worried how? You don't think Eli would hurt Clare do you or be stupid enough to try and go after Owen?" Bianca inquires.

"He already wanted to go after Owen but I stopped him. He still can't walk very well but when his foot heals I'm beginning to think he might start stalking her. And if he lost it enough I think he might hurt her, I hate to admit it but I honestly think he's capable of it. After what I saw tonight, his real life is starting to look more and more like Stalker Angel." I lament.

"What the hell is Stalker Angel?" Bianca asks.

"When Fitz came back from juvie Eli was writing this story, Clare helped him, edited it for him and he got it published in a magazine. In the story the hero, based on Eli, falls for a girl, based on Clare, anyway he realizes he can't be with her so he kills her and drinks her blood." I tell them.

For a few seconds they just stare at me.

"Are you serious?" They exclaim together.

"Yeah Clare started getting worried, so did Alli, so did I honestly. It wasn't until he crashed his car that she broke up with him though. He wanted me to call her tonight and talk to her all night to keep her from sleeping in the bed with Owen." I inform them.

"Yeah well if his foot heals and tries to hurt her Owen will murder him." Bianca remarks.

"Maybe by the time he can walk good again he'll have calmed down." My brother says in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah I hope so." I reply.

"Hey don't worry about it Adam, we'll all watch out for Clare. Come on lets play video games until the pizza comes I bet I can kick both your asses." Bianca entices.

I smile and switch on the TV.

**(OWEN)**

"This place looks good." I say as we look at the menu on the window of an Italian restaurant.

The rehearsal dinner was tonight and since none of us are in the wedding we didn't need to attend. My parents were taking the rare opportunity to have a romantic dinner together. There was only about a hundred people attending the wedding and Tris, Tori, Clare and I were the only teenagers. There were a dozen little kids ranging from infants to about ten years old and then there were a few around Gabe's age, nineteen to 23ish. Since my parents were actually having time alone where they weren't working it left us to get dinner on our own. Tris and Tori wanted to explore downtown so we came with them because there was no way I was letting Tris and Tori downtown anywhere by themselves at night.

"Sure I love Italian food." Clare smiles.

"Me too." Tris agrees so we go in.

I tell the host there's four of us, we get seated at a table and are promptly brought water and breadsticks.

"So you two plan your wedding yet?" Tris teases as we start looking over the menu.

"Dude shut up." I warn.

We aren't really dating and I saw the way Clare was blushing when my family was practically planning our wedding, I try to make sure she doesn't get uncomfortable with the whole fake relationship thing because I don't want her to run and not hang out anymore. For one thing it would kill me not have her around but also with everything going on with her parents I don't want her to be afraid to come to me if she needs to. I have to admit though when my family was talking about us getting married the vision flashed through my mind. She's not my real girlfriend, we've only been friends for about three weeks and I'm already having brief day dreams about us getting married. That can't be good.

"If Clare catches the bouquet on Sunday I'm going take her wedding dress shopping." Tori jokes.

"I think I'll skip the throwing of the bouquet." Clare says nervously and looks back at the menu. "I really want lasagna but it looks huge!" She says after a minute.

"So share it with Owen, he loves lasagna and couples share food all the time." Tristan shrugs.

She looks at me biting her lip then releases it to speak. "You want lasagna?" She asks timidly.

"Sure lasagna sounds good." I smile.

The lasagna comes with salad and the serving is huge but I'm still hungry when we finish so I get dessert. Clare orders coffee but she does nab a couple bites of my chocolate cake. After I pay and sign the check, well technically my parents paid since they pay the credit card bill but whatever, Tris and Tori want to walk around. Tris and Tori leave the restaurant hand in hand and skipping, I roll my eyes and follow them out with Clare at my side. Tris and Tori see a vintage clothing store, which is currently closed but it doesn't stop them from gushing over the clothes in the window.

Clare smiles and leans against the wall, on leg bent foot against the wall, her head back and it makes her chest go out. I stand there and admire her for a minute until I notice I'm not the only one, there's a couple of guys walking by that look her up and down. She doesn't notice but I glare at them, take her hand and pull her to me and put my arm around her. We walk around for about an hour, stopping briefly to admire the sunset and since Tris and Tori believe we're dating I use the romantic sunset as an excuse to kiss Clare. We start heading back to the hotel when suddenly the skies open up, it starts raining hard.

"Aghhh!" Clare squeals and then starts giggling.

"My hair!" Whines Tori.

Tristan takes her hand and pulls her under the awning of a building. Clare starts to follow them but I take her hand and pull her back to me, no way I'm passing up this opportunity. I put my arm around her lower back and ensnare her lips with mine, licking them softly and she opens her mouth and my tongue goes in rapidly dominating hers. Her arms come around my neck and she goes on her tiptoes deepening the kiss. We keep kissing until I hear my brother and Tori hooting and making comments and then we pull apart.

"Always wanted to do that," I smile as I pull Clare under shelter, "kiss a girl in the rain I mean."

She smiles and blushes. "It's raining pretty hard we should probably catch a cab back to the hotel." She says.

I hail a cab and we go back to the hotel, Tris and Tori say goodnight as they go into their room and I tell them to stay on hotel property.

"I think we're just going to change into our PJ's and watch movies." Tris tells me.

"That sounds like a good idea." Clare says.

I unlock our door and we go in, Clare grabs her pajamas from the dresser and goes into the washroom. I get out fresh boxers and a pair of sweats and when she gets out of the washroom I go in to change. Her clothes including her bra and purple panties are hanging over the shower door to dry and all I can do is picture her in her bra and panties and nothing else. I start to get turned on and I mentally slap myself and snap out of it, I change and hang my clothes on the towel rack before going back out. Clare is sitting on the love seat and she already has a movie on. I sit down next to her and she leans on my arm with a yawn.

"Are you tired? It's only 9:30." I chuckle.

"We went to bed late, woke up early to get to the airport and we did a lot today." She says.

"You want to go to bed?" I offer.

She shakes her head. "I want to watch the movie, besides you're not tired." She replies.

I give in and concentrate on the movie, near the end of it I notice she's sleeping. I move her head from my arm to my lap to make her more comfortable and put my arms around her. A few minutes later she starts fidgeting a little and then she starts mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmmm Owen…Owen..yes Owen." She sort of moans.

I shake her gently. "Clare, Clare wake up."

She gasps, sits up quickly, looks at me briefly turns bright red and looks away. "Umm I'm gonna use the washroom." She says quickly and very nervously before getting up and running to the washroom and practically slamming the door.

"_Was she dreaming about me? Was she having a sexy dream about me?"_

**(CLARE)**

I lock the washroom door and turn on the faucet to splash water on my face. Then I lean on the sink, looking at my face in the mirror and my face is bright red! This is going to be a long weekend, first Owen's family talks about us getting married and now I'm dreaming about him. I've never even had sex but I'm dreaming about having sex with Owen in the rain! Oh god! I never thought Owen and I would ever be friends, let alone really good friends so soon after hanging out, nor did I ever imagine we'd be traveling together or I'd be sleeping at his house and sharing a bed with him. I especially never imagined myself falling for the former bully and having hot dreams about him. I both love and hate this whole deal we made. I love having him as a friend and personal protector, I love spending so much time with him, I love his family and his house. I hate that he kisses me and I want more, I hate that I'm not brave enough to ask him to be my real boyfriend. I'm falling for him fast and hard but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. I mean I don't think he sees me as a little sister or anything given all the time we spend kissing, touching and sleeping in the same bed with his arms around me but I think he sees me as nothing more than a really good friend that he feels he has to protect from the whole world.

Knock knock knock he wraps on the door breaking me from my thoughts. "Clare you okay?" He asks through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine be out in a sec." I tell him. I quickly brush my teeth and turn off the washroom light before going out. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." I say without looking him in the eye, I go straight to the bed and get under the covers with my back to him but out of habit or just to torture myself I still lay in the middle of the bed.

He turns out the light and gets in bed, going to the middle and putting his arm around me. I wish I were Alli or Darcy or Jenna, they would just turn around and mash their lips to his and tell them they like him. Not me, I just enjoy the feel of his arms, breathe in his scent and try not to think about my dream.

"So what were you dreaming about? You know you were calling my name." He baits and I feel myself blush.

"Oh uh…we were…umm you know I…I don't remember." I lie. _"We were in a meadow and it was raining and you produced a blanket out of nowhere and laid it down. You took off all my clothes and laid me down gently and then you were suddenly naked and kissing me everywhere. Your kisses traced down my belly and then between my legs and then your tongue…" _I have to stop thinking about it, I'm getting turned on and it doesn't help that he's holding me.

I force my brain to think of other things of anything else but Owen. I lay awake for over an hour and even Owen falls asleep and he wasn't even tired. This whole fake relationship deal really sucks sometimes or is really great I can't decide. Eventually exhaustion overtakes me and I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning to the sound of the shower coming on, my eyes open and I see the washroom door is slightly ajar, from where I am in the bed I can see straight into the washroom at the sink. The next sight I see is Owen pulling off his boxers in the mirror and then he's naked! His Adonis like reflection in the mirror is a gorgeous sight and I bite my lip. I don't know if he meant to leave the door open or just didn't think I'd wake up. I find myself getting horny, really horny and I leave the bed quietly so he doesn't know I'm awake. I quickly throw on some shorts and a shirt in the closet run my fingers through my curls and leave the room. I have no idea where I'm going all I know is I need to get out of that room before I lose my head and get in the shower with him like I wanted to.

**Update soon from Owen's POV as he leaves the shower.**

**Shout out to Mansavage777 for requesting Adam tell Eli Clowen sleeps in th same bed.**

**Clare seeing Owen getting in the showe was by request by a guest reviewer.**

**Also a guest reviewer for I Was at This Party submitted a story request based on the movie Little Girl Lost. I would be happy to add to my list but you'll have to be more specific, I've never seen this movie and when I looked it up I found several so if you tell me which one it is, then I can watch it so I can start forming the story based on the correct movie.**


	19. Don't Look At Me Like That

**Ch. 19 Don't Look At Me Like That**

**(CLARE)**

After having run from the room I came down to the dining room and that's where I currently was sipping a cup of coffee. I wish I could talk to someone but it's not like I can call Alli, even if she wasn't in India. I mean Alli would flip out she hates Owen still and what would I even say?

"_Hey Alli you remember Owen that guy you hate because he tried to pay you for a blow job at Vegas Night. Yeah well we've been hanging out and pretending to be a couple and I think I'm falling for him but he doesn't know it and can't possibly feel the same way about me. I'm having hot dreams about him and this morning I saw him naked and I was…"_

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone, which is fine with me because I can't tell Alli obviously. I look at my phone to see it's Owen calling, he must be worried.

"Hey." I say into the phone.

"Where are you?" He asks his tone is worried and slightly accusatory.

"In the dining room eating breakfast, you were in the shower when I woke up." I tell him.

"I'm on my down, don't scare me like that." He scolds.

"Owen we're on an island for a wedding what could possibly happen?" I retort.

"Just leave a note or something next time. I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are." He admonishes.

I could try and argue my point but I won't bother I won't win and I don't feel like arguing. "Sorry, see you in a few minutes." I say and then hang up.

I realize I better both get some breakfast since I told him I was eating and I better get that vision of him naked out of my head. I get up and go to the breakfast buffet, I'm not that hungry so I grab a couple mini muffins and some melon slices and sit down again. Owen sits down next to me a couple minutes later followed by Tris and Tori who sit across from us.

"That's not breakfast, that's barely a snack." Owen remarks when he sees my plate.

I look over at his plate, sorry plates he has pancakes and a waffle on one and on the other he has an omelet and a donut, he also has coffee to drink.

"Just because you eat like a pig doesn't mean I do." I shoot back, earning me a poke in the side from him and I squeal. "I wasn't that hungry." I say.

"Then why didn't you wait in the room until I was out of the shower so I could have come down with you?" He inquires.

"I uh wanted coffee." I reply and can feel my cheeks going slightly pink and they all look at me.

"I want to go downtown to shop today, the three of us are going to the bridal tea this afternoon but we have hours. We should go shopping after breakfast." Tori says.

"If the three of us are going to a bridal tea what are you doing?" I ask turning to Owen.

"The guys are going to a stag party, which is why Tris is going to the tea." Owen says.

"Shut up Owen, Rachel asked me which one I'd rather go to." Tris remarks giving his brother a dirty look and kick under the table.

"That's fine Tris and Tori are better company than you anyway." I say in a snarky voice and now Owen's giving me a look. "So you coming shopping with us?" I ask draping my arm on Owen's shoulder.

How in the world do I want to run far away so I'm not tempted by him and at the same time want nothing more than to be on his lap and attacking his lips. I love and hate this whole fake relationship deal, take right now for instance Tris and Tori think we're dating, dating hell they've practically planned the wedding! Well anyway if I was to crawl in his lap and kiss him they would just make comments about us being a cute couple. Yet if they weren't here we'd still be comfortable as friends, well I'd still be picturing him naked and shifting uncomfortably but to kiss him I'd need a reason and he'd only put his arm around me and stuff if someone else was looking at me wrong. I mean I love this whole fake relationship deal because I have him without the drama and pressure of a real relationship and I hate it because I don't have him at all at the same time.

"You think I would let the three of you go downtown alone." He responds.

"God Owen it's downtown on a resort island not downtown Toronto, which by the way we go shopping at all the time by ourselves." Tris says I assume he's speaking for him and Tori.

"Yeah we can handle ourselves and you hate shopping." Tori comments.

"I don't think they want me to come." Owen says looking at me then looks back at them suspiciously. "Maybe they're planning something. Wait there aren't any bridal shops downtown are there?" Owen inquires.

"We just know that you hate shopping." Tris tells him.

Owen gives him another look but goes back to eating, when we finish we all go to the elevators and almost run into Gabe and Lea, another guest at the wedding around Gabe's age, as they're coming out.

"Oh hey we're going horseback riding on the beach at noon you guys want to come? We can have the hotel reserve a few more horses." Gabe offers.

"Sure I like horseback riding." I smile.

"I guess that means the two of us are in." Owen says.

"We'll come too." Tori says for her and Tris and I see Tris look a little scared.

"Cool, meet us in the lobby at 11:30." Gabe says and waves as we get in the elevator.

"Tor I can barely get on a horse, you know I suck at riding them." Tristan reprimands lightly as the elevator doors close.

"It's easy you just sit up straight and brace your feet in the stirrups, squeeze your legs lightly around the horse and keep the reigns firmly in your hands. My sister and I used to go riding a lot when we were younger." I explain.

"You'll be fine Tris." Tori assures him.

"You know I don't think this time will be anything like our last horse ride on the beach." Owen remarks with a coy smile and I start laughing.

"When did you two go riding on the beach?" Tris asks.

"It was a race actually; your brother makes a good horse." I inform them while still laughing as the elevator doors open and I pull Owen out and quickly to the room. "So what are you going to do while we're shopping?" I ask.

"Probably just hang out, so why'd you run out of the room this morning?" Owen inquires sitting on the bed.

Before I can respond I'm saved by the ringing of my phone, I pull it out of my purse and see Adam smiling at me on the display.

"Hi Adam." I greet.

"Hey how's the wedding going?" He asks and I hear an inflection in his voice that says he has something to tell me.

"Fine, what's wrong I know that voice?" I question.

"Don't be mad but I sort of let it slip to Eli that you and Owen went to the wedding and you sleep over at his house, in the same bed." Adam confesses with guilt in his voice.

"Adam!" I admonish.

"I know I'm sorry and Eli didn't take it well, like really not well. I don't think he'll call or anything but I just wanted to warn you." Adam tells me.

"Yeah thanks Adam, I'll call you when we get back on Monday." I tell him.

We say goodbye and hang up and I must be scowling or look down because Owen comes over and tilts my chin up.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Adam accidently told Eli about us sleeping in one bed and coming to the wedding together." I inform him.

"So?" Owen shrugs.

"So he said Eli didn't take it well." I tell him.

"So Eli's your crazy ex I don't give a fuck what he thinks." Owen says in a harsh tone.

"Owen he…" I start but am interrupted by pounding at the door.

"Clare you ready yet?" Tristan calls through the door.

"Go on I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Owen tells me.

I put my phone back in my purse and open the door, leaving with Tristan and Tori to go shopping. Well at least now I'm not thinking about Owen being naked in the shower. Nope that image has been replaced by a very angry Eli calling me and going ballistic because I share a bed with Owen and then Owen pounding his face in for yelling at me. Eli is not my favorite person right now and thinking about him still hurts but we dated for a while and he was really important to me and I don't exactly want Owen to hurt him. My emotions are a mess right now I know I should hate my ex but I don't and I'm really falling for my fake boyfriend! When did life get so complicated?

**(OWEN)**

I was lying on the bed watching a movie when Clare came back from shopping. Only she didn't have any bags with her.

"Did you guys not buy anything?" I ask.

"Oh no Tris and Tori bought several things. There just wasn't anything I liked." She shrugs.

"I could have given you money." I tell her.

She scowls at me. "I had money and you've bought me enough. We should change for horseback riding we have to meet the other in the lobby in ten minutes." She tells me.

"I think I like it better when I'm the horse." I remark.

She looks at me and throws the shoe she just took off at my head, it misses and I leap off the bed tackling her to the floor and tickling her sides.

"Owen…stop…Owen…" she squeals between fits of laughter.

I finally stop but I'm still straddling her on the floor and her breasts are heaving as she recovers her breath. I have never wanted so badly to toss a girl over my shoulder and ravish her on a bed. The mere thought of it is making me hard and I quickly get off of her.

"Yeah uh good thing I brought jeans, you want to change first?" I ask.

"Sure." She nods.

She grabs some clothes from the closet and goes into the washroom, she comes out a few minutes later in jeans and this button up vest style shirt that's low cut and sleeveless. Her short hair is held back with a headband, she looks great, sexy but demure all at once and since I'm a guy I instantly get a vision of myself slowly unbuttoning the shirt and kissing each inch of skin as it becomes exposed. We guys think about sex every few seconds but it's usually random and before Clare it would be just some random girl in my head which I'm guessing is pretty common. Now though any sexy thought I have involves Clare.

"Are you going to change?" Clare asks when I just stare for a few seconds.

"Huh? Oh yeah uh be out in a minute." I say grabbing some clothes and heading to the washroom myself.

A few minutes later we're downstairs in the lobby waiting for the others and when we're all together we walk out to the beach behind the resort where we're getting the horses.

"Oh I could only get two more horses so Lea and I can share a horse and I figured you two could share a horse." Gabe tells us when we see four horses waiting.

"They already sleep in the same bed, sharing a horse is nothing." Tori answers for us.

The hotel staff gives us some instructions and have to help Tris onto his horse. Clare gets on the horse first and then I get on behind her, the way the saddle is and the way we're forced to sit on the horse she's kind of cradles into me, my arms around her holding the reigns and she's holding the saddle horn. We start riding, Gabe and Lea in the lead and then Tris and Tori on their horses. Clare and I are lagging behind, I have the horse going at a slow walk down the sand, this is a sneaky way on my part to keep her in my arms as long as possible. She doesn't seem to mind though just leans against me. We ride down to the end of the beach and then start riding back.

"We should go swimming tonight, the pool is heated." Tris comments when we're almost back.

"Oh yeah I love swimming at night it's so romantic." Lea comments in a flirty voice to Gabe.

We met Lea last night, she's James' little sister can you imagine if they got married too. The way they're flirting I'm guessing they've been flirting or possibly dating for a while.

"So you two lovebirds in?" Gabe asks.

"Sure sounds like fun." Clare smiles and answering for both of us.

We return the horses and go back up to the rooms.

"I better shower before the tea I smell like horse." Clare says when we get in our room.

"I guess I should shower again too but I doubt the other guys would notice." I remark.

"You should shower again but I'm first you already showered this morning." She says and her cheeks go pink.

She rushes into the washroom and shuts the door and a thought occurs to me, when I got out of the shower this morning I saw the door was open a little could she have seen me in the shower? It would explain why she ran out of the room this morning and why she was kind of nervous and why she's been blushing a lot today. I have to say the thought that she saw me in the shower is kind of a turn on. Thinking about her seeing me in the shower quickly leads to other more sexy thoughts and pretty soon I'm really horny. I don't even hear the shower turn off or the washroom door open but I do hear her voice.

"Owen," she calls my name timidly.

I immediately snap out of my fantasies and look to the washroom, the door is open a little and some of the steam is filtering out. She's barely visible standing in the doorway her hair is wet; she's wrapped in a towel and has little beads of water on her ivory skin.

"Are you okay?" I ask getting up and hoping she can't see how hard I am.

"Yeah I'm fine I just forgot to get clean clothes would you mind?" She questions.

"You could just walk to the closet." I say.

"Owen I'm not wearing anything! Please, there's a purple dress in the closet can you bring that to me and a strapless bra in the dresser." She requests.

"Alright I got it." I tell her.

I go into the closet and find the dress right away, then open the middle dresser drawer where I am greeted with a whole array of sexy under things. There's lacey panties and those little ones that I don't think should even be considered panties. I see a couple of bras and pull them both out but only one doesn't have straps so that must be the one she wants. I take the clothes to the washroom and hold them through the door, being a gentleman I turn so I don't see anything I shouldn't although I'm very tempted.

"Thanks Owen." She says.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

She shuts the washroom door to change and I sit back down. I hear her blow drying her hair a few minutes later and it's several more minutes before she comes out. The dress has a fairly high neckline and is one of those that attaches behind her neck. It forms to her curves and then sort of flows over her hips. She did her hair and her makeup all nice and she looks so pretty I'm tempted to go to the tea instead of the stag party. She smiles at me and walks to the closet and I see that her chest is bouncing more than usual, must be the strapless bra, they did that last time she wore one of those to the club.

"I don't think you should wear strapless bras anymore, your chest bounces too much." I remark.

She comes out of the closet giving me a sort of glower. "I'm going to a bridal tea, the only boy there will be your brother, I think I can escape getting hit on. Besides everyone at the wedding thinks we're dating." She reminds me.

"Yeah well I better shower." I say getting up to get clothes and heading to the washroom, hiding the fact that I'm still turned on and I need to take care of it.

**(CLARE)**

"So you never did tell us what happened at the stag party." I remark to Owen as the four of us ride the elevator down to the pool where we're meeting Gabe and Lea.

"It was a stag party, there was drinking, Dad let me have a beer." Owen says and I kind of snicker knowing he's had beer and other much harder alcohol before, Owen ignores it and keeps talking. "We played poker with cards that had pictures of naked girls on them. There were exotic dancers and finger foods." He shrugs.

I scrunch my face a little but try to hide it; we're not dating so I really shouldn't be mad that he spent his afternoon with scantily clad women. We get out to the pool and see Gabe and Lea along with a few others swimming. It's a little before nine so it just became dark but the moon is out and there's lanterns all around the pool. We set down our towels, slip off our shoes and take off our extra clothing. As soon as I'm only in my bikini Owen picks me up and jumps with me into the pool, I shriek of course but you'd think at this point I'd be used to him doing that. He comes up still holding me; he never has let me go not once.

"You two really are the cutest couple, I definitely see you two getting married some day." Lea comments and I blush.

"Yeah so what's with you two, how long have you two been…whatever you are?" Owen asks setting me down and keeping his arm around me.

"We're sort of unofficially dating since we met last Christmas, I'm even thinking of transferring to the same college as Gabe this fall." Lea says.

"That's so sweet." I smile and have a brief vision of Owen and I attending the same college.

The darker it gets the more the pool empties and eventually it's just me, Owen, Gabe, Lea and two other couples that we don't know as they aren't attending the wedding. Even Tristan and Tori decided to go back to the room after a while. The rest of the couples have all stopped swimming and are now making out at various spots around the pool. Well when in Rome right? I put my arms around his neck and place my lips on his, he responds by taking my waist and lifting me up a bit, his tongue slides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow his tongue in. His tongue comes on top of mine licking around it and sort of wrestling mine, I tighten my grip and deepen the kiss while bringing me closer to him. Feeling myself get hot as a fire starts growing in my belly I quickly break from the kiss.

"We should probably get some sleep, the wedding is tomorrow." I make a lame excuse and gently push myself away from him.

I don't wait for a response and start walking to the edge of the pool, I put my hands on the side and hop out, the shock of the cool night air on my wet skin makes me shiver. I walk quickly to where we left our towels and wrap my towel around my waist, slip on my shoes and pick up my clothes. Owen is there a minute later he does the same and we walk to the elevators. The doors open and we step in and I'm still shivering, Owen takes off his towel and drapes it over my shoulders like a shawl pulling it tight to help get me warm.

"Thanks." I smile.

He smiles back just as the elevator dings on our floor, we go to the room and Owen unlocks the door as he's the only one that brought a key. I grab my PJ's and head straight to the washroom to change, dry my hair a bit and brush my teeth. When I get out Owen goes in with clean boxers and I get straight in the bed and under the covers. Owen comes out a minute later dry and in boxers which only reminds me of how he looked before his shower this morning, I blush and look away. Owen turns out the light and gets in the bed moving next to me.

"You're still cold, turn around." He instructs.

I'm lying on my back so I assume he means to turn on my side and I'm not about to argue. I turn to face him lying on my side and he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Better?" He asks in almost a whisper.

"Much." I breathe out.

I feel him yawn and he tightens his grip on me as he does so and then I yawn because they're contagious.

"I guess I really am tired, between shopping, horseback riding and swimming it's been a long day." I say against his chest.

"Me too that stag party was pretty wild not to mention riding and swimming." Owen yawns again. "I have a secret you know; none of the dancers at the party were half as pretty as you." He tells me, I bite my lip and blush as he yawns again and in a few minutes Owen is asleep.

I listen for a minute and I'm certain he's fast asleep. "I have a secret too; I think I'm falling for you." I whisper against his gently breathing chest. Soon I'm sleeping soundly still wrapped in his arms.

**(OWEN)**

I'm perched on the edge of the bed so I don't wrinkle my suit as I wait for Clare to come out of the washroom so we can go down to the wedding. We spent the whole morning with my family exploring the island and relaxing on the beach. Clare seemed to be avoiding me a little, she kept ducking away with Tris or Tori or striking up a conversation with my parents and I have no idea why. I tried to confront her but she told me she wasn't doing any such thing. So maybe I was imaging it maybe it's just that I always want to touch her, falling asleep with her so tightly wrapped in my arms and waking up exactly the same way felt amazing to me and when I woke up and just watched her sleeping in my arms I knew that I loved her. I wish I wasn't so afraid to tell her, I wish I knew she felt the same way, I know she doesn't though.

The door opens and she appears as a vision in silver, the dress has those tiny little straps and the neckline comes to a point a few inches down her cleavage, the front of the dress stops just above her knees and the back trails on the floor just a few inches. She has small silver heals and the bracelet that perfectly covers her bruise, she removed her cross necklace and is wearing a silver necklace with matching earrings, she straightened her hair and has just light makeup on that brings out her incredible blue eyes.

"Wow you look amazing, really amazing." I tell her, she smiles and blushes a little.

"You look very handsome, I like seeing you in a suit." She says.

She grabs a little sparkly purse and starts putting some stuff from her purse in it then she closes it and I hold my arm out to her and we leave the room. We head down to the garden where the wedding ceremony is taking place. I see my parents, Tris and Tori sitting in the second row on the bride's side behind my grandparents.

"You two look so nice, Clare the dress looks lovely on you, you look just beautiful!" My mom says as we sit down.

"Thank you Wendy I wouldn't even have this dress if not for you. I'm sorry we took so long it's my fault, I took so long to get ready." Clare apologizes.

The music starts and James comes out and stands then the flower girl and the bridesmaids and groomsmen and finally Rachel being escorted by her parents. She's sort of beaming, so happy and in love. The wedding ceremony is long, really long or just feels really long because we're sitting and there's a lot of prayers and vows and other things. Most of the women are crying or saying things like aww and how sweet, all except for Clare who is curiously quiet. Finally the pastor tells James to kiss his bride and the wedding is over. The pastor introduces us to Mr. and Mrs. James McCleod, they walk up the aisle and then there's pictures, first the bride and groom then the wedding party, then the groom's family and then the brides family and we all get up to get in the picture except for Clare so Tris and I pull her up.

"No it's for family, I'm not family." She protests.

"You will be someday." Tris replies.

She shoots him a look but stops arguing and comes with us. She stands between me and Tris and I have my arm around her. The photographer snaps a few pictures and then we're done and we all head to the ballroom for the reception. The first thing Rachel does is announce that she's throwing the bouquet and just about every woman there runs to gather in a group to try and catch it, everyone except Clare.

"Clare come catch the bouquet." Tori insists pulling at her.

"What for you guys are already planning our wedding and anyway if I catch it I'm pretty sure Owen will just rip it from my hands." Clare retorts.

Tori gives up and goes to catch the bouquet.

"You can go try for it if you want I promise not to rip it from your hands." I tell her.

"No that's okay; she's throwing it now anyway." Clare points out and we watch as Rachel throws the bouquet and Lea catches it. "Looks like they'll be the next ones getting married." Clare laughs.

Next James takes off Rachel's garter with his teeth to throw it to the bachelors and all I can think of is taking a garter off of Clare's leg with my teeth. Gabe doesn't catch the garter another of the groomsmen does and then everyone goes to find their tables so we can eat dinner. At our table is my aunt and uncle and my grandparents along with of course my parents, brother and Tori. Dinner conversation is mostly about the happy couple until my grandparents decide it's time to start talking about the other grandkids, namely me and my brother.

"So Owen I hear you haven't gotten into any trouble at school lately." Grandpa comments and I tense a little.

Yeah so I haven't always been the best kid and up until throwing Adam into the door I was pretty good at hiding it but now it feels like they all keep expecting me to slip. Clare must notice or something because she takes my hand and I instantly relax at her touch.

"Owen's been very good he was the best player on the school's hockey team, maintained his grades and got certified in CPR." Mom informs them.

"That's good very good Owen; did Clare have anything to do with that?" My aunt asks.

"Actually Owen and I didn't start dating until the second week of summer vacation." Clare tells them as music starts playing. "Dance with me." She requests getting up. I get up and go out to the dance floor with her and we start dancing. "Don't let it bug you families are always like that but I know they love you and are proud of you. At least they care, my parents don't even know where I am and my grandparents live in Victoria and I haven't seen or heard from them since my birthday." Clare informs me.

"Yes but my family loves you, my whole family apparently as they were all planning our wedding just after meeting you. You know this whole weekend have sucked without you?" I tell her and she smiles.

"Speaking of your whole family they're all watching us intently I think you had better kiss me." She remarks.

I glance over to see not only my family's table but the whole wedding party table is watching us so I put my hand at the small of her back and bring her in for a soft kiss and keep her there until people start hooting. At the end of the song the DJ announces it's James and Rachel's first dance and we go back to the table. After their first dance we go back out with Tris and Tori and we all dance until it's time for cake.

**(CLARE)**

After almost six hours at the reception I'm getting tired, especially because I spent all that time either dancing or talking. Mostly I danced with Owen but I danced a couple songs with Tris and even one with his grandfather who spent the whole time telling me he saw me and Owen married someday. Most of the other guests have all gone back to their rooms by now and even the bride and groom are starting look exhausted the adrenaline wearing off.

"I think I'm going to go up to the room now, get out of this dress and into my PJ's and watch a movie." I say as I get up from the table.

"That sounds like the best idea." Tristan comments.

"Yeah I'm beat." Tori nods.

"I'm ready to get out of this suit." Owen agrees standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

We congratulate Rachel and James again and say goodnight to a few people and then we head to the elevators. Tris and Tori spend the whole elevator ride talking about what they want to do tomorrow morning before we leave.

"Wait!" Tori exclaims as soon as we step out of the elevators and we all stop, me standing right by the doors. "I think I left my phone downstairs," she says looking through her purse. "No I got it." She says just as they elevator doors close behind me.

I try to walk but I realize the doors closed on the little train on the back of my dress and just as I realize this RIIIIP off comes my dress! At the ripping sound the other three turn around and in a split second I'm standing there in my strapless bra and lacey black panties, well and heels. Their eyes go wide and I shriek and try to cover myself with my arms. Their kind of laughing but Owen takes his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders buttoning it so I'm not half naked anymore.

"Come one lets get you out of the hall." He says, putting an arm around me and we walk to the room.

He unlocks the door and I run straight in and to the washroom closing the door behind me. I sink down it to the floor and bring my knees to my chest, dropping my head on them. I am beyond mortified, I know the only people to see me were Owen Tris and Tori and they've all seen me in my bikini which doesn't cover much more than my undergarments but still I was in the hall practically naked! At least Owen was enough of a gentleman to cover me with his coat but I'm still mortified. Not to mention that Wendy spent four hundred dollars on that dress and I got to where it once and then it was ripped away by an elevator of all things! Had it been ripped away by Owen as he was kissing me passionately I would be fine right now.

"Clare." Owen calls through the door with a concerned tone but I'm too mortified to answer. "I brought you your pajamas." He says through the door.

I open it a little while hiding from him and hold out my hand to take them. "Thanks."

As soon as I have them I close the door again, taking off his jacket I hang it on the hook on the back of the door. I take off my bra and just drop it on the floor and put my PJ's on, Take off my jewelry, brush my teeth and wash my face but I don't go out to the room when I'm ready for bed. When I don't come out for a while Owen knocks on the door again.

"I found a movie you want to come watch?" He calls through the door.

"I think I'll sleep in the bath." Is my reply.

"Clare!" He says in a stern slightly scolding tone. "It's fine, no one saw you but us and I made sure to cover you with my coat before anyone else could see. Now come out of there or I'm breaking the door down." He tells me.

Now from anyone else those words would be considered an empty threat but I'm pretty sure that Owen can break down the door and that his parents would pay the hotel for the damage with no problem. So I open the door and go out, looking at my feet and walking quickly past him to the bed. I do notice that he stripped down to his boxers while I was in the washroom. He catches my arm and turns me to him, cupping my chin so I have to look at him.

"Clare no one else saw, we were just surprised and anyway Tori's a girl, Tris is gay and that almost makes us even for you seeing me in the shower yesterday." Owen comments and I break into laughter. "Don't be embarrassed it's fine, I mean if a guy had done that to you I'd be killing him right now but I don't think I can kill the elevator." He says.

"I know but what about your mom; she's going to hate me." I bemoan.

"My mom could never hate you." He replies.

"But she spent four hundred dollars on the dress, I only got to wear it once and then the elevator ripped it off." I retort.

"She bought the dress for you to wear to the wedding and you did and my parents charge almost $200 an hour as their fee, mom won't care trust me. Come on lets watch the movie." He insists and not waiting for an answer he put me over his shoulder and carries me to the bed.

He sets me down and lies down next to me and I kiss his cheek. "Thanks for covering me with your jacket so quickly." I smile.

"You know I'll always protect you." He responds.

"I know." I nod and bite my lip briefly. "I know."

**Don't you wish they could read each others minds? Life would be so much easier, well Clare might slap him a lot for all his dirty thought but they would know they were both in love. Oh don't worry I won't torture them or you much longer, just another chapter or two.**

**In case you're wondering where the elevator bit came from that actually happened to me at a wedding, elevator took my dress clean off!**

**Oh yeah update soon.**


	20. Goodbye Cupid

**Hi so it's long get comfy.**

**Ch. 20 Goodbye Cupid**

**(OWEN)**

When I woke up the next morning Clare was in the shower and she had made sure the door was securely closed. Rachel and James were leaving for their honeymoon today and there was a goodbye breakfast in half an hour so I got up and dressed. I heard the shower shut off a few minutes later and I waited for a few minutes for her to get dressed before I knocked on the door. She cracked the door open, saw it was me and opened it wider so I could come in.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost time for breakfast." I told her and she scrunched her face at me for my vague answer.

She dried her hair while I did mine and when we were both ready we went down to breakfast. Most of the wedding guests were already there and eating including my parents, Tris and Tori. After Clare and I got food we sat down with my family.

"Clare we just heard about your dress how awful! Are you okay?" My mom asks her.

"Yes I'm fine, Owen covered me with his jacket right away and thankfully no one else was in the hall. I'm just sorry the dress got ruined." Clare says in an apologetic voice.

"Don't be silly the dress can be replaced I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Mom assures her and I poke her lightly in the sides to say 'I told you so.'

"I bet you got straight to sexy time in your room since she was already half naked." Tris teases and Clare's cheeks go bright pink.

"Shut up Tris." I warn him.

"Tristan what your brother does with his girlfriend in their room is none of your business." Dad warns him but Tristan is still snickering.

"Uh I'm gonna get some coffee," Clare says a little timidly, her cheeks still red and she gets up quickly.

As soon as Clare's gone Rachel and James come over, I think they're making the rounds to say goodbye but they sit in Clare's chair. Clare returns a minute later with coffee and cheeks that are the right color again. She sets down her coffee and looks at her chair; I simply pull her into my lap earning us smiles from everybody else.

"It was great to see you all," Rachel smiles and then turns in James' lap to look at Clare, "It was just wonderful to meet you Clare. You will invite us to your wedding of course when it happens."

"Oh of course." Clare smiles and only I notice the little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I bet you'll be married by fall." James remarks.

Clare sort of smiles and hides her head on my shoulder, she does look up when Rachel and James say goodbye though and when they get out of her chair she moves back into it.

"I'm gonna get coffee too." I say and get up. _"Beginning of September just before school that works for me, she can just move right in and then she never has to go back to her house. She can start school as Mrs. Milligan and…oh this is bad, I've been spending time with the girl for a month, we're not even really dating, my family including extended family is planning our wedding and I'm all for it! I've never even had a steady girlfriend and the only other girl I even liked was Anya and that didn't go so well. I've never felt this way; I've never had such a trouble with a girl. Obviously we're not about to get married, I can't even tell her how I feel. Maybe we should start with keeping her at my house for as long as possible." _

Realizing I've been standing at the coffee machine and staring at it for a good minute I finally get a cup of coffee and go back to the table. We finish breakfast with thankfully no more talk of us getting married instead we discuss what to do after we pack up since our flight doesn't leave until five.

**(CLARE)**

"The wedding was fun but I'm glad we're home." Tris says as the car pulls into the Milligan's drive way.

They had the driver drop Tori off first and now we were home, well their home anyway but I guess it's home in a way for me too. Speaking of my home I'm going to have to go back there, I don't particularly want to but honesty I'm worried about my mom and the more time I spend with Owen the more I think about him and want to do things to him and with him, carnal things and that's bad. I'm falling for him hard and he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to get my heart broken again and I don't want to lose him as a friend so I'll keep my mouth shut but it also means I can't be around him too much as the more I'm around him the more tempted I become. Wendy reminds us to get all of our dirty clothes into the hamper so Janice can wash them tomorrow. Owen and I go down to his room with our suitcases and start unpacking, when I'm done I lean against his desk.

"You should probably take me home." I say.

He stops unpacking and looks at me. "Why?"

"I have to go home Owen." I reply.

"I still say you don't and I said I'd take you home tomorrow." He reminds me.

"You said maybe," I retort, "I have t…"

"Didn't you tell Adam you'd call him when we got back?" He interrupts me and changes the subject.

I sigh but he's right, I go to my purse and get out my phone calling Adam. "Hey we just got back." I say when he answers.

"How was the wedding?" Adam asks.

"It was…fun." I reply.

"Uh huh so you guys wanna come over and hang out for a while?" He asks.

"Just a sec," I say into the phone and then move the phone from my mouth and look at Owen, "Adam is asking if we want to come over for a while."

"Sure, tell him we'll be over soon." Owen replies.

"Be over shortly." I tell Adam and hang up.

Owen puts away his suitcase, he yells up the stairs that we're going out and we get in his car to drive to Adam's.

"Last time I took you home, your mom drove drunk, crashed and you got hurt and now you want me to take you back there?" Owen inquires after a few minutes.

"Owen she's a mess right now but she's still my mom. I…" I start to argue but he cuts me off.

"She doesn't care about you, she didn't care that you were hurt and she lets that Tim asshole into your house." He counters.

"I know Owen but she's still my mom and I worry about her. As drunk as she is most of the time and as much she doesn't seem to care if I don't go home she is going to notice. She thinks I'm away with Alli and she will remember I'm supposed to be home." I argue.

He sort of growls and then looks at me as he parks at Adam's house. "Fine I will take you home tomorrow but if anything happens…" he says and now I cut him off.

"I will call you right away and if I can't get a hold of you then I'll call Drew and Adam." I assure him.

He looks satisfied and we get out of the car and go to the basement door. Drew opens it when he sees us and we go in to find not only Adam but Bianca on the sofa. Drew yells upstairs that we're here and Audra appears on the steps a minute later to say hi and to say we need to leave by midnight.

"So how was the wedding?" Bianca asks.

"Good my family loved Clare so much they started planning our wedding." Owen tells them.

"I can see you guys getting married." Bianca smiles.

"We aren't even dating." I argue and Bianca just shrugs.

"And sharing a hotel room?" Drew asks and I blush remembering seeing Owen in the buff.

"A lot like sharing my room only at a hotel." Owen responds.

"So you guys didn't do anything, no sexy time?" Bianca asks.

"Not even after the elevator ripped my dress off." I tell them.

Adam who had just had a sip of soda now spits it out, almost hitting Drew and Bianca with it. "What?" Adam questions while the rest of us are laughing.

"My dress had a little train on it and it caught in the elevator and got ripped off when the elevator went back down. Owen covered me with his coat right away." I tell them.

"I'm definitely telling Eli about that when I see him tomorrow," Adam snickers and I elbow him.

Since they're the only three that know about our little arrangement we tell them everything about the weekend, not having to leave out any details or be careful what we say, well we both leave out the part about me seeing him before he got in the shower. Drew and Bianca just seem amused, so does Adam actually to my surprise. At eleven we go home and so does Bianca.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Owen says when we get back to his place, "I'll be sure and close the door this time." He chides.

My cheeks go red and I look away walking quickly to his bedroom. I change into my PJ's and get in the bed, finding I'm actually pretty tired and I'm asleep before he even gets back to the room.

**(ADAM)**

I knock on Eli's bedroom door and he calls to come in so I do, he's on his bed reading a comic but he puts it down when I come in.

"You hear from Clare yet? Is she back?" He questions as soon as I have the door closed.

"Yeah they came over last night after they got back and told us all about the trip." I tell him.

"So what did they say, did he do anything to her?" Eli asks in an accusatory tone.

"The only thing he did was cover her with his coat when the elevator tore off her dress." I inform him.

"Did she tell you that or did he?" Eli asks.

"They both did." I reply.

"I bet they were lying, I bet he ripped her dress off." Eli says.

"Dude he wouldn't do that, he cares about her. I think you need to calm down get your mind off Clare. How's your foot can you walk yet?" I ask.

"Sure with my cane why?" He questions.

"Why don't we walk down and get the new issues they come out today." I suggest.

"Yeah sure, we can swing by Clare's house on the way." Eli says and I swear his voice took on the tone of Mr. Burns.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "She isn't there; Owen is taking her home tonight."

He doesn't look pleased but he gets up and grabs his cane and we leave his house. I never thought I'd be glad that Eli and Clare broke up and that she has Owen to protect her.

**(OWEN)**

When I woke up Clare was already up but she did fall asleep before me. I get up and pull on some board shorts going out to the kitchen where I find her eating breakfast with Tris.

"Hey Bro can you drive me to the mall after breakfast?" Tris requests as I pour myself some cereal.

"What do you need to go to the mall for?" I ask as I sit down.

"Duh shopping." Tris replies.

"Don't you usually go with Tori?" I ask.

"She met this guy last week and made a date with him for today and Mom said I need to get new shoes today." Tris tells me.

"Fine but you know I hate the mall." I huff.

"You went with me to get my bracelet." Clare retorts.

"_I'd hike across the Yukon for you." _I reply in my head. "You're coming with us." I tell her.

She just smiles sweetly, we finish breakfast and Clare and I get dressed then we all get in my car and I drive us to the mall.

"Thanks for the ride; I'll meet you at the food court in an hour." Tris says as he walks away.

"You sure about going home?" I ask her as we sit down.

"Not entirely but I need to. I promise I will call you if something happens. You should probably take me when we leave her." She tells me.

I'm about to argue when I hear the distressed voice of my brother. "Hey let me go!"

I leap up and run toward the sound with Clare following me, no one picks on my brother but me and anyone who does will get their head kicked in! We go around an escalator to see Tris being pinned to a pillar by three guys around my age. I recognize them because they're Bardell football players and I've kicked their ass on the field.

"Going somewhere fag?"

"I think you're shopping in the wrong store, don't you want pink shoes?"

I can already see that one of them hit Tris and he's going to have a black eye and I lose it. I grab the one that has Tris pinned, get him away from my brother and give him an uppercut to the jaw. He stumbles back and I see that Tris is now standing with Clare and she has her arm interlinked with his. As for the other two I simply knock their heads together, when I see security coming I grab Clare by then hand, she pulls Tris behind her and we run out to my car and get in.

"You alright?" I ask in the rearview mirror to my brother.

"I'm fine, stupid jerks." Tris replies.

"I think we better get some ice for his eye." Clare says.

I stop at the drug store and get one of those instant ice packs and give it to Tris. I drive Tris to a shoe store that I know is near the school and we go in with him. He finds some shoes and buys them and we go back out to the car.

"Hey Owen thanks for getting those guys off me." Tris says before we get in the car.

"Nobody pesters my little brother," I reply tousling his hair, "let's just hope Mom and Dad don't totally freak when they see your eye. Now get in we gotta take Clare home."

"Why?" Tris inquires.

"She's insistent." I shrug.

We get back in the car and I drive to Clare's, she says goodbye to Tris and then looks at me.

"You'll call?" I ask.

"I promise." She assures me.

She places her lips on mine for a goodbye kiss since Tris is in the car. I wait until she unlocks her door and waves from inside before I drive off.

**(CLARE)**

I wave goodbye to Owen and Tris and turn around to face a mess! Mom didn't clean all weekend, there's clothes, beer bottles, dirty dishes and trash all over the place! I don't have the energy or the capacity to clean right now so I go up to my washroom and draw a hot bath. After my bath I go to my room which thankfully looks just how I left it. I turn on my computer and see an e-mail from Alli. She sends a really long e-mail all about India, her family and the cute boy she's been seeing. My only reply is I'm glad she's having fun and my summer is fine, I know lame but what am I supposed to tell her? To my shock Mom actually comes home after work, when I hear her home I leave my room.

"Oh Sweetheart your home, how was…where were you again?" She questions.

"With Alli." I reply.

"Of course, you always have fun with Alli don't you? Well Tim is picking me up soon to go out, we'll be home late. You should probably order food; I don't think there's much to eat." Mom says and disappears into her room.

I'm not surprised that there's no food, nor am I surprised she didn't remember where I told her I was or that she didn't care but it still hurts. I hear Mom leave a few minutes later and I order pizza. I make sure to lock my door before I go to bed and when I wake up the next morning they're gone. The first thing I do is go grocery shopping and I spend the rest of the day cleaning until the downstairs is spotless. They don't even bother coming home before hitting the bars so I'm alone and exhausted when Owen calls just after six.

"Hey I'm not up for going out tonight." I say.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Everything's fine I've just been cleaning all day and now I'm tired. My mom isn't even home and I'll make sure I lock my door." I tell him.

"You do sound tired just be careful and call me if you need to." He reminds me.

"I promise." I yawn into the phone.

"Get some rest I'll call you tomorrow." He says.

I hang up, take a hot shower, eat cold pizza for dinner and go to bed. When I wake up the next morning they're gone at work, I must have been really tired because I slept over twelve hours. Since I cleaned all day yesterday I spend the day relaxing in my room until I hear the front door open just after two. The steps on the stairs are too heavy to be my mom's and know it's not my dad. I slip on my shoes, grab my purse and get ready to go just as I hear a knock on my door.

"Clare, you home?" Just as I thought it's Tim's voice and even through the door I can hear the lust in it.

I open my window and climb down the trellis, have I mentioned that I'm glad Darcy taught me how to sneak out early? I go around to the front and start walking, pulling out my phone to call Owen but he doesn't answer. I'm already heading in the direction of Adam's so that's where I go.

**(ADAM)**

Drew picks me up from Eli's and we go home to find Clare on the sofa in the basement.

"Are you okay what happened?" I ask.

"I'm fine; Tim came home without my mom there and came straight to my room knocking on the door to see if I was home. I climbed out the window and couldn't get a hold of Owen so I came straight here." She says nonchalantly like she was out and just decided to drop by and didn't just narrowly escape the hands of pedophile.

Drew and I on the other hand are both close to seething. "He came home when he knew you were alone!" "He went straight to your room!" We exclaim together.

"And I left the house before he knew I was home relax guys. Owen will call and I know he won't let me go home tonight, not after that. I came straight here like I said I would." She shrugs.

I don't understand how she can be so carefree about the situation, the guy came home to rape her I'm sure of it. She doesn't want to talk about it though so we drop it and Drew and I start playing video games. Drew's phone is the first to ring, it's Bianca and she says she's coming over to hang out since she can't go out tonight, she's grounded for coming in after curfew. As soon as Drew hangs up with her Owen calls Clare.

"I'm at Adam's and I'm fine." She says into the phone, I can hear Owen but can't quite make out what he says although I'm guessing it's along the lines of him asking what happened. "I'll tell you when you get here; I don't want you driving angry." She replies, I hear Owen grumble a little and then they hang up.

Owen and Bianca arrive at the same time and come through the door together. Bianca situates herself on my brother's lap and Owen comes over to Clare.

"Okay so what happened?" He asks looking her over.

"Tim came home while her mom was still at work and went right to her room, she went out the window and when she couldn't get a hold of you she came over here like she said she would but she doesn't seem to think it's a big deal." I answer for her and she grimaces at me slightly.

"I went out the window before he knew I was home, he didn't even see me." She says.

"He didn't go there while your mom was still at work to take you to lunch Clare!" Owen practically yells.

"I know and I got out and called you and came here, I'm fine." She argues. Owen gets up and starts heading for the door, Clare leaps up and grabs his arm. "Where are you going?" She inquires.

"To kill him." Owen says flatly.

"Owen let it go; I'll sleep at your house tonight." She says.

He still looks pissed but she gets him to sit on the sofa again. We spend most of the afternoon playing video games, Bianca leaves at 4:30 to get home before her aunt. Mom gets home a short time later and invites Clare and Owen to stay for dinner so they do.

"You two seem to be hanging out a lot lately; I didn't realize you were such good friends." Mom comments to Clare and Owen when we start eating.

"We've only been good friends since the beginning of summer. I was at this party and Owen saved me from a drunk idiot that was hitting on me. We started hanging out after that, he keeps me safe at parties and such." Clare tells her.

"Well that was very gallant of you Owen; I guess you really aren't as bad as I thought." Mom remarks.

"Mom I told you he apologized for the door." I snap.

"I really do feel bad about that Mrs. Torres I like Adam and I swear I would never do anything like that again. I'm not a jerk anymore." He says rather humbly.

"Well seeing as the boys have forgiven you and you have been good to Clare who is almost like one of my own I suppose I can forgive you too." Mom smiles.

"Thank you Ma'am." Owen says.

"Can the four of us go out tonight Mom? Me and Adam did all our chores." Drew asks.

"Clare and I were gonna go to a party in Forrest Hill." Owen says.

"How'd you find out about a party in Forrest Hill?" I ask since it's one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Toronto.

"Owen knows about all the parties." Clare says for him.

"Your parents are okay with it Clare?" Mom asks in a dubious voice.

"Dad moved out and Mom's too busy with her new boyfriend to pay any attention to what I do anymore." Clare says a little sadly and Owen puts his arm around her.

"Okay but no drinking and Drew you drive you and your brother and I want you both home by one." Mom says.

"Yes Ma'am." We reply in unison and Clare laughs.

After dinner we all clean up and then leave for this party Owen knows about, Drew and I following in his car. The house where the party is at is huge, probably twice the size of ours. We walk in with Owen and Clare and are greeted by a very perky girl that sort of reminds me of Jenna and who you just know is a cheerleader.

"Hi we're gonna play seven minutes in heaven later put your names in the hats. Write your last initial if your name is common." She says.

Clare starts to write down her name and Owen grabs her wrist. "No!"

"Why not?" She asks and he just gives her a look. "I've played before you know I'm not as innocent as I look." She says.

"I'm well aware of that." He replies.

"Come one we'll all play, it's just kissing and anyway Adam could use some action." Drew says and I smack him in the back of the head.

Owen sighs but lets Clare write down her name and then the rest of us do. We go into the actual party which seems to mostly be in the giant living room area and the backyard. We grab some sodas and sit down on the sofa together. My brother not surprisingly gets hit on almost immediately he smiles and flirts back but does tell the girls he's taken. Owen is also getting scoped out and I'm not the only one that notices.

"Those girls are giving you the double o." Clare remarks and we all look at her.

"Double o?" Owen asks first.

"Once over." She explains and we all nod.

"Then maybe I should make it obvious that I'm taken." Owen says.

"But you aren't, not really." She counters and he looks at her. "We pretend to be a couple at parties so guys won't hit on me and with your family but your family isn't here and I could have Adam or Drew pretend to be my boyfriend this time." She points out and loops her arm through mine.

Owen actually looks seriously hurt by this suggestion and doesn't seem to have a response. Then Clare pulls me up off the sofa insisting we dance and I go with her.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"He always stays with me and you saw those girls checking him out. We have an easy out clause in our deal if one of us meets somebody we really want to be with. Sometimes I feel like he's not using it because he feels obligated to keep me safe." She shrugs.

"I doubt that's the case Clare he really cares about you and he looked hurt." I tell her.

"I just don't want…" she starts and then bites her lip before finishing.

"Just don't want what?" I ask but she only shakes her head. I grab her hand and pull her into a hallway that's fairly empty. "What is it Clare?" I ask again.

"I like him Adam." She admits softly.

"Okay so?" I question.

"So he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to get hurt or lose him as a friend. His house is my safe place right now, I can't lose that and I don't want to lose him. I'd rather have him as a friend and fake boyfriend than not at all." She confesses.

"Clare you sleep in his bed I think there's a good chance he feels the same way." I argue.

"We sleep in the same bed because his family thinks we're dating." She counters.

"Then why is he so protective of you?" I ask.

"He's just protective, it's not just me." She replies but doesn't go into specifics.

"Yeah okay go back there and sit on, what do you call him? Hubby Boyfriend, yeah go sit on Hubby Boyfriends lap so he doesn't look so hurt." I insist to her.

Not giving her a choice I take her hand and we start walking back to the sofa when she stops.

"He doesn't look so hurt to me." She says pointing to the sofa and we see three girls on it now.

Two are sitting where we were sitting one flirting with Drew and the other flirting with Owen and on the arm rest next to Owen is the third also flirting with Owen. The two flirting with Owen are the two that were giving him the double o as Clare put it.

"They're just talking; look one of them is flirting with Drew too." I remark.

"I like Drew but he isn't exactly known for being monogamous." She retorts, she turns around and walks over to a guy sitting in an arm chair. "Dance with me." She demands.

The guys looks her over, smiles and goes with her to dance, I call after her but she ignores me and I start to lose her in the crowd. So I go up the steps to keep an eye on her, I lean on the banister and watch her and the guy dance through a couple of songs and then go to the bar. He gets a beer and she gets a wine cooler, I know she's been tipsy before and Drew says she gets super flirty so this should be interesting. When she downs the entire wine cooler in a couple of minutes I figure I should keep a closer eye on her.

"Can you make a grasshopper?" She asks the bartender, he shakes his head and she pouts.

"I can make you a strawberry margarita though." He offers and she smiles.

"Clare what are doing?" I question as I see the bartender pour way too much alcohol in the blender.

"Having fun." She shrugs.

"What's it to you scrawny?" Asks the guy she was dancing with.

She gets mad and hits the guy on the arm as hard as she can, she must not be tipsy yet because she hit really hard. "Be nice Adam is my best friend." She scolds linking her arm with mine again. The guy tending bar hands her a very tall glass with a straw and she takes it and takes a sip, then puckers her face and shivers a little. "Do margaritas always taste like that?" She asks.

"No he put in too much alcohol give me cup." I request.

"No." She says and then takes a huge gulp through the straw, sucking down a good third of the cup.

"Holy shit!" Remarks the guy she was dancing with.

She lets go of the straw and squeezes her eyes shut. "Ow brain freeze!" She whines.

"I'll warm up your mouth Sexy." Says dancing guy and then he kisses her hard, even from where I am I see him forcefully shove his tongue down her throat.

She starts hitting him and I pull at him. "Get the fuck off of her!" I demand as I pull him away and shove at him.

Clare is now giggling and I walk her to sofa but neither Owen nor Drew is there, we sit down and she goes back to sipping her margarita.

"Clare give me the drink." I insist but she shakes her head. "I'll get you another one with less alcohol." I try.

"But I like this one and it's almost gone now, I'm going outside." She says in one breath and gets up.

I follow her outside and she finishes her drink and starts giggling at everything. A guy comes over and asks her to dance and she starts to get up but I pull her back and she ends up in my lap.

"She's taken." I tell the guy, he shrugs and walks off.

"You're cute Adam." She says in a flirty voice while running her fingers through my hair.

Drew wasn't kidding when he said super flirty it's like someone took my sweet best friend and replaced her with Alli and Bianca in one person! This could be dangerous and I don't think I'm equipped to handle her on my own.

"You're tipsy Clare." I reply trying to get her off my lap but she only puts her arms around my neck and holds tightly.

"You want to try my mint lip gloss it tingles when we kiss." She giggles.

"When we…I love you but I am not kissing you!" I state and then I see Drew not far away. "ANDREW!" I holler and Clare giggles again.

Drew comes right over and gives me an odd look, I'm guessing because Clare is in my lap.

"What did she drink?" He questions sitting down by us.

"First she downed a wine cooler then they made her a margarita with way too much alcohol." I inform my brother pointing to her now empty cup.

He picks it up, sniffs it and slides his finger along the inside before tasting a little and then he makes the pucker face. "Jesus and she drank the whole thing?" He asks.

"Yeah where's Owen?" I ask.

"Dancing last I saw." Drew tells me.

Clare turns in my lap to face Drew and grabs his shirt with both hands. "Andrew it isn't nice to flirt with other girls when B is at home all sad and alone." Clare scolds him.

"I was only dancing; I promise I've been a good boy." He assures her.

She sort of twists her mouth and then relaxes a little but doesn't let go of his collar. "Well okay if you promise." She says and then she gets really excited like she just had a great idea. "We should do body shots!" She exclaims letting go of Drew's collar and hopping off my lap.

We both grab her and pull her back down. "No." We say in unison.

"TIME FOR SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Yells some guy.

Clare gets up again and so do me and Drew and we start walking in with everyone else.

"Maybe you shouldn't play." I say to Clare when we're inside.

"Okay first girl is Annie C." The hostess says and we see a shapely redhead that looks a little like a real life version of Jessica Rabbit get up and stand by the hostess. "And the first guy is Owen." The hostess finishes.

"I'm playing." Clare says firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two can go into the guest room at the back of the hall, Jenny you time them." Our hostess instructs and Owen walks back with the girl but I do see him looking around before he does presumably for Clare. "We have three rooms down here so next girl is Deedee says our hostess and the guy is Drew T."

"Keep an eye on Hot Legs." Drew says leaving us.

"Drew…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Relax Adam I'm not going to do anything with her." He assures me.

They go back down the hallway and some guy goes back to time them. "Okay last couple for this round is Clare E. and J.D." Our hostess says.

Clare leaves my side and I see the guy she was paired with is the bartender that plied her with too much alcohol.

"I'll time them." I state walking back with them and the hostess shrugs.

Clare goes giggling into the last bedroom with the J.D. guy, he closes the door and I set a timer on my phone. I look down the hall to see the other kids that are timing looking at their phones too. Less than a minute into their time I hear Clare shriek and I try and open the door but it's locked.

"Get off of me!" I hear Clare call.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell while banging on it.

A second later both the other doors open and Owen and Drew appear and come to my side.

"What's…" Owen starts but Clare shrieks again.

"Stop!" She shrieks.

Owen tries the handle and when it doesn't open he kicks the door in easily, like Bruce Lee karate kicks it, it was cool! Clare is on the bed with her shirt pushed up and her skirt pushed up. J.D. backs away but Owen is beyond furious, I go straight to Clare and she starts fixing her clothes and wipes the two tears running down her cheeks away. Owen grabs J.D. and punches him so hard he goes unconscious.

"Oh my god my door!" Our hostess exclaims.

"He can pay for it when he wakes up; he's the one that made her a margarita that was eighty percent alcohol." I tell her.

Owen looks ready to kill him again at this news but Drew grabs his arm.

"Let's go back to our house." Drew says.

Owen comes over and we pull Clare up and then he picks her up and we go out to the cars.

"Are you okay?" Owen asks looking her over.

"I'm okay he didn't do anything he only tried, I told him all I wanted to do was kiss but he pushed me onto the bed and started trying to get my shirt off. I screamed and you guys came in a minute later." She says.

"You were going to kiss him?" Owen questions looking hurt again.

"And what exactly were you doing in the bedroom with that redhead?" She asks in an accusatory tone.

"Kissing," Owen admits and Clare looks angry, "barely our mouths weren't even open." He adds quickly.

"You guys coming to our house?" Drew asks.

"And you have a girlfriend Andrew you shouldn't have played." She snaps at him.

"I didn't even touch that girl I told her I had a girlfriend and she thought it was sweet and we were going to make it look like we'd been kissing and then I heard Adam yell. I didn't cheat on Bianca, so no lecturing Hot Legs." He tells her.

She gives him a look but relaxes. "I don't want your mom to see me tipsy you guys might get in trouble." She says.

"Okay we'll call you tomorrow." I say and hug her then look at Owen. "Take care of her." I tell him.

"You know I will." He nods.

"Get some sleep Hot Legs." Drew says as he hugs her goodbye.

Drew and I get in the car, they get into Owen's and we wave to them when they head in another direction to drive to Owen's.

**(OWEN)**

"You can just take me home." She says after we wave goodbye to Drew and Adam when our paths diverge.

"Are you insane?! I am not taking you to your place where Tim probably is especially when you're drunk." I tell her and my voice comes out harsh.

"Getting attacked sobered me up pretty quickly." She shoots back and I glower at her.

"Why'd you even drink?" I ask.

"I'm allowed to drink." Is her only response.

"Yeah but I should have been told." I remind her.

"This time Adam kept me safe." She says.

Seeing the Dot come into view I pull over. "Stay in the damn car." I instruct.

She crosses her arms but doesn't say anything; I get out and go in and to the counter. I look through the window but I can't see her in the dark car from the lighted café.

"What can I get you Owen?" Fitz asks and I look over at him.

"Black coffee." I order.

I swear he's always the one working, does he never go home? He gives me a look but rings it up and I put money on the counter.

"You don't drink your coffee black." He comments as he pours the coffee.

"My girlfriend drank too much at a party." I tell him.

He shrugs and hands me the coffee and I go back out to the car and hand the cup to Clare. She drinks it all by the time we get home and we go in through my private entrance. She doesn't say anything just grabs her pajamas and goes to the washroom to get ready for bed. I put on a movie and when she gets out of the washroom I go in and get ready for bed, when I return she's fast asleep. I undress and put on clean boxers and get in bed, watching her sleep but I'm still riled up after fighting with her and wanting to kill that guy for attacking her, it takes me hours of watching bad late night movies before I fall asleep.

**(CLARE)**

"Oh my head!" I gripe as I sit up upon waking late in the morning.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised Adam said that ass hole made you a really strong drink." Owen tells me as he sits up next to me. "Stay put I'll go get you some aspirin and water." He says with a yawn.

He gets out of bed and I lay back down, propping my pillows up a little. Owen returns handing me the aspirin and a bottle of water. I take the aspirin and drink a bunch of the water as he gets back in bed.

"Thanks," I say.

"So how much do you remember about last night?" He asks.

"Everything, I wasn't that drunk even if my margarita was eighty percent alcohol. Thanks for kicking the door down to save me by the way." I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"I told you I will always protect you, even if you're not going to tell me you're drinking." He replies.

"I couldn't find you and anyway Adam stayed close." I tell him.

He seems to grumble something into his pillow but he hands me the remote as he falls asleep again. I switch on the TV and Owen sleeps for another two hours until my phone rings and it wakes him up.

"Hey Adam." I say into the phone.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asks.

"How's the hangover Hot Legs?" Drew hollers in the background.

"Mostly tired, I took some aspirin and my head feels better but I'm feeling pretty lethargic." I tell him.

"You're at Owen's right?" Adam asks.

"Yes he refused to take me home." I tell him.

"Good, get some rest I know Owen will take care of you." Adam says.

I say goodbye to Adam as Owen gets out of bed, he returns with a bowl of potato chips and soda apparently for breakfast since he just woke up, it's almost two but it's still technically breakfast. He offers me some but I'm not hungry. With the exception of getting food, I do eventually eat something, and to use the washroom we stay in bed all day watching movies and TV. Around nine that night I decide I should shower and I get out of bed grabbing some clothes and going to the washroom. When I return Owen is on top of the bed and has gotten dressed as well.

Having spent all day in bed we're awake most of the night but having been in his room all day we go outside around midnight and sit on the swing. Both of us are very silent, I don't want to talk about last night's party as I'm sure it will lead to another fight. We just sit there looking at the moon and stars while Owen gently rocks the swing back and forth with his feet. Around four we go back inside but we're not tired yet so Owen puts in a video game and after about an hour of watching him play I fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

"I can't believe I'm taking you to another party after the other night." I remark as we drive to said party.

"I promise not to drink this time." She assures me.

"Maybe we should have brought Drew and Adam along just in case." I remark only slightly kidding.

"Drew is out with Bianca and Adam is going with Eli to the movies. Adam called while you were in the shower." She informs me.

At Eli's name I tense as always. The party is near North Park so I don't anticipate seeing anyone we know. I park down the street since there's already a ton of cars outside the house. I go in with my arm around her shoulders so no one gets any ideas. The small house is pretty crowded and we push our way through the people, there's very loud music and the base is shaking the walls of the house.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask her over the music and she nods.

We walk to the makeshift bar area and I get us two sodas, then I put my arm around her escort her to the seating area where we sit. After a short time she wants to dance and of course I oblige, so we set down our sodas and go outside where the dance floor seems to be. We dance through three fast songs and one slow song when I put my hands at the small of her back. Suddenly I feel like we're being watched and I look around the crowd but I don't see anyone. After the slow song we go back inside and sit on the sofa again, finishing our sodas.

"I'm kind of hungry." She says.

"Then lets find you some food," I say pulling her up.

We walk to the kitchen where there's some chips and other basic party foods, she gets a plate and starts filling it and I do the same.

"Never thought I'd see the two of you together." Comes the voice of none other than Anya McPherson.

I had the biggest crush on her up until a few weeks ago when I fell for Clare, still seeing Anya makes me freeze.

"Hey Anya," Clare says and I hear a hint of what I think is sadness in her voice, "we're not really together. See I was at this party, this drunk guy hit on me and Owen got him to go away. Now we're friends and that's all." Clare tells her.

I feel so hurt by Clare's words as she assures Anya we're nothing more than friends.

"Oh." Is Anya's reply.

"I thought you were going away to the army?" I question.

"I don't leave for basic until next month, it's only six weeks and then I'm back before I find out where I'm being stationed." Anya informs us.

"You two probably want to catch up, I'll eat outside." Clare says and starts to walk away but I catch her arm.

"I'm not leaving you after the last party." I insist to her and pull her to the sofa.

Anya follows us and we all sit on the sofa me between the girl I used to have a major crush on and the girl I'm now in love with who seems to be trying to get rid of me. Have I mentioned how someone up there hates me?

"So you two go to parties a lot? I saw you dancing outside." Anya says.

"_I knew someone was watching us!"_

"After that first party Owen said he would come with me to parties to keep other guys from hitting on me." Clare tells her but she's leaving out a lot and I want to know why.

"Is that why he walked in with his arm around you?" Anya asks.

"_Do I detect a hint of jealousy in her voice? Too late, you had your chance and you didn't want me and now I'm in love with someone better."_

"Yeah it's just so other guys think we're together and don't hit on me." Clare tells her.

"That's awfully nice of you Owen, really very chivalrous in a way." Anya says in a flirty voice draping her arm on my shoulder.

"I have to use the washroom." Clare says quickly, getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

"I had no idea you were so…honorable." Anya says.

"Yeah well I asked you out more than once and you always turned me down." I remind her.

"I was wrong; I should have given you a chance." She coos and moves so that she's straddling my lap and facing me with her arms around my neck.

"What are doing? I'm here with Clare?" I tell her pulling her arms from around my neck.

"Yeah but you aren't like together right? Clare said you were just friends." She remarks in coquettish voice.

"No but…"

I don't even get to finish before she smashes her lips to mine and even though I will hate myself to the day I die for this I kiss her back. I'm a guy and the second she was kissing me I started thinking with the wrong head, my eyes closed and my lips started moving. Then the right head takes over and I open my eyes only to see Clare watching us with a horrified look on her face. She runs for the door and I pull Anya off of me, setting her on the sofa.

"Clare!" I call pushing my way through everyone and running after her.

I see her weave her way through everyone and run out the door. I just start shoving people out of the way and get out the door catching up with her just as she reaches the sidewalk.

"Clare…"

She cuts me off and turns down the sidewalk. "Go back to Anya I know you still like her. It's called and easy out clause because it's supposed to be easy." She insists and I can hear that she's crying. I grab her arm and turn her so she's facing me. "Just go back to Anya I know she's the one you want. I'm fine go…"

I pick her up and cut her off by ensnaring her lips in a passionate kiss, she relaxes puts her arms around my neck and starts kissing me back. Her lips part, my tongue goes in and dances with hers as my arms slide around her back so I can hold her up better. For the first time in all the times we've kissed we're kissing with real passion and fervor. After a couple of minutes we part mostly to breathe but I do have something to tell her.

"Shut the hell up will you. You're the one I want. I'm in love with you." I declare.

"I'm in love with you too." She smiles and attaches her lips to mine again.

**Y'all better be screaming for joy and doing the happy dance right now!**

**Update soon from right here.**


	21. In My Room

**Ch. 21 In My Room**

**(CLARE)**

I really did not want to part my lips from Owen but I needed to breathe so I did pull my lips away but with a huge smile on my face.

"Let's go home." Owen said also with a huge smile on his face.

He kept holding me and carried me to the car, unlocking the passenger door and putting me in. He drives home fairly fast and even though there's lights on in the great room we still go in through his private entrance. He locks the outside door as I drop my purse on his desk then closes his bedroom door as I sit on the bed. Owen picks me up and places me on his lap and I place my arms around his neck.

"You know what the best part is about us being an actual couple and not a fake one?" He asks me with an impish grin.

"What's that?" I question.

"I can do this," he says and then connects his lips with mine briefly, "without needing anyone to be watching and the only reason I need is that you're my girlfriend."

With that he lays me back on his bed and I kick off my shoes as his lips latch onto mine. He licks across my lower lip and I open my mouth slightly to allow his tongue in. I feel him kick off his shoes and he keeps kissing me while he hops over me and lays on his side next to me, I turn on my side and put my arms around his neck his arms go around my lower back pressing me to him. I can feel the bulge in his pants and I don't even get nervous. Every few minutes we pull away for a deep breath and then bring our lips back together. We kiss for hours, I have no idea when we actually got home but it's almost one when we stop. We only stopped because I yawned, I would have happily kissed him all night but I know there will be lots more kissing.

"We should get some sleep Dad's company picnic is tomorrow." Owen says. We untangle from each other so we can get off the bed and I go to the dresser getting out my pajamas and start walking to the washroom when Owen grabs me from behind and kisses my neck. "Where are you going?" He inquires.

"To the washroom to change and get ready for bed." I tell him.

"You can change in here." He says.

"I love you but I'm not ready to change in front of you." I inform him.

"You saw me naked." He retorts.

"In the washroom mirror because you didn't close the washroom door all the way." I remind him.

"Fine go change but hurry back." He sort of grumbles.

I go to the washroom put on my PJ's, brush my teeth, wash my face and then leave the washroom to find Owen leaning against the wall waiting. He smiles when he sees me and he's already stripped to his boxers and I smile at the sight.

"I have to brush my teeth." He says and then kisses me before going into the washroom and he leaves the door open again.

I walk back to his room with a permanent smile affixed to my lips because I am in love. I know for sure that I was never even close to this with K.C. and while I did love Eli in a way it was not like this at all, this feeling of being lighter than air and like the world is all cotton candy and rainbows. I am thoroughly, entirely in love with Owen Milligan and he is in love with me! I get in bed and wait for him, he comes in a minute later, turning off his light, closing his door and getting in bed with me. He lies on his back; I roll over on my side put my head on his chest and lay my arm over his stomach. He puts his arms around me and kisses my head.

"You want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Mmmm uh uh." I shake my head.

"You wanna make out some more?" He asks.

I don't answer just prop myself up on my arm and capture his lips. After another hour or so of lots and lots of kissing we finally break apart to go to sleep. I lay my head back on his chest and he wraps his arms around me and soon we fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

I wake up to Clare still in my arms, something I have done most mornings recently but this morning is different. We're in love, truthfully we've probably been in love with each other for a while but we were too scared to admit it to the other. She wakes up at the same time, looks up at me and smiles; I smile back and kiss her gently.

"Good morning Beautiful." I say when I pull my lips from hers.

"Morning Hubby Boyfriend," she giggles.

I grimace at her for still calling me that but kiss her again. "Come on let's go have breakfast." I insist pulling her up.

Knowing that my parents are actually home today and awake as it's after ten I pull on a pair of shorts before we go out to the kitchen, walking out with my arm around Clare. Mom actually made breakfast and left it out for us as we're the last ones up. I get out the plate of pancakes mom left to keep warm in the oven while Clare makes us coffee and we sit down. There's whipped cream on the table to top the pancakes and I just can't resist.

"I've been wanting to do this for a couple weeks now." I tell her as I pick up the canister.

"Wanting to do…" she starts but stops when I spray the whipped cream on her chest just above her pajama top. "You've already done that." She giggles.

"Yeah but not this." I reply and lick it off of her.

"Ahh Owen!" She squeals.

"What I can do that now?" I shrug.

"Technically no one was stopping you before." She smiles coyly.

"You may not have stopped me before but you would have run home the first chance you got." I say and she doesn't argue.

We eat pretty quickly not saying much but smiling and watching each other a lot. When we're done we get up and take our plates to the sink, she tries to turn around but I trap her with my arms and apprehend her lips in a kiss. She puts her hands on my shoulders and parts her lips sliding her tongue out to meet mine.

"Geez did you two get shot by cupid again or something." Tris teases and I break away from Clare to glare at him.

"We uh said I love you last night." She tells him with a smile and slightly blushing cheeks.

"Aww you two are totes adorable, you're so getting married." Tris says.

"Umm I'm gonna go shower." Clare sort of laughs.

She slips under my arm and I follow her back to my room, she starts heading for the closet to get clothes but I grab her and pull her to the bed.

"You don't need a shower, let's go back to bed." I insist.

"I do need a shower and we have to leave for the picnic soon." She argues.

"Fine can I shower with you then?" I ask hopefully.

"Owen," she giggles, "Eli and I never got past kissing and sharing a bed with you was farther than I ever got with Eli."

"It better be." I say in a firm voice, glowering a little and tensing at Eli's name.

She gently brushes her lips to mine and I relax. "We'll work up to showering together." She smiles. I sigh but let go of her so she can start getting clothes and I lay on the bed. "You know," she says turning to me when she has all her clothes, "it's funny I'm so happy and I feel like I should be telling people that we're together but your parents already know, I mean they thought we were dating before. So do my parents, not that they care but they know. So do the kids at the ravine and Sherry, Cinder, Scott and Tommy."

"We could announce it on facerange." I suggest.

"Let's not." She shakes her head with an interesting look on her face.

"You embarrassed by me or something Hot Legs?" I ask.

She comes over and gives me a quick and soft kiss. "Not at all but I don't know how most of my friends will react, you haven't exactly been nice to them all in the past and you have to admit before a few weeks ago it never entered your mind that we'd even go out let alone fall in love. Don't you think your friends are going to think we're crazy? Julian didn't even know my name." She says.

"I guess you're right." I sigh.

"There are three people that we should probably tell though; Adam, Drew and Bianca. They are the only ones that knew about our deal and the whole fake couple thing we should probably tell them we're a real one now." She points out.

"I still say we should just go back to bed." I say pulling her onto the bed again.

"Owen." She says in a scolding tone.

"Okay okay go shower, I'll call Drew and see if we can come over after the picnic." I sigh letting her up but lightly smack her butt as she walks away.

She just looks back at me biting her lip and I really want to pull her back into the bed but I restrain myself, at least she really is a hundred percent mine now. I take it back someone up there loves me. When I hear the washroom door close I grab my phone from the desk and call Drew.

"What's up?" Drew asks when he answers the phone.

"What are you, B and Adam up to tonight? Around seven or eight?" I ask.

"I don't know?" Drew says.

"Then can we come over for a bit?" I question.

"Sure Mom and Dad are going to some dinner thing tonight so anytime after six should be good." Drew tells me.

"See you tonight then, later." I say and hang up.

Clare's still in the shower so I switch on the TV until I hear it shut off. She takes forever to come out and eventually I lose patience and I go knock on the door.

"I need to shower too." I call through the door.

She opens the door with her mouth twisted at me. "Just a second, I'm drying my hair and then I'll do my makeup in your room." She says.

"Why don't you just do them both in here while I shower?" I query as I take her waist, pick her up and move her away from the door so I can get in.

"I don't think I have a choice." She kind of laughs.

"What you're my girlfriend now, actual real girlfriend and everything and besides you've already seen me which I still don't think is fair." I gripe lightly.

She gives me a sideways look and I turn on the shower setting it to the temperature I like and I look back at her. She's wearing a blue green summer dress with a low neckline and blow drying her hair so it's straight. I just stand there watching her until she looks over at me.

"Are you going to shower Hubby Boyfriend or just stand there watching me?" She asks.

I scowl at her slightly and start taking off my shorts and boxers, she glances over at me her cheeks turn red, she bites her lip and looks away. I laugh and get in the shower as there's a glass door she is very careful not to look over, it's kind of amusing and quite adorable. After she dries her hair she takes her makeup to my room to put it on. I shower quickly and get out wrapping a towel around my waist to go to my room and dress.

"I think you just want me to see you naked because you know what it does to me." She comments.

I look over at her with a cocked eyebrow; she's sitting at my desk and go up behind her putting my arm around her chest and kissing her neck.

"And what does it do to you hmm?" I inquire.

She giggles but before she can answer my dad yells for us that we're leaving in ten minutes so I leave her to get dressed although I'd rather keeping kissing her neck.

**(CLARE)**

I'm sitting in the back seat of Eric's very nice car on our way to his company picnic. I sit between Tristan and Owen, the former has his arm around me and I'm surprisingly nervous. Last time I was this nervous was when I first met his family and we weren't really a couple then. I'm not meeting any of his family this time just Eric's co-workers and their families but this is our first outing as a couple, a real one. I look at Owen he smiles at me and kisses me gently, I smile when he takes his lips from mine and I lean against him. Eric parks a short time later and I sit up to look out the window, we're at a large park and I see a very large gathering of people just ahead which I assume is the company picnic. We all get out and Owen puts his arm around my waist as we start walking to the group of people.

"Eric glad you make it, get you out of that office for a few hours." A tall man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes greets coming up to us and shaking Eric's hand before turning to Wendy and kissing her cheek. "Wendy lovely as always and is this Tristan you're growing up into a fine young man. Owen good to see you and who is this beautiful creature?" The man asks smiling at me.

"Robert this is my girlfriend Clare." Owen introduces me.

"It's nice to meet you." I say politely as he shakes my hand.

"You too it's about time Owen got a girlfriend, well come on in and enjoy the party." Robert says and we follow him into the gathering of people.

In the next ten minutes I meet at least twenty people most of which work with Eric, almost all of them say the same thing about it being time that Owen has a girlfriend after the first five people say it he gets tense and I reach up and kiss him every time someone says it. Eventually people stop greeting us and we go to the BBQ area to get food. There's picnic tables but also blankets and we sit on a blanket to eat. We don't eat for long before more people come over to say hi and talk, I'm starting to feel slightly out of place as Eric's been with the company for fifteen years and so they've all seen Owen and Tristan grow up and I'm totally new to this group. Owen puts his arm around me though and then everything is fine.

Even though he took twice the amount of food as me Owen finishes before I do, he must have been really hungry and when he finishes he lays on his back on the blanket and puts his head on my lap. I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair and see Owen's parents smiling at us. When Owen's parents are done eating they get up to go socialize and we get up to throw away our plates.

"Hey Owen you want to play Frisbee with us?" A girl around our age asks and she's sort of flirting.

"Thanks but I'd rather sit on the blanket with my girlfriend." Owen says putting his arm around me and now the girl sort of glares at me but Owen doesn't seem to notice. "Clare that's Jessica she's the daughter of Greg one of the marketers." Owen introduces us and then escorts me back to the blanket.

"They had strawberry shortcake for dessert so I got you guys some because I know how you loooove whipped cream." Tris says with a teasing smile.

Owen gives him a look and Tristan walks away laughing, we sit down on the blanket and I take one of the strawberries, swirl it in the whipped cream and feed it to Owen. He smiles and does the same to me, he then sticks his finger in the whipped cream to coat my lips with it and lick it off and I see the glint in his eye that tells me this will quickly progress so when he sticks his finger back in the whipped cream I lick it off his finger before he can put it anywhere else on me.

"We're in public behave." I warn him.

"But I don't want to, you're my girlfriend and I can do things to you without needing a reason other than that." He says in a sort of whiny voice but it's still sweet and I kiss him.

"Let's save the whipped cream fights for your house." I say.

He huffs but gives in and we do actually eat the rest of our dessert although there is more feeding strawberries to each other.

"Owen they're getting ready for the touch football game." Eric says approaching us with another man and a boy around our age, the guys son I assume as they look very similar.

"You can watch me from the sidelines with Mom and Tris." Owen says standing and pulling me up.

We start walking to a nearby field and I get introduced to the man and the boy.

"Score lots of touchdown's Hubby Boyfriend." I smile when we reach the field.

He gives me a lopsided smile and lifts me up by the waist to kiss me before putting me down again. "CHEER NICE AND LOUD FOR ME HOT LEGS!" He calls as I start walking to stand with his mom and Tris.

I freeze and look back at him with a glower on my face, he blows me a kiss and I have to laugh. I stand by Wendy and Tristan and they're both giving me about the same look, which is either for the kiss or the nickname.

"Hot Legs suits you." Tristan smiles.

Wendy just gives me a smile as the game begins; Owen and Eric are on the red team but I've been to two whole football games in my life and I don't remember the names of all the positions or what they do as Spinner explained that all to me two years ago. Oh well I'm really just watching Owen anyway.

"Go Owen whoooo!" I scream when Owen gets the ball and starts running for the goal. He makes the goal and I scream louder.

"So how long have you and Owen been dating?" Jessica asks me.

"Since the beginning of summer but we go to the same school." I tell her.

"He always told me he didn't date, that he didn't want a girlfriend." She says in a slightly snide tone and I have a feeling she's had a crush on him for a while.

I don't blame her one little bit for having a crush but he's mine! I decide to ignore her and just cheer for Owen she seems to get the hint and walks away. Owen's team wins and I run out to the field and throw my arms around him, he picks me up and spins me around before our lips meet. After a couple more hours and lots of meeting people that work with Eric it's time to go, we stop for dinner on the way home and as soon as we're home we get in Owen's car to drive to Adam's. We go to the basement door as always, Owen walking behind me and Adam lets us in. I sit on the sofa next to Adam and Owen sits next to me but refrains from putting his arm around me or anything I think he's waiting to tell them.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Bianca asks.

"Actually before we do anything since you three are the only ones that know about our deal we thought you should know we're dating now. For real this time, we're actually a couple." I tell them and then Owen not only puts his arm around me but pulls me into his lap.

"Yeah I saw that one coming like two weeks ago when you two were sharing a tent on the beach and calling each other Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend." Bianca says.

"It's about goddamn time." Drew responds.

"Yeah even I figured you two would be dating soon before you left for the wedding." Adam tells us.

"His family already thought we were dating and my parents, not that they care and the kids from the ravine like Cody and Shelly but we're not telling anyone else yet. Most people didn't take it well that we were even hanging out." I apprise them.

"I won't tell Eli, I'm afraid of what he'd do but what about Alli and the others?" Adam inquires.

"Alli, Wes, Connor and Dave won't be back until right before school starts so I'll deal with it when I see them. Jenna and K.C. have Tyson and I haven't seen or heard from them in a few weeks." I inform them.

"So Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend I have to be home in a few hours because I'm still grounded so let's watch movies or something." Bianca insists.

"Movies sound good but nothing scary." I stipulate.

"But scaring you is so much fun." Drew says.

"Plus now that you're mine you can just cower in my arms the whole time." Owen tells me.

"I'm pretty sure she did that last time but I'll put on a comedy." Adam says.

Adam puts in a movie and I stay on Owen's lap for the movie, his lap is quite comfy.

"I have to use the washroom and we need snacks," Bianca announces pausing the movie and getting up.

"I'll make popcorn and grab snacks." Drew says.

"I'll help." Owen offers taking me off his lap.

"I told you he felt the same way about you." Adam insists when the others go upstairs, I grab the throw pillow next to me and smack him with it. "So how did it happen?" Adam asks.

I tell him about the party last night with Anya and how that led to our kiss and confession.

**(OWEN)**

"So now that you're a real couple how is sleeping in the same bed?" Drew sort of snickers when we get to the kitchen.

"Dude falling asleep with her in my arms all cuddled up to my chest, after a few hours of making out, was awesome!" I tell him as I grab some sodas from the fridge for everybody.

"Aside from making out a lot, anything else change now that you're official?" Drew asks as the popcorn starts popping.

"I don't need a reason or someone to be watching us to kiss her or hold her and all the stuff that I was cautious about before because I was afraid of scaring her off I don't have to be anymore. Like licking whipped cream off her chest for example." I enlighten Drew and he looks at me.

"Kinky." Bianca comments coming out of the washroom.

Drew puts the popcorn in two separate bowls, Bianca grabs a bag of chips and we go back downstairs. Adam and Clare are laughing about something but stop when we come down the stairs. I don't know if it's better or worse that her best friend is a guy and not a girl. We sit back down but since we're eating Clare doesn't get back on my lap. We finish the first movie and then Drew puts in another one, a scary one at which point Clare does get back in my lap and spends most of the movie with her head on my shoulder and my arms tightly around her. When that movie ends and Audra calls to say they'll be home soon we decide to go home as does Bianca. It's only a little after ten when we get back to my place but my parents are already upstairs in their room and Tris went to Tori's. We go down to my room, it's entirely dark in this part of the house and Clare is in front of me and when I shut the door to my room it becomes pitch black and she gasps a little.

"You're awfully jumpy, was it the movie or you afraid of me?" I ask walking to my bed and pulling her with me.

"I would never be afraid of you; I know you'll protect me." She says as she slides her arms around my neck and ensnares my lips in a kiss.

I slip my shoes off and I feel her shoes as they hit the floor next to my feet. Since her dress unzips in the back I start unzipping it slowly then slip the sleeves down her arms and pull the dress over her head, breaking form the kiss to do so and toss it toward the closet. I expect her to stop me at any minute but instead she pulls at my shirt and takes it off me. I lay her back on the bed and bring my lips to hers again, propping myself on one arm so I can kiss her and caress her stomach with my free hand. She's so soft, it's like silk, I want to touch her always, it's almost addicting the feel of her. I'm kissing her with fervor and I'm getting very turned on just kissing her and caressing her belly.

She may really be my girlfriend now but she still hasn't gone past making out and I know she's kinda of shy and cautious about it, so I'm not about to just start fondling her. I'm not going to ask either because she could feel pressured if I ask her or get too scared to do anything if we start talking about it. Instead I'll just experiment I'm pretty sure she'll speak up if I do something she doesn't want me to but even if she doesn't I know how to read her well enough by now, even in the dark, to know when she's nervous.

I start by taking my lips from hers and kissing down her neck and the top of her breasts above her bra. Her breathing hitches slightly and somehow I just know she's biting her lip, she moans a little and her hands come to my head her fingers combing through my hair. I move to kissing her belly and her back arches slightly, her moaning getting a little louder. Clare hasn't stopped me yet so the next time her back arches I move my hands under her and unhook her bra. I stop kissing her skin to take off her bra and now she gets nervous. She doesn't say anything but she tenses a little, and makes the slightest of scared whimpers. Her arms go to her chest and she covers her breasts, I stop everything, dropping her bra to the floor I move up again and lay on my side next to her.

"You okay? We can stop." I tell her, I have no desire to stop but my love for her far outweighs my horny self.

"I'm just nervous, I've never done this." She says a little timidly.

I kiss her softly and stroke her arm. "You don't have to do anything; we don't have to do anything if you want we'll just go to bed right now." I assure her and she kisses me again.

"Stay above the waist and I should be okay." She says.

"Clare I'll be perfectly happy just holding you all night." I tell her.

She puts her hand behind my head and pulls me into a kiss, a passionate loving kiss, her teeth gently tug at my bottom lip before her tongue snakes into my mouth and for once her tongue dominates mine. She's kissing me so hard and with so much feverish passion just the kiss is making me that much more aroused and then she pulls away.

"I know you would but I want to, I trust you. Sex is still scary and I don't know how much I'm ready for but I know you won't hurt me or do anything I don't want. I trust you, I love you Owen." She says to me.

It's amazing how simple word so commonly said every day when grouped together in the right order in a sentence can make your heart soar.

"I love you too Clare." I say it back almost as a whisper as I move a little.

I take her arms gently and take them from her breasts; I wish it wasn't dark so I could see them. She doesn't resist and her arms go to her sides. I don't want her to feel like she's being pinned so I let go of her arms and very softly place my lips on the supple skin of her breasts. She takes a sharp intake of breath and her back arches a little but she doesn't stop me. The skin on her breasts is just as soft as the rest of her skin, like succulent silk and I never want to stop touching her. For several minutes I kiss around her breasts lightly, then I gently graze my nose up to her nipple and it's hard. Moving slowly I open my mouth and envelope her nipple in between my lips. She makes a loud gasp then a moan as her back arches and her hands come to my head again. Swirling her nipple with my tongue and then gingerly sucking on it before I move on to the other to give it equal attention.

"Stop." She sort of whispers when I take my mouth from this nipple.

I move to lying next to her again, propped on my arm and stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and kisses me, softly but with much passion. "I'm fine, I just…" her sentence trails off and so I kiss her.

"It's fine I understand. I'll be right back I have to go take care of something in the washroom." I tell her starting to get up but she stops me.

"I want to help." She says.

"You don't have to." I tell her.

"I want to Owen." She tells me in a determined voice.

I get out of the remainder of my clothes and lie back on the bed. She lies on her side now, propped on her arm and I can feel the heat of her hand as it hovers above my skin, I gently take her wrist and guide her to the base of my throbbing erect dick. She makes a gentle oh sound when she touches me and I moan a little as her nimble fingers embrace me. Without any further direction Clare begins stroking and the feel of her delicately creamy skin feels fucking fantastic. I'm already pretty horny from kissing her and fondling her breasts so it only takes a few minutes before I'm ready to come, since I doubt she wants me to shoot all over her her first time I take over and take her hand away.

"Kiss me." I command softly and her lips are instantly on mine. I moan into the kiss as I climax and she's practically attacking my lips she's kissing me so hard. "I'll be back in a minute; I need to clean up a little." I tell her when I'm done.

I leave the dark room for the dark hall way and clean up as quickly as I can so I can get back to holding her. I expect her to be in pajamas when I go back to the bed but when I get under the covers and she turns over putting her head on my chest and draping her arm over me I'm pleasantly surprised to find she's still only wearing panties.

"You'll hold me all night won't you?" She whispers in a tiny yawn.

"Of course I will, I'm never letting you go again." I assure her.

"I love you Hubby Boyfriend." She says and I can feel her smile against my chest.

"I love you Hot Legs." I reply and kiss her head.

**Update Soon**


	22. Silver Naked Ladies

**Ch. 22 Silver Naked Ladies**

**(OWEN)**

The ringing of my phone woke us up early in the morning. I groaned and reached over Clare to grab it pausing briefly to kiss her lips before answering. She smiled and cuddled into me more, kissing my chest.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey it's Scott, you two hanging out with us today still?" He asks.

"Dude that's right, we totally forgot but yeah we're still hanging out. What are we doing?" I ask.

"Meet us on dock 12 at the marina at nine and wear swimsuits." Scott tells me.

"Cool we'll be there." I tell him and we hang up.

"Who was that?" Clare questions looking up and yawing against my skin.

"Scott, we're hanging out with them today remember?" I question.

She shakes her head and her hair tickles my skin. "Between the wedding, Tim and us I completely forgot." She says.

"Yeah I told him as much but told him we were coming. We're meeting them at the marina in an hour and he said to wear a swimsuit." I tell her.

"Mmmm I better get up then." She says, kissing my cheek and trying to get out of my arms but I won't let her.

"Don't get up yet." I insist pushing her to her back and pinning her arms above her head lightly.

"Owen." She giggles as I start kissing along her neck. "I have to get dressed." She argues pushing me away lightly.

"Why is it that now that I have you, you always seem to be running away when I try to kiss you?" I complain.

She links her arms around my neck and gives me a quick kiss. "I'm not running away I have to get dressed if we're meeting them in an hour. We'll have plenty of time to make out tonight when we get back. Besides he said to wear a swimsuit right and don't you always say you love how sexy I look in my bikini?" She asks.

"Good point, fine go get ready but you better make up for it when we get home." I tell her.

"I promise." She smiles and kisses me again.

I let her up and she grabs her swimsuit and a blue dress before going to the washroom. After she leaves the room I get up and change into some board shorts and a t-shirt. I go out to the hall closet and get a tote to put a change of clothes in and Clare comes out of the washroom dressed and ready to go. She looks gorgeous as always and smiles at me as she slips past me to go back to my room. Since Scott told us to wear swimsuits and to meet him at the dock I assume there will be sun and water involved so I grab towels and sunscreen before I go to my room and get shoes on. Clare puts a bra and panties in the bag to change into and it doesn't escape my attention that they're black and lacey.

"We should probably eat before we go." Clare points out.

"Good point, cereal okay?" I ask.

"Cereals fine." She smiles.

"Where are you kids off to so early on a Sunday?" Dad asks as he comes down the stairs.

"Meeting some friends at the marina, we'll probably be gone all day." I tell him.

"Have fun, I'll be at the office for a few hours. Mom's on a conference call upstairs." Dad tells us as he leaves.

Clare and I eat quickly and then get in the car to drive to the marina.

"You know I think we had better tell Scott, Cinder, Tommy and Sherry the truth about us. When I made up that story about how we met I didn't think we'd become friends with them." Clare tells me when we park at the marina.

"Yeah I was thinking about that last time we hung out with them before we became a real couple." I tell her as we get out and I grab our bag.

We walk down to dock twelve and see Scott and them waving at us.

"Hey so glad you guys could make it." Cinder smiles.

"We're taking my dad's speed boat out near the island where we can go swimming." Scott says after we all exchange greetings.

He punches in a code and the gate opens and we follow him down to a thirty foot speed boat. The kind with two seats up front, one to drive from, and benches all along the sides. You could easily fit a dozen people in the boat comfortably but there's only the six of us. There's even a tiny kitchen area with a small fridge, sink and counter. Scott gets on the boat first then he helps the girls on, I follow Clare on while Tommy unties the boat and Scott starts it up.

"Just put your bag here with ours and make yourselves comfortable, it takes about half an hour to get across the harbor." Sherry tells us as Tommy hops on and Scott pulls away from the dock.

"You guys might want to sit down; I'm going to start going fast." Scott warns us.

Tommy sits in what I guess could be considered the passenger seat. Clare and I sit in the back of the boat, I put my arm around her and she takes my other hand and interlaces our fingers. Cinder and Sherry sit behind their boyfriends and Scott speeds out as soon as we're past the marina. While he's driving there's so much wind and noise we can't really talk without shouting.

Scott stops the boat about forty minutes later just a couple miles off shore from the island. As soon as Scott anchors, and the boat is still aside from the small swells of the harbor, we three guys take off our shirts and shoes and the girls strip down to their bikinis and slip off their shoes. The girls all get out the sunscreen and start putting it on and after they give us looks we do the same once we're all thoroughly protected from the sun we put our sunglasses back on and lounge back on the comfy seats.

"We have something to tell you guys," Clare says and everyone looks at her. "We didn't meet at the beginning of summer. We go to the same school but we weren't friends and didn't really know each other at all. We've only really been dating since Friday night. See I was at this party just a few days before we met you guys. It was on the other side of town and I didn't know anybody, I was there alone and guys kept hitting on me. This one very drunk guy hit on me and Owen came to my rescue and got him to back off. Well after that we made this deal he would take me to parties and make sure I was safe and keep the unwanted guys away, he would pretend to be my boyfriend at parties. In exchange I would pretend to be his girlfriend for his family." She explains.

"So wait when we met you guys you weren't really dating?" Sherry asks and Clare shakes her head. "I never would have guessed, you guys were cuter together than most couples."

"We quickly became friends and then fell in love and were too afraid to tell each other. We finally confessed our feelings on Friday night and became a real couple, no more pretending. I hope you guys aren't mad, we didn't tell anyone and when we met you guys I never thought we'd be hanging out all summer or become such good friends." Clare confesses.

"Awww I think that's the sweetest story I've ever heard!" Sherry gushes.

"That is so cute, you guys went to school and hardly knew each other then Owen comes to your rescue at a party and then protects you at parties to keep the other guys away. You two become friends and fall in love. So sweet." Cinder squeals a little.

"So you guys have been going to school together and didn't know each other at all?" Scott asks.

"Not really, we don't exactly have the same friends." Clare says.

"I probably knew Clare better than she knew me. Her ex was on the football team with me and he would talk about her sometimes and this guy I used to be buddies with was obsessed with her and was constantly talking about her." I tell them.

"Fitz was not obsessed." She argues.

"He was obsessed, trust me." I insist.

"So do any of your friends know your dating?" Tommy questions.

"Some of the kids we went to school with saw as at parties and stuff and they couldn't believe we were even hanging out. Only three of our friends that we go to school with know everything and now you guys." I tell them.

"So when are you telling your other friends?" Sherry asks.

"No idea." Clare says.

"Well it's still the cutest story ever." Cinder smiles.

"Dude your making us look bad our stories are boring, we all met at school and I asked Sherry out at lunch one day." Tommy says.

"Yeah I asked Cinder to be my girlfriend after a basketball game." Scott tells us.

"Yes well we can't all be knights in shining armor." I say sarcastically and Clare smacks my arm.

"Enough talk lets go swimming." Scott says standing up.

He checks the anchor, lowers the ladder and then dives in the water and the rest of us follow him in. Tommy stays in the boat to be safe and Scott trades places with him after a while so Tommy can swim. The water is freezing but the weather is hot so it feels good. We stay near the boat and swim around for a while about an hour and then start getting hungry. Clare gets out first and I very much enjoy the view of her climbing up the ladder all wet and sexy in her beautiful bikini. I climb out behind Clare, sitting down and pulling her to my lap. Sherry, Cinder and Tommy get out after me and we're all starving thankfully they thought to bring food because we didn't.

After we eat the girls go to the front of the boat to sunbathe. I sit back with my hands behind my head and watch Clare, admiring her exquisitely voluptuous body as she lies in the sun. The bikini that she looks so very sexy in sort of shimmers in the sun and the sun light hits her milky white skin in such a lovely way. She looks amazing, perfect even, of course I could be biased seeing as how I'm deep in love with the girl but she has to be the most gorgeous, sexy, smart and perfect girl in existence. We spend all day on the boat, swimming and hanging out and start back to the harbor a little after six. Since we're all starving we grab dinner at a restaurant on the pier before we split up to go home.

"That was fun and I'm glad they weren't mad that I lied about us." Clare says when we get back to my house.

"Yeah they're cool I like hanging out with them." I agree.

"I'm going to go change," she tells me grabbing yet another change of clothes from the closet.

"You could change in here, you did promise to make it up to me this morning." I say.

She bites her lip and blushes. "I'll be right back." She insists.

I sit on the bed and grab her hand and pull her to me, her hands go on my shoulders, she's between my legs and my hands are on her waist.

"You know you have no reason to be shy with me. There is no possible way you are anything but gorgeously sexy under those clothes." I tell her.

She bites her lip again and looks at my bedroom door which is open so I get up, close it and lock it, then close my curtains and now my room is dark since I have black out curtains and the sun is setting. I turn on the lamp on my desk so there's just a little bit of light.

"I feel like I'm on display." She says her cheeks going a shade darker.

"It's just me." I say and she still looks nervous. "Fine I'll change first but you've already seen me." I remind her and she grimaces at me.

I take off my shirt and board shorts and toss them in the hamper and then put on clean boxers. I look back at Clare and she's still biting her lip and blushing but with a much different expression on her face and her eyes are glinting with lust. I sit on the bed and bring her to me just like before, unzipping her dress in the back and sliding it off her shoulders and she doesn't stop me. I let it fall to the floor and gently kiss her belly, I feel her tense a little but she also gasps a bit. Then I reach up and undo the bikini top and she still doesn't stop me but she does look pretty shy. Slowly I take away her bikini top, like carefully unwrapping a present and just as I thought her breasts are absolute perfection! Again I'm probably biased here but they are so beautifully gorgeous and supple. Round, plump and her ivory skin is so lovely on them, her rose bud nipples becoming just slightly hard.

"Gorgeous!" I tell her and she smiles softly her hands coming to my shoulders again. "Most beautifully sensuously sexy breasts in all of history!" I declare.

"Owen," she giggles, "and just how many breasts have you seen to compare mine too?" She asks.

"Millions." I joke and she scowls at me.

"Okay not millions but I'm a guy, I like breasts but I've only seen a few ever in person and I can assure you," I say as I pull her to the bed and put her on her back, "that you have the absolute most perfect breasts ever! Most perfect body ever! I have the sexiest girlfriend in all the world!"

She giggles and then catches a breath in her throat as I take her left nipple in my mouth. I flick it with my tongue and it becomes rock hard. I move on top of her but supporting my weight on my hands, her back arches a little pressing into my erection which is just about splitting my boxers I'm so hard. I hear her gasp a little; this one is a mixture of fear and pleasure. Moving my mouth to her other nipple, can't neglect that one, I lower onto her just a little so she feels how much she turns me on and to my surprise she actually opens her legs a little. Having commanded this nipple to be hard I sit up between her legs and gently touch her over the bikini bottom. She moans a little as she bites her lip and her body quivers just slightly.

"You're wet." I comment as I stroke over the material. She blushes a deep red and averts her eyes. I bend down and kiss her belly again eliciting a moan from her lips. "I'm going to take these off now." I inform her as I begin pulling them down her legs.

"Owen," she protests nervously as her legs try and close around me and she starts to sit up.

I stop, cupping her chin softly and ensnaring her lips for a passionate but quick kiss. "We're not going to have sex; I know you're not ready for that. I love you Clare and I just want to see you. I also know you're turned on and I'm going to take care of you, gently and slowly and if you tell me to stop then you know I will." I assure her.

She doesn't say anything but she does lay back down and relax opening her legs again. I smile and slip the bikini bottom off of her legs and now she lies entirely naked before me. She is so unbelievably sexy, so beautifully gorgeous and she is all mine. Pushing her legs apart a bit more I adjust to get my head down and gently lick her velvety pussy lips before slipping my tongue into her hole.

"Oh my god!" She kind of squeaks, her back arching and her hands grip the sheet at her sides.

I've never done this too a girl, never cared enough about one to, so I have no clue what I'm doing but she tastes great, kind of like vanilla ice cream. So I just lick everywhere, move my tongue around inside her and use the lovely noises she's making and her bodies movements to guide me. Pretty soon her hips are bucking and her hands move from the sheet to my head, holding me in place. She tenses suddenly and her moaning and breathing become more rapid and desperate and I know she's close.

"MMMMM! Oh god! Nggnngngng!" She kind of screams as she reaches orgasm and I'm glad our house is very sound proofed.

As soon as she's done she pushes me away, curling on her side as her body continues to tremble. I slip my boxers down and very quickly take care of myself so she doesn't worry about it. I'm horny as all hell after that and very nearly came while eating her out so it only takes a couple minutes. I kiss her back when I'm done and she trembles again.

"You okay?" I ask as I pull my boxers up again.

"Not the word I would use, that was…yeah." She breathes blissfully.

"You taste great, sweet just like you are Sweetness. I'm gonna go cleanup be right back." I tell her getting up.

"I'm hungry now; I'm going to get dessert. I'll put my pajamas on first though." She says.

"I already had my dessert." I smile at her and go to the washroom.

When I'm done I find her at the breakfast nook table eating cookies and milk. I join her and steal some of her cookies and milk. When we're done and we've cleaned up our mess we brush our teeth and get in bed, it isn't that late but after a whole day of swimming in the harbor and eating her out we're both pretty tired. I pull the covers over us and wrap her in my arms, her back is to me and she is nestled perfectly against me.

"Your birthdays only a few weeks away what do you want?" She asks me.

"I already got what I wanted, I have you." I tell her nuzzling into her neck and kissing her jaw.

"Owen I'm serious!" She says in a slightly scolding tone.

"So am I. I have you a hundred percent now, you're all mine and I don't need anything else. I don't care what we do for my birthday as long as I'm with you." I say with a yawn before kissing her neck.

I hear her sigh a little but she doesn't say anything else and soon I'm asleep.

**(CLARE)**

I woke up extra early with a purpose, Owen was still fast asleep but I had to untangle myself from his arms to get out of bed. He stirred a little but didn't wake. It's only a little after five and even though it's summer it's fairly cold at this hour so I grab one of Owen's sweatshirts from the closet and put it on before I go out to the great room. I am happy to find Wendy at the table drinking coffee as she's just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Clare sweetie, you're up early." Wendy smiles at me.

"Yeah I was hoping to catch you before you left for work." I tell her taking a seat at the table with her.

"What's on your mind? Everything okay with you and Owen?" She asks.

"Everything with me and Owen is great, perfect. I wanted to talk to you about his birthday, it's only a few weeks away and I know his last birthday was fairly quiet. I was hoping we could throw him a surprise party. Not here, teenagers are too rowdy but maybe we could rent a hall?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh Clare sweetie that is a brilliant idea! We can have it catered and get him a great big cake! Can you handle the guest list?" She questions with a big smile.

"Yeah absolutely." I smile back.

She pulls out her phone and pulls up a calendar. "Let's see his birthday falls on Sunday this year but it's summer so that should be fine. I'll have my assistant start looking for venues and speak to Eric about it tonight. This will be wonderful; Owen's never had a surprise party before! We'll have to keep it very quiet though he's very clever and he might figure us out. Have I told you how wonderful you and how much we all love you? You are just a blessing and I don't know what we would do without you." Wendy gushes.

"Thank you Wendy, I love you all too." I tell her and she hugs me tightly.

"I have to leave for work but we'll talk in a couple days, oh give me your number." She says and I do.

Wendy leaves for work and I go back to Owen's room, taking off his hoodie before I get back in the bed and put his arm around me again.

"You're all cold, where did you go?" He asks in a yawn.

"The washroom." I tell him.

He holds me a little tighter and I'm soon warm and asleep again. We both wake up a couple hours later at almost the same minute.

"Good morning Hot Legs." He smiles at me.

"Good morning Hubby Boyfriend." I reply before attaching my lips to his for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm now that is a good morning." He smiles when I break the kiss.

"I'm going to go shower." I tell him as I leave his arms.

"Can I come?" He requests.

I bite my lip at the thought but despite the fun I had last night I'm not brave enough to shower with him yet.

"Why don't you go eat breakfast." I suggest to him.

He grimaces at me but doesn't protest any more. I grab a shirt and skirt from the closet and some panties and bra from the dresser. I shower quickly and when I'm dried and dressed I find Owen at the table eating breakfast and I join him. After breakfast he showers and I go down to his room and get out my phone to call Adam.

"Morning," Adam yawns when he answers.

"Good morning Adam. What are you guys up to today?" I ask.

"Well Eli has a doctor's appointment and then a therapy appointment so I won't be going to his house. I think Bianca told Drew she'd come over when she woke up, she seems to do that around noon. You guys want hang out? You can come over anytime." Adam says.

"I'll tell Owen when he gets out of the shower." I reply.

"More information than I needed, see you guys in a while." Adam says.

"Bye Adam." I laugh and hang up.

While waiting for Owen to get out of the shower I switch on the TV. Owen comes out of the washroom a couple minutes later with a towel around his waist and gets dressed in his room. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks go red but I don't look away.

"Adam says to come over whenever." I say to Owen after he has boxers and shorts on.

"I didn't know we were hanging out with Adam and Drew today." He says looking at me as he pulls a shirt on.

"Well now you know." I reply in a snarky voice.

He looks over at me grabs one of his pillows and lightly hits me with it. I grab another pillow and hit him back a little harder. He abandons the pillow and tickles me until I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard then attacks my neck with his lips while I recover my breath.

"Okay to casa Torres." Owen says picking me up off the bed when he's done kissing my neck.

We finish getting ready and then get in his car to drive to Adam's. We go to the basement door of course and it's open. Drew and Adam are playing video games surprise surprise but wave to us as we come in. Drew tosses Owen a controller and he joins in the game, I sit between Owen and Adam to watch. Just about the time I'm getting bored Bianca arrives, thank goodness.

"Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend are here!" She exclaims coming over to hug me tightly.

"Hey B." The guys say together, only half paying attention as they're caught up in their game.

"You think if we started making out they'd look away from the game?" Bianca asks me and then the guys look at us watching us a minute and all their characters die.

"Uh come get snacks with me." I request of her as I take her hand and get off the sofa.

"Aww I thought our girlfriends were going to make out. Man we died for nothing." Drew whines.

"Maybe later," Bianca teases as we head up the stairs. "How's the not fake relationship going?" She asks when we're upstairs in the kitchen.

"Really really good but I asked you to come up here because I need your help with something; Owen's birthday is in three weeks on the 27th. We're throwing him a surprise party so don't say anything and make sure Drew keeps his mouth shut too. I don't know where we're having it yet or what time but can you help me invite some of his friends from the ravine? I only know a few of them well and I don't know any of their numbers." I tell her.

"How sweet a surprise party for Hubby Boyfriend of course I'll help. Who do you want to invite?" She asks.

"Marissa, Shelly, Chris and Cody for sure. Maybe Johnny but not Reese or Bruce. Pauly I guess and, well you know them better than me who else is he friends with? I mean obviously you, Drew and Adam are invited and Tommy, Sherry, Cinder and Scott who we met at the beginning of the summer." I inform her.

"Are you inviting anyone else from school?" She asks.

"I don't think so, no one else knows about us and the only guy from the football team I know besides Drew and Owen of course is K.C. and he's got Tyson plus I can't see that going well. You can invite anyone from the ravine that Owen is friends with that won't be…" my sentence trail off as I search for the right word.

"Won't ruin his party?" Bianca inquires.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Don't worry Hot Legs I'll take care of it." Bianca assures me.

"Thanks now can you help me with something else?" I query as I look at the doorway to the basement to make sure we're alone.

"Sure what's up?" She asks.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I know you're the person to ask. See Owen…umm ate me out," I whisper to her with red cheeks, "last night and it was…great." I confess to the older girl.

"Okay so what's the problem?" She asks.

"I want to return the favor." I tell her.

She smiles in understanding and takes a banana from the fruit bowl. "Okay watch closely." She says as she starts peeling the phallic shaped fruit.

**(SPINNER)**

I knocked on the door of the Edwards home, it was a Monday in the middle of day but two cars were in the driveway. I waited a minute and when no one answers I ring the bell and knock louder. Finally the door opens and Mrs. Edwards is standing there, she's in a bathrobe, her hair all messed up and she looks very hungover and possibly high. It's obvious that she just woke up, the Helen Edwards I know was a strict, religious, formidable woman and this haggard looking woman before me looks like a twilight zone version.

"Uh hi Mrs. Edwards." I greet slowly beginning to think I have the wrong house.

"It's not misses anymore that cheating slime left us for his slut but you look familiar." She says and I can smell the stale beer on her breath.

"Yes ma'am I used to go out with Darcy." I remind her.

"Darcy's not here she moved to Africa." Helen says.

I'm starting to get worried, Mr. Edwards ran off and Helen seems to have turned into a drunk and if Randall isn't here whose car is that?

"Yes I know I was looking for Clare." I tell her.

"Aren't you a little old to be dating Clare?" She questions.

"I don't want to date Clare just see her, catch up with her." I tell Helen. _"Apparently I missed a lot in the last year." _I add silently.

"I don't know where Clare is I haven't seen her in a few days." Helen says nonchalantly.

"You don't know where your own daughter is? You haven't seen her in a few days!" I exclaim.

I don't wait for an answer just push my way past her and into the house walking up to Clare's room.

"Who the hell are you?" A guy asks coming out of the master bedroom, he is most definitely not Randall he's about ten years younger and he's wearing only boxers.

I really hope he doesn't walk around like that when Clare is here. I knock on her bedroom door but there's no answer. I try the handle but it's locked.

"Baby Edwards it's Spinner open the door." I call through to the other side but there's no answer.

"She isn't here, hasn't been in several days. She's probably with that boyfriend of hers." Says the guy that is not Clare's dad.

I start walking down the stairs and notice a mess in the downstairs including empty liquor bottles. I look at Helen as I leave, I would stay to ask her what the hell happened but right now I'm more worried about finding Clare and making sure she's still alive and not in a ditch somewhere or something. I walk out of the Edwards home and get back in my car, driving to the Dot but I don't see her. I have no idea what her cell phone number is but I still have Sav's number and Alli and Clare are best friends so he should be able to get it from Alli, I get out my phone and call Sav.

"Hey Spin it's been forever, what's up?" Sav asks when he answers.

"Yeah hey, get Clare's number from your sister will you?" I request.

"She's in India with my mom and I'm driving to University with my dad why do you need Clare's number?" He asks slowly obviously confused.

"Because her parents got divorced and her mom lost her mind and doesn't know where Clare is, she says she hasn't seen her in a few days but doesn't seem to be at all worried about it." I tell him.

"Dude no way! I knew her parents got divorced but I thought everything was okay. I have Clare's number, I'll text it to you, let me know she's okay when you find her will you?" Sav requests.

"Yeah will do." I tell him.

"Cool, we should catch up but I'm on way to university right now so it will have to wait. I'll text you the number as soon as I hang up." Sav says.

I tell him thanks and we hang up, a few seconds later I get a text with Clare's number and I call her.

**Update soon from here and Clare's POV probably.**

**Shout out to tomfeltonlover1991 for suggesting Spinner come to to town and drop by to see Clare and find messed up Helen instead.**


	23. Do It Again

**Ch. 23 Do It Again**

**(CLARE)**

"Okay I can do that, I think." I reply after watching Bianca's blow job lesson with the banana.

"Just pretend it's a lollipop and anyway guys are easy, if they're horny just about anything you do down there will feel good. Just watch your teeth." She smiles.

"Thanks Bianca even if Alli was here I don't think I could ask her this." I say appreciatively to the older girl.

"No problem, you can as…" Bianca is cut off by loud yelling coming up the stairs.

"WEREN'T YOU GIRLS GETTING SNACKS?" Drew yells as they run up the stairs.

I quickly ditch the banana in the trashcan and turn to the doorway just as the boys come up the stairs.

"What are you girls doing up here, how long does it take to get snacks?" Owen questions.

"Making out of course." Bianca teases putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Without us? Without letting us watch?" Drew pouts.

"We were just talking, girl talk." I tell them.

"Well I'm hungry let's get some snacks now." Adam says.

Bianca and I grab sodas and the guys grab chips before we head back downstairs. As soon as we sit down again my phone rings so I get up and grab it from my purse. I don't recognize the number but I answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you're alive. Where the hell are you?" Questions a voice from my past.

"Spinner?" I question into the phone and everyone looks at me.

I've mentioned Spinner to Owen before and Adam knows about him but Bianca and Drew exchange a confused look and mouth his name.

"Yeah it's me, I'm in town a couple days and went by your house to say hi and saw your hungover mom and some strange guy in your house!" Spinner exclaims.

"You went to my house." I state in a worried voice.

"Yeah I did and your mom and that strange guy said you hadn't been home in a few days and had no idea where you were and weren't too worried either. What the hell has been going on Baby Edwards? Where the hell are you?" He demands.

"Spin calm down, I'm safe I'm at a friend's house right now and I've been staying at my boyfriends the last few days." I tell him.

"You've been what at your boyfriends?" He asks his voice taking on the tone of protectiveness and I roll my eyes.

"Why don't we all meet for lunch?" I suggest.

"Fine, pizza parlor in ten." Spinner says and hangs up.

"So we're going to lunch I take it." Owen says.

"Spin went to my house and saw my mom and met Tim. They told him I hadn't been around for a few days and didn't know where I was and he's a little worried." I explain.

"Well good, glad someone else knows." Owen says.

"You guys want to come? I did say all of us, plus he seems pretty mad I could probably use the help calming him down." I tell them.

"Sure I'd love to meet a Spinner." Bianca comments.

"Let's go we're supposed to be at the pizza parlor in 10." I tell them and we walk out to Owen's car.

"Which pizza place?" Owen asks.

"Vito's next to the Break Room where they taught me to play pool." I tell Owen and he starts driving. I turn around and look at the others. "His real name is Gavin, Spinner is a nickname." I inform a Drew and Bianca.

"He dated her sister; he's sort of like a big brother. What's he doing in town?" Adam asks.

"He didn't say just that he went to my house." I tell them.

Owen parks outside the pizza place and I see not just Spinner's car but Jay's too, Spin must have called him and filled him in. Well this should be fun. We walk in to the back since I know they like to sit in the back booths and as soon as Jay sees Owen he gets up and grabs Owen by the collar shoving him against the wall.

"You didn't tell me you were sleeping with her when we met." Jay growls at him.

"Jay let him go!" I demand pulling on the much older boy's arm but he just glares at Owen.

"We weren't sleeping together then." Owen replies and he's the only person I've ever seen that doesn't look afraid of Jay, especially in their current position.

"Jay let go of him, we just sleep look abstinence ring still on finger." I assure him putting my hand in front of his face. _"It may not be much longer." _I add silently.

Jay looks at my hand and relaxes, releasing Owen finally. Jay smiles and hugs me tightly and then I run to Spinner and hug him even tighter as I haven't seen him since the wedding.

"You grew up! You're not allowed to do that, you're supposed to stay St. Clare with glasses and no figure forever." Spinner remarks when he lets go of me and looks me over.

"Sorry." I laugh.

"So you must be the boyfriend." Spinner comments sizing Owen up.

"Owen, good to meet you." Owen says as they shake hands.

"This is my best friend Adam, his brother Drew and his girlfriend Bianca who are also my friends. Guys this is Spinner and Jay, two of my oldest friends and sort of adopted older brothers." I tell them.

Everyone exchanges hellos and we sit down and order as soon as the waiter comes.

"If Peter wasn't all the way in Regina he'd be here too but we promised to fill him in." Spinner tells me.

"So what the fuck happened with your parents and why the hell didn't you tell me or any of us?" Jay inquires.

"I don't have your number and it happened kind of fast." I tell them.

"Hey I'm her best friend and I live here and I didn't know any of this until a couple weeks ago." Adam tells them.

Our pizza comes and I tell Spinner, Jay, Drew and Bianca about my parent's behavior since the divorce. All about my dad and his whore fiancé, all about my mom and her creepy boyfriend and when I get to the part about Tim wanting to spend the day with me Spinner and Jay start talking about killing him.

"No you two, I'm rarely even home anyway. Most of the time I'm at Owen's house, his family is really nice and they don't mind having me there." I tell them.

"Mind, my family loves her. She came with us to my cousin's wedding and my whole family started planning our wedding." Owen tells them and he takes my hand interlacing our fingers.

I smile at him and give him a quick kiss.

"Good to know you're taking care of her since her mom didn't seem to care one bit." Spinner remarks. "Does Darcy know any of this?" He asks.

"No she e-mails once a month or so. She knows about the divorce and dad's infidelity but nothing else. Mom and Dad aren't going to tell her and I just didn't know how. I didn't want her to feel like she had to come home. I've got Owen, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Owen's family and of course you two to keep me safe I'm doing okay." I tell them.

"She won't go back to that house." Owen states.

"Owen, I have to go back at some point." I respond.

"No you don't." He says firmly.

"I agree with Owen." Spinner says and Jay nods.

"Yeah I'd rather have you just move in with Owen permanently than go back to your house. Especially since the last time you went home Tim came home early specifically looking for you." Adam comments.

"Yeah I agree." Says Drew.

"Me too." Bianca nods.

Since I am vastly outnumbered I decide not to try and argue and change the subject.

"So Spin what are you doing in back in TO?" I ask.

"My mom's moving to a smaller apartment so I came to help her. I go home on Thursday morning." He tells me.

A good portion of the rest of lunch is taken up by me catching up with Spinner and Jay, even though Jay lives here but he realizes he missed a lot. When lunch is over I hug Spin and Jay and say goodbye and Spinner says he'll be in touch and even exchanges numbers with Owen so he can find me. The five of us get back in Owen's car and drive back to the Torres house. We hang out in Adam's basement for the rest of the afternoon, mostly watching movies or me and Bianca watching the boys play video games. We leave just before Audra comes home and so does Bianca. Owen and I stop for dinner on the way back to his house.

"You know I have to go home soon." I remark as we go down to his room.

"You are home." Owen insists pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the nape of my neck.

"My home Owen, I'm going to have to go back to my house and my bedroom." I assert.

"This is your home and no." Owen states letting go of me and sitting on the bed.

"No? No what?" I ask.

"No you are never going back to that house." He replies.

"Owen it's my home, she's my mom I have to go back." I argue.

"No way Clare, your mom didn't care that you missing and Tim wants to rape you and you want me to let you go back to that?" He questions.

"Let me? You don't own me Owen I'm your girlfriend!" I remind him with my hands on my hips.

Owen takes a deep breath and relaxes just slightly, he takes my hips and pulls me to his lap, I put my arms around his neck but continue scowling at him until his lips capture mine. I melt into the kiss, relaxing into him and his touch, after a couple of minutes he pulls away.

"I know you're my girlfriend and I love you, that's why it kills me to think about you going back there. You could be hurt or worse and I don't want anything to happen to you. If you're here or with me, then I can at least protect you." Owen confesses to me.

I smile and bring my lips to his again. "I love you too and I'm grateful that I've had you to protect me all summer, even when we were a fake couple. I do, god knows what would have happened if I didn't but I can't just move in here permanently. She's turned into a drunk but she's still my mom Owen, I can't just leave her. You didn't see the house last time I went back; it was a mess I don't want her living like that." I counter.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about you going back there, ever. I'm not the only one that feels this way Clare, you heard everyone at lunch." He argues.

"I know but none of you…it's my life Owen and as much as I appreciate everyone's concern none of you are in this on…"

Owen cuts me off. "None of us are in this? Even before I was your boyfriend I was in this. I promised to keep you safe, how can I do that if you go home? You think Adam will want to hear that you went home? Or Drew, Bianca, Spinner and Jay? When they found out about Tim and your mom they were all angry! She's your mom but we're all in this." Owen states.

"Okay your right but none of you understand, you try to protect me and…" I'm cut off again but not by Owen by Tristan yelling from the great room.

"YOU GUYS HOME WE NEED CLARE!"

I look at Owen and he shrugs, I'm tired of fighting so I leave Owen's room and go out to find Tris and Tori by the stairs.

"Oh good you're home, we need to speak to you in my room for a minute." Tristan says taking my hand and pulling me up to his room.

Tristan's room is full of bright colors, posters of musicals, movies, West Drive and Fortnight. Plus pictures of him, his family and Tori.

"Mom and Dad reserved a ballroom at the St. Drake for Owen's birthday, from 6 to midnight since that's the latest they could reserve it till." Tris tells me.

"That's great!" I smile.

"Yeah and they reserved the two of you a room at the hotel for after the party." Tori says with a giggling smile and I can feel my cheeks go pink.

"Mom's getting Owen's favorite restaurant to cater and Dad's getting a cake. Well probably their assistants are doing it but you know." Tris informs me.

"This is great you guys, any idea when Wendy and Eric will be home?" I ask.

"Dad has a late meeting and won't be home till after ten, Mom will be home around eight." Tris tells me.

"Thanks, I should get back to Owen just remember not to say a word to him about the party." I remind them.

"Our lips are sealed." Tori smiles.

I smile back and go back to Owen's room; he's laying on his bed his hands behind his head watching a basketball game on TV. I walk over switching off the TV and get on the bed sitting on him, straddled over his hips and he smirks at me a little.

"I don't want to fight, I love you." I say.

"I love you too and I don't want to fight either but I also don't want you going back home." He tells me removing his hands from behind his head and taking mine.

"I know but I have to, Owen for a night or two at least and then I'll come back here. You know if anything at all happens I will call you to come get me and if I can't find you I'll call Drew and Adam. I just I have to look out for my mom, you're all protecting me and I'm protecting her." I tell him.

"I still don't like it, one night okay no more. You can go back for one night to make sure your mom is alive and clean up or whatever else and you come right back here." Owen states.

"Tomorrow night and then I'll come back here Wednesday night. As for tonight I'm all yours Hubby Boyfriend." I smile.

A pleased and carnal smile creeps across his lips, he lets go of my hands, takes my hips and flips us so he's on top of me now. I'm glad I closed his bedroom door when I came back in as the next thing he does is take my shirt and rip it open.

"Owen, my shirt!" I try to scold but I'm giggling too much and both impressed and turned on by this show of strength.

"I'll buy you a new one," he shrugs.

I give him a lopsided smile as he begins kissing my neck and chest. He pulls off my ripped shirt and unhooks my bra pulling it from my body and tossing it across the room, it lands on his computer. My breathing hitches as his hands clutch my breasts massaging them softly and rolling my nipples in his fingers making them hard at his touch. His mouth envelopes one nipple flicking it with his tongue, I moan and my back arches. His mouth leaves my nipple and kisses around my breast gently with open mouth kisses and finding his way to my other breast and nipple. He starts kissing down my belly and unzipping my skirt he slips it down my legs.

"If I'm going to be this naked then you have to be too." I tell him.

"As you wish Hot Legs." He smiles taking off his shirt and standing up to disrobe down to his boxers.

He gets on the bed again and hooks his fingers in my panties, getting ready to take them down and I stop him.

"Wait this time it's my turn." I tell him. He looks at me with his eyebrows squeezed together and I sit up a little pushing him down to his back. "Just lay back." I smile as I take off his boxers.

"Clare what are you…" he starts but I grab the base of his rock hard erection and he stops talking and sucks in a breath.

"Shhhh." I insist as he moans.

I'm very nervous but I got a very detailed lesson from Bianca earlier and I'm trying not to show my anxiety. I bend down and bring my lips to the head, touching it very gently.

"Oh god!" He breathes; his hands come to my head tunneling into my curls as I encase the entire head in my mouth by sliding my lips down slowly. "Holy fuck what is…do you have your mint lip gloss on?" He questions panting a little, his back arching and his body trembling a bit.

I take my mouth away to answer. "Yeah sorry is it bad?" I ask.

He shakes his head and gently pushes me back toward his cock. "Don't stop." He insists.

I smile and take him back into my mouth, I use my hand to stroke his shaft while I attack his head and just below it with my mouth. Owen is making all kinds of noises, groans and moans and panting breaths and repeating my name over and over. I have to admit having this kind of power and hold over another person is quite pleasing in a lecherous and lascivious sort of way. Every movement, every flick of my tongue elicits a new kind of sound from Owen's mouth. The faster I pump with my hand and the more I move my mouth the closer he gets and then his whole body tenses.

"Oh fuck Clare I'm coming." He tells me.

Luckily Bianca was thorough and I know just what to do and a second later my mouth is filled with thick, hot, salty yet slightly sweet and bitter liquid. I swallow as Owen quivers and releases my hair, his body relaxes a little as he sinks into the bed, I wipe my mouth and get up to rinse it in the washroom and give him a minute to recover. When I get back to the bedroom he's still panting a little but he motions for me to come lay next to him, I do of course and he wraps his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck.

"That was fucking fantastic, you were awesome." He breathes against my skin.

"I'm glad you were pleased it was my first time." I admit.

"I never would have known just make sure you're always wearing the mint lip gloss." He requests.

I turn around in his arms linking mine around his neck and compressing our lips together. "I can do that but for now I'm going to put my pajamas on, since we're going to be in for the rest of the night." I tell him trying to get up but he holds me tight.

"If we're going to be in for the rest of the night then I think you should stay like this. Besides now it's my turn." He smiles putting my arms above my head and pushing to me lie back in the bed.

I bite my lip and smile at him. "What'd you have in mind?" I ask.

He just smirks and starts kissing down my chest again, coming to my panties and pulling them off with his teeth which makes me giggle. Owen spreads my legs and gets between them, he begins toying with my pussy lips, caressing them with one hand while the other comes to my clit and rubs in gentle circles. I arch my back and make a shuddering moan as two of his fingers enter me while his mouth comes onto my right breast. His fingers go in pretty deep and there is some pain but I'm getting stimulated in three places at once and it's almost too much to bear. His fingers on one hand strumming my pussy, exploring it, thrusting rapidly while his other is gently rubbing my clit, at the same time his mouth is attacking my breasts and other exposed skin. My heart is racing, my back arching, body writhing and hips bucking against his hand. My breathing is reduced to quick hard heaving, my body trembling and my hands combing through his hair as I moan in an infinite chain. It doesn't take long before I'm ready to pop; I clutch at his shoulders and bite my lip.

"Oh oh Owennnnn!" I scream as I reach climax.

He slows down but doesn't stop for a minute and my body continues to quake with erotic euphoria. His lips affix to mine as he withdraws his fingers and my body lurches a little from the loss. He takes his lips away sitting up next to me and I hear him licking his fingers clean. I roll to my side a little in a semi-fetal position and he rubs my back gently.

"I love you Clare," He whispers into my ear as he lies down next to me and puts his arms around me.

"I love you Owen." I smile turning in his arms and kissing his chest. "I'm gonna put my PJ's on and get ready for bed." I tell him when I've fully recovered.

"It's like 8 o'clock and I think you should sleep naked." He says nuzzling into my neck.

"We can watch movies or TV until we're tired and I'm not sleeping naked." I inform him.

"Fine, go get ready for bed then." He says in whining sort of tone.

I twist my mouth at him, get off the bed and go to the dresser to get panties and my PJ's. I hear Owen making a pleased intake of breath and a moan and I look back at him to see him eyeing me up and down.

"What?" I giggle.

"Just admiring the view." He shrugs.

I shake my head and put on my panties and PJ's before going to the washroom. After I get ready for bed and go back to the room Owen is lying under the covers with the TV on. I get in bed cuddling up to him and he puts his arm around me kissing my head. We watch TV blissfully in each other's arms until we fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

I woke up late the next morning and Clare was already up. I yawn and get up slipping on a pair of pajama pants before going out to the great room. Clare and my mom are eating breakfast, talking and laughing. I hope mom isn't telling embarrassing stories of me when I was little. They stop talking when they see me though and give me interesting smiles.

"Morning Mom, did I wake up super early or are you home late this morning?" I ask with a yawn as I kiss Mom's cheek.

"My meeting got cancelled so it gave me a couple extra hours at home and wonderful chance to talk to Clare." Mom tells me.

"Morning Beautiful." I smile as I go over and kiss Clare.

"Good morning, you have bed head." She giggles running her fingers through my hair.

I smile and kiss her cheek before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I sit at the table next to Clare and we talk to my mom for a few more minutes before she has to leave for work.

"What were you and Mom talking about?" I question Clare when my mom leaves.

"Oh just things." She shrugs getting up to take her dishes to the sink.

I scowl at her for the vague answer. "So if I'm being forced to take you home tonight what do you want to do today?" I ask her.

"I don't know, it's not like I really want to go home but I'm worried about my mom." She tells me.

"Then don't go home or let me come with you, I can help. I'll even help you clean up or whatever." I insist to her.

"I appreciate it Owen but I need to do this on my own; I'll call you if anything happens. I'm gonna go shower." She tells me kissing my cheek and walking away quickly so I can't argue with her.

I sigh and finish my breakfast before going down to my room. I figure if she's going to be down all day about going home and yet going to argue with me every time I tell her not to because women are so confusing, we should do something fun with other people. Since only three other people know everything I pick up my phone to call Drew, it's ten now so he should be awake.

"Hey what's up man?" Drew says when he answers.

"Hey what are guys up to today?" I ask.

"I dunno, hanging out I guess. B will be over soon, Adam went to Eli's but he'll be back later you guys can come over." Drew says.

"Cool we'll be over in an hour or so, Clare's in the shower and then I need one." I tell him.

"Why didn't you just get in the shower with her?" Drew asks.

"Have you met Clare? It took a lot to convince the girl to let me eat her out. She's barely comfortable being naked in front of me. Besides it's not like you ever showered with Bianca." I retort.

"You ate her out! Holy shit! I didn't think she'd ever go past kissing then again I never thought she'd be dating you either." Drew snickers.

"Dude shut up!" I snap.

"We'll see you in a while." He says and hangs up.

Clare comes out of the shower and comes into the room to get dressed. I stay to watch her but when she's covered I sigh and grab some clothes.

"I'm going to shower and then we're going to Drew's to hang out." I inform her.

"Sounds good." She smiles kissing my lips softly before I go off to shower.

I shower pretty quickly and when I get out she goes into the washroom to fix her hair and stuff, when we're both ready we leave for Drew's. Bianca's already there when we arrive and we go in through the basement door.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asks, looking around the basement.

"At the evil ex's house." Bianca tells her as we join them on the sofa.

"Eli isn't evil, he's just…" she cuts off her sentence biting her lip and searching for the right adjective.

"Insane," I offer.

"Obsessive," says Bianca.

"Complicated," Clare says.

"He'll be home later," Drew tells her and then looks at me, "you want to play video games?" He asks.

I nod and Drew turns on the Xbox, he and I start playing games while the girls watch us. After a while the girls seem to get bored and they go upstairs.

"Hey if you two are going to make out again we better be informed." I call up the stairs after them.

"Not a chance Hubby Boyfriend." Clare smiles just as they disappear.

They're upstairs for a few minutes and then they come down again.

"Clare and I are going to the mall." Bianca says pulling Clare by the hand and they grab their purses.

"Why?" Drew asks.

"To buy things duh. We need shoes, summer shoes so unless you two want to come shoe shopping with us we'll be back in a couple of hours." Bianca informs us.

"You need money Sweetness?" I inquire.

"No thanks I have money, see you in a bit." She says coming over to kiss me quickly.

We watch the girls leave and Drew looks over to me.

"So you went down on the girl huh? You two going to be having sex soon?" Drew questions.

"Doubtful, it took a lot to get there. We've only been a real couple for a few days but we've been together pretty much every day all day for the last month. Sharing a bed and kissing even making out when the fake couple thing called for it. Pretty sure I kissed her more in the last month than Eli did in their whole three month relationship. We've been sharing a bed for pretty much the last three weeks, her sleeping in my arms. It took a lot to convince her even to undress in front of me and if she hadn't been so wet and horny she probably never would have let me go down on her." I tell him.

"Yes but the point is she did let you, St. Clare let a guy eat her out." Comments Drew.

"I don't think we can call her St. Clare anymore." I reply.

"Good point; she's Hot Legs now I like that better anyway." Drew says.

"Yeah I noticed that's the only thing you call her. Hey has Bianca picked up some of that mint lip gloss yet?" I ask.

"I don't think so but maybe she'll get some at the mall, why?" Drew queries.

"Because Clare gave me a blow job while wearing it last night and holy fucking god it was a-ma-zing! Her hot mouth combined with the cool tingling of the lip gloss, holy crap best blow job ever!" I tell him.

Drew pauses the game and pulls out his phone. "Get some mint lip gloss while you're there," he says into the phone and I laugh.

"You know none of this goes past this room right? If anyone else finds out I will kill you." I tell him when he hangs up.

"Dude you know I won't say anything. Now come let's go back to me kicking your ass in the game." He smiles.

"You are not I am totally kicking your ass." I reply as he unpauses the game and we continue playing.

**(ADAM)**

I've been at Eli's for two whole hours without him mentioning Clare once and just as I'm beginning to think he's over her he brings her up.

"So how's Clare?" He asks and I sigh putting down my comic.

"She's good; we hung out all day yesterday." I tell him.

"Just the two of you?" He inquires.

"No with my brother, Bianca and of course Owen." I inform him.

"Owen again, is she ever not with him? He's a bully and a moron; he takes her to parties where she drinks. He's dangerous and bad for her." Eli says.

"Eli I know you seem to think Owen's this evil bully that stole your girlfriend and I have to admit I was apprehensive when I first found out they were hanging out but he's not. He's not a bully anymore and he's really good to Clare, he really cares about her and yeah he takes her to parties and she's gotten drunk but he is always there to protect her. I've seen it with my own eyes Eli, if any guy tries do anything to her or with her Owen will kill them. He's very protective of her and he didn't steal her from you, she broke up with you." I remind him.

Eli turns to me with narrowed eyes and a menacing look on his face. "He stole her, he stole her and he's corrupting her but I will get her back." Eli says in a determined voice.

"Eli seriously?" I question.

"If you're not going to help me Adam then get out." He says pointing to his door.

"Eli I…"

He cuts me off. "Out Adam, I need to be alone. I need to think." He says.

"Okay, see you tomorrow I guess." I say slowly.

He kind of nods and I leave the room and Eli's house. When I get outside it's way too hot to walk home so I call my brother.

"Hey can you pick me up from Eli's, it's too hot to walk?" I ask.

"Hang on," he says into the phone and then talks to someone else but still has the phone to his mouth because I can hear him. "You mind if we go pick up Adam from Eli's, he says it's too hot to walk?" Drew asks.

I hear someone I believe to be Owen say sure and then Drew tells me they'll be here in a few minutes and hangs up. I sit on the steps and wait for them, they show up a few minutes later and I get in the back seat quickly so Owen doesn't any idea's about going in to kill Eli. He may be losing his mind and obsessing a little but he is still one of my best friends. I do think I had better warn him about Eli though, I don't think Eli would ever hurt Clare but there are times when I don't know what Eli's limits are. I think I'll wait until we're back home however, Drew parks in the driveway and we all get out and go into the basement.

"Where are the girlfriends?" I inquire.

"They went to the mall." Owen says.

"Shoe shopping." Drew rolls his eyes.

"They should be back pretty soon." Owen tells me.

"Good. Owen you should know Eli is very determined to get Clare back. I didn't tell him you guys were dating only that you're hanging out and spending a lot of time together but he's convinced that you stole her and says he's going to win her back." I tell the older boy.

"He can think whatever he wants, he's not getting her." Owen shrugs.

"No way will he get her back, now can we go back to the important things like me kicking your ass at the game?" Drew asks handing Owen a controller.

"Dude I was killing you, Adam get a controller. Help me school your brother in ass kicking." Owen says.

I grab another controller and sit down with them, Drew turns on the TV and Xbox and we start playing while waiting for Clare and Bianca.

**Update Soon and Tomfeltonlover I told you I would put in this story :-)**


	24. Love You Too

**Ch. 24 Love You Too**

**(OWEN)**

Just as Adam and I beat Drew for the third time in a row the girls get back, coming through the door to see our celebration.

"Oh yeah we are the champions!" Adam exclaims as he and I high five over Drew's head.

"See what happens when we leave them without supervision." Clare laughs as they sit down on the sofa with us.

I notice they are curiously lacking bags for having gone shoe shopping, Bianca is caring one very small one.

"I thought you two went shoe shopping where are all your bags?" I inquire.

"Didn't find anything we liked but I did buy mint lip gloss." Bianca smiles slipping into Drew's lap.

"Awesome!" Drew smiles kissing Bianca until Adam slaps him upside the head forcing them to break apart.

"What's the big deal about the lip gloss?" Adam questions.

"Let's show him Clare," Bianca says with an impish smile.

Clare takes the lips gloss from her purse and both girls reapply and then Clare goes to the other side of Adam. The boy looks a little scared as both girls are smiling, then they each kiss his cheeks.

"My cheeks are tingling," Adam remarks.

"Exactly now imagine that feeling on your lips after you kiss or…" Drew starts and I smack him upside the head this time.

"Ow why is everybody hitting me?" Gripes Drew.

"Enough video games let's go do something, something with air conditioning it's too hot to do anything outside." Bianca says.

"Yeah and Clare is insisting on going home tonight, so I intend to keep her out as late as possible." I inform our friends and she glares at me.

"Clare, you're not really going back to your house are you? After what happened last time?" Adam questions.

"I have to Adam, just for the night but I can't just abandon my mom. Owen will pick me up tomorrow and I'll stay at his house a few more nights and if anything happens then I will call Owen and if he doesn't answer I'll call you two." She assures everyone.

"Yeah but Clare…" Adam starts but she cuts him off.

"Adam I'm not going to argue about this, I'm going home, just for the night. Bianca's right let's go do something." Clare insists.

"It's too early for any parties and there's only so much to do indoors." Says Drew.

"There's that glow in the dark mini golf place, laser tag, movies the arcade, bowling and the mall." Adam tells us.

"We just came from the mall, let's go mini golfing." Bianca says.

We all get in my car and I take us to the indoor mini golf place, we go next door to the diner to eat first. The mini golf course is nice and cool and dark, it was pretty neat, each section was decorated differently. Clare goes first and doesn't get a hole in one.

"You mean Spinner and Jay didn't teach you to play mini golf too?" I tease.

She puts her hand on her hip and twists her mouth at me. I smile, cupping her chin and pressing our lips together.

"Hey if you go home tonight and something happens then we can call Spinner and Jay right?" Adam questions as I take my turn.

"No," Clare shakes her head.

"Yes." I nod.

Clare twists her mouth at me again and again I smile and kiss her lips. We play through two rounds before stopping, it's late afternoon and still too early for parties so we go to a movie. A comedy since it's the only thing we can all agree on. The girls go get seats with Adam while Drew and I get snacks.

"I know school is still about eight weeks away but have you thought about what you're going to do when school starts?" Drew asks me as we wait in line.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you two aren't telling anyone else until school right? You know B and I couldn't be happier for you guys and Adam's even cool with it but not everyone will be. Probably mostly her friends, since lets face it the guys on the football and hockey team's will probably just be impressed that you got anywhere with Hot Legs." Drew explains.

"Yeah and wondering why you call her Hot Leg's now. I know Alli still hates me for Vegas Night and somehow I don't think me apologizing will help." I sigh.

"Alli still hates me for Vegas Night; at least she doesn't glare at me when she sees me though." Drew nods.

"And Adam told us Eli wants her back, honestly I'm more afraid of how he's going to take it. We know his temper can be volatile and I don't want her to be in the way of his temper. Not too sure how K.C. will take it either, he's her ex and it didn't end well but they are friends again and he's my friend too so I guess it could go either way. I don't know, up to Clare I guess, either we'll go back to school a secret until we can tell everybody or we'll go back walking in with our arms around each other and everyone will see." I tell him.

We stop talking as we reach the front of the line and put in our order, I let Drew order for him, Adam and Bianca and I order for me and Clare. We both pay and walk into the theatre finding the three of them in the middle of the middle row, Adam between the two girls and an empty seat on the other side of our girls for us to sit. About half way through the movie I decide we need to find Adam a girl. He's a good guy, a little different but he's a good catch we just need to find him a girl that sees him like Clare does but also wants to be physical with him, at least kiss. Why does this sudden realization dawn on me you ask? Well because during the not so interesting parts of the movie I want to make out with Clare and I can tell that Drew wants to make out with Bianca but as Adam is with us and it wouldn't be fair to him so we refrain.

After the movie it's late enough to go to a party, desiring to stay away from any bad neighborhoods or really rowdy parties as I'm not sure what mood Clare will be in as she's determined to go home. So I drive us to a party that's more in our neighborhood and only a few blocks from Drew and Adam's house; after of course they get permission from Audra to go. The party is in a brick row house, so it won't be that loud or be able to go that late most likely. We get out and knock on the door, it opens a minute later and a guy waves us in. Most of the party seems to be contained in the back yard and that's where we go, grabbing drinks on the way to sitting in a gazebo. When Bianca finishes her drink she grabs Clare's hand and they start dancing inside the gazebo.

"You two going to take off your clothes?" A drunk boy slurs, as he leans on the doorway of the gazebo.

"I think it might send you into shock, seeing me and my girl without our clothes. Since I'm guessing you never saw a naked girl in the flesh before." Bianca retorts with an impish smile.

"I can handle it, if you know what I mean." The boy insists taking a couple shaky steps into the gazebo and toward the girls with his hands out like he's ready to grab their breasts.

"HEY!" I snap at the guy and he looks at me. "You lay a single finger on either one of them and the three of us will break every bone you have." I warn him.

He looks at us and looks at the girls then stumbles out of the gazebo and Clare starts giggling.

"Hey we could have handled him he was so drunk he could barely walk." Bianca says with her hands on her hips and glaring at me a little.

"I know but I like to see their faces when I threaten to kill them." I smile.

"Owen!" Clare scolds me.

I just smile and pull her into my lap, kissing along her neck till I find her lips and lingering there for a passionate and loving kiss. She parts her lips and I snake my tongue between her lips. She puts her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss and I hear the other three leaving the gazebo. I love kissing Clare, I've always liked kissing her, more than any other girl I've ever kissed. Her lips are soft and sweet and I feel blissfully happy whenever we touch, now that she's all mine I love kissing her. I never want to be away from her, the thought of her sleeping at home by herself tonight kills me. Maybe I just won't give her the choice, she keeps insisting on doing this on her own and I don't know why. Even before we were a real couple I didn't want her to go home and I didn't want her to deal with this on her own.

She pulls her lips from mine after several minutes for need of air I'm guessing as she takes a deep breath. Now that she's really mine; a hundred percent, not faking, not for show she's actually my girlfriend, I never want to stop kissing her. She shivers a little as chilled a breeze blows through the gazebo and I wrap my arms tightly around her. I begin to kiss her neck as she looks around the gazebo and then lays her head on my shoulder.

"Where did the others go?" She asks.

"I don't know they left at some point while we were making out. I guess they wanted to give us some privacy." I smile.

"Let's go find them." She says trying to get off my lap.

"I'd rather kiss some more." I insist holding her on my lap.

"Owen, we can kiss later I want to go find our friends." She says sternly.

"Fine," I sigh heavily letting her up and standing with her.

I put my arm around her waist and we begin walking through the crowd. I look around the yard but don't see any sign of Bianca or either Torres brother so we go inside. We find them near the food; well we find Drew and B anyway.

"Where's Adam?" Clare asks.

"He was talking to a girl, she was slightly drunk but I think they might be dancing." Drew tells us.

Clare looks around and scrunches up her nose, it's adorable and makes me want to kiss her. Then again pretty much everything makes me want to kiss her.

"I don't see him." Clare says.

I pick her up by the waist, she gasps and giggles a bit, I hold her up so she can see over the room and find Adam.

"See him yet?" I question.

"Yes I see him in the corner; you can put me down now." She tells me.

Rather than just set her down I toss her up a bit and then catch her in my arms putting our lips together before I put her feet back on the floor.

"Hey since you're driving tonight Owen does that mean we can drink?" Bianca asks and I shrug.

"No because if Mom catches me drunk then I won't be allowed out to parties for the rest of the summer. If you go home drunk your aunt will ground you." Drew tells her and she pouts.

"Good point." Bianca scowls as Adam makes his way back to us.

"What happened to that Tiffany girl?" Drew asks.

"She was cute but drinking too much and I saw Clare get tossed in the air." Adam said.

"Owen was helping me find you, couldn't see you over everyone else." Clare tells him and Adam nods.

We stay at the party until ten mostly hanging out together then we drop the others off at the Torres house where Bianca has her car. We wave to them and I drive to Clare's house and park out front, we both get out of the car and she looks at me.

"I see Tim's car and I'm not letting you go in that house alone." I inform her and she smiles at me.

She unlocks her door and we go in, the living room is dark and we go up to her room, she opens the door, turns on the light and we see that it's empty.

"See everything's fine, I will lock my door and call you if anything happens." She says.

I guide her into the room and close the door behind me. "I'm staying here, tonight. They may be asleep, you may lock your door but what happens if you get up to use the washroom in the middle of the night? Or if he's still here in the morning? Even if your mom is here I'm not sure she'll protect you but I will." I tell her putting my arm around her lower back and pulling her to me for a loving but fevered kiss.

"I love you." She smiles when she pulls away.

"I love you too, come on let's go to bed." I say.

I watch her change for bed and I disrobe down to my boxers. When we're both ready for bed we get into her bed, it's much smaller than mine which to me just means I get to hold her extra close all night long. We always sleep together in the middle of my bed anyway. She nuzzles into me, kissing my chest and then yawning gently and she's soon asleep. I watch her for a short time, the moonlight coming through her window softly illuminating her face and hair. She looks so amazingly beautiful in this ethereal sort of way and the best part, the absolute amazing thing is she is all mine. I kiss her temple and hear her sigh a little and I fall asleep listening to her breathe.

**(CLARE)**

Hearing two cars take off the next morning wakes me up; I yawn and realize it must be Mom and Tim that left. I decide to get up and assess the damage they've done in the last week. I kiss Owen's cheek and work my way out of his arms, if he's out he's a pretty heavy sleeper. I still tiptoe out of my room and close the door quietly; I walk down the stairs and into the living room. The kitchen is clean in that it doesn't look like it's been eaten in or cooked in recently. The living room on the other hand has trash and beer bottles strewn about. I sigh and start the coffee maker then decide to go out and check the mail as I'm certain that Mom hasn't checked the mail either. Walking to the entry I notice some of Tim's clothes are sort of well everywhere, I open the front door and close it behind me ready to go down the two steps to the mail box when someone steps out from the bushes, I gasp and jump a little.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I demand when I see it's him.

He has a cane and one of those boots you wear after a cast. He has the same look in his eyes that he had when he announced he loved me in the hallway.

"Why are you hanging out with Owen? You shouldn't be hanging around him Clare, he's a bully and moron and not someone you should be friends with." Eli tells me.

"Eli go home, it's none of your business who I hang out with." I insist to him grabbing the mail from the box.

I try to go inside but he grabs my arm and turns me to look at him.

"He's making you drink, taking you to rough parties, he's not…" Eli starts but I cut him off.

"Eli stop! Owen isn't making me do anything, he keeps me safe at the parties and anywhere else we go. Now please go home, how long have you even been here?" I question.

"I saw your mom and her new boyfriend leave for work; at least I'm assuming that's who the guy was." Eli informs me.

"Eli go home, I can spend time with whoever I want it isn't your concern anymore." I reply.

"It is my concern, I still love you Clare." Eli declares.

I sigh and look him in the eye. "Eli a part of me still cares about you and always will but I don't love you anymore. I hope we can be friends again someday but you can't dictate who I can spend time with Eli; you're not my boyfriend anymore."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!" He yells.

"Eli quiet, I think you should go if Owen finds you here he'll probably hit you first and ask questions later." I insist not wishing to see my current boyfriend and my ex going at it.

"What do you mean if he finds me here? Is he here? Is that his car? Did he stay the night?!" Eli inquires; he sort of growls and looks sort of maniacal.

"He's my boyfriend now Eli, we're dating now and we always sleep in the same bed." I inform him yanking my wrist away from him.

"You're dating that cretin?! He threw Adam into a door!" Eli rants.

"And he apologized Eli now go home please." I plead and quickly go inside closing and locking the door.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK CLARE, YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN!" Eli yells through the door and then I hear him hobble down the steps.

When Eli gets like this I'm never sure what he'll do or what he's capable of. I lock the second interior door and go into the kitchen setting the mail on the counter and pouring myself a cup of coffee. Then I just stand there staring at it as my encounter with Eli runs through my head. Without warning there are arms around my waist and lips on my neck and I pull in a frightened breath and flinch.

"Sorry Sweetness didn't mean to scare you." Owen's voice soothes in my ear and I relax knowing it's him.

I turn in his arms and embrace him, pressing my cheek against his chest and holding him tightly. He tightens his hold on me and I feel such solace and immediate safety in his arms.

"Hey you okay? Did Tim do something?" He queries.

"No," I shake my head against his chest, "my mom and Tim were both gone when I woke up."

"You want me to help you clean up?" He asks.

"No can we just go back to your house please?" I request.

I'm more afraid of Eli attempting something and him Owen fighting than Tim right now. Actually I'm more worried that Eli will try and hurt himself or plan some crazy scheme to try and hurt Owen.

"Of course but will you tell me what happened first?" Owen asks.

I bite my lip and look away, if I tell him now he'll most likely go out and after Eli. Eli doesn't live that far but I don't think he can walk that fast either, Owen on the hand is very athletic and quite fast.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house." I reply turning out of his arms to go upstairs but he catches my pajamas and pulls me back to him.

"Clare, what happened? If it wasn't Tim then what? Why are you so nervous?" He asks in a stern voice.

I stand on my tiptoes to affix my lips to his. "I'll tell you as soon as we get to your house, please can we just go?" I request again.

"Okay," he sighs, "go get dressed."

I dump out the cup of coffee I just poured and go up the stairs with Owen following me. I grab some clothes and my phone from my purse and go into the washroom as Owen starts getting dressed. Rather than starting to dress I call Adam.

"Mmmm," Adam groans into the phone, "Clare? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine; can you go check on Eli though? I 'm worried about him." I entreat Adam.

"Why?" Adam asks.

"He was here this morning." I tell him.

"He was what? At your house?" Adam questions.

"Yeah and I told him Owen and I were dating. Owen spent the night, his car was here. Eli didn't take it well, he was sort of scary and I'm worried he might try and hurt himself or Owen or even me." I confess to Adam.

"Did you tell Owen?" Adam queries.

"I will but I don't want him to go after Eli, I don't want them to fight." I tell him.

"I'll go to Eli's and call you later but tell Owen." Adam commands.

"I will Adam, thanks I better get dressed Owen's waiting for me." I respond.

"Uh dressed?" Adam asks.

"I'm wearing PJ's Adam," I giggle.

"Oh thank god, I'll call you later. Bye Clare." Adam says.

I say goodbye to Adam and hang up, get dressed quickly and brush my hair and stuff before leaving the washroom. Owen is dressed and waiting for me on my bed, he smiles when he sees me. I grab my purse put on my shoes and we leave the house, I double check the locks as we leave. We get to Owen's house, his parents are of course gone but Tris is probably home and still asleep. The second I step out of the car Owen picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder caveman style and carrying me into the house that way. He unlocks the door runs through the great room and down to his room where he gently puts me on the edge of his bed and leans against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Okay so what happened?" He inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

I take a deep breath and look at my hands playing with the hem of my squirt and chewing my lower lip a second before answering.

"Eli was outside my house this morning." I confess to him.

Owen's face suddenly changes, from curious to angry and slightly worried. "What the hell do you mean he was outside? What the fuck was he doing there? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I mean I went out to get the mail and he suddenly appeared I guess he was waiting, he must have walked from his house. He was there to tell me I shouldn't be friends with you and I didn't wake you up because I didn't want you two to fight. I told him it was none of his business who I hang out with. He got mad and accused you of forcing me to drink and go to parties. I told him it wasn't true and then told him we were dating and he sort of lost it. I told him to go home and went inside locking the door, he called through the door that he was going have me for his again." I admit to Owen.

He stares at me a minute then his face gets hard and red and he starts stomping to his door. I leap up and grab his arm pulling him back, or trying anyway, into the room.

"Owen don't please, I don't want you to fight with Eli." I plead with him.

"Oh there won't be a fight; it'll be a murder because I'm going to kill him!" Owen states flatly.

"Owen please Eli has problems he's going through some things. I sent Adam to check on him and try to keep him from hurting himself. I still care about him Owen and I don't want you to hurt him. I just wanted to be at your house in case he came back. Please just forget about it Owen, Eli is harmless." I beseech him.

Owen's eyes go wide and he gives me an incredulous look. "HE'S HARMLESS?! Clare he showed up at your house this morning! He wants you back and he told you not to hang out with me and let's not forget he crashed his car into a wall to get you to come see him! How is that harmless?"

"Okay I know, harmless wasn't the right word but it doesn't change the fact I don't want you fighting or hurting Eli. Why don't we have breakfast? I'll make waffles again." I entice him.

His face relaxes and then gets a lascivious smile on his lips. "I'd rather just lick the whipped cream off of your naked body." He says while wiggling his eye brows.

"Owen!" I giggle and pull his hand walking toward the kitchen.

**(ADAM)**

After Clare called I got up and left my room rubbing my eyes and yawning as, in my opinion, it was too early to be up during summer. I see that my parents have left for work and I knock on Drew's bedroom door, there's no answer of course as he's still sleeping so I go in. In typical Drew fashion he's asleep in only boxers on his stomach, with one leg hanging off the bed and his dark blue comforter covering the other. I sit on the bed and shake him but all he does is groan and try to hit me away.

"Drew wake up." I insist.

"Leave me alone Adam, it's too early to be up." He whines.

"I'm going to Eli's I might need you to come get me soon." I tell him.

"How hot is it today?" Drew asks turning over.

"I don't know, Clare called, Eli went to her house this morning and found out she's dating Owen and didn't take it well. She asked me to go check on him and be sure he's okay and isn't about to hurt himself or anyone else." I inform my brother.

"Whoa he did what? Is she okay?" Drew asks getting up.

"A little shook up, he was pretty scary I'm guessing and she's worried about him. Owen was at the house; Eli didn't hurt her or anything but Clare's still worried." I enlighten him.

"Did she tell Owen?" Drew asks.

"She promised me she would as soon as they got back to Owen's house." I reply.

"Hang on I'll get dressed and take you, Eli's last over reaction over Clare was to crash his car I'm not taking any chances." Drew says going to his closet to get clothes.

We both get dressed and ready and then leave the house for Drew's car, the drive only take a few minutes and Drew parks out front. At this hour Bullfrog is still at the station and Cece has left for work so Eli is alone. Drew waits in the car while I get out and I knock on the door there's no answer but I can hear Eli ranting from inside. I try the door and it's unlocked so I go in, Eli is hobble pacing around his living room.

"How could she be dating that ignoramus football jock? He's not good enough for her. He doesn't love her the way I do! I have to get her back, get her away from him, he's poisoning her." Eli's saying as he paces.

He's really sounding crazy, beyond crazy and sounding more like he's determined to hurt Owen or even possibly Clare instead of himself this time.

"You went to her house? What were you thinking?" I blurt out when I can't listen to his ranting anymore.

Eli looks up taking notice of the fact that I'm there, he looks a little crazed. "Did you know? Did you know Adam?" He inquires getting close to me.

"If you're talking about Owen and Clare then yes, they came over and told us when they became official. You shouldn't have gone to her house Eli; you crashed a car so she would come see you. You're supposed to stay away from her for a while, not even contact her for a while remember? Your therapist recommended it and your parents agreed." I remind him.

"But I didn't agree. How can I stay away from her when she's doing something so stupid like going out with Owen! I have to save her for her own good; I have to get her back." Eli tells me with a determined tone.

"Eli do you even hear yourself? You don't need to save Clare from Owen, he's not hurting her. He loves her Eli, they're in love and you have to let her go." I try and reason with him.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Eli screams swinging his cane fast and breaking a lamp, I flinch and duck. "SHE DOESN'T LOVE HIM! SHE LOVES ME!"

"Eli stop! You're going to hurt yourself again or hurt me." I say in a commanding voice and he does calm down a little.

"I wouldn't hurt you Adam, you're my best friend, you're her best friend you can help me win her back." Eli tells me, he still looks kind of crazed but he's calmed down a lot.

I'm shocked and don't know what to say but before I can answer the front door opens and Bullfrog comes in. He looks at Eli and then looks at the broken lap and I see him get worried.

"What happened?" Bullfrog asks.

"Sorry Dad it was an accident." Eli tells his Dad.

"He went to Clare's house this morning." I admit to his dad.

"Elijah you did what? Thank you Adam, why don't you go tell your brother you can go home now. I need to speak with my son, he can call you later." Bullfrog tells me.

"Sure," I nod and look at one of my best friends hoping they figure out what's wrong and he gets better. I wave to Eli and leave the house, getting back into Drew's car with a heavy sigh. "You can go home, Bullfrog is talking to him and it's going to be a while. I told him Eli went to Clare's house." I tell Drew.

"So it didn't go well then?" Drew asks as we start driving home.

"When I went in he was ranting about Clare being with Owen as he paced the living room. Saying she shouldn't be with Owen, that he was no good for her and stuff. We talked a little and when I told him Clare and Owen were in love he went ballistic and broke a lamp screaming that Clare doesn't love Owen she loves Eli. He calmed down after I told him he was going to hurt himself or me." I confide in my brother and he looks over at me.

"Did he hurt you?" Drew asks.

"No I'm fine, a little afraid of how far he might go to get Clare back but I'm fine. He wanted me to help him plan how to get her back and away from Owen. I don't know what I'm going to tell Clare, I told her I'd call her after I checked on Eli." I tell Drew.

"We can call them when we get back to the house and have them over." Drew suggests.

"Good idea," I nod.

Drew parks at the house and we go in and down to the basement, I get out my phone to call Clare.

**Update Soon**

**Shout Out to CarmenNugget for suggesting Owen go with Clare if she's going to insist on going home.**


	25. Blackout

**Sorry this is going up so late guys, it has been a hell of a week. I have family visiting this week and won't be able to update everyday probably but I will try.**

**Ch. 25 Blackout**

**(CLARE)**

"So do you even use the other side of your house?" I ask Owen as we sit and eat our waffles.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well when we're here, we're either eating in kitchen or breakfast nook, in your room, the back yard or the recroom. Tris is usually either down here watching TV, his room, the recroom or at Tori's. When Eric and Wendy are actually home they're either in their offices or bedroom or occasionally down here eating. All of those things are on this side of your house, you have an entire side of your house that, aside from you giving me a tour of, I have never seen anyone in." I point out.

Owen chuckles a little. "We use it when family is visiting and holiday's and stuff. If you feel it's being neglected I can think of things we can do over there." Owen says wiggling his eye brows and giving me a devilish smile.

He picks up the canister of whipped cream, I shriek and take off running and he comes after me. I run through the entry shrieking and turn towards the family room; Owen catches me, sort of tackling me but not too roughly. He gently lowers me to the floor and straddles on top of me, I'm laughing and shrieking and know he's about to attack me with whipped cream so I'm trying to fight him off but it's not working. He's still giving me and impish smile, pins my arms above my head, lifts my pajama top and showers my breasts in whipped cream. Then he tosses the canister behind him and blitz's my breasts with his mouth.

"Aghhhh! Owen!" I scream between giggles.

"Mmmm now that is the breakfast of champions, I think I should eat that every morning before a football and hockey game." He smiles licking some whipped cream from his lips.

"Can I get up now?" I request.

"Nope I still have to lick some whipped cream from you." He says and brings his tongue to my skin again.

"Owen!" I giggle, then I hear my ring tone faintly coming from his room. "Owen that's my phone it could be Adam." I say trying to push him off of me.

"Fine," he huffs standing up and pulling me with him.

He keeps hold of my wrists to kiss my lips lightly and then releases me and I run to get my phone, just barely picking it up at the end of the last ring.

"Hello?" I pant.

"You sound out of breath." Adam replies.

"I was on the other side of the house," I explain and then realize Adam has no idea how big Owen's house is.

"Okay, well I went to check on Eli." Adam says slowly.

"Was he okay?" I question, the happiness and adrenaline from being chased by Owen's drains away.

"You guys want to come over?" Adam asks avoiding my question.

"Sure, we'll be over soon I just need to hop in the shower." I reply knowing it couldn't have gone well.

"No problem, we'll be here." Adam replies and we hang up.

I set down my phone and go out to the great room to see Owen eating waffles again.

"That was Adam he said we should come over, I'm just going to shower." I tell him.

"You okay?" Owen questions furrowing his brow a bit.

"I don't think it went well with Eli or Adam would have just told me on the phone." I inform him.

He gets up from the table sliding his hand around my back and pulling me to him for a gentle kiss.

"Go hop in the shower, I'll clean up here and get dressed." He tells me.

I smile at him and nod, leaving his side and going to the washroom. Setting the temperature I like in the shower I turn on the water, shedding my clothes and getting in. I shower pretty quickly and get out; wrapping a towel around me I go to his room and get some clothes on. Owen comes down just as I'm finishing getting dressed and he dresses quickly. We both go into the washroom to brush our hair and such then we go out to his car, locking the front door behind us. Owen drives to Adam's and parks out front, we get out and go through the basement door as always.

"Okay so what wouldn't you tell me over the phone?" I question Adam as soon as we're inside.

"He was pacing his living room when I got there and ranting. I told him he shouldn't have gone to your house and he started saying he had to save you for your own good. I tried to reason with him but he just screamed that you didn't love Owen, you loved him. He wanted me to help him make a plan to get you back, he wasn't Eli, he was crazed and scary. I actually thought he might hurt me for a minute, he broke a lamp." Adam informs us.

Owen puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. "He's not getting anywhere near you again." Owen says in a stern voice.

"Owen you heard Adam he's not himself." I argue.

"I don't care," Owen says in a protective tone.

Owen and I sit on the sofa next to Adam and for a few minutes we're all silent. The first thing that breaks it is Drew's phone, he answers and it's Bianca. The gist of the conversation is that she should come over ASAP because all of us are here.

"Let's play Xbox," Drew suggests when he hangs up with Bianca.

Adam turns on the TV and Xbox while Drew gets up and puts on some war game where they get to shoot at NPC's. I get bored watching the game very quickly and lay my head on Owen's shoulder while waiting for Bianca to get there.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaim when Bianca comes in.

"Are you three boring my girl to death?" Bianca says to the boys in a slightly scolding tone. "You know the way to get them to pay attention to you is to start taking off articles of clothing." Bianca tells me as she sits down next to me.

The boys all glance over at us but seeing that we're not stripping their attention goes back to the game, at least until Adam's phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket to see who's calling then hands me his controller gets up and goes outside to talk.

"I can't play this," I say when Adam's outside.

"Move with the stick, shoot with the green button," Owen instructs.

"How do I crawl? This is hard," I complain.

Bianca takes hold of the other half of the controller with her left hand and I'm still holding it with my right and we sort of manage to play with each of us using half the controller.

"Who was on the phone?" Drew asks when Adam comes back in.

"Eli," he says; Drew pauses the game and we all look at Adam, "he's going to his grandparents for a few weeks. They've arranged for him to have therapy sessions and physio at the local hospital. They think it will good for him to get some distance," Adam pauses and looks straight at me, "from you. He doesn't like the idea, he's very angry about it actually. I told him it would be a good thing, he might meet someone you know, move on and then maybe he'll accept that you have and not be so determined to get you back."

I hardly hear the last part of what Adam says after he said they were sending Eli away to get some distance from me all I could think was this was all my fault. Somehow I must have done something, said something to trigger his behavior to make him so determined, obsessed even. Eli literally needs to be sent 1500 miles away to get better and it's my fault. I feel Owen take my hand but I don't look at him I'm just watching my whole relationship with Eli flash through my mind as I try and figure out what I did. I'm not sure how long this went on or how long the room was silent but eventually Drew breaks it.

"Why don't we go to the park and play football, the girls can watch us and be all impressed by our muscles and athletic ability." Drew says and I break out of my trance and look at him.

My eyes drift from Drew to Owen; he's looking at me with worry in his eyes. I smile at him to ease his worry and he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You mean we can cheer for Adam while we watch our boyfriends act like idiots?" Bianca retorts.

Drew and Owen sort of glare at her while Adam and I laugh.

"The park sounds nice," I reply.

Drew turns off the TV and Xbox, grabs a football and we leave the Torres house, piling into Owen's car and he drives to the park. We all walk out to the grass, Bianca and I sit on a table under a tree so we're in the shade and out of the hot summer sun. The boys make a sort of triangle and toss the football to each other since there's an odd number of them and they can't really play. This continues for about an hour until Julian shows up.

"Hey need a fourth?" Julian asks.

"Hey Julian cool two on two, you know my brother Adam right? My girlfriend Bianca and Owen's girlfriend Hot Legs." Drew introduces us.

"Girlfriend? Hot Legs? I thought her name was Clare and you guys were just hanging out?" Julian asks Owen.

"We were now she's my girlfriend. Hot Legs is one of her pet names and it's the only thing Drew calls her anymore." Owen explains.

"Right got it, so uh you and me against the Torres brothers then?" Julian suggests.

"You're on," Adam says.

The boys split into two teams and play touch football for a couple of hours. Bianca and I cheer for our guys and for Adam who may be smaller than the others but is fast and wiry. There aren't really goals and keeping track of touchdowns isn't really possible so we aren't really sure who wins in the end.

"I'm starving lets get some lunch, the Dot is close by." Julian suggests.

"Good idea I'm starving too," agrees Owen.

Julian walked to the park so the six of us get in Owen's car, Julian takes the passenger seat and I sit in the back on Adam's lap with my legs across Bianca and Drew, since I'm the smallest. Owen parks outside of the Dot and we all get out and go in, Fitz is working of course and he gives us a look when we come in, probably because Owen has his arm around me. No one else from school is in there on this Wednesday afternoon.

"You two look cozy what can I get you?" Fitz asks in a hard tone sort of glaring at me and Owen.

The look I'm getting from Fitz makes me shudder a bit; I'm not the only one as Adam scoots closer to me. I take Owen's hand under the table and he squeezes gently.

"Stop glaring at them Fitz and do your damn job! Hot Legs is Owen's girl now fucking deal with it and take our order." Bianca barks at him.

We all order, Fitz glares at us the whole time and Owen glares back at him until he goes back to the counter and we can no longer see him.

"If he doesn't stop glaring at us I'm going to break his teeth!" Owen says through clenched teeth.

"You're not going to fight your friend Owen, especially not when you're still angry about Eli coming over this morning." I insist putting my head on Owen's arm.

"Eli came over this morning?" Bianca asks.

"He's your ex right?" Julian questions.

I explain what happened with Eli to Bianca and Julian and then our food comes. Fitz and Owen glare at each other again but Drew, Bianca and Adam also glare at Fitz so he doesn't say anything and there are no further incidents with Fitz while we're there. After we eat Julian leaves our group and we drive back to Adam's.

"It was perfectly clear earlier but it looks like it might rain now." I comment looking up at the sky when we reach Adam's house.

"Awesome I love summer rain," Bianca smiles.

We all settle on the sofa to watch movies and then it starts to rain, the skies open and it's a torrent. Then starts the thunder and lightning, at the first strike I jump.

"Scared of storms?" Owen asks.

"No it was just sudden and very loud." I protest.

Owen smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. Audra and Omar get home a little after six; Audra comes down the stairs to greet us.

"Hi kids, I'm about to start dinner are you three staying?" Audra asks. Before we can answer there's a very close lightening strike and the power goes out. "Maybe I won't be making dinner, if the power isn't back in half an hour your father and I will go out to dinner and you kids can go out for pizza or something." Audra says then turns and goes up the stairs.

"So what can we do with no power? No TV, no Xbox, no movies and it's pouring outside." Drew gripes.

"I can think of something," Owen says with an impish smile cupping my chin to kiss me.

I push him away gently. "We're not at your house alone we're in Adam's basement it's not sexy time." I admonish and he grimaces at me.

We start discussing it as the skies grow darker and darker even though it's summer and sunset isn't for another couple of hours it's practically dark as night outside. Then Bianca's phone rings and she answers it, the rest of us fall silent and listen to her side of the conversation.

"Hey…sounds awesome we'll all be there, I think…cool see you in a couple hours." Bianca says into the phone and hangs up, looking at us. "That was Gwen the storm knocked out a couple of power lines. They aren't expected to get power back for several hours. She's having a blackout party, starts at 8:30 after sunset at her house I have the address. I assume Owen and Clare can come and my aunt is away until tomorrow morning so I can go, you think your mom will let the two of you come?" Bianca asks.

Adam doesn't know Gwen, she's one of the kids that hangs out at the ravine but he'll tell his mom something.

"I'll go ask," Adam says getting up from the sofa and going upstairs, he comes back a few minutes later. "Mom said it's fine but we have to stay together and we have to look after Clare. I told her that wouldn't be a problem. I told her about the power lines so she and Dad are going out to eat and she said we should go get dinner and we have to be home no later than one. I told her you were driving Owen so you're responsible for getting us home by one oh and no drinking as usual, for any of us." Adam tells us.

"Let's go eat then." Owen says.

Adam runs upstairs again to tell his parents we're leaving and get some umbrellas. We go out to the car, using the umbrellas as it's raining hard and we have to drive a long ways to find a restaurant with power.

"So what exactly is a blackout party?" I question when we're sitting in the diner and we've placed our order.

"Exactly what it sounds like, there's a black out which means no lights or electronics so let's have a party. The house will be entirely dark aside from probably glow sticks and maybe candles or a few flashlights." Bianca informs me.

"Are you kidding me that sounds like the worst idea ever! That's the plot of a horror movie! It's a dark and stormy night with no lights so let's get a bunch of teenagers together in one dark house with no lights!" I exclaim.

"It'll be fun trust me," Drew says in a voice that doesn't make me trust him at all.

"I'll protect you, trust me." Owen whispers in my ear.

Him I believe and smile at him as I take his hand under the table. We eat pretty slowly since the party doesn't start for almost two hours. When we're done Bianca gives Owen Gwen's address and we drive back to the dark side of town. Between the darkness and the storm it is fairly creepy but as long as Owen's with me I feel safe. Gwen's house is about the size of mine, it's still raining like crazy and we have to use the umbrellas to get to the front door. Bianca opens the door and we stash our umbrellas with the others by the door.

"B you guys made it, hey Owen, Clare, Drew and you must be Adam I'm Gwen welcome to my party. Here guys get glow daggers and girls get glow necklaces." Gwen says pointing the table behind her.

The table is lit by a camping lantern so we can see the array; I pick a purple glow necklace and Bianca a pink one. Owen picks a red glow sword/dagger thing, Drew a green one and Adam a blue one and what's the first thing the boys do as soon as they have them glowing? Play Star Wars of course.

"Oh my god you guys are so juvenile," Bianca comments activating her glow necklace and putting it on then putting an arm around my shoulders. "What are we going to do with them?" Bianca asks and I shrug.

"Are you having the same mini fantasy as I am?" Drew asks, I assume Owen as I activate and put on my glow necklace.

"Both the girls in Princess Leia's gold bikini?" Owen says.

"Yep that's the one." Drew says.

"You guys really are juvenile," I shake my head.

"Great now I'm seeing that," Adam says only in a slightly complaining voice.

"Isn't it great?" Drew says.

"One of the girls is my best friend and my friend's girlfriend and the other girl is my brother's girlfriend and also my friend so I am not answering that!" Adam replies.

"Can we go enjoy the party now?" Bianca requests.

"This still seems like a terrible idea to me, the house is almost pitch black aside from the eerie glow of the necklaces and daggers. There's a tempest outside and the thunder and lightning only makes everything creepier. If the house was in the middle of the woods and not the city this would be a horror movie." I state as we walk into the living room.

"Relax Clare nothing's going to happen it's kids from the ravine, all kids you know." Bianca assures me.

"And you know I'll protect you." Owen says taking me from Bianca's arm and putting his arm around me.

"I know," I smile.

Drew puts his arm around Bianca we find the drinks on a table lit by a few flashlights and we all get sodas.

"Owen, Clare, Bianca, Drew hey!" Shelly says coming up to us with Cody, Marissa and Chris.

"Hey guys," the four of us say almost at the same time.

"This is my brother Adam; this is Cody, Shelly, Marissa and Chris." Drew introduces them.

"Hey nice to meet you," Adam says.

"Yeah you too, how come you never hang out at the ravine?" Chris asks.

"Because Adam has more sense than us," Bianca responds and we laugh a bit.

More people start getting drinks so we move away sort of standing in a corner. All the guys have an arm around their girl in our group which singles Adam out. We're all making small talk; most of it is Shelly and the others asking Adam questions. That is until a girl with a blue glow necklace comes up to us or rather straight up to Adam.

"You don't have your arm around anyone are you single?" The girl asks Adam.

Adam looks a little scared and looks around at all of us. "Uh yeah," he replies.

"Great we need more single guys for the game you're coming with me." The girl says taking Adam's hand and pulling him away.

"What game?" Adam inquires as he gets dragged away.

"Don't worry we'll come find you before we leave," Drew calls to him but he's chuckling.

The rest of us continue talking and sipping our drinks, in the group the fact that I'm in a dark house, where the only light is coming from glow sticks and the storm outside is still raging it doesn't bother so much that this still feels like a horror movie. At least until I have to use the washroom, asking Owen to come with me to find the washroom sounds terribly cowardly but there are three other girls with me and I'm sure one of them will come.

"I'm going to go find the washroom," I say so they can hear me.

"I'll go with you I need to find the washroom too." Marissa says taking my hand.

We leave the group and start making our way through the spookily glowing crowd. We wander past the front door and down a hallway finding a washroom with a long line.

"Maybe we should try upstairs," I suggest.

"Good idea," Marissa nods.

We walk back to the stairs and go up to the second floor finding a second washroom with less of a line, so we lean against a wall to wait. I go first and when I'm done I lean against the opposite wall to wait for Marissa.

"Mmm Clare you're looking sexy as always, want to come into one of the bedrooms with me?" Reese questions suddenly appearing beside me.

His sudden presence next to me coincides with a clap of thunder and both startle me, when I jump Reese seems to take it as an invitation to put his arm around me. He's holding his dagger wit h the other hand, he chose red one and it gives his face an evil glow.

"I'm here with Owen, my boyfriend." I inform Reese taking his wrist and removing his arm from around my shoulders.

"I don't see him, unless you're waiting for him to come out of the washroom." Reese remarks putting his arm around my waist now.

The washroom door opens and Marissa comes out, Reese sort of grins when he sees her and she grimaces at him slightly.

"Reese let go of her she has a boyfriend, one that's a million times better than you. He's right downstairs and if you don't let her go now I'm calling him up here and he'll come with my boyfriend, Chris and Drew." Marissa tells Reese.

"I'm pretty sure I can get Clare back to a bedroom with a locked door before they get up here and then they'd have to find us in the dark." Reese smiles clutching my shirt to keep hold of me.

"Owen has broken down a locked door to get to me before." I inform Reese doing my best to get out of his grip.

"Let go of her Reese!" Marissa snaps again.

Reese looks thoughtful for few seconds as if considering whether it's worth it for him to drag me into a room. Finally he lets my shirt go, Marissa takes my hand and we go downstairs. If you think picking a face out in a crowd is hard at a normal party try doing it at a party where the only light is coming from an occasional lightening strike outside, glow necklaces around girl's necks or glow daggers in boys hands.

"Where was our corner? I'm all disoriented now." Marissa remarks looking around.

"It's umm…" I stop looking around too but all I see is lots of glowing daggers being swung around and glow necklaces that are faintly lighting girl's faces.

"We'll find it; the only music is from someone's mp3 connected to a portable speaker. The rest of the noise is just people talking and being dumb, it can't be that hard to pick out their voices." Marissa says.

She pulls at my hand and we start walking down the stairs and then through the crowd. We make it a little way but some guys are fighting with daggers, they knock into us breaking our hands from each other, I get pushed back by some other people and quickly lose Marissa getting all turned around again. Now I do feel like I'm in a horror movie again, yep there's a crazed killer on the loose and he's going to find me and take me into a dark corner and hack me to bits. Now that my mind is locked on this idea I've got myself spooked so when the next clap of thunder shakes the house just as a lightning strike flashes I scream and keep doing it when someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

"Clare it's just Johnny," says a familiar voice and I take a deep breath calming down.

"Hi Johnny, sorry for screaming." I apologize, smiling at his glowing blue face as he holds his dagger to it.

"It's okay," he laughs, "a little spooked by the storm are you?" He asks.

"The storm the whole scary movie black out party." I reply.

"Where's Owen?" He questions.

"I don't know, I went to the washroom with Marissa and then we got separated. We were talking a corner with Drew, Bianca, Shelly, Cody and Chris but that was a while ago and they may have moved from there." I tell him.

"I'll find him," Johnny says then whistles sharply loud enough for at least the whole bottom floor to hear. "OWEN WHERE YOU AT?!" Johnny yells now that the room has quieted a bit.

"OVER HERE!" Owen calls back.

"This way," Johnny says linking his arm with mine and escorting me to where we heard Owen yelling.

**(OWEN)**

After ten minutes I start getting a little anxious when Clare doesn't return from the washroom and start looking around the room for her. When Marissa finds us a few minutes later and Clare isn't worth her I get really worried.

"Where's Clare?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure, we went to the upstairs washroom and when I got out Clare was being bothered by Reese. We got him to back off and then came downstairs but we got bumped into by some rude guys and got separated, I'm lucky I found you guys again." Marissa tells me.

"I'm going to find Clare," I announce and walk off into the crowd.

I know her necklace is purple so I scan the room for all purple necklaces then look at the girl's faces but none of them are Clare. You know I didn't mind the dark part of this party until a few minutes ago when Clare went missing. Just after a clap of thunder shakes the house with a particularly close lightening strike I hear a sharp whistle and then my name, it's Johnny and after I call back to him I start moving toward his voice. A moment later I see a blue dagger illuminating Johnny's face and next to him a purple necklace so gorgeously lighting Clare's already beautiful face.

"There you are, thanks Johnny." I smile taking her hand, pulling her to me and putting my arm around her waist.

"No problem she seemed a little freaked out." Johnny says, he smiles at us and disappears into the dark and the crowd.

"Marissa said Reese was bothering you," I remark wanting to find Reese and pound it into him again that Clare is mine.

"He wanted to take me into a bedroom but Marissa and I got him to back off." She tells me.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," I grin just a little wickedly putting my dagger in the back pocket of my shorts, picking her up and putting her over my shoulder.

"Eeee! Owen! Clare shrieks but she's giggling.

I push my way through the crowd pretty easily and get us upstairs, to my luck and delight there's an empty bedroom. I close and lock the door behind us and take Clare to the bed setting her down gently. She's smiling at me and biting her lip; I pull her lip from her teeth with my thumb and capture her lips. I kiss her with much fervor and wanting as I begin pulling up her shirt and finding her breast with my hand. Her arms go around my neck, her hands pulling at the hairs on the back of my neck.

Deciding she has too many clothes on I pull her up a little and break from the kiss to get her shirt off. Next comes her bra and then I take her nipple into my lips as my other hand goes up her skirt and under her panties. She claws at my shirt so I let her take it off and give equal attention to her other nipple now, commanding it to be hard as I flick it with my tongue. I love tasting her, any part of her; she's milky and soft, silky and sweet. She's addicting actually, I kind of get why Eli is so obsessed and Fitz still likes her.

"Let's get you naked," I smile taking my lips from her skin.

She bites her lip, kicks off her shoes and I maneuver a bit so I can get her skirt and panties off. Dropping them to the floor I divest myself of the rest of my clothing then get back on the bed, lying next to Clare and pulling her to me. Ensnaring her lips again my hand grazes down her belly and linger over her clit, rubbing gently for a moment. Her breathing hitches, her back arches and she moans into the kiss, I smile against the kiss and then move my hand down a little finding her pussy lips and her opening, slipping my finger in. She moans again her hips buck a little and she quivers the slightest bit.

After pumping her hole with my fingers a few times I pull out and her body jerks. Grabbing her by the hips I lay on my back, place her on top of me and turn her around so I can access her hole with my tongue. She grips at my thighs as my tongue snakes inside her and twists causing her to tremble. We've never done this before but she gets the idea, curling her fingers around my shaft and enveloping the head of my erect cock in her mouth.

Now I shiver and a moan emits from my lips. Her tongue slips around my head and then her mouth moves slowly down my shaft to the base. Feeling her take me in her mouth as I lap at her sweet juices is erotically awesome. I start licking faster, exploring her depths with my tongue and tantalizing her nerves with my tongue. Her hips sort of shimmy, urging me to go faster and deeper, I find her clit with my finger again and press gently moving in circles. Her head begins bobbing on my cock at a fevered pass, each of us spurring the other on. After several minutes I seem to find the right spot, she moans loudly and if my dick hadn't been down her throat the whole party could have heard her.

I concentrate on that one spot, while keeping rhythm on her clit; she elicits a never ending string of moans, moving her even faster. Her body tenses at almost the same second as mine and we reach climax together. My head collapses back into the pillow as she moves and collapses next to me. I take her in my arms, our bodies shaking slightly and sweating, both of us breathing hard with pounding hearts. I kiss her head and push a curl behind her ear; she smiles sweetly and kisses my neck.

"Well that was fun," she says when she can breathe again.

"Orgasmically fun," I agree, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles moving up and softly placing her lips on mine. "I think we had better put ourselves back together and go find the others." She tells me standing up and beginning to retrieve her clothes.

I watch her a moment marveling and the incredibly sexy form in front of me, amazed that she's all mine and how very much I love her. When she's mostly covered again I get up dress again, once dressed and having fixed our hair, I pull the dagger from my back pocket to light our way, we leave the bedroom at nearly the same time as another bedroom door opens and Drew and Bianca emerge.

"Did you two have fun?" Drew smiles.

"Probably as much fun as you two had." I reply.

"I hear music, loud music I think the power's back on." Clare says.

"Yeah and I don't hear the storm anymore either." Bianca says.

We go downstairs, there is indeed music on the sound system but all lights are still off. We make our way to a window and look out to see the rain has stopped. After our work outs upstairs we're thirsty now and make our way back to the drinks for water. Then we find a place to sit, the girls sit on our laps since there's limited seating and we sip at our waters. We spend the better part of the rest of the night dancing and talking.

"It's a little after twelve we should find your brother and head home." I tell Drew after looking at my phone for the time.

"Yeah come to think of it I haven't seen Adam since that girl took him away." Drew says looking worried.

"He's fine, probably just lost track of time." I assure Drew putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam!" Clare calls.

"Right here," he says appearing behind us and spooking us all.

We all turn around look at the younger Torres brother, Clare giggles and wipes at his cheek.

"You have lipstick, sort of everywhere." She tells him.

It's true he's got kisses all over his face in at least four different shades of lipstick.

"Come on you can get it off in the car." I chuckle ushering them to follow me and putting my arm around Clare.

"So where you all night little brother and what happened to your dagger?" Drew questions as we make our way out of the party and back to the car.

"Lost the dagger a long time ago and I'm not telling you what happened tonight." Adam tells us.

We pick up our umbrellas at the door, get back to the car and I unlock it, Drew and I still have our daggers and I give mine to Clare so I can drive. I drop the Torres brothers at home and Bianca at their house too since her car is there. We wave to them as we drive off then Clare takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"I love you Owen," she says yawning lightly on my name.

"I love you Clare," I smile kissing her hand.

**Update soon**

**If you read Reese Return you know this so you can skip this announcement. From the 26th to the 30th I have family visiting and may not be able to update everyday. I will do my best to get up at least a short chapter each day but I may not have the time, I will however still update in order. **


	26. No More Lonely Nights

**Ch. 26 No More Lonely Nights**

**(CLARE)**

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asks as he puts a change of clothes and toiletries into his backpack.

"I have to check on her Owen it's been a week since I was at the house and I want to go check on my mom. I need to know she's alive, that she's at least semi-functional." I insist to him.

"Yeah and in that week she hasn't even called you, she hasn't bothered to know you're alive at all." Owen counters and I grimace at him.

"My dad put her through a lot and she broke down after the divorce. She's…" I begin to argue and he cuts me off.

"She should still be able to pull it together for your sake Clare! She doesn't care if you're alive! She hasn't called! She seems to be happier not having you to take care of!" Owen says in a gruff loud voice.

I bite my lip and look down feeling tears in my eyes. Owen sits on the bed next to me and wraps his arms around me, tipping my chin up and softly putting his lips on mine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He apologizes.

"Yes you did and you're right but I still have to check on her. She's acting like a child now but she's still family and I still have to know she's okay." I tell him.

"I know and we'll go over there and stay the night. We'll make sure she's okay and the house is clean and everything. I'm going with you because as much as I'm sure your mom still cares about you I'm not taking any chances that something might happen." Owen says wiping away my tears.

"I love you Owen," I smile kissing him passionately.

"I love you too Clare. I just need a few more things and then we'll grab dinner and head to your house." Owen says. He goes to the washroom and then we're ready to leave, he calls up to Tristan and Tori that we're leaving and they call goodbye. "You gonna call Adam and tell him we're sleeping at your house?" Owen questions as we start driving.

"And get another lecture no way! We're going to see them this weekend if not before he can find out then." I reply.

We stop to eat and after we order, Owen looks up at me.

"Have you thought about what we're going to tell people? I mean school starts in about six weeks and Drew, Adam, Bianca, Julian and Eli," Owen says my ex's name through clenched teeth, "are the only ones that know we're dating. Pretty sure that everyone is going to notice when we get to school and I can't keep away from you."

"I don't know," I shrug and sigh a little. "Alli won't take it well and I'm not sure my other friends will take it much better. They don't know you like I do. Adam had to hear from me and Drew that you were good and see it for himself. I think my other friends will have to see us together to accept it. Drew was just sort of…shocked that the two of us were together and Bianca was fine with us from the start. Julian seemed shocked too, or more like he thought it was weird that you would bother to date me." I reply.

"Yeah something tells me K.C. may not take it too well, he's friends with both of us and your ex but my other friends and guys on the team I doubt will care. They'll either mouth off about how far we've gotten or something equally vile." Owen says.

"So we're agreed then we'll avoid telling anyone else until the first day of school." I smile.

We eat mostly in silence and I eat quicker than he does, I think he's avoiding going to my house as long as he can. Not that I can blame him, I don't exactly want to go either but I have to know my mom isn't drinking herself to death or anything. When Owen's done and pays the bill we finally drive to my house. It's only a little after eight but the house is dark, Mom's at a bar no doubt although I'm kind of glad she isn't here. We go in and up to my room; Owen drops his backpack on the floor and sits on the bed.

"I'm going to have a look around, see how bad the damage is." I tell him.

"Then I'm coming with you," Owen says standing up.

I smile at him and we leave my room, going to my mom's bedroom first. Before I flip on the light I have a picture in my mind of my parent's bedroom. Everything neat and clean, the bed made and everything in it's place. When I turn on the light however the bed is unmade, there's dirty clothes everywhere, Mom's and Tim's, at least I'm assuming the men's clothes are Tim's. There's beer bottles and cans, liquor bottles strewn about and the remnants of joints on the nightstand. I bite my lip, feeling tears in my eyes, it's like my mother snapped, she's hardly even my mother anymore. Owen puts his arm around me and kisses my temple.

"Guess I'll be doing laundry in the morning," I say trying to smile but it doesn't work.

"You know I'll help you with whatever you need." Owen says quietly and I nod.

"I should have a look downstairs and then I'm going to bed, the thought of cleaning all this has me exhausted." I tell him.

He takes my hand and we go downstairs together. I didn't look at the living room when we came in, I just went straight upstairs. It's just beginning to get dark but the curtains in the house are closed, still there's enough light filtering in that I can see it's a mess. I turn on the light and feel my chest get tight at the sight. Trash, alcohol bottles and cans, clothes and drug paraphernalia are everywhere. Not just pot, although there is a bag on the coffee table. My parent's silver wedding tray has white powder on it, a razor blade, a spoon and a lighter. I turn to Owen, clinging to his shirt and crying on his chest. He kisses my head and picks me up.

"Let's get you to bed," Owen says walking up the stairs with me.

He puts me on the bed; I kick off my shoes and nuzzle into him. I feel Owen taking off his shoes too and we lay on the bed, him holding me tightly and me crying into his chest.

"She's doing coke now?! What else is she doing? Is she even still going to work? The house is a mess; I doubt there's even food. What do I do Owen? I can't turn my back on her but she doesn't want help. She's lost I know she's lost but it's like she's not my mom anymore." I bemoan against his shirt.

"I know sweetness; I'll do whatever you want. We could call the police, they…" Owen starts but I cut him off.

"No I couldn't do that she's my mom, she'd be arrested lose her job and I'd be sent to live with my dad and his whore!" I shake my head.

"Okay, then we'll clean up and make sure your mom has food and then we'll take you back to my house. You know you can stay with us, in fact I prefer you to stay with us and I'm never letting you go again." Owen says stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

"I love you Owen, I never would have made it through this summer without you." I tell him, with as much of a smile as I can muster currently and putting my lips on his.

"I love you too," Owen says softly.

He just holds me, rubbing my back and I soon fall asleep. We're both awoken a few hours later when Mom and Tim come home drunk and loudly. I open my eyes and look at Owen, we fell asleep still dressed and with my light on. I get up, Owen lets go of me so I can but he gets up too and comes with me to the door. I open my bedroom door to hear my mom laughing as they clomp up the stairs. Owen stands behind me, I can feel how tense he is and his arm goes around my waist.

"Clare baby you're home, where have you been?" Mom asks, she sounds drunk but she's not slurring her words.

It's not her demeanor that shocks me though it's how she looks. Not just drunk, she's super skinny like she hasn't eaten in days. Her eyes look red, more than just blood shot almost eerily supernatural red and her skin has a yellow hue.

"Mom?!" Is all I can say in a hurt and astonished tone.

"I don't approve of you bringing your boyfriend over to spend the night Clare." Tim says somehow managing to sound drunk, vile and stern at the same time.

I ignore him but Owen doesn't and he tightens his grip on me a little.

"Like I give a fuck what you think asshole, I'm staying the night!" Owen says in a hard tone and through clenched teeth.

"Oh leave them alone, let's go to bed Timmy," Mom says in a cooing voice and I nearly throw up.

"See you in the morning Clare," Tim smiles carnally and winks at me.

Owen moves about to hit him and I grab him pushing him into the bed room.

"They'll be gone in the morning, let's go back to bed." I insist with tears in my eyes.

Owen glares at them both as they go into my mom's room; as soon as I have my bedroom door closed he puts his arms around me and embraces me tightly.

"I want to go to sleep, we'll clean up in the morning and then I want to go home. To your house and then I don't know, I can't just abandon her she's my mom but it tears my heart out to see her like this." I cry against him.

"I'll do whatever you want but I'm doing it with you, you're not fighting this alone." He says.

I lock onto his deep blue eyes and smile at him, capturing his lips for a loving and passionate kiss. Hearing my mom laugh loudly I break from the kiss and turn on my music to block them out. Owen strips down to his boxers and I change into pajamas then we get into my bed and he holds me close all night long. It takes me a long time to get to sleep. I wish I could get horny, have Owen distract me and get my mind off things but I'm too sad and angry to be horny. Owen stays awake with me the whole time, silent for the most part except for him occasionally telling me that he loves me. Mostly though we just lie awake in silence as he strokes my back and we listen to my loud music as I cry against his chest. It's almost four by the time we fall asleep and we don't wake up until almost one in the afternoon.

"Morning how do you feel?" Owen asks when I sit up and stretch.

"Hungry," I reply.

"That's not what I meant," he says scowling just slightly.

"I know what you meant. I don't know how I feel, let's just get things cleaned up and go home." I reply.

Owen sits up and puts his arms around me, kissing my neck softly. "Okay but if we're going to be cleaning all day then we need to eat breakfast first and since I doubt you have any food I'll take you out."

I smile at my wonderful boyfriend and put my lips on his. We get dressed and presentable to go out. We eat fairly quickly and go back to my house to start cleaning.

"I'm guessing you don't know the first thing about cleaning since you have a maid." I remark looking around the living room.

"I know enough to pick up trash and liquor bottles," Owen replies.

I grab a trash bag from under the sink and hand it to him. "Okay you start there and I'll start with laundry." I tell him.

We spend the next four hours cleaning everything, I have to teach Owen how to use a mop but he doesn't complain once. It's nearly six now and my mom still isn't home but I'm betting she's at the bar as per usual.

"The last thing we need to do is clean the kitchen and get some food. If I give you a list and some cash can you go to the store to get food while I clean the kitchen so we can get out of here sooner?" I question.

"And leave you alone?" Owen asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"They're at a bar Owen, they're out drinking they didn't get home until after eleven last night and I'm sure tonight will be the same. There's a market down the street, if they get home before you I'll call you. I just want to get out of here and if we split the work we'll get done faster." I insist.

"Fine I'll go to the store but if your mom comes home, especially with that prick you call me right away." Owen commands.

"I will, I promise." I nod.

I make Owen a list and get some cash from one of my parent's emergency stashes. He gives me a kiss before leaving and reminds me that I have to call him right away if they show up. When Owen's gone I lock the door and start cleaning the kitchen. I'm almost done when I hear the door being unlocked, leaving the kitchen I grab my phone from the table and they come in. Mom is completely drunk but Tim is sober, they both look at me and I speed dial Owen.

"They're home," I say into the phone as my mom stumbles over to the sofa and Tim licks his lips at me.

"I'm paying for the groceries now, I'll be home in a couple of minutes. Get up to your room and lock the door now!" Owen orders and hangs up.

I turn around to look at my mom who's half asleep on the sofa.

"Baby you stayed and you cleaned up, what would I do without you?" Mom giggles.

"What is wrong with you? You're always drunk, you're doing drugs you are not my mom! Did you even care where I was this last week? Did it even occur to you to call me?" I snap at her.

"I knew you were safe Baby, you've always been the strong one, the mature one. You can take care of yourself." Mom replies as her eyes close.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T NEED YOU!" I scream at her. Mom just gives me a drunken smile and slumps over on the sofa. "Mom!" I say angrily going over and shaking her but she's out.

"Your mom needs some sleep and I think you need to learn that I'm the new man of the house." Tim says in a voice that makes my skin crawl as he grabs my arm.

"Let go of me you gross pedophile! Don't ever touch me again!" I demand angrily and push him away from me with all the strength I have.

It works to get him away from me and he stumbles back a couple of steps and I see he's not entirely sober.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yells his face turns malicious and angry; he moves fast and backhands me so hard I go down with a shriek.

**(OWEN)**

I speed back to Clare's house with the groceries, grabbing all three bags from the trunk as I walk to the front door. The first thing I hear is Clare screaming and a thump; I drop the groceries and rush in the house. Clare is on the floor with tears in her eyes, holding her cheek, her mom is asleep on the sofa and Tim is walking toward her like he's about to grab her. My fists clench, I tense, my jaw gets hard my eyes narrow at Tim and all I feel is immense hatred for him. I get between him and Clare and punch him as hard as I can, hitting him right on the cheek. Tim falls to the ground with a loud thud that wakes up Clare's mom and she looks at us.

"What's going on? Tim what happened?" Helen asks in a drunken stupor as she tries getting off the sofa and just falls.

I pick Tim up by the shirt and violently shove him against the wall knocking down a family portrait, of Clare's old family, that falls to the floor and shatters. Tim tries to get me away but I'm too strong for him and much too angry.

"You stay the **Hell** away from her! If you ever even think about her again I will snap your neck!" I bark at him.

"What are you doing to him, let him go!" Clare's mom insists as she manages to get up and comes over to me trying to pull at my arm.

I push her away but refrain from doing violently for Clare's sake. Helen staggers back and falls to the floor on her butt. I whirl Tim around and toss him to the other side of the room where he hits the table and falls to the ground unconscious. Now that Tim's not a problem for the moment I go to Helen and grab her chin firmly so she'll look at me.

"Listen closely I'm taking your daughter, she's going to live with us!" I inform her.

"You can't do that she's my daughter." Helen says sounding slightly more sober.

"You don't care about her! You're a drunk and a drug addict that let's pedophiles into your house because you're so desperate to be loved. You can't even see that your daughter loves you and needs you! Clare is coming with me and if you ever want to see her again you clean up your fucking act. Stop drinking, stop doing drugs and don't let sleaze balls like that asshole into your life or your house! You're lucky I don't call the cops on you!" I tell her and let her go; I pick Clare up and turn back to her mom. "Oh you might want to get your groceries off the front stoop."

I take Clare out to my car putting her in the passenger seat and give her a soft kiss.

"Take me home," she pleads softly.

"Of course," I smile kissing her forehead and getting in the driver's seat I start driving us home. I'm still pissed, at her mom and at Tim, even at myself for listening to her and leaving her alone against my better judgment. I put it all aside though for Clare's sake, I need to take care of her now. I can go back and kill them tomorrow. "How's your face?" I ask her as she's still holding her cheek.

"It hurts, he hit me pretty hard," she says through her tears.

I stroke a curl behind her ear and take her hand, both to hold it and get a look at her cheek. Her face is red and I'm sure she'll have a bruise in the morning.

"I'm sorry Clare I never should have left you." I apologize.

"It's not your fault I told you to go, I should have gone up to my room right away but I felt the need to confront my mother." Clare says squeezing my hand.

"You're not going back there ever, not unless your mom can pull it together." I tell her sternly.

"I'm not disagreeing with you but you can't just keep me. My parents are still my parents what if my mom wants me back?" She asks.

"My parents are both lawyers, they aren't family lawyers but they know plenty of them and after everything I saw I'm pretty sure we can keep you." I insist in a hard voice.

The rest of our drive is silent and we go in through my private entrance because I know she doesn't want to explain everything right now to anyone else. When we get inside she sits on my bed, I sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her and she cries into me.

"I should get some ice for your cheek," I say when her crying slows.

"No," she shakes her head, "I just want to shower and go to bed."

"Are you okay?" I query.

"No but it's a lot to process, I just want to take a quick shower to wash Tim off me." She says standing up.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" I offer.

"Thanks but no I need a few minutes alone just be right here when I get out." She requests.

I go up and caress her cheek, ensnaring her lips for a soft loving kiss. "I'm not going anywhere ever."

She smiles just a little and then walks back to the washroom. Now that Clare is out of my arms the urge to go back and do some real physical harm to Tim is strong. I did promise Clare I'd be here when she got out of the shower though so I take off my dirty clothes change into clean boxers, get in bed and switch on the TV and try really hard to stop thinking about killing Tim and her mom. Clare comes out of the shower still looking sad, she gets her pajamas on and lies down with me, and I wrap her in my arms.

"It'll be okay, you will never have to go back there unless your mom starts acting like an adult. You live here now this is your home and that bastard will never touch you again! Hopefully your mom will come to her senses and kick him out but if she doesn't I will!" I insist to her, doing my best to keep my voice calm for her sake, she's upset enough as it is.

"What about your parents? Are they just going to let me move in?" She questions.

"Yes they will, we can talk about it tomorrow okay just get some sleep now." I tell her.

She nods against my chest and starts watching TV, it takes a while but she finally falls asleep and as soon as she's asleep I fall asleep. I wake up early the next morning and gently slip out of bed so I don't wake Clare. After taking a quick shower I go back to my or should I say our bedroom to find her awake, her one cheek is nearly purple but I don't say anything.

"Hey Sweetness, I'm going to get dressed and then we'll go get some breakfast." I smile at her but she still looks sad.

"I'll get ready," she says quietly getting up and grabbing some clothes from the closet.

She goes to the washroom and I grab my phone and call Drew while I slip on a shirt.

"Hey you guys at home?" I ask when Drew answers.

"Dude it's like eight in the morning of course I'm home." He replies.

"Good we'll be over in an hour so." I inform him and hang up.

Once Clare and I are ready we go out to breakfast at a café near Drew's house, she covered her bruise with makeup so no one can see it. She's silent all through breakfast, I can tell she's thinking about her mom and I wish I could make her stop but I know it's going to take some time. I drive straight to Drew's when we're done, by this time it's close to 10 so their parents are gone and I'm sure Drew and Adam are awake and functional.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"They need to know what happened and you need your friends." I tell her.

She smiles at me and kisses my cheek, we get out of the car, I take her hand and we walk to the basement door.

**(CLARE)**

"What's wrong?" Adam asks when he opens the basement door to let us in.

"My mom's gone Adam, she's completely lost it." I tell him and start to cry again.

Adam hugs me tightly; Drew comes over and hugs me too.

"Can you guys watch her for a few hours?" Owen asks suddenly.

"Yeah of course we'll watch Hot Legs and B will be over pretty soon." Drew responds.

"Where are you going? And I don't need babysitters." I sort of snap at Owen without meaning too.

"No you need friends. As for me, first I'm going to your house to get some more of your things to take to my house and then I'm going to surprise my mom at work. Stay with Drew and Adam where I know you'll be safe. Tell them everything and you two see if you can cheer her up. I'll be back in a few hours." Owen says giving me a quick and loving kiss then turns to go back out the door.

"Wait what if Tim's at my house?" I inquire right before he closes the sliding glass door.

"Then I'm going to kill him." Owen says in a hard voice and then closes the door, we watch him walk around the corner.

"Okay what happened?" Adam inquires as they lead me to the sofa and sit down on either side of me.

"We went to my house the other night because I wanted to check on my mom. Owen came with me; it was…the house was a mess. There were liquor bottles and beer cans everywhere, she's smoking pot and doing coke now! She came home with Tim super drunk." I stop for a deep breath while Adam takes my hand, after I wipe away a few tears I'm ready to continue but I must have wiped away some of my makeup too.

"Is that a bruise?" Adam asks with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, we spent all yesterday cleaning my house, making it livable for my mom. I stayed home to clean the kitchen while Owen ran to the store. They were the last two things we needed to do but I should have had him stay with me. They came home, my mom was very very drunk but Tim was just tipsy. After yelling at my mom she fell asleep on the sofa and Tim took my arm telling me I needed to learn who the man of the house is now." I tell them and they both tense up a little. "I told him to stay away from me and pushed him away with all my strength. He hit me, that's where the bruise is from and then Owen came in. He punched Tim and told him to stay away from me. Owen threw him across the room, and he passed out. Then he told my mom that I was moving in with him and if she wanted to see me ever again she needed to pull it together. Stop seeing Tim, drinking and doing drugs and we left."

"Good I'm glad you're moving in with Owen, you'll be safe there. I hope Owen kills Tim and maybe your mom." Adam says.

"Yeah I agree, I know you want to help your mom but she has to want the help. Hopefully she'll listen to Owen and realize she's losing you and come around, clean up and be a mom again." Drew says taking my other hand.

"You know you're not nearly as dumb as everyone thinks you are Drew." I smile at him.

"Why thank you Hot Legs," Drew grins.

I giggle and kiss Drew's cheek and then Adam's, wishing Owen were here so I could kiss him too. Somehow he knew just what I needed when even I didn't.

"Aww where's my kiss?" Bianca queries as she comes through the door and I giggle again. "Clare what happened to your face?" Bianca questions.

"Sit down," Drew says and Bianca does so on his lap while I begin recounting the story to her.

**(OWEN)**

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Bonnie, my mom's secretary asks when I show up at her office.

I'd already been to Clare's house and packed up half her room, I wasn't entirely sure what she wanted so I just packed her clothes, shoes and anything that looked like it had sentimental value.

"I need to see my mom it's kind of an emergency." I tell her.

"She's on a conference call; I'll let her know you're here just sit down." Bonnie says. I sit down and Bonnie goes into Mom's office, coming out a minute later. "Wendy will be out in a few minutes." Bonnie says and I nod.

Mom finally pokes her head out of her office and motions for me to come in.

"Hi Honey," Mom says hugging me, "what's wrong is Tristan okay?"

"Yeah Tris is fine, I'm here about Clare. I'm moving her in with us, possibly for good. Her parents have abandoned her. Her dad literally, he moved in with his girlfriend and left her with her mom who is a drunk and now a drug addict. Her mom's new boyfriend wants to rape Clare and he hit her." I enlighten my mom.

"Oh god is she okay?" Mom asks.

"She has a bruise on her cheek and she's upset but I hit Tim and told him he would never get near her again. I doubt either of her parents care about getting her back. I told her mom in no uncertain terms that she would not see Clare until she pulled her act together and could act like a parent. I can't let Clare go back there not to that house and not until her mom shows me she actually cares again." I say with clenched teeth but manage to watch my language around my mom.

"Of course Honey you know Clare is welcome to stay with us as long as she needs to. None of us want her to go back to a situation where she could be hurt in any way. I'll call John Marks he does family law and have him draw up guardianship papers so her parents can't even try and get her back until they show they can be parents. It'll take a few days though, from what you tell me I don't think her parents will try and even contact her let alone see her but if they do before we get the papers drawn up…"

"They'll have to deal with me!" I state in a hard voice interrupting my mom.

"You should go be with Clare, I'll call your father and then I'll call John." Mom says.

"Thanks Mom, we'll see you at home." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

I leave my mom's office and get in my car, driving to Drew's so I can be with Clare.

**Update Soon**


	27. I'll Cover You

**Ch. 27 I'll Cover You**

**(CLARE)**

"Owen's been gone almost four hours and he's not answering his phone." I remark with a slightly worried tone after finishing my pizza.

"Hubby Boyfriend will be back don't worry." Bianca assures me.

"He said he was going to his Mom's work right? He probably turned off his phone when he went to see his mom." Adam comments.

"Yeah I guess but what if he went to find Tim and…" I start getting myself more agitated and Drew cuts me off.

"Hot Legs Owen will be fine, even if he did go find Tim." Drew tells me.

"Drew's right, Owen's never lost a fight and he plays football and hockey both sports where he spends his time hurting the other team." Bianca remarks.

"Yeah you're right." I smile and I know they are but I still wish Owen would hurry up and get back.

"What's his mom do anyway?" Adam asks.

"She's a lawyer." I reply and then realize I probably shouldn't have, Owen doesn't want anyone to know he has money.

Of course if anyone ever paid attention they'd figure it out. His car is new, his clothes and shoes are new or almost new. He's never had trouble paying for anything and he spends a lot on sports equipment. I guess everyone just makes assumptions though, like I did, that he hung out with Fitz and Bianca and so he must live like they do, must be poor. Before that night at the party I always thought Owen was nothing more than a jock, a bully and a jerk and now I am in love with him and know he is none of those things.

"What's his house like? He never let us come over, her never let anyone come over. We always told him it couldn't be any worse than our places but he always refused." Bianca comments.

I bite my lip, Owen doesn't want anyone to know and it's not my place to tell. As I'm wondering what to tell them I see Owen appear on the other side of the sliding glass door and I leap up. He opens the sliding glass door and I throw my arms around him ensnaring his lips for a passionate kiss.

"You've been gone forever," I say in a half relieved, half scolding voice when I take my lips from his.

"Hot Legs missed you," Drew laughs a little.

"I can tell." Owen smiles sitting on the sofa, putting me on his lap and giving me another quick kiss.

"Where were you and why didn't you answer your phone?" I question.

"I told you where I was going; I turned off my phone when I went to Mom's office. I didn't mean to worry you Sweetness." Owen says brushing a curl behind my ear and kissing my cheek.

"She thought you might go and find Tim, we assured her you could take him." Bianca tells him.

"I didn't go find Tim but I could have. I did just like I told you, I went to your house to get some more of your things and then I went to Mom's office. Mom's talking to Dad and a friend of hers that does family law. They're going to have guardianship papers drawn up so you can move in with us without any chance of either one of your parents trying to get you back." Owen informs me.

"Good you move in with Owen, you never have to go home again." Bianca smiles.

"Hot Legs wouldn't tell us what your house is like." Drew remarks.

"I told them Wendy was a lawyer, sorry." I whisper to him.

He just smiles and kisses my lips softly. "You want to hang out some more or should I take you home?" Owen asks ignoring Drew's comment.

"We should do something tonight, celebrate Clare getting away from her parents and moving in with Owen." Bianca says.

"In almost 6 weeks you two became friends, fell in love and now you're moving in together. I predict you two will be married by graduation." Adam comments.

"Now you sound like my family at my cousins wedding." Owen replies.

"Owen's grad or Clare's?" Bianca asks Adam.

"Owen's but it wouldn't surprise me if Clare graduated early." Adam responds.

"I know let's take Adam to the ravine, he already met a bunch of the kids at the blackout party." Bianca suddenly exclaims.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea?" Adam asks looking a little scared.

"You'll be fine, you'll be with us and you already met most of the kids that hang out there. If anyone does give you shit we'll be there and you know Drew and Hubby Boyfriend will kick their asses!" Bianca assures him.

"B's right but it's two in the afternoon, nothing's going to start happening at the ravine until after dark." Owen says.

Owen starts eating the last of the pizza; I guess he forgot to get lunch while he was out making sure I wouldn't ever have to go home again. Adam turns on the Xbox and starts playing with Drew. We spend the rest of the afternoon watching the boys play video games and watching TV. When Audra gets home she invites us all to stay for dinner but says we have to clean up the basement and we do. Omar gets home just as Audra calls us up to dinner.

"Full house tonight," Omar remarks as we all sit down at the table.

"Hi Omar," I smile.

"Nice to see you Clare," Omar replies.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Bianca," Drew introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Torres," Bianca says smiling sweetly.

"Bianca? Didn't you cause problems for Adam?" Omar asks.

Both Bianca and Owen get very guilty expressions on their faces and look down.

"It was my fault too Sir." Owen admits looking up again.

"And you are?" Omar asks.

"That's Owen Dad, he's Clare's boyfriend." Adam informs his father.

Owen and Bianca spend the next few minutes quickly and humbly explaining the incident and Adam tells Omar how Owen apologized. Bianca apologizes too; to the whole family and Omar and Audra seem happy now.

"So did you kids spend all day playing video games and watching TV?" Audra inquires in a disapproving tone.

"Well the four of us did but Owen spent the day making sure Clare wouldn't have to go home again and could move in with him." Adam informs his parents and they both stop eating and look at me.

"Clare sweetie what's going on at home?" Audra asks.

"Well my dad moved out and got engaged to his wh…the woman he'd been cheating on my mom with. I haven't heard from him in weeks and my mom…" my sentence trails off and I look at Owen and Adam, they both give me encouraging smiles. Well it couldn't hurt to have Audra and Omar know, he's a lawyer and Audra's…Audra's scary, I take a deep breath and continue. "My mom has reverted to a college kid, she's out at bars every night getting drunk, smoking pot, I think she's even doing crack now." I inform them taking a deep breath and Owen takes my hand. "She met this guy Tim, he stays over a lot and he…he's made advances." I confess.

"He hit her, she has a bruise." Adam adds.

"Owen came in and hit him back, that's when he took her out of there." Drew chimes in.

"Clare that's terrible, I'm so sorry sweetie. She's moving in with you and your family Owen?" Audra asks him.

"Yes Ma'am, my mom's talking to a friend of hers that's a family lawyer to have guardianship papers drawn up. I am not letting her go back to that house. I told her mom if she ever wants to see Clare again she has to get straight and clean up her act. And that if she didn't get rid of Tim then I would." Owen enlightens them with a clenched jaw.

"I know the director of children's aide in Toronto; I'll give him a call tomorrow so he can meet with your parents and get a look at the living environment that should speed things along in terms of getting the guardianship papers signed. Your parents may not have to sign them at all, a judge could rule against them." Omar tells us.

"Thanks Omar," I smile gratefully.

"Yeah thank you Sir," Owen nods putting his arm around me.

"Can the five of us go out tonight? We're just going to hang out." Drew says.

Audra and Omar exchange a look before Audra answers. "I suppose but home by curfew." Audra insists.

"Yes Ma'am." Drew and Adam reply together.

After dinner I help Adam and Drew clean up and we hang out in the basement until dusk when we leave to drive to the school. Bianca takes Adam and Drew in her car so she can drop them off afterwards while Owen and I go in his.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were picking up some more stuff from my house." I remark when I see his entire backseat is full and I'm betting the trunk is too.

"I wanted to be sure you'd have enough of your stuff to feel like it's your home too." Owen tells me.

I smile at him, taking his hand and interlacing our fingers. "Sorry I told them Wendy was a lawyer it just kind of slipped out." I apologize.

"Don't worry about it, I don't like most people to know but I've know Bianca forever and Drew is one of my best friends and Adam is one of yours. I'm pretty sure I can trust them not to get weird." Owen says.

We park at the school and walk down to the ravine, it's not quite dark yet but it will be shortly. There are already several kids there including Pauly, Johnny, Bruce and Reese.

"Hey guys," Pauly greets us as we all sit down near the fire.

"Hey Pauly, Johnny, Bruce, Reese this is Adam; Drew's brother and Clare's best friend." Owen introduces the boys.

They all say hey to Adam and Reese gives me a lecherous smile which causes Owen to put his arm tightly around me. The darker it gets the more people trickle into the ravine. Some saw Adam at the party but we introduce him to the ones that didn't.

"Bashful!" Two girls suddenly exclaim and we all look at them.

They're looking right at Adam who's sitting between me and Bianca, so to make room for the girls to sit next to Adam she moves onto Drew's lap and I move to Owen's. The girls sit on either side of Adam linking their arms through his and Adam's cheeks go red.

"So Bashful who are they?" Drew teases.

"And why did they call you Bashful?" I ask.

"This is Diana and Lily they were at the blackout party and Bashful is the nickname they gave me." Adam explains still with red cheeks.

"He was the sweetest most bashful kisser at the party," Diana explains.

"So we called him Bashful but he was also the best kisser, all the girls wanted to kiss him." Lily tells us.

"That's my little bro, smooth ladies man. He learned from the best of course." Drew says in a cocky tone puffing out his chest.

"Yeah sure Babe, the best." Bianca remarks.

"Hey!" Drew protests.

Bianca just smiles and kisses him, long and hard, Drew stops complaining after the kiss. We hang out until it's time for Bianca to get the Torres brothers home. We never leave our seats except to get things to drink, soda only no alcohol. Bianca and I spend the whole night on our boyfriend's laps and Adam spends all night with Diana and Lily attached to him. Before he leaves the girls give him their numbers and Drew and Owen tease him all the way back to the car. I hug each of them goodbye, Adam says to call him tomorrow then Owen and I get into his car to drive home. We go in through his exterior door leaving my stuff in his car to bring in tomorrow.

"What if my parents won't sign the guardianship papers? What if I'm forced to live with my dad?" I question when we're lying in bed and supposed to be watching a movie but my mind is worried that something's going to go wrong and I won't be able to live with Owen.

"I'm not going to let that happen. Neither are my parents or the Torres'. You're moving in here, we're keeping you." Owen assures me.

"But if the judge says…" I start to argue when Owen moves to lean over me and join our lips.

"That's not going to happen; we're not going to let it. I'm keeping you here with me. I realize my family was teasing us when they were planning our wedding but I am so in love with you I would marry you. If it means I get to keep you I will marry you tomorrow." Owen informs me.

For a moment I'm breathless, it wasn't exactly a proposal but he did just say he was going to marry me.

"You want to marry me? I mean you see us being married someday?" I query when I find my breath again.

"I told you I was never letting you go again and yes I want to marry you. I am in love with you and I didn't need six weeks to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Clare more than anything or anyone ever." Owen tells me.

I bite my lip and smile. "I love you more than anything too and I would love nothing more than to marry you, someday."

"We're already going to send the school into cardiac arrest when they find out we're dating I don't think telling them we're married is going to make that much of a difference. Drew can be my best man, Bianca your maid of honor, Tris and Adam my groomsmen and Tori your brides maid. We can invite some of the kids from the ravine, Sherry, Cinder, Scott and Tommy. Then you can start the school year as Clare Milligan, that's how we can tell everyone." Owen says with big smile and I honestly can't tell if he's joking.

"Owen," I laugh, "your parents would kill us."

"My parents love you, they'd be happy for us. It's not like we're going to move out, we'll stay here and my parents already think we're having sex just so long as we don't give them any grand children until after University they'll be fine." Owen smirks.

"How about we make it through the summer first." I suggest.

He twists his face to one side so I attach my lips to his. He moves so that he's entirely on top of me but careful to keep his weight off me. The kiss quickly becomes heated and passionate, his hands move under my pajama top finding my breasts and massaging gently. He manages to push my shirt up a little with his arms. Then he hooks his fingers in the waistband of my shorts and pulls them down, then my panties and spreading my legs a little he trails a finger down to my pussy and slowly inserts it between my pussy lips. I quiver, moaning into the kiss and gripping the back of his neck as my back arches.

His fingers assail my pussy, stroking and exploring, eliciting moans from my lips and making my hips buck. His fingers pick up pace, twisting and curling; it isn't long before I can feel myself ready to pop. I break from the kiss to scream in rapturous abandon. Owen doesn't mind he simply moves to kissing my breasts. He doesn't even let me catch my breath after I've cum; he withdraws his finger and moves down inserting his tongue.

"Aghhhmmmm Nnnggnngnn!" Comes from my lips as I grip the bed sheet tightly.

Already on the verge having just reached climax my body starts trembling wildly, my breathing is erratic, my heart pounding, sweating and moaning with each and every breath. My back arches as I scream out his name achieving orgasm for the second time in what feels like about ten seconds but was probably a couple of minutes at least. When Owen's tongue continues to explore me even after I've cum I grab his hair and pull him away from me.

"No…more…" I pant as he lies down next to me and puts his arms around me.

"But it's fun to make you orgasm; you make such lovely sounds and squirm in my hands." Owen smiles.

"Anymore…and I…might…die…" I say breathlessly.

"I doubt that but I will stop so you can rest," Owen says kissing my temple.

We lay there a while, his arms around me and his lips gently kissing along my jaw. My heart rate slows down first, then my breathing becomes normal and as soon as I feel like I can move again and my legs no longer feel like jelly, I move on top of Owen, straddling him and taking his lips with mine. My fingers trail along his chest as he parts his lips to meet our tongues. He's already pretty hard from getting me off but I bounce on him just a bit to get him even harder. I break from the kiss bringing my lips to his skin and kissing down his neck and his chest as he tunnels his hands into my hair. When I reach his boxers I grip the waistband in my teeth and pull them down freeing his erection. I kiss his inner thigh, then the other, then each hip bone until he grips into my hair and I know he's tired of being teased.

Placing my lips on the head of his stiff cock and gripping the base as I envelope his head into my lips and Owen emits a moan from the back of his throat. He arches his back as I use my tongue to paint his cock. Bobbing my head up and down and stroking him with my hand simultaneously, he doesn't moan as much as I do but I know how to withdraw them from his lips. He arches his back and holds my head down so my mouth can't leave his cock, gently of course, if I wanted to pull away I could but I don't. I increase my pace until he's doing nothing but moaning, he grows inside my mouth and I know he's close. I slide my lips up his shaft until only his head is in my mouth at which point I use my tongue, teeth and lips to call his cum out. It only takes a few seconds before he emits a groan from the back of his throat as he explodes his hot juices into my mouth.

He collapses to the bed again; I swallow, wiping a stray drop from the corner of my mouth as I lay next to him. He's still breathing hard and quivering every so often but he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. I smile, kiss his chest and drape my arm across him.

"That was awesome Hot Legs," Owen says when he can breathe again.

"Well Hubby Boyfriend you did make me cum twice I had to get you back." I smile kissing his chest.

"I love you you know." Owen breathes stroking my hair.

"I love you too," I say against his chest and soon fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

"Should we bring in your stuff?" I ask Clare as I come into the bedroom after having showered. She's sitting on the bed, looking at her phone that she's turning in her hand slowly, she looks sullen and she's not replying. "Sweetness?" I call her name as I go to the closet to get clothes.

She still doesn't answer, so I sit beside her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and she finally looks at me.

"Sorry what?" She queries.

"Did someone call? What's wrong?" I ask.

"No, sorry I'm fine just lost in my head. Where would we even put all my stuff? Your room looks pretty full." She replies.

"So we'll clear out some of this junk, I don't need all this, I don't use half of it and we'll make the room half yours." I assure her.

She takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder then she picks her head up and looks at me with an impish smile.

"Bringing all my stuff in and packing some of your stuff up sounds like a big job." She replies.

"Yeah it will be," I respond squeezing my eyebrows together just a bit.

"So we could use some help then right?" She asks.

"What are you getting at Sweetness?" I question.

"Can we ask Drew, Bianca and Adam to come over and help?" She requests.

"You mean have them over to my house?" I sigh.

"They're our best friends you said we could trust them." She points out pouting just a bit.

"Will it make you happy?" I ask, she bites her lip and nods. "Okay call them and ask them to come over."

She smiles widely and catches my lips for a blissful kiss. "Thank you."

"Just remember if they start treating me different I'm going to blame you." I tell her.

"I can live with that," she smiles, holding a button down on her phone and holding it to her ear. "Hey Adam do you guys and Bianca want to come over and help me make Owen's room half mine?" She questions. Adam must say yes because she gives him my address and then hangs up. "They'll be over in about an hour; I'm going to eat breakfast." She tells me.

I go out to the kitchen with her she has fruit and yogurt for breakfast and I make a bagel.

"You know the only person Tris ever has over is Tori and I haven't had anyone over since grade 1." I tell her as we sit down at the table and start eating.

"You had me over," she reminds me.

"Because my family thought we were dating at the time and you had to come over for a family dinner. Besides I had faith that you wouldn't treat me any differently." I tell her.

"Neither will they," she says.

Just as we finish cleaning up from breakfast the doorbell rings, we walk to the door together and open it. Adam, Drew and Bianca are standing there with slightly puzzled and shocked expressions.

"I was sure Clare gave us the wrong address." Drew says as I step aside to let them in.

"That was about my reaction, he doesn't bring people home because he's afraid they'll treat him differently when they know his family has money." Clare informs them.

"They do treat me different," I retort.

"Don't worry Hubby Boyfriend we'll treat you just the same." Adam says.

"Thanks Bashful," I tease slapping his back playfully.

"So do we get a tour before we get to the grunt work?" Drew requests.

I give them the same tour I gave Clare and take them to my room last.

"Dude your house is awesome," Adam remarks. "So what are we moving out so we can move Clare in?" He asks.

"We can move out most of the stuff from the shelves and a bunch from the closet. I think we have some tubs in the attic." I reply.

Drew and I go up to the attic and grab some tubs, the five of us spend about 3 hours packing up some of my stuff and storing it in the closet at the back of the hall. We break for lunch before bringing in all the stuff that I got from her house yesterday. Adam and Bianca help her put away her clothes and shoes while me and Drew put her books, photos and other mementos on the bookshelf. When we're done Clare sits on my lap on the bed, Adam sits in my desk chair, Clare links her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine and somehow Drew ends up pinning Bianca on my bed with a grunting sound.

"God you're such a caveman," Bianca sort of scolds as Clare and I break from the kiss laughing.

"I'm calling you Caveman from now on it's your nickname now." Clare says and Drew scowls at her.

"It suits him," Adam remarks.

"Yeah thanks Bashful," Drew grimaces at his younger brother.

"So we've got Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend, Bashful and Caveman and I'm B or Bad News Bianca." B remarks with a glower at her nicknames.

"No those don't fit you we need to find you something better." Clare replies.

"B…B…Honey Bee?" Adam suggests and Bianca sticks her tongue out.

"Queen Bee," I say.

"Ooh Queenie," Clare offers.

"I like that," Bianca nods.

"It fits her," Drew remarks.

"So now we're Caveman, Queenie, Hot Legs, Hubby Boyfriend and Bashful. We sound like some bizarre version of the seven dwarves." Adam laughs and then we all laugh.

"Hey you guys hear anything about the guardianship papers?" Drew asks after we stop laughing.

"No not yet," I shake my head and tighten my grip on Clare.

"We should go out tonight, are there any parties tonight?" Clare questions.

"Yeah I'm sure there are shouldn't be too hard to find." I reply.

"We can't go out tonight Mom wants us home." Drew says.

"Yeah and I told Auntie I'd be home. She's going through one of her I'm going to try and be a parent phases." Bianca tells us making a face.

"Well I'll take my girl out then but first since you guys helped us all day the least I can do is take you three out for dinner." I offer.

"Sweet!" Bianca smiles.

"Wait if we're going to party tonight I'm going to change my clothes." Clare says getting off my lap and going to the closet, she picks out some clothes and goes off to the washroom.

She returns wearing a black skirt and a short sleeve purple button up top. She gets some short heels from the closet, slips them on, takes Bianca's hand and pulls her off the bed.

"Well you boys coming?" Bianca asks looking over her shoulder at us as they walk out of my room.

"If you three don't come I'll go party with Bianca. Queenie and Hot Legs will paint the town red." Clare taunts.

"Yep that's the girl I'm going to marry and she's trying to leave me for my best friend's girl." I say jokingly as us three guys get up.

"Just make sure we're invited to the wedding," Adam comments.

"Dude, Drew will be my best man and you and my brother will be the groomsmen." I assure him.

"Awesome," Adam smiles.

"I told her we should do it before school starts so she can start school as Mrs. Clare Milligan she said we should get through the summer." I tell them.

"Hey at least she's moving in with you and you got her out of her crazy house." Drew says putting his hand on my back.

"Hey are we going to eat or not?" Clare says as she and Bianca get to the front door.

"Keep your shirt on Hot Legs we're coming," Drew replies. "On second thought take it off." He says.

"In your dreams Caveman." Clare retorts.

"No my dreams involve Queenie's shirt being off too." Drew shoots back and both girls shoot him a look.

I take the five of us out to dinner and then we part ways as Clare and I head to a party Pauly told me about. It's actually not that far from where Bianca lives, it's kind of a rough neighborhood but I'll keep Clare safe. A couple guys give her the double o as we walk in and my arm goes around her.

"I want something to drink," Clare says as soon as we're in the door.

"Okay I'll get us something," I tell her.

"Alcoholic," she adds.

"Okay, why don't you come with me I don't want to leave you alone here." I state getting a look at the majority of the guys here.

We find the bar area, I get a beer and Clare gets rum in coke which is a lot stronger than her typical wine cooler. I take her hand and we find a chair to sit on, I put her on my lap and she starts drinking. Not just sipping at it she takes a big gulp, scrunching her nose when the taste of the alcohol hits her.

"Okay Sweetness what's going on?" I question opening my beer as she chugs her rum and coke.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You don't drink hard liquor, just wine coolers." I point out.

"That's not true Hubby Boy…" she slurs a bit, chugging the drink got her tipsy fast, how much rum did that guy put in? "Hubby, I love you Hubby what was my point? Oh yeah I've had tequila rose before and that was hard liquor." She reminds me.

"Yeah but you didn't know what that was until after you drank it." I remind her.

"I'm celebrating moving in. I want another one," she says getting off my lap and stumbling just a little.

"Clare what's going on?" I ask again.

"I want to party Hubby Boyfriend and I know you'll keep me safe." She smiles.

I sigh and put my arm around her shoulders to walk back with her to the bar. She orders another rum in coke but she lingers by the bar. So I stand with her, my arm around her, she chugs that one and orders a third.

"Bar boy gimme another," she orders after she chugs the third one.

I grab her cup and take it from her hand and pick her up over my shoulder. "You've had enough, you need some air." I inform her.

I walk outside and she's giggling the whole way and then starts slapping my ass.

"Go horsey, giddy up!" She giggles.

The yard is small and pretty crowded but I see a couple people get up from a bench and I sit down putting her on my lap once again. Somehow a couple of her buttons came undone and my lecture leaves my head as I stare at her cleavage but I snap out of it.

"Clare tell me what happened, I've never seen you drink like this but you have a tendency to drink when something's upset you so please tell me what happened." I beseech her.

She kind of pouts and squirms a bit on my lap, making her breasts bounce, so not helping how horny I'm getting.

"Daddy called, he wants to spend happy fun time together." She giggles.

She's quite drunk but that sentence mostly made sense.

"Your dad wants to see you," I reiterate.

"Bingo!" She yells really loudly and tries to snap her fingers but this fails and so she stares at her fingers and tries to make them snap.

I grab her hand to get her to stop and tip her chin up so she'll look at me. "What did your dad say exactly?" I question.

She puts her finger to her lips and looks up like she's trying to remember. "He said I was his daughter and I was going to live with him and his whore." She tells me scrunching her face. "He didn't say whore though but he did say I couldn't commit the sin of living with my boyfriend." She tells me, making an o with her mouth at the end and putting her hand to her lips to mock shock.

"He found out about the guardianship papers and he wants to fight it." I remark and she nods.

"He thinks we're living in sin, so why don't we?" She giggles.

Before I can say anything she puts her arms around my neck and presses our lips together. Her tongue flicks at my lips and they part for her habitually, her tongue snaking into my mouth as she manages to suck at my bottom lip at the same time. I lose all thought and everything else dropping my half full can of beer to the ground. She's kissing me with lots of fervor and a deep wanting, moving on my lap and I can feel my erection growing. I feel her hands doing something between us and I realize she's starting to take off her top. I break from the kiss and grab her arms.

"Clare what are you doing?" I question.

"I'm hot and horny and I want you, we are living in sin after all." She smiles half way between drunk and lustful.

Not having enough blood to go to both heads at the moment I watch her breasts heave and she manages to get her top off and toss it away while I'm distracted. Hearing several boys whistle and holler snaps me out of it.

"This kind of thing used to torture me but now you're really mine so since you're so horny…" I comment picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder again.

I take her back into the house, a few guys make comments or whistle seeing her with no shirt on and I hit as many as I can. I find an empty bedroom upstairs lock the door and toss her on the bed. She giggles as I pounce on the bed and rip off her bra, and then attack her breasts.

"Take me Hubby, I want to have sex." She says in a giggly drunk voice.

"Not while you're drunk Sweetness but I will take care of the fact that you're horny." I tell her.

She pouts but giggles again when I kiss her belly, I pull up her skirt and tear off her panties jutting my tongue into her depths so fast she gasps and kind of shrieks as she grips the bed spread and arches her back. I'm glad the music is really loud because she's being super loud too. She tastes fabulous as always and she writhes a lot more when she's drunk. My thumb finds her clit and rubs in gentle circles making her wriggle even more as I flick her pussy with my tongue.

"Ooooohhhh! Mmmmmmm!" She calls out, her back arching even further and I add a finger to my tongue. "Ahhh Fuck!" comes from her lips.

My finger and tongue keep pace together and rapidly pick up speed and in a few minutes she's ready to pop. Her body shakes, a string of moans comes from her lips, her hips bucking as she climaxes with one final scream. I withdraw myself from her hole as she collapses to the bed breathlessly. Now I'm horny as all hell and she's in no condition to take care of me so I quickly do it myself while she recovers.

When I finish I look at her to find her asleep, I smile and kiss her lips softly and she smiles just a bit. Once I have my boxers and shorts fixed I put her panties and bra back on her but her top is outside somewhere so I take off my shirt and put it on her. Picking her up I walk out to the car and get her in the passenger seat and buckled. She sleeps all the way home, not waking up no matter what I do which I attribute mostly to the alcohol. I take all her clothes off except my shirt and let her sleep in that. I get ready for bed and get in with her, wrapping her in my arms, she sighs happily, cuddles into me and I fall asleep after a few moments.

"Oh my head!" She gripes waking me up the next morning; she turns into me burying her head in my chest.

"Morning Sweetness would you like some aspirin?" I ask kissing her head.

"Yes please but I don't want to leave your arms," she whines.

"I'll be right back beautiful," I assure her.

She groans a little as I get out of bed; I go to the kitchen first grabbing a bottle of water and then some aspirin from my washroom. Sitting on the bed I hand both to her and she swallows them.

"What do you remember about last night?" I question as I comb my fingers through her curls to tame them a little.

"I drank a lot, told you that my dad was fighting the guardianship and I was super horny which you took care of wonderfully and that's the last thing I remember." She tells me.

"That's because you fell asleep after that." I inform her.

"I didn't return the favor, I'm sorry." She apologizes frowning a bit.

"Don't worry about it Sweetness all I care about is your happiness." I tell her kissing her cheek.

"Where are my panties?" She asks.

"I took them off for you to sleep, I didn't do anything once you were asleep I promise." I reply.

"I know I trust you Owen I always have." She says and smiles at me, then she looks sullen again. "Can he fight it? My dad can he fight the guardianship? Will I be forced to go live with him and his whore?" She inquires.

"Technically yes he can fight it but you know I will not let him take you. You will not live at his house with him, he doesn't care about you and I'm not letting him have you." I assure her cupping her face.

"Going as far as to marry me to keep me from living with my father?" She questions with a smile at one corner of her mouth.

I smile and affix my lips to hers kissing her lovingly and gingerly. "My wanting to marry you has nothing to do with keeping you from your parents and everything to do with how much I am in love with you. Drew and Adam are all for it and excited to be in the wedding party and one day we will be married. But if it's the only way to keep you from going to live with your father then we'll do it tomorrow."

She smiles sweetly and puts her lips on mine again. "I love you Owen."

"I love you too." I smile.

"I'm going to go take a very long shower and let the aspirin take effect and then maybe I'll be functional today." She says after a minute.

I help her off the bed and watch her walk to the washroom and close the door. I close my bedroom door and get her phone from her purse rolling through the contacts until I find the one that says dad and I click on it.

"Clare are you ready to come to my house now? I can leave work in a little while and come get you." Her father says and I want to reach through the phone and strangle him.

"Sorry Clare's in the shower and she's never going to live with you and that whore!" I say into the phone in a hard voice.

"Who is this?" Her father asks in a curious but not worried tone.

"Owen, her boyfriend. We met before at dinner when you announced your engagement." I remind him.

"She can't live with you it's sinful and she's 16." He says but again he doesn't sound worried about her more like he's worried what people will think.

"You abandoned Clare and her mom for that whore you were cheating with so you don't get to throw stones at sinful behavior! Do you have any idea what's even been going on in that house since you abandoned them? Helen has gone crazy and turned to drinking and drugs to cope. She fell in bed with the first man that smiled at her right and brought him home and guess what he wanted Clare too but me and her friends kept her safe while you ignored her! You are a terrible father, your selfish and self serving and you don't give a fuck about Clare but I do because I love her and so does my family! So yes she is going to live with us because we will take care of her and love her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated! If you want to do the right thing for your daughter then you will sign those guardianship papers and maybe, maybe if you show some fucking concern for your daughter and not yourself I might just let you see her again! But hear this even if you don't sign those guardianship papers she's still going to live with us because I will die before I let her go back to a parent that doesn't give a fuck what happens to her!" I snarl into the phone at Randall and then hang up putting Clare's phone back in her purse and lying on the bed waiting for her to get out of the shower.

**Update Soon and I did not say they were getting married tomorrow I said the could if her parents won't sign the papers. **

**Watch for my new Drew/Clare story Between Love and Darkness premiering Tuesday.**


	28. Head Over Heels

**Ch. 28 Head Over Heels**

**(CLARE)**

"So you've been living at Owen's over a week now any word from either of your parents?" Adam asks as Owen and I came into the basement and sat on the sofa with him, Drew and Bianca.

"Not at all they haven't called or anything. I was really happy when they didn't even try to fight the guardianship but I haven't heard anything from either one and it's been nine days. I'm beginning to think they died or just stopped caring all together." I tell them in a somewhat sorrowful tone.

"They just know it's best for you to be living at my house." Owen assures me giving me a gentle kiss.

"So I know you're going out with Hot Legs and your family for your birthday tomorrow night but maybe we can come over and hang out for the day? You know meet your brother finally go swimming, throw Adam in the pool." Bianca teases.

"Sure sounds good," Owen says.

"You are not throwing me in the pool." Adam states.

"I don't know there's four of us and one of you," Bianca smirks.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Drew asks Owen.

"I already got what I wanted," Owen replies putting me on his lap and kissing my neck.

"That's what he always says," I tell them rolling my eyes.

"But it's true," Owen says sounding wounded.

"There must be something else you want for your birthday besides me," I counter putting my arms around his neck.

"Nope," he shakes his head.

I think he's lying but I still catch his lips for a kiss, we probably would have continued kissing if my cell phone didn't start ringing.

"Is it one of her parents?" Owen asks in a hard tone as Adam gets the cell phone from my purse.

"No it's Alli," Adam says handing me the phone.

I get off of Owen's lap, take Adam's hand and pull him up the stairs to the kitchen answering just before it goes to voicemail.

"Hey Alli," I answer with a nervous smile.

"You are a hard woman to find! I don't have long but I wanted to say hi. Jenna said she hasn't seen you in weeks and you're not on facerange at all. You don't even answer your e-mails." Alli scolds.

"Sorry Alli I've been busy, been hanging out with Adam a lot," it's not a complete lie; I'm just omitting some details. "Say hi Adam," I insist putting the phone close to him.

"Hi Alli," Adam says loudly and I put the phone back to my ear.

"Well as long as you're having a good summer. My summer has been great and I'll tell you all about it when I get back but Mom is going to kill me for this phone call. I have another month here, I get back on August 29th and I'll call you when I get back. Love you bestie bye." Alli says.

"You too bestie," I reply hanging up and Adam is giving me a scolding look. "I wasn't lying and what was I supposed to tell her?" I ask sitting down at the breakfast bar and Adam sits next to me.

"You didn't think telling her while she was seven thousand miles away would have been better than telling her when she was here?" Adam asks.

"No way you know Alli the first thing she would have done is tell Jenna and post it on facerange. She still doesn't like Owen and she doesn't like your brother or Bianca either so telling her I'm not just dating but living with Owen and I've not only been spending my whole summer with you but Drew and Bianca she'd pop a gasket. Then she'd have a whole month to stew in her anger and think of ways to hurt me when she gets back. She'd tell everyone and Owen and I would spend the next month getting accosted more than likely. I just know people aren't going to react well at least not my friends. I mean Eli went ballistic when he found out." I lament to Adam.

"Besides you Eli is my best friend but for Eli going ballistic isn't a long trip. I'm okay with you and Owen, I think you guys are great together I was even ready to be a groomsman at your wedding and I still am, I definitely see you guys getting married someday. You're not embarrassed to be with Owen are you?" Adam asks.

"No Adam I love Owen more than anything and I was ready to marry him, I still am and I know we'll get married someday. I just know that Alli isn't going to be okay with us. You weren't at first, not until you saw us together. Alli's one of my best friends and I love her but she's…self centered a lot of the time and I worry that she's going to see me dating Owen as a betrayal or something. I don't think Jenna will react much better and I have no idea about K.C. because he's friends with both of us. Dave, Wes and Connor will probably just think I went crazy or they'll side with Alli. Owen's friends and all the guys on the hockey and football teams will probably just want to know if we've had sex yet." I remark.

"And then Owen will probably hit them." Adam adds and I laugh. "So the plan is still to just let everyone know on the first day of school?" Adam questions.

"I don't know what else to do Adam, I'm happy really happy, more than I ever have been and I don't want to be fighting with my friends before school starts and ruin it." I tell him.

"You know Drew, Bianca and me will support you guys no matter what." Adam assures me.

"I know, no matter what we have you guys and I appreciate it." I tell Adam kissing his cheek.

"Yep it's Hot Legs, Hubby Boyfriend, Caveman, Queenie and Bashful against the world!" Owen says suddenly as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah no one's going to mess with the five of us we're fantastic separately and fabulous together," Bianca smiles.

"That's it we're the Fab Five," Adam chuckles and we all laugh.

"Let's go do something; we spent all week at our house except for yesterday when we went to Owen's." Drew comments.

"It's only two in the afternoon no parties yet." Owen says.

"I think we should take Adam back to the ravine tonight I bet Diana and Lily missed you," Bianca teases and Adam blushes. "For now let's go to the go kart track." Bianca suggests.

"To the go kart track!" Owen says picking me up over his shoulder and heading for the front door.

"Wait I need my purse," I laugh.

"We'll get it; we'll meet you guys outside we have to lock up the basement." Adam says.

"Cool we'll take my car," Owen replies opening the front door and carrying me out to his car. He unlocks the door and sets me in the passenger seat, sitting on the edge with my legs out the door. "You know that we can tell everyone else about us whenever and however you want but they're going to notice when we get to school and I won't let go of you." Owen tells me.

I smile, putting my arms around his neck and affixing my lips to his. "I know I just don't think there's a good way to tell people and it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," Owen interrupts me, "but it's my own fault. I was a jerk last year and now we're both paying for it because we can't just march over to K.C. and Jenna's and tell them we're dating because K.C. might punch me. Which he might do on the first day of school anyway. It's okay though I don't care what happens as long as I have you," he says kissing me, "and our three best friends." Owen adds as the other three walk up behind us.

Everyone gets in the car and Owen drives to the go kart track. After paying we go out and get in our go karts. Owen, Drew and Adam immediately start racing each other and not to be left out Bianca joins in. I'm happy just to drive around the track until Adam bumps me from behind and then I start racing them too. I really have no idea who won because everyone claimed that they did. Tired and hot from racing we went inside and played around in the arcade for a while. Owen and Drew played table hockey for almost an hour but Owen beat Drew 5 games to 3. Drew beat him in the basket toss game though. Bianca and I played skee ball while Adam played pinball until his phone rang.

"That was Mom she and Dad are going to a party at the Cunningham's tonight. She said we just have to be home by curfew." Adam tells us.

"Awesome we're going to the ravine." Bianca smiles.

"Let's grab some dinner first, I'm starving." I state.

"Yeah I'm hungry too; we can eat at the Dot and walk from there." Owen says.

We go back out to the car and Owen drives us to the Dot. Fitz glares at us when we go in and Owen and the others glare right back. We sit in a booth near the window and Fitz comes over to take our order, he's professional but he spends the whole time glaring at Owen. After we order and Fitz brings our drinks I gently push Owen out of the booth so I can use the washroom. When I get out of the washroom Fitz is blocking my way back into the café. He looks mad and for a minute I'm shocked and little scared, it's enough time for him to drag me outside through the back. He keeps hold of my wrist even when we get outside.

"How could you be with Owen and not me?!" He demands and for the first and probably only time ever Fitz reminds me of Eli.

"You never asked me out," I reply.

"YES I DID! I SAID YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME AND NOT ELI!" Fitz yells tightening his grip on my wrist and jerking me violently.

"Fitz you're hurting me!" I whimper.

Fitz looks remorseful and lets go of my wrist, I turn and race back inside.

"Everything okay you were gone for a while?" Owen asks.

"Yeah fine," I reply not really sure what to tell them.

Fitz stays out back for a while; he must be on break or lunch. When he does come back he doesn't come back to our table and when we leave he gives me a sorrowful look but still glares at Owen. We walk down to the ravine, it's barely dusk but it's Saturday night so there's already a bunch of people there including Pauly, Johnny, Bruce, Shelly, Cody, Marissa, Chris, Lily and Diana.

"Bashful's here!" Diana exclaims happily when she sees Adam.

"Yay!" Lily says clapping her hands together excitedly.

"My brother has groupies," Drew exclaims with a proud tone as Diana and Lily run up to Adam and link their arms with his.

"They're the Bashful Girls," Bianca smiles.

"Bashful's Babes," I suggest.

"Yes I love it!" Lily says.

"Me too, Bashful's Babe's." Diana squeals and both girls kiss Adam's cheeks and he blushes.

We grab drinks, Owen, Drew and Bianca get beers and Adam and me sodas and then we all sit down near the bonfire. We greet the others and I start sipping my soda trying to ignore how much my wrist was throbbing apparently it was throbbing for a good reason because when Owen caught sight of it he took my hand and looked at it.

"What happened? Who the hell grabbed your wrist so hard?!" Owen demands.

"Fitz," I confess, "he wanted to know why I was dating you and not him."

Owen stands up quickly and takes a couple of angry steps before I hop up and grab his arm.

"Let me go! I'm going to go back there and pound into his face that you're mine and that we're not only dating but you're living with me! If he ever even looks at you again I'll rip out his eyes!" Owen states angrily with a murderous look in his own eyes.

"Owen don't please! Fitz was your friend and I don't want you fighting with him. He was upset; he let me go as soon as I told him he was hurting me. Just let it go, I'm fine it'll be a bruise and anyway I already have a bracelet to cover a bruise on my wrist." I remind him but this doesn't make him any happier. "Owen I'm okay please, come back and sit down. I don't want you to have any bruises for your birthday," I argue putting my hand on his chest and standing on my tiptoes gingerly putting my lips on his.

He relaxes into the kiss and finally calms down a little. "Okay I'll let it go, for now but if he ever touches you or bothers you again I'm gonna kill him." Owen tells me, putting his arm around me and we sit down again.

"So you two are living together now?" Johnny asks and almost everyone else is looking at us.

"Yeah, I moved in last week after my mom's boyfriend attacked me and Owen came to my rescue. His parent's are my guardians now, they had papers drawn up." I tell them.

"Cool," says Johnny and that's the last of it.

I hope everyone else takes it that easily but I doubt they will. We spend the rest of the night just talking and hanging out with everyone until it's time for Drew and Adam to get home. After dropping Drew and Adam at home and Bianca at her car Owen drives us home.

"You know it's after midnight, it's officially your birthday." I tell Owen when we get into bed before pressing my lips to his. "Happy Birthday Hubby Boyfriend."

He smiles pulling me back to him for another kiss.

**(OWEN)**

"Your father and I have to go in to our offices for a few hours but we'll be back to get you guys for dinner. Remember to dress nicely because we're going to Grayson's at the St. Drake." Mom reminds us as we all eat breakfast, Mom made my favorite pancakes in honor of my birthday and they were almost as good as Clare's waffles.

"We know we'll dress up. Some of our friends are going to come over and hang out for the day but they'll leave by four." I tell my parents.

"That's fine Honey." Mom replies.

After breakfast Clare and I go to my room and lay on my bed watching TV while we wait for Drew and the others to call to tell us they're on their way. It isn't long before they call and Clare and I get dressed and ready hearing the doorbell ring when Clare's doing her hair I go out to answer it just as Tris comes down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I greet them opening the door and stepping aside so they can come in.

"Hey where's Clare?" Adam asks as we walk into the living room.

"Doing her hair, she'll be out in a minute. Guys this is my kid brother Tristan. Tris this Drew, Adam and Bianca they're our best friends." I make the introductions.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm going to Tori's we'll back for dinner. Have fun today you guys." Tris smiles and waves as he leaves.

"Your brothers gay and you were still that much of an ass last year?!" Adam admonishes.

"I got mad at him too. Hey guys." Clare says coming up to join us.

"Let's go to the rec room I want to beat Drew at pool." Bianca says.

"I will kick your ass at pool Queenie," Drew shoots back.

They run up the stairs and we follow them, Drew and Bianca start playing pool so Adam and I play foosball. After Drew beats Bianca at pool and I beat Adam at foosball Adam says we should play poker.

"Strip poker?" Drew asks hopefully.

"NO!" Adam and Clare say together.

"Did you guys bring your suits we could go swimming?" Clare suggests.

"We did but Bashful won't go swimming." Bianca says scowling at Adam a little.

"I'm cool just chilling by the pool." Adam replies.

The rest of us change for the pool, Clare and I use our room while Bianca and Drew use the washroom and surprisingly come out after a few minutes. After a couple hours of swimming we go in to have lunch and then go back to the rec room to watch a movie. When the movie ends it's time for Drew and them to go home, they say goodbye and that they'll see us tomorrow.

"I should take a shower," Clare says when they're gone.

"Me too it'll be faster if we shower together," I suggest and she twists her mouth at me. "Fine you go shower first," I give in.

She smiles and takes my lips with hers, the soft kiss turns a little harder, deepens a little when she slips her tongue between my lips. Then she pulls away walking to the washroom and leaving me standing there wanting more. Deciding to distract myself I go down to our room to pick out clothes for tonight. I opt for a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt and black dress slacks with my suit jacket. Clare comes out of the washroom in a towel, her hair dripping wet and a shy smile on her face.

"I better go shower, I heard Mom and Dad get home a little while ago, Tris and Tori should be here soon." I tell her.

"Okay I'll get dressed and do my hair and makeup upstairs. Ooh wait I need my makeup," she says walking back to the washroom and I go with her.

She grabs her makeup and her hair stuff, kisses me quickly and walks out. I shower a lot quicker than Clare does and go to my room to get dressed. After I do my hair and everything I go out to the living room to wait for everyone else. Tris and Tori are already out there and ready. He's wearing his suit and she's wearing a bubblegum pink dress she probably wore to her last pageant. Dad comes down the stairs in one of his suits and mom comes down a few minutes later in a short sleeve black dress and black heels and now we're just waiting on Clare.

"Sorry is everybody waiting for me?" Clare's soft voice wafts down from the top of the stairs.

We all turn to look at her and the sight of her takes the breath from my lungs. She is the most beautiful vision I have ever seen and unbelievably she's mine! She's wearing a dark sort of metallic blue dress, the skirt comes to her mid thigh and the top fits her perfectly, showing off her curves and is sleeveless. She has matching heels and silver earrings that you can see peeking out from her hair which she straightened. In place of her cross necklace she has a silver chain with a diamond pendant on it that I know she borrowed from my mom. She's also of course wearing the bracelet to cover the light bruise on her wrist. Her makeup is light but beautiful and she looks absolutely amazing.

"Wow you look incredible!" I compliment meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and taking her into my arms for a loving kiss.

"Thank you handsome," she smiles.

"Son why don't you and Clare drive separately so you guys can go out after dinner if you want?" Dad suggests.

"Sure Dad," I nod taking Clare's hand as we all leave the house.

Clare and I get in my car and I follow my parent's car to the St. Drake. We park and walk in turning to go to the restaurant which is down the hallway past the ballrooms, when the double doors to one ballroom suddenly open, Drew, Bianca, Adam and a bunch of my other friends jump out.

"**SURPRISE!" **Everyone yells and Clare starts laughing.

"No way how long have you been planning this? I assume you did this?" I ask Clare.

"Well I had to be sure we celebrated your birthday right with some help from your parents and Bianca." She smiles at me.

She puts her arms around my neck and gives a soft kiss then takes my hand and pulls me into the ballroom. I greet Adam, Bianca and Drew on the way in, the whole ballroom has been decorated with balloons, streamers and pictures of me, Clare and my friends and family. Sherry, Cinder, Scott, Tommy, Johnny, Shelly, Chris, Cody, Marissa, Diana, Lily, Julian, Gwen and about half a dozen other kids from the ravine are here. There's a live band and a giant buffet with caterer's to carve ham and roast beef. My parents really went all out! After saying hi to everyone and having everybody wish me a happy birthday we get food and sit down to eat.

"I can't believe you all did this and managed to keep it secret from me." I exclaim when I'm sitting at a table with my family, Tori and of course Clare.

"It was Clare's idea, Happy Birthday Owen." Mom says.

"You know they had you drive separately because they got you and Clare a room here for the night." Tristan snickers.

"Tristan!" Dad scolds.

Before I can say anything Drew and Bianca join us at the table. After we eat Clare and I leave the table to mingle with our friends and then dance after a few fast songs the band plays a slow one. I put my hands on her waist and she puts her hands at the back of my neck. I really want to ask Clare about the room but I don't want to put any pressure on her, I don't expect anything from tonight.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Clare asks me.

"I'm having a wonderful birthday Sweetness, best birthday ever because I have you." I tell her crushing our lips together.

When the slow song is over the band plays the birthday song, everyone starts singing and a cake is brought out on wheeled tray. The cake is an exact replica of my car with little figures of Clare and me standing by the car kissing.

"No way! That is fucking awesome someone get a picture of it! I don't want eat it." I remark when I see the cake.

"Aww look at the little kissing Hubby Boyfriend and Hot Legs!" Bianca comments.

A bunch of people, including my parents and brother get pictures of the cake before I cut into it. I take the first piece and cut a piece for Clare then hand the knife to Adam and we go sit down.

"Hey aren't you two supposed to feed each other the first piece of cake?" Adam asks sitting down with us.

"That's wedding cake Adam," Clare replies.

"Well you almost had one of those," Adam shoots back.

I open my mouth to reply when suddenly two of Clare's fingers, covered in frosting, are suddenly in my mouth. My lips close around her fingers and she draws them out slowly as I lick the frosting off. Adam is kind of laughing and kind of shocked, I look at Clare, she just smiles at me wipes, her fingers on a napkin and goes back to eating her piece of cake.

"Are you two getting kinky over here without me?" Bianca taunts as she sits down.

"Are we playing the frosting game again?" Drew inquires as he joins us at the table.

"Frosting game?" Adam inquires.

"No," Clare shakes her head avoiding Adam's question.

He doesn't get to ask again as the Bashful Babes come to sit by Adam, my parents, Tris and Tori sit with us to eat cake.

"Okay we're going to get out of here and take Tris and Tori home, they're going to kick you out of the ballroom at midnight but you can party until then. No alcohol. Here's your room key, 804 is the room number. Happy Birthday Owen we're proud of you." Dad says hugging me when we're done eating cake.

I hug my family and Tori, they hug Clare too, say goodbye to everyone and then leave. The next four hours are nothing but dancing, eating, talking and partying. Everyone has a great time and when the hotel staff kicks us out at midnight everyone says goodbye and wishes me happy birthday again telling me they had fun. After Clare and I say goodbye to everyone we go up to our room, the room is big with a king sized bed, seating area, TV, walk in closet and large washroom with a big shower and a Jacuzzi tub and to my surprise a suitcase.

"I packed it while you were in the shower and your dad had it in his car, he brought it in and checked us in during the party. Can you take it into the washroom for me? This dress is pretty but not very comfortable." She tells me.

"But you do look amazingly gorgeous in it." I smile at her.

She smiles at me biting her lip softly; I walk over taking the suitcase from near the closet, taking it into the washroom and setting it on the counter. She slides her hand along my cheek to the back of my neck and pressing her lips to mine. Pulling away after a moment and pushing me out of the washroom so she can change. I go to the bed, tossing my jacket over a chair, taking off my shoes, laying down and flipping on the TV. It's a long time before the washroom door opens again but when it does I'm speechless, beyond speechless, breathless. Clare is leaning in the doorway wearing lingerie, I don't know what it's called and I don't care. It's red and black, silky, lacy, tight and laces up accentuating her curves and breasts. The sight in front of me is the consummate picture of sexy and beauty and I can't believe it's for me.

I want to run over to her, take her into my arms and kiss her hard but I can't seem to move and it's not just because the sight of her has made me hard and horny as hell. She bites her lip walking over to me slowly or maybe it just seems slow to me. She gets on the bed and crawls over to me, getting on top of me and begins to unbutton my shirt. I put my hands on her waist and finally release the breath I'd been holding. She smiles pulling out my shirt when she has it open all the way, bending down to kiss my stomach as she opens the clasp on my belt and pulls it from my belt loops.

"So my birthday present to you is me, I mean all of me I'm giving you my virginity." She informs me.

For the second time within a few minutes I'm breathless again. She giggles a little catching my lips for a passionately, loving and fevered kiss. When she pulls her lips away after a few seconds I get my breath back.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"I was ready to marry you last week if we had too and as glad as I am that my parents signed the guardianship papers I would still marry you tomorrow. I am in love with you Owen, head over heels kind of love so yes I'm sure that I want to give you my virginity tonight." She answers slipping off her abstinence ring and putting it on the nightstand.

The ability to move comes back to me and I flip her on the bed to her back in one swift movement. She squeals then giggles, putting her hands on the back of my neck and catches my lips. Her lips open, my tongue slides into her mouth and my hands squeeze her breasts which isn't easy to do with the lingerie she's wearing and then something occurs to me.

"Did you bring protection because I wasn't planning on…" she silences me with her finger on my lips.

"I'm on birth control, Bianca and I didn't go shoe shopping that day," she confesses.

I smile as she unbuttons and unzips my slacks; I stand up taking off the rest of my clothes. Getting back on the bed and straddling over her I pull at the laces on her corset thing to loosen it and open it. I want to say it's because I don't think she can be comfortable but it's really because I want access to her breasts and skin. Once I have it loose enough I take it off over her head, tossing it behind me and putting my lips on her breasts. Her breathing hitches as I assail her breasts, her back arching and pressing into me. I want to be gentle with her and go slow because I know it's going to be painful for her but I'm also eager, hey I'm a guy. I will do everything I can to make it as easy as I can for her.

Kissing in a line down her torso I feel her begin to tremble and her skin gets hot at the touch of my lips. I take her panties into my teeth pulling them down slowly and then tearing the off with my hands when I lose patience. She laughs at my haste but catches a breath in her throat when my tongue comes onto her clit gently flicking. Her back arches as a soft moan comes from her lips, I slide two fingers into her and she quivers with a shuddering breath. Picking up the pace with my fingers I feel her grip the bedspread underneath us, her moaning is in synch with my pumping fingers, it's like playing a musical instrument. Between my tongue and my fingers I get her going and after a while I can tell she's coming close and I pick up my pace until it's close to frenzied. Her moans get louder and more desperate then she tightens around me, her back arching as her hips buck.

"Nnnnggngngng OHHHHHH!" She calls out as she climaxes.

I pull my fingers out as soon as she's done and she collapses to the bed sweaty and breathless. I spread her legs a little more, getting into position and placing the head of my erection at her opening.

"It's going to hurt, if you tell me to stop I will and I won't be mad." I assure her.

She bites her lip and nods, gripping my shoulders and bracing for entry. As gently and slowly as I can manage I slide into her. First she moans and her head lulls back her eyes going half lidded as I go in farther and farther her moans begin to turn into pained whimpers and I look at her face. I can see tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes and I expect her to tell me to stop any minute but she doesn't just grips my shoulders a little tighter. Hoping to distract her from the pain she's feeling especially because I feel nothing but pleasure, I put my mouth on her nipple, sucking and licking, and a finger on her clit, rubbing gently.

Her cries begin to sound more pleasurable again and I enter her all the way. It's like heaven, she's so tight and warm and being inside of her is amazing. Taking a minute to revel in the feel of her all around me before I begin to pull out, when I'm out to the head I push in again. The sounds coming from her mouth continue to be a mix of pain and pleasure, more pain than pleasure still though. I continue to go slow and gentle; it seems like it takes forever for the pain to begin to dissipate for her but finally it does. Finally her cries begin to sound more blissful than agonizing, her grip on me loosens slightly and her eyes open just a little, I see her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and I pick up my pace a little.

Her breaths that just a moment ago were sharp and pained turn soft and rapturous. A few more minutes and her hips begin to buck meeting my rhythm her hands moving from my shoulders to my hips. She moans in a successive chain, my name mixed in amongst the moaning and the heavy breathing. Within a few minutes I'm going at an nearly fevered pace no longer able to hold back. Clare makes a shuddering deep moan that ends with a whimper of pain, her whole body tenses, her entire body trembles and then she calls out my name as she climaxes for the second time tonight. I thrust in one more time, my own body shaking in ecstasy I put one arm around her back and pull her close to me, gripping the bed spread with the other hand as I release into her.

"OHHHH Fuuuuuuck Clllllaaaaareeee!" I shout into the room as I orgasm.

Collapsing onto her, then rolling off her and pulling out of I make her emit one last whimper as I do. I kiss her sweat pearled breasts and take her into my arms as we continue shaking and panting for air, recovering slowly. She finds my hand and interlaces out fingers nuzzling into me a little.

"Happy Birthday Owen I love you." She says when she's able to breathe normally once more.

I roll to my side, propping myself on my elbow and taking her lips gently. "I know I love you too and this was the best birthday ever!"

She giggles as I lay on my back again; she puts her head on my chest and draping her arm across me. She kisses my chest gently, yawns softly and soon falls asleep. Stroking her hair a minute I yawn too and succumb to slumber after a few minutes.

**Update Soon**


	29. Summer Nights

**If you read Knight in Shining Hoodie or Secret Romance you've already seen this announcement and can skip it.**

**Hey guys I know this is going up late and I'm sorry. I have some family stuff to deal with and because of it will be moving from Texas back to Cali in a few weeks. Which means the next few weeks are going to be fairly hectic both preparing to move and driving from east Texas to northern California so I will do my best to continue updating everyday but it just may not be possible. I'll still update in order of course and chapters may be a little shorter for a while, this one isn't but others may be. Once I'm settled in Cali the updates will be everyday again.**

**Ch. 29 Summer Nights**

**(CLARE)**

"Ugh I can't believe school starts back on Monday!" Bianca complains.

"I know I feel like we were just at Owen's birthday bash. August just flew right by." Adam agrees.

The five of us were hiking down to the beach to meet several of the other kids from the ravine for camping on the beach, same spot as last time. It was our last party before the start of school. All of August had been consumed by parties, hanging at the ravine and almost everyday the five of us were together either in Adam's basement or at Owen's house. Well I guess I should call it our house now, I'd been living there six weeks now and yes Owen and I were still blissfully happy. After five weeks of silence both my parents had suddenly decided to start calling me in the last week and I'd been ignoring them, I also hadn't told Owen about it yet. Partly because I didn't want to start fighting with him about it or have him call my parents and threaten them again and partly because with school starting on Monday I wanted to get through that drama first before I got into parents drama.

"I can't believe everyone's going to find out about us on Monday," I remark.

"We don't have to tell them," Owen says and I hear the hurt in his voice.

"Are you kidding? Even if you and I could keep from kissing, touching and looking at each other which we can't, Caveman can't call me anything but Hot Legs and I don't see the five of us going back to virtually ignoring each other like last year. No everyone needs to know and tomorrow's as good a time as any to tell them or show them I just hope people take it better than I think they will." I tell them as we step on to the sand and are greeted by the others.

"We should set up in the same place as last time," Bianca says.

"Good idea, you can put your tent with ours bro," Drew tells him as we begin walking down to the place we set up last time.

"BASHFUL!" The Bashful Babes exclaim together as they run up to Adam.

"You should sleep with us in our tent," Diana tells him.

"Uh I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Adam replies.

We get to our spot and set down all our stuff, the Bashful Babes help Adam with his tent while trying to convince him to sleep in theirs. Drew and Bianca set up their tent while Owen tosses our tent and it pops up. Owen starts securing it with stakes while I take in the memory foam camping mat and set it up with our two person sleeping bag. Owen brings in our duffel as I put our pillows down and then we help Drew and Bianca with theirs.

"I'm starving let's get some food," Drew comments when we have everything set up.

"Good idea," Owen says as we begin walking back to the bonfire area where Johnny and Steve are manning the BBQ.

"Bashful our tent is so much more comfortable and bigger than yours," Lily tries.

"You girls want some food?" Adam asks changing the subject.

"Yeah we'll get drinks and chips and stuff and you get us a couple of hot dogs." Diana says as they walk off to the table with all the food.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime Adam," I remind him.

"Yeah because that always works out so well," he replies.

We get food and sit down with the Bashful Babes, Shelly, Cody, Marissa and Chris to eat. After we eat Bianca stands up stripping down to her bikini and all the guys look over of course.

"I'm going down to the water," Bianca says.

"Clare walk down to the water with me," Adam requests standing up.

"Sure," I shrug standing up and taking off my top and shorts.

"I do so love that bikini," Owen smiles.

"We're coming too!" Diana says for her and Lily.

"Are you two coming?" I ask Owen and Drew.

"We'll clean up and catch up with you in a minute." Owen replies.

Diana and Lily already in their swimsuits link arms with Adam and the 4 of us start walking down to the tide where we can already see Bianca in up to her knees.

"Hey I need to talk with Clare for a minute, why don't you two go keep Bianca company." Adam says to them when we're away from everyone else.

"Okay," the girls chime and run ahead.

"What's up Adam?" I ask when they're gone.

"I don't know you tell me? You've been distracted and distant for the last week and it can't possibly all be worry about letting everyone know about you and Owen at school on Monday." Adam states.

"That's part of it," I sigh as we stop walking and sit down on the sand. "Alli got back from India yesterday and called me. I haven't called her back yet; I don't know what to tell her. My parents started calling and I've been ignoring their calls and haven't told Owen they've been calling. Not to mention Eli, have you even heard from him?" I question.

"Not really, he texted me a couple days ago to let me know he was home but he's been dodging my calls. I think by defending your relationship with Owen I may have lost him as a friend." Adam tells me.

"I'm sorry Adam, I never meant for you to have choose sides and lose a friendship." I apologize.

"You didn't make me choose sides Clare and I didn't. If Eli is going to stop being friends with me because after seeing you and Owen together I realized you were good for each other then really he chose sides. I guess we'll see on Monday but don't worry about my friendship with Eli okay that's my problem. You should probably at least call Alli back to say hi and welcome home or text her at the very least, if you don't want to tell her about you and Owen until Monday that's up to you but you should definitely tell him that your parents have been calling. What do they want anyway?" Adam asks.

"I don't know I haven't even listened to their messages." I reply.

"Okay let's worry about Monday on Monday and have fun tonight," Adam suggests.

"Deal," I smile at my friend.

Adam stands up and helps me up, we start walking to the water again then suddenly I'm scooped up from behind and even though I know it's Owen it's still surprising and I shriek. I throw my arms around his neck and notice that he's taken his shirt off leaving him in his board shorts.

"Time to throw you in the water," Owen says walking as fast as he can in the sand to the water.

"Don't you dare!" I warn him holding him a little tighter.

"I wouldn't do that to you, I love you you know." He smiles stopping at the waters edge.

"I know I love you too," I smile back before joining our lips for a quick but passionate kiss.

"So what were you talking to Adam about?" Owen inquires.

"Just best friend stuff," I reply.

"Best friend stuff like?" Owen prods but before I can answer we get splashed with water from both sides and I shriek, hiding my face in Owen's shoulder.

I look up to see Bianca and Drew laughing. "You two are so dead!" I state getting out of Owen's arms.

"You get her I'll get him," Owen intructs.

As you can imagine a water fight ensues and within a few minutes we're all soaked.

"Okay enough, it's going to get dark soon and I'm freezing now." Bianca says.

"Me too," I nod.

"Looks like they got a fire going let's go sit by the fire," Owen suggests.

"Umm where's Adam?" I ask as we start walking back.

"Not sure but his groupies are with him he'll be fine. If he's not back in twenty minutes or so we'll go looking for him." Drew replies after looking around.

"I'll grab our sweatshirts from the bag; go find a spot by the fire." Owen tells me when we're getting close.

"Queenie you want your hoodie?" Drew asks her.

"Yes Caveman," Bianca replies.

The boys go into our tents to get our sweaters while we go find some spots by the fire. The guys join us a few minutes later already wearing their sweaters and handing us ours. Owen sits down behind me and wraps his arms around me to help warm me up as the sun is starting to set. Just like last time the sunset draws all the couples to sit down and watch it set and all the single people wander away and start drinking. By the time the sun has gone down Drew and Bianca are making out as are half the couples around us. Despite Adam's advice my mind is full of worry, while I'm enjoying the sunset and being in Owen's arms in my mind I'm a million miles away. At least until Owen's lips are on my temple and I snap back to reality.

"What's on your mind Sweetness?" He asks.

"Nothing, can you get me something to drink please? Something with alcohol," I request.

"Clare," he says in an almost scolding tone as he knows I don't usually drink unless something's bothering me.

"I'm just worried about Monday," I tell him.

"Okay I'll be right back," he says getting up and going to the cooler. He comes back with a wine cooler for me and three beers; I cock an eyebrow at him. "Two are for them whenever they break apart." He informs me taking a beer and setting the other two down by Drew and Bianca.

I down the wine cooler pretty fast and set the empty bottle in the sand when suddenly there are fireworks down the beach and all the couples break apart. Everyone looks up and starts oohing and awing at the fireworks but I'm not amused by them.

"I'm gonna get another one," I tell Owen picking up my empty bottle and standing up.

He gives me a look but doesn't stop me and I go back to the cooler.

"Hey Clare," Marissa giggles.

"No her name is Hot Legs," Shelly giggles.

The two of them are obviously soused on something.

"What have you two been drinking?" I question.

"Tequila rose you want some?" Marissa offers.

"Yeah sure that stuff was good," I smile. I'm hoping getting tipsy will get my mind off everything.

"I'll get you a glass," Marissa says.

"I'll get the bottle, wait where is the bottle?" Shelly laughs.

"I'll get you some Clare," Reese's voice whispering in my ear makes me jump.

"Uh thanks Reese," I reply.

"I don't want to go back to school on Monday; we don't even go to the same school as you. We're gonna miss you and Hubby Boyfriend and the rest of the Fab Five." Shelly says in a sad kind of voice.

"You guys go to North Park, we'll still see you at the ravine and stuff and anyway we have your numbers." I remind her.

"Here Clare, I just poured you a double shot drink it fast now." Reese says with a sly smile.

"Thanks Reese," I reply taking the cup and a big gulp.

I don't know what Reese gave me but it's definitely not tequila Rose! Whatever he gave me it's gotta be almost a hundred percent proof as the one gulp I took already has me feeling tipsy.

"Drink it all down now," Reese says putting the cup back to my lips and holding it there so I have to drink it or choke. I try to push him away but it doesn't work and I'm feeling quite drunk now. "Here have some more," Reese says holding another cup to my lips again.

Maybe it's because I'm so drunk or that for the first time in a week I forget all the stress and start laughing, which I account to all the brain cells I'm certain that moonshine or whatever I just drank killed, either way I drink the second cup without being forced. Actually I chug it down and he filled this one up half way. By the time I'm done I can't see straight and can barely stand, when I try and talk I don't even make words.

"Whoa!" Reese laughs when I stumble; he catches me and picks me up over his shoulder, so not helping my dizzy blurriness. "Let's go to my tent," Reese says with a carnal tone.

I try to fight but it doesn't work and when I mean to scream all that comes out is a giggle. I can hear Marissa and Shelly laughing and saying stuff but I can't make it out. Next thing I'm thoroughly aware of is being in a tent on a sleeping bag and noticing the fireworks have stopped.

**(OWEN)**

When Clare doesn't come back after a minute I look over to see her talking with Marissa and Shelley. They both look fairly drunk so it could be a while before she gets back. A few minutes later the fireworks stop, Drew and Bianca finally notice the beers I brought them as Adam returns with a smile and his arms around his groupies which I take to be a good sign.

"Dude you brought us beer awesome!" Drew smiles.

"Where have you three been?" Bianca asks Adam.

"Walking down the beach, where's Hot…I mean Clare? Dammit Drew now you got me calling her that!" Adam scolds his brother.

"She's over there talking…" I start to tell Adam but when I look back I don't see Clare or the other two. "She was talking to Marissa and Shelley over by the drinks but I don't see any of them!" I state getting up and instantly getting a little panicked when I don't see Clare anywhere.

Granted it's now dark and the moon isn't full so it's hard to see too much of anything not lit by the bonfire but I don't want Clare wandering by herself plus I know Reese is here! Adam, Diana, Lily, Drew and Bianca all start looking around.

"I see Chris and Cody over by the drinks I think they're…" Bianca says pausing for a second. "Marissa and Shelly seem to be on the ground." Bianca says and we all walk over there.

"Owen!" Chris calls when we're about half way there, waving me over and I take off running with the others following me.

"They're really drunk but they keep saying something about Clare and Reese." Cody tells me when I get there; he and Chris are pretty drunk themselves.

I go around the table and kneel down by Marissa and Shelley who are both giggling and half passed out.

"Where is Clare?" I ask them firmly.

"Reessssssssssssss…" Shelley giggles.

"Gave her…" Marissa giggles.

"This drink," Shelley finally finishes.

"That can't be good," Drew comments.

With the noises of the water and everyone else on the beach with us I can't hear her.

"Took her…" Marissa giggles.

"To his…" Shelley giggles.

"Tent." Marissa finishes, I'm glad they can finish each others sentences.

"Do you guys know what Reese's tent looks like?" I ask Chris and Cody as they are currently more coherent than their girlfriends.

"Not a clue but Johnny probably does," Chris comments.

I look around and see Johnny by the fire talking with Bruce. "JOHNNY!" I yell as loud as I can which is pretty loud.

He looks over and then walks over. "What's up?" Johnny asks.

"Where's Reese's tent?" I inquire.

"Uh over there, the grey and red one why?" Johnny questions.

"Because he gave Clare a drink of we don't know what and we think he took her to his tent!" Adam tells him, his tone both enraged and anxious.

"Shit come on!" Johnny says and we follow him.

As soon as I see Reese's tent I hear Clare, she's tanked for sure, she's giggling but kind of screaming at the same time and I speed up pushing past Johnny.

"Reese…Reese…" she's shrieking and giggling all at once and trying to say something else but I can't make it out.

I rip open the tent door; even in the dark tent I can see him on top of her, looks like he's kissing her neck and feeling up her leg. I become filled with rage and ire, grab Reese by the back of the shirt and rip him out of the tent tossing him to the sand as I see the other girls go in the tent to Clare.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN REESE!" I snarl at him, he tries to get up and I kick him back down, sitting on top of him and punching him hard in the face several times before Drew and Johnny pull me away.

"I think he's had enough Owen," Johnny says when Reese is bloody and all but unconscious. "BRUCE GIVE ME A HAND!" Johnny calls back toward the fire.

Figuring they're about to take Reese to a hospital or at least get him the fuck away from me I turn my attention to Clare. Bianca has an arm around her as does one of the groupies and Clare looks half unconscious herself.

"Are you okay?" I ask Clare.

"She's not very coherent; whatever Reese gave her was strong. I got that he made her drink the first cup, you should probably get her to your tent I think she's going to pass out but she's still wearing everything she was so I don't think he touched her too much." Bianca tells me.

Considering all she was wearing was her bikini and hoodie I'm not entirely comforted by this, he could have touched her in all kinds of ways and left her clothes on. But he still had all his clothes in tact so I think we got to them before he did anything to bad.

"Come on Sweetness, let's get you to bed," I say pulling her up and out of the tent before picking her up.

"Wheee!" She giggles before going unconscious, her head falling onto my shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Adam questions.

"He was kissing her and she's passed out drunk but I'm pretty sure she's okay, I'm going to get her to bed." I tell them.

"Good idea come get us if you need us, Johnny and Bruce took Reese to the ER we think you broke his nose." Drew tells me.

"Good now maybe the fucking bastard will learn to keep his goddamn hands off of her!" I reply through clenched teeth.

Adam follows us to our tent so he can unzip the door for me then he leaves with one more worried glance toward Clare. It takes a little maneuvering in the tent to get her into the sleeping bag. Once she's in I change into boxers, get in with her and zip us up in the sleeping bag. The nights pretty warm still but I know it'll start to turn very cold especially on the beach. Clare's on her side and I take her into my arms and kiss her forehead. It's not late and I'm not at all tired but I'm not leaving her side, so I just lay there for a while listening to the waves and the sounds of people talking. For a time she sleeps like a rock and then suddenly she starts to fidget in my arms and make whining whimpering noises.

"Clare," I say gently shaking her a little and kissing her forehead because I think she's dreaming.

She groans a bit and tries to push me which she of course fails to do because even if she had the strength there's nowhere for me to go.

"Sweetness wake up," I insist again.

She squirms some more, it's starting to remind me of when Tris was 2 or 3 and would throw random fits.

"Not comfy," she whines wiggling around.

I realize she is awake and not dreaming but I think she means she's not comfortable because I'm holding her; maybe she's too hot so I let her go and move away a little.

"No!" She whines again grabbing my arm. "All twisted, get it off!" She demands.

Finally it occurs to me that she's uncomfortable sleeping in her bikini and I feel like I should have realized it before.

"Okay I'm going to take off your bikini stop squirming," I insist.

She smiles and I laugh a little, unzipping the sleeping bag so I can get off the bottoms first. Then I sit her up and take off her hoodie so I can get off her bikini top, when she's upright she finally opens her eyes and while there's hardly any light in the tent I can see how blood shot her eyes are. I get her hoodie off but after a few seconds of trying to figure out how her bikini top fastens I give up and pull it over her head and she smiles.

"Better?" I ask her and she nods. I take her in my arms again; she puts her hands on my chest and leans her forehead against me. "Are you cold?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Reese!" She suddenly gasps I guess her memories are coming back. "He was…" she stops and I can feel that she's wrinkling her forehead against my chest as she tries to clear her memory through the alcohol induced fog.

"It's okay we stopped him and I pounded him into the sand, Johnny and Bruce had to take him to the hospital. If he hasn't learned to stay away from you yet I'll pound it into him again." I assure her.

"You're always there when I need you," she whispers.

Her hot albeit alcohol filled breath ghosts across my chest and she follows it's trail with open mouth kisses. And now I'm hard yes that's all it took and she's totally intoxicated but god knows what it was that Reese gave her. She's not in complete control of her faculties and while she is now my girlfriend and living with me having sex with her in such a state would be wrong. Very very wrong, she probably won't even remember I can't take advantage of her current state. She keeps kissing along my chest, up to my neck and her delicate fingers trace down my skin curling around my shaft.

"_Oh I'm going to special hell."_

Quickly getting rid of my boxers turning her on her back and unzipping the sleeping bag a little more, I lightly pin her wrists above her head and she moans biting her lip. Kissing her neck, chest and breasts eliciting a chain of moans from her lips then letting go of one wrist I slip a finger into her slit to find she's already a little wet. It doesn't take much to get her soaked and then taking the base of my cock I place my head at her opening and thrust into her in one swift motion. She makes a shuddering breath, biting her lip at the end to hold in a moan. I put an arm around her lower back to arch her back up a little letting go of her other wrist and her hands come to my shoulders. I kiss her breasts, lightly sucking each nipple and she moans, it occurs to me that Adam, Drew and Bianca might be able to hear us. Clare might not care right now but she will in the morning so I put my lips on hers.

"_Holy shit whatever the hell Reese gave her was super strong I'm getting buzzed just tasting it on her."_

Her hips start bucking wildly, silently asking me to go faster so I do and it's only a minute before I feel her ready to cum. She grips my shoulders a little tighter, digging in with her nails a bit as her vaginal walls tighten around me. Arching her back a little higher, I push in one last time all the way and we cum together both of us moaning into the kiss. Breaking from the kiss as I slow down my pace until we're both done and pulling out of her making her whimper one last time. Taking her in my arms as we continue to quiver and pant for a while, it's only when I've recovered that I realize she's fallen asleep again. At least now I'm tired too and wrap my arms around Clare a little tighter before falling asleep to the sounds of the waves and her breathing. Her groaning is what wakes me up very early the next morning; I rub her back as she nuzzles her head into my chest a little more.

"My head, it feels heavy and poundy." She whines.

"Sorry Sweetness do you know what Reese gave you to drink last night?" I ask her.

"No, he handed me a cup it was supposed to be tequila rose like Marissa and Shelley were drinking. It was really strong, he forced me to drink the rest but then I drank the other cup on my own." She says in an apologetic tone. "I wanted to forget about all the stress and stop worrying and have fun last night. He picked me up and I tried to scream but it didn't work and we…were in his tent and…" she stops and gasps, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "I think I had sex with Reese oh god I…"

I cut her off with a soft kiss and she calms instantly. "You had sex with me last night; don't you remember me telling you that I pounded Reese into the sand?" I ask her

"No," she shakes her head.

"The most Reese did was kiss your neck, I brought you into our tent and after you woke up complaining that your bikini was too uncomfortable to sleep in I took it off of you. That's when I told you about Reese and then we had sex. Although considering how very drunk you were we shouldn't have and I kind of took advantage of the situation." I apologize to her.

"No you didn't, I remember a little now and I was horny so you didn't take advantage of anything. Besides you're my boyfriend and I love you." She says kissing my chest.

"Doesn't mean it was right," I argue.

"Owen shut up you didn't rape me, I remember that much." She yawns.

"It's still very early why don't you get some more sleep," I suggest.

"Okay," she yawns nuzzling into me and holding my arm tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm never leaving your side again after what Reese pulled last night." I assure her.

"Owen," she admonishes with another yawn.

I rub her back gently, she falls asleep within a few minutes and I follow a few minutes later.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up several hours later when most of the others wake up and start making noise. I open my eyes and then squint as even in the tent the sun is too bright.

"Mmmm my head still hurts," I complain burying my head into Owen's chest some more and waking him up.

"There's aspirin in the bag," Owen yawns.

"That sounds like moving," I whine.

"You are so spoiled," he comments kissing my temple then letting go of me and sitting up to get the bag. "Here, stay put I'll go find you a bottle of water." Owen says getting out of the sleeping bag.

"Put some clothes on first Hubby Boyfriend," I tell him seeing that he's still naked.

He puts his boxers and a pair of cargo shorts on then reaches into the bag pulling out a pair of panties, my bra and a dress.

"You too, someone else might come in the tent." He tells me.

He opens the tent and goes out while I start getting dressed in the sleeping bag. Owen was right no sooner do I have my dress on then Bianca comes into the tent.

"Good morning drinky how do you feel?" She asks sitting down as I get out of the sleeping bag.

"My head is pounding, the sun is too bright and I feel awful." I tell her.

"Yeah well we still don't know what Reese gave you but Owen kicked his ass." Bianca tells me.

"And if he ever comes near you again I'll do it again!" Owen asserts coming into the tent and handing me some water.

"People are starting to pack up, some of us are going for breakfast but I doubt she's hungry." Bianca says nodding toward me.

"No food," I shake my head scrunching my face at the thought of eating.

"I think I better just get her home," Owen says.

"Good thinking, come on Hot Legs lets get you outside so Owen can start packing up." Bianca insists pulling me up by the hand.

We exit the tent and she tames my hair a little, the sun is bright and I squint, holding up my hand against the sun.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Adam asks and I turn in the direction of his voice making a face.

"Reese got his ass kicked; Owen broke his nose and cracked two of his ribs." Diana tells me.

"He deserved it though, some boys are so pathetic. I'm so glad we have our Bashful," Lily smiles.

"I told them and their cool with it," Adam smiles.

"Adam that's great!" I say with a big smile, it's the first good news I've heard in a while.

"It just sucks that we go to North Park," Diana pouts.

"Yeah but we'll see you guys at the ravine and we have your numbers. North Park isn't that far we can meet you guys for lunch and after school." I tell them.

"You're so smart Hot Legs!" Lily smiles.

"Hey Owen says to get you back to the car and we'll pack everything up." Drew says.

"We'll see her back to the car," Adam tells him taking Owen's keys from Drew.

Drew hands me my shoes, Adam goes back to get his shoes and the girls shoes, then the Bashful Babes each take one of my hands and we start walking back to the parking lot.

"I sincerely hope Reese feels worse than I do right now," I remark when we're about half way back.

"After the beating Owen gave him I'd be surprised if he didn't." Adam comments.

We make it back to the car, Adam unlocks it and I sit in the passenger seat. Bashful and the Bashful Babes wait with me for Owen. A short time later he comes with Drew and Bianca. After they load all our stuff in the car I hug each of them goodbye and tell Caveman, Queenie and Bashful that I'll see them tomorrow. Adam tells me not to worry about tomorrow again and then Owen and I start driving home.

"Are you really that worried about starting school tomorrow? About how people are going to react to the fact that we're together?" Owen asks.

"Yeah that's part of it," I reply.

"I doubt everyone's going to be okay with it at first, unfortunately Alli is one of your best friends and she still hates me and Drew and Bianca. But Adam is your best friend too and he's also best friends your ex. After seeing us together he's more than okay with us, he was ready to be at our wedding. If Adam can accept us then I'm pretty sure most other people will if not right away then given a little time." Owen assures me.

"I know but it's not just Alli and our friends, what about Eli? Adam said he got back a couple of days ago what if he tries to hurt you or something?" I question.

"Okay I can easily take on that scrawny Goth and anyway I'd be more worried about him hurting you or himself. I mean he is the one that crashed his car on purpose just to get you to come see him again." Owen points out. "So what else had you worried? And next time you want to go drinking at a party or anywhere else I'm tasting it first." Owen informs me.

"It'll be a while before I have any desire to drink again." I smile and then turn to the window and sigh, he's not going to like what I'm about to tell him. "My parents have been calling it started about a week ago." I enlighten him.

"What why?" He demands angrily.

"I don't know I've been ignoring their calls and haven't listened to any of the messages." I tell him.

We're silent for the rest of the drive home and I can tell he's angry and on edge now.

"We'll unpack later," Owen says when we pull up to the house.

When we get inside we're both surprised to see Wendy home.

"Hi kids how was camping at the beach?" She asks.

"Great," Owen says sarcastically, "I'm going to take a shower." He comments walking past us and down to our washroom.

I sigh going into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, when it's done I sit down at the table with Wendy.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"He's not very happy, I drank something without knowing what it was and it could have ended up very badly. Owen saved me though like he always does. On the way home though I told him that my parents have been calling, he didn't say much after that but he's angry and worried I guess." I confess to her.

"I think he's mostly worried about you and your safety but he also doesn't want you to leave here and go home." Wendy tells me.

My eyes get wide and my chest tight at the very thought of going home. "I don't want to go home either, I have no intentions too. I've been ignoring their calls and haven't listened to their messages."

"I know Sweetie, we all love having you here and you can stay as long as you want to. You're a part of this family and I have no doubts one day you and Owen will marry but your mom called me, she wants to see you," Wendy informs me, my eyes go wide and I start shaking my head, Wendy puts her hand on mine. "She's not asking you to move back in she just wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night. She went to rehab and she's been sober for over a month. She isn't seeing Tim anymore and the social worker went by and verified the house is clean and she's doing better. You know I love you but I can't replace your mother. At least call her back and talk to her, she's really trying Clare."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath, if Mom really did clean up then I'm proud of her and I'd like to see her. As badly as she messed up I do miss her and I would like to know she's really okay and getting better.

"Okay I'll call her," I finally nod.

Wendy smiles at me and I go down to the bedroom, pulling my phone from my purse still sitting on the desk to call my mom.

"Clare I'm so glad you called," Mom says when she answers the phone.

"Hi Mom, Wendy said you went to rehab." I reply.

I didn't realize how much hearing her voice would hurt and make me miss her even more. Despite everything she's still my mom and I still love and care about her.

"I did I've been clean and sober for five weeks now, I know it doesn't sound like much but one day at a time. After Owen took you I kicked Tim out and told him we were done and I checked myself into rehab right after signing those custody papers. All of it was a real wake up call for me Baby and I am so very sorry for everything I put you through. I was selfish and masking the pain I was in with drugs and alcohol without a single thought to how it was affecting you. I can never express to you how incredibly sorry I am or ever expect you to forgive me. I miss you a lot but I think it's real good that you live at Owen's I know Wendy and Eric take good care of you and I know that Owen loves you. Do you remember Glen and Jake Martin?" Mom asks.

"The little boy that used to throw frogs at me? Yeah we used to rent a cabin next to theirs in the summer." I reply.

"Yes well they moved into town and Glen and I have been seeing each other since I got out of rehab. I told him everything; he knows all of it no secrets. Anyway Glen and Jake are coming over for dinner tomorrow night and I'd really like you to be there, just you though not Owen this time." Mom tells me.

I take a deep breath and am silent for a long minute before a heavy sigh. "Okay I'll be there Mom."

Owen's not going to like this at all but she's my mom and I want to see her. If she's lying then I'll just leave but I've spent the last 6 weeks worried about her and wondering if she stopped caring about me all together. If I know she's going to be okay then I won't be so stressed and it's not like I'm moving back in.

"Great Baby dinners at six, it'll be nice to see you. I'll make your favorite dinner and see you tomorrow night." Mom says and hangs up.

I sit there on our bed waiting for Owen to get out of the shower and the fireworks to start. While waiting I send a text to Alli apologizing for not getting back to her, that things have been crazy and I'll see her tomorrow. A few minutes later, I hear the shower turn off followed by the washroom door opening and Owen comes in wearing only a towel. I wish I felt better; that my head wasn't pounding and I was even the tiniest bit horny because telling him this and then jumping his bones would surely make this easier.

"What's wrong now?" He asks in a contemptuous tone.

If he's going to be that angry then forget it! "Nothing, everything's peachy!" I snap at him getting up and walking for the door.

He grabs my arm and shuts the door before I can exit. "I'm sorry Clare I just don't like that your parents have been calling. I don't want them to start fighting to get you back; I don't want you to leave." He tells me cupping my chin and taking my lips with his.

"I'm not leaving Owen, I'm not moving back in with either parent. I'm staying right here and my mom at least isn't asking me to move in again." I assure him putting my hand on his chest.

"Good because there's no way I'm letting you move out." Owen tells me.

"No one's moving out but I am going to dinner at my mom's house tomorrow night," I say slowly.

"Like hell you are! I'm not letting you go back to that house e…" he begins ranting when I cut him off.

"Excuse me?! You're not letting me?! You don't control me Owen!" I state enraged trying to open the door but he's much stronger than me so I give up and walk to the exterior door.

I get the door open but he pulls me back in before I can go through, shutting the door and leaning against it.

"Bad choice of words I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking I didn't mean it like that Clare. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt and last time we saw your mom she was a mess and Tim hit you! You can't go back to that!" He says.

I sit on the bed and he sits next to me. "She went to rehab and isn't seeing Tim anymore. She's seeing this guy we used to know. Glen, he's a good guy and he knows everything about the divorce and her rehab, all of it. I know you're worried but I have to know if she's really going to be okay. You should have heard her Owen she apologized for everything and she says she knows I'm better off living here; she just wants to see me. Tomorrow for dinner, she's having Glen and his son Jake over but she wants me to come alone." I tell him.

"No fucking way! I'm not letti…" Owen starts then quickly stops and corrects himself after a deep breath. "You want me to be okay with you going back to that house trusting that your mom is clean and that asshole is gone and this new Glen guy is any better and what about his son?" Owen questions getting slightly more agitated with every word.

"You don't have to be okay with it but I'm going. The social worker has been to see her and I don't think she's lying. If it'll make you feel better than come to the house with me before dinner and make sure it's clean and Tim is gone. I have to do this Owen, it's just dinner I'm not staying the night or moving back in it's just a couple of hours." I affirm.

Owen puts his arm around me and sighs deeply. "You're set on doing this aren't you?" He asks and I nod. "Fine but I'm going over to check it out first and if I see anything bad you're not staying and if there's any sign of trouble after I leave you call me right away! I'll be close by at the Dot or something." He stipulates.

"I promise," I smile and kiss him. "Now my heads still killing me so I'm going to take a bath." I remark standing up.

"I'll grab you some more aspirin as soon as I'm dressed." Owen says.

I smile at him and go into the washroom adjusting the temperature and starting the bath water. I get undressed and slip into the nice warm water, Owen brings me a water bottle and more aspirin just as I turn off the water. He asks if I need anything else and I shake my head, he gives me a gentle kiss and leaves the washroom. After my bath Owen and I spend the rest of the day in bed watching movies, finally just before dinner my headache goes away and I start to feel better. Eric and Wendy are both home for dinner and Tris too of course, we all eat dinner together. I tell the rest of the family about dinner with my mom tomorrow night, Tris reacts almost the same as Owen but I assure him I'll be back right after dinner.

Owen and I go to bed pretty early but we watch movies until late as I have trouble falling asleep since I'm still worried about tomorrow. Owen stays awake with me rubbing my back until I fall asleep. The alarm wakes us up the next morning and we get ready for school. The two of us with Tris and Tori went back to school shopping last week so we have everything we need. It's Tris and Tori's first day at DeGrassi as niners but Tris is getting a ride from Tori's mom instead of riding in with us. So Owen and I drive to school together in his car and even though I keep telling myself it'll all be fine I get more and more nervous the closer we get. We arrive early before to many people are there, Owen parks in the lot and we get out walking to the front steps.

"So you want to go in holding hands or…" Owen starts to ask when I cut him off.

"I was thinking more like, making out on the front steps." I tell him.

"Seriously?" He questions.

"If we're going to tell the whole school might as well scream it," I reply.

"Sweet let's go make out on the front steps!" Owen smiles.

He picks me up and runs to the front steps, setting me down and leaning against the banister we crush our lips together.

**(ELI)**

First day back at DeGrassi and I wasn't looking forward to it. Dad had dropped me off early and I sat on a picnic table waiting for people to arrive. Then I saw her but she wasn't alone, Owen was with her! He picked her up and carried her to the front steps and they started kissing, she never kissed me like that! If not for the meds I was on I would go over and hit the big cretin! All I could do though was sit and watch, I couldn't look away or move just sit there with my fists and jaw clenched! Then I heard voices approaching, voices of Clare's friends, I doubted any of them knew and I doubted they were going to take it very well. A pleased smile crept across my lips realizing I might have allies to help me break them up.

"Tell me I'm seeing things; just just tell me I'm seeing things!" K.C. begs his friends and I look over to see the group of them has stopped to stare.

"No you ain't seeing things, that's Clare making out on the front steps of school with Owen!" Dave remarks slowly in a dubious tone.

"It can't be Clare does not kiss like that!" K.C. states.

"Disgusting isn't it?" I remark and they all look at me.

"What the hell is she thinking?! I thought you went crazy not her!? She can't be with Owen he's a pig!" Alli exclaims irately.

"I couldn't agree more," I smirk.

"How long have they…I mean are they really a couple?" Jenna asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," I say through gritted teeth.

"Clare and Owen! Why would she ever date a guy like him?" Wesley inquires.

"I have no idea," is all I can say.

"What did you do to her Eli?" Connor questions.

"I didn't tell her to go date that idiot jock!" I snarl at him.

A sharp whistle draws our attention back to the sickening display on the stairs; the whistle came from Bianca, finally Owen and Clare break apart. They hug Bianca and the Torres minivan pulls up dropping off the Torres brothers.

"Hey Hot Legs where's our hug?" Drew calls up the stairs.

Me and I would think the others assume he's talking to Bianca but to everyone's shock Clare turns and runs down the stairs to hug them.

"Caveman and Bashful!" Clare says putting an arm around each Torres brother to hug them.

"You two missed Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriends make out session, mint flavored I assume?" Bianca questions.

Clare turns around to look at Bianca. "Of course Queenie." Clare smiles.

"Let's go get our classes and locker assignments." Owen or should I say Hubby Boyfriend suggests.

The five of them walk up the stairs, Owen with his arm around Clare, Drew with his arm around Bianca and Adam in the middle. We watch them walk through the front doors before we speak.

"Hot Legs?" I question crisply.

"Bashful?" Wesley asks.

"Queenie?" Dave comments.

"Caveman? Actually that kind of fits him." Alli remarks.

"Hubby Boyfriend?" K.C. says slowly.

"What the hell is she thinking? How could she do this to me?!" Alli exclaims stomping into school angrily.

The others follow Alli and I smile, Alli will surely help me break them up.


	30. Back to School

**Ch. 30 Back to School**

**(CLARE)**

We walked into school and picked up our locker assignments and course cards from the secretaries desk.

"All our classes after morning break are together," Adam smiled at me.

"Yeah but you're not in either of my first two classes," I point out with a slight frown. "And we have grade 12 AP English with Eli, that should be interesting." I comment.

At the mention of Eli's name Owen tenses tightening his arm around me just a little.

"Don't worry I'll be there to keep an eye on them," Adam assures Owen.

"We have our first two classes together and math," Drew says to Owen.

"I have English and science with you guys in the morning but I'm not in your math class. Plus we have gym together but I don't have any other classes with either of you." Bianca remarks.

"And the three of us have lockers on the east side because we're seniors." Owen says.

"Me and Adam have them on the south side with the other grade 11's." I comment.

"We should go to our lockers, see you guys in a bit." Adam speaks up.

"We'll come find you," Owen tells me before giving me a quick but loving kiss. "I love you you know."

"I know I love you too," I smile.

Adam links his arm with mine and we part from the others. A few students, that probably saw me kissing Owen on the steps, give me looks and whispers but I ignore them.

"604 this is me," Adam says when we reach his locker.

"I'm 627," I tell him.

I leave Adam at his locker and go to mine, it's across the hall and about 12 lockers down from Adam's but our lockers are still pretty close. I set my locker combo and test it before stashing a binder and notebook in the locker. Just as I close the locker I hear clicking of angry heels walking down the hall and turn to see Alli storming toward me with an enraged look on her face.

"Hi A…"

I'm cut off by a **SLAP **as Alli's hand hits me hard across the face and everyone else in the hall freezes. The side of my face gets hot and starts to sting.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME CLARE?! HOW COULD YOU DATE HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME AT VEGAS NIGHT?! I'M YOU'RE BEST FRIEND AND YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK BECAUSE YOU WERE SO DESPERATE FOR A REBOUND?! AND YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH DREW AND BIANCA AFTER HOW THEY BETRAYED ME?!" Alli screams at me.

Before I can respond Adam has stepped in front of me, giving Alli a harsh look.

"Back off Alli! Drew's my brother and Bianca is his girlfriend, Clare's my best friend and she's in love with Owen and he's my friend too." Adam states in a hard voice.

I step out from behind Adam to face Alli. "This isn't about you Alli! I didn't fall in love with Owen to spite you it just happened! I'm glad you had a great summer in India but you have no idea what I was dealing with this summer! Owen was there for me and so were Adam, Drew and Bianca! I fell in love with Owen and it had nothing to do with you! Adam was already my best friend but Drew and Bianca became two of my closest friends over the summer and as much of a shock as it might be to you Alli none of this had anything to do with you!" I inform my former best friend very angrily with a tone filled with venom.

Alli looks stunned, shocked speechless that my relationship with Owen has nothing to do with her.

"Come on," Adam says putting his arm around my shoulders and we walk down the hall leaving Alli to stew in her own anger. "You okay?" Adam asks after we've turned the corner.

"Yeah I guess so. I knew she wasn't going to be thrilled that I was dating Owen but I didn't expect her to suddenly hate me. I worry that my other friends will side with her." I lament to Adam putting my hand on my face that's smarting from Alli slapping me.

"I doubt that will happen your other friends aren't as narcissistic as Alli. Anyway no matter what happens you'll have me and the rest of the fab five." Adam assures me.

"I know," I smile at him.

"You want to go find Hubby Boyfriend and forget all about Alli?" Adam asks.

"Yes I do," I nod.

Adam and I walk down the hall toward the east side of school and the grade 12 lockers. We find them walking down the hall toward us and I go straight to Owen, putting my arms around him. Owen lifts me up, perching me on one of his arms, his other goes around my back and his lips capture mine as my arms go around his neck. We kiss for a long passionate minute before pulling away.

"Why is one side of your face red?" Owen asks when he pulls his lips away.

"Because Alli slapped her," Adam informs them.

"She didn't take it well that we're dating," Owen states as he sets me down.

"Or that I'm friends Drew and Bianca now but she thought I did it all to spite her or something." I tell them.

"Yeah Alli couldn't understand when it wasn't about her." Adam says.

"Sounds like Alli," Drew remarks.

"Yeah and I have my first class with her Jenna, K.C. and Connor." I comment.

"We'll walk you to class Sweetness," Owen says.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and we start walking down the hall, anyone that missed us kissing outside knows we're dating now. When we reach Mr. Perino's class K.C. and Connor are already sitting at two desks.

"You going to be okay?" Owen asks looking at them and back at me.

"I'll be fine, I don't think Connor and K.C. are going to slap me or be quite so mad that we're together." I assure him.

"If they try anything the three of us will kick their asses," Owen tells me.

I give him a lopsided smile before gripping his shirt and pressing my lips to his.

"We'll meet you for morning break," Drew says.

I turn to go into class and they walk down the hall, choosing to sit down at a desk in the back corner so I can try very hard to be invisible. It doesn't work as Connor and K.C. turn to look at me.

"You're really going out with Owen?" K.C. asks.

"Yes K.C. we're dating, actually no we're in love." I reply.

"You're in love? You barely know him how can you be…" he stops and I look at him, he has this sort of shocked expression on his face mixed with something else I can't quite place, anger maybe? Disbelief? Finally he talks again. "Clare you didn't…where's your ring?" K.C. asks slowly apparently he never thought I'd lose my virginity!

"Clare you had sex!" Connor blurts out as a few other kids come in the class and look at me.

"Yes I lost my virginity don't look so shocked K.C.," I reply.

"To Owen?" K.C. asks.

Jenna comes in with Alli, the class is half full and everyone is looking at me now. Alli still looks furious and she's glaring at me so I look back at K.C. trying to ignore her.

"Yes K.C. to Owen, my boyfriend!" I inform them.

"When? How long have you two been…" K.C. starts and I cut him off.

"On his birthday not that it's any of your business! We've been a couple since the first week of July, we've been in love longer than that and we spent the entire summer together! I even went on vacation with him and his family! I've been living at his house, sharing his room and his bed for six weeks now! Are there any other questions?" I enlighten my entire homeroom class in an aggravated tone.

Everyone is just sort of staring me, Alli is still giving me a daggered look, she still seems to think this is some elaborate plan on my part to hurt her. The rest of the class is just staring at me like a deer in the headlights I think I might have sent all of them into shock by announcing that St. Clare fell in love over the summer, lost her virginity and moved in with her boyfriend. Everyone is still staring at me when Mr. Perino comes in and I'm the only one looking at him.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Perino asks and I nod as the bell rings. "Okay everyone pay attention and welcome to homeroom and grade 11 everyone take your seats." Mr. Perino says.

Everyone sits down and the attention is finally off me. When class is over I try to leave quickly but it doesn't work, the others catch up to me. Alli walks past me shoving me as she walks by and muttering bitch!

"So uh where'd the nicknames come from?" Jenna asks.

"Well Bianca called Drew Caveman when they were helping move me into Owen's house. We all came up with Queenie, Adam got Bashful at the blackout party, my legs get really hot in bed so Owen called me Hot Legs and before Owen and I were a real couple I got drunk on a couple of grasshoppers and called him Hubby Boyfriend." I inform them.

Now they're all staring at me again, like they're unsure which part of that to start asking questions about now. Thankfully we've reached the gym and we split up to go to the girls and guys locker rooms. Alli's already in there and changing so I go to the locker as far away from hers as possible but Jenna gets locker near Alli's.

"How could you talk to that bitch Jenna?" Alli questions making no effort to keep her voice down.

"She's my friend Alli; she's your best friend." Jenna responds.

"Used to be my best friend you mean, she stabbed me in the back by going out with that degenerate pervert asshole and being friends with boiler room Bianca and Drew the cheater!" Alli spits angrily.

"Alli you were gone all summer, you don't know what happened. They seemed to be pretty happy to me and she's been living him, there has to be a reason." Jenna contends.

"The slut had sex with him, she probably got pregnant. Are you on my side Jenna or the back stabbers?" Alli gives Jenna an ultimatum.

"Alli she didn't stab you in the back, she fell in love. You're..."

A loud bang cuts Jenna off as Alli slams her locker door shut, I can hear Alli storming off to the gym. A few of the other girls in the locker room are looking at me; I close my locker and go around to find Jenna.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Jenna." I smile at her; at least I know I still have one friend.

"Well I figure I owe you and anyway Alli's totally over reacting." Jenna smiles as we start walking out to the gym.

"Yeah she's good at that. I'm not pregnant, that's not why I live with Owen. I'm on birth control we've always been safe." I tell Jenna.

"I didn't think so but why do you live with Owen?" Jenna asks.

"Things at home got…bad. I moved in with Owen for my own safety, his parents even had custody papers drawn up they're my legal guardians." I tell her.

She looks like she's about to ask something else but Dave comes over putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Hey ladies, I'm trying to get everyone together at Above the Dot tonight at seven. Are you two in?" Dave asks.

"Maybe if Lisa can watch Ty." Jenna replies.

"I'm having dinner with my mom and her new boyfriend but we should be done by seven or shortly after." I tell him.

"Cool, let Hubby Boyfriend and the others know they're invited too. That's going to take some getting used to, you and Owen as a couple." Dave remarks.

"So you're not angry or anything that I'm with Owen?" I ask him.

"A little shocked, never thought you'd go out with someone like Owen let alone live with him, Connor told me, but you seem happy." Dave shrugs.

"I am, really really happy." I reply.

"Then I'm happy for you," Dave smiles.

"Thanks Dave," I smile back and kiss his cheek.

That's two friends I still have. All we did in gym was jumping jacks and other aerobics. K.C. kept looking at me though, Jenna kept glaring, Wes and Connor were giving me kind of funny looks too. Not angry just I don't know confused I guess, not that I necessarily blame them, they go away for the summer and come back to find me in love with Owen, living at his house and close friends with Drew and Bianca. I have to imagine for my friends it's a little like coming back to the twilight zone. I get that, I never thought I would ever fall in love with Owen let alone be living with him or be such good friends with Drew and Bianca. However none of them know what was going on with my parents this summer either, or how many times the rest of the fab five have all been there for me this summer. When gym was over I went straight to the locker room, showered and changed fast to go find Owen and the others.

"Clare wait when did you move into Owen's house?" K.C. asks running up to me with Connor and Wes behind him.

I don't get a chance to answer as Owen and Drew come running up, Owen picks me up and we keep running down the hall. Owen sets me down again when we're near the doors and I can see Bianca and Adam at a picnic table outside. We go out to join them, Owen sits on the bench and I sit in his lap while Drew sits on the table with Bianca.

"How was gym?" Adam asks.

"It was okay, Jenna and Dave are still my friends but Alli's not. Dave invited everyone to Above the Dot tonight at seven." I tell them.

"Good I'll be at Above the Dot then and the second your dinner is over I'll be over to get you." Owen says.

"What dinner?" Bianca asks.

"She's going to dinner at her mom's house." Owen informs them in a tone that clearly says he does not approve of this.

"She went to rehab, the social worker went by and said things were better. She's having Glen Martin and his son Jake over. We know them; we used to rent a cabin near theirs during the summer. Owen's going to drop me off to be sure that everything is fine before he leaves me at the house and I promised to call if anything looks even remotely wrong." I assure them.

"Hey we have a Jake Martin in our science class, remember that new guy?" Bianca asks Drew and Owen.

"You are not eating dinner with that guy!" Owen says.

"Owen he used to throw frogs at me and anyway you know there's only one guy for me." I tell him turning my head to attach my lip to his.

"Not sure Eli knows that he's glaring at you two." Bianca remarks.

We all look over to see Eli sitting on the steps and glaring at us, mostly me and Owen but he is glaring at all of us.

"I can go kick his ass, make sure he knows he's never getting you back!" Owen says through clenched teeth.

"No, he knows just let him be angry for a while he'll get used to seeing us together." I tell him.

"The Bashful Babes are going to meet us at the Dot for lunch and so are Chris, Cody, Marissa and Shelly." Adam says changing the subject.

"Awesome it'll be nice to see them, even though we just saw them yesterday." I comment.

"Anymore drama from Alli?" Bianca asks.

"She argued with Jenna in the locker room about us. She still swears I'm dating you to spite her. She told Jenna she had to choose sides and I'm pretty sure Jenna chose ours. I don't want to make all our friends choose a side though." I lament.

"You're not, Alli is." Adam retorts.

"Yeah and what about you? Are you going to have to choose between us and Eli?" I ask Adam.

"Let me worry about that okay?" Adam requests.

"What about Connor, Wes and K.C. they seemed to be fairly upset with you or something when we picked you up in the hall?" Owen asks.

"I believe they're just more concerned that we're living together and I lost my virginity to you. Which I announced by the way to my entire homeroom class." I apprise them.

They all bust up laughing and all their laughter makes me laugh, we're still laughing when the bell rings.

"Come on we have math," Adam says pulling me off of Owen's lap.

"Yeah and we have gym," Bianca sighs.

"We'll see you guys for lunch," Owen says holding my chin for a quick kiss.

We all walk through the doors together but part ways once we're inside to go to our individual classes. Adam and I get to math class before any of our friends, or former friends. We choose two desks in the middle of the right side next to each other and sit down.

"Look it's the back stabbing slut!" Alli snarls when she comes into class.

"Grow up Alli, despite what you think Clare didn't start dating Owen to piss you off!" Adam snaps at her.

Before Alli can give us a comeback Wes, Connor and K.C. come in the class sitting in front of me and Adam. As soon as the three of them are seated they turn around to look at us.

"Since when do you drink and why are you living with Owen?" K.C. inquires.

"A lot happened this summer K.C.," I reply.

I don't know what else to say, I don't really want to get into it all before class, there really isn't enough time.

"When you came to our apartment and asked me about Owen…" K.C. starts and I cut him off.

"We weren't dating then K.C. it was like I said, mostly. I was at this party and this really drunk boy was hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone. Owen saved me, got the creep to leave me alone then he saved me again. We made a sort of deal that night; he'd take me to parties and other events all summer and keep me safe." I tell them.

"So what was your part of the deal?" Wes asks.

"To sleep with him I bet," Alli chimes in but I ignore her.

"I would pretend to be his girlfriend at a family dinner and a few other things. Our relationship started out fake but it became real. I know Owen's probably one of the last guys you'd expect me to fall in love with but I did. He's done a lot for me this summer, saved me many times and been there for me when I needed him. So have Adam and Drew and Bianca, any other questions?" I ask as the class starts to fill up.

"Yeah when did you start drinking and why did you move in with Owen?" K.C. repeats.

"Later K.C. okay?" I ask as I don't feel like making any more announcements in class.

He gives me a look but the teacher comes in and he stops asking questions.

**(OWEN)**

Drew kissed Bianca before she went into the girls locker room then we went into the guys. I was surprised to see that she'd signed up for regular gym this year but I guess after all the drama with Adam last year she'd had enough of remedial gym. Actually she'd signed up and for a couple more advanced classes this year. Drew and I found lockers next to each other and started changing for gym.

"Hey there he is, that Jake kid that's eating with Hot Legs tonight." Drew remarks motioning with an up nod of his head.

I looked over to see the guy changing for gym. "She's going to think I'm paranoid but I don't like the look of that guy." I tell Drew.

"Hot Legs can handle herself; she's done it before besides we'll all be just a couple blocks away." Drew replies.

"You're going to hurt her," says Eli's obnoxious voice at my side and I turn to glare at him, "and when you do she'll come running back to me. I don't know what mind game you played with her to make her think she's in love with you but she will be mine again."

Unable to control my temper I shove Eli into the lockers roughly and pin him there.

"Get this through your thick skull you fucking psycho! Clare is my girl, we're in love and you stay the fuck away from her!" I bark at him before releasing him.

Eli pulls his fist back like he's going to hit me but Drew catches his arm.

"You really think you can take one of us let alone both of us?" Drew asks him.

Eli glares at us both, he turns away but doesn't look like he's done with either one of us.

"You comin' out for football after school Caveman?" I question when Eli's out of sight again.

"Hell yeah I'm QB1 and I have a good chance of being captain this year." Drew says as we walk out to the gym.

We sit on the bleachers while waiting for class to start. When Jake comes out I eye him real closely, he better not try anything with Clare tonight. When Eli comes out he glares at me, it's tempting to walk over and punch him but coach comes in and blows the whistle to start class, apparently Armstrong thinks we've been lazy all summer because he has us run laps and do basic cardio. Drew, Bianca and I stay in pace as we run laps together at least until Eli trips me. I hit the varnished gym floor with a thud, catching myself on my hands and springing back up. Catching Eli by the back of the shirt I haul him to the wall and pin him there.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yell at him.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" He yells back.

"Milligan, Goldsworthy you both just earned yourselves 50 pushups now!" Coach hollers at us.

I drop Eli and walk to a good spot to do pushups, I do mine in half the time it takes Eli and I can't help but smirk at him. He's not even done by the end of class which means Drew and I can change in peace in the locker room. My next class is social studies and neither Drew or Bianca have it with me. Unfortunately for me both Eli and Jake have that class with me, so does Fiona but she sits next to Eli. He sits in front of me so at least I don't have to feel like he's glaring at me all through class. Of course I glare at the back of his head all through class. When the lunch bell finally rings I speed out of class to the front steps to wait for Clare and the rest of the fab five. When we've all convened we walk over to the Dot to meet the Bashful Babes and the others. Fitz is working and I glare at him when we enter, I've never forgiven him for hurting Clare but at least he's kept his distance from her since then, probably because he knows I'll kill him if he ever goes near her again. Since there's going to be 11 of us we put a few tables together and sit down.

"Bashful! We missed you," Lily and Diana squeal together as they come in and sit on either side of Adam.

"Hey girls," Adam smiles putting an arm around each of them.

I never would have guessed it but Adam is a ladies man, then again I never would have seen me falling in love with Clare so never say never right. Marissa, Chris, Shelley and Cody come in and sit down with us.

"How's your guy's first day back been?" Chris asks.

"Filled with drama because everyone found out me and Owen are a couple." Clare tells them.

"That sucks just ignore them, all that matters is you guys are happy." Marissa says.

"Most everyone is cool with it, a little shocked…" I'm saying when I get interrupted by Drew.

"More than a little," he remarks.

"Okay a lot shocked, which I really can't blame them for but her ex and her former best friend have been the worst. The former best friend slapped her this morning and swears us going out is a conspiracy to hurt her because she thinks everything about her. Clare's ex got in my face in the locker room and tripped me in gym." I tell them.

"Eli did what?" Clare exclaims, looking at me with a worried expression and taking my hand. "Are you okay?" She exclaims.

"I'm fine Sweetness, I can handle Eli don't worry about me." I assure her kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry Hot Legs I had his back," Drew tells her.

Fitz comes over and takes our order not looking at me or Clare in the eye. I have to say it was really nice to have lunch with our friends that already knew about me and Clare, and didn't have a billion questions or get angry that we were together. Four couples and Bashful and his babes. None of us really wanted to leave when lunch was over but we made plans to have lunch again on Wednesday. Saying goodbye to our friends us fab five walk back to school together.

"We have English with Eli now," Clare sighs.

"If he even looks at you I better hear about it," I insist to her.

"I'll watch her," Adam assures me.

"I promise. I'll come watch your football tryouts before I go to the paper." She tells me.

I hold her and give her a loving kiss before we part ways. Bianca leaves us too since she's too smart for our math class then me and Drew walk to math class. Jake's also in our class with that new girl Imogen and Fiona, I still don't like the look of Jake but there's no drama in class at least. It goes by pretty quickly and then all that's left between me and football tryouts is art class. As it turns out Imogen is in art too and so is Alli. I have no interest in art at all but I figured it would be a fairly easy elective. Given that Alli's in my class maybe I should switch.

"You're pathetic Owen! You're still mad about not getting me on Vegas Night so you thought you'd go after my best friend you creep?!" Alli accuses the second she gets in to class.

"For fuck sake get over yourself Alli, I didn't go out with Clare because I was still angry about not getting blown by you on Vegas Night! I was a creep that night I admit it and I'm sorry but Clare and me falling in love has nothing to do with you!" I growl at the girl and storm out of class.

"Where are you going Owen?" Miss Dawes questions as I walk past her.

"To talk to Simpson about switching classes," I inform her.

I get about twenty feet down the hall before Eli is in my face again and I am not in the mood!

"You know she's going to come back to me, we're meant to be together, Clare is mine!" He says in a menacing voice.

I reel back and punch him hard, he falls to the floor. "For the last fucking time Clare is my girlfriend, we're in love and she will never go back to you."

Eli gets up and tries to punch me but I block it, he does manage to kick my shins though and that fucking hurt! So I punch him in the gut and that's when Simpson finds us.

"Owen, Eli my office now!" He commands. We glare at each other and follow Simpson to his office; we all sit down and for a long minute Simpson just looks at us with distinct disapproval. "Why are you two fighting in the hallways? I thought you were doing better Owen." Mr. S says in a reprimanding tone.

"He stole Clare from me," Eli growls.

"Dude I didn't steal Clare from you! You crashed your car and she broke up with you!" I retort.

"Did you know that he makes her drink alcohol sir? That she's living at his house?" Eli asks Simpson saying it like I kidnapped Clare.

"Yes I know Clare is living at the Milligan's Eli; I spoke with Owen's parents in August. I didn't know about the alcohol though." Mr. S says.

"I've never made her drink alcohol sir, in fact I encourage her not to but I was always there to make sure she was safe when she did." I tell them.

"Okay why were you two out of class?" Mr. S asks.

"Washroom pass," Eli says pulling it from his pocket.

"I was coming to talk to you sir," I tell him.

"Alright Eli go to the washroom you better go see the nurse for your eye too, and Eli Clare and Owen's relationship is their business not yours." Mr. S scolds him and I smirk. Eli glowers at me again but leaves Simpsons office and Mr. S looks at me. "Who started the fight?" He asks.

"I threw the first punch but he's been glaring at me and getting in my face all day Sir." I tell him.

"Eli is seeing a therapist and he's on medications after crashing his car. He's having some issues right now and I understand he's inserting himself into your relationship with Clare but try and cut him some slack. If he tries to hurt you or Clare then come and tell me but fighting in the hallways isn't good for anyone." Simpson lectures me.

"Yes Sir," I grumble but if Eli's going to get in my face I ain't backing down.

"How are things with you and Clare? Having her live at your house?" Mr. S asks.

"Things are great with me and Clare, my whole family loves having her at the house." I reply.

"That's good, how is she doing coping without her parents?" He asks me.

"She's doing well Sir she's going to her mom's house for dinner tonight. Of course I'm going over with her to make sure it's safe first." I respond.

"Good, so what did you want to see me about?" He questions.

"I'd like to drop art and take something else." I say.

"Any particular reason?" He queries.

"Alli Bhandari's in the class and she hates me and now Clare," I inform him.

For a second Simpson just stares at me, he obviously didn't know about Alli's conflict with Clare.

"Okay well let's see what's at that time with some spots still available," Mr. S replies turning to his computer. "Auto shop, athletics, French 3, business math and environmental science still have spots open."

"Athletics," I reply.

"Are you sure? You already have regular gym and football." Simpson points out.

"I'm sure," I tell him.

"Alright I'll switch you now; you can spend the rest of this period in the library." Simpson says.

"Thank you Sir," I smile leaving his office.

I go to the library and get a start on homework, when the bell rings telling us school is over I leave the library for the team's locker room. Drew's already there and we change to go out to the field. Clare is waiting near the field when we come out, she kisses me with lots of passion and love.

"I gotta get to the paper, good luck." She smiles.

"If you finish early come out to the bleachers," I instruct her.

"Promise, I love you Hubby boyfriend," she calls as she walks away.

"I love you too Hot Legs," I call back to her.

"Welcome to Panther football season, a lot of you have played for me before and I know what you can do, some of you are brand new to Panther football. If you've played for me before please stay seated on the bleachers, everyone else on the field let's see what you can do." Coach Armstrong says when we're all on the bleachers.

The newbies go out to the field with coach; including Clare's friend Connor and that kid Mo, the rest of us stay where we are. When coach is barking orders at the newbies K.C. comes and sits on my other side.

"So Clare never told me why is she living at your house and when did she start drinking?" K.C. asks.

"She had her first drink at a party after her dad didn't seem to care about her, she was rebelling, she got tipsy and I watched her the whole time, kept her safe." I inform him.

"Hot Legs is fun when she's tipsy," Drew speaks up really not helping the situation.

"She usually only gets tipsy and she's only been really drunk a couple of times when I wasn't around to stop her from drinking hard alcohol but I still made sure she was safe. She typically drinks when she's upset, usually at one of her parents and they are the reason she lives with me now. Her dad pretty much abandoned her for the whore he was cheating on her mom with. Clare might kill me for telling you this but her mom lost it. She started going to bars and going out with strange men, one night while I was at this party I saw Clare there getting hit on by some really drunk kid and I helped her out..." I'm saying when he interrupts me.

"Yeah she told me this part," K.C. says.

"Did she tell you her mom dropped her off at that party just left her there in a part of town Clare had no business being in by herself?" I ask and K.C. shakes his head. "We started hanging out after that and her mom got a new boyfriend. They both drank, smoked pot and the new boyfriend thought Clare was fair game, her mom didn't seem to care." I inform K.C. when Drew chimes in again.

"That Tim guy was a sleaze, gave me and Adam the creeps," Drew says.

"Clare started spending more and more time at my house but she still insisted on going back to her house to check on her mom every so often so I would go with her. One of the times I went out to get groceries and while I was gone her mom and Tim came home. Her mom was super drunk and high and Tim tried to touch her, she fought him off and he hit her. I got there just after he hit her and pounded him told him if he ever touched her again I'd kill him, gave her mom a lecture and got Clare the hell out of there. Next day we moved her into my place and my parents had guardianship papers drawn up." I enlighten K.C. to a few of the events over the summer.

He looks stunned, almost dumbfounded, it's like he's processing it all. "Oh," he finally says slowly. "Just be good to her, I mean I know that's kind of ironic coming from me considering how we broke up but be good to her man Clare deserves it." K.C. beseeches me.

"That is one thing I can promise I will do. I will never do anything to cause Clare pain and I promise I treat her like a princess." I assure K.C.

"I can vouch for that," Drew says.

"You have to admit it is weird, you and Clare." K.C. remarks.

"Yeah if you'd asked me last year if I thought I'd have a summer romance at all, let alone fall in love I would have called you crazy and Clare's probably the last girl that would have entered my mind when I thought of who I might fall in love with." I agree.

K.C. and Drew smile as we watch the newbies try and impress coach.

**(CLARE)**

"How were tryouts?" I ask Owen as he drives me to my house.

"Good, I think Drew's going to be captain and I'll probably be head of the offense. Connor tried out and he did pretty well. How was the DeGrassi Daily are you a star reporter yet?" Owen asks.

"We didn't even get our assignments until tomorrow but it was good." I reply.

Owen pulls up to my house and we get out of the car, walking to my front door with his arm tightly around me I unlock it.

"Mom it's me," I call into the house as we come around the entry.

Owen looks around, so do I and I see that everything is clean and neat again. Aside from a few condensation rings on the coffee table and stains on the sofa you'd never know what a wreck this place was a few weeks ago.

"Honey how good to see you," Mom smiles coming out of the kitchen and hugging me before looking at Owen. "Hello Owen," she says curtly.

"Owen just came to be sure everything was safe," I tell her.

"Of course, feel free to look around then, Tim is gone and he's never coming back." Mom says and goes back in the kitchen.

Owen takes my hand and we walk through the house, when Owen is satisfied there's no Tim or drugs he walks to the door.

"If there's the smallest sign of trouble we'll all be at Above the Dot, if I don't answer call one of the others and call me as soon as you're done." Owen instructs.

"I will I love you you know," I smile putting my arms around his neck.

"I know I love you too," he smiles back putting his arms around my back and we crush our lips together.

Owen leaves but I know he's reluctant too and I go into the kitchen. Mom asks me to set the table and then the doorbell rings, Mom answers it and I hear her greeting Glen and Jake before they come in.

"Clare you remember Glen and Jake Martin," Mom says with a pleased smile.

"Yes it's nice to see you again," I smile doing my best to be polite although Jake is giving me an odd look and I'm kind of disgusted to watch Mom make flirty eyes at Glen.

"You've grown up into a very beautiful young woman Clare, just like your mother." Glen smiles at me; only unlike Tim's smile it doesn't make me feel gross.

"Yeah Clare I saw you at school, I almost didn't recognize you." Jake smiles, his smile is a little creepy.

"Thanks," I reply slowly.

"Well dinners ready lets eat," Mom says and we all go in and sit down.

"So how was your first day at school kids?" Mom asks like we're already a happy family, like we have been for years.

"Fine I guess, made a friend, the kids at DeGrassi seem okay." Jake replies.

"It was fine, I'm taking journalism this year and you have to work on the school paper or at the school radio station to take the class. My friends Adam and Dave are taking the class too and they're going to work at the radio station but I opted to work on the paper. I get my first assignment tomorrow." I tell them, might as well make the small talk since I don't have the urge to run from Glen every time he looks at me.

"How exciting Clare," Mom smiles.

"I bet you'll be a great reporter," Glen says.

"Yeah like Lois Lane," Jake speaks up.

"_If I'm Lois Lane does that make Owen Superman?" _Is my first thought when Jake says this and I get a mental image of Owen in a Superman costume that makes me smile.

The rest of dinner is a lot of Mom talking about Glen like she's trying to sell me on him and prove that he's nothing like Tim. I knew that from the minute I looked at him, when he didn't look at me like I was a play thing and didn't lick his lips at me. There's also a lot of Glen talking about how proud he is of Mom for going to rehab and turning her life around after my dad tore her down and put her through so much anguish. By the time we're on dessert Jake and I are bored out of our minds and tired of our parents talking each other up.

"Mom this has been nice but I should go, it's getting late and Owen's expecting me." I say as soon as I'm done with dessert.

"Clare it's not late and your boyfriend can wait, I haven't seen you in weeks." Mom responds.

"_And whose fault is that?" _Goes through my head but I keep myself from saying it out loud. "I told Owen I'd be done by now, everyone's at Above the Dot for a back to school get together." I try in a firmer tone.

"Clare," Mom starts in a scolding voice with disapproving eyes.

"Why don't we let the kids go Helen, it would be a good chance for Jake to meet some more of the kids at school and we could have some time alone together." Glen points out.

"_Okay now I'm grossed out, I did not want to think about you two alone together and…wait he wants me to take Jake?"_

"Jake you and Clare take your truck down to this Above the Dot place and I'll meet you at home." Glen instructs.

"Sure Dad," Jake replies getting up from the table.

"It was good to see you Clare we should do this again real soon." Mom says getting up to hug me goodbye.

"Sure Mom," I respond.

Grabbing my purse and coat I leave with Jake, when we're outside he puts his arm around me and I shove it off.

"I have a boyfriend one that I'm in love with and even if I didn't our parents are dating," I state.

"Dating, not married and either way wouldn't be related by blood." Jake points out.

"Just drive us to the Dot and watch your hands," I command.

Jake gives me a smile laced with lust as we get in his truck, I have to tell him where to go and where to park and he follows me into the club. I expect him to leave my side as soon as we're in and go mingle on his own but he doesn't. I look around for Owen or another one of the fab five and finally spot them at a table. Jake even follows me to the table; well at least I know if he makes a comment Owen will hurt him. The fab five are talking and the Bashful Babes are sitting with Adam, there's no more chairs but that's no trouble I simply go over and slip into Owen's lap.

"I thought you were going to call me?" He asks then fastens his lips to mine.

He must feel Jake watching us because his tongue shoots into my mouth and he kisses me with slightly more force than usual a sure sign he's claiming his territory in front of the other male. Ah men!

"I was but our parents thought Jake should come too so he can meet people. Jake this is my boyfriend Owen and our best friends Adam, Drew and Bianca. That's Diana and Lily sitting on either side of Adam." I make the introductions.

"Yeah we know Jake he's in some of our classes," Bianca says for her, Drew and Owen.

"Hey," Adam says and the Bashful Babes wave.

"Why don't you go mingle Jake, make some friends." I insist to him.

"Yeah nice to meet you guys." Jake replies some what uncomfortably I'm guessing it's the way Owen is looking at him currently.

Jake wanders away and Owen kisses me again, softer and more tenderly this time.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Owen grumbles when Jake is gone.

"I think you made it clear that I belong to you," I assure him as I lean against his chest and his arms get tighter around me. "Where's Tris I haven't seen him all day?" I query.

"He's over there sitting with Tori, that guy is Tori's boyfriend Zig and the blonde girl is Maya she's Katie Matlin's little sister." Owen informs me pointing to a table in the corner.

"Any drama? I see Alli's here and Eli too; does he have a black eye?" I ask noting Eli's darkening eye under the lights above the pool table.

"He asked for it, he got in my face again and I was already pissed off because Alli was being bitchy to me in art class. So I left art class to talk to Mr. Simpson about switching electives and Eli got in my face talking about how you were going to go back to him and you were his." Owen tells me.

"You know I'm yours and I'm never going back to Eli," I assure him and to punctuate my point I give him a lingering passionate kiss.

"Yeah I know but he still deserved it," Owen asserts when I break the kiss.

"Speaking of Eli, he's doing another play, he already got permission from Simpson to do it and he asked me to help out. I told him I'd think about it but I didn't want to betray you guys by helping Eli." Adam says somewhat timidly.

"Adam Eli's still your friend if you want to help him then do so. I told you I didn't want you to have to choose sides." I tell him.

"Yeah and then you can keep an eye on him for us." Owen remarks.

"Owen," I admonish lightly but he has a point. "So did you actually talk to Simpson about switching classes?" I ask him.

"Yeah I switched to Athletics," Owen replies.

"Is that like gym?" I question.

"Yeah like extra supercharged gym," Owen responds.

"Owen you're going to kill yourself, regular gym, athletics and football." I remark.

"Don't worry Beautiful I'll be fine, I'll just really buff and be in awesome shape." Owen assures me.

"Yeah and he'll either be too tired for sex or really horny after all that testosterone." Bianca comments.

"Really horny," Owen says before attacking my neck with his lips making me giggle.

**(ELI)**

I watched Owen kissing Clare's neck and I almost broke my pool cue in half. How could she be dating that Neanderthal?

"I know, it makes me want to puke watching them," Alli says coming to my side and perching on the pool table.

"You guys talking about Clare and her boyfriend?" That new kid Jake asks us coming to my other side.

"Yeah, I don't trust him." I reply.

"He probably blackmailed her like Fitz did or something; he's doing it on purpose to make me jealous you know." Alli says.

"You know she's living with him, I don't like him I think she can do better." Jake remarks.

"How would you guys like to help me break them up?" I ask them.

"I would love to," Alli smiles.

"Count me in," Jake says.

"Perfect what are you guys doing after school tomorrow? You guys want to help me with my play?" I question.

"Play?" They ask together.

"The play's the thing to win the girl again," I tell them.

"Huh?" Alli questions.

"I'm writing a play about me and Clare and since I know she joined the school paper I asked the editor to have her cover the play. She'll be our sole correspondent which means lots of intimate time alone with her. We'll make her see that Owen is all wrong for her and break them apart." I inform them.

"My dad's dating her mom so when she does go home I can keep an eye on her there." Jake tells me.

"Perfect, we just need to keep her away from him." I smirk. "She'll be mine again in no time," I add under my breath.

**Update soon**


	31. Baby Don't Worry

**Hi did you all miss me? Well I'm back and all moved in so updates will continue like normal.**

**Ch.31 Baby Don't Worry**

**(OWEN)**

Clare and I walked into the school to hear Adam and Dave talking over the loud speakers.

"They must have started they're radio show this morning," Clare remarks with a smile.

"They sound good on the air," I comment as we see Caveman and Queenie waving to us.

"Adam was up half the night on the phone with Dave working on the show, he made me drive to school early so they could talk to Simpson and he gave them permission to go on this morning." Drew tells us.

"Geez they work fast I don't even know what my assignment is yet," Clare says.

"Maybe you'll cover the football games," I comment with a hopeful smile.

"Doubtful, I know nothing about football and the paper already has a sports correspondent." Clare replies. "I need to get to my locker," she says standing on her tiptoes to kiss me before walking off.

Going to my locker before class I notice Eli lingering in the hall by his locker and glaring at me. My instinct is to punch him but I refrain, as long as he stays away I won't hit him again. The bell rings and I regroup with Drew and Bianca before we walk to class together, Eli has science with us and follows at a distance. The three of us sit at our desks and Eli sits at his just behind us, the new girl Imogen comes in and sits down next to Eli.

"Hi Eli, we're meeting to discuss the play today at lunch right?" Imogen asks in an annoyingly perky voice.

"Yeah in the auditorium, Jake and Alli will be joining us." Eli tells her.

"Oh goody," Imogen claps.

"I'm going to try and get Fiona to do costumes too," Eli tells her.

"Fiona Coyne, that's brilliant Eli! You're so brilliant; Fiona has the best sense of style." Imogen coos.

It's obvious the girl likes him and I think it's good, maybe he'll start obsessing over Imogen and stop obsessing over Clare.

"I even have a title and stayed up all night writing the first half of the play. I'm calling it love roulette, about a loyal boyfriend who gets betrayed when his girlfriend goes to Vegas Night with his nemesis." Eli says in a snide tone and I grip the edge of my desk tightly.

If not for the teacher in the room I would have reached back and punched the boy, smashed his face in.

Bianca reaches over and touches my arm. "Ignore him," she whispers.

This is easier said than done but the bell rings and the teacher starts class. When the bell rings for the end of class I leave quickly with Drew and Bianca so I don't kill Eli in front of a teacher.

"That fucking psycho is not writing a play about him and Clare!" I state angrily through clenched teeth.

"Not sure you can stop him Owen," Bianca says.

"If I kill him then he can't write the play," I point out.

"Dude chill, he was probably joking, trying to get under your skin just let it go. Anyway Adam's working on the play, he'll tell us what it's about and I doubt he'll stand for Eli writing anything bad about Clare." Drew tells me.

"Yeah I guess but I still want to kill him." I remark.

We walk on to English and sit at our desks near Julian, Drew and I start talking about football with Julian and who probably made the team until that Jake kid comes into class. He gives me an odd smile, a suspicious smile like he's hiding something and then sits down at another table.

"What was that look for?" Julian asks.

"His dad is dating Clare's mom and I think he has a thing for her, or did maybe. They've known each other since Clare was young. I also don't think he doesn't like me very much, I saw him talking to Eli and Alli last night and they're the only other two at this school that really hate us." I inform him.

"That's stupid I can't believe they hate you guys because you're together." Julian remarks.

"As long as you two are happy the rest of the idiots can go to hell." Bianca says firmly.

"And we are, very happy." I smile.

"Yeah well we knew that months ago," Drew remarks and I hit his arm playfully just as the bell rings and Mrs. Dawes calls the class to attention.

English is all reading and a short movie and I'm almost asleep by the time the bell rings to signal class is over. We walk out together to go find the missing members of the fab five to spend morning break together. Expecting to find them outside at the picnic tables but as we're heading for the door I don't see them out there yet.

"Isn't that Clare's dad?" Drew asks suddenly.

I turn to follow his gaze to see her dad is indeed at the office speaking to Mr. Simpson. He shouldn't be at the school, my parents have guardianship and as far as I'm concerned he has no rights to ever see her again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in a harsh voice as I march over to him.

"Oh hello Owen wasn't it? I'm looking for Clare; she hasn't been returning my calls." He tells me.

"She hasn't been returning your calls because you abandoned her! You haven't tried talking to her in weeks and now you want to talk to her?" I question him in a hard tone.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Clare asks from behind us.

Drew, Bianca and I turn to see her and Adam approaching. Adam has his arms around her in a friendly protective manner and when she's close enough to me I put my arm around her waist.

"I came to see you," her father replies.

"I don't want to see you Dad," she tells him turning and slipping from me and Adam to walk to the door.

"Clare…" her father starts reaching for her but Adam and I stop him.

"Get lost, go back to your whore and leave Clare alone!" I warn him in a hard voice.

"She's my daughter," Randall argues.

"Then you should have acted like a fucking father!" I say a bit loudly and get some looks from the other kids in the hall.

The four of us then turn quickly catching up with Clare as she exits the school, we sit at the picnic table and while very brief I can see that the encounter with her father has upset her. I put my arm around her and hold her close.

"What could he possibly want now? What if he's trying to take me? I mean your parents have guardianship but he is still my father. Does he have legal recourse to get me back or make me move in with him? He didn't do anything nearly as bad as my mother." She laments while taking my hand and holding tightly as if she's afraid to suddenly be ripped away from me.

"Honestly I don't know we'd have to talk to my parents. I'm not going to let him take you though, no matter what happens. I know it isn't ideal but there's always the option of getting married. If we're married he can't take you no matter what he tries." I point out to her.

"Yeah I know, and you know that I love you more than anything and that someday I want to be married to you. Someday we will be married but I really don't want to be forced into a sort of shot gun wedding to keep from getting taken by my dad. When we do get married I want it to be under our terms, on our time, when we're really ready." She says laying her head against my shoulder.

"I know Sweetness," I reply kissing the top of her head.

**(CLARE)**

After seeing my father that morning I'd been pretty down for the rest of the day. Owen, Adam, Drew, Bianca, even Jenna and Dave had tried to cheer me up throughout the day but nothing worked, I just couldn't help worrying what my dad could possibly want now after so many weeks of silence. Currently I was in journalism class sitting next to Adam as Katie, the editor of the paper, gave us our assignments.

"Clare I believe you know the playwright of the school play?" Katie asks.

I hear the question but it doesn't quite register with my brain at first, not until Adam pokes my leg under the desk and I come back to the moment.

"What? I mean yes I do know him but…" I try to explain he's my ex when she cuts me off.

"Perfect I want you to be the correspondent for the play; you'll cover everything about it from beginning to end. It's your sole assignment so make it good." Katie informs me.

"I'm not sure that's…" I try again but Katie is giving me a look, a look that says not to try and argue. "Great," I reply with a forced smile.

Katie goes on doling out assignments and I sink back into the seat with a heavy sigh.

"It'll be fine, I'm working on the play too so I'll be there to run interference." Adam whispers to me.

"I know but I'm less worried about Eli right now and more worried how Owen's going to react when I tell him." I whisper back.

"He's got football practice after school with Drew and he has athletics just before that, by the time he gets home he'll probably be too tired to react at all." Adam tries to assure me.

I nod but I'm not so sure, when the last bell of the day rings I zip off with Adam to the auditorium before Owen can find me. Normally I want nothing more than to see him and kiss him but if I tell him I'm going to cover the play before he goes to football he'll most certainly stop me. Alli glares at us when Adam and I come through the auditorium doors, Jake smiles at me and Eli who was talking to Fiona and the new girl stops and comes over with a grin on his face.

"Hello Clare to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Eli asks.

"Hey Eli, I'm covering the play for the school paper. Look I know things between us didn't exactly end well and you're not happy that I'm with Owen now but can we be civil about this?" I request of my ex.

"Of course Clare, we'll be strictly professional while we work I promise. Adam can introduce you to the people you don't know and I guess you'll just observe as I go over the story with everyone. Auditions start tomorrow; I assume you'll want to be here for those too." Eli tells me.

"Well I was told to cover the play from beginning to end so I suppose so." I reply.

Eli smiles again, it's sort of mischievous and pleasured and I have to say makes me a little nervous. Adam introduces me to Imogen and a couple other people I don't know and then I find an out of the way seat on the bleachers as the others sit around a table and Eli begins to tell them the story of the play.

"The play is called Love Roulette and centers around our hero Ari and Clara the love interest." Eli starts explaining, Adam and I exchange a look but Eli continues. "He and Clara are in love but the evil Fritz threatens her into going to the dance with him. Rather than tell her faithful boyfriend Ari and let him take care of Fritz she goes to the dance with Fritz. Ari is nearly stabbed by Fritz but he fights him off and heroically saves his Clara." Eli says looking at me with a smile.

"_That's not at all how it happened, what the hell is he doing? Why is he twisting it all around and making the play about us?" _

Adam's looking at me and I'm pretty sure we have the same look on our face.

"Oh Eli this sounds like a brilliant play." Imogen squeals happily.

"In the middle of the play we meet our real protagonist Rowan!" Eli says giving us a devilish smile.

I tense up, gripping my laptop tightly. Adam looks over at me but I can hardly meet his gaze. _"Eli can't be serious can he?" _I think to myself hoping that this is all a joke at my expense. It hurts but it's better than him doing the play and sharing it with the whole school.

"See just as Ari and Clara are happy Rowan comes along and steals Clara from Ari. Seducing her with alcohol and taking her away from Ari. I'll have the final script done tonight and ready for casting tomorrow. Fiona how soon can you have costume sketches? Oh and I'd like you to work with Alli on the costumes." Eli tells her.

Fiona looks almost as horrified as me and Adam, Jake looks happy though and this fact worries me.

"Uh I'll have them done by the end of the week, sooner maybe with Alli's help." Fiona replies slowly.

"Excellent, now I realize neither of you two were here for Vegas Night but I have some pictures so you two can start designing the sets and we probably have some of the props from it still, check with Mr. Simpson." Eli says to Imogen and Jake before looking at Adam. "Adam I'd like you to be my assistant and stage manager."

"Okay sure but Eli are you sure about this? I mean writing this play that's so obviously about you, Fitz, Owen and Clare?!" Adam questions.

"Oh absolutely, it's perfect. I need to work on the script now; can you two hang these posters for the casting call?" Eli asks two the two other kids helping out. They nod and take the posters and Eli looks at Fiona and Alli. "You two should start on the costumes, you two," he says looking at Jake and Imogen, "start on the set design here are pictures from Vegas Night." Eli commands.

The others start working and Adam comes over to me sitting next to me.

"I had no idea Clare I swear," Adam tells me.

"I know Adam, it's not your fault I should have known Eli was going to try and pull something like this." I assure him.

"I can quit, this isn't right, Eli's my friend but so are you and Owen and I don't want to be a part of a play that portrays you and Owen as bad people." Adam says.

"No Adam don't quit, I'm not happy about the play either but I still have to cover the play until after opening night and if you quit I'll be left with Eli, Jake and Alli on my own." I reply.

"Don't worry I won't leave you with them. So how mad do you think Owen's going to be?" Adam questions.

"Well lets see I'm the school correspondent for the school play being written by my ex and the play is all about Eli's warped version of Vegas Night and how I got to together with Owen. Considering he's nearly killed a guy with a pool cue and kicked a door in to get to me before I'm thinking Eli is playing with fire writing this play. As angry as I am with Eli for writing this play I don't really want Owen to beat him to a pulp. I don't suppose you want to tell Owen with me?" I ask Adam.

"Yeah of course I'll tell him with you and we can assure him that I'll be with you the whole time." Adam replies with a smile and I smile at him gratefully. "Hey Eli if you don't need me anymore today I'm going to walk Clare out." Adam calls as we stand up.

"Cool see you both tomorrow," Eli smiles easily.

For a glimmer of a second it's almost as if things were the way they used to be, the three of us as best friends, DeGrassi's misfits. In a way I miss it but I'm happy with Owen and in love with him. Eli waves to me with an impish smirk and that glimmer of how things used to be is completely erased. Adam and I walk outside through the front to get to the football field, practice won't be over for another half hour but we can watch Owen, Drew, K.C. and even Connor who decided to try out this year. When we get outside though I hear my name being called, it's my father again even though I swear we told him to leave me alone.

"Clare we need to talk," he says.

I grab Adam's hand and start walking for the football field but he follows us.

"This is school property Dad you can't be here." I tell him without looking back at him.

"I'm still your father, your parent Clare I have a right to be on school property and to talk to my daughter." He argues.

"You left me and Mom for that whore, and Mom lost her mind! Go away Dad I have nothing to say to you!" I snap at him.

"Clare you will not talk about Maggie in that way she is soon to be my wife. Please stop walking so I can talk to you." He says in harsh voice.

"I don't hear what you have to say, you made it very clear you no longer care about me now go away I don't want to see you." I growl at him in as steady a voice as I can manage as I'm starting to cry.

"I think that you'd better leave Mr. Edwards!" Adam demands in a steady and strong tone.

I finally hear my father stop walking; I take off running for the football field dragging Adam with me as I still have a tight grip on his hand.

"Clare stop, he's gone now." Adam requests when we're under the bleachers.

"Why was he even here Adam? He ignored me for weeks, didn't even attempt to call and suddenly he's determined to talk to me?" I question as I try very hard to stop the tears streaming down my face.

"Well you're mom wanted to talk to you again and it was a good thing right? I mean she kicked Tim out, got clean and now she's dating Glen so maybe you're dad changed too." Adam suggest in an encouraging tone.

"But my mom was drinking and doing drugs and that's a lot of the reason she didn't care, she got clean and she admitted her mistakes and apologized for them. I haven't completely forgiven her but she's trying and she knows what she did was wrong. My dad just stopped caring all together, he left us for his whore and never looked back! You heard him he's going to marry her soon! I did everything I could to get him to pay attention and he wouldn't Adam! I told him I was sleeping with Owen, I even made it sound like we were having sex at the time and we weren't! Owen and I made out like crazy when we went out to dinner with them and all he cared about was that whore!" I cry burying my head on Adam's shoulder as I can't seem to keep from crying.

Adam puts his arm around my back and hugs me tightly. "Well Owen's going to talk to his parents to see if it's even possible for your dad to get you back right? I mean to see if he can contest the Milligan's guardianship?" Adam asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah and that's what I'm most afraid of, what if he can contest it? Make me live with him and that whore? I don't want to leave with him; I don't want to see him ever again!" I declare to the heavens in an irate and determined voice.

"Clare you don't mean that," Adam scolds.

"Yes I do, I never want to see him again Adam." I affirm and I know my voice is slightly whining and I probably sound like a stubborn two year old right now but after Eli's play synopsis and my father I'm a little on edge at the moment.

Adam sighs heavily; I feel his deep breath lifting my head resting against his chest. Then he cups my chin and makes me look up at him.

"We've been spotted," Adam says attempting to dry some of my tears and turning me to see Owen and Drew running our way.

"Hey Bashful what's wrong with Hot Legs?" Drew asks as Owen takes me from Adam's arms.

"Her father was outside and he wanted to talk to her. She's afraid he wants to make her live with him and his fiancé." Adam explains to them as I cling to Owen.

"Sweetness there's no way I'm letting your father take you, neither are my parents." Owen reassures me in a calming but austere voice.

"Yeah I know but it still worries me." I reply wiping the tears from my eyes but more come.

"Uh you guys better get back out there but maybe you two should come to dinner tonight." Adam offers.

"Yeah sure, Tris is going to Tori's for dinner anyway but if you two are going to watch the rest of practice you're going to do it from somewhere with a better view." Owen insists.

Putting his arm around me the four of us walk out from under the bleachers, I kiss Owen quickly before Adam and I sit down. I'm still crying a little but it's slowed, not sure why I can't stop, Adam puts his arm around my back and hugs me close.

"We'll tell Owen about Eli's play over dinner, I figure with my parents around he can't yell too much." Adam explains.

Now instead of crying I start laughing a little. "Good thinking Adam."

**(OWEN)**

"How was football boys?" Mr. Torres asks me and Drew as the six of us sat down to dinner at the Torres house.

"Great Dad I made captain and Owen is head of the offense. We have a couple rookies that made starting lineup. Mo and Connor, I knew both of them before Mo was friends with Sav and Connor is friends with Clare and Adam. They didn't do too bad at practice either." Drew tells him.

"Adam did you and Dave get to do your radio show this morning?" Audra asks.

"Yeah it was great Mom; I think the school liked it." Adam smiles.

"The school definitely liked it," Clare replies.

"And what about you Clare, did you get your assignment for the DeGrassi Daily?" Audra asks.

Clare suddenly gets very still and slightly tense, she stops eating and bites her lip nervously. She glances at Adam and then me and then Adam and then me again.

"Yeah I did, I umm…I'm going to be the correspondent for the school play, covering it from beginning to end." Clare informs us and I nearly choke on the bite of food I just took.

"The play Eli's writing? The one about you and him and Fitz at Vegas night?!" I question, my fists clenching at his name.

"No the one he's writing about her and him and Vegas Night or should I say Clara, Ari and Fritz but also at the end of the play the real protagonist Rowan is introduced. The plays about you too, how you supposedly seduced her with alcohol and stole her from him!" Adam informs them.

"No way! He actually wrote a play about Vegas Night and you and Owen. We thought he was joking. I'm guessing the way he wrote it is not how it happened?" Drew asks.

I'm too angry to move or breathe right now. My fists are clenched, teeth are clenched, I want to punch something and yell but I'm trying to control myself in front of the Torres parents.

"Not even remotely," Clare says taking my hand under the table and I know it's her way of telling me to calm down.

"He wrote a play about the two of you, about us and you're covering the whole play? No way, not happening you…" I start but Clare cuts me off.

"Owen I was given the assignment I don't have much of a choice." She argues.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on Eli and Clare, don't worry Owen if Eli is planning something I'll be there to keep him from hurting Clare or himself." Adam assures him.

"I still don't like it!" I state through clenched teeth.

"I know I don't really like it either Owen but it's my assignment and if Eli wants to get out his hurt feelings by airing it to the whole school there isn't much we can do about it." Clare remarks but I can tell by the inflection in her voice how upset she is.

"Like hell there isn't!" I state with a clenched jaw.

"Owen beating Eli up because we're angry isn't going to solve anything and it's only going to get you in trouble. He's angry right now and he's highly emotional, just stay out of it and I'll do my best to write objective articles." Clare says.

"Clare's right Owen fighting Eli isn't going to solve your problems and it's only going to make it worse. Just do your best to ignore him, try to show him that it doesn't bother you and show him how happy and in love you are. That's going to hurt him more than hitting him would." Audra councils us.

I had to hand it to the woman; for as much of a bitch she could be she had a point. Fighting Eli would probably land me in detention, prove to Eli that I haven't changed and in his mind that I don't deserve Clare and completely validate his play. On the other hand if we ignore him and continually rub it in his face that we're in love it'll drive him crazy and hurt him much more and more deeply than I could beating the crap out of him. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding and relax, putting my arm around Clare and kissing her temple.

"You're right I'll ignore him." I say and the rest of the table lets out a collective breath and smiles a little.

We finish dinner without anymore drama; thank the Torres parents for having us, tell Drew and Adam we'll see them at school tomorrow and go out to my car to drive home. Clare is very quiet on the drive home; she spends the whole drive gazing out the window with a sort of forlorn look on her face. When we get home I see Dad's car in the drive, grabbing our backpacks from the trunk I head for the front door but Clare starts going around to go in through our private entrance.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Through our room, I want to shower." She replies.

"Dad's home I'll talk to him about your dad." I tell her.

She nods, smiles just slightly and kisses me softly. "Thanks," she says.

I let her go and she goes around the side to enter through our room. I unlock the front door but don't see Dad, assuming he's in his office I drop my backpack on the stairs that lead down to my room then go up to Dad's office and knock on the door. When Dad says come in I enter, he looks up from his work and smiles at me.

"Hi Son how was school?" He asks.

"It was fine but Clare's dad came to school and tried to talk to her. She's afraid he's trying to contest the guardianship and frankly so am I." I tell him.

"Well he is still her father and if he wants to contest the guardianship he can but there are things we can do too. We'll fight to keep her with us son don't worry about it." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad," I smile.

I leave his office feeling better, I knew my parents weren't just going to let Clare go live with her dad but it still makes me feel better to hear him say it. When I get downstairs I can hear Clare in the shower still so I go into our room and start on homework. I'm nearly done with my English homework by the time she gets out. She comes in wearing only a towel and if I knew she wasn't so upset I'd be ravishing her on the bed right now.

"Dad said your dad can fight the guardianship but we're going to fight back. We're not going to let him take you I promise." I affirm.

"I know that but I'm still worried about it. I'm going to put my pajamas on and start on my homework." She says forcing a brighter smile on her face and kissing me gingerly.

I watch her get into her PJ's and sit on the bed to do her homework. When I'm done with my homework I look over to find her asleep on the bed, her science book open in her lap still. I set her homework down and tuck her into the covers, get ready for bed myself and get in, pulling her next to me and wrapping my arms around her. She exhales in a pleased sort of sigh and nuzzles into me, I fall asleep with one thought on my mind; that I'm not letting her go.

**(CLARE)**

"Bashful told us your dad's been around and you think he's trying to get you to live with him again." Diana comments.

We Fab Five had met the bashful babes, Chris, Marissa, Cody and Shelly for lunch in the Dot again.

"Yeah he's been trying to talk to me but I don't want to talk to him." I reply.

"Don't worry Clare we'll all be there for you if he really is dumb enough to fight the guardianship." Marissa tells me and it's supported by a chorus of yeahs and you bets.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it." I smile at all of them.

"We better get back to school right now though." Cody points out.

"Yeah us too, we'll see you guys at the game on Friday though since our schools are playing each other." Drew remarks as we all stand up.

"Yep and we're going to crush you," Chris smiles playfully.

"No way we're going to cream you guys," Owen retorts.

We say goodbye to the others and start walking back to DeGrassi but before we're half way back I see my father again.

"What are you doing here?! I told you yesterday I didn't want to talk to you! I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear what you have to say just leave me alone!" I tell him walking quickly past him.

"Clare we need to talk!" Dad calls after me.

"She said she didn't want to talk to you now back off!" I hear Owen warning him in a threatening and harsh tone.

I'm sure that Drew and Bianca are with him but I don't look back just keep walking to school and Adam is soon at my side. He puts his arm around my shoulders and when I don't hear the others following us after a minute I call back to them.

"GUYS COME ON!" I yell to them.

They run to catch up with us and we enter the school together. Owen assures me again that he's not going to let him take me and kisses me before Adam and I walk off to English class. Eli spends a lot of class giving me interesting looks but he never says anything. Journalism goes by quickly and then Adam and I head to the auditorium for the auditions. I sit in the back of the room so I can write and Adam sits with me, thankfully Eli seems to engrossed in the auditions to even glance back at me which is good because I really just could not deal with him right now. When the auditions are over Adam tells Eli we're leaving and we walk out to the front to wait for Drew and Owen to be done with football practice. When we got outside however my dad was there yet again and this time I'd had enough!

"GO AWAY RANDALL I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at him.

"Clare w…" Dad starts but I cut him off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as loud as I can with tears streaming down my face.

"Come on Clare; let's go find Owen and Drew." Adam says calmly taking my hand and pulling me to the football field as Officer Turner approaches.

Leaving Dave's dad to deal with mine Adam and I walk to the football field. We watch the rest of practice and wait for them to shower and change. As hard as I try to stop worrying about my dad I can't and it brings me down for the rest of the night. Owen, wonderful as always, hold me and kisses me softly and assures me he's not letting me go that easy. I went to school Thursday morning dreading seeing him again, worried that he's going to be there when we go to lunch and when school lets out but he isn't. Actually I don't see or hear from him all day. I have to say it was a relief and I start hoping it's a sign that he isn't going to contest the guardianship. Since the only thing they do for the play is more auditions I spend most of the time talking with Adam. Having not seen my father all day I'm in a much better mood when we go home. Eric and Wendy are both home when we get there and we all have dinner together with Tris and Tori as well.

I finish my homework quickly since I'm no longer worried about my father and can concentrate. Owen takes a bit longer but when he's finally done we get into bed together and given the last couple of days I have a lot of pent up frustration so when Owen puts his arms around me I turn over push him onto his back and mount him. After an hour of love making and three orgasms on my part I sleep very well that night. Next morning we meet up with the rest of the Fab Five at school and hang out for a while before heading to our lockers. While I'm at mine a tall figure approaches and I look over to see Jake.

"Yes Jake?" I question.

"Your mom wanted me to give this to you this morning, said she found it in the mailbox yesterday." Jake tells me handing me an envelope, giving me a strange look and walking off.

When Jake's gone Adam comes over to me from his locker. "What is it?" He asks.

"It's from my dad," I reply.

"Are you going to open it?" Adam questions just as the bell rings.

"Later," I reply stuffing the letter in my backpack and walking off for social studies.

**Update Soon**


	32. The Letter, the Party, the Drink

**Ch. 32 The Letter, the Party, the Drink**

**(CLARE)**

"You open the letter yet?" Adam asks as we sit in math class after morning break.

"No I'll open it after school and don't say anything to the others please Adam. They'll want to see the letter as soon as they find out and I want to know what it says first so I know how mad Owen will be." I tell him.

"But you are going to tell him right?" Adam prods.

"Yes Adam I'll tell him I just want to read it first." I assure him.

Alli, Connor, Wes and K.C. come in the classroom so we fall silent, the bell rings and class starts. When class ends Adam and I walk out first, we all have science together but Alli walks ahead of the rest of us and Jenna joins our group. Alli chooses to sit far away from the rest of us and glare at us all through class. When the lunch bell rings everyone heads to the lunch room, Alli sits with Eli, Jake and Imogen. Jenna, Connor, Wes, Dave and K.C. come with us sitting at the table with the rest of us fab five and Julian. Everyone starts eating but I'm not hungry, I'm worried about what's in the letter and I know I'm making it worse by not reading the letter and just instead thinking of all the things it could say. I'm so lost in my thoughts that when Owen slips his arm around my waist I jump and the whole table looks at me.

"You okay Sweetness?" Owen asks with uneasiness and worry in his tone.

The last thing I want to do is distress Owen or anyone else so I force a smile over my lips.

"I'm fine Hubby Boyfriend," I reply using his pet name as a sign of affection and a way to show that I'm not distressed, "sorry just worried about my article." I lie.

"Worried about the article or worried about working with Eli and Alli?" K.C. asks.

"Both I guess," I reply.

"Don't sweat it Clare you're like the best writer in the school and if Eli doesn't behave I'm sure Hubby Boyfriend and Caveman will beat him up." Dave says half joking.

"Damn right we will," Owen assures me kissing my temple.

"No one is beating Eli up it's just awkward to work together especially given the play he's writing." I tell them.

"I still can't believe he wrote a play all about Vegas Night and didn't write me into it." Drew complains at which point Bianca hits him and Adam throws a piece of bread at his brother.

"It's not about Vegas Night it's about Eli's warped version starring Eli as himself, Alli as me and Jake as Owen. Trust me Drew you don't want to be in the play." I reply.

"The dude has problems I mean he crashed his car just so she would come and see him." Owen says clenching his fists and glaring across the room at Eli.

"So you guys ready for your first game tonight?" I ask deciding a change of subject is in order.

"Yeah we'll kill North Park, you guys are all coming right?" Julian queries.

"Yeah we'll be there to watch you guys play, the Bashful Babes are coming and so are Marissa and Shelly of course. They said they'll sit with us even though they'll be cheering for North Park." Adam says.

"Bashful Babes?" Jenna asks.

"Diana and Lilly they both like Adam and they know he's trans." I inform them.

"Two girls, Adam you dog you." Dave smiles.

Everyone continues talking about the football game tonight and I eat a little lunch. After lunch Owen walks with me and Adam to English class kissing me passionately at the doorway when he sees Eli watching us.

"We'll be doing the first cold reading this afternoon, you'll be there to cover it won't you Clare?" Eli asks when Adam and I sit down.

"That was my assignment so of course I'll be there." I reply with my teeth slightly clenched.

"Excellent," Eli smirks.

"Don't worry I'll be there with you," Adam whispers leaning over from his desk.

I smile at Adam as Miss Dawes comes in and starts class. After English Adam and I walk to journalism together and Dave greets us. After class Adam and I start walking to the auditorium for the play rehearsal and Dave says he'll see us at the game. I take a set on the bleachers to observe and Adam sits at the long table with the cast and crew. Adam follows along in his script for a while but the longer the reading goes on the more warped Eli's view of how things went gets. The scary thing is I think it's actually how he remembers things, that he truly believes I left him for Owen because he took me to parties and got me drunk. The longer they read the angrier I get, I try to calm myself and tell myself Eli just needs to vent but I can see that Adam's getting angry too. When the reading is done Eli says they'll meet on Monday and Adam and I need to get out to the football field for the game.

"I'll meet you out there; I'm going to put my backpack in my locker." I tell Adam as we walk out of the auditorium.

"Okay we'll save you seat," Adam says waving to me before going down the hall.

I go to my locker and put my backpack in then unzip the pocket to stick in my notebook, when I stick it in I see the letter from my dad and pull it out. I'm already angry over Eli and his stupid play might as well see what my father has to say when I'm already pissed off. I expect it to be my dad angrily telling me I should have talked to him, or telling me that he and he his whore are getting married and he wants me to come live with them. When I open the letter however nothing could have prepared me for what the letter does say. I stop walking and duck into the girls washroom to read it.

**Clare,**

**I tried to talk to you in person but you were too angry. Maggie and I are getting married next week and moving to Australia, she got a job there. Enclosed is my waiver of parental rights. Have a nice life.**

**Randall**

Pulling out the second paper I see it has bunch of legal jargon on it but I get the gist of it, basically it says he's no longer my father. In other words he no longer cares what happens to me, he's moving across the world and doesn't want to see or talk to me ever again. At least that's how I read it, that's sure how it feels. I fold the letter back up, stuff it in my purse and sink against the wall unable to stand. Tears of pain, anger and anguish brim at my eyes and I try to swallow them back. I'm irate and hurt, I feel disregarded like a piece of trash.

I thought the worst thing could be him fighting for me to live with him but I was wrong, the worst thing is for him to just give me up like I don't mean anything to him, like I never did. When I said I never wanted to see my dad again I didn't mean never ever. I just wanted him to leave me alone, let me live with Owen but I still expected him to be around at certain events like watching me graduate. I want to cry and scream and punch the wall but all I can seem to do is lean frozen against the wall, at least until Alli comes in.

"Aww did Eli's play upset you? Don't like knowing you're a backstabbing bitch do you?" Alli taunts.

"Go to hell Alli!" I snarl at my former best friend pushing past her to leave the washroom.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I walk toward the football field hearing the commotion outside. I do my best to push what I'm feeling aside, to put on a happy face and a mask of pleasantry. I should be happy, be excited to watch my boyfriend and several of our friends play football, even if two of them are playing for the other side. I can't get into the mood though, between Eli's play and my father's letter I'm too angry and too hurt to get excited. A lot of people still aren't sitting but I make it out to the bleachers looking for our group Adam sees me first and waves me over. Diana and Lily are of course on either side of him but Marissa scoots over so I can sit between her and Lily. The team is already out by the bench and Owen looks over at me so I go over to him before I sit down.

"Hey Sweetness, you okay?" He asks kissing me gently.

"Yeah just came straight from Eli's play rehearsal. We should go out tonight, go find a party and have some fun." I suggest.

"Clare what's going on?" He asks in a sterner voice.

"Nothing I just want to celebrate that we survived our first week back at school." I reply.

I can't tell him about my dad's letter right before he plays his first game of the season he'll be distracted. I'll tell him tonight, when we get home.

"You know I love a good party Sweetness but I've had athletics a two hour practice this morning and I'm about to play a two or three hour football game. We'll go out with the team after the game to get pizza but I'll probably be too tired for anything else." Owen says. I scrunch my face at him and turn in a huff but he catches my arm and turns me back to him. "Clare what's wrong? Did Eli's play piss you off that much? I know that look in your eye." He tells me.

"Everything's awesome just go play your stupid football game!" I bark at him.

I'm really not angry at Owen and I don't mean to be taking it out on him I just can't seem to stop myself right now.

"Clare…" Owen begins but music starts and Armstrong walks over.

"Miss Edwards you need to sit down if you're going to watch the game. You cannot watch from the field, Owen you can spend time with your girlfriend later." Armstrong says in a scolding tone.

"Owen let me go you need to play," I insist.

"Clare I know somethi…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Go play your game," I say in a firmer but quieter tone.

He looks at me for a few seconds but then releases my arm, I force a smile on my face as I turn and take my seat between Marissa and Lily.

"Everything okay? You took a long time to put your backpack away." Adam comments when I sit down.

"Sorry I went to the washroom and there was a long line." I reply not entirely lying.

Adam doesn't say anything else and we all watch the game as it begins. It's been a while since I was at a football game but at least Spinner gave me a tutorial on the player positions which I still remember. I know Owen, Drew and K.C.'s jersey numbers but they'd be easy to spot even if I didn't. I'm able to pick out Connor, Julian and even Mo and I barely know him but he's hard to miss. On the opposing team Marissa points out Chris and Cody. I watch the game but I'm not really watching it I'm caught up in my head, my mind twisting and turning around Eli's play and my father abandoning me. I do manage to cheer when everyone else does, I'm probably cheering for both sides but it doesn't matter.

"We're going to get some snacks you guys want anything?" Bianca asks at half time and I shake my head.

"Here can you girls get some snacks? Whatever you want I'll eat just about anything." Adam says handing Diana some money.

Everyone but Adam, Wes and I leave for the snack stands when they're gone Adam looks at me.

"So you going to tell me what's going on now?" Adam inquires moving to sit next to me.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean you're not really here, we're winning and Drew scored the last two touchdowns because Owen blocked for him and made some awesome tackles and yet you look despondent. You've been cheering but even when you're cheering you don't look happy. Did you open the letter from your dad?" Adam asks.

"I'm just still upset about Eli's play I guess, I'm gonna go to the washroom and splash some water on my face." I reply standing up.

Adam nods and I get up walking back toward the school, I probably should have told Adam about the letter but I didn't want to ruin his good time. The line in the washroom is now really long so I go back outside but not to the football field to the picnic tables at the front.

"I thought watching your jock boyfriend expel some testosterone and beat the crap out of people was a turn on for you now." Eli smirks deciding to sit next to me on the picnic table.

"Leave me alone Eli," I say with a venomous tone as I get off the table.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli asks following me and catching my arm.

"Eli go away I'm fine," I demand.

"You're not fine; I know when something's bothering you." Eli says turning me to face him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at him pushing him away from me.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Asks some guy with dark brown hair that I don't recognize, he must go to North Park.

"Extremely," I answer with clenched teeth, my eyes narrowed at Eli.

I'm on the edge right now and about to fall off, I can feel it but at the moment I don't really care. All of my sensible, rational, self preserving instincts and thoughts left when I read the letter from my dad. The boy has friends with him and they all look like they'd be more at place with some of the more delinquent kids at the ravine than at a football game.

"I think you should go, the lady asked you to leave her alone. If you don't leave now, we'll have to teach you a lesson in manners." Says the first guy.

Eli glares at them all but he's not stupid, he's not about to try and fight them all, he walks away, the group which consist of four guys and two girls look at me.

"You look like you're having about as much fun at this game as we are," comments one of the girls.

She has deep red hair and a tall boy with light brown hair has his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm having a fabulous time," I reply sarcastically.

"We're going to ditch this game for a party you want to come?" Asks the guy that made Eli vanish.

I don't even consider the proposition I just answer. "Sounds great I wanted a party tonight."

"Come on you can ride with us," says the other guy with no girl on his arm.

I follow the kids to their cars parked up the street, each of the couples gets into a car and I go with the two guys into another car. It's about this time that I realize this is a bad idea and I should be getting out of the car and going back to the game. I should be but I don't, I don't want to, I stay in the car and go with them because currently I don't really care what happens to me and all my rational instincts and self preservation instincts are gone or at least smothered by pain and anger right now. We drive for twenty minutes to the other side of town and a bad looking neighborhood. During the drive I text Adam to tell him I'm not feeling well and I went home and could he please tell Owen, Adam texts back to say that he'll tell Owen and call him if I need to. I go in with the two guys I rode with and find the bar area. Nobody's manning the bar area it seems to be self serve so after perusing the selection I pour myself a glass of kahlua which tastes quite sweet and after I down the first glass I pour myself two more.

**(OWEN)**

Drew scores the winning touchdown and we beat North Park by ten. Chris and Cody come over to congratulate us and we make plans to hang out this weekend. Marissa and Shelly wave to us as they leave with their boyfriends. Queenie, Bashful, his babes, Jenna, Dave and Wes come over to congratulate us but one person is missing.

"Where's Clare?" I question.

"She sent me a text at half time saying she wasn't feeling well and went home." Adam tells me.

"What's wrong with Hot Legs?" Drew asks.

"She was upset about something, Eli's play I guess. How'd she get home? I have the keys and Tris is still here with Tori and his friends I see them, so she didn't get a ride with Tori's mom." I point out waving to my brother.

"I don't know maybe she took a cab or walked to her mom's house since her mom only lives a couple of blocks from here." Adam reminds me.

"We need to go shower and change we'll meet you guys in a bit." Drew says pulling me away.

"I need to go find Clare," I say to Drew when we're in the locker room and start getting out of our uniforms and gear.

"You heard Adam she went home, either she's at your place or her mom's place." Drew tells me.

"Yeah but she was upset over Eli's play I think and I didn't talk to her." I reply.

"Owen we had a game and it's not like you ditched her and left her alone, she was with Adam and Bianca and everyone else. Anyway you know I love Hot Legs but she can be kind of moody and stubborn. Let's shower and get dressed and then you can call her or just go home to her." Drew advises.

I nod knowing Drew is probably right and there's no reason to worry or overreact just yet. When we're showered and changed Drew and I leave the locker room with K.C. and Connor to find the rest of the group. People start talking about where to go for pizza and I get out my phone to call Clare but she doesn't answer so I send her a text. She does reply to the text but it's not the kind of reply I was hoping for, it says she doesn't feel well and to leave her alone and she'll call me in the morning. She still sounds angry, angry at me or Eli I'm not really sure though. I text her back to ask where she is and she says she went to her mom's and she'll call me in the morning.

"Hey Owen you coming to eat with us?" Julian asks suddenly and I notice the group has started to leave.

"Uh no I'm beat man I'm going to go home, see you guys." I reply.

"What's up? Is Clare okay?" Adam asks.

"She says she went to her mom's that she wasn't feeling well and she'll call me tomorrow." I tell him.

"Alright well let us know as soon as you hear from Hot Legs." Bianca says.

I tell them I will and wave to them before I go to my car, I expect that Tris is probably spending the night at Tori's and I know her mom is going to pick them up so I don't offer them a ride. I do however stop at the drive-thru because I'm starving and sort regret not going out for pizza with everyone. Mom and Dad are actually home when I get there but I don't feel like talking to them and telling them Clare's at her mom's so I go around to my private entrance. I make sure my bedroom door is closed, then turn on the TV and sit on the bed to eat.

As exhausted as I am it takes me forever to fall asleep, my gut tells me something's wrong, that something besides Eli's play is bothering Clare. I do eventually fall asleep and sleep in until ten the next morning, jolting awake when I hear Tris and Tori in the pool. I look at my phone but Clare hasn't called yet and when I try to call her it goes straight to voicemail meaning her phone's off. I throw on some clothes and jump in the car rushing to her mom's house. The only car in the driveway is a red truck that says Martin Construction, I'm pretty sure the truck belongs to Jake. He better not be here alone with Clare! I ring the bell, Jake answers and he's not wearing a shirt!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I demand glowering at him.

"Helen hired me and my dad to renovate the downstairs since Randall gave her the house. What are you doing here?" Jake asks.

"I came to see my girlfriend now fucking move!" I growl at him.

"Sorry but Clare said she doesn't want to see anyone, says she not feeling well. She gave me strict instructions to not let anyone into the house." Jake informs me, moving to block the door even more.

"I don't give a fuck what she told you I want to see her. CLARE!" I yell up the stairs.

"I think you should go," Jake says trying to push me away from the door.

"I think you better get your fucking hand off of me and get the fuck out of my way!" I snarl at him.

"She doesn't want to see you, she wants to be alone." Jake reiterates still trying to push me away from the door.

"CLARE! CLARE!" I yell into the house completely ignoring Jake.

"I told you she doesn't want to see you." Jake smirks.

I've had all I can take from him so I grab his shoulders pushing him into the hall and up against the wall, slamming him into it a couple of times.

"For the last fucking time, shut the hell up an…"

"Owen what are you doing? Let him go!" Clare's voice from the stairs stops me and I look over to her letting go of Jake.

She's dressed in jeans and a green top, her hair is a little wet like she showered recently and she looks ill, no not ill hungover.

"Why didn't you call me this morning?" I question.

"I think I lost my phone and I don't feel well." She tells me but she looks like she's about to cry.

"What's going on? Where'd you go last night?" I ask going up a couple of steps to go to her but she backs away and puts her hands up.

"I'm not feeling well and I came home last night. Please go home Owen, I don't want to get you or anyone in your family sick, please just go. I'll let you know when I feel better." She says in a determined but shaky voice.

She turns around going up the steps again and I start to follow her.

"Clare wait," I try but she keeps going while at the same time Jake grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me down violently.

Unprepared for the force of the pull he pulls me down a few steps but I also knock into him causing him to fall.

"She said to leave her alone don't you jocks know how to listen?" Jake says in a harsh tone trying to sound menacing.

Jake gets on top of me and tries to punch but I block it.

"Jake stop it!" Clare cries rushing down the steps again.

"Why don't you stop butting in and let me talk to my girlfriend!" I snap back tossing him off of me toward the door.

"Owen knock it off!" Clare says again, her voice a little more pleading this time.

I should probably listen but I don't, I'm super pissed off and right now Jake looks like a good punching bag. I scramble up, so does Jake but I land the first punch on his eye! He's kinda scrawny but he's pretty quick and he gets me with an uppercut hitting on my jaw. His punches are pretty weak though and I trip him getting him back on the ground about to land a punch square on his nose when I see a car pull into the driveway and see Clare's mom in the driver's seat, the guy with her must be Jake's dad. Letting go of Jake I look around for Clare but don't see her anywhere, I run up the stairs to her room but she's not there either. She must have slipped out while Jake and I were fighting, so I run back downstairs and out the door ignoring Clare's mom as I get back in my car. First I drive toward the dot but I don't see her anywhere. I drive in the other direction down Clare's street and still don't see her so I drove to the Torres house hoping she went there.

"Where's Clare?" Adam asks me when I open the basement door and both Torres brothers stop playing video games to look at me.

"I don't know she didn't call me this morning so I went to her mom's house. That Jake prick was there, he told me she didn't want to see anybody. I yelled up the stairs and she didn't come down, Jake told me to leave again and I shoved him against the wall. Clare came down and told me to let him go. I asked her why she didn't call me and she told me she lost her phone, she looked hungover and on the verge of tears. I asked her what was going on and where she was last night. She insisted she was at her mom's last night and she just wasn't feeling well. She told me to go home, Jake and I started fighting again, Clare yelled for us to stop but I was too angry. I didn't stop until I saw her mom get home but when I looked for Clare she wasn't in the house anymore. She wasn't at the Dot or anywhere on her street I was hoping she came here." I tell them.

"Well she'd probably be here by now if she had planned on doing so. If she was really upset and didn't want to talk to you she'd figure that you'd come looking for her here and therefore avoid it." Adam tells me.

"Yeah great so where the hell is she?" I ask in a huff as I sit on the sofa with them.

"I'll call Bianca maybe she's heard from her." Drew says leaping up and running upstairs where I'm guessing his phone is.

"Sometimes Clare just needs to cool down and think things through." Adam tries to comfort me.

"Yeah but I'm afraid she went off angry, she wanted to go out and party last night and I told her I was going to be too tired. She got annoyed and she looked hungover this morning. What if she went out and found some party?" I question in an irate voice just thinking of the possibility.

"Even if she did she went back to her house last night and you said yourself she looked hungover but not hurt or anything that is I didn't hear you say she looked hurt. I don't exactly like the idea that she went out without one of us especially if she was drinking but she made it home and she's alive. Maybe she didn't go to a party, maybe she just went to the ravine or something." Adam says but he sounds pretty worried too.

"Queenie hasn't seen or heard from Hot Legs either, she's on her way over and we can go looking for her." Drew tells me as he comes back down the stairs.

Drew sits back on the sofa and I nod, they turn off the video game and we wait for Bianca to get there. When Bianca gets there we split up, she goes with Drew and Adam comes with me. We try the ravine first but no Clare, we call Jenna and K.C. but they haven't heard from her. I drive around the neighborhood and even to my neighborhood while Adam calls Dave, Connor, Wes and even Eli but doesn't tell him that Clare's missing. We stop at the Dot for coffee and get back in my car to call the Bashful Babes, Chris and them but no one's seen or heard from her. Just as I'm about to call Scott I get an e-mail from her.

**I'm safe. I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I don't want to get you sick. I'll call you when I'm better. I love you.**

I show the e-mail to Adam and he looks at me, I can tell he's worried too. She hasn't said where she is or why she ran out only that she's safe.

"I'll take you home," I tell Adam.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asks.

"Go home I guess, she doesn't say where she is and short of going door to door to try and find her I have a feeling she's going to stay hidden if she doesn't want to be found. I just wish she'd tell me what the fuck is going on." I reply.

"She will she just needs time. If I hear from her I'll let you know." Adam assures me.

"Yeah thanks," I say as I start driving to Adam's house.

Adam calls Drew while I'm driving back to their house to tell Drew and Bianca we heard from her then looks at me. "I probably should have told you this earlier but she asked me not to." Adam says in a guilty voice.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She got a letter from her dad, I don't know if she opened it or not but if she did that might be why she was so upset." Adam informs me with a regretful voice.

"Even if she didn't open it that would explain why she was so eager to go to a party last night, she always gets melancholy when it comes to her parents." I tell him.

I'm glad Adam told me but this really doesn't make me feel any better about what she may have been doing last night. I drop Adam off but I'm not in the mood to go home so I go to the gym to work off some of my aggression.

**(CLARE)**

"Whoa you really like to party!" Laughs one of the boys after I've downed the third cup of kahlua.

"No not normally, not like this anyway but I'm in a bad mood and when I'm tipsy I get giggly and happy," I giggle, "see," I tell them pointing to my mouth as I giggle.

"All I see is a very kissable mouth," smiles the other boy as he puts his hand on my back and leans in to kiss me.

I scrunch up my face at him and push him away from me with all the strength I have. "Gross get away from me I have a boyfriend!" I tell him.

"Yet you're here with us and where is this boyfriend of yours?" Asks one of them.

"He was playing in the football game, he's big buff foothockeyball player." I tell them slurring my words a bit.

"Yeah what number is he?" The one with dark brown hair asks.

"Number 97," I reply as the blonde haired one hands me a cookie.

"So why are you here and not watching your boyfriend play in the first game of the season?" Asks the brunette one.

"I was watching the game but I was in a bad mood, then my ex-boyfriend started bothering me. Why does this cookie taste like alcohol?" I question taking another bite of the cookie.

"Because I dipped it in scotch," the blonde one tells me.

"Well then you two found me and made the ex disappear and invited me to the party which is why I'm here." I tell them finishing off the rest of my cookie.

"Sounds to me like you wanted to get away from your boyfriend." Brunette says leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Are you two deaf I said I have a boyfriend, I wanted to drink and forget why I'm in a bad mood not get harassed by a bunch of jerks." I say firmly pushing them both away from me.

"Okay okay we'll behave relax, you look like you could use another drink though." Blondy says.

"Yeah I think you need another drink," the brunette agrees going behind the bar.

"I think I should call someone to come get me because I'm plenty giggly and happy now." I reply reaching into my purse to get out my phone.

"Don't do that, do you really want your boyfriend to see you so drunk at a strange party?" Blondy says taking my phone from my hand. "Have one more drink with us and we'll get you home safely." He tells me.

Had I been the least bit sober or had any of my rational thoughts been able to come through I would have started screaming. I was nowhere near sober however and anything rational in me had been smoldered by my anger and hurt and was now being impeded by the alcohol.

"One more drink but then I go home." I reply. The brunette hands me a plastic cup and I take a sip, it's very strong and tastes familiar. "I've had thisssss…" I start giggling and take another sip. "I just don't rememberrr…" I giggle purring my r, "where." I finally finish my sentence.

I keep sipping at it, finishing about half the cup trying to figure out where I've had it before. I hear my phone alerting me to a text, or at least I think I do.

"I think your boyfriend's texting what should I tell him?" Blondy asks.

"I don't feel so…good," I reply with a giggle, "leave me alone." I say to blondy pushing at him or trying anyway.

"Okay I don't feel well leave me alone and send." Blondy says and I start laughing hysterically although I have no idea what he's talking about. "He's texting back, wants to know where you are?" Blondy tells me and all I can do is laugh.

"What should we tell your boyfriend? Where are we taking you when you finish your drink?" Brunette says.

"My mom's, when did the floor get so wobbly?" I ask giggling.

"Maybe you should sit down," one of them says and I nod my head.

"Went home to Mom's call you in the morning and send." Blondy says and I start laughing again then hold my hand to my head as I feel dizzy.

Whatever the drink is it's really strong because I can't see straight now. I hand one of them the cup and groan. I try to demand they take me home now but I don't think the words quite make it from my mouth. I'm tired and very dizzy; I lay back and realize we're on a bed. Closing my eyes suddenly I'm asleep. Hearing a very loud car horn wakes me up and I groan as it made my head ache. I sit up my head is pounding, I feel dizzy and kind of sick, my head is all fuzzy and the last thing I remember clearly is saying I would go to a party with two guys that made Eli disappear. It's about this time I realize I'm not in my bed or Owen's bed and I'm wearing only my bra and panties.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim leaping out of the bed.

This action doesn't help the pounding in my head or the fact that I feel dizzy and kind of sick. I look around for my clothes but don't see them; I do see the blonde guy in the bed I just leapt out of. I don't remember anything and I don't feel like I had sex or anything but I don't know where my clothes are.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asks getting out of the bed; he's wearing jeans at least.

He walks over and takes my hand pulling me back to the bed but I yank it away.

"Get the hell away from me I have a boyfriend, wait I remember telling you so last night. Touch me again and I'll crush dick with a meat cleaver!" I snap at him.

"You were a lot more fun last night," he says.

"I was drunk last night, where the hell are my clothes? Tell me nothing happened last night!" I demand.

"What's the matter don't you remember Baby?" He says with a vile smile.

He goes around to the other side of the bed and comes back to hand me my clothes and shoes. He watches me dress, something I do as quickly as possible, seeing my purse near the door I grab it as I run out of the house. I have a vague idea of where I am but I don't really know how to get home from here, I start looking through my purse for my phone but can't find it. I stop and start pulling stuff out of my purse but still don't see my phone. I know I must have left it in the house but I'm not about to go back and get it. I walk until I find a bus stop and take the bus back to my neighborhood walking the rest of the way to mom's. I don't see my mom's car in the driveway which I consider a good thing. I unlock the door and go in ready to go upstairs when a voice stops me.

"Wasn't expecting you to come home, weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?" Jake asks coming out of the kitchen with no shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Your mom hired me and my dad to renovate the downstairs." Jake informs me.

"Okay whatever I'm not feeling well and I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. If Owen or Adam or anyone else comes by can you tell them I'm not feeling well and I don't want to see anybody please?" I request.

"So don't let anyone in the house?" Jake asks.

"Yeah pretty much," I nod.

I run upstairs and drop my purse on the bed, then go into the washroom and turn on the shower. I undress and sit on the bottom of the shower; all the emotions I'd been holding in since yesterday come out. I start trembling, crying and getting angry, a wave of pain rushes through me and I almost throw up. After a long while the water begins to turn cold and I stand up to wash my hair. Turning off the shower, stepping out I wrap a towel around me I go to my room and get dressed.

After drying my hair with the towel a bit I lay down on my bed, I feel like I should cry but no tears will come. Now on top of everything else I was feeling I feel fear, lots of fear. Despite not feeling like I had sex or anything last night I'm starting to remember bits and pieces and I remember after I had 3 cups of kahlua they gave me more alcohol. Crying again I start to fall asleep when I hear Owen's voice yelling my name up the stairs. I can't face him; I don't want to see him if something did happen last night and I betrayed him I could never forgive myself so I ignore him hoping he'll leave. He starts arguing with Jake and then I hear the sounds of fighting and finally leave my room, I go down three steps and then stop. Owen has Jake pinned to the wall by his shoulders, I'm not all that fond of Jake but I don't want Owen to kill him because I told Jake not to let anyone in the house.

"Owen what are you doing? Let him go!" I demand keeping my voice steady and he stops to look over at me.

I see the pain in his eyes, the worry and it kills me. Now on top of the anguish, anger, fear and sorrow I feel guilt.

"Why didn't you call me this morning?" Owen asks.

"I think I lost my phone and I don't feel well." I tell him, it's true I'm just leaving out a few details.

"What's going on? Where'd you go last night?" Owen questions coming up a few steps and reaching out for me.

There's still ten steps between us but I back away putting up my hands. "I'm not feeling well and I came home last night. Please go home Owen, I don't want to get you or anyone in your family sick, please just go. I'll let you know when I feel better." I plead with him in a determined voice doing everything to hold back the tears but my voice begins to falter. I turn around going up the steps again and hear Owen start to follow me.

"Clare wait," Owen says in a begging tone but I keep walking to my room.

Then I hear him grunt, the sounds of falling and more grunting I turn to see Owen and Jake in a pile at the bottom of the stairs.

"She said to leave her alone don't you jocks know how to listen?" Jake barks is rude tone then gets on top of Owen and tries to punch him, I gasp but Owen blocks the punch thankfully.

"Jake stop it!" I cry out rushing down the steps again, I don't want them fighting.

"Why don't you stop butting in and let me talk to my girlfriend!" Owen snarls at Jake using some kind of wrestling move to toss Jake off of him and toward the door.

"Owen knock it off!" I try again in a pleading yet demanding tone.

They continue fighting and neither one is listening or looking at me. They're going to end up bruised and I'm not ready to face Owen, to talk to him yet just seeing him has me hurting and feeling more guilty. I need some air and apparently the boys need to work out some aggression so I slip on my shoes and leave the house. I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going, all I can think is to be somewhere Owen can't find me, which excludes pretty much everywhere but then I get an idea. Knowing Owen will follow me I take the back way going through a lot of alley's until I get to Tony's Auto Shop.

"I need to speak with Jay," I tell the guy at the desk whose name tag says Chuck.

"I didn't see you come in with a car," he replies.

"Go get Jay or I'm going back there myself!" I demand in a louder tone disturbing some of the customers.

The guy looks at me and goes into the garage, I watch him walk over to Jay and talk to him. Jay is currently working on a car and looks up then over to the window and sees me. He walks over wiping the grease off his hands with a rag before he comes through the door.

"Clare what's the matter? Were you drinking?" Jay inquires.

"Yes last night and so many things are wrong I don't even know where to begin." I tell him.

"I'm going on my lunch have Stan finish up the car for me," Jay says to Chuck and he nods then Jay looks back at me. "Stay right here I'll be back in a minute." Jay tells me.

I nod, he goes into the back and comes out a few minutes later without his coveralls on, he's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans now. He puts his hand on my back and we go out to his car. He takes me back to his apartment and starts a pot of coffee while I sit on the sofa.

"So what happened? Where's your boyfriend?" Jay asks me.

"I messed up because I was angry and hurt and just made everything worse. Probably made the biggest worst mistake ever and I couldn't talk to Owen so I'm hiding." I tell Jay and start crying again.

**Don't blow a gasket I haven't said anything happened yet, I simply said she doesn't remember all will be revealed next chapter and I'll have it up soon.**


	33. I Love You

**Ch. 33 I Love You**

**(CLARE)**

"What about Owen? Does he know you're okay?" Jay questions.

"He was fighting with Jake last time I saw him, I can't talk to him he might never forgive me." I reply.

"I've seen him with you; he's very in love with you so I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you. Tell him you're safe at least or he's going to go crazy looking for you." Jay advises going to the kitchen and getting down a mug for coffee.

"I lost my phone; I think it's still at the party house." I respond.

"You want to call him?" Jay questions and I shake my head.

"I'll e-mail him can I use your laptop?" I ask seeing the laptop on the coffee table and Jay nods.

After turning on the laptop and signing into my e-mail I send Owen a short e-mail saying I'm sorry, I'm safe but I'm not feeling well and I love him then shut down the laptop again.

"Drink this," Jay tells me handing me a cup of coffee.

"I don't like my coffee black," I complain.

"Yeah but you need it, okay so what happened?" Jay asks.

"I'm not entirely sure," I reply.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jay inquires.

"I was given a cup something, really strong that I've had before…" I pause a second able to taste the alcohol on my tongue again and it makes me shudder but I remember when I had it before. "Reese he gave me some when we were camping on the beach last weekend. He forced me to drink it and I got wasted but I don't know what it's called."

"Where exactly has your boyfriend been while all this was going on? I thought he was supposed be looking out for you?" Jay questions with a rigid and protective tone.

"He does, Owen's been amazing don't be mad at him. He was there last weekend, so was Drew, Bianca and Adam it wasn't their fault and Owen did come looking for me and hurt Reese when he'd found out what he'd done." I enlighten Jay.

"And what about last night where was he?" Jay asks in the same tone.

"We were all at the football game; Owen and Drew were playing in it. I was upset and angry about something that had nothing to do with Owen, something he didn't even know about. I wanted to go out and party after the game and he told me he wouldn't have the energy. At half time I went out to the courtyard and Eli started pestering me then these guys made him vanish and invited me to a party and I went." I confess to Jay as I slowly sip my coffee.

"CLARE! You didn't…tell me you're not that stupid! You went to a party with some guys I'm assuming you don't know after what happened to Darcy? You went alone?!" Jay exclaims in a scolding voice.

"I know it was incredibly stupid but I was really angry and upset last night and I guess I just didn't care what happened to me." I tell him.

"Clare! You…why...how…" Jay is so angry he's not even getting out whole sentences. He takes a deep breath and then starts again. "You didn't tell anyone what was going on did you? Didn't tell them why you were so upset and angry?" Jay questions.

"No, I didn't want to bring anyone down right before the first game of the season." I admit.

"Yeah because I'm sure they felt great when you went missing," Jay points out.

"I told Adam I wasn't feeling well and I was going home," I reply.

"Meaning you lied and I'm guessing Owen couldn't find you or he wouldn't have come looking for you this morning and fought with Jake, by the way who's Jake?" Jay asks.

"Jake Martin he and his dad just moved back here, they're old family friends I guess and my mom hired them to redo the downstairs so they're always at the house. Jake goes to DeGrassi." I explain.

"Okay and Owen was fighting with him because?" Jay inquires.

"He came to my mom's to find me and found Jake with no shirt on instead, I had asked Jake not to let anyone upstairs and they started fighting." I tell him.

"So you ran to me?" Jay queries.

"It's the only place I could think where Owen wouldn't be able to find me." I reply.

"What about talking to him?" Jay asks.

"I can't he'll be so angry I think I did something awful last night." I confess to Jay as a few tears crawl down my cheeks.

"Well you can't hide out here forever," Jay says.

"I know but what I can't tell him either." I respond.

"Clare you were drunk on some strong alcohol you don't remember the name of and you don't remember what happened, he hangs out at the ravine, he'll probably be angry but he'll probably understand." Jay says in a comforting voice but I don't find it comforting.

"I don't remember what happened but I woke up in a bed with one of the guys and I was only wearing panties and a bra." I confide in Jay.

"Do you think…" Jay starts and I cut him off.

"I don't know, I mean I don't feel like we did anything that is I don't feel the way I normally do after sex but I blacked out, I hardly remember anything about last night. What if they did something while I was unconscious or I did something willingly while super drunk?" I wail and start crying harder.

Jay sits next to me putting his arm around me and I cry on his shoulder, he holds me close until my crying slows and them moves me so I can look at him.

"Don't worry about it right now, just chill here and try to calm down. We'll get it all sorted out I promise. I have to get back to work but I can call in sick if you'd like," Jay offers.

"No that's okay I'll be fine here and they already know you're not sick." I tell him.

"Okay hang out, watch some TV and just chill, I'll be back at five with some dinner and call the shop if you need anything." Jay says.

I nod and wipe the tears from my face. "Thanks Jay," I smile.

He hands me the remote and leaves his apartment, I turn on the TV and hope that Owen will still love me when and if I ever tell him what I did or worry I did.

**(OWEN)**

After a couple of hours at the gym I was only feeling a little better, I went home and showered and then went out to kitchen to get some lunch.

"Hi Sweetheart where's Clare?" Mom asks from her spot at the table.

"She's at her mom's she's sick and went there because she didn't want to get us sick." I relay what Clare is telling me even though I'm pretty sure that's not at all what's going on.

"Oh well that was awfully sweet of her but unnecessary the rest of us hardly even see you two and you hardly ever get sick." Mom remarks.

"Yeah well you know Clare, always thinking about others first. Hey you and Dad haven't heard anything from her dad have you?" I ask.

"No I haven't and Dad hasn't mentioned anything either why?" Mom questions.

"He's been trying to talk to her all week and Adam told me Clare got a letter from her dad I was just wondering if you'd guys had heard anything." I tell her.

"What does the letter say?" Mom asks.

"I don't know, I don't think she's opened the letter yet." I tell mom as I finally decide to heat some leftovers in the microwave.

"Well when you talk to her tell her I hope she feels better soon," Mom says.

"Yeah I will," I reply taking my plate from the microwave.

Going back to my room I eat in front of my computer deciding to e-mail her back since every time I call her phone it goes straight to voicemail.

**Don't be sorry just come home, I love you Clare.**

I send the e-mail and hope that she gets it, that she's checking her e-mail and that she'll come home. After eating and taking my plate to the sink I return to my room, looking at my computer every few minutes to see if Clare replied. I'm restless and worried, I try to watch TV but can't pay attention, video games don't distract me either. After an hour I leave to go drive around, I doubt very much that Clare is out on the streets somewhere but it makes me feel better, feel like I'm doing something. After I've been driving for an hour Drew calls.

"Hey," I answer.

"Hey you hear anything else from Clare?" Drew asks.

"Not since that e-mail, her phone is off and I even e-mailed her back but didn't get a response. I tried sitting around at home but I was going nuts so I'm out driving around now even though I'm sure she's hiding out somewhere but at least I feel like I'm doing something." I tell him.

"Why don't you come over, my parents are out at a party B is over and we're about to order pizza." Drew offers.

"Yeah sure, I'm not that far from you I'll be there in about ten." I reply and hang up.

I drive to the Torres house and park out front going in through the basement door as usual. The others greet me when I come in but it doesn't feel right without Clare here. They have a movie on and I sit next to Adam to watch it, we're all silent and sort of somber because we're all worried.

**(CLARE)**

I'd been watching bad day time TV since Jay left, drinking lots of coffee and water even took some more aspirin and around the time that Jay got home I was beginning to feel not so hungover. He brought us Chinese food for dinner and we watched a movie while eating, he didn't ask me any other questions during dinner but I knew they were coming.

"I have tomorrow off we should take you to the clinic and get you tested just in case those assholes did do something to you. Then you can tell me who these fuckers were so I can go kill them." Jay says.

"I don't know who they were Jay, I think they go to North Park and one had dark hair the other was blonde." I tell him.

"Then I will get a North Park year book and you can point them out." Jay says.

"Jay we don't know that they touched me at all I don't remember anything." I remind him.

"They got you drunk and had you in a bed with hardly any clothes on that's enough for me to have reason to kill them." Jay states.

"So if we're going tomorrow then I can stay here?" I ask.

"For the night but you can't move in with me, I love you but you can't stay here Clare." Jay responds.

"I know but I can't face Owen, not yet, maybe not ever." I sigh.

"Clare he loves you I know he does you can't just disappear and never talk to him again." Jay tells me.

"Darcy did it," I retort.

"Darcy moved to Africa and she did talk to Peter again." He points out.

I nod and bite my lip, Jay starts cleaning up from our dinner. "You mind if I take a bath?" I ask.

"No there's clean towels in the closet and you can take the bed. You can wear one of my shirts to sleep in; it should be like a nightgown on you." Jay says.

Jay's apartment is pretty small so there's only one closet, I find a towel and go into the washroom drawing a bath. The warm water feels good and I close my eyes sinking down in the water. I start thinking about the party last night, I remember most of the night okay but after that real strong drink it starts to get very fuzzy. Images begin flashing in my mind; I remember telling them what to tell Owen as he texted me but I was telling them to leave me alone too, the next image is me on a bed with them on either side of me. I remember one of them kissing me and hands on me and me trying to tell them to leave me alone so I could sleep but they just laughed.

Everything else is blank and this doesn't make me feel any better, actually I feel worse now. Despite how my body feels I'm even more afraid that something happened with those guys, that I did something or they did something to me. Tears start flowing from my eyes, falling into the bathwater and making lots of tiny ripples like a sad little rainstorm. I start to feel sick and get out of the bath, wrapping the towel around me I go into Jay's room putting on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts to sleep in. Then lying on the bed I curl on my side and cry into his pillow.

"Clare what's wrong?" Jay asks sitting on the bed next to me.

"I remembered some things, not much but I feel even worse now." I tell him.

"What did you remember?" Jay questions.

"One of them kissed me, I remember hands on me and telling them to leave me alone so I could sleep but they didn't leave. That's all I remember and now I feel sick." I inform him.

"You should get some sleep," Jay says covering me with a blanket and rubbing my back a little. "I'm going to get you some water," Jay tells me.

He leaves the bedroom coming back a moment later with a glass of water. He sets it on the nightstand and goes back to rubbing my back until I'm asleep. I wake up the next morning in Jay's bed, I feel lousy still not ill but lousy. The sun is high in the sky and I know I slept a long time. I get up slowly and make my way out to the washroom then finally out to the living room. Jay is awake and watching TV but he already has a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"Morning Sunshine you feel any better?" He asks.

"Not really," I reply.

"Drink your coffee, I'll make you some breakfast and then we'll go down to the clinic." Jay tells me getting up from the sofa.

Jay makes me sausage, toast and eggs for breakfast. After eating I get dressed again then we go down to Jay's car and he drives us to the clinic.

"She needs a complete STI screening and a pregnancy test," Jay tells the nurse at the desk.

"I'm on birth control," I tell him.

"Nothing is a hundred percent and I'm not taking any chances." Jay says.

The nurse hands us a clipboard and tells us to fill out the forms, we sit down and I start filling them out. After I fill the forms out Jay gives them to the registration desk nurse and then we wait. Finally the nurse calls me back and Jay tells me he'll be waiting right there when I get out. The nurse takes my vitals and then draws some blood, a lot of blood actually. Then she asks me some questions and hands me a cup for a urine sample and shows me to the washroom.

"Okay Clare we'll send these off to the lab but it will take a couple of days for the results to come back. Do you have any questions?" The nurse asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"Okay we have your phone number you're free to go, if you have any questions give us a call." The nurse says.

"Thanks," I reply getting off the table and going out to the waiting room again. "It'll take a couple of days for the results to come back; I'm feeling kind of sick again can we go back to your place?" I request when I get back to Jay.

"Yeah sure," Jay nods standing up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

We go back to his apartment and I lie on the sofa, he puts on a movie and makes himself some lunch but I'm not hungry.

"Clare I think you'll feel better if you talk to Owen," Jay advises and I shake my head. "Did Spinner ever tell you about Paige?" Jay asks me.

"His first love yeah he talked about her, I even met her once." I respond.

"Did he tell you she was raped at a party?" Jay asks and I shake my head. "Well she didn't talk about it at first to anyone and then she finally did and pressed charges and for a while she felt better. Then she went to court with the guy and he got off because there was no evidence and Paige held everything in. Until she saw the guy at TU where her older brother was going, she freaked out at a party he was at, got super drunk and then crashed Spinners car into the guys." Jay informs me.

"That's great but I wasn't raped, I mean I don't think so anyway. They didn't do a pelvic exam or anything." I reply.

"I didn't think it was necessary but we can go back," Jay offers and I shake my head. "My point is that you can't keep this inside Clare. You can't hide from Owen forever and you're likely to do something just as crazy as Paige if you don't go talk to him." Jay insists.

I bite my lip and look at my hands, Jay is right Owen deserves to know, he might hate me after I tell him but it's gotta be worse for him to not know and be wondering, Owen doesn't deserve that. I miss him and I'm very much in love with him still I just hope he feels the same after I tell him what happened.

"Okay can you drop me at Owen's house?" I ask.

"Yeah come on," Jay nods. We go down to Jay's car and I tell him how to get to Owen's. I don't see any cars in the driveway and it doesn't look like anyone is home which I'm kind of happy about because it gives me some time alone to figure out what I'm going to say. "Your boyfriend lives here?" Jay questions looking at the house.

"Yep, thanks for everything Jay," I say with a small smile leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime Clare and listen I don't think it'll go bad but if Owen doesn't take the news well and he does hate you or something give me a call and I'll come get you." Jay tells me.

"I will thanks." I smile and get out of the car.

I have to go in through the front door since I don't have my phone to turn off the alarm. The alarm is indeed on so no one is home, I turn it off and go down to Owen's room, what I can only hope will still be called our room. The bed is unmade and all the curtains closed making the room very dark even though it's only a little after five in the evening. I sit on the bed and begin thinking about what and how to tell Owen when he does get home.

**(OWEN)**

The ringing of my phone woke me up late Sunday morning; I'd stayed at Drew's until after two last night, or this morning to be more accurate. I was hoping it was Clare but it was only Adam, I still answered of course.

"Tell me you've heard from her?" I say into the phone.

"No sorry I'm guessing you haven't either, we're going to the diner for breakfast you want to come we could go look for Clare afterwards." Adam offers.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you guys there," I tell him and hang up.

I'm not really hungry but it's better than pacing my room all day waiting to hear from Clare. After a quick shower I throw on some clothes, get in my car and drive to the diner, Drew's car is already there so I know they're already there. I find them at a table and sit down, the waitress comes over and we order.

"Hey still nothing from Clare?" Bianca asks.

"Nope not a word since the e-mail and I know she's not at her mom's house but we've called everyone else I can think of." I reply.

"If Clare hasn't gotten in touch with any of us at this point something's wrong she wouldn't just vanish for no reason. Either she did something bad or she opened the letter from her dad and whatever it said scared her or made her angry enough that she's literally making herself sick with it." Adam says.

"Either way I wish she'd come home or at least let me know she was safe." I reply.

"We'll find her; she's got to get in touch with somebody eventually." Drew says.

We start talking about where to look after breakfast; we eat and then split up to go find Clare. Adam and I go in my car again; after a couple of hours though we haven't found anything or seen any sign of her. Bianca calls to say they've had no luck and we all decide to meet back at the Torres house.

"Okay this isn't doing anyone any good, we need a distraction let's go to the arcade, get ice cream at the mall." Bianca insists after we've spent an hour sitting around the basement.

"Good idea, come on time will pass faster if we're out doing something." Adam agrees standing up.

"I don't feel much like doing anything guys," I tell them.

"Yeah well you don't have a choice," Drew says as he and Adam pull me up.

We get into Drew's car and drive to the arcade, after a couple of hours of the four of us competing at video games we get some lunch and then ice cream. Drew and Adam have to be home for dinner so we go back to their house and me and Bianca say goodbye. I'm sure no one's going to be at my house for dinner so I hit a drive thru and eat in my car before driving home. The house is dark when I get home, I know Mom and Dad are at a party or dinner or something for one of his clients and Tris must still be at Tori's he'll probably spend the night there. I get out my phone to turn off the alarm but it's already off, Tris never sets it when he leaves in the middle of the day. Unlocking my door I go in and switch on the lamp on my desk when the room is lit I see Clare sitting on our bed squinting her eyes from the sudden change in light.

"There you are! I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? Why didn't you call me?" I ask in one breath as I hug her tightly.

She's looking down playing with her shirt, biting her lip and not looking at me. I turn her head to look at me and she bursts into tears and looks away again.

"Clare what happened? Please tell me Sweetness where have you been I've been going out of my mind searching all over town for you with the rest of the Fab Five." I tell her.

"I was with Jay," she tells me.

"_Jay of course I should have thought of him, well at least she went somewhere she'd be safe." _I think as I brush a strand of hair behind her ear and she flinches away from me.

"What's going on? Why'd you leave the football game? I know you weren't sick so please tell me what happened?" I'm practically begging.

"You might hate me when I'm done," she tells me in a such a soft voice and still crying so hard that I barely hear her.

"Sweetness I could never hate you." I assure her.

She takes a deep shuddering breath first but finally speaks. "I went to the courtyard at halftime and Eli started pestering me. Then this group of kids from North Park showed up, they made Eli go away and invited me to a party. I wasn't even thinking I just said I would go with them." She manages to tell me between tears and quivering breaths.

"Clare tell me you weren't stupid enough to go to a party with some strangers?" I question getting angry; she bites her lip and looks away from me crying even harder.

She takes a deep breath before talking again. "I sent the text to Adam and then when we got to the party I started drinking, I had 3 cups of this kahlua stuff, I just wanted to forget. Then they gave me a cookie soaked in scotch and I told them I had a boyfriend, we were talking about you and football…they kept trying to kiss me and I said I should get home."

The more she talks the angrier I get, my fists are clenched, I get up from the bed and start pacing the room. "YOU WENT TO A PARTY WITH GUYS YOU DON'T KNOW AND WERE DRINKING? YOU KNOW HOW YOU GET WHEN YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING THAT WAS SO DANGEROUS CLARE!" I yell into the room.

"I told them I should go home but they wanted me to have another drink with them. One of them took my phone and told me they would get me home safe after one more drink. I know it was a stupid thing to do but I didn't care. The drink they gave me was the same thing Reese gave me last weekend, super strong and I was already tipsy. Things started getting fuzzy and then I think you texted, they were asking me what to tell you but I was talking to them too telling them to leave me alone only I think they texted you back." She confesses.

She's crying less now, she sort of sounds like she's in shock, her voice is quiet and thin and she's concentrating like she can't remember, which she probably can't given all the alcohol she had. Knowing that the things I got texted were partly her talking to them and telling them to leave her alone only makes me more pissed off. I'm sure some of it was her replying to me but I bet they prompted it from her.

"We went into a bedroom and I fell asleep or blacked out I'm not sure. I don't really remember much after that, one of them kissed me, I know their hands were on me, I remember telling them to go away so I could sleep but they wouldn't." She confesses and begins sobbing hard again.

I stop pacing and stare at her, she's telling me that some other jerk offs were touching my girl while she was drunk! I sit next to her on the bed and put my arm around her, she relaxes into my embrace for just a second then pulls away from it.

"Clare what did those fuckers do to you? Tell me please?" I beg in a soft voice.

"I DON'T KNOW I DON'T REMEMBER! I WAS DRUNK AND I DON'T REMEMBER!" She screams getting off the bed.

"DID THEY TOUCH YOU?! DID THEY FUCK YOU?!" I question still enraged.

"I DON'T THINK SO; I DON'T KNOW OWEN I DON'T REMEMBER! I DON'T FEEL LIKE THEY DID BUT I DON'T REMEMBER!" She screams back.

"WHY'D YOU EVEN GO TO THE PARTY CLARE?" I yell at her.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO, BECAUSE I WANTED TO FORGET! I KNEW YOU WOULD HATE ME WHEN I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO ABANDON ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE I LOVE!" She screams back at me then bolts out of the door to the backyard.

I follow her out catching her by the pool, she tries to jerk her arm away but I'm too strong for her. "I don't hate you Clare, I love you more than anyone or anything you know that. I would never abandon you just tell me why you went to the party without me or even Adam?" I question.

"I wanted to party, to get away and forget and I don't know I didn't care what happened to me." She confesses.

"You didn't care what happened to you Clare? Are you serious? Did you think about me or Adam or anyone else because we do care what happens to you?!" I state in an irate voice.

"No I didn't okay I was angry and upset and all I was thinking was that I wanted to not be me!" She responds in an ashamed yet angry voice.

She turns to walk away again but I catch her, she struggles against me and pushes me, I fall in the pool but as I still have hold of her she comes in with me. I let go of her when we hit the water so she can swim, we get out on the far end near the swing. We're both fully clothed and now soaking wet, the autumn night is starting to turn cold and there's a light breeze. Clare sits on the swing bringing her knees to her chest and starting to cry again.

"Jay took me to get an STI and a pregnancy test just to be safe but the results won't be back for a couple of days. I don't feel like I had sex or anything but I was really out of it and barely remember anything. I'm sorry Owen I wasn't thinking, it was stupid and selfish and I'm sorry." She cries.

"Why did you go? Why were you so upset? It was that letter from your dad wasn't it? What did it say Clare?" I ask her.

"He's leaving, moving to Australia because his whore got a job there. I was afraid he wanted me back but he doesn't want me at all! He signed away his parental rights, he's leaving and he doesn't care, I wonder if he ever did." She tells me and then sobs harder.

I pull her onto my lap and hold her tight; she's starting to shiver from the breeze on her wet clothes. "Why didn't you tell me or Adam or anyone? Sweetness of course you were upset about that but you should have said something." I tell her in a soft voice.

"You were about to play the first game of the season you would have been distracted and angry." She tells me.

"Clare the next time you get the idea that a football game is more important to me than you are I'll kill you myself. If you're upset then I'm upset and hiding it from me is just making it worse for both of us. We were all worried about you and we all knew something else was going on." I scold her but in a light voice as I'm honestly just happy to have her back and safe. She shivers again and I pick her up walking back to my room. "We need to get out of these wet clothes." I tell her going through the door and setting her down in my room.

I realize that I should probably let the others know she's okay so I grab my phone and text Adam.

**Owen: She's home and safe meet us before school tomorrow, football bleachers 7 will tell you what happened.**

**Adam: The three of us will be there, hug her for me.**

I set my phone down as I slip off my wet shoes that are probably ruined now; I look over at Clare to see her taking off her wet bra. She looks so beautiful, her milky alabaster skin shimmering with droplets off water running down her luscious curves. Just watching her as she moves is turning me on, I take her hand and spin her around catching her lips with mine and kissing her passionately, with some force because I've missed her and I was worried about her and I love her and it's all coming out in the kiss. She's kissing me back with fervor, love, devotion and tenderness, her whole apology is in the kiss. I lean her back on the bed staying in the kiss, sliding my hand down her curves hooking my fingers in her panties and starting to pull them down. She breaks from the kiss and pushes me away just a little.

"Owen stop, I don't remember what happened I could have an STI," she says with a slightly shaky voice.

"I don't care," I say against her neck and between kisses on her flesh.

"Owen no until we know for sure I'm not going to risk getting you sick or giving you something." She responds in a firmer voice.

I sigh, growl a little and then remember I have some condoms in the nightstand, I bought them a while ago when Clare and I first started having sexy time and before I knew she was on birth control.

"I have condoms, take those panties off." I command her.

I get up and get out a condom, quickly taking off my wet clothes and going back to the bed. She's all naked and lying on the bed, she's biting her lip in anticipation but has a tear in her eye too. I'm ready to stop and ask her what's wrong but she takes the condom from me ripping the wrapper open with her teeth. She takes out the condom and places it on my dick, the feel of her soft fingers even through the latex of the condom makes my body tremble, makes me grow and I want to ravish her so badly. Then she puts the condom on with her mouth which feels fucking amazing and my eyes roll back into my head, one of my hands tunneling into her hair.

The condom now on she picks up her head licks her lips and lies back on the bed. I spread her legs, sliding one hand under her back a little and propping her up a little so I have more access. With my other hand I spread her pussy lips and finger her for just a minute to get her good and wet. When her pussy lips are glistening with her own juices I slide my cock into her, she gasps and then moans while arching her back. I grunt with pleasure from being inside of her, she feels so good, so warm, it's like being home. I slide all the way into her slowly and lower down until my body is pressed against hers.

She moans louder, biting her lip, her back arching even farther, her hands gripping my shoulders, her nails digging in a little as I start to pull out. After going out to the head very slowly I can no longer stand it and thrust in faster and with more power causing her to whimper and then moan. She opens her eyes and locks them with mine smiling at me with erotic bliss, pulling herself up a little and overtaking my lips with hers in a fevered kiss. Her hips start bucking, my pace picks up rapidly and soon she has to break from the kiss just to breathe. She's panting hard, her breasts heaving and bouncing with every movement and I can't take my eyes off of her. I feel myself grow as I come close to climax, her vaginal walls tightening around me as she too becomes close. Suddenly her back arches even farther, her head goes back into the pillow, her mouth opens as her eyes close.

"Yessss ohhh god Owwwwwwwwwwwen!" She screams as she reaches orgasm.

"Oh Clare fuck Clare ohhhhh fuuuuuck!" I call out as I cum.

A few more slow thrusts as I begin to slowly collapse onto her, pulling out of her finally and lying next to her I take her into my arms. We're both sweating, panting and quivering slightly. I kiss her forehead and take off the condom dropping it in the wastebasket by my bed. She puts her head on my chest and kisses my chest softly between hard breaths.

"I love you Owen," she sighs against my sweating skin.

"I love you Clare more than anything ever, now just remember that next time something happens." I tell her.

She doesn't reply but she moves up a little and attaches her lips to mine.

**Update Soon**

**Two new things have been added to my profile page; #1 responses to guest reviewers that ask questions or post suggestions and #2 a list of all the stories I plan to write. If you requested a story from me and it's not on the list please let me know. **


	34. In Which They Seek Revenge

**Ch. 34 In Which They Seek Revenge**

**(CLARE)**

Owen's alarm wakes us up at six which in my opinion is too early even for a Monday morning.

"Get up Hot Legs we're meeting the others in an hour," Owen says pulling me up.

"Ugh it's early," I groan.

Owen doesn't say anything he just takes my arms pulling me up and tossing me over his shoulder. We're both still naked but no one can see us in our private hallway. He takes me into the washroom and turns on the shower, stepping into the tub with me before setting me down. He helps me wash my body taking much pleasure in it, then I wash my hair and he washes his while I wash his body for him. Getting out of the shower and wrapping towels around us before going back to our room and getting dressed. A short time later we were ready and on our way to school. When we park at school we see Bianca's car is already there, Owen puts his arm around me and walks us to the football bleachers where the other members of Fab Five are waiting.

"You had us all worried don't do that again!" Adam scolds as he hugs me tightly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," I apologize.

Drew and Bianca hug me together, one from each side making a Clare sandwich. Owen sits down and sets me on his lap.

"So what did happen Friday night?" Bianca questions.

"I went to the courtyard and Eli started pestering me, this group of kids came and made Eli disappear. They asked if I wanted to go to a party and I said yes without thinking because I was upset." I'm explaining when Bianca interrupts me.

"You did not go to a party with some random guys? That's something I would have done." Bianca scolds.

"Not only did she go she was drinking 3 cups of kahlua and they gave her whatever Reese gave her at the beach last weekend." Owen tells them tensing up as he thinks about it and tightening his arms around me.

"I got drunk, the room started to get blurry, Owen texted and they asked me what to tell him but I was mostly talking to the two boys that were giving me all the alcohol. I told them several times I had a boyfriend but they didn't seem to care. They took me into a bedroom and then things get really hazy. I know we were on the bed together, I know they had their hands on me, one of them kissed me and it's all pretty much black after that. I woke up the next morning in the bed with one of them and nothing on but my bra and panties." I tell them and they all get the same expression on their faces.

"Did they…" Adam starts when I cut him off.

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember. I didn't feel like anything had happened but I was so drunk and I don't remember most of the night so I really can't say for sure." I reply, a tear slips from my eye down my cheek and Owen kisses it away. "After waking up and demanding my clothes back I ran out of there, leaving my phone or one of the guys still has it. I went to my mom's but Owen came and was fighting with Jake so I went to Jay's. He let me stay and took me to the clinic for a pregnancy and STI test; I should hear the results tomorrow." I finish telling them.

"So we're going to go find these punks and kick the crap out of them right?" Drew questions.

"Yeah, after school they were at the football game so they probably go to North Park. We have friends at North Park I'll call Chris at morning break see if they can meet us for lunch and bring us a yearbook so Clare can pick them out." Owen says.

"Good idea," Adam nods.

"I think Jay wants to help beat the crap out of them too." I remark.

"Fine by me," Owen shrugs.

"You were upset that night because you opened the letter from your dad weren't you?" Adam asks and I nod. "What did it say Clare?" Adam questions.

"He's moving to Australia with his whore, he signed a waiver of parental rights and told me to have a nice life. Basically he's abandoning me and doesn't care if he ever sees me again." I tell them with a heavy sigh as I get a tightness in my chest.

Caveman, Queenie and Bashful are just staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths agape. Hubby Boyfriend is nuzzling his nose into my neck and softly kissing my earlobe.

"Wow that's low," Bianca comments.

"Your dad sucks!" Drew exclaims.

"I'm really sorry Clare that's terrible. You should have told us after you read the letter." Adam admonishes.

"I didn't want to bring you guys down or distract Owen and Drew from their game." I tell them.

"CLARE!" The all reprimand me together.

"I know I still should have said something and I'm sorry." I apologize as my stomach growls.

"Come on lets get inside and grab some breakfast." Owen says.

Owen stands up getting me off his lap, he puts his arm around my waist, Adam puts his arm around my shoulders, Bianca puts her arm around Adam's shoulders while Drew puts his arm around her waist and we walk into school like that. We get some looks from a few of the kids but no one pays us too much mind. We go into the caf and grab some breakfast then sit at one of the tables. Jenna, Dave, Connor, Wes and K.C. find us in the caf and they get a guarded version of the events on Friday night. When the bell rings I kiss Owen and walk to social studies with Jenna, K.C. and Connor. When we get to class Alli is already there at her desk and smirks at me when I come in.

"I heard you ran away from Owen this weekend, what's the matter he want to much sex? I told you he was bad." Alli remarks snidely.

"I didn't run away from Owen and he's never been anything but wonderful to me. Not that it's any of your business Alli." I snap back at her.

"Ignore her Clare she's never been in love she wouldn't understand." Jenna says as we sit at our desks.

I smile at Jenna as Mr. Perino comes in and the bell rings.

**(OWEN)**

The five of us left school and walked to the Dot for lunch where we were meeting the Bashful Babes, Chris, Cody, Marissa and Shelly. I had called Chris during break and told him what had happened to Clare he agreed to meet us for lunch and bring a year book. They also offered to help us beat the crap out of them if we needed it. They were already there with some tables pushed together waiting for us. Marissa, Shelley and the Bashful Babes hug Clare and we all sit down. Fitz comes over and gets our order then Chris hands Clare a North Park yearbook and she starts flipping through it.

"I know where the party was, I can take you guys to the house if you want." Cody tells us.

"Thanks dude," I reply.

"This is one of them," Clare says pointing to a picture of some cocky looking bastard.

"Leo Kane," Marissa says looking at the picture Clare is pointing to.

"I know him he's on the lacrosse team." Chris tells us.

"The lacrosse team has practice after school like the football team." Cody remarks.

"Here's the other," Clare says pointing to a picture of some prick, "Joseph Mulray."

"He's on the lacrosse team too," Chris says.

"You guys won't be able to get them right after school since they have practice and the coach will be around but they usually walk home together, I think they live close to each other. If you want to meet us at North Park a little before football practice ends we'll show you how they get home." Cody offers.

"Sounds good, Drew and I can leave practice early." I tell them as Fitz brings our lunch and we start eating.

Now that we're eating the subject gets changed to weekend plans. After lunch we return to school Drew and I head to math but all I can think about is beating the crap out of those two dicks. In athletics we do boxing and then I head to the football locker room to change for practice. Coach Armstrong warms us up with up downs and then we break into two teams for drills. After taking Mo down in a hard tackle Drew pulls me aside.

"Dude save the aggression for the beat down, we'll leave in twenty minutes just concentrate on practice right now." Drew scolds me.

"Yeah I know I'm just pissed off," I reply.

"Come on I need to practice long passes," Drew says slapping me on the shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later we head to the auditorium to grab Clare and Adam, Bianca meets us on the way. We open the auditorium door and I whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Hot Legs, Bashful let's go!" Drew calls.

Clare and Adam get their stuff and come over to us, Clare kisses me quickly and I can feel Eli and Alli glaring at us but they don't say anything. I put my arm around Clare, we all go out to my car and drive to the North Park neighborhood where we're supposed to meet Chris and the others.

"Hey lacrosse let out about five minutes ago they should be coming this way in about ten minutes." Cody tells us as the six of them join us.

"I called Jay he said he'd meet us." Clare says.

"Right here," Jay remarks appearing out of nowhere.

Jay takes Clare from me to hug her and then hands her right back. The twelve of us lean against my car and wait for the two pricks to walk by. It isn't long before we see them, we follow them for about a block until we come to an alley then Drew and I speed up a little catching them from behind and shoving them into the wall.

"You two fuckers got my girlfriend drunk on Friday night. You both have three seconds to tell me what you did to her while she was passed out!" I bark at both of them.

Drew is holding the other guy; Jay is standing between us with Adam, Chris and Cody around us. Not sure where the girls are but they're probably just behind us.

"We don't know what you're talking about," says Leo.

"You got me drunk and I woke up without my clothes!" Clare says angrily as she pushes between me and Jay.

Leo and Joseph look over at Clare and they both get the same smile on their face which tells me they do remember her.

"Oh yeah her, so you're the boyfriend she was talking about," Joseph snickers.

One of the girls pulls Clare back a little as I slam Leo into the wall again and Drew does the same to Joseph.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO HER?! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I yell at them.

"Don't worry she loved it," Leo smirks.

"This isn't working," Jay says. He punches Leo out and then Joseph then looks around the alley. "Hang on," he tells us disappearing around the corner then returning a minute later. "Owen get that one and everyone follow me." Jay says taking the unconscious Joseph from Drew and slinging him over his shoulder.

I do the same with Leo and follow Jay into the dry cleaners that's on one side of the alley. The girl behind the counter blows a bubble with the gum she's chewing and smiles at us. We follow Jay into the back and through a door to some stairs, through another door to the roof and we put the unconscious dirt bags down.

"So uh what's the plan here?" Adam questions.

"They should be coming around in a minute, you'll see." Jay says and as if on cue the two dicks start groaning. "Drew, Adam help me with this one," Jay says.

They pick Joseph up holding him by his ankles and dangling him over the side of the building. We do the same to Leo and they wake up upside down about twenty feet off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Leo yells.

"BRING US UP WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Joseph screams.

"I repeat what did you to my girlfriend!" I say in a calm but firm voice.

"Nothing we kissed her and fondled her a little but she was totally knocked out it wasn't any fun. We were going to try when she woke up but she freaked out. That's it we swear now bring us back up!" Leo begs.

"Is that the truth?" Jay asks as he lets go of one of Josephs legs.

"Yes yes that's it, we tried to finger her but she was out cold! We got bored and let her sleep; I stayed in the bed with her but didn't touch her again. I swear to you that's all we did now bring us up man come on!" Joseph pleads.

"Okay," Jay shrugs grabbing Joseph's leg again and we pull them back up.

"Thanks for telling us but she told you she had a boyfriend, she told you to leave her alone and you still got her drunk kissed her and fondled her so you're still going to die!" I inform them.

I punch Leo in the gut then I turn and do the same to Joseph the other guys start hitting and kicking them as well. After I give each of them matching black eyes and a few more punches I'm satisfied.

"Let 'em go," I command and the others stop beating them, between the six of us we've beaten them good. "Next time you think it's a good idea to get any girl drunk and try to take advantage of her but especially when you know she has a boyfriend and she tells you no you should remember this moment." I warn them.

"Do you two idiots have her phone?" Cody asks them.

"I left it at the party house," Joseph coughs.

"Some of you go to North Park we'll call the cops and have you arrested." Leo comments.

"Yeah and we'll have you arrested for sexual assault," Adam replies.

"I think you two are going to go home and tell your parents you got in a fight after lacrosse practice. Because if we find out you called the cops on Chris and Cody we'll be back and we'll bring you up on sexual assault charges. Which will mean a trial for you and you guys will be known as sexual predators." Jay says in a confident voice giving Leo and Joseph a hard menacing glare as he does, then his face softens and he looks at the rest of us. "I'm starving you guys want to go get some pizza?" Jay asks.

"Yeah I'm starved too," I nod.

"Us too, lets walk back to our cars." Chris remarks.

After deciding which pizza place to meet up at we walk a couple blocks back to where we'd parked our cars. Clare and I drop Bianca, Drew and Adam at DeGrassi so they can go in her car since we'll be going home in opposite directions from the pizza place. Jay, Chris and I order for everyone while the others push a couple of tables together in the back.

"You don't think they'll really go to the cops do you? I don't want any of you to get arrested." Clare says as we sit down and I put my arm around her.

"No way their much too scared, they'll just tell their parents they got into a fight." Jay assures her.

"Yeah and they'll probably make themselves sound like the hero." Chris remarks.

"So long as they think twice next time and never touch you again." I say to Clare before capturing her lips.

"We'll try to get your phone back Clare, Cody and me can go to the party house tomorrow and talk to the girl who had the party." Chris says.

"If you guys can't get it back we'll get her a new one." I shrug.

Our pizza comes, we all start eating and talking mostly about football which seems to bore the girls and they start their own conversation.

"I knew I recognized that voice, hanging out with a younger crowd Hogart?" The voice of a girl remarks breaking us out of our conversation and we all look at her.

The girl or rather young woman is around Jay's age, two or three years younger probably. She has long wheat blonde hair and green eyes, she's wearing jeans and an off the shoulder pink sweater, she's quite pretty really but she's got nothing on my Clare. Jay gets a surprised, almost confused look on his face and then turns around to look at her and his posture changes showing that he's happy to see her.

"Paige Michalchuk, the queen of DeGrassi is back. What are you doing slumming in TO I thought you went to London to design the costumes for some movie or something?" Jay asks getting up to hug her.

"I was and that led to a gig in New York where I'm living but I came in for a week to see my parents." Paige tells him.

"Cool so you're living in New York now?" Jay asks.

"Yeah for the next six months at least," Paige replies.

"Cool you remember Darcy Edwards?" Jay asks her and she nods. "You remember her baby sister Clare?" Jay questions pointing to Clare and Paige looks over.

"Oh yeah Baby Edwards I remember you of course you were a lot younger last time I saw you." Paige says.

Jay grabs another chair and makes room for Paige to join us. "That's Clare's boyfriend Owen, their best friends Adam, Drew and Bianca. Adam and Drew are brothers and Bianca is Drew's girlfriend. Chris his girlfriend Marissa and Cody his girlfriend Shelly go to North Park with Diana and Lily there but they hang out the ravine so we know them." Jay makes introductions.

"Baby Edwards you hang out at the ravine?" Paige questions taking a slice of pizza.

"Only with my boyfriend there to protect me and it's not baby Edwards anymore." Clare replies.

"She's Hot Legs now," Marissa says.

"Yeah they all have nicknames Owen is Hubby Boyfriend, Drew is Caveman, Bianca is Queenie, Adam is Bashful. Diana and Lily are known as the Bashful Babes because they both like Adam." Shelly informs Paige.

For the next hour we eat while Clare and Jay fill Paige in a little on what's being going on. It doesn't escape my attention that Jay is flirting with her a lot and I wonder if they ever had a thing. By nine I'm exhausted between athletics, football practice and beating the crap out of those jerks.

"We should probably go," Clare says she must see how tired I am.

"It was nice to see you guys we'll have to hang out again while I'm here." Paige says.

"Yeah definitely Jay knows how to get a hold of us." Clare says.

We say goodbye to the others and go out to the car, I get out my keys and hand them to Clare.

"You drive I'm beat," I tell her.

She smiles and takes the keys, we get in the car, Clare starts driving home and I'm asleep after a few minutes. Next thing I know Clare is pulling at my hand to wake me up.

"Come on Hubby Boyfriend wake up I can't carry you inside." Clare says.

I groan but wake up enough to get to the exterior door; Clare unlocks it and turns off the alarm. Slipping off my shoes and everything but my boxers I fall onto the bed. Clare manages to pull the covers down and cover me.

"Why aren't you naked in bed with me yet?" I ask her.

"I'm going to brush my teeth I'll be right back," she giggles kissing me softly before going out of the room.

A few minutes later I feel her get into bed next to me; with pajamas on not naked unfortunately of course I still wrap her in my arms and fall back to sleep quickly.

**(CLARE)**

"We should tell my parents about the waiver of parental rights your father signed. They probably need to give it to the lawyer or something." Owen remarks as he drives us to school.

We left early again since we never got around to doing homework last night. Tris spent the night at Tori's so we didn't need to worry about giving him a ride.

"Yeah probably and I should tell my mom, maybe I'll go over there for dinner." I tell Owen, he tenses up and growls a little. "You can come Owen, we'll leave after newspaper and football practice but she needs to know."

"Yeah fine but I'm coming with you," he says firmly.

I smile and take his hand, he pulls into the school parking lot a short time later and we see Drew and Adam at a picnic table doing homework, apparently they never got to theirs either. We get out of the car with our backpacks and join them at the picnic table.

"Morning Hot Legs and Hubby Boyfriend you guys need to do homework too?" Drew asks.

"Yeah we went straight to bed last night I was tired," Owen yawns.

"Yeah because you had 45 minutes of regular gym, 45 minutes of athletics, an hour and half of football practice and then beating up those guys." I remind him.

Adam leaves us early to go do his radio show with Dave but by the time school starts we have our homework done and go into class. The morning goes by pretty quickly; thankfully Alli keeps her distance in both social studies and gym. I meet the rest of the Fab Five for morning break and Owen tells them we're going to my mom's for dinner. Adam asks if we want more company but I tell him we should be fine. Jay texts Owen phone to tell us the clinic called and I'm fine, not pregnant and no STI's which we already figured. Adam and I have math and science together, Alli glares at me a little when I walk into math but doesn't say anything. In science Adam and I are partnered up for the days assignment, we get the assignment done but spend most of the time doing the assignment talking about last night. Adam tells me Jay and Paige left together to go to some bar and I smile. Finally the bell rings and it's lunch we meet the rest of the Fab Five at the picnic tables outside. Caveman and Hubby Boyfriend went to the caf and got us all lunch already so we sit down and start eating when we hear a whistle.

"Hey we got your phone," Chris says walking up with the others and the Bashful Babes, handing me my phone.

"Thanks Chris," I smile kissing his cheek.

"No problem, Leo and Joseph are telling everyone they got in a fight saving a little kid from some older bullies. Told you they'd make themselves the hero but they haven't said anything about us." Cody tells us.

"Well that's good," I reply relieved.

They hang out for a short time before heading back to school and we finish lunch then Adam and I head to English. Eli slips into class just before the late bell and smirks at me, it used to make me blush now it just makes me nervous. Thankfully class is all about us doing independent writing so I don't have to look at Eli for the rest of class. When the bell rings Adam and I go to journalism, Dave is already there and he steals Adam so they can talk about what to do for their radio show tomorrow morning. I sit down to start on my article about the play when Katie comes up to me.

"Your articles for the play have been great but we need an interview from the director I believe he's also the star. I want it by the end of the week." Katie tells me and walks away.

Awesome, Eli's going to love this and Owen's going to hate it. I have to tell him though, after this weekend no more secrets. When journalism ends Dave walks with me and Adam to the auditorium before leaving us.

"I have to talk to Eli," I tell Adam when we get in.

"Why?" Adam questions.

"Katie wants an interview with the director by the end of the week." I inform him.

"Oh, you want me to go with you?" Adam offers.

"No I'm a big girl I should be able to face my ex," I assure Adam before walking to Eli who is talking to Jake and Imogen about set design I would assume. "Eli can I talk to you for a minute?" I request interrupting their conversation.

Eli turns to look at me with his ever present smirk. "Of course Blue Eyes," he says.

I choose to ignore the fact that he's calling me Blue Eyes and not by my proper name. "I need an interview from the plays director by the end of the week so I was…" I'm telling him when he smiles and cuts me off.

"Of course Clare anything for you, tomorrow after school at the Dot, that way there will be fewer distractions." Eli suggests.

"Uh sure that works, so I'll just go sit on the bleachers and observe like I usually do." I say turning to walk back to the bleachers.

"It's a date then," Eli says raising his voice a little.

"It's an interview Eli." I correct him.

I sit on the bleachers and watch as they run through the play, well most of it anyway, Eli still hasn't written an ending to the script. I leave before they're done waiving to Adam as I go through the doors before walking out to the football field to wait for Owen to be done with practice. No one's on the football field when I get out there so I know they must be in the locker room. A few minutes later I see Owen and Drew walking from the locker rooms toward me.

"Hey Hot Legs how was the play?" Drew asks as Owen puts his arm around me.

"Fine Eli still doesn't have an ending. Speaking of Eli I'm meeting him at the Dot tomorrow after school to get an interview." I tell them as we start walking back to the front of the school and the parking lot.

"No you're not," Owen says firmly.

"Excuse me? Owen I have to interview him for the paper." I respond a little annoyed that he thinks he can forbid me.

"He's going to try something you know he wants you back the whole play is about you guys!" Owen shoots back.

"We'll be at the Dot, there will be other people there it's not like I'm interviewing him in his room or something." I retort.

"If he tries anything I'm going to kill him," Owen says in a hard tone with clenched fists.

"Yeah I know, you think you can calm down before we go have dinner with my mom?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah because I've been so looking forward to that too," Owen grumbles.

"If you guys have trouble give us a call, I gotta wait for Adam." Drew says.

He bumps fists with Owen, hugs me and sits down on the steps. We wave to him and go to Owen's car, I notice that Jake's car isn't in the parking lot and it occurs to me that I didn't see him for the last hour or so of the play rehearsal either. Owen drives us to my mom's house and parks out front; her car is in the driveway as are Jake and Glen's trucks. Owen is very tense and I don't know if it's just being here or the fact that Jake is here. The minute we're out of the car his arm goes around my shoulders tightly. I stop him at the door and kiss him softly and I feel him relax.

"It'll be fine, it's just dinner I'm going home with you." I assure him before opening the door. "Mom," I call into the house as we go in.

"Clare and Owen, hi honey what a lovely surprise." Mom says as she hugs me and awkwardly shakes hands with Owen.

"Yeah we thought we'd come for dinner," I tell her.

"Oh sure sweetie you know you're welcome anytime," Mom says and then looks at Owen, "you too Owen." She adds as an afterthought. "Glen and Jake are staying for dinner too so why don't we just make a big pot of pasta. Clare would you make a salad for us while I get the water going?" Mom requests.

"Uh sure Mom," I reply as we walk into the dining room and see Glen and Jake cleaning up from working on the house I assume. Jake has his shirt off and Owen gets tense again when he sees him. "Help me Owen," I insist taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen with me.

Owen helps me make a salad while Mom and Glen talk about how the remodeling of the house is coming while us kids are silent. When dinners ready we all sit down and make ourselves plates.

"So how was school?" Glen asks.

"Good the play is coming along well," Jake says looking at me.

"School was fine," is Owen's only reply.

"School was good uh Mom the reason we came over is that Randall signed a waiver of parental rights and I thought you should know." I tell her.

Owen and I keep eating but Mom, Glen and Jake all stop and look at me.

"He did what? Why did he do that?" Mom asks.

"Because he's moving to Australia with his whore and apparently doesn't care to ever see me again." I say bitterly.

"Oh honey that's terrible, your father always did think about himself before anyone else. I don't think he's even tried to talk to Darcy in the last year." Mom remarks.

"Have you even heard from Darcy since telling her you guys were getting divorced? I haven't gotten so much as an e-mail from her since Christmas." I comment and Owen takes my hand under the table.

"She e-mails once a month to tell us she's still alive and I let her know what's been going on with us." Mom tells me.

Somehow I don't think Mom is telling Darcy what's really going on, probably giving her some happy version of it all. We finish dinner mostly in silence; Owen clears his plate and then leaves to go to the washroom.

"We should be going as soon as Owen's out of the washroom." I say taking my plate to the sink.

"Now that your father is completely out of the picture I think you should move back in here honey. I'm clean now and Glen and Jake are over almost every day." Mom tells me.

"And then you can watch me work with my shirt off all the time." Jake whispers in my ear.

"You said you knew that I was in the right place at the Milligan's and you weren't going to tell me to come home!" I snap at my mom angrily.

"That was different Clare that was before your father left and signed away his rights. I'm your only parent now and your place is home with me not with your boyfriend, sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. You need to move home Clare this is where you belong." Mom says in a strict voice.

"I didn't tell you about Randall so that you would think I was coming home! I told you because I thought you should know!" I bark at her.

Owen comes back down the stairs and puts his arm around me. "What's going on?" he asks.

"She wants me to move home now that Randall's gone." I tell him.

"Not happening, she belongs at our house." Owen says in a menacing voice.

"Let's go home," I say to Owen taking his hand and walking to the door.

"She's my daughter; you can't keep her from me." Mom says angrily as we leave through the door.

"Yes I can," Owen says firmly and we walk out to the car.

"I can't believe her, last week she says she thinks it's best if I stay with you and now she's saying I need to move back in with her!" I remark in annoyance as we start driving home.

"If she even tries taking you from me I'll kill her," Owen replies, "I knew she was going to try something that's why I went with you."

"Yeah well I'm not going back, not anytime soon anyway. Can we stop at the Dot or something I need chocolate before we go home and try to do homework, I'm way too pissed off to concentrate on homework." I request.

"I'll stop to get chocolate but I know a much better way to work off all this aggression we're feeling." Owen remarks with a carnal grin and I know exactly what he's thinking.

**Update soon from right here.**

**Shout out to xxwinterbeautyxx who suggested Paige come and we haven't seen the last of her.**


	35. Beyond the Horizon

**I know this is going up late, this last week and weekend were ridiculously crazy with starting a new job, my sisters graduation and my grandmothers 85th birthday. This are calm again so updating should be back to it's regular frequency.**

**Ch. 35 Beyond the Horizon**

**(OWEN)**

After stopping at the store for a box of chocolates and bottle of chocolate sauce Clare and I returned home. We went through our private entrance because we weren't ready to talk to my parents just yet. I turned on the lights and used the dimmer switch to turn the lights down almost all the way as Clare sat on the bed and took off her shoes. Sitting on the bed next to Clare I cup her face and occupy her mouth with my lips and tongue. I lay her back on the bed gently and use one hand to begin unbuttoning her top, when it's open I slide my hand under her bra tenderly squeezing her breast evoking a soft moan from her.

She grips my shirt and pulls it over my head breaking our lips apart. Pulling her to sit I pull her shirt off her arms and get rid of her bra. Then opening the bag I pull out the box of chocolates and open it taking out two and placing them on Clare's nipples. She giggles, running her fingers through my hair as I eat the chocolates off of her. Making a small line of chocolates down her tummy I eat those off of her as well and she giggles again. It takes me a minute to find the zipper on her skirt, girls clothes are so complicated, but I finally do and take her skirt off. Her panties come next getting tossed somewhere in the room and now she's naked before me, my favorite sight in all the world.

She bites her lip and smiles shyly at me before leaning forward to unbutton my jeans. After she unzips them I stand to take them off along with the rest of my clothes. Taking out another chocolate I slide it between her pussy lips, she scrunches her face at me wondering what I'm doing. I just smile retrieving the chocolate from her with my tongue. Clare moans loudly gripping into my hair as her back arches. Her head lulls back, her eyes go half lidded; she moans a little louder as I swirl my tongue in her juices before lifting my head up and chewing the chocolate. She smiles pulling me down to her for a kiss, snaking her tongue between my lips.

"So what's the chocolate sauce for?" Clare asks when we pull away from the kiss.

"To eat off you of course," I grin lustfully as I look over her gorgeously luscious body.

"In that case it's my turn, you already ate chocolates off of and out of me," she says.

Clare sits up trading places with me, straddling my thighs then leaning back to retrieve the bottle of chocolate sauce from the bag. She opens the bottles and squeezes it all over my dick. Setting the bottle on the bed her tongue begins lapping off the chocolate. A guttural moan emits from the back of my throat as I tunnel my hand into her hair. After her warm, soft, strong tongue has licked every centimeter of my cock her lips touch the very tip of the head and then her lips encase the entire head in her mouth. I moan loudly, my body trembling as I'm taken to a erotic heaven as she takes the length of me inside her mouth. She sucks lightly before slowly drawing her lips off the head again.

"Turn around I want access to that wonderful pussy of yours." I command her.

She locks her eyes with mine and smiles, then turns so she's straddled over my stomach now. Her lips slide back onto my cock and I moan as I reach for the bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Owen what are you doing?" She gasps as I dispense some chocolate sauce between her ass cheeks so that it runs down to her pussy.

Tasting her and chocolate is like the best dessert ever! She moans as I delve my tongue in her, lapping, sucking, licking every inch of her that I can. Her lips and tongue ravish my cock and I moan in ecstatic pleasure, gripping her hips tightly. She bucks her hips, gently grazing her teeth along me and sucking softly. Using my finger to softly tease her clit, she squeals in ecstasy lightly and begins squeezing my balls gently. Pretty soon the two of us are moaning in successive chains, our bodies quivering, both of us close to orgasm. Within seconds we both reach climax, she swallows the last bit of my cum and then collapses onto me.

"Owen!" She admonishes breathlessly after I smack her ass.

"What I like your ass it's all round and perky," I tell her squeezing her ass cheeks.

She giggles turning around and lying next to me, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her nose.

"I need a shower and I think we better put on clean sheets before we go to bed." Clare comments after a minute.

"Yeah I think we better and I need a shower too." I say getting off the bed with her.

Clare takes my hand and we walk to the washroom, I put the water on and we get in. She puts her head back into the water and I revel in watching the water run over her ivory skin and trace her curves. It's only a minute before my hands find their way to her body, following her curves with the water; she straightens her neck and looks at me biting her lip. I press her body to mine and my lips to hers again. Despite what we just did I find myself getting hard again, Clare feels it too when my hard on starts to poke at her. She reaches down and starts stroking me. I deepen the kiss, gripping her waist, pick her up a little and press her to the wall. She sucks in a breath as her flesh hits the cold tile, her arms loop around my neck and her legs around my waist but we never break from the kiss.

Guiding myself into her depths, she moans and begins to shudder just a bit. She breaks from the kiss, moaning a little louder as she begins moving on my length. I help her move, watching her breasts as they bounce with each movement and heave with every deep breath. She must still be sensitive from her last climax because she's soon shaking wildly, gripping my shoulders tightly, moaning loudly and breathlessly.

"Ngggnnnn Owen oooooooohhhhhhhh!" She screams against my neck as she orgasms for the second time that night.

I help her ride out her orgasm before setting her down but when her knees begin to shake I hold her tightly to keep her from falling. While she's busy trying to breathe and stand again I kiss her neck and fondle her breasts. One of my hands continues gripping her breasts while the other glides with the water over her torso, my middle finger sliding between her legs. She whimpers, tightening up a little, bending a bit and gripping onto my thighs.

"Again?" I question as I'm still hard and pretty sure I can cum again.

"No, I can barely stand as it is," she argues.

"You don't need to stand I'll hold you up." I counter.

She doesn't argue any farther so I slide my arm around her hips, bend her all the way over and lift her up a little so that her feet are no longer on the ground. I do turn us around so she can brace herself on the wall however. My fully erect cock seeks and finds it's target after a second and thrusts into her.

"Oh god!" She breathes.

Her hands go to the wall, her back arching as I push all the way into her. I'm really very horny at this point and my thrusting starts out very rapid. Clare is making such a wondrous concert of erotic noises it drives me to go faster and faster. I can feel her breasts bouncing against my arm as I hold her up. My legs start to shake, I clasp her flesh tightly as I achieve climax for the second time that night and Clare reaches it for a third.

"Clllllllaaaaaareeee fuuuuuuuck Cllllllaaaaarrreeee!"

"Oooooooowennnnnn! Mmmmmmm Oohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sinking down to the floor of the tub I set her in my lap, she curls up to me breathless and exhausted. I hold her close, both of us trembling lightly and pant heavily. She kisses my chest and smiles at me, I take her lips with mine for a passionately loving kiss.

"That was fun let's do it again," I tease after a few minutes to recover.

She wrinkles her nose and pinches my arm. "That might kill us both, besides we need to finish showering and now I'm hungry again." She tells me.

"Tomorrow then, I love you Sweetness." I smile at her.

"I love you Owen," she smiles back putting her arm around my neck and placing her lips to mine.

It takes a few minutes more before we can stand and finish what we came in here to do. After showering and returning to my room where she puts on her pajamas and I put on boxers and pajama bottoms we put clean sheets on the bed. Then we go out to the kitchen for food because after that workout we're both starving. It's about nine o'clock now and both my parents are home and at the table working but eating and talking to each other as well. They greet us as we go to the fridge and cupboards pulling out snacks and drinks then joining them at the table.

"We need to tell you guys something," I say and both my parents stop working to look at us.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Mom asks Clare.

"No Wendy we're always safe, it's not about me and Owen, I mean not really it's about my parents." Clare tells her.

"Uh oh what happened?" Mom asks her.

"Well first my father signed a waiver of parental rights; he's moving to Australia and doesn't care to ever see me again." Clare tells them.

The corners of her eyes become crowded with saltwater, I take her hand kissing her softly and wiping the tears as they start to crawl down her face.

"You don't need him," I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me with a small sort of sorrowful smile taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I have the paper in Owen's…I mean our room," she corrects herself and I smile putting my arm around her. "Anyway we went to my mom's to tell her because I thought she should know and she told me to move back in. I don't want to move back in, she's doing better but she still has a long way to go before I can trust her again or feel safe there. I'm happier here and I want to be here as long as you guys will have me." Clare says the last part softly asking permission to stay which I think is silly because of course they're going to let her stay.

"Of course honey you're a part of this family and welcome to stay as long as you like you know that." Mom tells her putting her hand on Clare's arm.

"Wendy's right but if your mom is determined to have you move back in and is going to fight for you the next few weeks may be very hard for you. We'll have to go to court and present a case as to why she's unfit. It's probable that despite your mom's behavior a couple months ago that the judge could rule in your mom's favor. Especially given the progress and recent changes she's made and considering this behavior was triggered by recent stress and there is no other history of it." Dad tells her.

"I can't move back there," Clare shakes her head, her voice cracking with fear, "I'm proud of my mom for getting clean but I don't know that she's stopped all together or that she won't drink or do drugs again the next time she's stressed. I don't…" Clare is saying in an agitated voice when Dad cuts her off.

"Clare relax we won't let you go back there if you're scared or the least bit worried. There are alternatives, we can file to get you emancipated then your mom would have no say in where you live or what you do." Dad tells her.

"Of course that could present the same problems as taking your mother to court. If the judge finds her a fit and capable parent you probably wouldn't be granted emancipation." Mom points out.

"This is sounding hopeless," Clare sighs pushing away her plate.

All this stressful talk is making her loose her appetite, she sinks back into her chair kiss her cheek tightening my arm around her.

"No Sweetie don't get discouraged, it's just that these options mean that no matter how hard we fight and how good a case we present we may still lose. Most judges want the children with their families and because you're mom went temporarily insane after her divorce and wasn't an alcoholic or drug addict most of your life Eric and I just think it's more likely that the judge would rule in favor of your mom. However you are sixteen and you two could get married now. It's fairly drastic but it is the only way to be sure that you wouldn't have to move back or keep from going to court at all." Mom says.

"Think about it for a couple of days, we'll support whatever decision you two make. If you bring me the waiver your father signed I'll take it to the family lawyer in the morning." Dad tells us.

"I'll grab it," I say getting up from the table and running down to our room.

The paper is still on my desk and I take it to Dad, he looks at it and sets it on the table. Clare clears her plate and sits down again, on my lap this time which I take to mean she's very worried and stressed because she wants me to hold her even more. I circle an arm around her and finish eating quickly then pick her up and take her down to our room, leaving my parents to clean my place but I think they understand.

"It'll be okay Clare; I'm not letting your mother get you back." I assure her putting her on the bed.

"I know but two of our choices involve taking my mother to court and fighting her. Maybe I can just talk to her again, make her understand I mean she said she did." Clare says.

"Fine but if you do I'm going with you," I tell her.

"I think I better talk to her on my own Owen," she replies.

"No way your mom is…" I start in a slightly harsher voice than intended.

"I don't want to argue about this now can we just watch a movie and go to sleep?" She requests cutting me off in a soft voice.

"Sure pick out a movie," I relent not wanting to stress her out more than she is.

She gets out a movie and puts it in while I take off my pajama bottoms and get in bed. She joins me in the bed and I put my arms around her holding her close. She lays her head on my chest as the movie starts and I'm asleep before the it is even half over, sexy time, dinner with Clare's mom, football, practice, athletics and gym wearing me out.

**(CLARE)**

Owen's deep rhythmic breathing was making my head rise and fall, his arm around me had grown heavy and I knew he was asleep. I on the other hand could not sleep, I had a huge decision to make and it was not an easy one. Gently slipping his arm off of me I left the bed grabbing my phone and going out to the washroom to call Adam without waking Owen.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Adam asks when he answers.

"Can you come over?" I question back.

"It's almost eleven, what's wrong where's Owen?" Adam inquires.

"He's asleep I'm at Owen's home…our home I just…I need to talk. Talk to someone that isn't Owen and I can't sleep. I'll turn the alarm off we can talk outside but I need to talk." I tell him in an agitated voice.

"Okay I'm on my way; I'll meet you in the backyard on the swing in 30 minutes." Adam says.

"Thanks Adam," I reply.

We hang up and I go back to the bedroom and in the bed watching the movie for another twenty five minutes before getting up once more. Going to the closet and grabbing Owen's football jacket, I also take the throw blanket from the bed. Making sure the alarm is off before I very quietly leave the room and go out to the swing. The moon is full and making very pretty reflections on the pool. I hear Adam's shoes coming down the path before I see him. He comes over to the swing where I'm sitting on my side with my legs curled up. He sits next to me and I put the blanket over him because the fall night is cold.

"Is Audra going to kill you for sneaking out?" I ask.

"My parents were asleep when I left and I told Drew I was coming here because you called, he wanted to come but I told him this was best friend duty so what's up?" Adam inquires.

"You know we went tonight to tell my mom about my dad signing the waiver of parental rights well she told me I should move back in. We fought about it just before I left. I'm not moving back in and I know Owen would sooner kill my mother than let me move back in with her." I tell him.

"Yeah he would so what's the problem?" Adam questions.

"The problem is there are three possible solutions and none of them easy. We can take my mom to court and try and prove to a judge that she's unfit so she can't force me to move back in. We can petition the courts to get me emancipated but both of those involve court battles with lawyers and money. Wendy and Eric told me that judges usually rule in favor of the parents, that they want to keep families together." I inform him.

"And your mom turned crazy and totally lost it doing drugs, drinking, bringing home strange men but all of that was recently and for a short time. Before which she was a church going respected woman. She's gotten her act together again, she's clean, the house is clean. Owen's parents are probably right a judge would probably rule in favor of your mom and the courts would order you to move back home which none of us want and Owen would not take it well. The third solution I take it is marriage?" Adam queries.

"I'm in love with Owen, deeply in love and I don't see that ever changing but we haven't been together that long or even really known each other that long. We went to school together two years and before this summer we'd never even said hi to each other. I know I'm in love with him and do I want to marry Owen. I just hate the idea of a shotgun wedding of feeling like I'm pushing him into it, like I'm being pushed into it to avoid going home. I've been thinking about my wedding since I was a little girl, the vision has changed over the years but I always pictured it being outdoors, with all my family and friends there, when I'm out of University and not when I'm sixteen. My family is all either gone or I'm trying to get away from them, some of my best friends hate me now because I'm with Owen. Who would even be at our wedding? And if we did get married I wouldn't want Owen to grow to resent me I mean we're so young and we have so much of our life left to live." I lament to Adam, tears slipping down my cheeks.

Adam puts his arm around my shoulders and wipes my tears. "I'll be there, so will Drew, Bianca, Diana, Lilly, Owen's family, Chris, Marissa, Jay and a bunch of others. As for Owen I don't know him that well either but I know he's deeply in love with you. I know he's been different since being with you and I know he will fight to his last breath to keep from losing you. I can't see into the future but I really doubt that Owen would ever grow to resent you. He wants to marry you Clare I know he does. I know the prospect of marriage while still in high school is scary but marriage at any time is scary. This isn't a decision I can make for you Clare or anyone can. Do you want to fight what may be a hopeless battle, give up and go home or stay with Owen?" Adam asks.

"Well gee when you put it that way there's only one choice." I say with a slight sardonic edge to my voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, getting you emancipated may not be hopeless. Did your mom say she was going to force you to move back in?" Adam inquires.

"No she just said she thought it would be best but she isn't known for letting things go. I told Owen I wanted to talk to her but he insisted on going with me. I love Owen but I know if he goes it won't be a discussion it'll be a fight." I tell Adam.

"What if I went with you? Owen should feel better knowing you won't be going alone and I promise not to fight with your mom. You could at least try to talk to her and then we'll know the next steps to take if we even have to take further steps." Adam suggests.

"Yeah good idea that should work, thanks Adam." I smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"I wake up to an empty bed to find you kissing another guy on the bench swing in my jacket. Well if you're going to cheat on me I suppose I want you to do it with Adam. Better watch out for those Bashful Babes though they look pretty feisty." Owen jokes as he picks me up and sits down setting me on his lap.

He's put on pajama bottoms and a hoodie; I put my arm around his shoulders as he covers us all with the blanket again and encircles me in his arms.

"I hope I didn't worry you," I tell him.

"I was until I tracked your phone to the backyard. I made sure your gps was activated after you disappeared last weekend. So why did she drag you all the way out here in the middle of the night?" Owen asks Adam.

"She's worried about her mom trying to get her back. I told her I'd go with her to talk to her mom so she won't be alone. If her mom doesn't listen then we can talk about the next step to take." Adam tells him.

"If Adam goes with you I'm okay with that but I doubt her mom's going to listen." Owen says rolling his eyes. "You going to go with her to interview Eli too tomorrow?" Owen questions.

"Owen!" I reprimand.

"We have school tomorrow we should all get to bed. Can you make it home Adam? You can always crash here." Owen offers.

"Thanks but I'll be fine, see you guys tomorrow." Adam says.

"Goodnight Adam, text me when you get home so we know you made it." I request leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I will," Adam says and waves to us as he gets up.

Owen picks me up and I hold the blanket as he carries me back inside, he sets me on the bed, locks the door and strips down to his boxers. Sitting on the bed he takes his jacket off my shoulders and tosses it over the desk chair. We lay down, his arms around me and he covers us with the comforter once more.

"I love you, more than anything." I say laying my head on his chest.

"I know Sweetness I love you too more than anything too. Are you going to be able to sleep now or should I put on another movie?" Owen asks.

"I think I can sleep now, Adam helped." I reply.

"Good now get to sleep Beautiful," Owen says kissing the top of my head.

I yawn, close my eyes and fall asleep listening to Owen's heart beating through his chest.

**(ELI)**

Leaning against a bank of lockers watching the girl I love walking down the hall holding hands with the school bully made my stomach churn. I knew despite what Clare and Adam told me he was manipulating her somehow. That he was tricking her or blackmailing her just the way Fitz had forced her into going to Vegas Night. It wasn't Clare's fault she believed the best in people. I didn't blame Adam for hanging out with the cretin bully that stole my girl. Actually I was grateful to Adam for keeping an eye on her, a closer eye than I could, besides which his brother was good friends with Owen. It made sense that Drew and Owen were good friends since I always thought that if Audra wasn't so strict Drew would be one of the bad kids. I knew Adam loved his brother and I thought it was good that Drew was so protective of his brother but he was a moron and a jock and everything else I hated. Still I would have understood if Clare was dating Drew instead of Owen. I still wouldn't be happy and I'd still be trying to win her back but at least Drew has a nice side, he loves Adam and so does she, it would make more sense. Knowing she was with Owen could only mean one thing he was forcing her and I was going to get her back!

"So I'm guessing by the look in your eye you have some scheme for your interview with Clare today?" Jake asks leaning on the lockers next to me while we watch Clare and Owen kiss.

"Yeah and I'm going to need your help," I reply as Drew hugs Clare calling her by her nickname and I clench my fist.

"What do you need? Will it keep her away from that jerk she's dating?" Jake asks as we watch Clare kiss Adam's cheek and hug Bianca.

"Yep and hopefully bring her back to me where she belongs." I say as Owen puts his arm around Clare again.

"So what's the plan?" Jake asks.

"I told her we'd do the interview at the Dot but I'm going to take her to the storage room instead. The doors to the storage room lock from the outside so once we're in you lock the doors." I tell Jake.

"Giving you plenty of time to talk to her on your own while the jocks are at football practice, nice. You're devious Eli I like it." Jake grins.

Owen picks Clare up holding her above him to kiss her and I grit my teeth watching as the kiss continues.

"They're just trying to make us jealous we can do that too," Alli says joining us.

I open my mouth to ask her what she means and suddenly her lips are on mine and her tongue in my mouth!

"What are you doing?! I want to get Clare away from that Neanderthal and if she sees us kissing I'm not going to win her back! If you want to make Owen jealous do it some other way." I scold Alli and walk off to class.

**(CLARE)**

I was sitting in social studies talking with K.C. when Alli walked in wearing a satisfied smirk.

"I think I get why you dated Eli now he's a fantastic kisser." Alli remarks as she sits at her desk and K.C. and I stop talking to look at her.

I was slightly conflicted over the thought of my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend kissing. On the one hand I hoped this meant they were both moving on and would stop obsessing about my relationship with Owen. On the other hand I had to admit there was a great amount of shock that they had kissed, it wasn't jealousy just shock.

"When did you and Eli kiss?" K.C. asks her while I'm still recovering from the shock.

"In the hall, Clare must have seen us we did it right in front of her and Owen." Alli replies in a spiteful tone.

"You mean you two kissed hoping to make us jealous," I reply as things begin making sense.

"Sounds like a pathetic move you would make." K.C. laughs.

Alli glares at us as the rest of the kids come in and the bell rings. Aside from some glaring from Alli and a worrisome smirk from Eli the rest of the day wasn't too bad. I was still stressed over what to do about my mom though and what she might do so that occupied most of my mind for the day. I had lunch with the rest of the Fab Five outside and saw Owen briefly before he and Drew went to football practice. Now it was after school and I had to meet Eli for our interview, I really wasn't looking forward to this but was determined to be professional. I went to the auditorium to be sure he was ready and not occupied with play business, Adam walked with me as we left journalism class together.

"Clare ready for our interview? You can leave your purse and stuff here I'm sure Adam will watch it for you." Eli says the very second we walk through the door.

"Yeah sure," Adam replies taking my purse and backpack from me.

I get out a pen and notebook to take notes, Eli puts his hand at my back and we leave the auditorium. Once we're in the hall I walk a couple feet away from Eli so he can't have his hand on me.

"You know the Dot is going to be very busy and loud right after school why don't we go in here. I can show you some of the props we intend to use for the play." Eli says walking to the storage room door.

"Okay sure," I reply slowly a little nervous about not being in public with Eli.

He opens the door and waits for me to go in, there's an old sofa in the back so I sit there and Eli sits next to me.

"So why'd you decide to write this play?" I ask him.

"My voice needed to be heard the best pieces are always personal." Eli replies with a smirk.

"Eli if you had a personal message to me why not just write me a letter?" I question.

"But I did Clare, I wrote the play for you. It's all about us." Eli responds.

"Yes but you made me the villain Eli, you said I left you for Owen." I remind him.

"You did leave me for Owen." Eli says back.

"Eli we were already broken up when I…" I start arguing agitated and take a deep breath. "We're getting off subject, what do you hope people will take away after seeing the play?" I question.

"That true love can't be broken and will always win out; soul mates will always find each other again." Eli replies.

While I like what Eli is saying the way he's saying it and what it's about has me worried.

"That's a great message Eli," I say jotting down some quick notes, "are you worried about…"

"We're soul mates Clare you must see that." Eli says suddenly cutting me off.

"Eli I'm with Owen, I'm in love with Owen." I state firmly.

"No you're not," Eli replies nonchalantly as if he just told me today's homework.

"Excuse me?" I question.

"You're not in love with him Clare he tricked you, he's using you, forcing you." Eli says with a maniacal look in his eye.

"Eli do you even hear yourself? How could Owen force me to be in love with him?! I think that's enough I'm going to go work on the article." I tell him standing up and walking to the door but when I try to open it the door is locked. "Eli open this door, let me out of this room!" I demand.

"Not until you see that we belong together!" Eli replies calmly, much too calmly and I'm beginning to get scared.

I'm locked in a room with my crazy ex-boyfriend who believes we're soul mates and my current boyfriend who I love very much is somehow forcing me to love him. Eli gets up and walks to me calmly and I begin pounding on the door!

**Update soon**


	36. The Next Ten Minutes

**Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991 for helping me make decisions with this chapter because i hate decisions.**

**Ch. 36 The Next Ten Minutes**

**(CLARE)**

"Stay away from me and get us out of here!" I demand to Eli as I bang on the door frantically.

"We're soul mates Clare you must see that, we belong together." Eli says in a soft yet malicious voice.

His hand touches my shoulder, grazing with his fingertips and I get mad, turning around and bringing my foot up to meet Eli's personal area. Eli grunts falling to the ground and clutching where I just kicked him, I turn and go back to banging on the door.

"I belong with Owen; I'm in love with Owen! LET ME OUT!" I yell pounding my fist against the heavy wooden door.

Continuing to bang on the door and yell for someone to get me out several minutes pass and my voice begins to get slightly rough from yelling. I should have been paying better attention to what Eli was doing but I was too focused on getting out of there and away from him. Eli recovers standing behind me without me being aware until he grabs my wrist halting my beating against the door. Eli whirls me around, my back hitting the door with a dull thud and my other wrist pinned above my head as I'm still marveling at what just happened.

"You belong with me Clare; you can't possibly be in love with that ape. I know you love me Clare we belong together." Eli insists his voice determined and his eyes crazed.

"LET ME GO AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream as loud as I can.

Eli opens his mouth but before he can say anything the door moves and is suddenly opened. As we're leaning against the door we begin to fall, Eli loosens his grip on my wrists as I think I'm about to hit the floor but an arm goes around my waist catching me. Eli falls to the ground as I'm straightened; Dave looks at me then at Eli then back at me as he removes his arm from my waist.

"Are you okay Clare?" Dave asks.

"Not really," I reply with a deep breath happy to be out of that room.

Eli stands reaching his hand out to me; I flinch and hide behind Dave a little. Dave furrows his brow a bit and stands a little taller crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you better leave Eli; I don't think she wants to talk to you right now." Dave tells Eli.

"She's my girlfriend I can talk to her, maybe you should leave!" Eli shoots back, he's sounding more and more insane by the minute.

"She's Owen's girlfriend and I'm pretty sure he's going to kill you," Dave replies putting his hand at my back and guiding me for the front door.

"Do you have your phone?" I ask Dave and he nods. "Can you call or text Adam and ask him to bring our stuff and meet me at the front steps please?" I request.

Dave nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Hey I'm with Clare she wants you to get all of her stuff and yours and meet her on the steps…not really…not too sure but she can tell you…yeah I'll wait with her." Dave says and hangs up.

"Thanks Dave," I smile as we get out to the front steps.

"No problem Clare, Eli seemed to be…" Dave stops searching for the right word.

"Insane, crazy, obsessed," I offer.

"Yeah that about covers it," Dave smiles.

"I don't get it, I honestly don't he won't move on he's determined to get me back and he's so focused on the idea that we're soul mates and Owen must be blackmailing me somehow or tricked me into loving him." I tell Dave.

The front doors open, Adam comes out with our book bags and my purse. I take my purse and put my notebook in it which I've been clutching this whole time. Adam hugs me before handing me my book bag.

"So what happened?" Adam asks me.

"Eli locked us in the prop room and told me he wasn't going to let me out until I realized I belonged with him. I kicked him and he pinned me to the door, Dave heard me screaming probably and let us out." I inform Adam.

"He locked you in the prop room? Are you okay?" Adam asks.

"I'm not hurt just angry and a little shaken Eli was crazed Adam. If Dave hadn't let us out I honestly don't know how far Eli would have gone." I admit to Adam.

"You want to go see Owen and Drew, tell them?" Adam asks.

"And interrupt their testosterone fueled football practice no way! They'll rip Eli apart, possibly literally." I reply shaking my head.

"You're not going to tell Owen?" Dave asks.

"No I will just not right now there's something else I need to go do right now, one crisis at a time." I reply.

"Let's go we'll take Drew's car and Owen or Bianca can take Drew home, let's go to your mom's." Adam says.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Dave waves as Adam and I go down to Drew's car.

"You know it's like a little after four and your mom won't be home for probably an hour we have plenty of time to tell Owen and Drew what Eli did and let them pound him a little." Adam offers as we get buckled.

"You know as well as I do that neither Owen or Drew will pound him a little and I don't want to interrupt football practice. Besides Eli's your best friend Adam I appreciate the support but I don't want to make you choose sides." I reply as he starts driving.

"Yeah but if he keeps pulling stuff like locking you in a room with him he won't be my best friend for much longer and he does deserve to get hit for the stunt he pulled." Adam says.

"Thanks Adam, I know my mom won't be home for a while but it'll give me time to think about what to say to her. I need to approach this calmly and logically, convince my mom that I need to keep living at Owen's house and not come home. If I talk to her rationally then hopefully she'll understand but if I start fighting with her she won't listen." I tell Adam.

Driving to my mom's in silence Adam parks out front and I use my key to get in. Adam sits on the sofa and I give him the remote so he can watch TV. I sit at the table and run over what I'm going to say to my mom, I run over it a dozen times at least, changing what I'm going to say over and over until I hear the front door open and my mom comes home.

"Adam what are you…" Mom starts before seeing me at the table, "oh Clare you're here. Have you decided to do the smart thing and move home?" Mom asks as she sets down her purse and Adam turns off the TV.

"I came to talk to you about it actually," I reply while Adam joins me at the table and Mom sits down.

"There's nothing to talk about Clare this is your home, I am your mother you belong here." Mom states.

"Mom this hasn't felt like home in a long time not since Dad left and you went temporarily insane." I argue.

"Well it will never feel like home again if you don't move back in Clare. You need to be here with your family." Mom counters her voice getting slightly higher as she starts to get annoyed.

"What family Mom? Darcy is in Africa and we only hear from her every couple of months if that even! She doesn't even know everything that happened! Dad and his whore moved to Australia and you went temporarily insane and stopped caring. You can't just start caring again expect everything to be better Mom!" I tell her as I start to get aggravated and my planned out speech goes right out the window.

"I don't expect it to be instantly better Clare, I know there's stuff to work on but we can't do that if I never see you. I'm better now Clare, clean and sober and since Randall has abandoned you it's best if you move back in here." Mom says.

Adam takes my hand for support; I'm glad he's here and not Owen or even Drew or Bianca. I love them all and I know anyone of them would have come but Adam is the only one that can remain this calm and silent unless he needs to say something. Any of the others would be yelling at my mom by now.

"I won't be happy if I move back in now Mom. I need to be at the Milligan's; I need to be with Owen." I say in a steady and determined voice.

"Clare I'm not going to let you live at your boyfriends house in sin." Mom responds.

"Excuse me?" I demand.

"You're sixteen Clare you can't be living at your boyfriends house. Do you have any idea what the people at church are saying?" Mom asks.

I'm too shocked to respond and Adam tenses a little, tightening his grip on my hand a bit.

"Do you want Clare to move back here because you think it's what's best for her or because you're worried about what people are saying about you?" Adam asks, speaking for the first time.

"I know what's best for her she's my daughter and living with your boyfriend at sixteen is not what's best for you Clare. He took your virginity Clare and turned you into a floozy Clare I need to bring you back home put you back on the right path." Mom says.

"You have got to be kidding me Mom! Owen and I are in love, we made love he didn't take my virginity and he's the only guy I've ever been with. I'm not moving back in, I'm not going back to church, if you want to work on building our relationship again and earning my trust back then we can have dinner once a week but I am not moving back in and if I have to get emancipated or get you declared as an unfit parent then I will." I inform her losing my calm just a little.

"You will do no such thing Clare. I've already been to a lawyer this morning he talked to a judge and I'm getting the Milligan's guardianship of you revoked and suing them. Like it or not Clare you will be back in this house by Monday morning." Mom smiles confidently.

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU'RE SUING THEM?!" I scream at my mother.

"They took you, forced me to sign guardianship papers." Mom shrugs.

"Adam lets go," I say calmly but with a tight jaw.

"Start packing Clare you'll be back in this house in a few days." Mom says with an arrogant smile as Adam and I get up from the table and walk out to the car.

"I can't believe her, how could she do that to me, to Wendy and Eric? I hate her Adam; I never want to see her again." I tell him as I begin crying and Adam starts driving.

"Let's go grab some dinner; I'm thinking Italian, good comfort food." Adam says.

"Thanks Adam for coming with me and everything," I smile wiping my tears away.

"No problem and we can start talking about the next step from here." Adam says.

"No we don't there's only one step to take but we will go get dinner I'm hungry." I reply.

**(OWEN)**

After 2 hours of football practice right after 45 minutes of athletics I'm exhausted and starving. After dropping Drew at home and seeing Adam had not yet returned I drove home. Tris was at the table eating delivery when I get in and he smiles at me.

"Hey how was football? I ordered Chinese, got you beef and broccoli it's on the counter." Tris tells me.

"Awesome I'm starving, football was good." I reply grabbing the box of food and a fork not even bothering to put it on a plate.

"Where's Clare? I thought she'd be home with you," Tris comments.

"She's with Adam, they went to talk to her mom because she's trying to make Clare move back home." I inform him before taking a giant bite of food and Tris makes a face at me.

"Well she's not going to move back is she?" Tris asks with an apprehensive voice.

"No way," I say with a mouth full of food.

"Dude swallow before you answer," Tris scolds me.

"I am not letting Clare move out and back in with that woman, I don't care how much progress her mom has made I don't trust her." I enlighten my brother.

"Good because I don't want Clare to move out, she should be here." Tris smiles.

We finish dinner and clean up, I go down to my room but Clare still isn't home and I'm starting to get a little worried. I know I'm probably being paranoid by tracking the GPS on her phone but after last weekend can you blame me? She's at an address I discover to be an Italian restaurant so she must be getting dinner with Adam. I sit at the desk and start doing homework, I hear Mom come home and then Dad, I'm about half way through my homework when the exterior door opens and Clare comes in. I get up helping her take her book bag off and dropping her purse to the floor before pulling her into my arms and a heated, passionately loving kiss. She kicks the door closed with her foot, looping her arms around my neck and slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"What happened? What did your mom say? Are you okay? Should we call the lawyer?" I ask in practically one breath.

"She's still insane and I'm not moving back there ever again, marry me." She says in nearly one breath.

The words take a second to hit me and I just blink at her, I'm almost certain I misheard her.

"Did you just…" I start but she cuts me off.

"I want to marry you, I'm in love with you, I love you more than anyone and I want to marry you Owen. I didn't think it would be so soon but I don't care as long as I'm with you. Will you marry m…"

I don't even let her finish the sentence before my lips are on hers, kissing her hard, with fervor, rapture, extreme bliss and love. She meets the kiss with every emotion I'm feeling, her hand goes into my hair clutching the short hairs at the back of my neck. I lift her up, her legs go around my waist and I sit on the bed with her on my lap. We continue kissing for several minutes, a desperately happy passion in our make out session. After many minutes I pull away but only because I need to breathe and I'm pretty sure she does as well.

"Nothing would make me happier in this entire universe than to marry you." I tell her after a breath.

Clare smiles, her posture relaxing just slightly as if she was nervous about what my answer might be. I run my fingers into her curls, stroking her hair and she cups my face.

"Good nothing would make me happier either so how do you feel about this weekend?" Clare asks me.

"Seriously?" I inquire.

"I know it's really soon and I'm not going to be able to have the wedding I always pictured but I'm going to be getting married to you and it won't matter. My mom is insane she talked to a lawyer this morning and they saw a judge, she's having your parents guardianship revoked and she's suing them. I know getting married is extreme and I didn't want a shotgun wedding but I am in love with you, deeply in lo…"

This time I kiss her so she'll take a breath and stop talking, I love her to death but she gets very neurotic sometimes and she can talk too much. Thankfully I know how to silence her and calm her down.

"This weekend is perfect we'll make it happen. Come on we should go tell my parents they have a wedding to pay for." I tell her lifting her off my lap.

She takes my hand and we walk out of our room, finding my parents working and eating at the table.

"Mom, Dad we have something to tell you." I announce and both my parents look at us. "We're getting married." I inform them.

"Welcome to the family Clare, I'll finally have a daughter." Mom smiles standing up and hugging Clare and then me.

"Congratulations son you picked a great one." Dad says shaking my hand and hugging me. "You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Dad jokes with Clare as he hugs her.

"I'm sure, I'm in love with Owen and I want to marry him there's just one little thing. We need to get married this weekend, like Saturday and I know it's asking a lot and you've done so much for me already and I shouldn't be…"

Time to silence her with a kiss again; I have a feeling I'm going to be doing it a lot in the next few days.

"Breathe Sweetness," I tell her when I take my lips away.

"Right sorry it's just been a long day." She sighs.

"Clare went to see her mom and try to reason with her but it didn't go so well." I explain.

"That's an understatement my mom is still insane she's just not drinking or doing drugs anymore. She went to see a lawyer this morning and they saw a judge, she's having your guardianship revoked and she's suing you for god knows what. She expects to have me back home by Monday morning, which is why we need to get married so soon." Clare tells me.

"Oh Clare I'm so sorry your mom is doing this, don't worry we'll talk to the family lawyer in the morning and even if she manages to revoke our guardianship you two will be married by Sunday." Dad replies.

"Guess we have a lot of planning to do, we'll start tomorrow afternoon, I can move some things around and I can have my assistant call around to florists and caters tomorrow. Why don't you two go tell your brother and then go finish your homework, make a guest list a short list of locations you'd like to get married." Mom suggests.

"Thanks both of you for everything I don't know how I can ever repay you," Clare smiles hugging my parents again.

"You make our son happy and that's all the repayment we need." Mom replies.

Clare smiles, I put my arm around her and we go upstairs to Tris' room and knock on the door.

"Yeah," Tris calls through the door he's listening to some show tunes album and I cringe slightly as we open the door and step in. "Hey what's up?" Tris asks.

"We're getting married bro," I tell him.

Tris hops off his bed and runs over hugging us both tightly. "Awesome, I'm getting a sister! I told you we were keeping you." He says as he releases us and Clare smiles.

"We're getting married this weekend so make sure you have no plans, you have to be one of my groomsmen." I inform him.

"Sweet, I'm totally going to help you plan the wedding." Tris smiles and Clare kisses his cheek.

We turn to leave but Clare turns back. "Tris it's kind of a secret though so don't say anything to anyone and that includes Tori." Clare requests.

"Sure," Tris shrugs but he's squeezing his eyebrows together a little probably wondering why the secrecy.

Actually I'm wondering that myself so after closing Tris' door and walking a few steps I stop Clare and turn her to me.

"You want to marry me but you don't want to tell anyone?" I ask her.

She puts her arms around my neck and presses her body to mine. "Of course I want to tell people Owen, I want to tell everyone but I don't think it's the best idea right now. If word got back to my mom she would try and stop us, she might even succeed. And before this summer we weren't even friends, we had barely said two words to each other. Our friends just got used to the idea that we're even dating if we tell them we're getting married just a few months after even becoming friends and then falling in love they might have us committed. Not to mention All, Eli and Jake hate us because we're dating and after what Eli did today who knows how far he'll go to stop us from getting married." She tells me and takes a breath so I interject.

"Why what did that fucker do today?" I inquire with clenched fists and a tight jaw.

"I'll tell you later focus on the wedding now please we have maybe three days to plan a wedding. I want to tell everyone and we will but I just think we should wait a while. If everyone knows beforehand they're going to try and stop us or tell us we're crazy or talk us out of it and if I have to spend the next three days defending that we want to get married then it's just going to stress me out and drive me crazy and I'm al…"

Time to quiet her with a kiss again, cupping her chin and ensnaring her lips, she exhales, her body relaxing, her lips and tongue welcoming mine.

"Okay we'll wait to tell everyone; as long as you want the only thing I care about is that in a few days you will be Mrs. Clare Milligan. I don't care where or how or who's there as long as long as you become my wife." I assure her.

"I love you you know," she smiles at me.

"I know and I'm in love with you," I reply putting my arm around her as we start walking back down the stairs.

"I promise to try and not go completely crazy in the next three days." She says taking my hand.

"Eh I still love you even if you do," I tell her and she laughs just a little. We go down to our room and I close the door. "I'm almost done with my homework how much do you have?" I ask her.

"I can do my homework later there's something else we need to do. We can't tell most of our friends but none of my family is going to be there and I really want Peter, Spinner, Emma and Jay to be there. Paige too if she's still in town but we need to call of them and make sure the three that live out of town can come in for the weekend. We should try and skype with Spin, Em and Peter but we can call Jay on the phone." She tells me.

"Okay anything you want, whatever will make you less stressed in the next few days." I tell her and she smiles at me.

She takes her phone out and puts it on speaker, it takes a couple rings but he picks up.

"Clare are you okay?" Is how Jay answers.

"I'm fine but was wondering if you had any major plans this weekend that you couldn't break?" Clare asks.

"No didn't really have any plans, why do I need to come hang another kid off a building?" Jay asks.

"Jason!" A female voice suddenly snaps at him surprised.

"Oh good Paige you're there are you going to be in town this weekend?" Clare asks her.

"Yeah I'll be here I leave Monday morning and my only weekend plans were with Jay why what's going on?" Paige inquires.

"Let's just say it's important we'll call you back when we have an actual time and all that." I tell them.

"Time for what? Owen what the hell is going on?" Jay asks me in a very protective, angry tone.

"We'll call you tomorrow we need to skype Peter, Emma and Spinner." Clare replies.

"Wow them too; you're not pregnant are you?" Paige asks.

"No I'm not pregnant we have to go we'll call you tomorrow." Clare tells them and hangs up.

"Why do I have the feeling Jay's going to come to school tomorrow looking for me?" I ask her when she hangs up.

"Because that's exactly what you would do if you were in his shoes," she replies.

"Yeah good point," I nod.

I sit at the laptop, she sits on my lap and signs into her account before clicking on two of her contacts. It takes a minute and then both contacts answer at almost the same second.

"Baby Edwards!" A girl with long blonde hair smiles and I assume she's Emma.

"No Em it's Hot Legs now," Peter corrects her.

"Hey Peter," Emma smiles.

"Emma this is my boyfriend Owen," Clare introduces us and we say hi, "is Spinner there we'd like to talk to you both?" Clare asks after Emma and I exchange a greeting.

"Yeah just a second, HEY BABY," Emma calls into the house or apartment.

A few seconds later Spinner comes in the room not wearing a shirt and instinctively my arms tighten around Clare, even though he's like her brother.

"Hey Clare Owen, what's up?" Spinner asks leaning on the back of Emma's chair.

"I'm here too," Peter says.

"Oh hey Pete so what's going on? She's not pregnant is she?" Spinner questions in the same tone Jay had a few minutes ago.

"No I'm not pregnant but we were hoping the three of you could come home for the weekend? Please it's really important." Clare pleads.

"I can get hotel rooms for you guys if you need them." I offer.

"Yeah that would be good it's pretty cramped at my parents place and Joey moved and I don't want to crash at Jay's again." Emma says shooting Spinner a look so I'm assuming they've done that before.

"Jay has company anyway Paige is in town and she's coming too," Clare tells them.

"Yeah a hotel room would be good, so coming to what exactly?" Peter asks.

"Dinner at my house Friday night can you guys be here Friday night?" I ask them.

"Yeah I can make it Friday night," Peter says.

Emma and Spinner look at each other and a have a soft mumbling conversation before answering.

"Yeah we can do Friday night too," Emma nods.

"Great I'll book you guys into the same hotel and we'll have dinner at my house around seven or eight. I'll have to see what works for my parents." I inform them.

"Okay sounds good and like a lot of trouble for just a dinner." Spinner comments.

"It's not just the dinner and you guys need to stay all weekend. We'll be in touch tomorrow when we have more details just clear your calendar for the weekend." Clare insists.

"We'll be there," Emma says for her and Spinner.

"I'll be there too," Peter assures her.

"Great we'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Clare says waving to them and hanging up then turns to look at me. "You want them all to come to dinner Friday night?" She asks.

"Like you said they're practically family, kinda all you have left and they don't know me very well. I want to make a good impression and do this right." I tell her.

She smiles joining our lips and linking her arms around my neck. "I am so in love with you."

"And I," I say picking her up as I stand which makes her gasp, "am so very, incredibly in love with you." I tell her laying her on the bed; I lie next to her and wrap her in my arms. "So you want to do homework or make a guest list?" I ask her.

"Make a guest list, I won't be able to concentrate on homework," she replies.

I get up and grab a notepad and pen before lying next to her again. "Well obviously my parents, Tris, Adam and Drew who will all be groomsmen but Drew will best man." I say writing down the names.

"Bianca as my maid of honor if she wants to and Emma as a bridesmaid, no wait that doesn't work you have three groomsmen and I only have two bridesmaids. But I'm afraid to tell anyone else and I don't have that many female friends and I don't know P…"

I silence her with a kiss yet again, not that I'm complaining; I honestly don't mind having another excuse to kiss her.

"Sweetness it's fine Tris doesn't need to walk down the aisle with anyone." I tell her.

"Right sorry it's just a lot," she apologizes.

"I know but you're not doing this alone. Okay so Jay, Spinner and Peter obviously." I say writing their names down.

"Yeah and Audra and Omar, they've always been nice to me and they helped us out. And I guess that's it, I mean I'd love for all of our friends to be there, the Bashful Babes, Scott and those guys and Marissa and Chris and them but I'm afraid if too many people know word will spread and my mom, Eli and god knows who else will try and stop us." Clare says sounding kind of sad that we can't have all of our friends there.

I wrap an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "So when you decide it's time to tell everyone we'll have a big party, like a reception."

"I like that idea, thanks Owen." She says and I smile at her.

After an hour of discussing possible locations I take the lists up to my parents and Clare gets ready for bed. When I get back to the room she's doing homework so I get ready for bed and turn on the TV. I fall asleep about halfway through an old horror movie, the kind that are so bad it's actually funny. I wake up when Clare finally comes to bed done at last with her homework I guess. I look at the clock to see it's nearly two in the morning and encircle her in my arms.

"You're going to be tired tomorrow Sweetness," I yawn.

"We'll just have to stop at the Dot for lots of coffee," she replies with a yawn of her own.

"So what did Eli do today, er yesterday?" I question as she nuzzles into me.

"He locked me in the prop room with him and told me I couldn't leave until I realized I belonged with him. I kicked him and pounded on the door but when he recovered he pinned me to the door then Dave let us out because he heard me screaming." She tells me in a very sleepy voice ending with a yawn.

My arms tighten around her and I start growling, that fucking bastard locked my girl in a room with him and pinned her to a door!

"I'm gonna kill him, right now you won't have to worry about him trying to stop the wedding because I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" I snarl and start getting out of the bed.

"Owen go to sleep you can kill Eli in the morning," she tells me pulling me back down.

"Fine but tomorrow morning he's a dead man!" I tell her.

She falls asleep in my arms after a few minutes and it isn't long before I'm back to sleep. My alarm wakes us up in the morning, after getting ready we eat breakfast with my family and it's mostly talk about the wedding. Thankfully invites aren't a problem since we kind of already invited Jay, Paige, Emma, Spinner and Peter we just didn't tell them why they had to clear their weekend. We'll tell the rest of the Fab Five at school and Caveman and Bashful can tell their parents. I drive the three of us to school and Clare reminds Tris not to say anything about the wedding. I saw Drew's car and Bianca's so I know they're all here and we find them sitting in the memorial garden which is perfect so we go in and close the door.

"Hey you okay Adam told us what Eli and your mom did," B asks getting up to hug Clare.

"That reminds me Drew you wanna help me kill Eli after this?" I ask him.

"Sure happy to," Drew nods.

"I'm good a little stressed but good," Clare tells them and looks at B, "what are you doing after school?" She asks.

"Uh homework," Bianca shrugs.

"You want to come over to our house and help me pick out a wedding dress?" Clare questions.

"You and Owen are…" Bianca starts and Clare nods, "congrats you guys that's awesome so happy for you and I totally get it after what your mother pulled. Anyway you two are so in love we knew you were going to get married." Bianca smiles hugging me.

"You'll also need to pick yourself out a maid of honor dress assuming you want the job." Clare tells her.

"Aww Hot Legs of course I want the job, so when is it?" Bianca asks.

"This weekend but it's also a secret so don't say anything to anyone outside of this room." I instruct.

"We won't say anything bro but this is great," Drew grins as he and Adam high five me.

"Drew I was hoping you'd be best man and Adam a groomsman," I say.

"Dude of course," they answer in unison.

"Also invite your parents this evening," Clare tells them.

"Yeah we don't have a day or time or place just yet but Mom promises me she'll have it all sorted by Friday. Well we're going to kill Eli before the bell; I'll see you for morning break Sweetness." I say before giving her a passionate kiss and leaving with Drew.

"Don't get in trouble," Clare calls to us just as the door closes and we smile at her through the window.

"I know you're sure about this and everything but isn't this weekend a little soon?" Drew asks.

"We have to her insane mother is trying to get her back by Monday morning." I tell him.

"Okay so why the worried face then? I doubt you're worried about pounding the snot out of Eli." Drew remarks.

"It's just for all I care we could get married in my living room in jeans and t-shirts and have pizza for dinner because the only thing that matters to me is marrying her. But Clare's a girl and she's had this vision of her perfect wedding since she was a little girl. None of her family is going to be there because they've all gone insane or abandoned her. Most of our friends won't even be there because she's worried about telling people. I mean she has a point we barely even knew each other before this summer and in the course of a few months we became friends, fell in love and started dating and now we're getting married. I get that she doesn't want to announce it but it means most of our friends won't even know. I just wish I could give Clare her perfect wedding instead of this rush job." I sigh keeping my voice low so no one overhears.

"So rush job now and renew your vows in a year and give Hot Legs her perfect wedding then. Her family may not be there still but all of your friends will know by then, I would assume." Drew says also keeping his voice low.

"Dude you're brilliant," I smile playfully slapping him on the back.

I love Drew's idea but of course I'm still going to try and make this wedding as perfect for Clare as I can.

"You mind telling that to my mom?" Drew teases.

I start to laugh and then see Eli, he's at his locker so we stalk up to him, he turns when he sees our shadows and smirks at me. I grab him by the collar and slam him into the bank of lockers as hard as I can.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM CLARE! YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE YOU DID YESTERDAY AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE! CLARE IS MY GIRL SHE LOVES ME!" I yell in his face and then drop him.

He's still smirking at me so Drew punches him hard on the side of the jaw, while I punch him hard in the gut.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Eli, Clare doesn't love you anymore, she loves Owen. You hurt her or my brother and we'll both come after you." Drew warns him.

"Get this through your thick skull, Clare is mine and I am so in love with her I will kill to keep her from harm. Just remember that the next time you get the idea to pull a crazy stunt!" I threaten as the bell rings and Drew and I walk away.

**Update soon with more wedding planning and more crazy Eli and Alli**


	37. Big Bro's Wedding Plans and the Ex Oh My

**Ch. 37 Big Bro's, Wedding Plans and the Ex Oh My!**

**(OWEN)**

"Dude if you look this nervous before just a dinner you're gonna be a wreck on Sunday." Adam says to me as I pace anxiously near the front door.

"Sunday is the easy part tonight is the hard part. On Sunday all I have to do is getting married to Clare and I've wanted to do that since before we were even dating, tonight I'm asking permission to do so from her three sort of adoptive older brothers. Clare and I weren't even friends a few months ago and now we're getting married. Granted the circumstances are fairly extreme but still. I barely know Peter and I've only met Spinner once and I kind of know Jay but the last time I saw Jay we were hunting down some guys that had plied Clare with alcohol hoping to sleep with her. What if he doesn't think I can take care of her or…"

"Dude!" Adam cuts me off. "Chill will you it's going to be fine you don't need their permission to marry Clare."

"No but they're kinda the only family Clare has left and I'd like to start out my life with Clare without them all hating me." I reply.

"I really doubt they're going to hate you and we're all here, besides you're making a good impression having the dinner at your house and sending a limo to pick them up." Adam says.

"You sent a limo?" Clare's soft voice echoes down from the stairway.

Adam and I turn to look at her and my breath catches in my throat at the sight of her. Bianca and Tris did her hair and makeup; it's subtle but extraordinary and only enhances her natural exquisite beauty. She's wearing a lavender dress that simply flows over her curves and comes to her mid-shins, it has those really thin straps as sleeves and two layers, the top layer is see through and the bottom layer solid and she looks amazing. Like a princess or some ethereal fairy and I just think how incredibly lucky I am to have her in my life at all. Drew comes over from the kitchen and Bianca comes down the stairs with Tris. All of us guys are dressed in suits and Bianca's wearing a red dress. Clare comes over to me, I take her in my arms and kiss her softly until the doorbell rings and I jump breaking us apart. After straightening my suit jacket I open the door and smile nervously at Jay, Paige, Emma, Spinner and Peter. Everyone comes in and hugs Clare then we walk them into the great room before introductions begin.

"Peter, Emma this is Owen." Clare introduces us, Emma hugs me and I shake Peter's hand. "The rest of you know Owen, Adam, Bianca and Drew this is Owen's brother Tristan, his parents Wendy and Eric and Adam and Drew's parents Omar and Audra." Clare finishes the introductions and everyone hugs or shakes hands.

Mom has appetizers out and the girls start eating and talking, I get some help from Drew and Adam to get Jay, Spinner and Peter into the family room. Bianca says she'll help Clare tell Emma and Paige why they're here while I talk to the guys and Drew and Adam say they'll wait nearby in case things turn bad which doesn't exactly instill me with confidence.

"Nice house you have here Owen, you put us up in a nice hotel, send a limo for us so what's going on?" Spinner inquires in a harsh tone when the three of them are seated on the sofa.

"What's up is I'm in love with Clare, deeply in love with her, I care about her more than anything and I would do anything for her. Clare means the world to me and I asked you all here tonight because you're all very important to Clare and you're like her family, really the only family she has now. I would like to ask for your permission to marry her." I tell them managing to hold my composure but inside I'm shaking.

"Don't you mean our permission to ask her?" Jay queries with a cocked eyebrow and a protective tone.

"No I mean your permission to marry her, like on Sunday because it's happening." I tell them.

For a minute they just all stare at me shocked speechless, eyes wide but their mouths in thin hard lines. The thought occurs to me that they might just stand and start hitting me or storm out to the great room and take Clare away with them.

"MARRIED?!" Peter exclaims.

"ON SUNDAY?!" Jay yells.

"SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN!" Spinner hollers.

"If you got her pregnant…" Peter starts and I cut him off.

"She's not pregnant, we've been very safe. I know we've only been dating a short time and before this summer we weren't even friends but I am so in love with Clare that it hurts and I have been since long before we were dating. I'm not perfect but I would die for her and I will always treat her like a princess, you can see that my family has money and I'll give her the life she deserves and anything she wants. I love her more than anything and will do anything in my power to keep her from pain. Clare is the most amazing person and I am grateful to even have her in my life and I promise you I will work very hard to make her happy every day." I profess to the three older boys.

"I know that you love her but if she's not pregnant then why the rush to get married, why not wait until say after Clare graduates from University?" Spinner asks.

"Dude you got married to Emma during a drunken night in Niagara Falls you can't exactly throw stones here." Peter points out and I smile a little.

"You guys know about her parents?" I ask.

"Yeah Jay's been keeping us up to date," Peter says and Spinner nods in agreement.

"Well after her dad totally gave up on her and moved to Australia her mom decided Clare should move back in with her. She didn't ask Clare she just decided, sort of demanded and Clare wasn't ready to move back in with her mom. Clare doesn't completely trust her mom yet and she's afraid of her mom slipping again. Clare tried to talk to her mom, tried to reason with her and make her see that Clare needs to be here with us, with me but her mom didn't listen she just flipped out. Helen went to see a lawyer and she's trying to get my parents custody revoked and she's trying to sue them. Helen expects Clare to be back in her home by Monday and we could take her to court and try to get Helen declared as an unfit parent but more likely than not the judge would rule in Helen's favor and if Clare is forced to live with her mom again…" my sentence trails off into horrible possibilities that I have in my mind, I take a deep breath before continuing. "The only way we can be a hundred percent certain that she won't is for us to get married. Clare's sixteen she won't need her parent's permission and she becomes emancipated. I know it's kind of a shotgun wedding, that it seems like we're rushing things but I promise you all that every day of my life will be about making her happy and I am so very very in love with Clare and that's what makes me so sure that marrying her will be the best thing to ever happen to me."

There's silence again for a minute as the three of them look at me, then exchange a look with each other and then back at me. Jay stands up putting his hand on my shoulder and looking in my eyes.

"Well I've seen you guys together and I know how in love the two of you are and I know you will do anything to protect her. You have my permission but take good care of her and if she ever shows up on my door step because you hurt her know that I will hunt you down." Jay tells me and shakes my hand.

"I know and thanks Jay," I smile.

"Peter's right I married Emma during a drunken night and we weren't exactly friends in school either, of course we'd graduated by then too. Anyway I don't know you very well but I've seen how much you love her. Just be good to her and make her happy and like Jay said if you ever hurt her the three of us will kill you." Spinner tells me standing up to shake my hand.

"Well I haven't seen you and Clare around each other much but I have seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her so if you make her happy and you take care of her then you have my blessing. And just remember when you have that first big fight and you're stubbornly trying to get your way that if her heart gets broken or you make her life hard and full of pain then the three of us will personally kill you." Peter says as he stands and shakes my hand.

"I swear to all of you I will never personally do anything to cause her pain or bring tears to her eyes and if anyone else does I will hurt them. We should probably get back out there I think dinners almost ready." I tell them quickly as I really don't want any more threats on my life.

The four of us walk out, Drew and Adam are still waiting for us and Drew and I fall behind the others by a few steps as he pats my back.

"Man that was the sweetest, most romantic proclamation of true love I've ever heard. Brought tears to my eyes, really man it was beautiful." Drew teases pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Dude shut up!" I shoot back shoving him playfully.

We enter the great room, Clare is being hugged by her brothers, Emma and Paige come over to me hugging me at the same time.

"Congratulations we're happy for you guys, shocked but happy and Clare told us how in love you are and she's happier than I've ever seen her." Emma tells me.

"I've seen how in love you are and Clare went on and on about how much you mean to her." Paige smiles.

"Thanks it means a lot to us to have you guys here." I reply.

Emma and Paige walk away from me and back to their men, Clare comes to my arms, I embrace her as her arms go around my neck. She smiles up at me, her eyes sparkling and our lips meet.

"I love you," she says softly.

"I love you too," I reply.

"Dinner's ready," Mom announces.

I keep an arm around Clare and we walk to the dining table Dad and I put the extensions in earlier and brought in the extra dining chairs. Everyone sits and begins serving themselves, dinner is entirely taken up by the wedding on Sunday and the bachelor and bachelorette parties for me and Clare that apparently Drew, Adam and Bianca have been planning for tomorrow night. After dinner we all go out to the yard to relax before dessert, the night is warm, Paige, Jay, Peter, Spinner and Emma sit around the pool with me and the rest of The Fab Five.

"So how'd you two get together anyway?" Paige asks.

"We've gone to DeGrassi together for a couple of years but we weren't friends. A week into summer I was at this party in a bad neighborhood and I was surprised to see Clare there. She was getting pestered by this drunk idiot wearing a bright pink wig so I pretended to be her boyfriend and made the guy vanish. I took her out for pizza and offered her a deal, her parents had gone insane and they didn't care at all what happened to her but they didn't want her to spend all summer in her room so I offered to take her to parties and events and keep her safe. If anyone bugged her I could pretend to be her boyfriend again and her part of the deal was to pretended to be my girlfriend at a family dinner and some other family obligations that summer. My family still doesn't know she and I weren't really dating when they met her." I inform them as my family is inside with Mr. and Mrs. Torres cleaning up.

"That's the oddest cutest story I've ever heard." Emma smiles.

Clare smiles at me and we share a kiss as Mom brings dessert out to the deck. We all stand and go up to the deck, by the time we're done with dessert it's pretty late and three of the people here have spent most of the day driving. We all say goodnight; Emma & Paige make plans to go dress shopping tomorrow while Jay, Spinner, Peter, Adam, Drew, Tris and I are going to rent tuxedos. Bianca, Mom and Clare already have their dresses although Clare hasn't let me see hers. After saying goodbye to the Torres family and Bianca Clare and I retreat to our room and get ready for bed.

"Well that went better than I could have hoped," Clare says as she gets in bed and cuddles up to me.

"Yeah your brothers didn't murder me although they threatened to if I ever hurt you, which of course I won't and we have their blessing," I comment wrapping her in my arms.

"Their blessing? Is that what you were doing when you took Jay, Spin and Peter to the family room?" She asks.

"We're doing this fast but we're going to do it right and I wanted to get their permission." I tell her.

She props her head up on her hand and smiles at me. "I love you."

"I love you," I smile just before our lips meet. She pulls away to yawn and lies her head back on my shoulder. "Get to sleep we have a long weekend ahead of us." I tell her kissing the top of her head.

She yawns again, her arm drapes across my chest and within a few minutes we're both asleep.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up before it's even light outside, I should still be sleeping but I have way too much on my mind to sleep. I'm excited and happy, anxious, nervous and scared to death all at the same time. The excited happy feelings are because tomorrow I'm going to be marrying Owen. The anxious part is worried, fretting actually that in so short a time to plan we've forgotten something. I'm nervous that something will go wrong and scared to death that my mom, Eli or even Alli might try and stop the wedding.

Carefully and quietly I slip out of Owen's arms and the room, tiptoeing out to the kitchen where I turn on some lights so I can see and make myself a cup of coffee. Then I go up to Wendy's office and get the basket that she's keeping all of the papers and everything else concerning the wedding in. I take it down to the dining table, fix my coffee and sit down to go over everything, again. Halfway through my cup of coffee and while going over the list of things we need for the hall we're getting married in hands caress down my arms and lips are pressed against my cheek.

"It's five in the morning what are you doing up?" Owen yawns as he sits down next to me.

"We're getting married tomorrow, what if we missed something or forgot something? What if my mom finds out? Or Eli? They ruin the wedding; they'll try and stop us. What if they succeed? What if my mom does something or…"

Owen puts his hand behind my head and compresses his lips to mine, silencing me and forcing me to take a breath. Since proposing to him a few days ago he's been doing this a lot lately, pretty much every time I start rambling or going neurotic. Not that I'm complaining, of all the ways to calm me down this is my favorite. When I'm fully relaxed he pulls his lips away and brushes a curl behind my ear as he smiles at me.

"Sweetness relax, you, my mom, Tris, Bianca and me have been going over every detail of this wedding for the last two days and I know it's not a lot of time but I promise you the wedding will be nothing but perfect. Anything you want you just ask and I will do everything I can to make it happen you know that so please stop fretting so much Sweetness you're going to make yourself sick before the wedding." He insists to me.

"I know I'm sorry but we've had just a few days to plan an entire wedding and most people have months. My family isn't going to be there and we're lying and hiding it from most of our friends and I know I want to marry you but I just feel like there's so much to do and plan and thi…"

He cuts me off with his lips again and I take deep breath relaxing into the kiss.

"Breathe Sweetness," he reminds me.

"Sorry I know I'm being a little crazy," I say and he raises his eyebrows at me, "okay a lot crazy are you sure you want to marry me? I mean this could just be a taste of what's to come I may go completely and totally insane one day."

"I'm very sure, never been more sure of anything in my entire life and I will still be madly deeply in love with you even if you do go totally insane one day. I'll be sure to get you into the best nut house and bring the kids to visit you every week." Owen jokes.

I smile and link my arms around his neck. "Kids huh?"

"Oh yes tons, I want lots of little Owen's running around and they're all going to be just as protective of their mom as I am. And of course lots of little Clare's that are just as gorgeous and sweet as their mom with her beautifully angelic blue eyes, cherub face and heart shaped lips and of course no boys will be allowed near them because their brothers and me will kill any male set of eyes that even look at them." Owen tells me.

I bite my lip and move a little closer to him. "And just when are we going to have all these kids because I'm fairly certain that if I get pregnant before I graduate from University Peter, Jay and Spinner will murder you." I point out.

"After University of course when we're both successful in our own careers and not mooching off my parents," he tells me and I sigh thinking about how much this wedding is costing Wendy and Eric.

"Maybe it's too much I mean the caterer and the flowers, the hall we don't need all of it. There's only going to be fifteen people at the wedding including us we…"

Yet again he silences me with a kiss, I melt into him, taking a deep breath and the anxiety washes away again.

"Does this wedding make you happy? I know it's quick and not the wedding you've been dreaming about since you were a little girl but does it make you happy?" He asks me.

"Yes," I nod.

"Then don't worry about it okay my parents are happy to pay for the wedding because it makes you happy and I'm happy if you're happy." Owen assures me before taking my lips.

"That's right sweetie we are happy to pay for the wedding so don't worry about it. Given the early hour you two are up I'd say you're worried enough as it is." Wendy says coming down the stairs and ending our kiss.

Eric comes down a few minutes later and we make pancakes for breakfast which brings Tris down the stairs. Wendy, Tris and I spend breakfast going over every detail again and then again just to satisfy my neurotic brain. Owen leaves the table to go shower as soon as he eats and as soon as I'm reasonably certain everything is in place for the wedding I go shower myself especially since we're meeting the girls at the mall in a few hours and we still have to go to the bakery, jewelry store and florist.

"I was thinking roses and lilies or maybe dahlias with…" I'm saying to Owen while getting dressed when he cuts me off with a kiss again.

"I don't care what flowers we have, get anything you want the only thing I care about is that you're happy and I'm marrying you." He tells me.

"I know but this is your wedding too and I don't want you to feel like I'm making all the decisions. I mean I know this isn't going to be my perfect vision of a wedding but you've done a lot to make it as perfect as possible for me and I…"

My ranting goes silent again when he catches my lips once more, he pulls away and smiles at me.

"Clare we could be getting married at the Dot, in our pajamas with you holding a bouquet of red vines for all I care. All the little details are things that make you happy once again the only thing I care about, the only thing that makes me happy is that I am going to be marrying you. The best part about this wedding for me is that by tomorrow night you will be Mrs. Owen Milligan, my wife. I'm happy that my family, our closest friends and your adoptive brothers or whatever you want to call them will be there but the thing that makes me the most happy is that tomorrow evening somewhere around 7:30 I will say I do and you will say I do and from that minute on you will be my wife so please stop stressing Sweetness. My dad, Tris and I going by the hall to make sure everything is arranged, then we're going to talk to the officiator and the caterer. You and mom are taking care of the rest, the guys are renting their tux's today all the girls without dresses are getting them today everything is going to be ready for tomorrow night so do me a favor and just breathe." He instructs.

"Okay I know, I'm breathing and you're right everything's…wait what about the marriage license?" I question.

"The officiator handles that, it's under control so just relax. Now go with my mom to pick out flowers and whatever else and I will see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight." Owen says capturing my lips for one more quick but loving kiss and he leaves.

I finish getting ready and meet Wendy in the great room, she has a clipboard and binder and we go out to her car. To my surprise our first stop is the bank but I follow Wendy inside.

"Mrs. Milligan how nice to see you," A tall man in a suit greets us; his shiny name tag says he's called Chance.

"Hello Chance I want you to meet Clare, she is marrying Owen on Sunday and Eric and I want to add her to the family account and order a credit and debit card in her name." Wendy announces with her hand on my back in a motherly gesture.

"It's very nice to meet you Clare you must be quite a girl to have tamed Owen. Please come into my office and we'll get this all set up." Chance says shaking my hand.

"Wendy are you sure about this?" I whisper to her as we follow Chance.

"Of course we are dear you're a part of this family," Wendy replies taking my hand and I smile at her.

After I'm added to the family account and they order me my own cards we leave the bank and drive to the Bakery, I decide on a cake with alternating layers of vanilla and dark chocolate cake, with whipped cream and strawberries in between the layers and cream cheese frosting because I detest butter cream. Simple round stacked cake since it has to be ready by tomorrow night but they promise me to make it beautiful. After the bakery it's on to the florist and after much debate and talk with Wendy I decide on roses, primroses and violets which are the flowers for mine and Owen's birth months. The archway under which the wedding party will stand will be decorated with ivy and the flowers, my bouquet will be red and white roses with violets and the men's boutonnieres will be white roses with ivy and babies breath.

Finally we stop at the jewelry store so I can pick out Owen's wedding band. We talked a lot about wedding rings, we couldn't wear them at school and we considered not even getting wedding rings until after everyone knows that we got married. But we decided we wanted them anyway and each of us agreed to trust the other in picking out our rings and making sure we had each other's ring size. We both agreed that we didn't want yellow gold or large stones but anything else was fine. After looking over the selection I decide on a simple platinum band.

We leave the jewelry store and finally meet the other girls at the mall for lunch at the Italian restaurant; thankfully Paige and Emma shop quite well together and already have their dresses. Bianca's maid of honor dress is sapphire blue and Emma found the same style of dress a shade lighter. Paige opted for a light pink dress and tomorrow all of us girls would be getting our hair and makeup done before the wedding. After lunch Paige and Emma take me to lingerie store to get something for the wedding night while Bianca and Wendy leave to make sure everything is set for the bachelorette party.

"How about this," Emma smiles pulling a red teddy from the rack.

"Even that couldn't make you sexy enough to attract Owen's attention." Comes the nasty nasally voice of my former female best friend Alli.

We briefed everybody last night on how this wedding was a secret so I know Paige and Emma won't say anything. We also briefed everyone on Eli and Alli's behavior and hateful attitude toward us now that Owen and I are dating. Emma and Paige both stand a little taller and stiffer when Alli insults me.

"Funny Alli because I not only have a boyfriend but share his bed every night and last time I checked you were still pathetic and lonely." I snap back at her.

Emma and Paige laugh while Alli glares at me with extreme hate.

"I bet you have to do it doggy style so he can't see your face. I'm sure that he doesn't think about you at all during sex, I bet you anything he thinks about me." Alli barks back, each of her words oozing with venom.

"You? Are you joking?" Paige scoffs. "Clare has more sex appeal in her little finger than you do in your entire body."

"Yeah dressing like a hooker is not attractive, especially when you dress like a ten dollar one." Emma retorts.

"Yeah well Owen will drop you when he sees what he could be having!" Alli growls sounding just slightly insane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquire.

"You'll see or rather he will," Alli replies.

"You are super pathetic, we've seen some pathetic behavior in our time, hell Emma and I did our share but you take the cake. I mean pining over a guy that's not only taken but very obviously in love with Clare." Emma states.

"He is not, he's trying to make me jealous need I remind you he wanted me so bad he tried to pay me for a blow job?" Alli says in a haughty tone with a self satisfied grin.

"Once Alli, last year on Vegas night while you were fighting with Drew because he made a mistake and as I recall Owen gave up because you were too much trouble. Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe he's even looked at you since then and Owen is not the same guy he was last year. You know nothing about Owen, his family; you don't even know where he lives. You only want him because I have him but he will never want you." I retaliate with matching venom in my words and my own smug smile.

"She just admitted to being a whore, one that the guy gave up on." Emma laughs at Alli.

"Listen you little snub nosed twat, Clare unlike you is a lady of class and grace and she got a great guy like Owen to fall in love with her because of it. I think Clare is right and you're only set on having Owen to steal him from Clare because in your pathetically twisted little head no guy could possibly fall for Clare over you. Honestly I don't see how any guys could fall for you at all. Although you're somewhat cosmetically pretty you're rotten on the inside, truly rotten and a terrible person and it makes you grotesquely unattractive and come off as petty and desperate. You need to get over yourself because honestly hun you are not that special." Paige states then puts her arm around me and we start walking out of the store with Emma. "Come on I know a much nicer lingerie shop and then we'll meet the others to change before dinner." Paige tells me.

**(OWEN)**

I was sitting on the outside patio of the restaurant at a long table, we'd reserved the patio to dine in private, we were going to eat hear and then walk down the street to the hall where the wedding was taking place tomorrow night for the rehearsal. All of us men, and I'm including my brother in that, were already here and waiting on the girls. Finally Mom, Bianca, Paige and Emma joined us at the table but my fiancé was missing.

"Where's Clare?" I question.

"Jenna called and Clare wanted to finish the conversation in the car she'll join us in a minute." Mom tells me.

The waiter comes over, we all order drinks, Adam and I argue a bit over what to order for Clare and finally we make a decision. The waiter we leaves the rest of us start talking about what we did today and what will happen tomorrow. Of course Drew and Spinner and Paige and Bianca were discussing the mutual parties tonight. I on the other hand am on the lookout for Clare because I'm certain she should have been off the phone with Jenna by now. I scan through the windows of the restaurant windows searching for her inside and then I see her, not inside but out front and not alone. A figure with dark clothes and dark hair is with her and I know immediately its Eli. I tense up, clench my fists and stand up from the table abruptly causing everyone else at the table to look at me.

"He is not fucking talking to her!" I state and start storming through the restaurant to the front. Drew, Adam, Spinner, Jay and Peter follow me out. "Eli get away from her I told you not to go near her again!" I bark at him.

Clare grabs my hand preventing me from pounding Eli's face into the ground. "Owen not now let's just go eat okay this weekend is very busy and not about him it's about us. Please don't fight with my ex and make any part of this about him." Clare pleads with me.

"So this is Eli the ex, he looks like a punk." Spinner remarks.

"Who the hell are you two and how the fuck do you know Clare? And why is Dot guy back and eating with you?" Eli questions.

"Uh Eli these are Clare's adoptive brothers so I'd watch your mouth." Adam warns him.

"So why are you all here, what's going on?" Eli inquires.

"Dinner Eli we're all having dinner now go away so we can enjoy it." Clare insists and pulls me by the hand back into the restaurant.

The other guys slowly follow and we all sit down again, Clare puts my arm around her and is holding my hand tightly so I know something's up.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to her.

"We encountered Alli today too although between Paige, Emma and I we bit her head off pretty well. Did you guys get all your errands done?" She asks me.

"Yep everything's done, relax and enjoy the dinner and no one is going to ruin our wedding." I insist kissing her gently.

She smiles and is much calmer for the rest of dinner. After dinner we walk down the street to the hall with my arm around her and holding hands.

"Did you know your parents added me to the family bank account and they're ordering me credit and debit cards?" She remarks in a low voice as we're walking.

"My parents love you; they are thrilled to have you in the family and want to make sure that you and we are provided for." I reply.

"But they've already done so much for me," she responds.

"Clare you're part of this family everything my parents do for you is because they love, because I love you and you make me happy." I remind her.

She smiles and bites her lip as we enter the hall, the hall is pretty big and we won't need all the space however the hall is on the harbor overlooking the water and we will be getting married at sunset all of which Clare told me was part of her perfect vision for a wedding. The officiator is here and it's the first time Clare is meeting him. The guests for the wedding sit down including my parents while me, Drew, Adam and Tris take our places under the archway.

"Are you going down the aisle alone or is someone giving you away?" The officiator asks Clare.

"We will," Spinner, Jay and Peter say at once.

"Okay then bridesmaid first, maid of honor next, then you three arrange yourselves to escort the bride down the aisle." He says.

Emma walks down the aisle standing across from Adam, Bianca follows a few paces behind and stands across from Drew and finally Clare's brothers pick her up and carry her down the aisle, they hand her to me and I gently put her down. The officiator waits for Clare to stop giggling before he begins. He goes through the whole we've gathered here speech and then says it's time for the vows; believe it or not even with all the stress of us having two days to plan a wedding we've actually written our own vows. But since we don't want to reveal the vows until tomorrow we don't say them during the rehearsal and just say blah blah blah. Now it's time to exchange rings and as we both got our rings today I have yet to see my ring and Clare has yet to see hers. My ring is a very nice platinum band and I smile at her because it's exactly what I would have picked out.

"Oh Owen it's beautiful," she exhales when she sees her platinum band with three .25 carat pink diamonds in it.

The clerk told me pink diamonds symbolize everlasting love so I thought it was appropriate. The officiator says this is when we kiss so I overtake her lips with mine, when we don't break apart after a few minutes Drew hits me on the back. The officiator goes over the last bits of the ceremony and then it's done.

"In 24 hours we're gonna be doing that for real." I tell her.

"I can't wait," she smiles and we kiss again.

"Okay you'll have lots of time for that tomorrow night; right now we have parties to get to." Drew says pulling me away by my jacket.

"Have fun," Clare tells me as she's being pulled away by Bianca, "but not too much." She warns me.

"Don't worry we got our own strippers Clare," Bianca tells her.

"You what? Hang on what do you mean you got strippers? Bianca!?" I call as Drew, Adam and Jay drag me into the car and are laughing.

"Dude you're going to marry the girl tomorrow and she'll be yours forever let her look at strippers tonight." Adam advises me.

I nod and smile just thinking that in less than 24 hours Clare Diana Edwards would become Mrs. Clare Diana Milligan.

**Update soon with a Clowen wedding and wedding night!**

**Shout out to everyone that wanted Emma and Paige to insult Alli the way she's been insulting Clare**


	38. Take My Hand

**You are all cordially invited to the Clowen wedding!**

**Ch. 38 Take My Hand**

**(CLARE)**

"You know it's a good thing we got the dress that zipped up the side and not the one with all the buttons in the back because I'm fairly certain Owen would have ripped that one in half tonight." Bianca remarks as she helps me zip up my wedding dress.

"Yeah I can't believe his parents booked you a hotel room for your wedding night and they're okay with you guys getting married and everything. If I'd tried to get married at sixteen my parents would have flipped!" Paige tells us as she affixes the tiara in my hair.

"My parents did flip hence the need for the shot gun wedding it's the only sure way to keep me from having to go back to my mother's house." I remind them.

"You don't have to do this we could always hide you at our place," Emma offers clasping the diamond necklace that Wendy was loaning me around my neck.

"No I'm in love with Owen and I want to marry him I'm happy to be getting married to Owen today. It would have been nice to not have been somewhat forced and to have all my family and friends here celebrating with us. But I'm happy and I know Owen's happy and I have no regrets. I am glad Wendy remembered to invite Janice though she's practically family to Owen." I say as the girls help me on with my shoes.

"Who's Janice?" Emma inquires as she clasps on my bracelet which like the rest of my jewelry is on loan from Wendy.

"Their housekeeper," Bianca explains as I look at myself in the mirror.

My wedding gown is princess style with a full satin skirt going all the way to my ankles, the bodice has strands of silver in it so it sparkles in the right light and a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder tulle sleeves. It's a good thing the bodice had a built in bra; the dress was simple but elegant. Completing the look I had a tiara, a small one with glass stones not real ones none the less I felt like a princess. Wendy had leant me very beautiful and very expensive diamond jewelry including a necklace, earrings and a tennis bracelet. My shoes were simple white heels and all the girls had spent the better part of the day at the spa getting massages and then our hair and makeup done. My hair was up except for a few strands that came down to frame my face.

"You look amazing Owen is going to die!" Bianca says from behind me just as there's a knock at the door.

"You girls ready?" Wendy asks from the doorway.

I turn around to look at the woman who is about to be my mother in-law, the woman who in the last few months has already been more of a mother to me than my own. "I'm ready," I smile softly.

"You look gorgeous Clare I'll tell them to start the music," Wendy says.

"I better go sit down," Paige says hugging me before leaving through the door with Wendy.

They leave the door open; Emma and Bianca go out to the hall. The guys smile when they see us Drew holds his arm out to Bianca and they start down the aisle. The photographer Eric and Wendy hired starts snapping pictures; he'll be doing it all through the ceremony. Then Adam escorts Emma and Tris walks behind them. I can just see Owen standing under the archway; he looks very handsome and very sexy in his tux, he looks nervous but excited very excited. Jay, Spinner and Peter pick me up and carry me down the aisle just like last night; Owen's smile gets bigger and bigger the closer I get to him. They hand me over to Owen, he holds me in his arms a minute my arms around his neck, our eyes lock and we smile at each other with blissful anticipation. He sets me down and takes my hand as we turn to the officiator and he starts talking.

"We have been brought here on this joyous occasion to join Owen Milligan and Clare Edwards in the unity of marriage. If anyone has just cause why these two should not be wed speak now." The officiator says.

While I never take my eyes from Owen a part of me fears Eli and Alli are about to come through the doors and stop the wedding. Or worse my mother with a court order telling me to move back in, of course I'm fairly certain that if any of them come through the doors Owen, the groomsmen, Jay, Peter and Spinner would kill them before they could say a word. After what feels like an eternity of silence the officiator starts talking again.

"Owen and Clare have written their own vows, may I have the rings please?" He requests and I take my eyes from Owen just long enough to see the beginning of the sunset over the water.

Drew and Bianca produce the rings I take Owen's holding it tightly in my palm and he takes mine slipping it onto my finger as he starts his vows.

"Clare at the beginning of the summer we barely even knew each other and then we became friends and fell in love. You are the most beautiful, amazing, sexy and smart girl in all the world and I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You make me happy; you make me strive to make the world better to just to see you smile. You make me a better person just being with you and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and keeping you safe. I love you with all my heart Clare and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Owen finishes his vows and I have tears in my eyes.

I take a deep breath so I can talk again and then slip his ring onto his finger. "Owen I have never been in love before, I know that now because I only knew what being in love really was after falling in love with you. You have been my confidant, my protector, my shoulder to cry on and my rock. In a short amount of time I have put you through so much and never once did you try to run or turn away. I would not have made it through this summer without you. Whenever I'm sad you cheer me up, whenever I'm hurting you make it better and I'm happiest when I'm around you. I cannot imagine my life without you in it and I don't know what the future will throw at us but I know that we'll get through it together. You are the love my life Owen and I will do everything to make you happy for the rest of our lives together."

Owen has tears in his own eyes, he's squeezing my hand and we're breathing deep to keep from crying. At some point the officiator starts talking again but I'm a little lost in Owen's eyes to notice at first.

"Clare Diana Edwards do you take Owen Milligan as your husband to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I smile.

"Owen Milligan do you t…" the officiator begins but Owen cuts him off.

"I do," Owen says quickly.

"Okay then somebody's a little eager so let's get on with it. By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentleman may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Owen Milligan, you may kiss your bride." The officiator says.

Owen smiles pulling me to him, my arms go around his neck his arms encircle me and our lips meet. I've kissed Owen dozens of times possibly hundreds since June but this kiss is different. Maybe it's just that we're so happy or maybe it's that we're so in love or that this is our first kiss as husband and wife, whatever it is this one kiss is better than all the others. I can hear the others clapping and cheering, giving us congratulations, I hear the photographer snapping picutres but our lips won't part. Drew and Bianca finally have to pry us apart and we're both smiling from ear to ear. I go from kissing Owen to being swept up into a flurry of hugs as one by one we hug everyone in the room. Then we pose for a bunch of wedding pictures with the sun setting over the water as our back drop.

"Alright everyone to our house for the reception," Eric says when the photographer is done.

The last thing Owen and I do before going down to the car and home for the reception is to sign the marriage license. Finally I take my husband's hand and we walk down to the car, blissful smiles never leaving our faces.

**(OWEN)**

I open the car door and help Clare out putting my arm around her as we walk down to the backyard. I saw how the event planner was setting it up before we left for the hall but it's been a couple of hours. There's lanterns strung all over the yard, a dance floor bridged over the center of the pool with floating candles in the pool water and the outdoor speakers are playing music. Food is set up near the BBQ area and some tables and chairs have been set up so there's enough room to sit.

"It's gorgeous," Clare smiles when she sees the yard.

"You're gorgeous," I smile picking her up and catching her lips for a soft kiss.

I carry her down to the patio before setting her feet on the ground but don't let her out of my arms. Everyone soon joins us forcing me to look away from Clare briefly.

"I'm starving let's eat," Drew says coming over to us.

"Not yet bro you two need to have your first dance as a married couple," Adam tells us pushing us toward the dance floor.

'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley starts playing over the speakers which I find appropriate for us and we begin dancing.

"Does this make this our song?" Clare asks.

"I think it works," I smile and she giggles a little.

When the song ends we go down to the tables so we can eat, everyone else is already sitting and ready to eat. It's buffet style because we had like two days to plan and that was easiest. Clare and I get our plates and sit at our table, a small table in the middle of the others.

"I want to thank all of you for being here with us on this wonderful occasion and helping us to officially welcome Clare to the family. We are overjoyed to have her in our family, welcome to the family Clare." Mom says raising her glass for a toast when we're all sitting.

Clare smiles taking my hand and I kiss her forehead. Dad also welcomes Clare to the family with a similar speech.

"I just want to say it's about time because honestly we knew you two were in love way back in June." Drew remarks with a grin and Clare shoots him a look.

"I'm just glad that the girl to finally tame Owen is someone as awesome as Clare because I've known him forever and I never thought I'd see him do anything just to put a smile on a girls face." Bianca says; Clare smiles and kisses me gently.

After a few more congratulations speeches we finish eating and I take my wife out to the dance floor again. Drew and Bianca follow as do Paige and Jay, Spinner and Emma and my parents; which pretty much fills the dance floor. After I dance with Clare Drew steals her and I dance with Bianca.

"You know married at seventeen is usually a disaster but I think it's the best decision you've ever made. You and Clare are meant to be; maybe you should have had a crush on her last year and kept Fitz from trying to kill Eli." She jokes and I smile.

After dancing with Drew Clare dances with Adam, then Peter, then Jay and Spinner before I actually get my wife back. Hey I wasn't exactly standing around waiting to get her back in my arms. I danced with Emma, Paige, Bianca again, Janice and my mom. Finally I get Clare back and we have one more dance together before it's time for cake. Our cake is simple but nicely decorated with flowers and Clare is smiling but she hasn't stopped smiling since her brothers gave her to me at the start of the ceremony. We cut a piece of cake and people start snapping pictures of us with the disposable cameras mom bought. Then we each take a chunk of cake and feed it to each other. More pictures and more clapping ensue and then Mom cuts us each a real piece of cake, we sit down and have champagne with our cake. After cake we're pulled inside by Clare's brothers, Emma and Paige. Not just us the rest of the Fab Five are pulled inside as well.

"Okay so we know you said no gifts but these aren't really for the wedding these are just gifts for the five of you and the Bashful Babes. And since Spin and I as well as Peter have to get going shortly because we all have to be at work on Monday morning we wanted you to open them now," Emma tells us.

Jay hands me a box wrapped in silver paper, Paige hands an identical one to Clare, Peter hands one to Adam, Spinner hands one to Drew and Emma hands one to Bianca. The five of us exchange a look and then tear off the wrapping and open the boxes. Pulling out a very nice black leather jacket with a number five on the back above which is the word FAB and below which is the word FIVE.

"These are awesome!" Adam says pulling his jacket out.

On the front of the jacket in script just below the shoulder are our nicknames. The girls also have jackets but with a girl cut.

"These are for the Bashful Babes; we thought they should have their own jackets since the three of you are so cute." Paige says handing Adam two more boxes.

"Sweet thanks guys," Adam smiles.

"Yes thank you these are great I can't wait to wear mine at school tomorrow but when did you guys have time to do this? You've only been here for two days and you were pretty busy those two days." Clare remarks.

"Well I designed the jackets then Em and I found jackets already made that were similar to the ones I had designed and we all chipped in to get the nicknames and logos put on." Paige tells us.

"You guys have done a lot for Clare and each other and this is our way of showing you that we know that and now you can show everyone else." Emma explains.

"I love it, thanks you guys." Clare smiles hugging Paige and Emma.

"Yeah thanks guys this jacket rocks," I say shaking hands with Jay.

We hug and or shake hands with all of them and then Emma, Spinner and Peter get ready to leave since they all have a few hours of driving ahead of them.

"Jay will be keeping us up to date but we expect to hear from you too and not just when there's some crisis or wedding." Spinner tells Clare as he hugs her goodbye.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she keeps in touch," I assure him.

Clare hugs the three of them; I hug Emma and shake hands with Spinner and Peter they say goodbye to the others and then they're gone. The party continues for another hour but we have school in the morning and my parents and Jay have to work. Besides I would very much like to get my wife to the hotel for our wedding night so Clare gets ready to throw her bouquet, of course there's only a couple of girls to catch it and I don't think Bianca wants to catch it so Paige gets it. Then Clare sits on a bench and I take off her garter with my teeth tossing it and after a bit of a fight Jay catches it. Clare and I say goodbye to everyone, grab our new jackets and get in my car to drive to the hotel. I've already checked us in, it was my last stop before the ceremony and took our bags up to the room so when I park at the hotel I pick Clare up and take her up to the room.

"I'm gonna get out of this dress in the washroom you should be naked on the bed by the time I get out." Clare instructs.

"Mmm we've only been married for three hours and you're already giving orders," I tease her taking her in my arms and ensnaring her lips. "Yes ma'am naked on the bed," I reply when I stop kissing her.

Clare smiles, takes her suitcase and goes into the washroom closing and locking the door behind her. I take off my shoes and finally get out of that tux laying it over a chair since we have to return it to the rental place. I lie on the bed with my arms behind my head and wait for Clare. When she doesn't come out for several minutes I turn on the TV. I would complain to her but I'm sure that dress and all that jewelry were hard to take off. Finally the washroom door opens and I look away from the TV and stop breathing at the sight of her, absentmindedly turning off the TV as I try and speak but seem to have forgotten how currently.

"Hot damn you look so very sexy," I exclaim with a very pleased and I'm sure dopey looking expression on my face, I'm standing at full attention so to speak, she smiles coyly and bites her lip. "Where did that come from and why haven't I seen it before?" I inquire as my eyes rove over her enticing body in the alluring lingerie.

She has a lace choker with a satin bow at the bottom of which is a string of pearls. The pearls go down between her cleavage and attaches to a lacey white teddy that goes under her breasts so I have full access to her luscious breasts. She has on sheer white stockings that attach to a garter belt at the bottom of the teddy leaving her sweet pussy accessible to me and she's holding a long string of pearls, long enough that I could tie her up with it or do any number of dirty things with it. She wraps the string of pearls around both hands and pulls it tight, biting it briefly before answering.

"Paige and Emma took me to this nifty little store downtown and we got it there." She informs me in a coquettish voice as she saunters over to me.

"Remind me to thank them," I remark with a carnal grin as she puts the string of pearls around the back of my neck, straddles over me and captures my lips.

I put my hands on her lower back and turn us so that I'm on top of her now. My hand wanders down her body and between her thighs, her legs part for my hand and she moves her body closer to mine. My hand cups her pussy and I feel the heat coming from her, I wiggle one finger between her pussy lips and she moans into the kiss arching her back a little. My other hand migrates to her breasts squeezing lightly as I work my finger into her a little more. I circle my finger in her depths a few times to get her good and wet and then withdraw my finger from her. She whimpers slightly and bites her lip as I pull away from the kiss.

"Now then what should I do with these?" I question taking the string of pearls from her hands.

"I don't know it came with the lingerie but Em and Paige assured me you'd know." She tells me shyly.

"Oh I have a few ideas but let's start with this." I tell her holding the string of pearls taught, sliding it between her pussy lips and grazing it over her clit.

She moans, biting her lip, arching her back and her head going back into the pillow a bit. After teasing her clit and pussy for a bit by pulling the pearls along them lightly I wrap the pearls around three of my fingers several times and then slide them into her slowly. She gasps clutching the bedspread and arching her back as she moans a little louder. Her eyes open as I start to pull my fingers out and I lock my eyes with hers. When my fingers thrust back in a little faster she quivers with a shuddering breath moaning my name. Speeding up my pace a little every time I thrust back in I start lapping her clit with my tongue.

"Ohhhh Mmmm Owwwwwwwen!" She calls as her hips begin to buck.

I suck on her clit lightly thrusting my fingers a little faster, her hands grip into my hair to keep me in place. She's trembling, panting hard, moaning loud and my name dropping from her lips with each moan and heaving breath. Her body tightens, her hips bucking, gyrating wildly and her back arched high off the mattress. She screams with animalistic lascivious rapturous pleasure as she orgasms, I slow down withdrawing my fingers only when she'd ridden out her orgasm and eliciting one last whimper form her lips. She's still panting but I take her lips with mine briefly.

"That was beautiful and we're definitely keeping these but I think that's enough of them for now, unless of course you want me to tie you up with them?" I offer.

She nips her bottom lip rolling it between her teeth as she ponders this suggestion for a moment. "Some other time but not on our wedding night," she finally says.

I take the string of pearls from my fingers and drop them to the floor as my mouth encases her nipple. Positioning myself between her legs as I ravish her breasts with my mouth and then I enter her. She pulls in a shocked but pleased breath as my hard as a rock cock slides into her. She arches her back pushing her hips up to meet mine, a long low moan emitting from her lips. Her hands grip the back of my neck, her hands raking into my hair lightly. Her eyes open and lock with mine, I smile at her and she smiles back in euphoric bliss. I use one hand to support my weight off of her, my other arm slides under her lower back to lift her off the mattress a little so I can drive deep into her hot velvety depths. Having just cum a few minutes ago I can tell she's close to climaxing again. Her eyes begin to close and her head goes back into the pillow, she bites her lip again moaning loud, long and low, heaving breaths making her breasts bounce and the pearls between them shake.

"Nnngngng Owen oh god Mmmmm!" She exhales as she climaxes for a second time that night.

I'm far from done however so as she's riding out her orgasm I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist and her arms around my neck. Then I move so I'm sitting up with her on my lap facing me. She whimpers and moans, sort of screams in fervent rapturous ecstasy. I give her a moment to adjust and catch her breath before grabbing her waist and bouncing her along my cock. I can get so deep into her like this and she feels so fucking good! Her breathing and moaning become erratic and more erotic. Her hands grip my shoulders tightly her nails digging into my flesh, I'm breathing heavier now and she begins bouncing without my help. I feel myself getting close, about ready to pop, so I help her along going a little faster until she can no longer take it and she reaches orgasm for the third time that hour.

"Ohhh Cllllaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrre!" I exhale against her neck as I cum.

She stops moving and I lay her back on the bed, she's covered in sweat and panting hard, quivering and unable to open her eyes all the way still but she reaches for me. I take her hand kissing each finger as I work on recovering my own breath. I'm covered in sweat too and still trembling occasionally from little aftershocks of pleasure myself. I pull out of her, her body lurches and she whimpers as I lie next to her, kissing her lips briefly and then move on to kissing her breasts until she's breathing normal again.

"So my beautiful wife how do you feel?" I ask her.

"Amazing, exhausted but amazing," she smiles attaching her lips to mine again for an impassioned loving kiss. "We should get to sleep can you help me out of this thing? It's sexy but not very comfortable to sleep in." She requests.

"Of course Hot Legs and we should probably rinse off in the shower before bed too." I tell her picking her up.

I carry her into the washroom setting her on the vanity counter and she hisses slightly when the cold tile hits her bare ass. First I unlatch her stockings pulling them off and kissing down her legs as I do and she giggles. Next I unhook the choker and the teddy, I honestly have no idea how she got this thing on by herself. I take it off and let it fall to the floor as I kiss her neck and massage her breasts.

"Owen we need to shower and get to bed," she commands when I don't stop kissing her.

"Fine," I groan reluctantly pulling away from her to turn on the shower.

It's not all high tech like ours so I actually have to take some time to find a good temperature. Clare hops off the counter and comes behind me to feel the water before getting in. I get in behind her enjoying the show as she quickly washes her body and her hair. She gives me a quick kiss before getting out of the shower and she dries off while I start washing. She blow dries her hair and we get ready for bed, I turn out the lights and we get under the covers. She turns on her side to face me looping her arms around my neck and I put mine around her lower back.

"I love you Hubby Boyfriend, or should I just call you Hubby now?" She asks.

"Hubby sounds better but not at school probably. Can I call you Wifey now?" I ask back.

"Yes just not in public or around anyone that doesn't know we got married." She replies.

"I love you Clare," I smile.

"I love you Owen," she responds presses her lips to mine gently and nuzzles into me.

I hold her close, it's been a very long weekend, week actually and I'm exhausted but fall asleep extraordinarily happy holding my wife, my true love in my arms.

**(CLARE)**

"Wake up Hubby we need to get up," I tell Owen shaking him gently after having shut off the alarm.

"I don't want to go to school," he whines, "we got married last night we should be on our honeymoon right now not going to school."

"Yes but we got married in secret, 95% of the people we know don't know we got married and they won't for a while. If we're missing from school today people are going to wonder why now up we need to pack, check out and get breakfast." I inform him.

"We'll grab breakfast at the Dot," he replies getting up.

We get dressed and ready for school then pack up quickly sort of haphazardly throwing everything in our suitcases, except for my dress and Owen's tux which go into garment bags. When everything is packed up we check around quickly to make sure we got everything, Owen was very sure that my bridal lingerie and the string of pearls was packed up first.

"Wedding rings," I remind him looking at our fingers.

"Right," he nods taking his off and handing it to me.

I take mine off too and put them with the rest of my jewelry in my suitcase. We take our luggage down and Owen checks us out as a bellboy helps me pack up the car. Owen comes out and we drive to the Dot, Owen goes in and grabs us a couple of coffees and muffins then drives us to school. We get our backpacks out of the backseat which we put in yesterday, put on our Fab Five jackets and go into school deciding to eat in the memorial garden.

"Hey Hubby Boyfriend and Hot Legs looking all spiffy in your jackets!" Bianca exclaims as she comes into the garden with us.

"Well you look spiffy too Queenie," I return the compliment as she's also wearing her jacket.

Adam and Drew join us a short time later also wearing their jackets and as we're in school none of us talk about the wedding. Adam says the Bashful Babes will join us for lunch so Adam can give them their jackets. When the bell rings Owen walks me to social studies and kisses me at the door. Alli gives us a glare and then a mischievous smirk that tells me she has some sort of plot churning round in her head. I simply smile back at her, Owen is now my husband and there is very little she could do to ruin my mood on this day after my nuptials. Jenna, Connor and K.C. come into class talking about their weekends. I can't exactly tell them what I did so I simply say we hung out with the rest of the Fab Five.

"I love your jacket you get that this weekend?" Jenna asks.

"Thanks, yeah it was a gift from some old friends they gave us each one." I reply as the teacher starts class.

When class ends Alli bolts out without even glaring at me, the rest of us start walking to gym when I'm stopped by Principal Simpson.

"I need to see you in my office Clare," he says.

"Okay I'll see you guys in a bit," I tell them and follow Simpson to his office. When I go in I see Officer Turner and my mother. "What are you doing here?" I ask my mother curtly.

"I'm signing you out of school so we can get your stuff from that boys house and move you home again and what are you wearing?!" Mom demands.

"It's a jacket mother and there is no way I'm moving back in with you!" I state flatly.

"Oh yes you are young lady, one day you'll see that I'm doing this for your own good. Whether you want to or not you are coming home with me, the judge revoked the Milligan's guardianship." Mom says producing a court document from her purse.

"I'm sorry Clare this is legal and I have to enforce it," Officer Turner says after looking at the document.

I just chortle as I have a document of my own to show them and it's just as legal. "No you don't and I'm not going home with you mother. That may have been signed this morning but I got married yesterday!" I inform her taking our marriage license from my purse and showing it to the three of them.

Simpson is just sort of staring at me wide eyed while my mother looks positively livid and Officer Turner picks up the license.

"WHAT DID THAT BOY DO TO YOU? ARE YOU PREGNANT? YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN!" My mother yells with the vein on her forehead throbbing, I'm very glad I closed the door when I came in.

"No mother I am not pregnant, Owen hasn't done anything but love me and yes I can. Sixteen is the age of consent, I can legally get married without your consent and as I did so yesterday I am now legally emancipated and Owen's wife." I inform my mother with a satisfied smile.

"She's right Mrs. Edwards age of consent is sixteen in this province and this is a binding marriage license if Clare doesn't wish to go with you I have legal cause to stop you." Officer Turner informs her.

"You and Owen got married?!" Simpson exclaims as he seems to still be trying to believe that part.

"Yes we did but we don't want to tell everyone yet so I'd appreciate if you didn't broadcast it over the school," I reply to Simpson and then look at Officer Turner, "please don't say anything to Dave." I request and he nods.

"That boy did something, he tricked you somehow he…" my mother begins rambling and I cut her off.

"Owen didn't trick me mother, the only things Owen has ever done is been wonderful to me, make me happy, take care of me, look out for me and love me which is much more than I can say for you in the last eight months." I snap back at her with venom in every word then turning and opening the door.

"Clare where are you going?" Simpson asks.

"To get my husband I have a feeling I'm going to need backup." I reply then walk out the door. I walk very fast with a determination to Mr. Bettankamp's science class and throw open the door disrupting class. Everyone looks over at me but I'm only looking at Owen. "My mother's here," I inform him and Owen, Drew and Bianca all jump up.

**Update soon starting from here and a confrontation between Helen and Owen! As well as some trouble from Alli and Eli and some sexy time.**


	39. Trouble Me Today

**Ch. 39 Trouble Me Today**

**(OWEN)**

Drew gets out his phone and starts texting Adam as the four of us walk to Simpson's office. Adam runs up to us just as we reach the Admin office and the five of us walk up to Simpson's door walking right in.

"YOU!" Helen practically screams at me when we go in as she stands up from her chair. "This is all your fault! What the hell did you do to my daughter? You made her turn on me!" She says in a crazed voice.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU STARTED DRINKING AND TAKING DRUGS, YOU BROUGHT STRANGE MEN INTO THE HOUSE WITH YOUR TEENAGE DAUGHTER WHILE YOU WERE TOO HIGH OR DRUNK TO NOTICE THEY WANTED TO RAPE HER OR MAYBE YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE!" I yell in Helen's face and she backs up a little.

"Owen please no yelling," Simpson pleads.

"I made mistakes I got clean; I was going through a hard time after my divorce and finding out my husband cheated. Before that I was a good mother," Helen contends and Clare huffs slightly to show she disagrees. "I will have this marriage annulled I know you forced her into it somehow." Helen accuses me.

"You can't have the marriage annulled Mom," Clare snaps at her taking my hand.

"Owen would never force Clare to do anything he actually loves her." Bianca says to Helen with venom in her voice.

"We were at the wedding it was beautiful, Owen and Clare were extremely happy." Adam tells Helen in a harsh voice.

"I know you forced her into it, you and your family turned her against me!" Helen snaps at me.

"Owen and his family love Clare; they take care of her and welcomed her into the family." Drew says in my defense.

"I'm going to talk to my lawyer he'll have this marriage annulled because she's too young and you forced her into it. Clare honey just come home with me now, let me get you away from these people once you're out you'll remember." Helen says sounding more and more crazy.

"Mom stop it, I got married I didn't join a cult. I got married of my own free will to a man that I love." Clare enlightens her mother in an annoyed tone.

"They turned you against me; they're holding you against your will. We were happy before that boy came into your life." Helen says pointing to me.

"Mom we were anything but happy, I hadn't been happy in months until Owen and I started hanging out!" Clare asserts her voice wavering with internal pain and frustration.

"You turned Clare against you, she told us how miserable she was and we saw that Tim guy for ourselves." Drew reminds Helen.

"You lost your daughter because you were a crappy mother deal with it you bitch!" Bianca snarls at Helen.

Helen gets angrier, her face gets smaller and she glares at all of us. "I am not going to argue about this with a bunch of kids. Clare get in the car right now I am taking you home!" Helen demands.

"You're taking her over my dead body!" I state standing tall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Mrs. Edwards you don't have a right to take Clare home she's legally emancipated now." Officer Turner reminds her.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER HE FORCED HER TO MARRY HIM SOMEHOW HE BLACKMAILED HER OR SOMETHING ARREST HIM!" Helen screams looking crazier and crazier by the second.

"OWEN HASN'T DONE ANYTHING MOM!" Clare screams getting so upset a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'd say you should be arrested, you abandoned her, let her fend for herself, got in a car wreck and didn't take Clare to get looked at. You were always drunk; you started getting high, that Tim guy was left alone in the house with her! Owen loves her, takes care of her, so does his whole family." Adam says in an irate sort of growling voice.

"I AM NOT A BAD MOTHER! LET'S GO CLARE RIGHT NOW! GET IN THE CAR I AM TAKING YOU HOME!" Helen yells managing to move around me and grab Clare's arm.

I grab Helen's shirt and yank her away from Clare until Officer Turner makes me let go of her.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I holler at Helen.

"Clare you are coming back to my house and I will never let you see Owen again. As for you," Helen says glaring at me, "you and your family will pay for taking my daughter! I will make sure you never see her again!" Helen snaps at me then storms out.

Clare comes over to me, her arm going around my waist and I hold her close. We all just stare at the door a minute before Principal Simpson finally speaks.

"Okay uh Officer Turner can you make sure Helen and Randall are taken off the list of parents allowed on school grounds since Clare and Owen are now married," Simpson says slowly as he seems to be grappling with the thought that we're married.

"Yeah I'll go do that now, congratulations you two and I won't say anything to Dave or anyone else." Officer Turner says and leaves Simpson's office.

"I'm pretty sure we need to do something now that you two are married but I'm still in shock so I'll keep your secret and all of you need to get back to class." Simpson tells us with a sort of shocked and blank expression.

The five of us leave Simpson's office to go back to our classes; Clare has gym this period so we drop her off on the way. I kiss her by the locker room door and tell her I'll see in a little while at morning break. Adam leaves us to go to his class and the three of us walk back to class, everyone looks at us but no one says anything. When the bell rings we leave class quickly to gather the other two, Clare is waiting for us near the gym and Adam comes down the hall.

"We better call Wendy and Eric to tell them about my mom's threats, I don't think she can really do anything I mean your parents didn't do anything wrong and yesterday was about us and our love and I'm old enough to ge…" Clare is babbling and has yet to take a breath so I silence her with a kiss.

"Sweetness relax we'll call my parents and tell them." I say when I pull away from the kiss.

"There's nothing she can do right?" Clare asks as we start walking outside.

"We'll talk to our dad tonight Clare but I doubt she can do anything she's just talking crazy." Adam assures her.

We walk outside and around to the football field sitting on the bleachers, Clare sits next to me leaning against me laying her arm on my leg and taking my hand interlacing our fingers. I pull out my phone and call my dad on his cell, he answers after one ring.

"Hi Owen," he answers.

"Hey Dad Helen came by the school to take Clare home and when she found out we were married went off the rails. She grabbed Clare and threatened us; she was convinced we'd forced Clare into it. Basically a whole pile of crazy but she did say she was going to call her lawyer so we figured you guys should know." I apprise him.

"Thanks for telling me son; I'll call the family lawyer. How's Clare?" Dad asks.

"I got her and the rest of the Fab Five is here we'll take good care of her." I reply.

"Good if Helen comes back let us know I'll call the lawyer now." Dad says hanging up.

"Dad's calling the family lawyer; your mom can't do anything." I assure Clare kissing her softly.

Adam decides a change of subject is needed and tells us the Bashful Babes will meet us for lunch at the Dot. He didn't tell them about the jackets he wanted it to be a surprise. The bell rings and we all go inside walking Clare and Adam to math class. The rest of us walk to gym, Bianca leaves us to go into the girl's locker room, Drew and I go into the guys. I open my gym locker and take off my shirt beginning to change for gym when my phone beeps; I expect the text to be from Clare or one of the other Fab Five or possibly Tris but instead it's Alli. How that witch got my number I'm not sure and worse it's a picture message but I can't delete without opening first so I do.

"What the fuck?" I exclaim when I see the message.

"What?" Drew questions from his locker next to mine.

"It seems to be crazy bitch day look what Alli just sent me." I say showing him the picture of Alli topless.

"I'm just glad I got away from that crazy wench and got together with Queenie. So is she just deciding to be randomly slutty or trying to break you up with Clare?" Drew asks.

"She is a random slut but I'm betting she's trying to break me up with Clare," I reply deleting the message and then get another one; she's only wearing underwear in this one.

"So she's stupid slutty and crazy," Drew laughs as I delete this message.

"Yeah very, come on we better change and get out there or coach will yell at us." I tell him putting my phone in my locker.

We finish changing and go out to the gym lining up with the others, Drew standing next to Bianca and whispering into her ear what Alli did. Bianca just starts laughing about it until Coach Armstrong blows his whistle.

"Two kilometer running today, that's four times around the track and I expect all of you on a sports team to be able to run it in ten minutes or less. When you're done running pair up for sit ups, each person do ten reps then switch." Armstrong says motioning for us to go outside.

"Bet I can make better time than you," I challenge Drew as we get out to the track.

"You're on," Drew replies with a determined grin.

Coach says go, Drew and I take off running past everyone else we stay about even for the first kilometer, then I run a little faster and get ahead of Drew, staying just ahead of him for the second kilometer.

"Yes I win, I am the best!" I celebrate when we're done and then bend over bracing my hands on my legs to catch my breath.

"Yeah yeah you beat me by like a second," Drew says also bracing his hands on his legs.

"Congratulations you two got the best times in the school five minutes and twelve seconds." Armstrong says handing us some water. "Take five and start on sit ups."

"Bet I can do more sit ups than you," Drew challenges after we've had some water.

"No way man," I argue.

"Hold my feet I'll go first," Drew tells me lying down with his knees up.

"…forty eight, forty nine, fifty," I'm counting for Drew but when he comes up on his fiftieth we both get smacked upside the head.

"You two are going to kill yourselves knock it off!" Bianca commands.

"But I have to beat him," I whine.

"You two ran two kilometers in five minutes stop you're going to make yourselves sick." Bianca tells us.

We grumble a little but Bianca shoots us another look and we stop, Drew takes a break sitting on my feet and I start doing sit ups. I do ten and try to keep going but Bianca hits me again. Armstrong tells us to go in and shower fifteen minutes before the bell rings, after I shower and go to my locker to change back into street clothes I get my phone out to see even more sexts from Alli, two more pictures and two of her telling me what she'll do for me if I leave Clare for her.

"God that girls pathetic," I remark showing Drew the new messages.

"Yeah tell me about it," Drew remarks as he starts getting dressed again.

"Remind me what you saw in her?" I ask him.

"Uh I was sixteen and dumb," Drew replies.

I nod and shrug cause that sounds about right, we leave the locker room and I wave to Drew as I head for social studies. We watch a video and I almost fall asleep but finally the bell rings for lunch. I go out to my locker to stash my backpack before meeting the others for lunch but when I get to my locker Alli is leaning against it.

"Move," I command her.

She slides over and licks her lips at me. "Did you like what I sent you?" She asks.

"I deleted them Alli but they gave me a good laugh." I reply opening my locker.

"What do you even see in Clare?" She asks.

"She's everything you're not, you're pathetic Alli. I hit on you once last year when I was still a jerk and I knew you vulnerable. Hitting on you was my lowest point and after that I changed and now I'm in love with Clare. She is better than you in every possible way and I would never look at you instead of her. I don't want you or your pathetic pictures I have Clare and she's everything to me and you are less than nothing and sending me all that stuff just proves to me how truly pathetic you are. Stay away from me, stay away from Clare, stay away from the five of us!" I spit at her with venom in my voice.

I walk away from Alli and meet the others on the front steps, I put my arm around Clare and we walk off to the Dot. When we get there the Bashful Babes are already there and they run over to Adam to hug him and kiss his cheeks.

"I like your jackets," Diana says as we sit down.

"Yeah those are nice," Lily agrees.

"We got them this weekend, Paige designed them and she Jay and some others got them for us." Clare tells them.

"And these are for you," Adam says pulling out the boxes and giving them to the girls.

"Ooh it's pretty and it says Bashful Babes on the back!" Lily sort of squeals when they open the boxes.

"Oh I love it, Paige is so nice tell them thanks for us!" Diana squeals as well.

The girl's jackets are red with black trim and their names over the right breast in script just like our jackets. On the back in black lettering it says Bashful Babes, the cuffs and collars are black and the jackets are soft and shiny. The girls slip them on as Fitz comes over to get our order.

"Uh why is Alli texting me that you two have been sexting and you love her not me?" Clare questions looking at her phone after Fitz leaves the table.

"Don't believe it Clare," Drew tells me.

"I don't but I'd still like to know why she's telling me this," Clare replies.

"She sent me a bunch of naked pictures of her and one telling me what she was willing to do. I deleted them all and laughed about them with Drew. Then she was waiting for me at my locker and I told her to stay away from me." I tell Clare and cup her chin in my fingers to capture her lips.

"It seems to be crazy bitch day," Drew remarks.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"Clare's mom came to school today and tried to take her home. She talked about Owen's family like it was a cult and was yelling all kinds of crazy stuff." Adam tells them.

"She won't be able to do anything, Clare's living with us and her mom can't take her or do anything." I state.

"I hope not," Clare says with a slightly despondent tone.

I push a curl behind her ear; put my lips next to her ear to whisper. "You are my wife and no one is going to take you away or get between us, I love you."

She smiles taking my hand under the table and places her lips on mine, we keep kissing until Fitz brings our food and bumps into me when he sets down my plate. I give him a hard look but don't hit him in the café. The smell of the food makes me realize how hungry I am and I start eating.

**(CLARE)**

"Hey Clare," Tris says approaching me at my locker with Maya when school is out for the day.

"Hey Tris, hi Maya." I smile at them as I put in some of my books.

"We're gonna do homework at the Dot until you and Owen are ready to go home and then Maya's sleeping over. Mom already said it was okay and since we have a big French assignment due next week we have to work on together her Dad said it was okay." Tris tells me.

"I think my family was just happy I was out of the house for a night," Maya complained.

"Wait your Katie's sister right?" I ask her.

"Yep," Maya nods and I make a face. "Don't worry I know she's a bitch." Maya tells me after seeing my face.

"She's the editor of the paper and the only assignment she gave me was to cover the play. The one written, directed by and starring my ex-boyfriend; a play I might add is all about us and his warped view of our relationship and mine with Owen. I could swear she's doing it on purpose, she told me I needed a better interview with the director today and last time I tried he locked me in the storage room with him." I start ranting to the younger kids, I didn't really mean to but usually Owen's around to stop my ranting with a kiss and today has been fairly stressful. "Sorry my mom came to the school this morning to try and take me home so I'm just a little on edge." I apologize.

"It's fine that sounds like something my manipulative sister would do." Maya says giving me an understanding smile.

"Your mom came to the school?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah and I told her about yesterday and she totally flipped out but the rest of the Fab Five were with me. She won't be allowed on school grounds again and Owen called your dad at break to tell him." I tell him as Maya looks at us a little confused.

"Good what about your brothers did you call them?" Tris asks.

"Hadn't actually thought about it but I will, you guys go do your homework we'll pick you up from the Dot in a couple of hours." I tell them waving to the two before walking off to the auditorium.

"There you are, I was about to come looking for you." Adam says when I enter.

"Sorry I was talking to Tris and Maya," I tell him.

"You know Owen and I had fun in the boiler room, he told me I did things for him you'd never do." Alli spits at me in a catty voice approaching us.

"Shut up Alli," Adam barks at her.

"Alli you didn't do anything with Owen he's been with me all day and now he's at football practice. Even if he hadn't been I know he loves me and wouldn't do anything with you. Your attempt to break us up is horribly pathetic and never going to work. Before I got together with Owen you wanted nothing to do with him. I hate that Eli's trying to break us up too but he's doing it because he wants me back, he's never going to get me back but you're doing it to win or because you don't like to see us happy together and either way your pathetic. Just leave me alone Alli I'm only here for the paper and I don't need to interview you." I tell her with venom and self-assurance in my tone.

Alli glares at me but seems to be lost for a snappy comeback and walks off in a huff.

"Nicely done," Adam grins at me.

"Thank you, so where is the director I'm supposed to interview him again but I think maybe I'll settle for reading a copy of the script. Assuming it's finalized that is." I comment.

"I can grab you a copy of the script but I don't think it's final yet." Adam says getting up.

Adam goes to get me a script and I notice Eli to the left of the stage speaking with Jake and Fiona. Adam hands me a script and then Eli calls to him. The script is massive and has a new insert in it which means Eli recently re-wrote something else. I begin reading the script as I hear Eli call rehearsal to action. The script starts with our first kiss, the one in the park for that Romeo and Juliet project we did for English. Then goes on to make Fitz look like some teenage Al Capone whose sole purpose was to terrorize Eli and force me into going out with him. His version of Vegas Night paints me as a harlot who willingly turned her back on her sweet and innocent boyfriend to go to the dance with the bad boy!

"Enjoying the script?" Eli questions suddenly as he sits down next to me.

I was so caught up in Eli's twilight zone version of us that I jump when he speaks and sits with me. "It's uh…well written," I reply as it's the only thing I can think to say.

I should be yelling at him, telling him that he has it all wrong but I don't think he's going to listen and after this morning with my mom and Alli's drama I just don't have it in me to argue with someone else that won't listen.

"Well I had lots of inspiration; you have always been my muse." Eli smirks at me.

"Uh yeah well umm…" I stumble over a response as he's beginning to make me uncomfortable. It's about now that I realize the auditorium is unusually quiet and I look up to see it's entirely empty aside from us and Adam who seems to be cleaning up the stage but also watching us closely. "Where is everyone?" I question.

"I sent them home early today but Adam refuses to leave, he seems not to trust me with you anymore." Eli remarks.

"Maybe because last time we were alone together you locked me in the storage room with you." I remind him.

"You know you should really get a full view of the stage from above," Eli says entirely avoiding my last comment.

"Uh okay I guess I could climb onto the cat walk for a picture," I respond a little slowly.

"No no that would give you the wrong angle the best way to see it is from the hydraulic scissor lift. Come on I'll take you up Simpson certified me to work it." Eli tells me offering me his hand to help me up.

I'm a little hesitant but it's not like he can do much to me in the lift and I know Adam's not about to leave me alone with him. I stand without taking Eli's hand, set down my notebook and pencil then grab my phone to take a picture and we walk to the scissor lift currently on the right corner of the stage. Eli lets me go in first, I start to climb in and Eli seems to decide I need help as he pushes me up by putting his hands on my butt.

"Eli I didn't need help," I scold him when we're in and all he does is smirk at me.

He goes to the controls and I lean on the railing opposite him so I'm as far away as I can get which on here is really only a couple of feet. I look over the railing at Adam and he's giving me a cautious look. I sort of shrug as Eli pushes a lever and the scissor lift goes up, there's about ten controls for this thing which seems like a lot and I have no idea what any of them do. Eli stops when we're about ten feet up, it's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights. I turn around and see all of the stage, Adam's sitting on it and I snap a couple of pictures.

"Okay I got some pictures you can take us down now Eli," I say turning around and leaning on the railing again.

Eli turns around and starts fiddling with the controls. "I can't the controls are jammed I think we're stuck." He tells me.

"Eli get us down from here!" I demand in a loud voice.

"What's going on?" Adam calls up.

"Eli says it's stuck," I answer the annoyance in my tone very apparent.

"ELI GET HER DOWN NOW!" Adam yells up.

"Adam I swear the controls are jammed," Eli responds.

"Move," I demand going over and pushing Eli out of the way.

I look at the controls and none of them are labeled so I pull a lever and the lift moves backward suddenly making me shriek. Eli grabs the lever pushing it back up and stopping the lift.

"Clare you can't just randomly pull levers, I'll fix it and get us down from here." He tells me moving me away from the controls.

"Don't touch me Eli I know you did this I'm getting down from here." I inform him tucking my phone into my pocket and looking over the railing.

I put one foot over the railing so I can start climbing down when Eli grabs me and Adam yells.

"CLARE STOP!" Adam yells in scared voice.

"Clare you can't climb down it's ten feet!" Eli says pulling me back from the railing and keeping hold of my arms.

"I'm getting help; I'll be back in a minute." Adam says running out of the auditorium.

"Eli I know you did this on purpose you trapped us again!" I censure him.

"Clare I swear to you I did not the control is jammed, here see for yourself." He says letting go of one of my arms and showing me the control. I try to pull it and it is indeed stuck but I don't believe for a second that he didn't jam it himself somehow. "Just relax Clare Adam will get help, let's just enjoy the time together." Eli smirks putting his hand on my arm again and trying to pull me to him.

"Let go of me, don't you touch me!" I snap wrenching away from him and backing up as far as I can as I hear three people running down the hall.

Owen and Drew run in still in full football gear, helmets and all, followed by Adam and the three of them look up at us.

"You okay Hot Legs?" Drew asks.

"Yeah fine just get me down from here please." I request.

"I'll get a ladder, Adam go get Simpson." Owen instructs.

Adam nods and runs out again, Owen also runs out and Drew stays to watch us. Adam returns with Simpson and then Owen comes in with a ladder.

"Are you two okay?" Simpson asks as Owen leans the ladder up against the lift.

"Yeah fine I just want to get down," I reply going to the railing to look down at the ladder.

The ladder doesn't quite reach the top; it's about a foot from the top. I step on the railing and get ready to step over and climb down.

"Clare stay there I'm coming up to get you. You three hold the ladder," Owen orders taking off his football helmet.

Simpson, Drew and Adam hold the ladder while Owen starts climbing up. He stops a few rungs from the top but high enough to reach me. Swinging my leg over the railing he guides it to the rung and holds my waist until my hands are on the ladder and then we climb down together. Owen jumps down when he's close to the bottom then takes my waist again and lifts me down. He sets my feet on the floor and turns me around capturing my lips while Simpson tells Eli to climb down.

"What happened?" Simpson asks when Eli gets to the bottom.

"I don't know Sir the control jammed," Eli responds.

"I'm going to get the janitor to have a look at it, you two get back to practice the rest of you go home." Simpson tells us and walks out.

"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Owen questions Eli.

"The controls jammed Owen it was a coincidence, maybe it's just the universes way of pushing Clare and I together." Eli smirks.

Owen puts his arm around me then uses the other to punch Eli square in the jaw and send him tumbling.

"Stay away from my…" Owen pauses before he says wife, "girlfriend you crazy ass!" Owen turns with me, Drew grabs Owen's helmet and the four of us walk out of the auditorium. "We have half an hour of practice left stay with Adam." Owen commands.

"We'll go to the Dot, Tris and Maya are already there doing homework." I say.

Owen nods kissing me softly again before taking his helmet from Drew. Going to my locker to retrieve my backpack Adam and I then head for the Dot. We order a couple coffees from Fitz and sit at a table near Tris and Maya.

"Hey how was covering the play?" Maya questions.

"Fine until Eli took me on the hydraulic scissor lift to take a picture of the stage. The controls jammed but I'm sure he did it on purpose." I tell them.

They both give me a look but neither one says anything; Adam and I pull out our homework and get started on it. Drew and Owen come in about 45 minutes later and we start packing up while Tris tells Owen Maya is sleeping over. I hug Drew and Adam before we leave, as we're walking out to Owen's car I notice how tired he looks.

"Hubby Boyfriend you look exhausted I think I better drive home." I suggest holding my hand out for the keys.

"Yeah good idea Hot Legs I'm beat," Owen says getting the keys from his pocket to give them to me.

"Maybe because you spent the morning yelling at my mother, then you had gym, athletics and football practice not to mention rescuing me from Eli." I point out as I unlock the car and we all get in.

Tris and Maya start talking about all the cute guys in their class, Owen rolls his eyes before closing them and laying his head back on the head rest. I drive us home, Tris and Maya get out walking to the front door and I look at Owen, he actually fell asleep.

"Hubby wake up we're home," I tell him shaking him gently.

When he doesn't move I unbuckle, turn and lean over planting a kiss on his lips, he wakes up now but just continues to kiss me. He unbuckles, starts leaning me back toward my side and clutches my shirt ready to take it off. I push him away a little and pull away from the kiss.

"Not in the car, in the driveway especially with kids home anyway we need to eat dinner. If I'm hungry you must be starving." I state and he pouts at me.

"But Wifey I want sexy time!" He whines.

"Owen you're exhausted and we need to get inside we need to figure out dinner since your parents aren't home." I tell him.

He growls a little but grabs our backpacks and we get out going inside. Tris and Maya are in the living room watching TV. As soon as we get in Owen gets out his phone and seems to be reading a text.

"Mom says she and Dad are having dinner with the family lawyer and to order something so pizza sound good everyone?" Owen asks.

"Sounds fine I'm going to hop in the shower," I tell him.

He gives me a lascivious grin and raises his eyebrows at me, I bite my lip shake my head and walk down to our part of the house. Dropping my backpack and jacket in our room before going into the washroom, getting undressed and then turning on the water to the temp that I like it and of course it comes on already hot. The shower feels so very good, helping to ease away some of my stress from the day. Between my mother, Alli and Eli it feels like we were attacked by everyone that's against us. Yesterday was the best day of my life getting married to Owen with his family, our best friends and my brothers there with us and today was pretty much nonstop stress. Eventually I have to get out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and gathering my dirty clothes I leave the washroom for our bedroom. As I drop my dirty clothes in the hamper I hear the bedroom door close and know Owen has come in the room. I open the dresser drawer to get out some clean clothes and Owen puts his arms around me pressing his lips to my neck as he pulls the towel away from me.

"Owen I thought you were exhausted," I laugh.

"Never too tired for sexy time," he argues as his hands run along my body.

"Okay but you need to eat first," I insist as he picks me up, I giggle and put my arms around his neck.

"What I need is to make love to my wife," Owen asserts.

He lays me on the bed and catches my lips for a fiery passionate kiss. I have lost the desire to argue with him, it's now been replaced by a desire for him. I slide his jacket off and then grasp his shirt pulling it over his head which breaks our lips apart, he kneels on the bed to undo his belt and jeans then stands to pull them off, he must have taken his shoes and socks off already. Then he jumps back on the bed landing on his hands so he doesn't land on me and his lips come onto mine again. My hands move slowly over his skin as one of his slides under my lower back to position me and my legs open for him.

Feeling his cock poking at my entrance I brace my hands on his shoulders as he slowly enters me. I emit a whimpering moan, breaking form the kiss and bite my lip when I'm done. Owen lifts me up a little more and brings his lips onto my breast, gently nipping then flicking my nipple gingerly and swirling his tongue around it as he goes all the way inside of me. I exhale in a shuddering breath feeling him within me, my hands moving off his shoulders lightly scratching down his chest with a feather light touch. He stays still for a few seconds inside me as his mouth ravishes my breasts and then he starts to pull out quite quickly eliciting a quivering moan from my lips. My hips start bucking; gyrating of their own accord and Owen is thrusting at a steady but nearly furious pace.

His lips never leave my skin, his hands never leave my flesh, my eyes refuse to open as I become lost into the rapture of making love to my husband. My body trembles; oscillates with every thrust and I get closer and closer to climax. Owen sucks hard on my breast, my body jerks, he thrusts in a little faster, a little harder and I moan out his name on breathless whimper. Owen's lips find mine again and I kiss him hard almost desperately as my body feels ready to explode, the immense sensuous ecstasy becoming so intense I feel like it might kill me and cling to Owen.

"Ahhh Owennnnnnnn oh god mmmmmm!" I cry out against his lips as I cum.

"Clare oh fuck Clare," Owen grunts as he reaches orgasm at nearly the same second.

He comes almost to a stop after he cums, pulling out of me suddenly causing me to lurch and whimper inadvertently. I curl up on my side to recover as Owen pulls the blanket down and then puts it over the two of us. He lies next to me, his chest pressed against my back and his lips kiss my shoulder so lightly it makes me shiver again.

"You gave me a hickey on my breast," I scold him when I look down to my left breast to see the red and purple mark.

"No one's going to see it but me, they better fucking not anyway." Owen replies in a sleepy voice as he wraps an arm around me.

"Come on we better go eat," I say after a few more minutes of recovering.

Owen doesn't respond so I turn to look at him and he's fast asleep, I knew he was exhausted but geez. I kiss him gently, his lips are a little warm but given the work out we just had I can understand why. I carefully slip out of bed to let him sleep, I hear the doorbell ring and worry that it'll wake Owen but he stays sleeping. I know Owen probably paid with a credit card for the pizza and Tris will just sign Owen's name so I don't need to run out there to pay. I go to the dresser and dress in some comfy house clothes then grab my phone to call Jay before going out to the great room to eat with Tris and Maya and let Owen sleep.

**Update soon from right around here and Clare calling Jay to tell him about her crazy as loon mom whom we haven't seen the last of.**


End file.
